James Harem
by GreyKing46
Summary: The Sequel to the hit story Ben's Harem by GreyKing46. For James Tennyson, son of the universal hero Ben 10, life hasn't been what most people would call normal. Even he does not even try and call it that. And his life is about to take another dip into the bizarre as he finds himself in a WORLD of heroes. Can he find his way home while also finding love? James(OC)/harem
1. A New World, GO!

Here we go. This is a BIG story for me.

It is the sequel to my longest and most loved story: Ben's Harem. I recommend that you read that story first but it isn't NEEDED... I hope. We did try and keep this as self contained as possible but you MAY need to read the old stuff.

So this is the story of James Tennyson, the son of Ben Tennyson, and when his father is away he has to 'hold down the fort'... and ends up being sent to an entirely new world.

A world of heroes.

He finds himself in a city called 'Jump City' and joins forces with five other super powered teenagers.

Also the aspects of the Teen Titans won't be 100% from the show. Some aspects will come from the comics, others from the Teen Titans Go! comic that came out around the same time as the show and finally just mine and Ghost's own little twist on this stuff.

Also, as the title says, this is a harem and here's the pairing:

James (OC)/ Starfire/ BlackFire/ Jinx/ Raven/ Terra/ Bumblebee

 **Here is a message from GhostKaiser:**

It's finally here. *Dramatic DUN* The sequel of the highly recommended Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Ben's Harem! *Dramatic DUN* His son will take up the mantle *Dramatic DUN* And...*Dramatic DUN* Hang on, hang on...Whoever is dicking around with the sound effects: stop it! *No more sound effects* ...Okay. Thank you. Hi everyone and welcome to GreyKing46's official sequel to Ben's Harem: James' Harem. We hope that you enjoy this as much as you have enjoyed Ben's Harem cause it's going to be a LOT of work.

 **Co-Writter** : GhostKaiser23

 **Artist** : GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

 **Disclaimer** : Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 1: A New World, GO!  
**

* * *

It had been a year since the Tennyson family had grown, time had changed quite a bit. The children getting smarter, more experienced...even their mothers and father, were still learning. But the eldest son, his story is just beginning.

James Tennyson sighed as he put his books back into his locker, placing his trusty guitar securely on his back. It had been his nineteenth birthday a few weeks ago and that made him look back on his on his life.

He sighed, his short normally spikey blue hair now a mess on his head from gym which had been swimming. He wore a loose white shirt and a dark blue, long sleeve jacket and dark grey jeans with some boots. On his head was his blue rimmed goggles and on his right wrist was the yellow Matrix core embedded in his forearm/wrist with four metal spikes coming off it in an 'X' shape, looking like watch straps around his wrist, and on his left wrist was a black wristband with a yellow '10' on it

He was walking back home as he fancied the exercise and needed the air, every day was almost the same boring drab. Wake up, go to school, head home. After his father, Ben Tennyson, saved the universe from a hypocritical and psychotic Celestialsapien...Stuff had gotten bland

Well life was never VERY existing for James. It did GET exiting but it was always because of his dad

He had his own matrix, in which he could transform into different aliens. But he didn't often use it; mostly it was because he wanted to stretch his wings.

You see, he was a being of the Codon Stream.

When his father was about 15 he gave birth as one of his aliens, spersifically as his Nechrofriggeon form called Big Chill. Big Chill gave birth to a group of kids who flew into space. The kid's where part Nechrofriggeon, part human and part Anodite part. But... they were also contaminated in their blood with the base elements of the Codon Stream, a collection of DNA samples from around the Galaxy.

Most of his siblings passed away as Nechrofriggeon children do, his little sister finding their father and getting her own Matrix to stabilise herself

But him? He had been captured and tortured by a madman who looked like his father. Eventually he was freed and returned to his family where his Matrix was surgically fused into his body to save his life.

He and his sister could change between their human and Nechrofriggeon forms at will but James... he was special. His matrix could go past Ultimate.

Where his father could have aliens that transform into the "Ultimate" stage the next step in the natural evolution. James could go that extra step further. He could go "Perfect". He had only unlocked a single alien "Perfect Humungousaur" which he renamed, he can evolve ANY of his already Ultimate aliens.

Because of the experiments done to him all of his aliens where naturally evolved in their Ultimate forms, as was his Nechrofriggeon form, and he could evolve it even further. But, with his family to find him and help him, he went past that nightmare and had a loving family in the end.

He sighed, reaching the family house... or mansion. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door, heading inside "Anyone in?" He called out, thinking that someone might be in.

"JAMIE!" A little voice cheered

"Heya Squirt." James smiled as he went to the source of the voice

Inside the room was a small one year old child. This was little Alexander, his little brother. His mother was a woman from another dimension called Hope, also known Charmcaster, a magic user "Jamie, Jamie!" the young boy cheered reaching up to his older brother from his play pen

"Hey Alex..." James smiled as he picked up his little brother "How are you pal?" He smiled

"Fine, had toys." Alex smiled hugging his brother

"I'm jealous of you. No cares in the world." James sighed with a smile. Alex laughed as James walked downstairs, finding a bunch of his parents and his siblings out back having a barbeque "Hey...What's going on here?" James laughed seeing his family sitting around their large outdoor table.

"Took you long enough to get home Pup! It's great weather so we decided to have a barbeque today!" Selena smiled as she cooked. Selena was the Queen of a werewolf like race called the Loboan's from the moon called Luna Lobo and she was a wife of his father. Her head fur was trimmed back just enough to give her face a gentler look and not as wild. She was wearing a faded green shirt and blue jean shorts, with bandaged hind paws that acted as shoes. She was also wearing an apron with the words "BBQ's to howl 4"

"Sorry, but my guitar lesson took a little longer than expected and I went to say "hi" to Alex." James smiled

"Well, you're here now." Isis, the Queen of a mummy like alien race called Thep Khufan from Anur Khufos added, kissing his cheek. She was wearing a sleek tie-dyed dress with an eye of Horus in the centre of her bosom. Here hair was a little longer so she had it braided at the left side, being held by a blue gem clip.

"Oh, is little Alex up?" Another woman smiled as she walked over. This was Hope herself, Alex's mother. She had long white hair, tied up in a ponytail, with bright purple eyes. She was wearing a purple knee length, sleeveless dress with some golden accents. She had a loose, rib length black jacket. Around her wait was a black belt that had a few pouches

"Mama!" Alex reached out with a happy smile

"He was up when I got in." James smiled handing him over.

"Well he was having a nap a while ago, weren't you?" Hope smiled, hugging her son. Alex giggled within his mother's arms, as James sat down around the table.

"I've gotten the drinks for the parents." Looma Redwind-Tennyson asked as she carried a tray of drinks for the adults in two arms while holding her daughter, Skarlet, in the other two. Looma was wearing a black and gold shirt, that the midriff was exposing her stomach, black jeans three quarter shorts and sandals. Skarlet was wearing a red shirt and small black shorts with black and red child trainers. Her hair was a dark brown ties into pig tails

"Jamie!" Skarlet waved with a smile

"Easy, my little warrior." Looma spoke

"Hey Skarlet." James rubbed her head. She smiled happily at him, her four green eyes squinting happily.

That was when a few nine year olds ran over with a two year old"Oh no." James deadpanned as the nine year olds tackled him to the grass and hugged him "Okay, okay...Get off! N-No tickling okay?"

"Nope!" His little sister Luna smiled

"Oh no!" James began to laugh as his younger siblings attacked his with both cuddling at tickling. He looked around at his siblings, keeping track of them all as he tried to get out of their grip

There was Atem and Luna, ML-E and Scout and even their youngest sibling Kitty. Atem had his hair trimmed back short to look like his father when he was young, wearing a green and black shirt with grey trousers.

Luna had her hair like her mothers, she was wearing a white shirt with a blue skirt and the same bandaged feet.

Scout was a green skinned humanoid with green eyes and short brown hair. He wore a green and white shirt, blue jeans and some white and green sneakers

ML-E was wearing a well-worn black shirt with blue overalls with torn leggings from overuse at high speeds.

And finally was Kitty, she was wearing a blue shirt with dark blue sleeves and a dark blue cat head at the chest centre and dark blue trousers. She had longer hair than her mother at that age so she had it as a ponytail.

"Ah, hello Kitty." He smiled at the little one even as he tried to fight against the laughter from his siblings tickling

"Hi Jamie!" The two year old smiled happily

"Okay, okay...Let's give your big brother some room." Eight-Eight spoke with her son, Ren, holding her armoured leg. She was wearing an upgraded armour that Ben had created for her, utilising a mixture of Galvan and Cerebrocrustacean intelligence, Sotoraggian heritage and Galvanic Mechamorph additions. Ren was wearing a mainly black armour with green accents that looked like his Uncle's armour

"Fine." The nine year olds groaned

"No!" Kitty grinned, hugging James tighter as the other kids backed up

"Come on Kitty, let go of your brother's chest." Eight-Eight sighed, but with a smile

"No!" Kitty answered

"Hmm...You know, if you don't let go...I don't know if you're gonna eat the burger I'm gonna get you." James tricked his sister kindly

"MY BURGER!" She said defensively, pulling back

"There we go." James chuckled and rubbed her head getting up from the floor. "Where's Mum Gwen and Helen?"

"Someone say my name?" Gwen Tennyson smiled as she walked over. She had short orange hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a tight short sleeve blue shirt, a black scarf, black pants and a boots

"Mummy!" Kitty smiled as she reached out to her mother

"Hey mum." James smiled

"Hi son, hello my beautiful kitten." Gwen smiled as she picked up her daughter

"So where were you?" James asked

"I was getting Helen. Yourself?" Gwen asked

"Late running guitar lessons." James admitted

"And I see you haven't dried your hair properly... again." Gwen sighed, noting his still drying hair from gym

"Aha...Sorry." James sweat dropped awkwardly "Are Eunice and Shar coming over?"

"Yes. As well as their daughter." Helena smiled as she super speeded over

'Still can't believe they made something to help with that...' James sighed internally "That's good. I'm happy to see my niece."

"Don't mention that, please. It's weird that I'm a grandmother." Gwen admitted

"But you're a hot grandma." Hope commented

"Ew!" Kitty and a few other kids groaned, covering their eyes as Hope and Gwen kissed

"Awe I think it's cute." Fifi smiled as she carried drinks over for the kids, her own daughter being with her.

"Jamie!" The one year old Betty cheered, waving

"Hey Betty. How's our little giant?" James spoke kindly, brotherly teasing her as she was half To'Kustar, but she knew he'd never hurt her. She giggled at him, smiling as she reached out to be held by him. Betty had short black pixie cut styled hair, she was wearing a purple and black dress that had a skirt, she wore flat strap-on shoes, her eyes were the natural Tennyson green and she had started teething. Her skin was a pale grey with some purple spikes/blades on her shoulder and head, but none where sharp "Here we go." James picked her up

"Whee!" Betty cheered, feeling like she was tall in his arms

He grinned, resting her on his shoulders as he looked around "Hey, where's Krystal?" He asked his parents

"She's around; she mentioned something about Michelle coming over." Fifi answered

"And Aunt Two-Two?" James asked, still feeling a little conflicted on using that terminology for his sister's girlfriend...even though she WAS her step-mother's sister.

"With them." Fifi responded again

"So a date." James sighed, nodding

"Basically." Gwen answered

"Where's dad and Uncle Kevin?" James asked

"Kevin had to work late; Turbine will be arriving with him later." Gwen explained

"And your father had to leave at 1 with Grandpa Max and some Plumbers. They are welcoming a new civilisation to the Galactic community." Isis added

"That sounds like them." James sighed while smiling as they saw a three figures walking towards them.

One was a short blonde haired woman with C-Cup sized breasts that were completely covered in a full body suit, that looked like Ben's original shirt. She had green eyes, a kind smile and a watch on her left wrist. The woman on the right was a blue furred humanoid with long dark blue hair that went down to her back, she had distinctive fur markings going down the sides of her face, red eyes and purple lips, she also wore a similar full body uniform but it looked more like the Plumber's uniform more than a sleek suit. In her arms was a small furry girl with a bushy blue tail, she had short dark blonde hair and was wearing a similar suit to her first mother, but she was currently asleep.

"Hi everyone." The blonde woman smiled waving

"Hi Eunice. Hey Shar." the family responded

"Aw, the little cutey is asleep." Gwen smiled as she saw the baby

"It was the only way we could get her here without causing a fuss." Shar answered

"You're still in work uniform, I thought you were dressing down." Isis spoke

"Oh we are." Eunice answered pushing some buttons on her watch and her daughter's. Thus shifting their clothes to casual attire. Eunice's clothes began to shift and change. Her shirt retracted into a midriff exposing T-shirt that was still the same design; her trousers became black coloured three quarter length shorts and her boots became sandals. Their daughter's clothes changed into a pair of overalls with a white shirt underneath.

"Just a little invention for such occasions." Eunice smiled

"Don't you have one?" Luna asked, entranced by the "magic changing" clothes

"I do...but it is difficult without child in my hands." Shar answered

"I've got her, you go get changed." Eunice smiled

"Thank you." Shar smiled, activating her own watch. With that Shar's armour and suit retracted into something akin of an amazon's bodice and skirt. The colour remained the same: Plumber Official white for her bodice with black latches to hold it into place. Her skirt was black to match the leggings but it was an open cut skirt for freedom with black shorts to cover up her upper legs. "So much better." She sighed in relief

"Hmm..." the baby stirred within Eunice's arms and she woke up revealing her green eyes looking up at her mother

"Morning baby." She smiled

"Mama...?" the baby girl yawned tiredly as she snuggled in her parent's arms

"Hey Princess." She smiled. The young half Revonnahgander looked up at her mother and purred "My little Sarah." She giggled

"How's everything going with the Space Station?" James asked

"Great. Thank you James." Shar smiled

James nodded as Selena called "FOOD'S READY!"

"FOOD!" the kids shouted waking the baby

"WAH!" Sarah cried. Euince flinched and rocked her baby lightly

"Sorry." Selene apologised

"Sorry Euinice..." The kids apologised as well.

"It's okay." She smiled, soothing her baby. The baby hummed as she snuggled into her mother and finally calmed down.

"Alright, everyone get a plate. We're setting up!" Selene smiled

James smiled as everyone else went to get food. He and Krystal where the odd ones out of his siblings. Sure all of his dad's wives where their mothers but their siblings did have 'a' mother but since their species gave birth Asexually they didn't have that. Krystal at least had two lovers. Sometimes he felt... alone was all. James looked down at his burger he had made...And he actually felt a bit down before eating it. He sighed as he ate the burger... before an explosion went off and the house got a call

"Oh...! Every time! Hello?" Gwen groaned as she went to get the phone

"Sorry about this ma'am." A high ranked plumber said "Some weird... I dunno. It looks like a two armed Tetramand appeared and was shooting fire around."

"Two armed Tetramand?" Gwen asked

"I'll go." James spoke "Dad's off world and Krystal's on a date. I'll go."

"You sure?" Isis asked

"Yeah, someone has to be the hero." James nodded "I'll be right back." He spoke as he transformed into his natural Necrofriggian form. Grinning he flew off, thinking that this would be his first adventure. HIS first adventure. HIS!

"JAMES! You don't know where the Tetramand is!" Gwen called up

"Too late Gwen...He's gone." Hope sighed

"Just like his father..." Gwen shook her head though she did smile

* * *

*with James- City Park*

'My first adventure! This is gonna be awesome!' James thought as he flew to the fight, which he assumed to be where the billowing black smoke was coming from. 'Okay, don't get cocky and don't kill anyone.' But his eyes widened as he saw what was there "What in the world?!" He gasped as he saw the plumbers fight what they THOUGHT was a Tetramand!

It was a massive fifty foot tall red skinned being wearing a brown loincloth. He had black markings, four piercing red eyes, long white hair, massive star-like horns and sharp clawed hands

"That is NOT a Tetramand..." James gasped

"Bow before me maggots!" The red skinned being roared "Bow before TRIGON!"

James groaned and flew at him, turning intangible "Hey big guy! I don't think you belong here!" James called up to him

"Who says this? A moth? Pathetic!" He roared trying to hit James, but due to his natural intangibility, he couldn't land a hit on him and whenever Trigon's hand passed through him it froze

"WHAT?!" the red being roared

"Natural cold and intangibility. Hit me and freeze!" James spoke shooting a blast of red fire at Trigon, freezing upon impact into ice but the ice melted in less than a second and then eyebeams hit James, sending him flying towards the Plumber's

"No!" the plumbers spoke

"Argh...I...I'm okay...I'm alright." James spoke as he rubbed his head "... ow." he muttered "Okay...Big guy hit's big...Time to hit harder!" James spoke with determination. He hit his Matrix, which was now on his chest, and transformed into Gigasaur!

James had transformed into an Ultimate Vaxasaurian. Gigasaur had grey/tan skin instead of green, the spikes on his back were that of a yellowish brown more than silver. His entire body looked techno-organic, his limbs had exposed metallic plates and tubes that looked barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh. The spikes on his matrix looked like veins, his helmet was now silver and with Triceratop like horns with two horns at the bottom. He looked like a Styracosaurus than an Ankylosaur

"What's this? A moth to a lizard?" Trigon snapped

"Oh shut up!" He yelled, unleashing his arm missiles. Trigon was pushed back by Gigasaur's missiles, getting angrier by the second; the smoke and the explosions were blinding him in his four eyes but it wasn't doing much damage 'Damn, how tough IS this guy? Or...Am I not that strong?' James thought

He growled in anger at that, shaking in anger "Little pest! I'll crush you!" Trigon snarled, flinging away the dust and debris from the missiles. James flinched at the threat, fear filling him to the core "I'll show you the power of TRIGON!" said demon roared as he was plummeting his fist down towards James

James flinched before he was surrounded by yellow and pushed him back as he evolved **"PERFECT GIGASAUR!"** James roared in his quadruped Vaxasaurian form. This form was naturally blue skinned, with green armoured plating on his front and hind leg joints. The limbs themselves were shielded with natural silvery scales that looked like steel plating along with his long yellow claws. His head was protected in a metallic green helmet with mouth spikes at the side and yellow horns as fins in the centre. His armour plated back housed a sail like a Spineosaurus and two cannons either side of it. Its long tail was sectioned like a scorpion and instead of a stinger, the tip of his tail was a spiked laser used for both clubbing his enemies and blasting them. Dead centre of Gigasaur's chest was James's Matrix, but instead of it having four spikes like his father's Ultimatrix it was actually a five pointed star! He roared, shooting lasers from his tail and back cannons

"RARGH! Trigon roared as the enhanced lasers shot straight for him

"Go for it James!" the plumbers spoke as they helped get the civilians out

James frowned, focusing his blasts as he got closer to the being "Come on!" James urged himself as he shot his attacks straight at the red skinned monster. He saw the being start to fade away and stopped his attack, confused, only to be grabbed by it "What the?!" James screamed and was flipped upon his back where his sail was more a detriment than a defence

But he was still clenched in the demons hand "I... will not... go... alone..." he frowned before he and James disappeared in seconds.

And with that...They were gone. The plumbers on the other side were rubbing their eyes in shock and from the bright light that engulfed Trigon and James.

All that was left was burnt ground

"Oh god..." the plumbers spoke in dismay

"Where...where did he...?" another plumber gasped

"Ben is going to kill us..." another spoke

* * *

*with James- ? ? ?*

The young Tennyson groaned as he opened his eyes, finding himself in an alleyway "O-Ow...Everything...Hurts..." he groaned as he tried to pull himself up, he noticed that he had returned back to his human self "Weird." He frowned, looking at his Matrix "Urgh...Guess it timed out..." He panted as he held the side of a building and brought him to his feet. He frowned. It seemed so... so... well... it seemed duller. Less high tech and dirtier "Oh man...where the heck am I?" he wondered as he held his side "Least I'm not bleeding..." He emptied his pockets; glad he had his wallet with him "Thank goodness I wasn't mugged...Maybe someone can help me...?" he wondered going out to the streets and he gasped. It... Looked so old. Like back before Earth integrated with the intergalactic civilation "What the heck...have...have I gone back in time?" James wondered as he went to find some form of date certification: a calendar or a newspaper or something.

2016... wait...

"Who's Superman?" He asked as he looked at the picture with a frown. He flipped through other pages, he noticed unusual names and heroes: Lois Lane, Vicki Vale...Batman, Wonder Woman...Who were these people? He... wasn't in his home dimension! "No...No, no, no!" James panicked as his feet gave way to the floor

His... his family. He might never see them again!

"I...I have to get back..." James panicked, but he tried to compose himself. He took a few deep breaths, shaking "Okay...okay...First thing's first: assess location...Find out WHERE I am, before going crazy." James panted. He looked around the street, trying to answer those questions "Err...Nothing I can use..." James groaned as he got back up slowly

He sighed, rubbing his head. Best to try and find a motel. If he remembered this properly... some guy called Professor Paradox should be coming to pick him up and go him soon. Right?

"Okay...where's a nearby hotel...?" James wondered as he went to find some hospitable human contact

* * *

*time skip*

James sighed as he sat at a cafe a few nights later. Well he thought of it as a cafe... it was really just a pizza place 'Well...At least money is still good here.' He thought, eating another slice of pizza Well... he really just exchanged his Tayden's for dollars. They were apparently worth a LOT

The exchange rate was...insurmountable, to say the least. He only had to trade one of them for his wallet to be filled for a good long while "Alright there kid?" the waiter spoke as he passed James another cup of water

"Yea... just home sick." James sighed, which WAS true

"I hear that..." the waiter sighed and left to help another customer

Suddenly a green steak filled the sky and came racing down right outside the pizza place "Holy crap!" James left the diner to go check it out and make sure no-one else was hurt. The everyone was silent... and then they screamed, running away. The green streak crashed in front of the pizza parlour, making a crator... it was a girl "Oh no!" James spoke as he went to help the girl, his hero side kicking in wanting to help her. He looked her over, taking in her appearance. She was an orange skinned girl with waist long red hair. Her head was covered in a silver "M" shaped headpiece that surrounded the edge of her face but didn't impair her vision. She was wearing a silver and blue armoured bodysuit, with silver arm guards and shoulder-pads. And her eye, including the whites, where green

"Oh..." James muttered, sweat dropping


	2. Titans, GO!

**Enigmus-288** : Cool. Happy birthday!

 **Mr Stark** : Hey man. Great to see you again! And Krystal has her own independent story.

 **Shadowolf** : Think we can meet these other members of the pack someday? Hope you enjoy man.

 **HellgateLegionLord** : Er... This was not the pilot. Thr episode that revealed the teams origin was in season 5 when the show had a darker tone.

 **ZSWeberUnlimited** : Of course we'd go from this point in time onwards. That way, instead of James being pushed into pre-existing status quo and messing stuff up, we instead put him in the status quo before it is even formed meaning the status quo we have is organic and makes sense.

 **61394** : We know. But Trigon was no where even CLOSE to his full power.

 **Sep 5 c1Guest** : Do. Not. Mention. That. Show!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **1st Guest of September 5th** : We are not making THAT Teen Titans. We're going with the 2003 classic. Lots of Teen Titan Go (TV series) bashing though.

 **mrenteria99** : Thank you very much and Ben probably WILL have a heart attack for losing his first son.

 **Shadowolf** : Nice to see the enthusiasm.

 **Mr Stark** : We like putting in surprises in now and then. We'll do our best to make this a great sequel.

 **Guest of September 7th** : Glad we kept you on your toes.

Wow I am so glad you all loved the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 2: Titans, GO!  
**

* * *

James froze. This... this was one of the girls he had been seeing in visions and dreams for years!

The girl looked around, as if scared, before she looked down at her arms. They were in thick grey handcuffs of some sort that covered her hands and went to her elbows with a thick beam between them in the middle. She growled and grunted for a few seconds, trying to break them, before she began to yell in an alien language and smash the cuffs into random objects

"Wait, wait, wait! Hang on. I'm here to help." James spoke trying to dodge the giant cuffs this girl was swinging around but she didn't seem to understand him. And he didn't understand her. But then his Matrix began to beep as she yelled

 **"Universal Translator: Active. Language: Unknown. Attempting translation: Where am I? Who are you? I must get these bindings off of me."** His matrix translated

"Hey, hey, calm down!" James called, the Matrix adjusting his hearing so he heard her in English and his words where translated into hers "Calm down! I'm here to help!" He urged

The girl turned to him and spoke in her mother tongue, to which his matrix translated **"You can help me? How? How can help me if you cannot understand me?"**

"I CAN understand you." He smiled at her "And you understand me since you know I said I could help you." The girl looked at him and raised the cuffs hoping he could get her out of them. James nodded with a smile, taking her shackled hands in his. His heroic side was taking over as he looked over the shackles. 'Okay...No discernible latch...She seems to have super-strength so these are going to have a hell of a strength...Either phasing the cuffs or herself is the option.' James thought "Okay I think I have something. But you're gonna have to trust me; okay?"

"How can I trust you?" She frowned

"Look in my eyes; do you really think I'd do anything bad to you?" James asked, reassuring her. The girl was silent as she did as she was told... and sighed, nodding "Okay, hold on." James spoke as he transformed into his Necrofriggian form. The sight of James transforming into an alien moth like being, made the girl's eyes widen but she remained still. James breathed on the bar between the shackles, being careful not to breathe on her. Where he breathed soon froze over, the alien girl staring in shock "And snap." James spoke with his chilling voice as he broke the bar between the cuffs freeing her from her confinement. "There we go." The shackles fell to the floor, revealing there where golden shackles from her wrist to half way up her forearm under the thicker cuffs. The bar must have been inside the bar for the main shackles because they also fell off, hitting the ground making small cracks "There you go." James smiled as he turned human

The girl examined her free hands; her arms were now out of the way of her concealed chest which was a D-Cup sized breasts concealed by only her armour now. "I... am free." she muttered before her face split into a smile so wide and so full of life happiness it looked like her face was a warm summers day personified. It looked like she was going to hug him... when a figure landed in between them

"Back off!" The figure frowned

"Gah! Who the heck're you?!" James snapped as the girl and he were separated by this new person.

It was a late teenage boy wearing a red shirt and green legging costume. His hands were gloved in elbow shoulder length gloves his back had a black exterior and yellow interior cape, a yellow belt with numerous pouches, black and silver boots and finally a black and white lens domino mask. But he was silent and started throwing red and yellow projectiles at the orange skinned girl

"HEY! What the frick man?" James snapped at him

"She's wrecked this place!" The boy frowned but before either could talk... the girl flew at him at high speed, tackling him and flying off

"Ouch...Okay...You DEFINITELY deserved that." James commented but he ran after them, not transforming as they were not that far away, to see the battle continuing. The alien girl shooting green energy blasts from her hand while the red and green dressed boy dodged and threw explosives "These two are gonna do more harm than good." James muttered to himself as he tried to cease the fighting. When suddenly... a green tiger pounced on the girl, pushing her back "THAT is something you don't see every day." James commented

Especially when the tiger... turned into a PERSON!

"Oh boy...THIS is a new one." James commented "Down Shere Khan!"

The boy was dead on five foot with green skin and he was wearing a black suit with purple on the sides of his stomach and a silver belt. He was also wearing a mask with silver around the eyes and on his... pointed... elf... ears "Former Doom Patrol member Beast Boy at your service, Robin Sir!" The shape shifter saluted to the other boy and that was where James recognized the boy from! He worked with that Batman guy!

"Thanks for the help. And don't call me sir." The now named Robin yelled

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME BACK!" The girl yelled in her language as she burst from a building and... THREW A BUS AT THE TWO OF THEM!

"MOVE!" Robin shouted

"GAH!" Beast Boy yelled as he transformed into a bird flying out of the way

"CRAP!" James shouted running out of the way of the rolling bus

Well... FLYING bus.

Which was heading right towards someone! The person was tall, nearly five foot ten, and was wearing a grey hoodie with the hood pulled up, loose black pants and boots. Hearing the bus coming towards him he down round, James catching a single glowing red eye, and he CAUGHT THE FUCKING BUS!

"Damn it all...When I started to feel normal." The figure spoke in anger. He had a deep, powerful voice of a jock and with a grunt be threw the car back at the alien girl

"You okay?" he asked

"More concerned about you dude." James answered

But then he saw the alien girl and both Robin and Beast Boy getting ready to fight again and he yelled "ENOUGH!" just as a wall of inverted light appeared. I am calling it inverted light and not darkness as when you looked through it you could see everything through it as if it was a white line-art over a black background instead of just seeing endless black. It was like a tinted one-way mirror that got rid of all colour

"Whoa..." James looked as the inverted light formed the shape of a raven

And then it flew into the ground and across the ground and into the shadow of a girl who was standing there. She wore dark blue ankle length, slightly heeled, boots and her skin was a pale grey like she had not seen much sun, even her legs which where bare. James could not make out much more as she also wore a dark blue ankle length cloak that had a golden latch, the match having a large red gem in it. The cloak parted a bit passed her hips, if James was measuring and estimating her body correctly from her high, which is how they could see her pale skin. The cloak also had a hood that was pulled up as far as it could go, hiding the upper half of her face but James could make out her dark purple eyes

'It...it's the other girl...' He thought seeing the girl within the raven

"Everyone calm?" The girl asked kind of monotone

"Yeah..." the hooded male figure answered

"Err...Kinda." the green skinned boy answered

"I'm fine." Robin answered

"Yeah...I'm fine." James answered. The orange skinned girl responded in her own tongue. "... she said she's calm." James nodded... before the orange skinned girl pulled him into a kiss from the back of his neck

"Hmm?" James hummed having his first kiss being taken from this orange skinned alien girl.. The others blinked in shock before the girl broke the kiss

"Do not follow me or you will be destroyed." The girl said in English, her tone seriously to the five before she flew off in a streak of green

"... wow." James muttered as he remembered her face so close to his, her small nose and her cute slips and the way the light shone off her beautiful face

"Err...did that girl just speak English, AFTER kissing you?" the green skinned boy asked in shock

"She did." The guy in the hoodie nodded

"Not to be rude but...Who ARE you?" James asked

"... who's who?" Beast Boy asked before he laughed at some form of joke

"Dude...Really?" the hooded male asked

"Hey! You said Dude!" Beast Boy grinned before he let out a slow, chilled "Duuuuuude."

The others stared at him... before facepalming to some degree "Okay now we have THAT out of the way...Who are you guys?" James asked

"I'm Robin." The Boy Wonder said

"... Victor Stone." the hoodied guy nodded

"Call me Raven." The cloaked girl finished

"And I'm Beast Boy." the purple clothed, elf eared individual answered

"James Tennyson." James introduced proudly

"...Is that supposed to mean something?" Robin asked as he got James up from the floor

"No. It's my name." James deadpanned

"Fair enough. Sorry." Robin answered

"What's with the hoodie?" Beast Boy asked Victor. The tall teen was silent and turned his back on the three, staring to walk away "Hey wait a minute. Where're you going?" Beast Boy asked

"Back off." The guy yelled With that the four behind Victor were stunned, all beast Boy did was ask something...But James had a feeling that this person was hiding something. Suddenly a large golden ship lowered down from the sky "Oh...You've GOT to be kidding." Victor snapped

And then a hologram was projected revealing a massive alien hologram "Okay...At least it's not attacking." Beast Boy commented

'YET.' James thought, his instincts saying something big was coming

 **"PEOPLE OF THIS MISERABLE PLANET!"** The blue, fish looking alien yelled **"IF ANY OF YOU PUNNY HUMANS TRY AND INTERFEAR WE WILL DESTROY YOUR CITY IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!"** And with that the hologram turned off

"Err..." Beast Boy gulped

"Freaking knew it..." James groaned "They're most likely slavers or something." James sighed, walking away

"Slavers? What're you talking about "slavers"?" Robin asked

"I mean beings who enslave other beings and sell them for profit or forced use." James answered "And I'm guessing that Ms "Green-Bolts" was a potential slave before I broke her bonds."

"They said she was a criminal dude!" Beast Boy replied "Plus she said she'd kill us if we followed her!"

"Didn't sound like it to me." James answered "And she was just scared, some DICKWAD got between us and started attacking her. How would YOU react?" And with that mic-drop he transformed to his Necrofriggian form and flew off. Everyone was silent, staring as he flew off until...

"You know he's right." Raven said simply

"What?" Victor and Robin asked

"Scared of being enslaved AND stolen away landing on a foreign world." Raven answered flying off "I sensed her fear."

The three boys looked at each other as the three flying people left and pondered if they should follow

*With James*

James neared a random shop that was ripped open 'Something tells me she's in here.' James thought as he landed softly with his wings becoming a hooded robe. He looked inside to see the girl eating a lot of food 'Wow...Looks like dad as Upchuck.' James thought "Um...Hello?" The girl froze... and then span around, her glowing green fist aimed at him "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! It's me. It's the guy that freed you." James spoke. She froze and calmed down, sighing

"What are you doing here? I told you not to." She frowned

"True." James shrugged as he walked in "And then that alien broadcasted his 'warning'. So, tell me your story." He smiled

"... I am the Princess of a planet that, in your language, would be called Tameran. We were invaded by their species but I sacrificed myself to save my people. And then I did the escaping." The girl sighed, looking down sadly but she smiled lightly at the end as she asked to slightly butcher the English language "They are here to do the recapturing of me and take me to my new 'master'."

"So they are slavers." James nodded as he walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders "Don't worry. I won't let them take you again." He smiled

"Thank you." She smiled. Suddenly James' Matrix turned orange and the symbol began to spin "Foreign DNA located. Beginning scanning process." It said before an orange light washed over the girl's body from head to toe, ending with a few beeps "... that's never happened before." James sweat dropped before the girl grabbed him by his wings and slammed him into the wall, her eyes glowing green as she looked at him in fear

"W... what did you do to me?!" She stuttered a bit in fear

"Nothing! Well... my Matrix scanned you but **I** did nothing! I didn't even know it'd do that! Promise." James explained

"... very well. I will be believing you." She nodded; slowly lowering him and releasing his cloak wings making him flap them lightly

"Ow. Quiet a grip. You nearly broke them off." James flinched, rubbing his wings

"Sorry." she apologized

"Glad that is over." A second female voice said, the two turning to see Raven walking towards them

"Who is this?" The princess asked

"Oh right...This is Raven. I'm James." James answered

"Koriand'r." The princess answered "In your language it translates to Starfire."

"That's a beautiful name." James smiled 'Sort of glad I don't have to think of the herb.'

The girl blushed a bit before looking away

"Flirting with girls already?" Raven spoke in her monotone sarcasm

"H... hey!" He laughed nervously, blushing "I don't flirt! Well... not really."

"What is The Flirting?" Starfire asked

"Nothing, don't worry." James waved off as he turned human... and then his Matrix began to flash as Raven walked towards them

"So...I guess it's only temporary." Raven spoke looking at James

"No, I can switch between my two halves freely." James frowned... and then his Matrix began to scam Raven

"What're you doing?" Raven glared at him

"His light did the scan to me as well." Starfire answered

"I have NO idea what's up with this thing!" James huffed, looking at it in annoyance

"What is that anyway?" Raven asked

"My Matrix." James shrugged "Don't think now's a good time to explain."

"I agree." Robin nodded as he, Victor and Beast Boy arrived

"Ah!" Starfire's hand glowed in defence, to which James reassured her not to worry.

"Calm down." He smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder

"Figured out that this girl isn't the enemy?" Raven asked Victor, Beast Boy and Robin

"She was destroying the central park and I reacted without thinking." Robin admitted

"Fight or flight dude. Ever hear of it?" James snapped. The others frowned at that. They could understand what Robin did but they saw James' point of view to

"So...what do we do?" Victor asked

Before anyone could say anything, several soldier aliens appeared 'Oh shit.' James thought "THEM you can fight, I'm guessing."

 **"Azarath... Metreon... ZYNTHOS!"** Raven called, shooting her magic

'Mum Gwen and Hope would be proud.' James thought as he transformed into Sonic, his evolved Sonorosian or as most people in his world would know it: his version of Ultimate EchoEcho. He had a dark blue metal body with thin body, yellow eyes and yellow cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Sonic Disks are yellow instead of blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on the Matrix symbol connect to some discs and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs

"What the...?" Victor spoke in shock

"DUDE!" Beast Boy gasped in awe

"SONIC!" James spoke with his now metallic voice. He unleashed sonic pulses, the others snapping out of their confusion

"Can we get those guys before things escalate?" James asked

Beast Boy nodded and turned into a bull and charged, Victor raising his arms to pinch. Robin spun around his bo-staff getting ready to fight against the aliens. Everyone yelled, charging. The aliens against the group fought back using laser-guns, but their aim was as bad as a Stormtrooper's

Their speed and fighting skill easily outmatched their foes and soon they were down for good

"Nice fighting skills." James spoke to Victor, whose arm was now exposed showing a metallic limb with blue energy powered forearm… and he was then hit by an energy blast, obliterating his hoodie

"ARGH!" Victor called out in pain revealing his half robotic head; his left side of his head was replaced with a glowing red eye and a similar blue and silver robotics. His chest was all silver, black and white metallic parts interlocked. His shoulders where large circular orbs of tech with a strong blue protective case

"Don't look at me!" Victor turned, turning his back from the team

"So now you know! I'm a freak! A cyborg!" He snarled

"... cooooool." BeastBoy grinned

"Wh-What?" Victor asked in shock, not anticipating that reaction

"You. Look BADASS man." James added

"Just because you aren't a 100% organic does not make you any less of a human." Robin replied

Victor looked down to the floor and frowns...but then he looks back up with a small smile "...Thank you."

"Now those aliens are gonna attack the city though." Beast Boy pointed out

"You should not have come and found me." Starfire frowned

"In my case that would've been an impossibility." James answered "You landed RIGHT in front of the cafe I was in." James quipped

"And if they wanna hurt the people? Then we go to them and stop them cold in their tracks." Robin said, punching his hand into his fist

"I can help with that." Raven nodded

"So...Does that mean we're a team?" James asked

"I guess it does." Cyborg nodded

"No." Robin frowned lightly "I just... left a team work thing. I'm not interested in that."

"If that's what you think Robin." James answered

"At least try this man." Cyborg suggested

Robin didn't answer straight away...But then he answered "Fine, just a try." Robin answered

"Let me." Raven nodded "Now... **Azarath. Metreon. Zynthos."** She chanted, inverted light surrounding the six and when the light faded... they were gone

Not a spare second later the six had reappeared elsewhere, in a massive space ship "O...kay...THAT'S amazing." James spoke

"It's nothing special." Raven answered but James missed the light blush that crossed her cheeks

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked

"We stop the slavers, free the slaves and send a message." James answered

"I was the only slave." Starfire replied

"Then let's "send a message"." Robin answered

"Hey." Cyborg said, grasping Raven's shoulder as everyone ran off

"What?" She asked

"I noticed you've been... hanging back." Cyborg said

"So?" Raven asked

"So...I'm guessing you've got something you're worried about."

"... I just don't think I'll fit in." She sighed

"Listen girl. You're on a team with a green kid who turns into a animals, a teenage Gotham kid dressed like a traffic cone, an alien Princess kidnapped into slavery, a guy who can apparently change into different aliens and a cyborg. I think you'll fit in fine." Cyborg smiled making Raven smile lightly

"Thanks..." Raven answered

"Come on, let's move." Cyborg spoke

*on the bridge*

"What do you mean six teenagers stopped a pluton of our strongest warriors?!" The head of the slavers roared before the wall exploded and the six where standing, there together

Beast Boy was crouched on the furthest on the left, Cyborg next to him cracking his robotic knuckles, Robin was middle left with his Bo staff resting on his shoulder, James was the middle right with his Matrix held up glowing, Starfire was flouting on the middle right with her hands glowing green with StarBolts and Raven was the far right. She was starting still, her cloak wrapped around her neatly

"We aren't six teens." Robin smirked "... we're a team. Everyone... TOGETHER!" James grinned, transforming into Gigasaur and the group raced into the fray to fight the slavers

And so... the battle began

Beast Boy had transformed into a gorilla fighting ahead with James, Starfire and Raven flanked the sides to corner off the slavers and finally Cyborg and Robin took the assault. Cyborg yelled as he was sent flying back, hitting the wall hard. His arm gave a bit of a spark, opening and closing a bit

"Cyborg!" Robin spoke as he used three Birdarangs against the slavers getting them in the shoulder and two in the control panel "You okay?"

"Yea... I'm fine man." Cyborg noticed and then... Robin noticed something next to them. A laser gun

"Think you can integrate that with your arm?" Robin grinned

"No harm in trying." Cyborg nodded and using his technological cables began to merge the laser gun into his arm. He also got to work taking it apart and his arm apart, interlocking the parts

James roared as he just threw soldiers away, Beast Boy using an elephant form to do the same "What sort of dino is that?" Beast Boy asked

"Evolved Vaxasaurian." James answered "It's an alien."

"That is so COOL!" The green skinned hero smiled

 **"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** Raven spoke shooting off a concentrated reverse-light at the aliens The wave of energy flew through the air, sending them flying

"That was amazing." Starfire commented kindly

"Thank you." She nodded with a smile. Starfire turned to the slavers with glowing green angry eyes and aimed to kill them.

"No!" James said, stopping her

"They-" Starfire began to explain

"If you go down that path Kori...You'll never come back, you'll be lost within a spiral of death." James explained. She flinched, her body shaking in anger "Trust me...Good people change when they kill." James answered. She nodded, relaxing "There we go..." James smiled and nodded his head. She nodded weakly only for the leader of the slavers to be creeping up on them but...

A blue beam of sound energy hit him, sending him screaming into the wall

"Booya." Cyborg grinned, his left arm now a cannon

"Dude...that was AWESOME!" Beast Boy cheered

"Suggestion? Loose the mask." Cyborg smiled as the group... well... regrouped

"But...my secret identity..." Beast Boy frowned

"Beast Boy, you're GREEN." Raven answered

"... ah..." BeastBoy started, trying to say something to argue that fact, but he stopped and slumped in defeat while taking his mask off

"Better." James gave a thumbs up to Beast Boy.

*time skip*

Back down on Earth the group were currently sitting in the cafe eating pizza and having drinks. Well, all but Starfire

"You know... we worked really well together." Robin smiled

"It was...different working as a team." Raven added

"Not so different for me, I was USED to working on a team." Beast Boy commented

"I wonder where Starfire is?" James asked, looking around

"She said something about a change." Raven answered…. And on that que Started returned

She came out without her headpiece, most of her clothes remained the same but her shoulders and upper arms were exposed, her forearms were now back of the hand covering bracers. "How do I look?" She smiled

The boys double blinked in honest amazement, except for James...he stared intently and with wide eyes, Starfire now looked like the girl in his visions 100%

"Oh wow." He muttered

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked tilting her head

"You're... beautiful." He muttered, looking away blushing a big

"Oh...Well...Thank you." Starfire blushed lightly back

"Well... since we're a team we will need a base. Proberbly a home." Robin nodded

"A home? For...For all of us?" Cyborg asked "Well... my uncle is a great scientist."

"And I have a good amount of money." Robin nodded in agreement

"So...It's settled? We're making a home?" James asked

"Meaning we just need a name." Beast Boy nodded. The six hummed at the possible names they could use.

"You know what? We're like modern day Titans. I think that works." Raven nodded

""Titans"?" the remaining five asked

"Yeah...Yeah "Titans" That works." James smiled

"The Teen Titans." Robin nodded "Has a good ring to it."

"I like it." Cyborg smiled

"Definitely, The Teen Titans!" Beast Boy flexed his "muscles" as he imagined themselves posing on a poster acting heroic.

"What are "Titans"?" Starfire asked innocently

"Being of great power, normally protectors." James said simply

"Then I like the word "Titans" as well." Starfire responded

"This is going to be a great team." Robin smiled

* * *

Oh fuck wow, you all seemed to love last chapter.

Well here is the next chapter I REALLY hope you continue to enjoy this fic!


	3. Bonding, GO!

**SaurusRock625** : Well, I am sorry but I don't remember the form.

 **ZSWeberUnlimited** : Robin's the leader but James and Cyborg are both second in command.

 **Austin 'SirAuruda1st'** Bass: That... Was a coincidence. I'm British so 9/11 isn't brought up so if skipped my mind.

 **61394** : Batman CAN be warm and fuzzy. He cares for his sons. All he cares about is stoping anyone from loosing their friends or family because of some punk with a gun.

 **coduss** : That costume WILL appear at some point. Just wait and see.

 **True Wielder of The Ultimatrix** : Krystal's Harem. Ghay is all I will say.

 **Shadowolf** : Nice to meet you all. And yes, Luna is bae.

 **Azure** : Maybe.

 **Helper/ Mr. Fix-It** : Okay. Look. I run all of my stories through spell check two or three times so any spelling/grammar mistakes I make have just slipped through the cracks. Also I am British so a large handful of words and more are just spelt differently. Such as honour. Britain uses u in this word while America dose not.

 **Starky:** Really dude? I thought you would read and remember the review replies I do. We wanted to put James in here at THIS point for one simple reason: we are not forcing him into an existing status quo and fucking it all up, making everyone act out of character, and instead having him join as the team is formed it means that all character reactions and interactions that happens are REALISTIC.

And no there will be no fighting between James and the other guys because, again, relationships will be frowinf differently meaning the romance won't develop the same way.

Also if James, and beat, the Titans then why would he join them? Also it makes the Titans look bad. The key point of crossovers is not to make either side look better than the other. For example: look at Ben 10/Generator Rex Heroes United, they do a good job in making both heroes look competent... Although it DOES paint Rex in a slightly negative light but it's closer than most other crossovers.

 **OmegaEntertainment** : We answer reviews like that in Review Corners, as their entire purpose is to answer reviews. The purpose for answering reviews here is to have an exchange with the audience without using up too many words like how Review Corners do. For example, this one added about 800 words and I don't like artificially extending my chapters like this.

 **VexisBloodmoon** : Always nice to meet/talk to a fan, new or old. And as for Ben's reaction... Krystal's Harem. It will be out soon. Just wait and see.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Thewittywhy** : it's James not Jason. You might be getting two characters mixed up.

 **Geo soul** : we're probably not going to include RWBY. We might mention it as a show they watch, but I don't think Monty Oum's fantastic series is coming to be part of this story

 **61394** : Ha ha, yep.

 **Codus** : Yeah well the New 52 reboot and the DC Rebirth didn't happen yet so...Meh.

 **Shadowolf** : Jeez man, calm down...okay?

 **OmegaEntertainer** : thank you.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

Okay, so now for a calmer chapter to cool down. Also, I bet NONE of you can guess what we will be doing with Slade.

After all in the comics he was an awesomely powerful Assasin while in the cartoon he was an evil master. Which will we do? Or... Will we do our own thing?

You honestly have no way of knowing besides reading! So if you wanna know then just... Well... Keep reading!

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 3: Bonding, GO!**

* * *

James hummed as he looked through the tower, smiling as he saw how it was partially built and near completion. He saw each of the Titans looking over the rooms, and he noticed Raven not even doing anything to her own room. "Raven?" He asked, walking in

She didn't respond immediately, but she DID turn around via levitation "Yes?"

"Oh err...I was just wondering why you weren't setting up yet." James rubbed the back of his head

"I organize better with quiet." She answered

"I... well... sorry." He gulped

"It was loud before you came...You helped make it quiet." Raven spoke kindly with her monotone voice

"Oh...Err...No...No problem." James answered but he didn't understand it much "So um...What...What do you think about your room?" James asked, still confused

"It's spacious. I have enough room for all of my books." She said simply

"You...You have books? What kinds?" James asked

"Mostly magic." Raven answered "Why?"

"Just curious." He shrugged nonchalantly

"You aren't surprised...You KNOW magic..." Raven spoke

"Yeah, my family has...some very strong magic ties." James answered "Mainly two of my mothers and some of my sisters."

"Um...TWO of your mothers?" Raven double blinked

"Yeah...I err...I come from a large family." James chuckled awkwardly "Kind of."

"What do you mean "kind of"? Are you some form of royalty that has too many illegitimate children?" Raven asked

"None of them are illegitimate!" James frowned "But yea, royalty."

"I didn't mean the illegitimate part harshly...But you are royalty?" Raven asked

"Yeah...royal...three...three/four? Four times over I think. I don't keep track." James answered "None of us really do. Let's see... Mama Attea, Looma, Isis and Selena. Yea four times over. Well... maybe five if Hope counts but meh."

"Four royal mothers...That...That's some family." Raven commented kindly, albeit with her monotone spoke

"Not my only ones but yea." James nodded with a smile

"What were they like?" Raven asked with a sign of intrigue

"They... where all amazing." He sighed

"Were? What do you mean?" Raven asked in confusion, as Starfire floated behind James not arousing suspicion by either him or Raven.

"Well... kinda came from another universe." He shrugged

"Another universe? That WOULD explain your open-mindedness." Raven answered

"Dad was in the relationship when I found him." James waved off, turning into his Nechrofriggeon form "I was born like this... only blue and black. This species gives birth Asexually and I was born a year and a half before I met Dad and my parents. Me and my siblings flew off because... we basically eat sun's for a while when babies."

"So...that...moth form of yours...?" Raven asked

"My biological form, like I said." James nodded

"And the eating sun's part? You're not going to eat OUR sun are you?" Raven asked

"No, just the expelled plasma." James answered "And I outgrew that. It was when I was a baby."

"Oh..." Raven nodded "And besides the dinosaur, the blue robot and your normal form...what else have you got?" Raven asked

"I've also got a giant spider ape...and I've never tried any other forms." He explained/admitted

Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose with a slight chuckle "...You're something else James..."

"And you've got a nice laugh." James smiled. Raven blinked, holding back a blush at the compliment "S-Sorry, I...I'm sort of honest with my comments and feelings." James answered

"It's fine." She nodded

"Um...Listen...If...If you or the others need a hand with moving stuff...I'll be happy to help." James spoke

"I will keep that in mind." She nodded, going back to her meditating

James nodded, turning around... right into Starfire "S-Starfire!" James gulped as he pulled himself up from the floor from on top of her "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in!"

"It is fine." She smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him away

"S-See you later Raven." James spoke through the door as he was being dragged by the alien girl

"Bye..." Raven whispered, her heart gently fluttering from seeing James.

But in the corridor, James was being dragged by Starfire into her own room for privacy. She smiled happily and innocently as she shut the door "S-Star...what's going on?" James asked with a blush

"So... you have multiple mothers?" Starfire smiled happily, in her innocent way

"Yeah! I-I mean...Yes, yes I do." James nodded "I've got nine mothers." He answered

"... I am happy to join Raven as mothers of your children!" Starfire said with an innocent smile "You come from a multi-mother family; you must want the same for your children!"

"I...you-Raven-ch-children-mothers..." James's face was immediately flustered into a red sun, thinking that steam would come out of his ears or he'd have a bloody nose.

"James?" Starfire frowned, tilting her head in confusion... and looking cuter

"I-I...I've never...um...it-it's just..." James tried to explain but his words were getting caught in his throat. Starfire was now frowning... or pouting really 'Is being INSANELY beautiful and cute one of her powers?!' James gulped "I...I'd like that..." He answered, almost straining his words

Starfire cheered and hugged him "Oh most glorious!" She smiled

"Hmm!" James stiffened as he felt her boobs press against him from the hug. 'G-G-Girl hug...!' He thought with a dopey blush on his face. They were not very big but they felt good. And she wasn't some fan girl, she was a friend who... did she like him? She was so hard to read with how happy and gentle and kind she was to everyone

"Are you alright? You have become stiff." She spoke innocently and didn't mean to say an innuendo

"I... *cough cough* I'm fine." he muttered

"Do you not like hugs?" Starfire asked kindly

"No I do, you just caught be by surprise." He chuckled with a small smile

"That's good." Starfire smiled "Did you mean it when you wanted to help with our rooms?"

"Well... yea." He nodded

"Can you help me with mine?" She asked

"Sure." he nodded with a smile "What do you need?"

"My bed, clothes and other things." Starfire answered

"C... Cloths?" he blushed

"Yes, I need help putting them away." Starfire answered kindly

"O… Okay." he nodded. Inside James's mind he imagined a kettle whistling from the heat he felt from his blushing 'Please tell me I don't have to help with underwear.' he thought

"Just...ONE question...Can you help me with these please?" Kori asked as she held up a bra… And James fainted

* * *

*Time Skip*

James was currently lying down on a warm pillow on a bed...at least it FELT like a warm pillow. He looked up and saw Starfire looking down at him with a concerned look. His head was currently on her lap. "... GAH!" He gasped, sitting up suddenly

"Are-are you alright?" Starfire asked in worry

"Y... yea. What happened?" James nodded

"I showed you an undergarment, you fainted, Raven came in and told me to keep an eye on you while she went to get water." Starfire answered

"... oh." James muttered "So...how long WAS I out for?" He asked

"Twenty minutes." Raven said as she talked in with a glass of water

"Oh...thank you." James nodded, taking the glass of water

She nodded as he drank it down quickly "Starfire mentioned something, when you passed out." Raven spoke as James finished off the glass with the last gulp.

"She wanted me to help with her underwear." He blushed

"Ah...And I guess you're uncomfortable around that subject?" Raven asked

"Kinda... had fangirls in my world." He nodded

"What are "Fan girls"?" Starfire asked innocently

"You...Really?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, in a state of "I can understand" but also "I'm calling BS".

"... my dad's famous." Was all James said

"He is?" Raven and Kori asked

"Yeah...Where I'm from...He's the world's most famous hero...Saved the world numerous times, saved the universe just under the "saving earth" part...There's pressure involved I won't lie...But Dad never let it go to his head." James explained

"He sounds impressive." Robin nodded from the doorway

"Gah! Jeez..." James jumped lightly

"I hope you're not always this jumpy." Cyborg chuckled

"... kinda." He panted

"You need to relax dude, being wound up to tight causes problems." Beast Boy answered

James chuckled softly, rubbing behind his head "Yea... I guess... er... do either of you need help?" He gulped

"If you're offering." Cyborg nodded

"Of course." James smiled

"Come on then, I've got some tech I need moving." Cyborg smiled

James nodded, following "So...Not to overstep my boundaries...But what happened?" James asked

"Happened?" Cyborg asked

"You know... how you became 'the Cyborg'." James said nervously

"Oh...THAT." Cyborg frowned

"I'm sorry. Guess I overstepped my mark." James apologised

"Nah... it's fine. Dad was a scientist and I just got caught in an explosion when visiting him." He sighed

"Oh crap...Man, I'm sorry." James frowned

"Yea." Cyborg nodded with a frown "But...It is what it is. My dad felt responsible and he did what he could to help."

"And he made you like... well..." James said nervously, pointing up and down on Cyborg

"Yeah...He meant well though." Cyborg answered

James nodded at that, looking down at his Matrix "I know exactly what you mean..." James commented

* * *

*time skip*

"And...HERE...!" Cyborg spoke laying down his last computer.

"That took a while." James sighed

"Now to set them up." Cyborg spoke

"Oh...come ON..." James groaned

"Don't worry, I've got this." Cyborg chuckled

"Oh... thanks." He chuckled

"No problem. I bet Robin or Beast Boy need a hand though." Cyborg commented

"... ah come on!" James groaned

"I doubt Beast Boy has anything big." Cyborg answered with a shrug

* * *

*time skip*

"Well...I guess this is your room..." James commented seeing the shape-shifter's room…. which….. which was disaster area

"I know; right? It's spacious and MINE!" Beast Boy smiled in his monkey form swinging from a...what appeared like a mountain of rubbish.

"We haven't even been in the building for a whole DAY! How is it THIS messed up ALREADY?" James asked in shock

"I ordered a LOT of take out." Beast Boy smiled

"...Clean this up...Right now!" James answered

"Nope!" He huffed

"I...If you don't clean this up, you're gonna be covered in fleas!" James answered

"So what?" BB asked

"SO WHAT?!" James deadpanned

"I turn into primate's dude. Constant lunch." he answered doing just that.

James' eye twitched and he sighed, knowing he had to give up. With a heavy sigh he went off to find Robin. "He seems like he'll be a handful." As James knocked on Robin's door to come help, he saw that Robin was holding a pile of clothes in his hands "Hey man, you okay?" James smiled

"Just...Yeah. Give me a hand please?" Robin asked

"Sure." James nodded, walking in. Inside Robin's room, it was clean, well-organised and respectable "This is so much better than Beast Boy's." James laughed, smiling

"Why? What's wrong with his?" Robin asked as James helped put away Robin's clothes

"It's the opposite of this room." James answered "It looks like a bomb went off in there."

"...Are you serious?" Robin asked

"See for yourself if you don't believe me." James answered

"I'd rather not." Robin sighed

"I've got to admit...You've got good cleaning skills." James spoke

"Had to keep the place clean." Was all Robin said

"So... what do you need help with?" James asked

"I've got a few pieces to put away. It'd go quicker with two." Robin answered

"...What sort of pieces?" James asked cautiously, to see that Robin meant his birdarangs and staves "... ah."

"Give me a hand please?" Robin asked

"...None of them will spring up in my hand will they?" James asked cautiously

"No." Robin rolled his eyes

"Then I'll move the staves." James nodded

"In the pull out section." Robin answered

"Oh nice." James nodded and opened up Robin's secret compartment.

Robin nodded, getting to work "I guess you're used to this sort of thing?" Robin asked

"I've got mothers who have secret compartments around the house." James answered slotting the staves into their designated sections "I STILL haven't found them all."

"...Sounds like my last place." Robin answered

"Multiple hidden weapon caches?" James inquired

"Basically." he nodded

"Custom made weapons?" James asked

"Yep."

"Sounds like you've got a good family." James commented kindly. Robin just sighed/frowned at that "Oh...sorry...Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" James asked

"Don't have the best relationship with him." Was all Robin said

"Ah..." James nodded sadly. Robin nodded, chuckling "Guess we can't choose family can we?" James commented innocently

"Adopted." was what Robin deadpanned

"Ah...Foot in mouth." James acknowledged what he had said was in bad taste

"It's fine." Robin sighed

"Is...Is this everything?" James asked

"Yes, thanks James." Robin nodded with a smile

"I'll see you late; okay?" James answered with a kind wave. Robin nodded, James heading off to his room. James looked inside of his own room, it was mostly clean with a guitar in the corner...it wasn't his original one, but he liked it just the same. He sighed, walking to the guitar and picking it up. He layed down on his bed to play... only to find Starfire was laying on her side, smiling at him "GAH! Kori!" He yelled, jumping back a bit in shock

The guitar slipped down his fingers and made the "Vwwh!" noise

"I did not know you played an instrument." Kori smiled

"I... had this when we all met, before then and after then to." James said nervously "What are you doing in my room?"

"I thought it would be appropriate since we are to be lovers." Kori answered

James was bright red and stuttered "L... L... lovers?"

"You, I and Raven. Are we not together?" Kori asked

"Er..." James muttered, sweating

"You are perspiring...Do you need to sit down?" Kori asked

"I'm... laying down Kori." He blushed

"Well...Do you think it is a good idea?" Kori asked

"W... what's a good idea?"

"Us...being together. The three of us." Kori answered

"I... er..." he gulped, shocked. He honestly didn't know what to say

"Or...Is this too much all at once?" Kori frowned

"A... a bit." James admitted "I never thought of me being a relationship. And now that you and Raven... decided to be in my 'harem'..." James said, playing into what Starfire thought was going on "... I... well... a bit caught off guard. So... I guess you thought we were sharing a room?"

"That is one thing I was thinking. Yes." Kori answered

"Well... we DID sort out YOUR room." He pointed out

"Oh..." Kori frowned

"But um...Could...Could we maybe start as friends first?" James gulped

"Friends?" She pouted lightly

"Y-You know...like...Maybe...Maybe friends who kiss?" James blushed as he was becoming flustered from finding the right words

"So... I will be... the girlfriend?" She asked, tilting her head as she tried to remember her Earth terminology

"I...I think so...Yeah." James hiccupped with a blush. Starfire nodded with a smile and kissed him. As she pulled back, his face lit up like a red bulb, but he smiled having a kiss from a beautiful girl. Again.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kori asked

"I...I won't say "no"." James gulped lightly with a small smile

"So I wasn't good?" She frowned sadly, pulling back

"N-No. No I didn't say that...Did I? But...You were...REALLY good." James answered honestly...albeit with a fluster

"... Really?" She asked hopefully

"Have I lied to you?" James asked kindly

"... No." She smiled

"So believe me when I say this: You. Were. Good." James repeated slowly with a kind smile. She smiled and hugged him, cheering. James gulped happily and nodded, hugging back.

"Do you think Raven would like this?" Starfire asked

"... er..." James said, his mind going blank

"Should I ask her? Maybe she can help sort it out?" Starfire asked

"N... no! No! It... It's okay!" James said in panic

"Oh...Okay..." Kori answered with a nod, following a hug to her now boyfriend

James' blush finally subsided as he tried to think of what his dad did in these situations 'What would dad do?' He thought to himself... So…. All he did was hug her back in kind. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. As they hugged, Raven was observing them with her magic.

She didn't know why she was though. She overheard everything about what happened: wanting to be in a shared relationship with James. And how they took into consideration of her feelings but... she did not know how to FEEL about that "How...How do I feel about this?" She frowned putting her hand over her heart. She honestly did not know. She forced her emotions deep down inside her and little did she know, a new... purple cloaked emotion formed

* * *

*Time skip*

By now the entire team was in the main room "Well...Looks like our tower is our home now." Beast Boy smiled. Cyborg nodded, adjusting a massive TV

James looked at the TV with a slightly tilted head "Big one isn't it. Five times HD quality, 80 inches in length. What's wrong?" Robin asked

"...The one back home is bigger." James admitted guiltily. Everyone looked at him in disbelief "...What?" James asked innocently

"Your TV is bigger?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah...custom made...And...he said that it was "ten times HD"." James answered honestly and without ego "And... well... all the channels in the universe."

"...EVERY channel in the universe?" Beast Boy asked

"Every channel...Though some of them have blocks on them." James answered "Because my siblings, besides Krystal, are all under 10 years old."

"Wow...So...So no "below the belt" programs?" Cyborg asked

"No." James shook his head "If you want... I can upgrade it... I think."

"You can?" Raven blinked

"Yeah...It'll take me a minute but...I'm sure I can upgrade it." James nodded

"How? Unless you're a tech-wiz like Cy here..." Beast Boy commented

James smiled, shifting through his Matrix and activating it. In place of James was now a small bipedal frog like alien, it's size was at least 2 foot in height, it had gained a third eye in the centre of its head and it's clothes were mainly black but with yellow likes like circuitry. In the centre of its chest was James' Matrix, on his back was a shoulder length protruding rectangle with the same yellow circuitry. His hands and feet only had four digits, but they were thin and nimble enough to make complicated 9"Now... let's do this." James said in a high pitched, smart voice as he jumped onto the TV As James began to work on the television he began to utilise his enhanced intellect to locate and upgrade the television...and one way he did that was telekinetically dismantle to television!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cyborg spoke in shock

"Don't worry, it's all in control." He spoke as he reached out and began to glide his fingers over the wiring, configuring the circuitry and returning them back together. It was also like he was just typing on thin air and things reacted as she wanted As he carefully fixed the TV again, looking exactly the same as it did before the upgrade, inside the circuitry and definition were magnified...in addition the amount of electricity it needed to function was lowered. High quality TV, low electric bill. "All done." He smiled, turning human again

"Wow..." Raven spoke

"You didn't change the size?" Beast Boy asked

"I couldn't...It would've broke." James answered "Care to do the honours?" He handed the remote to his friend

Robin grinned, taking the remote "Three, two, one..." Robin spoke and the TV's picture was as clear as a window! It was crystal clear with no snow and clear uninterrupted sound

And what's more... it was on an alien TV channel!

"Is...Is this...?" Robin asked

"An alien TV channel...Though I've got to be honest, I've not seen this one before." James smiled

"... Wow." Everyone muttered before Starfire squealed

"Now...I HAVE put a blocking system in the TV, if we find any channels we don't like...We've got it covered." James added

"Awww!" Beast Boy groaned

"This feels like the start of something great." Robin smiled

"I'm thinking the same thing." Cyborg smiled

* * *

Well, here we go with chapter 3. This is a calmer chapter, we will be getting to more action soon.


	4. HIVE, part 1- The HIVE Arrive, GO!

**Mr Stark:** Starky it's fine. And I meant to my replies to other reviews. Gotta say, I'm surprised you didn't ACTUALLY review last chapter.

 **That Lucario You Know** : It's in... drying cement. Not fully locked but more or less.

 **Shadowolf** : Yes James WILL get those forms. His Matrix scanned them in Chapter 2. And tips? Just write what you think is a good plot. Think about implications in dialog and talk to your plot with people to check for plot holes.

 **GriffonicTobias** : Thank you.

 **Hichigo** : WayBig is based on Ultraman Tiga. Ghost and I already have our own one, based on another one.

 **Lonestar88** : ... read the Author Notes.

 **Guest chapter 3 Sep 19** : ... DVD counterparts over the show? What the HELL are you talking about?!

 **mrenteria99** : As we said, Robin is the leader.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Raven dose not have ZERO emotion, she has highly CONTROLED emotions.

 **ZSWeberUnlimited** : James is not his father so I AM glad we got the natural differences then.

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : ... why?

 **Angryboy13** : Fucking crap. I will probably rant once I've seen the first two to five episodes.

 **SaurusRock625** : Ghost and I have our own design, sorry.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Angryboy13** : haven't seen it, don't WANT to see it. Saw a preview...Didn't like it.

 **Red the Pokémon Master** : there might be.

 **ZSWeberUnlimited** : James finding similar aliens like Swampfires or Fourarms are slim to none. You wouldn't see a Korblock from Rick and Morty in the DCAU would you?

 **Hichigo** : we've already got an idea for James' To'Kustar -Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

Sorry for the delay everyone, FanFic decided to be a bitch and not show the latest reviews for the last four to five days. Now a lot of you probably think I should have updated anyway. Well here's the thing, I LIKE interaction with the readers so I will ALWAYS wait till the reviews are clear to update.

Hope you like this one ti make up for no chapter on Monday!

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 4: HIVE, part 1**

 **The HIVE Arrive, GO!  
**

* * *

"Hmm...That was a good sleep..." James sighed from under his sheets but he blinked, feeling weight next to him "Err..." He slowly looked to his left and saw Kori sleeping next to him. He sighed at that, but smiled lightly and hugged her gently

"Hmm..." Kori moaned happily feeling warm in his kind embrace

"Er... Kori? It's time to get up... for me at least." He whispered gently go her

"Hmm...five...more minutes..." Kori mumbled happily

James sighed, kissing her forehead gently as he tried to get out of bed... but Starfire's grip was too strong "Err...K-Kori...Kinda losing the felling in my arm." James spoke in worry but she just purred and snuggled into his side "K-Kori...Kori-eeee!" He squeaked. He could have transformed into his Evolved Galvan form or even a form that could slip out from underneath...But Koriand'r was sleeping on said arm. She was sleeping like a log... and James face palmed, shifting into his Nechrofriggeon form "Doy..." he rolled his eyes "Sorry Kori." He turned intangible and descended through the bed and flew off out of his room "Right...time for breakfast." he spoke flying to the kitchen. "Now...let's see what we've got today..."

As he entered the room he saw the others already up. Raven was reading a good while drinking some herbal tea, Robin watching TV and as for Cyborg and Beast Boy...

"I AM NOT HAVING DISGUSTING TOFU!" Cyborg snapped

"I'M NOT HAVING BACON DUDE! THAT'S GROSS!" Beast Boy snapped

"Err...Bit loud this morning." James spoke getting himself some cereal

"For some reason I see this as being a 'thing'." Robin sighed

"So... why are they fighting?" James asked

"Cyborg loves meat, Beast Boy is a vegetarian." Raven said simply

"Ah...That old dilemma." James nodded and took a spoonful of cereal

"Yep." The two bird themed heroes nodded

"I'll eat Tofu when HELL freezes over!" Cyborg snapped

"Look... BB has tofu and Vic just have bacon. You don't NEED to eat the same stuff." James groaned

"Ah...Just...Fine." BB and Cy answered

That was when Starfire flew in, yawning as she rubbed her eyes lightly "Morning..." She yawned

"Morning Kori." James spoke kindly. She flew over to him, hugging his arm as she sat next to him "Sleep well?" James asked kindly

"Very...Though I missed you in bed." Kori answered honestly without tact and everyone froze "What? What did I say?" Kori asked with a tilt of her head

"Y-You...and...And HIM? Only after a week?!" BeastBoy asked in shock

"IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT!" James yelled, putting his red face in his hands "She snuck into my room and cuddled me as I slept!"

"Sleepy NINJA..." Beast Boy sung the last word with a "tentacle watery" motion. Everyone just gave him a 'really' look "What?" he asked. To which the collective response was a shake of their heads...except for Starfire, she just yawned and started eating James' cereal

James looked at her and then chuckled switching the spoon with Starfire from each usage 'Indirect kisses...Just like an anime.' he thought

Starfire was thinking a similar thought, just without the anime bit, and she blushed and smiled while giggling

"James, when you've finished breakfast; can I have a word with you?" Raven asked

"Hmm? Yea, sure Rae." He nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

After breakfast...and much...MUCH arguing from Cyborg and Beast Boy about breakfast preferences. James was now with Raven, as per their talk earlier "So...What did you want to talk about Rae?" James asked

"Don't you think you are moving a bit fast with Starfire?" Raven asked

"I...Kinda? I mean...I've never HAD a girlfriend before..." James answered "It's all kind of new to me." Raven sighed at that, rubbing her forehead "Being honest Raven...I'm kinda scared." James answered

"Scared? Scared of what?" Raven asked "You've fought aliens."

"Fighting evil aliens is one thing but...DATING is different." James admitted. Raven raised an eyebrow at that "I've had practice fighting bad guys...I got good at it...But girls...I mean girls came RUSHING at me, because my dad is famous..." James explained

"I see?" Raven nodded lightly

"Star...She...She's the first girl I ever truly liked on my own." James answered. Raven nodded with a smile "Are you mad at me?" James asked in worry, but slightly calmed down when he saw her smile

"Why would I?" She asked curiously

"Well...I...I'm not sure." James admitted. She shrugged her shoulders lightly at that

* * *

*time skip*

It was now about lunch time, everyone at a familiar pizza place "Hmm...Vegetarian Pizza." Beast Boy smiled eating a slice.

"Meat lovers." Cyborg frowned, taking a large bite of his pizza

"Dude! I've BEEN most of those animals!" Beast Boy snapped

"Hmm...Still taste pretty good though." Cyborg answered

"This... this is going to be their 'thing'. Isn't it?" James groaned

"Very much so." Robin sighed

"Okay, who's got the "Chilli sauce, spicy salami, ground beef and jalapeno slices" pizza?" the patron spoke

"That's me!" Starfire cheered

"Um...No, no that one's mine." James added

"You like spicy foods?" Kori asked

"God help your tongues..." the patron sighed and placed the pizza between them

"And they're dating." Raven added

"...God help your friends." the waiter answered again and left.

James laughed as he had a slice of pizza "Hmm...That's a good slice. Thanks." He called out to the waiter.

"It is. It's the right amount of spicy." Starfire answered

"Oh come on...It can't be THAT spicy." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Trust me when I say this: Eat this at your own peril. I knew a guy who had to stay in hospital from eating a spicy pizza slice that I ordered." James warned Cyborg.

"Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes, taking a slice and biting into it...

Cyborg's robotic eye shrunk back into itself and his human side began to sweat...along with his tongue.

And...

 **"ARRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"** He ran around the pizza parlor screaming in blistering spicy food pain.

Everyone laughed at that, Cyborg grabbing a massive jug of milk and chugging it

"Milk Gallon challenge." James laughed

"Chug, chug, chug!" Beast Boy cheered

"BAH...!" Cyborg panted as his tongue hung out in relief "On... oh god!" He groaned "That... that hurt!"

"I warned you." James sighed with a small smile

"It's delicious." Starfire smiled

"You two must have stomachs of tungsten." Robin commented

"I'm an ice based alien." James deadpanned

"I am more tolerant to strong flavours." Kori answered

'Same taste in food.' Raven thought, blinking a bit

Suddenly there was an explosion a few buildings down, rocking a good portion of the city

"What the heck?" James shouted as the group went outside to find the explosion source. They saw three figures emerging from a bank through the smoke, all carrying large bags of money "Doesn't end does it?" James sighed

"Nope. Titans, Go!" Robin called

The group raced to the back where they saw the three figures with the bags of money. There was a teenage girl; a large teenage male and what looked like a small bold kid

The girl had upturned pink hair like a horseshoe with two hair bands holding them in place. She was wearing a mainly black dress with long black sleeves concealing her B-Cup breasts, but she had dark purple stockings on and purple shoulder covers. Her shoes were black and purple platform shoes giving her an extra four inches in height.

The taller one was like seven foot tall wearing a black suit that covered all but his face and hands, massive golden bands around his neck and waist and wrists and boots. He had long red hair and he looked like... well... he looked like a caveman

And the last one...The bald boy... was wearing a green jumpsuit with a silver backpack with a gadget filled technological belt and a green lens silver goggles

"And who are you guys?" Cyborg asked

"We're members of H.I.V.E. But you can call me Gizmo. That's Mammoth and our Femme Fatale is Jinx." Gizmo answered

"My my, **hello** cutie." Jinx flirted with James, fluttering her eyes as she saw him

"M-Me?" James gulped pointing to himself

"Ah come ON!" Beast Boy groaned "TWO hot babes dude?!"

"H... hey! I'm not doing anything!" James gulped

"I've got the hottie. You losers deal with the rest." Jinx waved off, strutting towards her chosen 'opponent'

"Why do YOU get the anime dipstick?" Gizmo snapped, to which Jinx didn't respond "Come on Mammoth!" Gizmo groaned as the Titans began to fight back

"Anime dipstick?! What?!" James snapped in anger, growling

"Yeah, that stupid blue hair. What're trying to prove? You being a weeaboo or something?" Gizmo answered intentionally insulting James.

"... I'M PART NECHROFRIGGEON YOU RACIST MOTHERFUCKER!" James roared, turning into his natural evolved Nechrofriggeon form and flying at Gizmo as fast as he could in a blind rage

"Oh SHIT! Mammoth!" Gizmo panicked to his muscled ally

"Told you that mouth of yours would get you in trouble." Mammoth answered trying to grab James but he phased through him and he punched Gizmo as he solidified in the face

"YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KNOCK ALL YOUR TEETH OUT AND LEAVE YOU FROZEN, BUCK NAKED, IN A MASSIVE ICE BURG IN THE MIDDLE OF NEW YORK!" James snapped before he flew after the pink cat eyed girl who was running away with her arms outstretched to the sides like she was pretending to be a plane

"No anime jokes." Beast Boy gulped and spoke to Cyborg

"Agreed." He nodded as the boys went to fight Gizmo, Mammoth getting in the way of the girls leaving James to deal with Jinx

* * *

*with James*

"Where did that "Jinx" go?" James spoke, as he phased through buildings to find her and as he flew... a manhole cover suddenly flew up and hit him in the gut

"Ooooh! Bad luck hot stuff." The pink haired girl giggled, sitting on top of a dumpster with pink sparkles around her fingers which faded after a second

"Ow..." James groaned "I-I'm NOT in the mood...Your friend just pissed me off." He looked up at her.

"He's my classmate. NOT my friend. I hate the guy." She huffed before smiling "I'm sorry he made you upset. Want me to make you feel better?"

"Sure...Give yourself up." James chuckled

"Gonna have to catch me first." She smiled, her finger wiggling

"Alright...I'll play." James became intangible and left Jinx's sight

Jinx grinned and clicked her fingers, a link spark going off. James was flying behind her to freeze her... and a piano fell on him "Ooh...So close." She teased

Luckily for James he was intangible at that time, so it just phased through him "... bad luck powers." He worked out from that those simple acts

"And EXTREME probability manipulation." She nodded with a smile "You're more than a pretty face."

"Oh SO much more." James answered

"I can't wait to see." She purred, clicking her fingers... and James' Matrix flashed, turning him human

"What the?" James snapped

"Wow...You ARE so much more..." Jinx purred with a seductive grin She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck "Bad luck and probability, remember?" She grinned up at him, her pink eyes sparkling with mischief

"...I've always had bad luck...Particularly with girls." James admitted, while failing to mention about Starfire.

"Well... looks like I'm giving GOOD luck for once." She winked before she kissed him

"Hmm!" James hummed in shock wanting to pull back but the wall stopped him from doing so. Jinx moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. James gulped in worry as he was worried that Kori would see them "You taste good." Jinx grinned as she broke the kiss "Sorry I have to do this though." She pouted before she blasted him in the chest with a pink energy bolt from her hand, knocking him out "You ARE a good looking one..." Jinx frowned "Too bad." she pouted sadly, walking away

* * *

*With the other Titans*

The Titan's where having trouble with these new villains when Jinx returned. She frowned and looked at them "Having trouble?" she asked as she snapped her fingers

Robin yelled as he charged at Mammoth... and tripped, Mammoth's fist hitting his chest and sending him flying "Robin!" Beast Boy spoke, transforming into a lion, to which Jinx clicked her fingers again

He jumped at Gizmo... only for a fire escape to land on him with a glowing energy net landing on top of him seconds later "HA!" Gizmo grinned, attaching a device onto Cyborg's back

"Hey! What is that?!" Cyborg snapped only for his body to be hacked and he began to aim at his teammates... and then his body was electrocuted before falling over, his body spasming

 **"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!"** Raven spoke trying to stop Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. villains

"Sorry Miss Goth! I'm not giving in!" Jinx smirked, shooting a blast of pink from her hands at Raven's with the two hitting each other in the middle

"Magic?!" Raven gasped

"That's right." Jinx grinned, bringing one hand back and clicking

"What did you MMPH?!" Raven yelled, her hood suddenly pulling itself down past her chin with a hard tug. That broke her concentration, which stopped her attack, and Jinx's magic blast bit her hard sending her flying back

"RARGH!" Starfire punched Mammoth into the air and flew at Jinx at a racing car level of speed.

"WHOA! What's wrong with you?" Jinx asked, using her magic to make Starfire miss by a few inches but Jinx was still sent flying from the shockwave from the speed

"Where is James?" Starfire growled with her glowing green eyes, glaring down at the luck manipulator

"The pretty boy? He's out cold." Jinx shrugged

Starfire grabbed Jinx by her collar and pulled her up with her energy powered hand near her face. "Where...?" She threatened

"O... over there." She squeaked

"If you are lying..." She snarled

"I-I'm not...In the alley." She pointed

Stafire was silent but flew in the direction Jinx pointed She found James on the floor rubbing his head "James! James are you alright?" Starfire asked

"Fine...Just a bit banged up..." He groaned

She frowned, looking him over... and noted the pink smeared across his lips "What is that on your lips?" Starfire asked in shock

"I... what?" James blinked, putting his fingers to his lips

"... do you want that bad luck woman as part of your harem?" Starfire asked in confusion "Because she is pretty but she is bad so I would say that would be the bad idea."

"K-Kori...SHE...Kissed ME." He explained "Sure she's cute but...I...I'm with you!"

"But you are a prince? And you are from a harem family?" She asked, tilting her head "I understand and expect this relationship. I thought we were already in it with Raven?"

"I...Yeah I am...But...I...I don't want to hurt you, OR Raven..." James answered. Stafire smiled and kissed him gently "You forgive me?" James asked with a small smile

"There's nothing to forgive." Starfire answered

"I repeat that I disagree with adding the Jinx to the harem though." She added

"Fair enough. Now...Let's stop them before they escape." James nodded. Starfire nodded the two heading back to the battlefield to find the other Titans either unconscious or trapped and the HIVE gone "What happened here?" James asked in shock as they went over to their friends

"We got our asses kicked." Beast Boy groaned

* * *

*Time skip- Titan Tower*

"Here." James handed a bag of ice to Robin to put on his head.

"Thanks..." Robin answered

"We for our asses handed to us." Cyborg frowned

"We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. That's all...We'll be ready next time." James answered

"Hopefully." Raven nodded, reading a book

"My dad said..."From failure: you learn; from success: you learn nothing". We'll be ready." James tried to reassure them

"Where'd he get that?" Beast Boy asked

"Where did I get what? The ice or the life lesson?" James asked

"The line." BeastBoy nodded

"My great grandpa." James nodded

"Long AND large family..." Beast Boy answered

"I would like to meet this "great-grandpa" of yours." Kori smiled

"... I'd like to see all of them again." James frowned, looking at his feet in anger

"We'll get you back James...Promise." Raven spoke

"... thank you." He smiled

"Do you have any siblings?" Starfire asked

"Several." James nodded

"What're their names?" Cyborg asked

"Okay...Just so you know...I'm NOT making this up." James chuckled "Krystal, Atem, Luna, Scout, ML-E, Kitty, Skarlet, Ren, Ben Jr, Alexander and Betty."

"...Wow." Robin's eyes went wide

"12 kids?" Beast Boy asked to which James nodded with a smile

"Krystal's the second oldest, just close to my age. Atem, Luna, Scout and ML-E are all around nine, Kitty is two and the rest are around a year old." James nodded

"That is one busy dad..." Beast Boy chuckled with a gasp

"He finds time for us." James smiled remembering the good times "Plus my Mums are a big help."

"Must be nice having mothers that care for you..." Raven whispered smiling, thinking back to her own mother.

James nodded and wrapped a caring arm around her "Thanks Raven." He smiled

'Kiss her, kiss her...' Kori thought kindly but they just sat like the for a minute before Cyborg just yelled in frustration

"Dude, what the heck?" Beast Boy asked in shock

"That little queball! He overrode ALL of my systems with that little that disk, which wireless to! Took over my body like it was a toy!" Cyborg snarled in anger

"Hang on...I think I've got something to get that thing out of you." James spoke cycling through his aliens.

"The little frog dude?" Beast Boy asked

James pressed his Matrix and he transformed in his yellow light...And he was gone. "James? James? Where'd you go man?" Beast Boy asked trying to fight back the corruption data.

"I'm here, over by Victor." James spoke through the speakers...Somehow

"What? How?" Victor asked

"I'm a Nano-robot alien. I'm gonna fix you dude." James answered as we zoom in to James' location: Victor's shoulder. He was a small, humanoid, silver creature that looked insectoid. His body had a singular yellow eye and yellow veined dragonfly like wings, his back had two tentacles with four claw-talons on the end of them; his hands and feet were thin and nimble claws. "Okay I'm going in." James spoke He flew into the his friend with a smile, getting to work

"H-Hey...Just...Be careful while you're in there!" Cyborg gulped

"I promise." James answered "Okay...let's do some Nano-Engineering." James spoke seeing Cyborg's processing units and extending his tentacles, equipping them to a port and oversaw a holographic screen from his eye. "Wow...You're pretty sophisticated Victor."

"I know... that's why I'm so pissed about this." Cyborg sighed

"Hmm...Let's see if I can do anything with this firewall..." James spoke expanding the firewall file and began to edit the existing one with a more powerful one "Put up a couple of safeguards..." A few minutes later he flew out and turned human "And done. Wow. Microchip was easy to use." James explained, smiling lightly

""Microchip"?" Robin asked

"My...My Nano-Alien." James answered

Cyborg shuddered as his systems were rebooting "That sort of tickled back then...But thanks."

"Welcome." He nodded with a smile

Cyborg examined his network systems and was amazed "Whoa! You...Triple layered safeguards AND tenfold firewall?!"

"Well YOU are high-tech in THIS world but... still kinda two or three hundred years out of date in my universe." James admitted

"I'm WHAT?!" Cyborg deadpanned

"What sort of crazy world did YOU come from?" Robin asked

"My world." James chuckled answering simply "Hundreds of thousands of planets working together." Kori was smiling as she heard more about James's home, wanting to see it for herself "So many planets together. Universal unity. Yea there are trouble makers but... we stop it." James smiled

"That's going on my "to do list": Get upgrades." Cyborg spoke

"I can help. Heck when we get home my dad, another of my sisters and one of my mum can make you over three times better." James smiled

"I'd appreciate it." Cyborg answered

"Do you have any other transformations?" Beast Boy smiled

"A few. He hasn't used many." Raven nodded "He's used about five."

"You...You've been keeping track?" James asked

"No. You told me the ones you've used and I counted the frog alien and the small one." She explained

"What're you gonna call that Frog Guy anyway?" Beast Boy asked

"Ceribro." He nodded

"Sounds smart." Beast Boy smiled

"He's one of THE smartest in the universe." James nodded

"Modest." Robin spoke

"Stating a fact, which I'll be happy prove." James answered "I'm not as smart as my dad's version or... grandpa Azmuth. But it's still smarter than anyone on Earth."

"Well...I'm just glad you gave the TV an upgrade." Cyborg chuckled

"Welcome." He smiled

* * *

*With HIVE*

"Oh that was awesome!" Jinx giggled as the three arrived at their small temporary base

"You kiffin me? I loff fum peef!" Gizmo answered clutching his cheek

"... what?" Jinx asked, not understanding him

"Fhat...Moff buy...bwoke my peef!" Gizmo answered

"He said that "Blue haired guy broke his teeth"." Mammoth answered

"Ah." Jinx nodded, clicking and suddenly Gizmo's teeth fixed themselves

"AH! Thanks..." Gizmo answered

"What would you do without me?" Jinx said, putting her fingers on her chest arrogantly as she laughed

'Don't make us answer.' Mammoth and Gizmo thought. Jinx smiled, sitting down as she gave a happy sigh

"You look happy; what did you get up to?" Gizmo asked

"Oh, nothing! Just glad we had a good job well done and exited for the next phase!... you DID download the codes, right?" Jinx smiled, ending with a frown

"Got them right here." Gizmo held up a USB with a toothy smile

"Perfect." She grinned "With this...That tower is ours." Jinx smiled

* * *

And all done. First two parter of the fic! Woop!

Hopefully I don't have to wait so long to post the next chapter.


	5. HIVE, part 2- Taking the Tower, GO!

**Mr Stark** : James doesn't hate anime but he has natural blue hair because of his alien heritage. So Gizmo making that comment was the equivalent of him calling Cyborg the 'N' word

And we are giving smaller, subtler Raven moments until she joins the harem officially.

And dude... no. No.

 **Mr. unknow** : Its a maybe, might not.

 **eragon-reader** : The last chapter had not even been up for A WEEK before you made this comment! SERIOUSLY?!

 **Shadowolf** : Jinx is basically a mutant, yes.

 **Wampire2** : TOOK me long enough?! This came out a month after Ben's Harem, LIKE I PROMISED!

 **Guest Sep 29** : OH! You mean the New52 DCAMU versions? Okay, I disagree there. They do NOT look better. Also since this is based off the 2003 Teen Titans SHOW then the designs from that STAY unless we change them for some reason, which WOULD be stated.

 **mechazard01** : No, we make the names up as we go.

 **geo soul** : From one of the funniest episodes and an example which shows HOW badly Teen Titans Go! fails at comedy.

 **Angryboy13:** No, that is NOT what happened. James is confused about why he was dreaming of Starfire so long before he met her, but he also tried to help her. SHE thought he wanted a harem and liked her and James is a shy guy so he let her do what he wanted.

And, again, James was shy and he was caught by surprise.

 **ZSWeberUnlimited** : Luck/Probability manipulation IS messed up... if you know the odds and possibilities, which Jinx has trained herself to do.

 **SaurusRock625** : You are obsessed with Rath.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Saurusrock625** : Probably not.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Yes she is. I thought we made that clear in the first chapter?

 **Danifan3000** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **ZSWeberUnlimited** : It's cause it's Gizmo, that guy's mouth always runs off and deserves to be smacked.

 **Reaperblade6660** : We've got a lot of stories written out. It's hard to keep track.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:  
**

Okay everyone... okay. I am SO sorry about all this, I took last week off so I can make my uploads on Mondays again.

And... I've seen the new Ben 10 reboot... oh god it sucked.

They got almost EVERYTHING about the show wrong!

I mean... oh just fucking crap. I... I fucking hate it. It's so bad. So bloody bad.

Anyway, this chapter is a sort of an apology/fix for something I feel ashamed of missing. The situation between James and Julie last story. So... just wait and read.

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 5: HIVE, part 2  
**

 **Taking the Tower, GO!**

* * *

James yawned as he got changed into his Pajama's "What a day..." James sighed, slipping into bed. He heard a female hum in agreement... and turned to see Starfire in just a large black shirt, one of his, the shirt reaching her knees "I-I...Aye-yi-yi...!" James blushed seeing Starfire in JUST his large black shirt

"James? Are you okay?" She asked in confusion, slipping into bed with him gently

"J-J-Just...Seeing you...In...Almost nude..." James blushed. Kori tilted her head again in confusion "You...Are VERY...Sexy..." James strained his words out

"Is the sexy... good?" She asked, now blushing

"It is...It very...VERY is..." James nodded slowly with a small smile

"Good. I will happily be the sexy for you." She smiled, snuggling into his side

'Not much effort really.' James thought in a blush but at the same time he cared about it "Goodnight Kori..." James whispered to her

"Goodnight... My James." She whispered gently

"G'nite...' James drifted off

*With HIVE*

The three where at the base of the tower, hacking "Is it done yet?" Mammoth asked

"Give me a sec...And...Done. We are in." Gizmo smiled "Jinx, we're in...Yoo-hoo Jinx...You in there?"

"Hmm? Sorry, let's go." Jinx answered from daydreaming. The three slipped inside, Jinx returning to her daydream. She was imagining being with James, she was unlike the other HIVE members...HE was fun; to both be around and to look at plus he was funny and kind. Every way she looked at it...He was perfect to her.

"JINX!" Gizmo hissed, trying not to wake the Titans "Over here!" they were going the opposite way to Jinx, who was going down a different corridor Jinx nodded and followed "What is WITH you? You're acting like a ditz!" Gizmo whispered

"Shut up or do you want to have 'bad luck' the next time you look at you're... 'Special magazines'? Last I heard paper cuts on the cock and balls hurt." She glared. Gizmo's face drained of its colour and he covered his crotch...though he didn't want to admit it: he DID know when to stop.

"This way." Mammoth spoke quietly

They both nodded and followed him, the three reaching deep in the tower and Gizmo got to work hacking the computers to out the tower security on their side "Okay, this'll take a few minutes." Gizmo spoke hacking away at the security grid.

"You have 30 seconds." Jinx said, clearly the leader

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" Gizmo answered "...I'm in. Titans Tower is ours."

*with the Titans*

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell?!" The Titans snapped

"What's happening?" Kori asked as she jerked awake

"Dunno, let's move!" James spoke. They nodded and quickly got dressed, running to the main room where they found the others

"What's going on Victor?" Robin asked

"I dunno! Something's interrupting my scans!" Cyborg answers looking through the Tower

"Great, what now?" James groaned... before the security guns went online

"...something tells me that we've been hacked." Beast Boy gulped as the guns were positioned on them!

"HOW?!" Cyborg screamed as the six began to dodge their own defences

"Survive now. Talk later!" Robin answered "Raven."

"On it." Said dark cloaked girl nodded and teleported themselves out of the tower

They appeared on the roof... where a massive hand grabbed Robin by the face and threw him away "Robin!" Beast Boy shouted. The group looked behind them to see the HIVE waiting for them

"You!" James snarled looking at Gizmo.

"Hey buttmuch." Gizmo smirked

"I thought I broke your teeth!" James spoke

"Did...but I got better." Gizmo answered "My magic IS useful." Jinx grinned, appearing in a flash of pink

"Jinx?!" They snapped looking at them

"The HIVE are here!" Jinx cheered, pink sparks flying from her hands to illuminate the roof

"And we're going to make you leave!" Cyborg pointed his cannon at them only for Jinx to snap her fingers…... and Cyborg's arm fell off "AH! My ARM!" He screamed grabbing the stump

The main arm clattered on the ground... where Gizmo grabbed it "Ooh...nice tech..." The bald headed child grinned

"Give that back you brat!" Beast Boy snapped transforming into a bear. He charged at Gizmo only for Mammoth to grab him in a bear hug

"Hang on Beast Boy!" James spoke going to transform. But with a snap from Jinx's fingers his matrix didn't let him transform. Beast Boy roared as Mammoth began to belly-flop him off the tower. Mammoth let go at the last second and began to climb back up the tower, BB crashing hard into the water

 **"Azerath Metrion-!"** Raven began to say her incantation… but she was blasted by Jinx. Raven had a magical mishap that caused her powers to blast back into her and flung her off the tower. It also sent Starfire flying back, leaving the one armed Cyborg and the half-powerless James

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face you little-!" Cyborg snapped only to se his own arm point back at him.

"... crap." He muttered before the sonic blast hit him in the chest, sending him flying

"Last man standing. Where'd you wanna be hit: face or crotch?" Gizmo asked as he aimed Cyborg's arm at him. But unaware that Jinx's eyes widened in shock hearing that, she liked James.

"I think it would be best to keep him prisoner! You know, encase the Titans try to come back." Jinx offered

Gizmo looked at Jinx and then back at James who was standing his ground. "...Okay." He shrugged

'Phew!' Jinx thought

"Mammoth, bind his hands. Jinx; since YOU suggested his incarceration, YOU'RE his jailer." Gizmo answered

"Great!" She grinned, nodding

James just frowned as he was being bound by Mammoth, looking at Jinx. "This way….." James frowned as he followed the girl as Gizmo called someone, helicopters arriving "Who's that? Your boss?" James frowned looking at Jinx

"Nope. We're remaking the tower." She shrugged

"To what? "Voodoo-Cyber-Prehistoric"? I doubt it'll get much traction." James joked. Jinx giggled at that, smiling "Did...Did you just laugh?" James asked as they went inside the tower.

"Yea, you're funny." She nodded with a smirk

"...Are you SURE you're a bad guy? Cause most bad guys I know don't have a sense of humour." James commented

"You must haven't met the right badguy then." She blinked

'There are "right" bad guys?' James thought "Why did you want to be my jailer?"

"Because, as I said, you're cute/hot." She winked

"...That's A reason..." James frowned

"Yep." She nodded, spinning on the spot so she faced him with her arms behind her back

"Um..." James blushed lightly seeing her face. She was just looking so cute and innocent in a purposefully seductive way "What...What're you doing?" James gulped. She didn't say anything, walking towards him with a sway of her hips "J-Jinx...? What're you...?" James gulped

"This." She smiled, kissing him

"HMM?!" James gulped as his lips locked with hers.

He tried to pull back but she followed him, their lips staying connected... and they tripped... landing on James' bed "Hmm...Eager...Leading a girl to your room..." Jinx smiled with a blush

James blinked in shock. What was with her bloody luck powers?! "D-Don't!" James struggled against his bonds. The last time this happened he was in Paris; and he didn't want to relive it.

Jinx tilted her head in confusion "What's wrong?"

"D-Don't! Don't...Don't do this..." James panicked struggling against the bonds, feeling trapped and weak.

"What's wrong?" She frowned down at him, pulling him into a hug

"D-Don't..." He shuddered, not imagining Jinx there...But another...A harlot who claimed to be "his mother". Stripping before him...Looking at him with lust without a care who was looking.

"James. What's wrong? You can tell me." She frowned, rubbing his back as she held him like a lover

"Don't...Hurt me...!" He breathed heavily, though all the words were caught in his throat. He couldn't bear to relive the trauma, prior to Paris was torture...But this...This scarred him deep.

"I won't hurt you... I'd never hurt you... what's wrong James? You can tell me. I'm here for you." She said kindly, tilting his head up a bit so their eyes met. Her pink, slitted eyes looked into his with love as she tried to sooth him

"Years...Years ago..." James explained getting teary eyed "I...was in Paris..."

Jinx wanted to interrupt and say "You were in Paris?" excitedly...but she saw the pain in his eyes and let him continue

"And...I was in...Hospital...My family...My family was there..." He choked

"Easy, easy...You can tell me..." Jinx soothed him

"That...that WOMAN...She...She claim...She CLAIMED to be...My mother..." He mustered the courage to speak

"Go on..." Jinx answered

"Sh-She...She began to strip...And...And say..."D-Don't worry...Mommy's going to make it "All better"." He coughed

"What happened?" Jinx asked

"She was stopped...She didn't do anything..." James answered "But..."

"But...?"

"Some nights...The fan girls...It...It floods back..." James answered, his eyes leaking though his face remained sturdy as stone "And I think...She...She would've...DONE things...So...So MANY things!"

"You're scared of sex? Scared?" She asked sadly, running her fingers through his hair as she held him close "Well besides the fact I'm not the kind of girl to sleep with the guy on the first date, that's sixth date stuff for me babe you need to earn it, I would never force you into it. I'm a bad girl but I'm not a monster." She soothed as best she could

"Th-Thanks..." James cried Jinx nodded and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently and slowly. As their lips connected, James just stopped crying...he only felt Jinx's lips upon his own and unlike the last two times, he kissed back

"Hmm..." Jinx hummed lightly as she didn't resist. He cupped her cheek as best he could with his handcuffed hands, returning her gentle kiss perfectly. Jinx pulled away lightly and smiled "Did...You like that?" Jinx asked kindly. James nodded lightly as he held back tears. He wasn't thinking of Starfire or anyone. Right now he was in pain and the woman holding him was giving comfort. That is all his subconscious and body cared for right now "I'll ALWAYS be here for you James...I'll NEVER hurt you." She whispered without malicious intent, reassuring him with her kind words and her loving hug

And they began to kiss again, holding each other close

* * *

*With the Titans*

The Titans besides Robin and James had regrouped and where patched up, sitting at the shore of Jump City. They were looking at their tower, their home, which was being made into a giant hexagon themed 'H' and they felt defeated "We lost...We lost our home..." Beast Boy frowned as he pulled Cyborg up, as a squid.

"They beat us twice." Raven frowned

"They took James." Stafire sniffed

"AND THEY TOOK MY ARM!" Cyborg yelled in anger and frustration

"And Robin's dead." BeastBoy whispered

"Not. Yet." Robin spoke behind them

Everyone gasped and down around, seeing Robin there. His costume was ripped a bit but besides that he was fine "Dude! You survived?!" Cyborg gasped

"How? You fell first." Raven commented

"I've had worse experiences TRAINING." Robin answered. He looked at the tower and frowned.

Training.

With Batman.

But that was useless here.

The HIVE sneak attacked them twice, catching them by surprise, and attacked at night so their opponents where tired and unfocused. The Titans needed to be something better. They needed to stand proudly in the light... "We attack tomorrow." Robin said as he looked out at the dark sky

"Better than giving up." Beast Boy answered

The others nodded, looking at the tower in determination

* * *

*The next morning, at the tower*

James yawned as he awoke to find he couldn't move and Jinx laying on top of him, hugging him protectively 'Did...did she protect me all night?' James thought in a reassuring shock

Jinx mumbled in her sleep as she slowly awoke, smiling down at him "Morning...Sleep well?" Jinx asked kindly. He just nodded lightly, still wide eyed "I told you...I'm no monster..." She smiled

"Yea." He nodded and when she moved her face close to kiss him again he pulled back

"T-too early?" She frowned, not trying to be a bad person

"... I have a girlfriend." He frowned

"Oh...does your girlfriend know about...?" Jinx asked kindly

"No...no I-I haven't told her...yet." James answered

"She's Starfire... my girlfriend's Starfire... and she thinks I'm gathering a harem and is encouraging it."

"The green bolt girl? She's encouraging a harem? ...I like her already." She smiled. James blinked in shock, blushing "What? This way...we'll be on the same side." Jinx explained

"But... isn't this... you know... aren't you loyal to them or something?"

"Well...Kinda. But when Gizmo insulted you and threatened to shoot you...I had a change of heart." Jinx answered

"Plus I'm not loyal to my team. HIVE is a school for teen villains and we're the best team they have." She replied with a shrug "Why'd I be loyal to a school with a creepy HeadMaster if I have a better option."

James smiled lightly 'Sounds like Mum Hope...'

Suddenly Jinx giggled and jumped off the bed, dragging James after her as she ran "Come on! 8 wanna see what that Goth girl's got in her room!" She giggled lightly. James yelled in shock, stumbling a bit as he was pulled along by... was she his girlfriend now? He was confused

* * *

*Time skip*

"Does she have anything BUT blue in that closet of hers?" Jinx frowned as she dragged James into the main room holding one of Raven's blue cloaks in her hands

"You know she REALLY doesn't like people going into her room." James whispered, seeing Mammoth eating from the fridge and Gizmo messing with the TV "HEY! IT WAS HARD TO UPGRADE THAT THING WITHOUT ANY OF THE NORMALLY NEEDED PARTS, YOU LITTLE SNOT!" He yelled in rage

"What? Please, you couldn't upgrade this Moth-Brain." Gizmo insulted him, then he landed on a...for lack of a better word: alien porn channel.

The three HIVE members tilted their heads to the left in perfect unison, completely confused as they saw a green ball of flesh and a pink ball of flesh rubbing tentacles, while James blushed and covered his eyes while screaming "CHANGE THE FUCKING CHANNEL! GOD! WHY DIDN'T I PUT THE CHANNEL BLOCK YET?!"

"What...? What the hell is this?" Gizmo asked as the green and pink flesh continued to rub tentacles

"Channel block?" Jinx asked

"IT'S A FUCKING PORNO! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" James snapped

"WHAT?!" the three yelled, Gizmo changing channels quickly. He was as pale as a sheet, Jinx swaying lightly with her face looking green as she covered her mouth and Mammoth... just blinked stupidly

"Okay, okay. What about this one?" Gizmo panicked landing on a channel that was a documentary on a non-sapient species on a distant planet.

"That...That's okay..." James calmed down

"The hell happened there?!" Jinx muttered

"I have a form that is a super genius and I super up the TV, got it?" James sighed, noting Cyborg's separated arm moving on its own and distracting them

"Oh yeah?" Gizmo asked "Jinx; you feeling okay?"

"I... oh fuck." Jinx groaned as James rubbed her back "Just... bad memories surrounding porn. As in walked in on disgusting sights. That is it."

"I'm sorry Jinx." James apologized "Let me put the blocks on."

"Fine, whatever ButtMuch." Gizmo rolled his eyes, throwing the remote to him

'I'll show you 'ButtMuch'.' James frowned, selecting the "blocking system" to scan each and every channel and blocked them appropriately. "Okay...This should be it."

Gizmo nodded and snatched the remote back before he sat down and turned it to a random cartoon show "What's this crap?" Gizmo asked

"I dunno, but I wouldn't be caught dead watching it." James answered

"Why are these heroes fighting about the 'magic of the bathroom'?" Jinx asked

"...I dunno. Shit isn't it?" James chuckled. The HIVE nodded... before the power turned off

"What the? The power's out? What did you do?" Gizmo snapped pinning James to the floor

"N-Nothing! I was here!" James answered

"Leave him alone!" Jinx snapped, pulling him off James and throwing him into a wall

"OW! J-Jinx? What the hell?" Gizmo snapped

"You're a brat." She frowned

"Aren't you supposed to be on OUR side?" Gizmo snapped

"Quiet!" Mammoth shouted as he thought on the defensive

"The generators on the roof." James said

"Huh?" They looked at him

"The...The generators on the roof...They must've clapped out." James answered

"Then let's fix it!" Gizmo snapped lightly. Gizmo pulled James up and pushed him forward, he figured as soon as James fixed the generators, the easier it would be to see what he would be dealing with should it happen again. Jinx was glaring at him as the group went up "How much further?" Gizmo snapped

"Just a bit, they're on the ROOF genius." James answered sarcastically. That made Gizmo frown and Jinx giggled "Here we go..." James sighed opening the door to the roof. But as they entered the roof... Cyborg's separate arm jumped up and broke the handcuffs on James before running off into the shadows cast by the rising sun

"What da? Get him!" Gizmo ordered. James jumped back, Starfire lunching Mammoth in the face

"ARGH...!" Mammoth screamed as he was falling to the ground below

"You?!" Gizmo snapped shooting off one of his tentacles.

Beast Boy turned into an octopus and grabbed the tentacles "You as well?!" Gizmo shouted only for his tentacle to be ripped off. Suddenly blasts of black magic flew through the air and hit Mammoth and Jinx, knocking them away

"URGH!" Mammoth was ground in the roof of the tower, while Jinx was rolled away...though it still hurt.

Soon everyone gathered, Robin landing in front of them "Titans..." He began to speak "GO!" He called, the team charging as the sun shone brightly over them

Starfire and Cyborg, who reattached his arm, attacked Mammoth together, Raven and Beast Boy took on Gizmo and James and Robin fought Jinx "RARGH!" Mammoth roared slamming his fists trying to hit his targets

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg uppercut Mammoth's jaw and blasted it with his cannon to follow it up.

Stafire yelled, shooting a massive green blast from her hands which hit Mammoth in the chest at the same time as Cyborg's sonic blast. The combined impact flung Mammoth into the air, to which he fell to the water below.

"You goth cloaked, squid faced NERKS!" Gizmo shouted at his targets

"The hell's a nerk?" BB joked, turning into a hummingbird and dodging the blasts

"A neurotic jerk!" Gizmo continued to shoot blasters

"That doesn't make sense. **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** Raven called back, hitting Gizmo

Gizmo was surrounded by black energy and was sent flying "It's over Jinx." Robin spoke "You're outnumbered 6 to 1."

James lightly dodged one of Jinx's acrobatic spins only to be caught in a lock "I think we win." James grinned

"I've already told James I am betraying the HIVE." She said "But... I now have a new idea. I'll be your inside gal."

"WHAT?!" the six snapped

"W-wait..."Inside gal"? Jinx what're you saying?" James asked as he turned her around.

"I'll be a double agent. I pretend to work for then but I actually pass all the information I gather back to you." she explained

"Kinda dangerous." Cyborg commented

"No joke." James answered

"I MEAN trusting her." Cyborg retaliated

"I trust her." James said seriously

"DUDE! Did she hit your head when we were flung from our home yesterday?!" Beast Boy asked

"The HeadMaster of HIVE is a bloody cult leader." Jinx deadpanned "I have no loyalty to the school I just had nowhere else to go."

"She's got you there." James answered "Why don't you stay here?" he suggested

"I'll be more help as a double agent." Jinx smiled weakly

"Okay...Can't blame me for trying." James chuckled lightly, then pecked her lips with a kiss…. And that made everyone freeze

"Guess you forgot to tell them." Jinx blushed

"... oops." James blinked

* * *

*Time skip*

"So let me get this straight...YOU...and HER...?" Beast Boy asked trying to VERY simplify the situation

"Basically." James nodded nervously "I was hurt last night and she conferred me. Nothing sexual happened but she helped me when I needed it in a way I needed. We just... clicked."

"Oh...well...okay then." Robin answered

Starfire looked at James and Jinx, with a small discernible frown…. But then she smiled and said "Welcome to James' harem!" She said cheerfully, hugging Jinx. But she whispered in the surprised girl's ear "You hurt him, I will do the breaking of you." She whispered darkly before she broke the hug, her normal smile in her face

"Understood." Jinx gulped as she was still being hugged

James was frozen with a blush from what Starfire said but that was an under reaction compared to the other Titans "Keep this up James and you're gonna be have a better track record than a billionaire." Robin spoke

"Or a high school football quarterback." Cyborg joked with some familiarity in his tone

"Well, at least that's out of the way." Robin rolled his eyes

"Are you alright Raven? You haven't said much." James asked kindly

"I'm fine." Raven nodded calmly and...

"DUDE?! SERIOUSLY?! TWO HOT BABES?!" BB yelled/groaned

"Um..Yeah...Kinda..." James chuckled. BB just walked away, ranting about how unfair that was while the others laughed "Sorry!" James called out

"Well... I guess I welcome you to the Titans?" Robin said awkwardly to Jinx

"Nice to be welcomed." Jinx smiled

"So... send me off with the police. HIVE will get me out before I even reach the station." Jinx told them "I'll email James any information I get."

"Sounds like a good idea." Robin answered

"Um...I err...I don't HAVE an email..." James admitted

"... then how I do I get in contact with you?" She asked with a frown

"...I've got an idea. Cyborg, do you have a PDA or something lying around?" James had a sudden thought

"I... don't think so." He rubbed his neck

"Wait...I've got this. HIVE handed them out to us." Jinx pulled out a walkie talkie, shaped like a hexagon with the letter "H" on the front.

"Perfect." James smiled

"I'll just claim I lost one." Jinx explained

"Robin; do we have one of these communicators?" James asked

"A whole bunch downstairs." Robin nodded

"But I can't take one with me or there's a high risk someone will find it." Jinx said

"Ah...BUT, I'll modify the two so we can communicate. Wavelengths AND additions." James answered

"You can do that?" Jinx double blinked

"Of course. I upgraded the TV remember?" James chuckled

"Oh... yea. Right." He chuckled nervously

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Right; you ready?" James asked

"Almost. Just one thing left." Jinx answered before she was handcuffed

"What's that then?" Kori asked, to which Jinx's response was kissing James on the lips leaving a purple lipstick mark.

"That." She smiled in victory before kissing Starfire in the lips

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy groaned

Starfire blinked in shock as the kiss was broken "Okay, cuff me." Jinx smiled putting up her hands. James blinked, blushing at the kiss between his... TWO... girlfriends. Robin nodded and put the handcuffs on Jinx's wrists

Meanwhile Starfire was clearly shocked "Um...Starfire? You okay? Yoo-hoo, Star?" Cyborg asked, waving his hand in front of her face... and she jumped forward, kissing Jinx deeply

"HMM?!" Jinx blinked in shock...well, EVERYONE blinked in shock. Jinx was more shocked at it since she was the one getting kissed but she soon kissed back happily, hooking one of her legs around Starfire's hips

"Okay, I'll take these two away..." James spoke with a blush. He split them apart, bright red, and lead Jinx to a police ship next to the island that didn't know what was going on behind the fact they were going to pick up a villain "Get on the ship Jinx, you'll be locked up for a long time." James said sadly

"I'll be back hero. And I'll be coming for you." She frowned, trying not to mean a double entendre...but it just happened. James just blushed lightly, passing Jinx to the police

"Thank you. She'll be in prison before you know it." The officer spoke to reassure him.

"Thanks..." James nodded. Jinx pretended to glare, subtly looking down at James' pants. Not his crotch, but at his right pocket, and he realised that he had a weight in his pocket. A note. 'For later.' he thought. As the police left with Jinx, James headed back into the tower where the team was tidying up. "Well... that was eventful." He laughed lightly

"Yes it was..." Cyborg sighed slumping down in the sofa for just a little rest

James nodded, rubbing the back of his head nervously at the smile on Starfire's face "Um...Kori...What's with the look?" James asked

"You've started growing your harem, my Prince." She giggled lightly

"I...Um...Yeah..." James blushed and sat down next to her. She smiled, taking his hand in hers and resting her head on his shoulder as she hummed while tucking her legs under her

"You two look happy." Raven commented

"Yes." Starfire nodded, giggling

"Want to sit down?" James offered. Raven nodded, sitting next to him in the other side

"...Anyone for TV?" Beast Boy sighed. Everyone raised their arms, smiling

"Did you put the blocks on?" Robin asked

"Yep...Yes I did." James nodded quickly

"Good." They smiled


	6. The Love from Gotham, GO!

**Mr Stark** : Yes Bumblebee will appear. Young Justice would not be established yet but some Justice League heroes MIGHT appear later.

 **Rexfan1333** : I know the show is for kids. My counter? So was Teen Titans. So was Samurai Jack. So was Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. So was Batman The Animated Series and the rest of the DCAU. So is Steven Universe and Adventure Time and so many OTHER good shows. Being for kids is not an excuse for being crap. They are rebooting the original Ben 10 while getting rid of the heart while giving us terrible designs and butchering Gwen's character. Sorry, it is bad.

 **Mr. Unknown** : Don't know enough about her, sorry.

 **Cloud4012** : We're mixing stuff up from different continuities, all I'm saying.

 **dragonbane522** : Krystal's harem.

 **Isom** : He's gonna make stupid comments but BeastBoy isn't gonna do anything cruel.

 **Festus** : In Omniverse? The episodes with Looma and Attea as well as the And Then There Was two parter. Reboot? No idea.

 **Angryboy13** : James is not a weeaboo and he didn't steal Robin's 'waifu' as the two did not have the emotional connection they had in the show. Besides Robin is getting someone special soon.

 **geo soul** : It still got one more season than the original and that is still a crime.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Isom** : Beast Boy will do stupid stuff, but I doubt he'll do something to sabotage James' Harem. No, Sunny didn't cause it; all Julie. Ben 10 Reboot bashing? Yes. Yes there will.

 **Drift219** : I haven't seen it. I've seen clips of it on Facebook, but thank you for looking out for Grey.

 **ANTI REAPER** : We've got a LOT of stories on the go...At this point in time, we've got our...umpteenth one. So there's a lot to get through.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it! And this chapter is our first example of doing our own thing inspired by several incarnations of the comics.

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 6: The Love from Gotham, GO!  
**

* * *

It was the next morning, James and Starfire were still in bed. Kori was still cuddling him, James was smiling lightly. They'd woken up half an hour ago but they didn't want to get out of bed 'This...This is nice...' James sighed happily

"This is nice." Kori said, echoing his thoughts

"...Do you have ESP?" James chuckled lightly

"No. Why?" She asked in confusion

"Cause I was just thinking that." James kissed her forehead

Kori smiled up as him, smuggling into his chest "Thank you for blocking those channels..." Kori added

"Trust me. I don't wanna wander on to some aliens doing it." He laughed nervously, looking through his Matrix lightly

"What're you looking at?" Kori asked

"I'm just... curious." He noted

"Would you like me to help look through?" Kori asked

"Don't know if you can." He admitted

"Oh..." Kori frowned

"But thank you Kori." He smiled as he landed on a new silhouette "Huh? What's this?" He frowned at the humanoid form, pressing it gently. Within a flash of yellow James had transformed in the bed, Kori had covered her eyes from the flash. When the light died down it revealed a new form. James was now the same orange tan skinned humanoid with yellow eyes and sclera. His armour was similar to Starfire's except that he bore markings that looked like plate armour made of cloth. His body was physically toned and strong with body markings, that looked like war-paint. His short hair was not unlike Starfire's in colour but had a streak of blue. He looked like his human form as well just a bit more muscular and such

"Oh... X'hal." Starfire muttered in amazement

"Whoa...I...I'm a...Tama...Tama...?" James spoke

"Tamaranian..." Starfire answered with a glowing smile "And a very handsome one!"

"I... Really?" James asked "But...Do all Tamaranian males have markings?"

"None that I have seen." She said, running her fingers over his markings gently with just the tip of her finger curiously "And no Tameranian's have different hair colour added to theirs. My sister is a slight exception because she has black hair from a non-deadly birth defect. And no Tameranian has yellow eyes."

"So... I'm an exotic Tamaranian?" James chuckled lightly "And...You have a sister?" Starfire nodded and straddled his waist. She took hold of his face with both hands but she wasn't kissing him, she was using this to get a good look at the markings on his face as she stared at him in amazement "...You have beautiful eyes." James teased lightly as Starfire examined his markings "What're you looking at?"

"These markings are so... Strange. I've never seen them before. And no Tameranian has had anything even close." She explained in fascination, looking deep into his eyes and smiling "But I still see you." She said simply, resting her forehead against his

"Hmm...And I still see you..." James returned the kind sentiment and hugged her close. The smiled, kissing him gently. The two remained like that for a few minutes; their gentle embrace was only stopped when they heard yelling in the kitchen area. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having at it again. James sighed, finding his embrace with Starfire so... Natural. And he was more than use to holding her by now but with this form affection just seemed to come naturally

"Should we get up and quell our friends fighting?" Starfire asked

"Do we have to?" James groaned, kissing her collarbone gently

"Hmm...I...I suppose...not..." Kori moaned lightly

James blinked as he heard that sound, thinking more... Normal. James sighed, finding his embrace with Starfire so... Natural. And he was more than use to holding her by now but with this form affection just seemed to come naturally "Should we get up and quell our friends fighting?" Starfire asked

"Do we have to?" James groaned, kissing her collarbone gently

"Hmm...I...I suppose...not..." Kori moaned lightly. James blinked as he heard that sound, thinking more... Normal. He hugged her close, his affection being uncontrollable but it was pure love not lust. He wanted to hold her close, massage her, and get her food. He wants to overall just pamper her, treat her like the queen he saw her as "J-James..." Kori purred in his embrace "You're so warm..."

"So are you." He smiled lightly

"I wish...To remain with you...Forever..." She whispered

"... What?" He blinked in shock

"I...wish...to be with you...As your spouse..." Starfire answered

James blinked. He was amazed, happy, shocked. But... He knew something was wrong. This... Was going too fast. He wanted to be happy; he likes the idea of being married to Starfire. But... This was so fast 'Is...Is it this form? Am **I** doing this?' He gulped hoping that he'll change back. The Matrix soon flashed lightly and he returned to human "Kori, Kori look. I-I'm human again. Kori please, snap out of it." James asked in a panic

"I know." She smiled up at him

"Kori...Did...Did you mean what you said?" James gulped "I...I don't want to force you to do anything."

"About being your spouse? Of course." She nodded with a frown

"Then..." James smiled lightly "Then can we wait? Just for a while. I love you...But...But that was too fast for me."

Kori blinked, blushing "You... Love me?" She gulped a bit

"I...Yeah...I do." James nodded, calming down but blushing. Kori smiled and kissed him lovingly "Hmm..." James hummed lightly... and then the yelling got louder

"I think...We have to settle the argument Kori." James frowned

"I know..." She sighed "This was nice while it lasted."

James nodded, the two getting out of bed together. As they got dressed, the yelling ceased. Looking at each other and then ran into the living room, they saw Raven with a scowl on her face and held Cyborg and Beast Boy being held upside down by her powers"Oh... Hey guys. I guess... You took care of it Rae?" James said nervously

"Yes...These two are a running and VERY loud joke..." Raven answered with anger in her voice. Her eyes turned red for a few brief seconds and the two upside down Titans shuddered in fear

'Those eyes...' James thought in worry looking at them as Raven put them down, she calmed her emotions. She hummed gently under her breath, saying her three words quietly, before she opened her eyes, stone faced "You okay, Raven?" James gulped

"...I'm fine..." she answered floating back to her room.

James sighed, looking at his Matrix "What're you looking for?" Kori asked as Cyborg and Beast Boy were shuddering in place

"Well... I scanned you and got that form. I'm thinking... Maybe I got one from Raven? Then I could talk to her and help her calm down." James explained

"Why don't you check?" Kori asked

"That's what I'm looking for." James smiled, quickly finding an image "Ah, here we go."

The silhouette was one of a cloaked figure with a humanoid shape and in a flash of yellow he changed. James's entire body was covered in a dark blue cloak, his yellow eyes shone through the shadow that was over his face, his matrix was located on his chest in the form of a cloak clasp. Under his cloak was a long sleeved shirt with his two middle and ring fingers having a glove-like appearance. His shirt was a dark black with muted yellow symbols his trousers were a deep dark green with black shoes. He looked down at himself in amazement, pulling his hood back revealing his face

His face was almost like his own but on his forehead was the hourglass symbol in a gem form, and his eyes had two noticeable face markings starting at the outer edge of his eyes down to his chin giving the impression that he was gaunt looking. His skin was also a light red-ish colour, like a sunburnt Tetramand. His pupils where yellow and there were two small bumps on his forehead, like developing horns

"Dude...You...You look...Weird." Beast Boy commented "Like Hellboy."

"This... Is apparently the male of Raven's species?" James said in slight confusion as he looked at himself

"You mean she's not human?" Robin asked

"No and she never said she was." James shrugged

"Maybe she has her reasons. Maybe there's something she wants to keep personal." Robin theorized

James nodded, walking towards Raven's name. James knocked on her door respectfully "Raven? Are you in there? It's just James; are you alright?" He asked. Seconds later the door opened a bit "Um...Raven? Your doors open... Don't get mad." James spoke through

"I opened it. What do you want?" She asked

"Oh, uh right...Are you okay?" James asked as he slowly entered her room.

"... Fine." She said, looking over him and what she saw made her eyes widen in shock and awe "... James?"

"Yeah...I was trying a new form and this was the result." James answered. She nodded, looking over him "Is...is there anything you want to talk about?" James asked kindly

"I don't think so." She frowned "Why?"

"The err...what happened back in the kitchen." James pointed

"What? Hanging them upside down?"

"No, I understand that bit. Those two arguing over food IS what they do...But...But I noticed...Your eyes." James admitted

"What about it?" She frowned

"They flickered to red...I err...I saw eyes like that before." He answered

"So?"

"You just had to have been real mad. We've never seen you like that. I was worried." He explained

"Oh...Right...D-Don't worry about it." Raven answered

"You stuttered."

"It's nothing...Really." Raven answered feeling ashamed

"Raven. You can tell me." James frowned

"I...Get emotional...And sometimes...It shows." Raven answered

"What so you mean?"

"When...When I get angry...I sort of...Lose control." Raven responded, feeling ashamed of what she said "You see... My powers go crazy when I'm not controlling my emotions."

"Oh..." James answered simply and remembered when he turned into Gigasaur when he had a nightmare when he remembered what Albedo did to him and he noticed how his emotions felt... Odd. Like they were amplified...and reaching out through his fingertips, constantly trying to escape "Raven...You know how to use magic properly; right?" James asked

"Of course. Why?" Raven asked

"Do you think... You could teach me?" He asked

"You...You want me to teach you magic?" Raven asked

"Yeah, this form feels...Overly powerful. I can FEEL the magic within me trying to be released." James answered "And my mother's know magic." He added "It... Might help me get home."

Raven looked at him "Okay... I'll help you." She asked. James nodded with a smile "But it's going to be a dangerous road...Are you up for it?" She warned him

"Hey, we deal with danger all the time." He smiled as he turned human "I'll be fine."

"Just call it assurance on my part...When would you like to start?" Raven asked

"As soon as possible." James answered, only for his matrix to time out and revert back to normal.

"Very well." Raven nodded before the alarms went off, meaning a crime was taking place Jump City

"Really? Really universe?" James deadpanned

"Guess we'll have to postpone for now." Raven spoke

"Yea." James nodded, the two running to the main room

"What's going on?" Raven asked

"Yeah, where's the fire?" James asked

"Oh, you're back to normal dude." Beast Boy commented...even though he was behind the counter.

"Someone is causing trouble down tow... Oh no. Not her." Robin said before he groaned

"Her? Who her? Her who?" James asked scratching his head as the group looked at the screen seeing the girl inquestion

It was a white skinned girl wearing a purple waist coat that only had the middle two, green, buttons done up showing off her toned stomach and her C-Cup breasts teasingly, the waist coat having a high lime green collar and a pink petaled flower hung from the front of the coat. She had purple shoulder length arm sleeves that didn't cover her hands, tight purple pants with a neon green belt and purple heeled boots

"... Joker's daughter." Robin groaned

"Joker's Daughter?" James asked "Is that a name, a title or both?"

"... Kinda." Robin nodded

"So who is her mother if she is the daughter of "Joker"?" Starfire asked

"She isn't really the Joker's daughter, she just days she is. We don't know her real name." Robin frowned

"Well, let's go stop her." Cyborg answered

Robin nodded, sighing "Titans. Go." Robin spoke as each of them left to stop Joker's daughter.

* * *

*time skip*

Down in the city, Joker's Daughter was committing her crime...But it looked more like an annoyance than an actual crime. She was throwing massive pain bombs all over the place, laughing "Picasso has nothing on me. I'm a regular Jackson Pollock." She laughed, throwing all of the paint bombs at once at a firehidrant that made a massive tidal wave of paint

The people around her were crying in pain, the paint was stinging their eyes, like knives, were thrusting into each millimetre of their ocular nerves and their skin felt like it was on fire as it ran around "Stop right there." Robin yelled, landing just outside the blast radius

"Ooh...Boy Wonder...Miss me?" Joker's Daughter smiled looking at him

"He's not alone." James said, the team arriving

"Oh...working in a team? And I thought you were going solo." She answered

"You're going down." Robin frowned

"Oh...But I haven't had enough fun yet." Joker's Daughter frowned

"Urgh...What's that smell?" Cyborg asked waving in front of his nose.

"Chili!" She smiled

"Hmm...Jalapeno peppers?" James inquired with a smile

"Ghost Peppers." J.D. answered

"Nice..." James nodded. The other Titans just looked at him is disbelief "What? I'm a spicy connoisseur." James explained

"I like this guy." Joker's Daughter smiled and then threw a pain bomb at them

Beast Boy jumped at the paint bomb, turning into a tiger, and hit the balloon away from then... Only for paint to splatter over him "ROARARGH!" Beast Boy roared as his eyes stung pawing at his eyes

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He yelled, rolling around as he yelled in pain as he clawed at himself. Raven rolled her eyes and levitated a few feet off the ground before charging the white skinned girl

"Nice try." Joker's Daughter leaped back and dropped another pain bomb. Raven formed a shield causing the paint to hit Starfire and Cyborg

"ARGH! MY EYE!" Cyborg shouted rubbing his human eye, his cybernetic one was fine. Starfire was just covered and felt her skin tingle from the heat of the peppers

"It feels like I have spent too much time on the beach without the suntan." Starfire said

"...You mean like a sun burn?" James asked

"Yes...That's right." She answered

James nodded, turning to the girl as Robin charged in with a yell. Joker's Daughter didn't throw a pain bomb at him, but used a staff she expanded from her belt. The two began to fight with acrobatics and their staffs, the two almost looking like they were dancing as the kicked up the chili paint as they fought

"Gah! Stupid paint!" Robin snarled trying to focus though his eyes were watering

"Aw? You're so happy to see me you're crying!" Joker's Daughter laughed "Oh! I love you to Bird Boy!"

"LOVE?!" Robin and the boys snapped and then Robin was tripped, landing face first in the chili paint "ARGH! My eyes!" he rubbed his eyes as they stung like fire.

Joker's Daughter laughed and began to skip away... Before she was trapped in an inverse-light prison "What the? Who turned out the lights?" Joker's Daughter groaned hitting the prison wall trying to get out.

"And you two didn't do anything." Raven deadpanned, looking down at James and Starfire stood there awkwardly

"Well... We didn't know what to do." James shrugged, Kori nodding as Cyborg, BB and Robin where groaning in pain

* * *

*Time skip*

Joker's Daughter pouted, sitting in a chair with her wrists and ankles locked to the chair "You know, if I knew you were into this stuff I would've brought mine." Joker's Daughter teased. She was sitting in an empty room, the Titans watching her via security cameras

"Is THIS why you don't like her?" Beast Boy asked

"Yes. She doesn't steal or murder or kidnap or such." Robin nodded "She pulls these massive 'pranks' while chasing or trying to impress the Joker."

"The Joker...He...He's the Clown Prince of Crime; right?" James asked as he could focus in on his memories.

"Yea." Cyborg nodded

"...Why does she seek his approval at all? He's a mass murdering psychopath." James commented

"She thinks he is her dad." Robin informed

"Oh that poor girl..." Starfire frowned

"Yea." BB nodded

"Compared to the other woman who was influenced by The Joker...She's tame." Robin sighed with a frown

"O-Other woman? What other woman?" James asked

"Harley Quinn, also known as Harleen Quinzel. She was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum before Joker got to her..." Robin answered

"What happened after?" Starfire asked

"...She was thrown into an ACE Chemicals vat...Made into a bad person when really she was just misguided." Robin answered

"Ah." Raven nodded with a frown

"Where is she now?" James asked

"Last I heard she was in Arkham...But she maybe under my old mentor's watch." Robin answered "He did seem to care about her a lot."

"Do you think he has feelings for this "Harlequin"?" Starfire asked, accidentally mixing Harley's moniker for the word her name derives from.

"Maybe. Honestly don't know." Robin shrugged

"There're crazier things in the universe...I should know, I'm one of them." James made a joke at his expense.

"Who should question her? I volunteer!" Beast Boy smirked. Raven rolled her eyes and bonked Beast Boy on the head with a construct mallet "OW!"

"She likes Robin...But maybe we need someone with a level head?" James suggested

"An excellent idea! You ARE very level headed." Starfire answered thinking James was talking about himself

"Er... I meant Robin." James deadpanned making Started blush

"Oh..." She said, looking down in embarrassment

"But thanks." He smiled, taking her hand in his

"She doesn't like me. It is the type of joke she'd use to distract me and try and embarrass me." Robin explained "It's like calling people names in a fight. It's a distraction. She is strange but not stupid."

"Or maybe it's because she likes you." James answered

"My dad used to say "you only pull the pigtails of the one you like". Maybe she's doing the same?" Cyborg spoke

Robin just rolled his eyes and walked off to the holding cell/questioning room Joker's Daughter was in "Oh...Hello Boy Wonder. Miss me already?" Joker's Daughter teased, smiling at him

"Why are you in Jump City?" Robin asked simply

"Well...My dad is in Gotham, so I figured "why not go somewhere where I can make him proud?" So I came here." She answered. Robin just frowned at that "As for you being here? That was just a bonus. You were always good to tease." She stuck her tongue out cutely

"What's the plan?" Robin asked with a neutral expression

"Chaos, disorder, a little destruction..." Joker's Daughter spoke normally then whispered the next bit "flirting with you..."

"... You aren't funny." Robin frowned "You wouldn't go so far from Gotham of something big wasn't going to go down." Joker's Daughter's eyes darted quickly trying to think of something. She couldn't so she did the first thing she could think of. Lie her ass off "Well...No witty retorts?" Robin frowned, intensely glaring at her.

"Hey! Witty retorts are hard!" She huffed

"How about the truth Joker's Daughter? Why're you REALLY here?" Robin glared

"What? I can't be here to see my future hubby?" She teased. Robin pulled back in shock, and outside the room there was a collective thud "What?" JD smiled

"Future Husband? Is that what you think?" Robin asked. She just hummed, shrugging "Let me tell you something Joker's Daughter...I am NOT stupid." Robin answered

"...You're hot though." She responded

"And... I DID come to see you." She sighed at the end

"You...came, SPECIFICALLY, to see me?" Robin's eyebrow raised

She nodded, looking down at her hands "I... My names Duela. I don't know my father's name. I've... just had enough. I came for your help."

'Duela?' Robin thought 'She's like Harley...' Robin thought. "Alright...Alright..."

"I want to know... Who my dad REALLY is." Duela nodded

"Alright. We can help with that." Robin answered

The woman nodded with a smile "Thanks Hubby." Duela smiled

On the other side of the wall, the remaining Titans sighed as they witness what just happened "This... Is crazy." James groaned

"I know what you mean." Cyborg groaned

"A wedding?!" Starfire smiled with her eyes sparkling

"No Star." they responded

"There's no wedding Kori. Sorry to disappoint." James answered. Starfire pouted at that, looking down sadly

"It's for the best Starfire...We don't really want an early wedding. No-one gets married THAT early." Raven spoke

'You haven't met my family.' James thought. Robin walked towards the group carrying several test tubes with some of Duela's hair or saliva

"Guessing you're doing a DNA test?" Cyborg asked

"I'm wondering how you got those in there without getting past us." James commented

"Utility Belt." He said simply, walking past him

"Fair enough..." James nodded

"Who needs to watch her?" Beast Boy asked

"She should be fine."

Beast Boy just frowned.

"Need a hand examining the DNA, Robin?" James offered

"I got it." The leader said

"So what do we do now?" Kori asked

"...TV?" Cyborg suggested

* * *

*time skip*

Robin was still working in the lab, trying to find who Duela's biological father was. He was comparing her DNA to as many villains as possible. Scarecrow, Two-Face, Hugo Strange, Killer Croc, Man Bat, Mad Hatter. The list was just going on and on until finally... The machine found a match "About time...Let's see who's her daddy...WHY did I say it like that?" he groaned looking at the results and he gasped in to this

* * *

*With the clown girl*

"71 bottles of beer on the wall, 71 bottles of beer...Take one down pass it around, 70 bottles of beer on the wall." Joker's Daughter continued to list off the bottles song. "Mr and Mrs Robin...Mr and Mrs Robin-Joker-Daughter...?" She giggled, slipping her hands out of the cuffs "Hee-hee-hee! Mr and Mrs Robin. I like the name...!" She giggled happily. She began to undo the shackles on her ankles, revealing she had somehow swiped a key "Now then...Let's see what this "T" shaped tower has to offer." She smile, waltzing out of the door. She grinned, looking around as she snuck though the tower

'Now...Sneaky, sneaky...Don't get caught...Let's see who's got what in their skeleton closet...' She thought happily to herself. She slipped into the first room she found, which was Cyborg's "Ooh! Shiny." She smiled examining the room, seeing all the technological wonders and circuitry, alongside the weights.S he grinned... And began to press every button she could find. She was like Dee-Dee out of Dexter's Laboratory, pushing anything and everything in sight...Unfortunately, some of it was important data and experimental gadgets; the rest were just buttons that weren't connected to anything yet.

Once she had hit everything she ran out giggling. That was when some alarms went off in Cyborg's room. Next was Beast Boy's room...Which she just left alone since it was a disgusting cesspit anyway. She found Starfire's next and quietly entered "Ooh...She likes wearing purple...I like her!" She commented happily, taking out Starfire's clothes and throwing them around, trying to find a costume in her size. She looked around, pouting at the cloths though. The tops would fit her bust but her waist was wider than the alien princesses, plus her ass was bigger, so the tops didn't actually fit and the skirts wouldn't either

"Darn...Guess whoever has THIS fashion sense must be a twig." Duela frowned "Oh well..." She skipped out of the room and into James'. She saw a fairly simple room and a guitar in the corner and some music sheets "Wow...This...I kinda expected something worse." She commented and looked at the music sheets. The sheets where covered in musical notes and she began to humm the tune, some fast passed upbeat melody, as she looked at the tune. She could see that he was working on the tune before coming up with the lyrics and so far the tune sounded... Nice. Hopeful.

"Wow...This guy...He's always so happy..." She smiled lightly continuing to hum and read the words "When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back. 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol..." She read/sang off two lines of lyrics James wrote that just stopped. He clearly was stuck and there was blank space before the lyrics she said. It was clear the song was a far cry from being finished "Kinda upbeat...I wonder who else is left? My Robin and that Goth girl with the cool cloak." Duela commented to herself as she put back the sheet-music. She made sure the pages where in the right order and they weren't creased before she left, skipping a bit as she went to try and find another room "Now then...eeny, meeny, miny, mo!" Duela pointed to the remaining rooms and when she stopped at "mo" she entered that room. It was some creepy room. It was dark and full of books and creepy statues

"Whoa...Someone goes to Gotham for Halloween." Duela joked But feeling creeped out and quickly left "Lock the door, lock the door...Okay...that means...THAT room, is Robin's." She pointed to the last door. She grinned, walking to the door and walking inside. Inside she saw Robin's room, a tidy and well-kept room with different items carefully in their controlled chaos places. She smiled as she looked around "Wow...My future hubby has quite the ninja collection." She smiled. She grinned, making a bit of a mess as she threw things around in her impatient look around his room "Ooh-ooh..." She smiled looking at his spare costume. She grinned, picking up a costume and spinning around. Within seconds she was dressed in Robin's costume, mask included and gave a giddy laugh as his costume hugged her nicely "Oh! This is good!" She giggled, spinning on the spot

"What the hell is going on?!" Cyborg and the others stepped in glaring at her.

"Hi." She grinned

"Why is my room a MESS?!" Starfire asked

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Duela looked away.

"Who wrecked my room/lab?!" Cyborg snapped

"Err...Beast Boy?" Duela laid blame on the green skinned shape-shifter

"HEY!" he snapped

"Why did you go through THEIR rooms but not mine and Beast Boy's?" Raven asked as her aura glowed

"Yours was creepy and his was a dump." She gulped

"Wait... Raven... Don't you HATE people going into your room?" Beast Boy suddenly asked, causing everyone to stop and turn to the cloaked girl

"I do..." Raven's eyes glowed and chained Duela up in her anti-light

"Then why are you upset she DIDN'T go in?" Cyborg asked

"She saw inside, that's reason enough. I value my privacy." Raven answered. James groaned, face palming

"What's going on here?" Robin's voice spoke behind him. Everyone jumped, backing up

"How did you get out of your room and WHY are you wearing one of my costumes?" Robin raised his eyebrow

"You left a key." She giggled

James just rolled his eyes and turned to Robin "What do you have their Robin?"

"I know who your father is." He told her

"You do?" Duela smiled happily

"You do?" the others asked

"I do."

"Who is it?" Duela asked, hopefully.

"Two-Face."

"Two-Face?" James asked, a bit confused as he didn't catch up on ALL the enemies names.

"Harvey Dent is my dad?" Duela asked

"Yes... I'm sorry." Dick sighed, nodding "You're the product of an affair he had in college and since you weren't a boy he walked out on your mother. She was forced to hand you to an orphanage because of her parents and after everything that happened, feeling like her life had been torn apart, she killed herself."

"...Shit..." Cyborg frowned.

Raven released Duela from her bindings so that the now Robin clad girl could cry.

"Who...Who was her mother?" James asked kindly

"She was a 'random girl'. Normal teenage girl who had bad luck. Her name was Evelyn."

"Evelyn..." Duela sniffed, finally knowing her birth mother's name.

"I'm... Duela Dent?"

"Yes." Robin nodded with a serious look on his face

She whimpered lightly and hugged him "Th-Thank you..." She whispered

"You're welcome." He said, rubbing her back

Kori smiled, looking at James who just shook his head. She pouted, crossing her arms with a small huff

"So... What're you going to do now? I guess "Daddy" isn't going to acknowledge you." Cyborg asked as tactfully as he could.

"I... Want to be better. Make up for my father's crimes." Duela sniffed

"Both Joker AND Two-Face?" Beast Boy asked

"We can help." James interrupted

"... We need to call 'him'." Robin sighed

"'Him'?" James asked

"...Batman." Robin answered intensely

* * *

*time skip*

"...And so that's the story Batman." Robin answered, telling his mentor through a secure line to the Bat-Cave. He was sat at a computer in his room, which was sound proofed, as he looked at his mentor in the monitor. Outside of his room, Duela was sitting with the rest of the Titans...Still wearing Robin's spare costume

"I see." Batman nodded... When a blonde haired woman suddenly poked her head into frame, in front of Batman's

"Heya Birdie." The woman smiled waving at him. It was Harley Quinn AKA Harleen Quinzel, Joker's partner...Possibly EX-Partner. She had blonde hair that was tied in pig tails with one side's tips dyed with a pinkish red and the other side was a blue to match her eyes. She was...Wearing Bat-Pyjamas?

"... Harley?" He blinked in shock

"Hiya." she waved excitedly, only for her to be pulled back by Batman whose look seemed...more sour than usual...Which is something to be considered... And she then pounced on him from behind, wrapping her arms round Batman's neck and rubbing her cheek against his "Hey Bird Boy! I'm your new Mama!" Harley grinned as she snuggled against Batman

Robin's face was stunned seeing Batman being with Harley Quinn of all people...Although there ARE worse couples.

"Oh! And tell Miss Green Hair she can use 'Harley Quinn' if she wants! I'm Harley Quinzell officially now and I go by 'Shard' when helping my B-Man!" She grinned

"Shard?" Robin asked "Harley, wait! B-Batman what is she talking about?"

"Bye kiddo, Mummy and Daddy need some alone time!" Harley interrupted, hanging up

Robin's face was frozen, his lower jaw hanging stiff in shock... And his mind had switched off

* * *

*With the Titans*

"...I wonder how it's going with Robin?" James asked casually as the group was watching an alien cooking show.

"No idea." Cyborg shrugged, Starfire taking notes

"What IS that thing?" Duela asked tilting her head seeing an alien root vegetable being diced as Starfire began to give a large speech about the vegetable and everything about it Raven was reading another book '...I just wanted to know what it was not the life story of it...' Duela sweat-dropped while thinking

"Where's Beast Boy?" James asked

"I dunno...Probably taking a nap." Cyborg answered

"Or messing up his room even more." James shuddered

"Is that even possible?" Raven joked lightly

That was when Beast Boy walked into the room as a dog "It's possible." Cyborg deadpanned... And there where panties on his head

"...I...Err Beast Boy...?" James spoke with wide eyes. Beast Boy grinned and barked happily "X.Y.H." James pointed to his own head

"Huh?" the group asked, the girls looking towards James and caught Beast Boy in their vision, as he transformed back

"Are... those... my underwear?" Starfire blushed

"... mine to." Raven snarled

"And MINE...?" Duela glared

"Err..." Beast Boy gulped "Bye." He changed into a cheetah and ran off

"... how did he even get Duela's?" Cyborg muttered as the three chased after Beast Boy with a battle cry

"When I figure that out I'll tell you." James answered

* * *

And here's another chapter! A bit of a late upload, sorry. Hope you liked it.


	7. Princess Sisters, GO!

**Mr Stark** : Yes Duela is in the story, she is a good guy and she is Robin's love interest.

Wait for Krystal's harem.

 **Shadowolf** : Toddler Titans is crap.

 **Guest** **chapter 6 . Oct 21** : No. He has just gotten into a relationship with Harley.

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human** : Duela is NOT in the harem, she is just in the story.

And that is a maybe.

 **Wampire2** : Yes that was intentional.

 **Mr . unknow** : Yes Rose DID appear in Teen Titans Go! and yea Teen Titans Go! is awesome... why are you looking at me like that? OH! You thought I was talking about that crap show. No, there was a comic book continuation of the series called Teen Titans Go! and yes that shows how fucking uncreative the show is. But the comic was awesome with introducing things like WonderGirl, Starfire's brother and the Terror Titans into the cartoons universe.

 **Smashing Skunk53** : There will be seven in the harem.

 **mechazard01** : Joker's daughter has been a part of a lot of different universes. She was part of the original Teen Titans, not an original member and she wasn't there for too long but she exited. Back then Duela was just pretending to be the Joker's daughter as an identity, actually Two-Face's daughter, and soon left.

She later appeared as the daughter of the Jokster, the Earth 3 counterpart of the Joker, and adopted daughter to the Earth 3 version of the Riddler. She was dimentionally unstable, switching between worlds randomly without her control, hence her insane-esk personality. She switched randomly between villain and hero because of this as well, completely confused. She was also in a relationship with Talon, the evil alternate reality version of Robin.

And the New 52 one... is just some random girl who found Joker's cut off face, had it surgically replace her own and inject herself with the Joker's blood and is a straight up loonatic bad guy with no depth... because New 52.

We are using a combination of OG Duela's backstory and Earth 3 Duela's design.

 **Coppa-Cola:** It seems popular to me.

 **Isom** : Duela is Joker's Daughter's secret identity. But we are mixing several versions of her together.

Ghost and I love the Harley/Bruce pairing. But the relationship was not a reference to that, it was a reference to Ghost's past work. Before we began to co-write all Ghost had written are Harley and Bruce fics, Shard being Harley's identity in those.

 **thewittywhy** : His Omntrix evolves all aliens it samples, but not as much as most evolved aliens.

 **avatarnarutobleach** : She might wear the outfit later on as a reference for a party or something. For now she is wearing her own.

 **ShadowKing1992** : They are a good couple.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shadowking1992** : Yes. Batman and Harley. And how did you do that emoticon?

 **avatarnarutobleach** : Maybe, maybe not. Just wait.

 **thewittywhy** : If James scans Superman or Supergirl, the "S" word will hit the fan.

 **Isom** : It's a reference to my early works, but yeah, it's also a nod to A Different Path. And as for Beast Boy: What's life without a little risk? We would, but...It's Grey's profile. He decides when to update the work.

 **Drift219** : Glad we could brighten your day.

 **61394** : Oh ye who know so little...

 **mechazard01** : Duela Dent is the daughter of Jokester and Evelyn Dent from Earth-3, after Flashpoint/DC Reboot she was brought to the New 52 and rebooted.

 **kira444** : It is an atrocity what they have done to Ben and the franchise.

 **Smashing** **Skunk53** : It's the harem size you read at the start of the first chapter.

 **pedrofaria339** : If we add either Wonder Girl OR Super Girl...That'd be TOO OP for a harem and the story.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Also, here is another take of me and Ghost mixing together multiple versions of a character.

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 7: Princess Sisters, GO!  
**

* * *

It was the next couple of days after the "pantie raid" of Beast Boy and he had been put in the doghouse outside the tower for those days

"It's been raining for the last few days...He's probably soaked." James spoke

"Good." the girls answered. James laughed, smiling a bit

So for the last few days, Robin was coming to terms with his mentor and his foster father being together with one of his former enemies and he was confused if they were married or not. So he just planted his head on the table with a heavy groan.

"Someone should talk to Robin..." Cyborg spoke

"Yeah..." The others nodded, but Duela was the only one who went over.

She smiled weakly as she sat next to him and took his hand "Are you okay?" She asked

"Well...That is a fifty-fifty answer..." Robin sighed

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I'm glad that Harley Quinn is out of crime...But on the other hand she's shacked up with my mentor!" Robin answered

"Didn't you leave him to go solo?" Delia asked

"Doesn't mean I'm not concerned." Robin answered

Duela sighed and nodded "Want a cuddle?" Duela asked. Robin sighed and nodded. Duela cuddled him gently and smiled, she was finally hugging Robin. She giggled happily at that

Starfire smiled seeing Robin and Duela now hugging but she frowned lightly, feeling left out...Until James hugged her "You okay?" James smiled

"I'm better now." Kori smiled

"Good." James smiled, kissing her neck two or three times

"Get a room you two." Cyborg chuckled

"But we already have James' room?" Starfire asked in confusion as she giggled

"It's an expression." James answered

"Ah." She nodded

"Come on guys...Let me in...Please?" Beast Boy called up

"... Fine." Raven said bitterly "But just because we're going to the fair tonight."

"Thank you." Beast Boy answered "... Wait, what?!"

"We're going to the fair?" Beast Boy asked

"Yes." Cyborg nodded...

* * *

*Time skip*

"WHOO! Rollercoaster!" Beast Boy cheered

"I err...I've never been on a coaster." James answered

"What of that?" Kori asked, pointing at a Ferris wheel. She was dressed in a loose purple short sleeve button up shirt, tight blue jeans and black sandals

"Oh, that's a Ferris wheel. It's a slow moving ride that's supposed to be relaxing and romantic." James answered. Kori smiled at the last word and dragged James towards it "Wh-Whoa!" James was pulled away

"Cy look! Candy floss!" Beast Boy smiled licking his lips

"Like you NEED any more sugar." Cyborg chuckled

Raven rolled her eyes and went off on her own while Duela dragged Robin off somewhere else, the rest of the Titans all in civilian clothes to "Can you win that one? No, no, wait! This one! Pwease?" Duela pouted as she dragged Robin to a prize winning 23Robin groaned as he was dragged around, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Robin was wearing a red T-shirt with black accents with a maroon coloured bird that seemed to be engulfed in a stylized flame, he was wearing deep green trousers and black shoes. His eyes were covered with dark black sunglasses

* * *

*With James and Kori*

James was wearing a blue jacket over a black T-shirt, deep blue trousers and dark blue sneakers. He was being taken up the Ferris wheel by Kori, who was excited for a romantic getaway with her fiancée 'Damn... I still need to get a ring.' James thought, gulping. His mother's would be so upset 'But...What gemstone would I get for an alien princess? What would be acceptable for her culture?!' He thought in worry. He began to hyperventilate a bit as the two sat in the booth of the Ferris Wheel

"James? Is everything alright?" Kori asked kindly

"I... Yea. I'm fine." The young hero nodded

"Okay...It looks really beautiful up here..." Kori smiled

"That it does." He smiled

"You can see the entire park...I...I think I can see Raven." Kori pointed to a black/blue hooded individual down below. The figure she was pointing to was INDEED Raven she had changed her appearance to a more casual attire, but she still wore a similar coloured hoodie covering her face. Though it was far up in the air, Kori could just make out Raven's navy blue trousers and black shoes

"Yea, it is." James nodded

"It's a shame she doesn't wear other things..." Kori frowned

"Well...It's her decision. If she feels comfortable wearing that stuff, then let her wear it." James smiled lightly

Kori nodded, hugging him close "What are your siblings like?" She asked

"What brought that up?" James rebutted

"Just...Just curious." Kori answered

"Well... There are several." He shrugged weakly with a small chuckle

"I have time..." Kori snuggled into James's side

James smiled, holding her close "Well... Who should I start with?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean I DO have a lot of siblings." He chuckled "I don't know where to start."

"Well...Start from the oldest." Kori smiled

"Well...There's my sister...Krystal." James chuckled as he remembered each of his siblings fondly. "She has my coloured hair...Our dad's green eyes...She always wore that...That black tank top blue jacket combo...Wearing her hair like a ponytail, blue trousers...And those white and blue sneakers..."

"She sounds cute." Starfire smiled

"She was growing up...Now...She's attractive." James sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kori asked

"Not really. She's grown into quite the woman." James smiled "She's got a girlfriend as well."

"Really?"

"Yea. Two in fact." James smiled

"She is gathering a harem herself?" Kori smiled

"...In a sense." James chuckled

"Family tradition?" She giggled

"Um...Not sure how to answer that." James chuckled

"Which other siblings do you have?" Kori snuggled into her fiancé

* * *

*Down on the ground*

Cyborg was currently wearing a grey and blue hoodie and deep blue jeans, he and Beast Boy has split up as he didn't want to be on "babysitting duty" all day, but he kept his eye on the Titan's green skinned friend. Currently he was sat down on one of the benches. Beast Boy was playing some massive, high tech, DDR type game against three other people and Beast Boy was easily winning. Cyborg just sighed heavily pulling his hood over his eyes. "Hey there..." a kind voice spoke to the right of him "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Cyborg looked up and saw a beautiful girl; she was wearing a blue shirt with grey jeans. Her hair was blonde and short in a sort of frayed tip style. Her body was slim and slender with B-Cup breasts respectfully concealed by her shirt "I... Er... Yea. I'm fine." He nodded

"You look like you need company...Mind if I sit here?" She asked kindly and respectfully

"Sure." he nodded

"Isn't it hot under that hoodie?" She asked kindly

"Nah...I'm fine." Cyborg answered. He looked away, hoping she didn't notice his shining red eye

"WHOO!" Beast Boy's voice cheered from away Victor and the girl.

"I guess someone's excited about something." she chuckled

"He won his fifth round in a row." He replied

"Oh! You know that person." She blinked in shock

"Yeah...Err...Victor." Cyborg introduced himself

"Sarah." She smiled

"Nice name." he smiled

"So do you." She responded "Not one for rides?"

"... Football injury. Need to be careful is all." Victor half lied

"Really? What happened?" Sarah frowned "Or is it too hurtful for you to talk about it?"

"Yes... It hurt a lot." He nodded

"Oh...Well...If you need to talk. I'll listen; okay?" she handed him her email and phone number.

"Why? You a psychiatrist?" He asked

"No..." Sarah giggled "I'm an assistant at West Side School for the Handicapped."

"I see." Victor nodded... And suddenly there was an explosion "No...No, no, no!" Victor spoke in worry.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked

"Get out of here. Get as many people as you can and go. Get them to safety." Victor spoke. He flinched, reaching to his top and ripping them off revealing the cybernetics of his upper body before he charged forwards the fight. Sarah was looking there in shock, her eyes wide in disbelief "I know...It's frightening...But it's mine." Cyborg spoke "Cyborg to Titans, I'm heading over to the explosion."

* * *

*with James and Kori*

The two were sitting in the Ferris wheel and they gasped as they saw the explosions "Oh come on! Can't we have ONE day off?!" James groaned... Before thick, silver metallic tentacles wrapped around Kori and dragged her screaming from the car "KORI!" James shouted and transformed into his Necrofriggian form. He flew after the screaming Kori but quickly discovered he wasn't fast enough. He needed to go faster!

Faster!

He needed to break his limits! Faster than Mach speed!

He needed... **EVERYTHING HE HAD!**

"KORI!" James yelled at the top of his lungs and, as if in reply, he entered a new form in a flash of yellow

It was a magnificent aurora blue moth humanoid with free-flowing plasma red, orange and yellow like wings, his face still had the same yellow eyes, although they seemed to have more a mantis shrimp like eyes in his skull, multifaceted and impressive. His clawed hands and feet became much more human-like, his pattern had transformed polarising his mainly fiery coloured body with a streaks of Aurora Borealis. His body was like James's normal self but it looked stronger, as if his whole body was a deception, his weak demeanour holding back a powerful strength and speed.

James roared as he emerged from his new form, reaching out to Kori as his speed literally rocketed him closer to her and ripped off the tentacles away from her body. It was like an arrow slicing the air

"J... James?!" The princess gasped, looking at the being who held her in its arms

"Are you alright?" James spoke in an almost ethereal voice, it was like the stars themselves had a voice when James spoke

"You're... beautiful." Kori whispered

"I...Huh?" James tilted his head in shock. He looked around, seeing himself "I...Whoa...I didn't know..." James gasped seeing himself as best he could, unbelieving that he could evolve his natural form...and slightly worried that his human form had changed. Could…. could he evolve his human form? No. That didn't matter now. "We've got to get out of here." James spoke

"Look out!" Kori pointed to the raising metallic tentacles

James turned and blasted them with his breath, which seemed to look like a plume of blue fire that instantly froze and shattered the tentacles as well as what the tentacles where connected to, which was a giant purple... Ball... Thing

"Err...Someone order big purple ball?" James asked through his communicator. Only for it to strike at them. "Guess not!" He grabbed Kori and flew off with her, racing past at speeds not felt before. Kori squealed, hugging James close as they neared the other Titans to see them battling three copies of their foe "They're in trouble!" James spoke putting Kori down

Kori nodded, throwing her shirt away revealing her normal armoured top, before she charged in with starbolts charged

Beast Boy roared as he was in his puma form and clawed at the tentacles for trying to grab him. Cyborg was blasting the giant ball itself while trying to minimise damage He soon just stabbed his arm into the balls 'face' and unleashes a massive blast that blew it up "BOOYAH!" Victor cheered

 **"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** Raven proclaimed using her magic to hold back debris from the area

She then slammed the debris against an orb, Starfire blasting it

Robin and Duela were trying their best to save the civilians while fending off the robots, but there was only so much two humans could do against alien weaponry without their gear. Well Robin wasn't COMPLETELY weaponless but he had a minimum amount. And Duela...had somehow gotten her hands on the giant mallet used for the sledgehammer game. Soon the robots where done, the Titans panting in exhaustion

"WHO...or WHAT were they?" Duela panted, falling on her butt

"Intergalactic prisoner transporters." Starfire said in confusion

"Well what're space cop cars doing here?" Beast Boy asked

"Why where they targeting Kori is my question." James frowned as he reverted to his normal Nechrofriggeon form and then back to his human form. James' appearance had changed slightly, his hair was still its natural blue but it had dark purple tips like his evolved Necrofriggian pulses. His physical being seemed to be "stronger looking". His clothes were the same: blue jacket with a black T-Shirt and deep blue trousers and black shoes but they seemed to be strained, like they were a size too small. "... What?" He muttered in shock

"Holy SHIT! Dude what the hell happened?!" Beast Boy gazed looking at James

'Oh Azarath...He's even MORE gorgeous...!' Raven blushed

"No idea." James muttered

"Must be from your new form." Kori thought

"Well whatever it is...I better get used to it." James answered

"And we need to go home." Robin sighed and nodded

"Yeah..." James sighed heavily "You okay Victor?"

"Fine." Victor said bitterly, the group heading home...

* * *

*Time skip*

The seven sighed as they entered their living room... To find a girl that looked very similar to Starfire sitting in the coach watching TV "S... Sister?!" Starfire gasped in shock and joy

"Hello Sister." She smiled. This "Sister" of Kori, had long purple/black hair that went down to her waist, her clothing was similar to Kori's except that it was a deeper purple almost black, covering all of her body except her face and head. She had the silvery metal sleeves and a metal corset, with a purple material skirt. Her eyes were a shining purple that looked almost like amethysts. Her figure was also more mature and shapely than Starfire's with wider curves and a larger bust

"Sister!" Starfire cheered as she flew at her sister as fast as she could, wrapping her arms around her as she hugged the black haired woman tightly while holding back tears

"Yes, yes...It's good seeing you too." Starfire's sister responded

"Komand'r." Star smiled before she started talking in Tameranian, which only James understood

"Hey, dude, what's she saying?" Beats Boy asked

"Huh? Oh... Asking how she's been, how she got here, how she found her, how their home planet is, telling her how much she's missed her. What you'd expect." James translated loosely

"You understand all that?" Duela asked

James pointed to his matrix "Does more than just change me."

"Kori, we will have time to talk later." Komand'r smiled

"Okay sister." Kori smiled

"Er... Hello?" Robin said awkwardly

"Hello..." Komand'r smiled floating to him

"Hey." Duela pulled Robin to herself

"I am Backfire." She introduced herself

"Blackfire?" The others except Kori and James asked

"Her name's translation "Koriand'r" means "Starfire", "Komand'r" means "Blackfire"." James answered

"So... And'r is Tameranian for fire? Good to know." Cyborg nodded

"I didn't know you spoke Tameranean." Blackfire smiled

"I learned it from Kori." James admitted, not technically lying, as he examined Blackfire... and something about her was causing James to have a flashback to a dream. He saw Backfire and Starfire in their underwear, smiling at him as they lay either side of him and gently and lovingly kissed him 'HOLY COW!' He yelled internally with a sweat-drop

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a Gorgonian." Blackfire asked. That made Starfire shiver and hold herself

"Err...What's a Gorgonain?" Beast Boy asked

"An alien that appears to be a monstrous humanoid, with a serpent-like with a powerful stinger tail." Blackfire answered

"The ones I was being transported to so I could be a slave." Starfire added

"Yes...Yes that as well." Blackfire frowned and hugged her sister "I'm sorry Kori." She sighed

"It was the only way to stop the fighting." Starfire smiled weakly

"And so those "prison balls"...They were after her again?" Cyborg asked

"Maybe? Or they confused her with another Tameranian. We all 'look alike'." Blackfire shrugged

"Then... Why is your hair black and eyes purple?" Beast Boy asked with no tacit leading to his head being slapped by Raven "OW!"

"I am what is called a 'dark one'. It is a birthing defect within our race. Those with this condition tend to be stronger but... Well each are a bit different. One went insane, one didn't age properly, one having dietary and other health issues and one only lived half an expected life." Blackfire explained

James frowned at that "Sorry to hear that Blackfire."

"It's fine." She shrugged "I don't even know what my 'problem' is yet. But because of the condition Kori is the next in line for the throne."

"So Kori IS Princess of Tameran." James wanted to clarify. "What if your "problem" is nothing more than just your hair and eyes being a different colour?"

"Impossible. That, and the greater strength, is the signs of a Dark One. By records the problem didn't appear until they were the equivalent to nineteen. I am expecting it to appear in a few months to a year."

"Hmm..." James thought to himself

"Listen...Why don't I get a drink for everyone? We can talk about it without standing around." Duela suggested

"Good idea." Robin nodded

"Kori, I have a present for you." Blackfire smiled as everyone sat down, giving Starfire a silver necklace with a large green gemstone inside

"Sister...It's beautiful. What is this?" Kori asked in amazement.

"It's a Centauri Moon Diamond. I got it just for you." Blackfire smiled, putting it around her sister's neck

"But... This coats a fortune!" Starfire gasped

"I went on many adventures to find it. I thought you deserved such a gift." Blackfire smiled. Kori smiled, but James felt like something was off... But he couldn't place it

* * *

*Time skip*

James yawned the next morning, smiling as he saw Kori in her usual place "Hmm...Morning Kori..." He kissed her head and felt something...or some-ONE on his other side "... What?" He blinked, looking the other side. It was Blackfire! She wasn't there when he went to bed! But there she was, sleeping next to him! In her underwear and... One of his shirts?! 'Oh...Shit!' He blushed seeing her doing almost the same what Kori does….. And he was pinned 'I... Am in trouble...!' James thought. Kori yawned as she awoke slowly, her green eyes flickering slowly 'Kori!' James thought in worry, his eyed widening at the thought of her sister being with her AND him in bed was going to cause an explosion of emotion

"Good morning James." She smiled

"H-Hey Kori...Sleep well?" He asked nervously

"Very well...You were in it..." She snuggled up to him

James chuckled, blushing "O... Oh?" He asked

"We were flying through space...Towards the stars...feeling their warmth...I saw you in your new form..." Kori smiled. James smiled lightly, hugging her

"Hmm..." Blackfire moaned lightly

"Who's that?" Kori asked "Oh! Sister! I forgot you were here!" She smiled

"You KNEW?" James asked

"Hmm...Course she knew..." Blackfire smiled lightly looking up at James slowly

"She wanted to sleep with me but she didn't want to... Well... Not sleep with you. So she had me join." Star explained

"...Ah..." James commented lightly as he could only muster that one word

Kori smiled and kissed his cheek before she got out of bed. She threw his shirt off her body, revealing her purple sports bra and modest panties, as his shirt fell into his hamper before she wrapped a large purple dressing gown around her body "Come on sister, we must get dressed for the breakfast." Kori smiled

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Blackfire answered "I like your shirt..." She whispered to his ear. She then took the shirt off revealing skimpier black underwear before she put on a black dressing gown and followed her sister out of the room

James was frozen...and something that didn't happen to him often: he got slightly hard.

* * *

*In the living room*

It was an hour later and Blackfire was playing against Beast Boy and Cyborg on a racing game... And kicking their asses "H-How...? How...? HOW...?!" Beast Boy groaned "My controller's broken."

"You always say that." Cyborg answered

"Don't be a sore loser." Blackfire teased lightly and with that she crossed the finish line, winning "Winner." She lightly sung

"That race ship was rubbish!" Beast Boy slumped into his chair again

"You always say THAT too." Cyborg got up and walked away.

James looked at her suspicious as Blackfire walked off towards Raven, who was meditating in the corner. James wanted to speak to her, but was cautious about interrupting her meditation. "So... Meditating?" Blackfire said, Raven sighing

"Yes." Raven nodded

"You know I was told some awesome meditation tricks on Baltor 9." Blackfire smiled "Want to hear them?"

"... That would be nice." Raven smiled, standing up, and the two went upstairs to the roof

James sighed. Blackfire seemed like a GREAT girl but... He felt like something was off. Like there where pieces of a puzzle he was putting together without realising it and forgot to even pay attention to the image! "Everything alright?" Robin asked

"Don't know." James sighed

"You haven't been relaxed since Blackfire came. What's going on?" Robin asked

"I honestly don't know Rob. Something... Feels off but I can't place it." James groaned

"Well...If you say that there's something wrong." Robin spoke

"I don't know if there IS something wrong. I could be going crazy... Or it's just my new form." James sighed

"...How about a walk or something? Help to clear your head." Robin suggested

James sighed and nodded, smiling lightly "I prefer to fly." James transformed into his Necrofriggian form and casually flew off

* * *

*time skip*

James sighed as he adjusted his loose blue shirt. The titans where going out clubbing, at Blackfire's suggestion "Are you SURE about this? I'm not used to clubs." James spoke to the group

"Just take it easy dude. Let loose." Beast Boy answered

"If I take it any more easy Beast Boy I'd be you." James quipped back

"Oh come on big boy, it'll be fun." Blackfire teased, bumping her hip against his playfully but not flirting. She was wearing a black mini-dress that went half way down her thighs and showed a good portion of her D-Cup cleavage with the dress also being sleeveless, Blackfire finishing the outfit with small heeled shoes

"Oh... Man..." James gulped looking at Blackfire.

"James... How do I look?" Kori asked as she was next to her fiancée. She was dressed in a more modest version of her sisters dress. Hers was light purple and reached her knees, her heels being an inch shorter, her dress had elbow length sleeves and while the neckline of her dress was a bit low it didn't reveal anything

"Beautiful." He smiled

"Thank you..." She blushed

Raven was still wearing her cloak, covering her body as she didn't think a club was her scene. "Come on Rae... Show that cute bod."

"No." Raven glared at Blackfire, even if it was only half heartedly

"Okay, okay...No need to get snippy." Blackfire answered

"Yo Cy, looking good bro." Beast Boy smiled praising his friend

He was wearing a large grey hoodie and loose black tracksuit bottoms "I'm wearing casual attire. Nothing big B." Cyborg answered

Robin sighed, entering. Robin was wearing a deep red shirt under a black leather jacket and black jeans. In place of his mask was a pair of dark glasses covering his eyes.

"Huba Huba." Duela grinned

"Pretty sure you don't need the glasses." Cyborg commented. Robin just gave him a look, even with the glasses

"Come on, enough standing around; we've got a club to get in to." Blackfire smiled. She then grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her away, the others following reluctantly. It didn't take them long to reach the 'club', a warehouse

"THIS is the club?" Beast Boy asked

"Don't judge it by its outer appearance." Blackfire smiled "It's what's inside that counts."

James raised his eyebrow as they entered, quickly being emerged in the flashing light and loud thumping music "IT'S KINDA LOUD!" James tried to shout over the music, but it was mainly muted

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Blackfire smiled. She then grabbed James' hand and dragged him away, swaying with the beat and trying to get him to dance with her "COME ON ICE-BOY! DANCE!" Blackfire called out, dancing almost seductively around James

James just sighed and rolled his eyes "I DON'T DANCE."

"THEN FOLLOW MY LEAD." Blackfire smiled getting in close and showed him some "moves". James sighed and did as she said, dancing with her although James' style was a bit rough, he seemed to get into the swing of things. "THERE YOU GO!" Blackfire smirked

James smiled as he was now dancing. He felt better knowing he hadn't got two left feet "Cool." James smiled

Cyborg was waiting by the side, he didn't feel comfortable being exposed on the dance-floor, so he stuck to the edge of the party. He sighed, thinking of the girl he met last night 'Man...The way she looked at me...I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to talk to me again.' Cyborg frowned He sighed, looking down

"Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy asked as he came over with two glasses of water.

"Nothing." Cyborg sighed

Over by Raven and Kori, they just saw how James was enjoying himself with Blackfire.. Kori frowned, rubbing her arm, but she trusted James and her sister "You okay Star?" Raven asked looking at Kori's body language.

"Yea." She nodded, gulping

"You sure? Your body language says otherwise." Raven answered

"I am fine." She nodded, hissing a bit

"Okay then." Raven sighed

Over by Robin and Duela, those two were enjoying themselves. AKA Duela was dragging him around dancing "Come on Robin, dance with me." Duela pouted

"Fine." He sighed

Duela began to start dancing almost wildly, but also hypnotically. Robin chuckled, easily matching her movements "Ooh...way to go Bae." Duela smiled dancing closer to him. Robin chuckled, easily matching her moves and even beating her "Oh really?" Duela asked getting closer and closer...Until she kissed him. Robin stopped for a second before kissing back "Hmm..." Duela hummed happily

"SO! WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MY SISTER?!" Komand'r asked James

"SHE'S...WELL...WE'RE ENGAGED." James answered honestly

"REALLY?" She grinned

"YEAH, IT WAS NOT LONG AFTER WE SORT OF CONNECTED!" James answered

Blackfire grinned and looked over at her sister. She waved at her and winked before she kissed James' cheek "GO TALK TO HER! I'LL SPEAK TO YOU IN A BIT! MEET ME AT THE BAR, GO TALK TO MY SISTER QUICK!" She said, giving Kori a hand signal before she walked away

Kori saw the hand signal and went over to James, who was touching his cheek in shock 'She... Wants to do that?!' Kori thought in shock

"KORI? ARE YOU OKAY?" James asked seeing Kori's shocked face

"I... YES! I'M FINE!" She nodded

"SHALL WE GO OUTSIDE? JUST TO TALK!" James suggested

"VERY WELL!" Kori called, the two walking outside

As the two walked outside they rubbed their ears to help normalise their range of sound. "SO BLACKFIRE-Sorry...So Blackfire said we should talk..." James spoke

Kori sighed and nodded, looking away "She... Made a royal family request." Kori whispered

"Really? What did she request?" James asked in worry, Kori almost never whispered

Kori was nervous and was clearly struggling to actually say it... When familiar silver tentacles grabbed her and tried dragging her away "NOT AGAIN!" She yelled, kicking

"Kori!" James yelled. He looked to his Matrix and looked through it for a flyer, being slightly scared of his new Perfect Nechrofriggeon form "DAMN IT TO HELL!" James sped searched and found his version of JetRay. Pressing the matrix symbol James transformed into his Aerophibian form. Well... His evolved JetRay form. He was larger than his father's verison of this form, his skin a navy blue. He looked a bit like a mantaray with legs, a silver horned 'Y' shaped 'crown' on his forehead. He had yellow vertical stripes down his back, yellow eyes, a long tail that ended in a world spoke fork and he had several other small yellow marks on his body. His fingers where thin and long, just three fingers per hand. His feet had three toes in a 'Y' shape like a birds. He had several spikes on his shoulders and elbows. Suddenly yellow energy wings emerged from his back and he took off flying, shooting yellow energy beams shooting from his eyes and tail at the robot "I'm coming KORI!" James roared following the tentacle robot

"James?" Kori looked on at his Aerophibian form

Suddenly a massive blast of purple energy hit the robot from below, ripping it in half. Kori screamed as she fell... Only to be caught by Blackfire, the rest of the Titans running outside "Gotcha Sis." Blackfire smiled

James continued to fly after the robot's pieces so they didn't fall down on anyone below. He looked down and narrowed his eyes

* * *

*Time skip*

Back at the tower Blackfire was hugging her sister as she was relieved to see her safe. "Oh Kori!" Komand'r smiled, rubbing her cheek agaisnt Kori's "I was so worried!"

"Oh...Thank you for catching me sister. But I'm fine." Kori smiled

James frowned while the others where complimenting Blackfire for her power and such 'What is WITH her? This stuff hasn't happened since she's been here... Could it be... SHE brought it here?' James thought. He thought, eh thought and thought... And it all finally clicked "This is your fault!" James said suddenly

"What?" They asked

"What're you talking about?" Beast Boy asked

"The robots going after Starfire, I bet they were after a Tameranean...And they couldn't tell you from Kori." James answered, pointing to Blackfire and then Starfire.

"This didn't start until YOU arrived and you gave Kori an, apparently, super expensive necklace!"

"James, leave my sister alone!" Kori snapped at him

"Kori, look at the evidence! Giant robots attack you...TWICE, Blackfire is in our home "resting" and gives you, what you yourself admitted, an expensive necklace! Kori, I know she's your sister; but she's the cause of these robot attacks!" James answered

"I... I didn't cause this!" Blackfire admitted "I... This IS my fault but I did NOT cause this."

"Sister...?" Kori teared up

"Koriand'r, PLEASE...I can explain!" Blackfire answered "When they took you... They took everything from the planet." She cried "We had no money... No food... Nothing worth trading... I... I stole from the Garganians! I banished myself for our planet for this but I had to do it! I had to save our people! And so I... I... I came here! The necklace I gave you was a fake! It was supposed to surprise your energy signature from absorbing solar radiation!"

"But instead...It's done the opposite...It's an accidental tracker." Cyborg figured it out.

Kori looked at her sister with teary eyes. And James looked at her with a frown...Not because of what she did... But what he just accused her of. What Blackfire did was wrong...But it was used to save her people... It was a wrong thing for the right reason. And what happened to Kori... Was an accident. He actually felt a bit guilty

"Sister!" Kori cried, hugging Blackfire tightly which shocked her

"K... Kori?" Blackfire muttered

"I do not blame you for this...you are my sister..." Kori cried "You were just doing something nice for me..."

"And now I have to leave. To keep you safe." Komand'r cried gently

"No...no, not until, what you wanted me to tell James." Kori answered

"Kori, we can't do that anymore. Not when I have to run. I WON'T put you in danger because of me." Blackfire smiled sadly

"We're tougher than we look Blackfire." Beast Boy answered

Blackfire frowned at that, disbelieving

"We can handle this lot." Robin added

"I'll keep an eye on you. Promise." James added as well

"No. I will not risk it." She frowned

"But Sister-" Kori began to speak

"No, Kori...I've made up my mind." Blackfire answered "But...It was...Good to see you again."

"... They want a Tameranian? I've got an idea." James smiled

"What idea?" Blackfire asked

* * *

*elsewhere- time skip*

The robots where flying through the air, seeing a yellow energy Tameranian flying through the sky... And luckily they were colour blind. As they tried to entrap the Tameranian it 'exploded', the body falling into the sea. The robots, seeing their target diseased, left Earth at suddenly insanely fast speeds As they were out of sight, the Tamaranean "corpse" popped it's head out from the surface of the water and spat out the sea water in his mouth, smiled and proceeded to fly off.

It was James in his Tameranian form, flying off back to Titans Tower where everyone was waiting for him

"Well?" Robin asked

James smiled "Gone. They weren't too bright." He answered

Blackfire saw James' form...and she was captivated by him and then hugged him happily "Th-thank you!" Komand'r sniffed happily, finally free of the robots

"You're welcome." James smiled, hugging her "So...What WAS that thing you were signalling Kori about?" James asked

"It... Was a royal family signal. If the Tameranian king has two daughters and no sons, and one daughter is unable to find a spouse... They may share a lover if agreed. My signal was asking my sister permission to join as she is your fiancé, which is what she was supposed to talk to you about." Komand'r blushed

"Err..." the Titans and Duela went brain-dead, except for Kori who just blushed.

'Just like...My dream...' James thought

"And... I was going to agree." Kori whispered

"HUH?!" the remaining Titans were shocked

"K-Kori..." James whispered lightly

"So... James... Do you accept?" Blackfire asked

James just blinked and nodded dumbly before he shook his head "If... If that's what Kori wants." He said "But... I'd like us to take it slower, we don't really know each other." Kori and Kom smiled and hugged James as he reverted back to his normal self.

"Dang dude! You're really freaking lucky." Beast Boy groaned

"I have come up with a name for your Tameranian form!" Kori smiled

"Uh, no that-that's okay Kori." James answered

"Nonsense, your Tamaranean form should be reflective of your bravery and kindness." Kori answered "So your new form shall now be Jarsand'r!"

"... What does that mean?" Robin asked

"SoulFire." James translated

"It's perfect for you." Blackfire hugged him.

"I...Yeah...Yeah I guess it is." James answered

"Welcome to the family... I guess."


	8. Team Building, GO!

**Mr. Stark** : Depends who you consider classic. Oh... them... most of them aren't classic, only the Joker out of them is really 'classic'. Well him and Captain Boomerang.

And no, we didn't think of doing that.

This chapter.

Always open.

No.

 **Deadpool** : Wade. The TEAM does NOT know who he is. Why? Because Dick is protecting Batman's identity. IF someone finds out Dick Grayson is Robin then they'd know Bruce Wayne is Batman. And it is not that HE doesn't trust them, he is holding respect for his ADOPTED FATHER! SERIOUSLY dude, that was MASSIVELY dickish. Pun not intended.

 **Troll the wolf** : First; you user name shows that I will not care about whatever you say. Second; How is James a BASTARD son when he is one of the 14 Nechrofriggeon children from Alien Force? Plus you misspell bastard so... yea. And bastard isn't really an insult/negative to me since **I** am a bastard, born out of wedlock, although my parents WHERE engaged and married a few months later. And third, and finally; ... how is he a manwhore?

 **Isom** : She is cannon in DC. She is his love intrest in comics as well as in the cannon comics to the 2003 Teen Titans comic.

 **Coppa-Cola** : Yes they do.

 **Lycoan wolf entity** : PAY ATTENTION! I have said this several times. It is the 2003 Teen Titan's show with some aspects from OTHER versions of the DCU.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Blackfire's personality is based on the New52 version where she DOES care for Starfire but was forced to give her up to protect everyone.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ShadowKing1992** : Nope Blackfire is more her New 52 self. Is that the right one?

 **mechazard01** : We're basing this off the Teen Titans 2003 TV show.

 **Coppa-Cola** : Canonically they do, but he's not mentioned in the show, so it is doubtful he'll appear.

 **Isom** : Sarah Simm IS canon in DC, she's Cyborg's girlfriend in the comics.

 **Troll the wolf** : Please leave. Your acidic comments are not welcome here.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry for the wait guys, I know I'm a week late. Been busy till Thursday and I decided to just skip last week and just do one now. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 8:** Team Building, GO!

* * *

James was in the training room, panting. He was getting used to his new body, his entire being seemed to be stronger, faster and seemed to go for longer. Most likely because of his evolution, so he had to make sure he was working just as hard as his friends and that was when orange skinned arms with black painted nails wrapped round his neck "Huh? Blackfire? When did you get up?" James asked

"Just shortly after you...You look REALLY well." Blackfire teased lightly, kissing his cheek "And I gotta say. Shirtless James, sweaty after a workout, is my favourite kind of James." She purred "Next to a James in his boxers and sweaty after a work out that is."

"I...Err...Bwah...?" James blushed "Are...Are you wearing a shirt right now?" He asked awkwardly

"The one you left by the door." She nodded

"Good... Cause... Just worried if you were naked, that's all." James answered

"... JUST the shirt." She whispered

"Hmm!" James blushed, stiffening up. He looked behind him nervously, spotting that she WAS wearing booty shorts "Oh thank goodness..." He sighed in relief

"Ah. Want to make sure no pervert like Beats Boy is hiding and seeing me out of the corner of the door?" She winked

"Wait...He's WHAT?!" James swung around but he turned into Blackfire's lips kissing her. She grinned, kissing him lovingly

"Hmm..." Blackfire hummed as she pulled back slowly from the kiss. "Did you like?"

"... You little trickster minx." He smiled softly

"What can you do? You saved my life." She smiled, rubbing noses cutely. James laughed, wrapping arms around her waist

"May I join in on this?" Starfire asked floating by

"Of course Kori." Blackfire smiled

The three remained in that gentle early-morning hug... Until James realised he still needed a shower. 'Crap.' he thought

"James? Are you okay?" Kori asked

"He was finishing his training...getting stronger." Komand'r answered

"I need a shower." He blushed

"Oh..." Kori nodded "See you at breakfast." He nodded, kissing her and Kom on the cheeks before he ran to his room

"He's so cute like that." Kom smiled

* * *

*with James*

James entered his room when his communicator went off "Huh? Jinx?" He asked himself as he answered it

 _"Hey BoyToy, how are you?"_ He heard his estranged girlfriend smile

"I'm err...good. I'm good. How've you been? I haven't heard from you in months." James asked

 _"Two weeks handsome and I've been fine. Class is a pain though."_ She giggled, groaning at the end

"Really? Two weeks? Felt longer." James quipped "Any news on HIVE's plans or anything?"

 _"Ah, the professor is boring. Making us learn about... Economy and banking. There is even a test next week."_ she said in code, clearly annoyed by her tone

"...Well, it's no better here either. Try listening to the war between "tofu and meat" each morning." James smirked

 _"You're roommates ARE annoying."_ She chuckled

"But err...listen...if you...if you want to come over...there's...well I won't lie: there's been a few changes." James spoke

 _"I'm fine babe. But I might come visit on my next free day. Miss you."_

"Yeah...I miss you too." James answered with a kind smile.

 _"Love you babe."_ Jinx smiled, making a few kissy noises

James chuckled and hung up, getting ready to go to the shower. He did miss Jinx... And realised he didn't know her real name. Or if she even had one "I wonder how Kom would take it knowing there's another girlfriend in my life?" He asked himself but at the same time he assumed Kori told her "How did dad make this look so easy?" He asked himself. He laughed nervously, smiling. He entered the bathroom and then the shower, times like this, the water helped clear his head. He sighed, relaxing happily 'Good thing we don't have a single water heater... Duela would probably drain all the hot water.' He thought with a small chuckle. Soon he felt two sets of soft feminine hands began to rub soap on his back "Err..." James gulped lightly as he felt the hands "Hmm! K-Kori...Kom...? That you?" James asked as he straightened his back

"Of course lover. You were taking too long so we decided to help." Blackfire smiled

"I-I err...I like taking a while..." James answered

"Then let us help." Star smiled innocently

"O-okay..." James answered

"You're kinda tense...are you okay?" Blackfire commented

"J... Just nervous." he chuckled shyly

"Just relax...It's just us." Kori spoke softly to reassure him. Blackfire nodded, the two washing him lovingly

"Hmm..." James hummed lightly as he felt his back relaxing.

They were in there for half an hour, James even washing them in return. He was embarrassed but also amazed at the slight different skin tones the two had, Starfire being s slightly brighter orange. While Blackfire had closer to a tanned human's. And the thing that made him blush the most... He saw their fan lines. Star had the type you'd expect; slightly thick tan lines showing she wore very modest bikinis while Blackfire... She just had a thin untanned streak around her waist and her upper body had no tan lines

"Hmm!" James inverted his lips so he didn't let out a squeak

"You okay?" Blackfire asked

"Just...You're beautiful..." James admitted, but still unsure about his hormones due to his phobia. She smiled at that, kissing him gently 'I...I should tell them...' James thought 'I-I can't keep hiding it.' But he didn't want to, scared he'd hurt her 'Caught between a rock and a hard place.' He frowned. Soon the shower ended and they went out, the two lovingly drying him "Oh...Thanks girls...But you didn't have to do that." James answered

"But we love you." Kori smiled

"Yeah..." James answered looking to the side, blushing

"James?" Kom frowned

"Oh...S-Sorry, it's just...Still getting used to having people drying me off...Usually I'M drying others off." James answered, thinking back to when his siblings were getting out the bath. Luna was a pain to dry, wanting to shake it off like her mother. He chuckled, remembering that

"You...dried others?" Blackfire asked

"My little siblings...Luna...She was such a wolf..." James answered with a smile "Soon as she was out the bath, whoosh...Shaking like a wolf."

"... Like a wolf?" Kom asked

"Yea. She's half Loboan, basically a werewolf alien." He nodded with a laugh

"Oh..." Blackfire nodded, though still unsure what a "werewolf" was.

"... Like a half canine." He laughed

"Oh...Like one of those "husky" canines I have heard about." Blackfire answered

"Yes." He nodded, chuckling sadly "I wish I had picture... My phone! Duh!"

"You have pictures?" Kori and Kom smiled

"Yeah, right here." James answered pulling out his phone and heading to the "photo" app. Well... Once they were dry. He smiled, passing his phone to the two of a picture of him and all his siblings.

There it was; him as he once was with his family, his sister Krystal, their first birth brother Atem, a brown haired and green eyed boy who was half Thep Khufan, a mummy like alien, dressed in a green shirt with a black Egyptian lengthy shorts. Then there was Luna, who was more or less Atem's twin since their births where basically at the same time of the same day. Then there were Scout and ML-E; Scout looked like a half-frog human since his mother Attea is an Incursean, but he was wearing white tinted goggles over his eyes. ML-E was a blue skinned lizard alien with balls on her feet. Then there was little Kitty, a human looking child. There was Alexander, a silvery haired boy wearing magical like garments instead of normal clothes. Lastly but certainly not least was Skarlet, a four armed red skinned girl who had one of her thumbs in her mouth.

They all were happy.

"They're so cute." Starfire smiled

"Yeah...Yeah they are." James smiled taking back the phone "Here's a good one." James smiled showing him playing guitar to his sleeping siblings in the park.

"They remind me of Kori." Blackfire chuckled

"Wait...They do?" James asked

"She was a very energetic child and then just fell asleep where she dropped." She nodded

"Sister..." Kori smiled, but felt embarrassed

"Somehow...I can believe that." James chuckled

* * *

*time skip*

Jame and the two Tamaraneans were now dried and dressed, Beast Boy and Cyborg had put their breakfast war to peace and were playing a racing game. James let the sisters have some sibling time as he went over and sat next to Raven. She was currently reading her book, possibly some form of poetry or maybe a magic book. He didn't know what the contents were as it was written in an unusual language. "What language is that?" He couldn't help but ask

"Azarathean." Raven answered in her monotone voice "But I CAN speak thirteen different languages."

"Wow, that's a lot." James blinked in shock

"It is...But you learn a lot when you're me." Raven answered. James nodded with a small smile "Why're you trying to talk to me?" Raven asked

"Well... You said you'd teach me magic. And we're team mates. I... Well... I'm trying to be friends." He chuckled nervously

"...Very well. Follow me." Raven ceased reading and led James outside. James raised an eyebrow, following "Magic is powerful; it cannot be contained, only directed." Raven spoke "If you cannot control the magic within you, you'll become overwhelmed."

"Yea yea, I know." He nodded with a small smile

"Don't be a smart-ass." Raven gave the littlest of smiles "Show me that..."Warlock" of yours."

"Huh. Nice name." James laughed, transforming into the form of Raven's species. James transformed into his light red skinned sorcerer form, almost humanoid but he had glowing green eyes, to reminisce his bloodline. The green glow then faded away, revealing his yellow eyes. Raven's eyes remained normal as she saw him, but she blinked slowly, like she was worried, but James didn't really clock that. "You okay?" He asked

"Yes...I'm fine. Ready to learn magic?" Raven asked

"Yeah, I think I am." James answered. He chuckled softly, smiling

"Very well..." Raven answered, using a small spell transforming a small pile of rocks into a miniature sculpted trinket.

"What's that?"

"A simple spell, it's called "lapidem ponetis" and it doesn't cause harm to those who mess up. It's also a handy concentration spell." Raven answered to which James nodded.

Over the next hour the two worked, James finding Raven was very funny in her own sarcastic way. She was also very smart and beautiful in a mysterious way. Over that time...James began to feel some form of connection and Raven did the same, for her own reason. But that was when James wanted a time out. All these spells he had to memorize and the length of his transformation was getting to him.

So in a flash he became human again, James sighing as he was happy to be in his normal state again and Raven seemed to like his human self too. Though her face didn't profoundly show it but in her head a purple cloaked version of her was drooling

"Hmm!" She thought in shock, trying to suppress that version of herself.

"Well, how did I do?" James asked innocently ignorant.

"V…... very well." She nodded

"Great...Okay Rae, are you SURE there's nothing wrong with you?" James asked inquisitively

"I'm fine." She frowned

"...Okay. Want to get an ice cream or something?" James asked pointing back downstairs

"... Vanilla." She smiled weakly, flying towards Jump City

"Race ya." James smiled lightly, transforming to his Necrofriggian form and followed her and be heard her giggle a bit! 'Was...Was that? Nah, couldn't be.' James thought as he followed

* * *

*back at Titans Tower*

"Come on Robin, why? Why won't you train me?" Duela pouted over her boyfriend

Robin groaned, rubbing his forehead "Because you're not ready."

"When WILL I be ready?" She asked getting closer to him

"When I KNOW you're stable enough."

"Hmm...Can we kiss though?" Duela asked. Robin sighed and nodded, smiling lightly "Thank you!" Duela planted a kiss on his lips. Robin blinked before kissing back happily "Hmm..." Duela hummed happily, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pinched his ass even through his cape, making him bounce back and glare "Sorry...I couldn't help it." Duela teased. Robin sighed, walking away "Don't hate me...I've just got so much love to give..." Duela answered

She followed him as he walked off

* * *

*With Cyborg and Beast Boy*

"HA! I win!" Cyborg smiled

"Dude..." Beast Boy groaned slumping into the couch

"Don't worry, one day you'll get it." Cyborg laughed

"Yeah and by that time I'll be living in a dog house." Beast Boy frowned "Literally."

"Oh come on..." Cyborg chuckled, before his phone rang "I... Hello?" He asked, answering

"Hi, Victor...It-It's Sarah. The girl from the theme park. I don't know if you remember me." Sarah Simm responded kindly

"I... Yea... H... Hi Sarah. H... How did you get my number?" He muttered in shock

"I err...Looked it up in the Yellow Pages." Sarah answered

"Okay... What did you want?"

"I was just...Well...I wanted to see if you wanted to go out." She asked

"... What?" he blinked in shock

"I...I want to ask you out. If that's okay?" Sarah asked

"I... Y... yea." He muttered in shock

"GREAT! I-I mean great. So um...Tomorrow for lunch?" Sarah asked

"I... Yea. Sure." Victor blinked in confusion

"Great. We...We can just talk. Bye." She answered kindly and hung up. Victor blinked, staring at his arm in amazement and confusion

"Dude...You gotta date!" Beast Boy pointed out the obvious, but sounded pleased for his friend

"I... Yea." He nodded in shock

"So, what're you gonna wear?" Beast Boy asked

"I... Well what I normally do."

"You mean the hoodie and jeans?" Beast Boy asked

"Yeah." Cyborg answered. Beast Boy frowned at that, making 'tsk's of disappointment "Oh YOU have a better idea than that?" Cyborg asked

"You need to look FLY for your date!" Beast Boy said with a 'smooth' accent and smirk

"...If you're suggesting that I go dressed up like Jeff Goldblum..." Cyborg asked with a concerned look

"Not THE Fly dude. FLY!" Beast Boy responded. Cyborg sighed before walking away "Ah come on dude, I'm trying to do you a solid!" Beast Boy answered

* * *

*With the sisters*

Starfire hummed as she brushed her sisters hair, Blackfire trying to read a book "It's been a while since we did this, hasn't it?" Kom asked

"It has...I've missed days like this." Kori nodded

Kom nodded, smiling lightly "Do you remember those nights in the Red Fields? How the blossoms were in bloom?" Kom asked

"Of course." Kori smiled

"We'd just...sit out and watch them open..." Kom teared up "See the nectar fly...And we'd dream of...Going on adventures..."

"We are on one now." Starfire encouraged

Kom turned around, showing her teary eyes "I know...I'm sorry you left... I mean... It's all my fault you were taken."

"You did what you did for our people..." Kori held her close and lovingly

Kom nodded and held her close. After the sisters held each other for a good few minutes Kom pulled back gently and composed herself "So...When...When did James get his Tamaranean form?"

"After his device... Scanned me."

"That...Weird watch he has? Did it hurt?" Kom asked

"...The light in the eyes was a bit, but not much. Not really no." Kori answered

"What is with the watch?" She asked

"I'm not sure...But he treasures it. It must be some form of memento, because he never takes it off." Kori answered

"It looks like it's part of him." Kom replied

"Like Cyborg?" Kori asked

"I think so...We could ask him." Kom suggested

Her sister nodded in understanding

* * *

*With James and Raven*

"Thank you." James smiled taking another cone of ice cream from the vendor. Raven hummed, taking the vanilla and smiling lightly as she took a lick at the ice cream cone "Don't you like other flavors Rae?" James asked kindly as he ate a triple chocolate fudge ice cream cone

"Don't mind them. Prefer simple." She said simply

"Huh...Trade ya." James offered

She raised an eyebrow and took a lick of her ice cream "Hmm..."She hummed lightly tasting the ice cream

James smiled, taking a lick of his own "Pallet cleansing." James smiled. Raven nodded, hiding a small smile "Why do you hide yourself? I bet you've got a great smile." James lightly spoke

"... My emotions are dangerous." She explained "My powers are connected to my emotions. I have to keep them in check. If so don't then you explosions and worse happen."

"Hmm...I guess that makes sense." James frowned. She nodded, focusing on her ice cream "Here's a hypothetical question Rae: if you could be ANYTHING; what would you change?" James asked innocently

"... My father. He... Isn't the best guy."

"I'm sorry..." James apologized "Tell you what, you can share mine." He chuckled. Raven smiled a bit, blushing "I'm sorry for never asking this, but what's your name?" James asked, actually looking embarrassed "And I mean your real name."

"... Rachel. Rachel Roth." She said nervously

"Rachel... That's a beautiful name." James answered. She blushed, looking away "Hey, it's okay..." James reached out for her hand.

She flinched a bit, blushing, but let him take her hand. James smiled lightly and was happy to see Raven come out of her shell, even if it was just a little bit. And little did he know, however, was that the purple clocked Raven was giggling happily and perversely

* * *

*With Jinx*

"Hmm..." The purple haired villainess sighed, missing her boyfriend She rubbed her neck, walking out of her room

"Hey Jinx. Sleep okay?" a singular large eyed and green suited individual asked

"Hmm? Oh, hey See-More." Jinx answered "Yea, I slept well."

"Have you seen Gizmo? The guy's crapping his pants every time a moth comes around." See-More chuckled with a smile

"Really?" She giggled

"Whoever or WHATEVER got him, must've done some major damage to the guy. He bolted when we mentioned Killer Moth." See-More laughed

"Probably because of whatever that blue haired guy turned into." Jinx shrugged

"I'll tell you this...If you fight that guy again: tell him "thanks". I haven't had this much fun in ages." See-More laughed "I'll see you later."

Jinx waved weakly at that 'Oh boy...' She thought sadly but that was when a black girl walked around the corner, smiling

"Hey Jinx. You alright?" the girl asked

"Yes, I'm good girl." Jinx smiled weakly at her only real friend at HIVE Academy "Just missing my boy."

This was Bumblebee, she was an African American who was wearing a yellow and black striped sleeveless top that covered her B-Cup breasts, a slender body, her legs were covered by black latex trousers with high heeled shoes that had a yellow belt with a "B" for a buckle; yellow arm-bracers, two functioning bee wings protruding from her back and her black hair was tied back in two buns "Is he THAT good to leave an impression with you?" She teased kindly

"Oh absolutely." Jinx nodded with a loving smile, not even releasing she had been teasing

"Okay, you've GOT to tell me who now." Bumblebee smiled

"Oh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile

"Come on, we're friends." Bumblebee commented

Jinx just hummed teasingly and walked last her, tapping her chin "I don't know."

"Jinx. Come on girl..." Bumblebee laughed

* * *

*With the Titans*

James smiled as he and Raven arrived back in to the main room of the tower, seeing everyone sat down to watch movies "Wow, we're gone for an hour and you haven't wrecked the place...I'm impressed." James commented

"Shut up." Cyborg laughed, smiling

"It's not like we're gonna break the TV when you were gone. We'd be dead for it." Duela added

"Y-You didn't break the TV did you?!" James snapped

"Why did you have to say it like that?" Beast Boy asked

"NONE of us have broken the TV, James. Just relax." Robin sighed

"Good." He nodded, sighing. Raven just smiled, lightly laughed but holding it back as best she could "What's so funny?" He huffed lightly

"Just...You." Raven answered "You're funny."

"Hey!" BB snapped lightly

"I...I'm funny?" James blinked in shock

"Don't worry BB. You've got your own humour." Cyborg rubbed the green hero's head. BB pouted, Raven blushing a bit

"So what're you guys watching?" James asked trying to redirect the conversation

"An action movie!" BeastBoy smirked

"Oh really? Any we know?" James asked

"No! Romance!" Starfire snapped

"O...kay...?" James raised an eyebrow and as he said that an argument began 'Oh boy...' James internally sighed as they continued

By this time Raven had left for her room. She walked to her room and picked up a mirror, sighing 'I have to get in control again...' She thought

* * *

And there's the new chapter! Hope you all liked it!


	9. Mirror, Mirror, GO!

**Shadowolf** : Thanks man.

 **Mr Stark** : Beast Boy might see love eventually. Also Raven's mother is dead, and her dad wouldn't care.

 **Mr FixIt** : Yes I will be doing Review Corner again eventually.

 **Guest chapter 8 . Nov 8** : They are TEENAGERS. They swear and get into adult hings. And they are not the DVD versions they are the NEW 52 ANIMATED MOVIE versions!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **goddragonking** : Thank you for your kind words.

 **61394** : Much you have learned from Master Yoda.

 **diddyk2345** : MUCH later in the story.

 **Angryboy13** : Victor is Cyborg's real name. Victor Stone.

 **Mr Stark** : Al-righty then Mr Stark. Ha-ha, brilliant Ace Ventura reference. We'll try and give BB a GF soon. Terra will make an appearance soon. Sarah, Cyborg's Girlfriend, isn't going to be a bad guy (hopefully) but wait and see. We haven't forgotten our other stories, it's just we've got a baker's dozen stories on the go.

 **Shadowolf** : Thank you for defending us Mr Shadowolf.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here's another new chapter. I hope you like it! And this time we will be doing a VERY famous episode!

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 9: Mirror, Mirror, GO!  
**

* * *

James was eating the last of his pasta dish that he had for dinner while everyone else was doing their own thing 'Hmm...I wonder where Raven is?' James thought. As of on que the cloaked girl entered before alarms went off "As if the universe was waiting for it..." James sighed

"It's Doctor Light!" Robin called, looking at the monitor

"Dr Light? What's he do?" James asked

"... Light." They deadpanned lightly

"I mean is it: hard light, lasers, strobe lighting?" James rolled his eyes

"Just... Light?" Robin shrugged

"Look, instead of just hanging around can we get this guy before he shoots up the city?!" Beast Boy asked

"He's robbing a bank." Robin explained "Let's go!"

* * *

*In the City*

"In the bag. NOW!" Dr Light ordered. He was a black clad villain with white edged design and a large yellow light in the middle of his forehead. Suddenly several red boomerangs hit his back and exploded "ARGH! The Teen Titans...I was wondering about you...!" He snarled. Robin flew down, kicking him in the face, before Beast Boy ran in as a tiger and roared. "Get BACK!" Light shouted shooting a laser at him

Beast Boy yelled in shock as he was sent flying, crashing into a car "Oof...That's gotta hurt." James frowned as he transformed into his Necrofriggian form, shooting a blast of ice-fire at Dr Light. Doctor Light and shot back, Starfire and Blackfire backing up their shared lover

"Three on one? Hardly fair isn't it?" The Villain caused a blinding flash on them. The three yelled and crashed into a wall, dazed, before they were blasted threw the wall from behind "Who's this? Scared of the light?" Dr Light taunted as he turned to see Raven

"No...But you should." Raven answered shoot a blast of anti-light against the supposed 'Doctor'. She seemed enraged as she saw the Doctor hit James, Star and Black. Now she seemed to have grown to like ten foot tall, four red glowing eyes, and the gap between her cloak was endless blackness. Tendrils of anti-light shot out and wrapped around the Doctor, trying to drag him inside

"NO! Damn it! No, no, no!" He screamed as he was being pulled into the cloak

"R-Rae...RAVEN!" James called out "Stop!" Raven gasped, her eyes returning to normal. She backed up, releasing Doctor Light, and held herself

Dr Light was frozen in place, his armour seemed to be melted from the anti-light. He himself was shivering from the cold and the dark. Raven looked in shock before it flew off quickly "S-So d-d-dark...So cold...!" Light whispered as he shuddered

"We've got to get him to a hospital." Cyborg spoke

James frowned in worry 'What is wrong with her?' he thought

* * *

*Time skip*

"What do you think is wrong with Raven? Has she ever done that before?" Blackfire asked

"No...Never..." James frowned. The team entered the main room to see Raven drinking tea "Hey Raven...Are...?" James tried to go with the reasonable route only to be interrupted by Beast Boy..

"What is wrong with you?!" BeastBoy snappedRaven flinched and she didn't answer "I mean...What the actual HELL?!" Beast Boy asked

"... SHUT UP!" Raven screamed, her cup shattering as did several other glass objects in the room

The team looked at her in shock, James looked at her with worry. But that was when she pulled up her robe and left for her room. "She wants to be left alone." Duela said a bit nervously

James heard, but he didn't want to answer... He wanted to be close to her. He wanted to help her.

* * *

*Time skip*

James sighed, standing in front of Raven's room. But as he knocked, for the third time, there was no answer. And so he opened the door slowly "Raven...? Are you okay?" He asked as he slowly entered. As he opened the door and looked around he saw... No one. Nothing. "R-Raven? Rae?" He asked as he looked around, but not touching anything.

But then... He saw a mirror

"What the? Raven...I didn't know you collected artefacts..." He picked it up, examining it and then reappeared in a new location. It was a black skied place with maroon coloured rocks and platforms, they were just floating in space The mirror then began to glow, James covering his eyes. And when the light faded, the mirror falling to the floor. James, nowhere to be seen

* * *

*On the roof*

Raven was meditating peacefully, before she shuddered

* * *

*? ? ?*

"Err...Hello...?" James called out, which his voice echoed on the non-existent walls. "Well...This...MIGHT be Azarath..." He was in whatever landscape had been in the mirror. Was it a portal? "Well...I'm lost." James sighed "Better get moving..." He took off in a random direction, looking over the hellish landscape "Isn't this a scene from a video game?" He quipped lightly... Until a bunch of four red eyed crows attacked him "NOPE! Not a game!" James ran as he defended himself. He quickly became Gigasaur and unleashed missile barrages

"Turn back." The crows chanted like children, as Gigasaur blasted them

Soon they were gone, Gigasaur reverting to James as he stumbled through a stone arc... And found himself in a flower filled field "Err...From Lovecraft, to...Whatever the heck THIS is..." James shuddered seeing this place

"JAMES!" A familiar voice said in a truly happy tone cheered

"Huh? Raven?" James looked up and saw a pink cloak wearing Raven.

"JAMES!" She cheered happily jumping into his arms and hugging him happily

"Raven? Y-You're pink!" James gulped in shock.

"Well... DUH!" She giggled "It's, like, my favourite colour!"

"I...It is?" James raised an eyebrow

"Duh!" She nodded, giggling, before she let go and grabbed his hands. She then ran off, dragging him

"Wh-hey! Raven, hang on! I'm not Usain Bolt." James quipped

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh you're so funny!" Raven laughed as she suddenly stopped, hugging her stomach

* * *

*On Titan's Tower*

Raven broke her meditation and burst out laughing, but immediately stopped and blushed "W... What was that?" She muttered

* * *

*? ? ?, Time skip*

"Okay...THIS is weird..." James rubbed his head and saw a monster labyrinth before him "Where ARE we Rave... Where'd she go? I wonder if I can fly over...?" He thought as he transformed into his Aerophibian form and flew upwards but was stopped mid-air, hitting an invisible field "GAH!" He yelled in pain, crashing "... Ow..."

"That won't work." A familiar voice said timidly

"Rae? What won't work?" James asked as he got up slowly. He got up and turned around to see a scared looking Raven, her cloak being grey

"You can't fly. You have to go through the maze properly." She said nervously

"Oh...Okay...Care to help me?" James asked kindly

"I... O... Okay." She nodded nervously

"Thanks Rae." James smiled as he and now a grey cloaked Raven traversed through the maze….. and she as apologising every few seconds

"And I'm sorry that I thought your clothes were stupid..." Raven continued

"For the ten BILLIONTH time: I forgive you!" James groaned "Wait... you thought my cloths where stupid?!"

"I...I'm sorry! I thought I could find you better clothes. You looked better in dark blue." Raven cowered in her place explaining her apology

"I... Hmm. Well we can go shopping next week then." James blushed as they left the maze and he saw a cave in a cliff on the horizon "Whoa...trippy...First Cthulhu world, then Strawberry Fields, to Pan's Labyrinth...Now we've got 127 Hours." James joked. As he looked around he saw that Raven was once again gone... As three massive stone statues burst from the ground "You've GOT to be kidding me!" James groaned transforming into Gigasaur…..

…. Only for a green cloaked Raven to appear... And cut them in half with two fingers "HOO-AH!" Raven cheered with a confidant smile

"I... What?" James blinked

"Come on slow poke, you want to go to the gates don't ya?" She grinned, running off

"I...Yeah, but...RAVEN!" James was flabbergasted at what was going on and chased after her. As he ran after the green Raven he lost track of her, the girl gone once again "Just...What the HELL is going on here?!" James called out. But then two arms wrapped around his neck and he smelt Raven's scent only... Sweeter

"Hey there, James..." Raven's voice seemed to purr in his ear. James blinked and looked over his shoulder to see a purple cloaked Raven "Hi there hottie." She winked and kissed the corner of his lips.

"... Huh?" He blinked in shock

"What? Did you miss me? Don't you want my attention?" Raven pouted

"You've... Never acted like this before." He blinked

"Really? I've always felt it around you." Raven answered… And then she kissed him deeply and lovingly

"Hmm?! H-Hmm..." James hummed in shock and then slowly accepted it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close

* * *

*On the roof*

"Hmm! J-James..." She panted, feeling her heart a flutter and her cheeks become flushed "I... Didn't know you felt like that." she blushed

* * *

*With James*

"Raven..." He whispered to the purple cloaked Raven

"I..." The Raven started to say... When the other three Raven's appeared

"Err...F-FOUR?! What's going on? Who are you?" James gulped pulling back

"I'm Raven." They all smiled

"Huh...Wait...Happy, Timid, Brave, Love...Aspects of personality..." James thought aloud "This isn't her home... This is Raven's MIND!"

"Yep, we all are." The Green cloaked Raven smiled

"We're the James Squad!" Love smiled

"We... Since you came... You're what we think about." Timidity answered

"We're emotions Raven has when she thinks or speaks to or about you." Happy giggled

"I...Wow...Okay." James gulped lightly. Especially since Happiness and Love where amongst them. That's when a small tornado appeared and Raven, real Raven, emerged glaring at them all

"Uh oh..." Love frowned

"Real Raven?" James asked

"WHAT are you doing here?!" She hissed

"I was looking for you!" James defended "I was worried, so I knocked on your door, when you didn't answer I found your mirror and got transported here!"

"You need to get out." She said simply

"I am. But...You've got some stuff in your head that's keeping me in here!" James answered

"Actually my head is a maze to keep THEM..." Raven said, pointing at the emotions, who waved in their own way "... Distracted and under control."

"Ah...But err...They said some things about me...Is that how you really feel?" James asked. Raven was about to speak when the 'ground' began to shake "What the heck is this? Brain-Quake?" James asked as the world was shaking, Happiness giggling lightly at the joke

"No... Last night... Something got out." Raven flinched as the quakes continued

"WHAT got out?" James asked thinking "I've seen this movie before. It involved a T-Rex"

That was when a Way Big sized red skinned tetramand with only two arms and four glowing red eyes could be seen over the distance, long white hair flowing from its head and black tribal markings on its body. It roared as it breathed fire "Rage shall consume all!"

"Let's just say I have some real issues with my father." Raven replied

"I'll only say this: You DEFINITELY got your looks from your mother." James answered as they ran. He noted that her 'father' looked a bit like the creature that took him to this world. Maybe they were just the same species? Because yes, they looked similar but the differences where large enough that they COULDN'T be the same person. Raven blushed while Love and Happiness giggled at James joking compliment and Timid hid behind the two "Where can we hide?" James asked

"Nowhere. Nowhere is safe." Timid whimpered

"Don't say that. We can fight!" Brave answered

"RARGH!" Rage shouted in the distance

"What the hell is that thing anyway besides Daddy issues? And Raven, I swear you better never call me Daddy in bed! After this that thought terrifies me!" James yelled

"That's another of our emotions, Rage. When she breaks out like this she takes the form of what Raven hates the most, her father." A yellow cloaked Raven that was wearing glasses and carrying a green book appeared in a neat emotionless voice as it appeared next to them "I am intelligence. Raven is thinking up a plan and summoned me from my library. Nice to meet you James, I have several books about you."

"I...Nice to meet you...And what books?" James asked

"My memories, dreams and thoughts." Raven quickly said

"So...No fanfictions?" James joked. Happy giggled at that while Intelligence and Timid blushed "There ARE?!" James gasped in shock

"RARGH!" Rage roared in the background

"Talk later please!" Timid whimpered

"This way!" Brave answered

"Thanks Braven!" James answered as they turned into a cave

"Braven?" Intelligence asked

"Brave-Raven...Sorry, slip of the tongue." James answered

"Nice nickname." Brave laughed

"C... Can I have one?" Timid asked

"Me! Me! I want one!" Happy bounced up and down with her hand held high

"Tell you what: when we get out I'll try and think of some for you later. Okay?" James asked

"Now everyone, calm down." A pale blue Raven said peacefully as she appeared

"Sister!" Timid smiled, hugging her life like it was a life line

"Took you long enough sister" Brave grinned at her

"These three are a trinity. Calm, Brave and Timid. While Brave and Timid balance each other, Calm mediates them to help us know which path to take." Inelegance explained

"Okay, fair enough...Now we need to know HOW to beat Rage?" James thought

"We can't." Raven frowned

"Yea, don't be stupid." An orange cloaked Raven said rudely

"Rude! Don't be... Er... Rude!" Brave snapped

"... Beast Boy might like you." James quipped

"Ew! Gross!" Rude and Happy flinched

"Fair enough." James sighed "Have you got anything yet Raven?"

"No." Raven and Inelegance said together, a brown cloaked Raven yawning as it appeared

"But do we HAVE to fight? I just wanna sleep." She yawned

"Sloth!" The other emotions snapped

"Protect us James!" Love said, hugging his arm

"O-Of course...Give me a minute." James nodded. This thing was the size of a Way Big and that had him nervou... that's it! "Way Big! I hope I have it!" James thought cycling through his aliens. He found the silhouette of the massive alien "I hope this works!" James gulped and ran out to fight Rage.

"JAMES!" The Raven's yelled as he ran outside and was surrounded by yellow light

James was gone and in his place was a giant white skinned alien with a horn on his head and blades on his forearms. His body seemed muscular and well-toned to replicate James's physical appearance. The Matrix was set in the middle of his chest like normal, thr spikes now being massive and crossing his shoulders and down his rib cage. Around the edges of the Matrix and spikes was a red boarder. He had bulky silver, black and red armour over his shoulder and down his arms, around his waist and on his shins and legs. He also had spikes coming from his elbows, his eyes a shining yellow and a large fin was atop his head **"TITAN!"** James roared glaring down at Raven's personification of Rage.

Rage frowned... Before in a swirl of light it became a giant, red cloaked Raven with four glowing red eyes

"Oh...THAT..." James gulped, blinking. He readied himself, getting into a fighting stance

"RARGH! Rage will consume ALL!" Rage Raven roared

"Come on "Rageven". Show me what you got!" Titan proclaimed. The Raven's all froze at the nickname "What? They can't ALL be winners." James answered, receiving a punch to the face "Urgh...Yeah...Kinda deserved that."

"Prick!" She snapped

"Trust me, I've heard worse." James answered thinking back to Gizmo and threw a punch into Rage's stomach. The Raven's all flinched, holding their guts "Huh? Oh yeah! Same part as you!" James gulped "Sorry!"

"We have to stop her." Raven whispered

"But how? We're not strong..." Timid shuddered in fear

"Not as strong as Rage is." Inelegance nodded "We have so much bottled up rage that she is over twice as powerful as we are."

"Just let Mr "Can't think of good nicknames" get pummelled." Rude added

"Hey!" James snapped

"We have to save him!" Love nodded desperately, crying

"We can't back down!" Braven added

"Argh!" James fell to his back from getting hit and being pinned by Rage.. Rage panted, glaring at him "Guess buying glasses is a nightmare right?" James quipped and flipped over Rage to the opposite mountain range. Rage glared and wrapped her legs around his waist, aiming to break his back "ACK! R-Ra...Rachel!" James coughed as he was getting strangled. But at the same time he felt his crotch pressed against her stomach "Are...Are you for REAL body?!" James groaned

"Pervert!" Rage snarled

"Don't blame ME! I've never HAD a sexual arousal like this before!" James poked Rage in two of her four eyes. She yelled, covering her eyes in pain. James was free to breathe again, until Rage rubbed her eyes to see again.

"We've got to do something! James is out there fighting for us!" Happy spoke

Raven nodded, closing her eyes. She... She needed to focus 'We're weak alone...But...But together...We might win.' She thought

Rage and James rolled around, fighting "Rachel...Whatever you're doing...Do it QUICK!" James called out…. But then Rage kissed him deeply "Hmm?!" James hummed in shock 'What the hell?!'

"Asshole! You never noticed our feelings!" Rage snapped

"I-I never...I TRIED, Rage! I TRIED!" James answered

Suddenly a white light hit Rage, making her stumble back "ARGH!" Rage roared crashing into a mountain

"Raven?" James asked looking up at her, Raven was clad in a white version of her cloak, white energy was coming out from her eyes like Starfire's "... Wow." He muttered. He was somehow able to tell this wasn't some PART of Raven. It WAS Raven. ALL of Raven. Her full, untapped potential

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, with a form of ethereal tone.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm good." James nodded. Raven nodded and held her hand out, Rage shrinking as she was absorbed by the white Raven

"Why...? Why don't...You look at us the same...?" Rage panted as it vanished into its maker and host.

"... I do." James whispered

"James...?" Raven looked at him as she fully absorbed Rage, both of them returning to normal. The other emotions took off flying to their domains leaving just Raven, James, Happy, Love, Timid and Brave

"I guess...You don't like us now?" Timid frowned hiding behind Brave.

"I could never think less of you. You are an amazing woman Rachel Roth." He smiled at them

"Eee!" Happy and Love squeaked "He said our name!"

"Get in!" Brave smiled

"So...What now?" Raven asked

"I think this." James answered kissing the real Raven on the lips. Happy and Love both squealed and hugged each other, Timid was so red it looked like she'd pass out and Brave was actually frozen like a statue. James continued to hold the kiss with Raven as she seemed to float up to him and seemed to have the "popped up foot"

"Awww! I wanted a turn." Love pouted gently

James slowly broke the kiss, looking lovingly into Raven's eyes as she blushed. "I'm sorry I ignored you..."

"It's... okay." She smiled, a bit more open than normal

James smiled lightly "You've got a great smile Rachel..."

"I... Can show you more emotion in here." She smiled gently

"Well...That's true...Care to dance?" He teased lightly

"Aw! Let me! Let me! I love dancing!" Happy called excitedly making Raven blush at her secret being revealed

"You love dancing, you think I look good in dark blue...and you make fan-fiction about me?" James smiled "Is there anything ELSE I need to know about?"

"I don't make FanFiction! Intelligence does!" Raven snapped lightly, blushing

"Intelligence is YOU..." James teased as he pulled her in to dance

"Part of me but also what I'd be if I was ONLY that type of person. I don't do FanFiction. Intelligence does."

"Well...Shall we dance Ms Roth?" James asked

"Yes." She nodded with a smile, dancing with him

"You're very graceful." James commented kindly

Raven blushed and smiled, happily dancing with him "Thank you. Same to you." That was when the door leading Raven's mind opened "Looks like our ride is here."

"Awwww!" Love pouted

"Raven..." James whispered into her ear, making her blush "Do you mind?"

"...No...Let them have that." Raven nodded

"What did you ask her?" Timid asked, only for James to kiss her tenderly. Timid meeped and fainted

"Whoa! Are you gonna?" Braven asked, only for James to kiss her next. She grinned, kissing him back... And even teaching down to squeeze his crotch

"Hmm! Wow, you ARE brave!" James pulled back.

"Duh." Braven teased

"Our turn?" Happy asked

"Yea." He smiled... Before Love and Happy pulled him into a three way kiss

"Hmm...!" Happy and Love hummed and pulled back with giddy looks on their faces. James was frozen, red as a tomato "We didn't want to wait." Happy and Love answered, with puckish grins

"Come on." Raven blushed, dragging James away

"Ha..." James went brain dead as they were brought back to the real world with Raven lying on top of him. They were lying on Raven's bed; shot out of the mirror "Um...Raven...?" James gulped seeing Raven asleep on him. She just hummed and hugged him "Hmm..." James hummed happily as he hugged her back 'Might as well take a nap.' he thought as the events of his small adventure caught up to him and he fell asleep

Outside the room, Kori and Kom saw the pair appear before them on the bed through the crack in the door. Kori smiled and giggles "Yes! Raven finally is letting James hold her! She has been so nervous about the harem situation!" Kori giggled

"I guess this makes four?" Kom whispered

"Yes." She smiled

"Well...I think we should leave them to sleep...I don't want to interrupt anything before we can talk to them at 100%." Kom spoke

"Sister? Would you like to sleep with me?" Kori smiled, but blushing

"Like old times? Yes...I'd like that very much." Kom smiled

"Like... My Gorphiaday?" Kori blushed a bit

"Sister..." Kom blushed "I...yes...Yes okay. Like your Gorphiaday."She smiled and kissed her, the two heading to theirs and James' room


	10. Relationships, GO!

**Wampire2** : The name Titan in a Teen Titan's story was a bog coincidence.

 **1stHorseman** : I have a few mental problems that effect my emotional state. Because of this I know how emotions play off each other first hand. How the contradict each other and make each other worse while others help each other and calm them down.

 **Reader 10X10** : No. Having James be the reason they win is stupid. Otherwise it is all about James, not the team.

 **Guest chapter 9 . Nov 18** : James is not trying to be deep. WE are not trying to be deep. He is just trying to be a good guy and help. He was the worst lines in your opinion? Well that's because he isn't the best with people. Or prefer people being assholes to each other. I honestly don't know you so I can't say.

 **Mr Stark** : James is not going to be traveling to random different worlds.

 **Shadowolf** : Don't worry man, I am not affected by trolls. I beat them with simple logic.

 **geo soul** : Yea, it's cool.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **geo soul** : Whoop! Young Justice HYPE!

 **Saurusrock625** : yeah... sorry about that

 **61394** : yeah...don't blame James for that.

 **Guest of Nov 18** : my bad.

 **Slash17** : we're working on several different stories, there's a LOT of editing involved.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ehehe... hi everyone! Sorry for not being on for a while. Pokemon Sun and Moon out in the UK then I got another awesome game and then the cursed holiday known as Christmas demanded attention.

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 10: Relationships, GO!  
**

* * *

Raven was frozen, staring down at James in shock 'Oh...God! Oh god, oh god, oh god!' She thought in shock. She had been here for ten minutes like this, her emotions panicking around in her head 'What happened after we got out from my head?!' She gulped

"Hmm... Morning." James smiled as he awoke

"M-m-m-morning...!" Raven blushed

"Sleep well?" James asked. She just nodded awkwardly "...Did you have a nice dream?" James asked. Again she nodded, her blush as clear as a firework on her pale cheeks "Was this in it?" James asked as he pecked her lips with a kiss. She blushed and nodded a tiny bit "Do you want another?" James asked kindly. She again nodded weakly "Here..." James gently kissed Raven, cupping the back of her head softly. Raven blushed brighter, nervous about being in the skin tight and legless leotard she wore "Hmm...You're so soft..." James smiled with kind words. Raven blushed, even shuddering as his hand brushed her uncovered leg "I-I'm sorry...If you want me to stop..." James retracted his hand

"N... No. It's okay." She smiled shyly "Just... A bit sensitive. Especially to gentle touches."

"Oh...Okay." James smiled "I don't want to do anything you were uncomfortable with..." He explained

"I know." She said, her lips curling up lightly

"...Are you hungry?" James asked

"A bit." She nodded

"...Want me to carry you for dinner?" James asked

"... Such a gentleman." She blushed

"Of course..." James answered. She smiled, kissing his cheek quickly for less than a second "My Lady Rachel..." He lifted her up. Again Raven blushed, feeling embarrassed

* * *

*In the other room*

Robin yawned, taking a sip of his coffee

"Hmm...Morning guys..." Robin yawned, not noticing Duela was the only other person there for a few seconds

"Morning Darling." Duela greeted

"Sleep well?" Robin asked

"Hmm...Yeah...You were there." Duela smiled

"... Did you sneak into my room again?" He deadpanned

"...No..." She answered looking to the side

"You did." he deadpanned

"...You're warm...And cuddly." Duela admitted. Robin sighed, rubbing his temple "Do you want to cuddle now?" Duela asked. Robin frowned... And flicked her forehead "Ow...!" She whimpered "You hit me, you hit me!" She pretended to cry. Robin sighed again, rubbing his forehead, before hugging her "Hmm...Love you, Robin." Duela smiled, following a purr

"... Love you to." He sighed, smiling gently

" _YAWN_...Morning..." Cyborg yawned

"Hey guys." Beast Boy waved

"Morning." They answered

"Hey, anyone see Raven and James?" BB asked. At that everyone was silent and the two in question were walking through the door...Well, James was walking, Raven was being carried. Everyone froze in shock at that image. Especially since Raven was blushing "... SERIOUSLY?!" Beast Boy groaned, being the silence

"Yeah... Seriously." James smirked lightly Raven looked away as to hide her blush as James sat her down "What do you want Rae?" James asked kindly

"Just some toast." She whispered

"You got it." James nodded

* * *

*With Kori and Kom*

Kori moaned softly as she awoke, finding herself and her sister tangled with each other and the bed sheets 'Sister...' She smiled nuzzling into Kom gently. Blackfire yawned, awakening "Did you sleep well sister?" Kori asked kindly

"I did. You really tired me out." She smiled

"I wanted to help practice..." Kori answered

"For what?"

"...For James. I wanted to be ready for him." Kori explained. Blackfire smiled, kissing her "Hmm...Do you think we'll be ready for him?" Kori asked

"We should be worried if HE is worried for US." Kom smiled

"That's true...We might be too much for him." Kori blushed. Kom laughed, smiling "Shall we get up now?" Kori asked

"Do we have to?" She pouted

"No...But we do not want to miss breakfast." Kori answered

Kom sighed and nodded, the older sister sitting up "Well sister...I hope you're ready for the day..."

* * *

*time skip*

"Well, now that we've gotten breakfast out of the way...What do we do now?" Duela asked

"I need to get ready for a... I think it's a date?" Cyborg said

"You've got a DATE?!" the rest of them asked

"Is that so hard?" He frowned

"No!" they all quickly answered in slight fear

"Good for you man." James smiled

"Yeah, congrats." Duela added

"Hope you have a good day." Starfire smiled

"Thanks...I hope so too." Cyborg answered, looking at his hand, flexed it and then back at them

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Robin smiled

"Yeah, what's not to like about ya?" Beast Boy asked "You're smart, got a great arm and you're a hero."

"And about 1/2 robot." He deadpanned

"...Adds to your character." BeastBoy shrugged. Cyborg sighed and left, rubbing his forehead "...It was meant to be a good thing!" Beast Boy defended

"Damn it BB." James groaned

"I...I WANT him to get the girl!" Beast Boy answered

"We know." Robin nodded

"So what do we do now?" Duela asked again. "I for one don't want to be cooped up all day."

"We can train." Robin grinned almost evilly

"Ooh...TRAIN?" Duela smiled, seeing the "evil" in Robin's smile

* * *

*time skip*

The group were currently in the training hall, exhausted from their extensive training...Duela was panting heavily as she was on her back from tiredness. "This... Is... All... Your... Fault." James muttered, glaring at Duela lightly

"Shaddup..." Duela frowned. Robin outright laughed at that, not looking tired at all

"You...Are EVIL...!" James panted

"It's better for you to push your limits." Robin answered

"Jerk off!" BB groaned

'With me he doesn't need to...' Duela thought cheekily…. Even though they haven't slept together yet

"Can... can we get some lunch yet?" Kori asked

"Fine." Robin rolled his eyes

"Seriously dude...Who trained you?" James asked trying to catch his breath

"Batman."

"...Can't argue with that." BB sighed

"Excuse me? But who is this... The Batman?" Kori asked

There was a stunned look from the Titans, Kori had never heard of Batman...Understandable. "Batman is my mentor. And he's the Dark Knight of Gotham." Robin began to explain

"That... Doesn't explain much." James pointed out

"He fights crime without super powers. He's been protecting me and Gotham for years. He taught me everything I know." Robin continued

"So why'd you leave?" Kom asked

"I couldn't be his ward forever...I had to prove to myself I can help without him." Robin answered "And he had started becoming over baring and over protective."

"Oh...Okay." Kori nodded, the others all nodded in agreement

"So, what're we doing for lunch?" Duela asked trying to change subject

"... Pizza?" James suggested

* * *

*With Cyborg*

'Okay, okay...Just...Just breath Victor...It's JUST a date...' He thought. But he WAS terrified about it

"Hi Victor." Sarah's voice spoke from the side of him

"GAH!" He yelled, jumping and spinning around

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Sarah apologized

Victor calmed down, looking her over. She was dressed in magenta trousers with a light pink shirt and a darker pink sweater vest that had a black and see through diamond motif. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. "I... W... Wow." He blinked

"Its not too much is it?" She asked

"N... No!" He gulped

"Oh that's good...You look really "wow" to." Sarah smiled kindly

Victor blushed, looking away "I... Why did you want to meet up?"

"Cause...I wanted to." She blushed "I wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

"Because...I...I felt something...Between us." She answered. Victor blinked in shock and confusion at that "I um...I'm sorry I'm making this weird." She apologised "I... I'm sorry."

"Well...I...I think you're not weird." Cyborg answered "Just...Excitable." She nodded, looking down sadly and worryingly while blushing "How...How about we start over?" Cyborg asked kindly

"Okay." She nodded

"You... Don't think I'm a freak though?" Victor whisper asked in fear

"Not one bit." She answered with a smile

"Why?"

"Because I look at you and I don't see a half-robot man...I see a brave person who saved my life. And I want to get to know you." She answered. Victor was stunned in shock at that honest answer "Well...that-that's my answer..." Sarah blushed

Victor nodded weakly, following Sarah to their date in shock He followed her, feeling hope.

If Sarah can see past the machine and see the man...He could do it too. He wouldn't let one aspect of him define him.

* * *

*with Jinx*

"Hmm...I'm bored..." She sighed as she was on her own after classes. The pink haired sorceresses was hanging from the ceiling, specifically a light "What to do? What to do?" She muttered to herself, hanging from the light by her knees 'I COULD call James...If he would answer...' She thought. She smiled happily, pulling out her HIVE communicator and activating the secret Titan Call function 'Come on James...Pick up...' She thought

 _"Hello?"_ James smiled as he answered _"How are you love?"_

"Oh...I love it when you say that!" She squeaked happily

James laughed, smiling _"So, what did you call for?"_ James asked through his chuckling

"Wanted to talk to you." She giggled

 _"That's a good reason."_ He smiled on the other end _"What about?"_

"Don't know. Bored." She frowned

 _"Oh...Hey, I've got an idea: why don't you say you're on a stakeout and "spy" on me on a date?"_ James asked

"Oh! A date!" She giggled happily, clapping

 _"Yeah...So...Say, twelve PM?"_ James asked

She nodded, giggling "Yes!"

 _"See you then."_ James smiled

She grinned and ended the call, jumping down "YES!" She quietly screamed, not to attract attention

"What's with the excitement?" Bumblebee asked as she flew over, having shrunk down

"Meep!" Jinx blushed "I...Am...On a...Stakeout...?"

"You're going on a date!" Bumblebee giggled

"...How much did you hear?" Jinx blushed brighter

"All of it." Bumblebee smiled, Jinx glad she said next to nothing of any real detail

"O-Okay..." She blushed "So...I guess you want to follow?"

"Maybe." She shrugged "Well...You can't tell ANYONE else. Okay?"

"I promise girl." Bumblebee smiled, giving her friend a thumbs up

"Well, we better get moving. We don't want to miss our "stakeout"." Jinx smiled lightly

* * *

*with the Titans, time skip*

"Well I'm heading out guys." James smiled

"See you later, James." Duela waved

"Are you sure you do not want us to do the coming with?" Star asked nervously

"I'm SURE Star...Just enjoy time with your sister and Raven. Okay?" He asked with a smile. She nodded, hugging him James chuckled lightly and reciprocated it lovingly "I'll see you later...Okay?" She nodded her head but that didn't take away her fear "I love you...All of you." He reassured her with a kiss

Blackfire smiled as she walked over and pulled him into a deeper kiss, slipping him some things for a second, before she broke the kiss gently "See you later big boy..." She whispered into his ear

Raven walked over, holding her cloak very close to herself "Rae...?" James asked kindly, looking at her. She smiled, kissing him gently "Hmm..." James hummed lightly. She smiled shyly as she broke the kiss, rubbing her arm nervously "I'll see you later." James hugged her and then left.

"... Lucky bugger." Beast Boy muttered

"Give over Beast Boy...You'll get a girl one day." Kom answered

* * *

*time skip, with Jade*

'Hmm...I wonder where Jinx is?' James thought to himself, looking at the time. He was walking around the clubs, looking for his pink haired girlfriend 'Guess I COULD wait by the cafe nearby...' He sighed. Suddenly two pale hands with pink painted fingernails covered his eyes

"Hello there..." The hand's owner asked "Guess who."

"Hey J... Jinx." He smiled, stuttering for a second as he remembered he forgot to find out her real name. That's for later

"Awe...You remembered me." She smiled, removing her hands

"Of course I did." He smiled, kissing her gently

"Hmm...It's good to see you again." She purred

"Same." He smiled

"I've err...Brought a friend." Jinx smiled awkwardly

"You did?" He asked in worry

"Hmm-hmm. Bumblebee." Jinx quickly introduced her

"Hey there. Wow, you weren't joking when you got giddy about him Jinx...He IS hot." Bumblebee smiled

James blushed, looking over Bumblebee. She was dressed in a black shirt with yellow accents and black sleek trousers and shoes "I... Wow." He blinked

"Do you ONLY speak in one liners?" Bumblebee chuckled

"Sometimes. He has big problems with words sometimes." Jinx giggled

"Being fair, you never said that your friend was cute." James answered. Bumblebee blinked and blushed "S-Sorry...My mouth runs ahead of me sometimes." James apologised. Jinx sighed, pouting "So...*Ahem*...Shall we have our "stakeout" now...?" James asked awkwardly. Jinx dimply nodded, hugging herself a bit, before they walked off 'Way to go James...You managed to piss off one of your girlfriends...' He thought sadly

"You fucked that up." Bumblebee giggled

"Tell me something I don't know..." James frowned

*time skip*

James sighed as he sat at the café. Bumblebee had left leaving him with a still upset Jinx "Jinx..." James tried to talk but Jinx was still upset with him. She humphed, looking away "Jinx...What do you want me to say?" James asked "That I'm sorry? That I commented about Bumblebee instead of you?"

"Yes." Was all she said

"What can I do to make it better?" James asked

"Actually apologise!" She snapped "I mean I'm your girlfriend and I tried REAL hard to look cute for you but you call my best friend hot before even paying any attention on me!" Jinx said, clearly upset and angry again, as she pointed at her clothes. She was wearing a tight black knee length dress, bright pink knee length socks with black shows, a pink jacket and she had let her hair down in soft waves

"Okay! Okay I'll apologise!" James answered "I'm SORRY! I'm sorry that I've been paying attention to Bumblebee and not you! I'm sorry that I've never been on a date before! I'm SORRY that I can't see a gorgeous luck manipulator who put a crap tonne of effort in how she looks for a worthless sod I.E. ME!"

Jinx was silent... And then kissed him lovingly "As long as you know you're a moron. My moron." She smiled teasingly

"I am my father's son." James answered kissing her again passionately. Jinx's eyes widened, surprised at the passion, but kissed back anyway, feeling happy. James maintained the kiss until he slowly broke it, panting and looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I...I meant what I said...About you being gorgeous..." He answered "...I just...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"... It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." She smiled

"...Ice Cream?" James smiled lightly

"Ice cream." She smiled, kissing him quickly

"I leave for a few minutes and you two are killing each other with kisses." Bumblebee teased

"Shut it." Jinx glared

* * *

A slightly shorter chapter than normal, sorry. Especially after that wait. But the first big arc of the story is starting up, so get ready! See you all next week!


	11. Enter Deathstroke!

**Mr Stark** : Yea he has... but he might not dodge another, which is coming up.

It's been a good year but no snow here in England.

And no thanks with that idea man.

 **geo soul** : No.

 **eragon-reader** : AGAIN! WAIT! FOR! KRYSTAL'S! HAREM!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Drift219** : Merry Christmas, or happy holidays, to you too. Pokemon Moon's going great.

 **Angryboy13** : I.E. is an abbreviation to explain something simple to a complicated sentence. For example: someone giving a convoluted plan for attack when someone interjects and say "I.E. kick their butts."

 **Lycoan** wolf entity: Terra will appear in the story, but she won't be with Beast Boy.

 **Geo soul** : Nope.

 **Wampire2** : nice of you to say that.

 **Mr Stark** : Yep, James HAS dodged a bullet there. Cold is here, snow...no. Tell Wade that Krampus is a fellow skirt chaser and go on a pub crawl with the guy (watch Gaijin Goombah to understand). Happy holidays to you too Mr Stark. Oh trust us...Kitten WILL return. And one last thing before I go Mr Stark...Winter is Here.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Yes, I admit that it has been a while but I wanted to do a bunch of updates for Christmas! So marry Christmas! And check out my other stuff, why dontcha? I haven't been able to do as many as I wanted, the house computer I have been using for editing my fic has been messing around and... Well... Christmas. But I did my best! Hope you like what I could!

 **And here is a message from Ghost:**

Happy holidays and a festive new year everyone, hope you all are having a good time and are have a great new year. We hope this story keeps you entertained through the cold or hot (Southern Hemisphere regions) and we'll see you in 2017

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 11: Enter Deathstroke!  
**

* * *

Somewhere in Jump City, in a secluded and highly protected room, was a lone light covered but shadowed figure looking at different screens. Each one with a different figure and stats. "Computer: Screen 4. Play footage. Stop. Analyse." he spoke seriously and examined the figure in the computer.

 **"Analysing...Complete."** The computer answered showing different statistics and information. It was Beast Boy shifting into a panther

"Screen 2. Play footage. Stop. Analyse." The man asked again

 **"...Complete."** The computer answered again. It was Cyborg using his laser arm.

"Screen 5." He ordered

 **"Complete."** It was showing Starfire using her Star-Bolts.

"Screen 3."

 **"Complete."** The computer now showed Raven summoning her magic

"Screen 6."

 **"Complete."** It said, showing the Matrix on James and

"Screen 1."

 **"Complete."** It showed Robin with his martial arts skills and weapons. The man just looked at the stills of the Titans... And he was calculating.

Calculating on how to kill them.

* * *

*With the Titans*

"That was fun." James smiling as the team finished their pizza

"I'll say..." Beast Boy smiled eating a vegetarian pizza slice.

"Dude...Not a race." Cyborg spoke as he helped take the pizza boxes away

"MY PIZZA!" BB snapped a bit

"...You've got the last slice..." Cyborg answered simply.

"You don't like vegetarian." James reminded

"True..." He admitted

"Hmph." BB pouted and ate the pizza.

"Well... THIS is entertaining." Raven said sarcastically

"We can always watch the movies." Starfire suggested

"Sure!" Duela smiled

"Just no scary movies...Pizza and scary movies don't go well together." James spoke

"Daw!" BeastBoy frowned

"...In MY experience at least." James answered

"Aw, don't worry James. We'll be there to protect you from the big bad scary movie." Blackfire said teasingly, hugging him close to her

"Thanks..." He blushed lightly. She smiled, giving him a deep kiss on the cheek

"Awe..." Duela teased

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes at that "Well what do we want to watch?" Robin asked….. But before they could say anything there was an explosion

"What the hell?" James called out

"Where did that come from?" Beast Boy asked

"Titans, Go!" Robin called, running off. As they went off to the source of the explosion, Cyborg wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Vic?" James called

"He went to throughout with the pizza boxes." Beast Boy answered.

"REALLY? RIGHT NOW?!" He frowned

"He went over five minutes before the explosion!" Beast Boy answered

"There!" Starfire pointed to the sight of the explosion

The others nodded, seeing the destruction. They quickly got to work, helping everyone. Unbeknown to them, they were being targeted by a person looking through a sniper's rifle scope

He was there. Observing.

Each of the Titans were helping the individuals out from the explosion, the only person who wasn't there was Cyborg...They had split the party...And he had another rifle, that was trained on Cyborg...Ready to fire.

He pulled the trigger, a small device landing between the plating's of the metal man but not activating yet 'One down.' He thought, turning his attention to the other Titans. His sight was now on Beast Boy, in the form of an octopus, who was pulling people up and placing them down on a safe location. He attached a device onto his other gun and fired, a different small device hitting BeastBoy's back like a fly 'Two.' He quickly reloaded and aimed the next shot at Kori. He grabbed a large bazooka and timed it before he fired, a large black sludge encasing Kori and her sister. The sludge quickly hardened, the two encased from thr neck down, before the fell quickly and crashed

"KORI! KOM!" James called out

'Four.' The man thought. The man dropped the special guns and jumped down

"What IS this stuff?" Kom asked as the civilians were safe and they were trying to get out of this stuff

"I... Can't break it!" Starfire groaned as the sisters used all their strength

"I've got an idea. I'll freeze it off." James spoke as he cycled through his matrix. But as he took a breath a bullet suddenly ripped through his shoulder "ARGH!" He screamed as the bullet hole bled and he fell to the floor, seething in pain

"JAMES!" The team shouted

That was when a figure landed in front of them

"Who're you?" Beast Boy asked seeing the figure

"Deathstroke." He said simply. The man was dressing in a mainly black costume with silvery metal armour on his arms, legs, stomach and some form of shoulder neck guard. His mask was like a skull with a single visible eye and four exposed lines for his mouth, but even that was covered; the mask was vertically split with black on the right and copper on the left, the side with the exposed eye.

"Deathstroke?" Robin asked

"The Terminator." The named 'Deathstroke' added. That name made Robin's eyes widen. Batman talked about this guy. Deathstroke didn't respond to Robin's flinch, he knew that he got under Robin's skin already. 'Six.' He thought and so he pulled out a large sword and a hand gun, ready for battle

"Robin!" Beast Boy changed into a Rhino and began to charge… Only for super thick and powerful cords to emerge from the device, wrapping around Beast Boy and knocking him over "Wh-What the?! What is this?" He tried to untie himself

"Now..." He stared at the Titans

"Guys! Hang on!" Cyborg spoke as Raven appeared with him

"Ah...You're all here..." He spoke...Happily? Was that the right word? He then pressed a button on his waist. Suddenly electricity sparked over Cyborg as he yelled in pain, falling to his knees

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy tried to go to his teammate and friend

 **"Azerath Metrion** -" Raven tried to say her spell but was stopped by Deathstroke's contingency. He threw a small orb at her face, the orb 'exploding' and covering her mouth in the same black substance as used to hold the And'r sisters "HMM!" Raven tried to rip off the substance but couldn't

'F-Fucking ass!' James gritted and hissed 'C-Come on...' He tried to alternate his aliens

"Now then..." Deathstroke spoke "Where were we?" he aimed to kill the team. Robin yelled, charging in and aiming a kick for Deathstroke's face. Deathstroke blocked it with ease "Shame...I thought you were the most trained." He commented, dealing a psychological blow to Robin.

Robin glared, shaking... And then charged, engaging Deathstroke in hand to hand combat

Robin and Deathstroke continued their fight. The only words between them were Robin's grunts and vocal sounds when he was "hitting" his opponent; The Terminator was silent, blocking the hits as they came, it was like he could perceive Robin's attacks faster than Robin could throw them.

'Come on Matrix...Give me something!' James thought as he landed on one of his aliens. He found one that may help but be froze, seeing what it was

Duela yelled as she charged, shooting Deathstroke in the back with her gun "ARGH! Hnn! A wild card? I didn't think you had it in you!" Deathstroke swung his sword with the flat end and knocked Duela aside. He then shot his gun, blowing out her knees

 **BANG!**

Time seemed to slow to a crawl...Duela's face was frozen in shock...Her legs were gone.

Robin's eyes sunk back into his head, his girlfriend had been crippled. His shock turned to anger...And then to THAT...He wanted to do THAT to Deathstroke.

...Robin wanted to kill him

James' fear had instantly turned to anger. "Fuck it!" Was his basic response and slammed his matrix, transforming into his alien. In a flash of yellow James became his version of Ultimate Rath. James' version of Ultimate Rath was a burnt orange furred with black stripped tiger humanoid, he had twin black claws on both of his razor sharp hands, his arms were wrapped with weighted silvery bandages and at his elbows were black elbow blades. His torso was weighted down with a silvery metal like jacket vest that looked clawed up his head was more tiger like than humanoid with orange sideburns and a black domino mask that look like pointed ears. His silvery trousers were savage looking, torn and frayed just barely containing his legs from their sheer bulk and razor sharp toes. Where James' bullet wound was, was slowly healing...but it looked quicker than that of a normal human's.

Deathstroke's eye widened, he didn't account for this! You could FEEL the anger rolling off James' new form

James' eyes were yellow, much like that of all his transformations. But there was a hunter behind all this anger, a stalker...A killer. James had become a predator...And Deathstroke was now the prey.

And he was ready to kill

He roared, charging

Deathstroke knocked Robin away and shot off a few rounds at James, true they hit, but his evolved Appoplexian form was healing faster than the wounds remained. And those hitting his stomach just ricocheted off. Deathstroke flinched, fighting back against both of them as best he could

As Robin raced over to Duela who was crying out in pain, passing out from the blood loss. Robin created tourniquets to the wounds to stay the bleeding.

James' growls resonated within Deathstroke's helmet as he brought up his sword, hoping to block James' claws...But they just cleaved through it like paper. James' fist claws just sliced the blade at the hilt into three, rendering it unusable. Using his other hand James reached out and gripped Deathstroke by his throat and slammed him down to the ground, where he began to punch and break his body. But then a grenade was shoved in James' face, disorientating him enough for Deathstroke to run

 **"ARGH!"** James roared as his senses came back...Only for Deathstroke to disappear **. "Come here again: I'LL KILL YOU!"** James primal roared and smashed the containment of the And'r sisters and Raven and Beast Boy's binding wires. **"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR, THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE TITANS AND NEARLY KILLED US, RADGE WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING HIS FRIENDS!"**

And with that James transformed back. Panting heavily and healed form his wounds, the team looked at Duela who had just passed out from her blood loss, but now needed IMMEDIATE medical attention.

* * *

*time skip*

The team were now back up and licking their wounds. Duela was in hour...however long it was, since her legs being shot off. The team were in the hospital waiting for the results and when they could see her again...Robin was a mess. He HONESTLY wanted to kill Deathstroke for crippling his girlfriend.

He didn't consider her his girlfriend until that moment. He knew she liked him and called them that all the time but she acted so much like Harley Quinn, sometimes, he wasn't sure. And now? Well... Now he knew. He loved her and was scared for her

Shortly after he thought that one of the doctors came out, blood on his surgical garb and hands from the operation. He sighed and looked at them.

"Well doc? Is...is she alright?" Robin asked hopefully

"We've removed the bullet shrapnel...and we've stayed the bleeding. She'll live..." The doctor answered, making the team sigh in relief. Except for Robin thinking there was going to be a "but" coming up next...And unfortunately...He was right. "But...The shots have shredded the nerves in her legs...She won't-" The doctor spoke

"Don't...Just...Just don't..." Robin sunk back into his chair, with his head in his hands.

"We may have to amputate her legs from the knees down if she doesn't show any improvement within 24 hours." The doctor said sadly

"...Can we stay with her?" Kori asked sadly

"Of course." The doctor nodded

The group waited for Duela to come out of surgery and then waited with her in the hospital wing. They walked towards her. Her skin was still white, her hair still normal, but she was in a simple hospital gown

"Duela?" Robin asked, sitting next to her bed and taking her hand in his. He hoped she was awake

She lightly stirred, she tilted her head slowly and sleepily from the drugs in her system. "R-Rob...in..."She whispered

"I'm here." Robin encouraged, holding her hand tightly

"Hmm...Are...are you..." She breathed slowly as she tried to speak

"I'm alright...I'm alright Duela..." He stroked her hair back

"So...Sleepy..." She sighed

"It's been a long day..." Robin choked up

"Don't worry. Don't worry. We'll help you." Robin cried gently

"Robin...You're...too good...for me..." She smiled falling to sleep, the heart monitor beeping steadily. Robin was breaking down...His girlfriend was in this situation because of Deathstroke...THEY were the target...Duela was just collateral damage.

"I... Might be able to help her heal." James said "Well... I hope so. I need to look through my aliens. At... At least help her walk and keep her legs. I hope... I'll try... Maybe... Maybe Victor and I can help her."

"I'll help man...No-one messes with OUR team." Cyborg agreed

"Duela is family...We won't let her be like this forever." Kori added

"I'll help too...I'll keep an eye on her when you can't, dude." Beast Boy added seriously

"... Thank you. All of you." Robin smiled weakly

"No worries Robin...We'll all chip in." Raven added with a kind small smile "I think I can find a few healing spells."

"Thanks guys...I mean it." Robin sniffed

"Not to be the "Debby Downer" but; what happened to Deathstroke?" Kori asked

"Dunno...after he threw that grenade in my face...He just left. With any luck, he's licking his wounds and his broken bones." James answered

* * *

*With Deathstroke*

Deathstroke stumbled into his hide out, laughing "He got me...A-ha-ha-ha-ha! He got me!" He laughed as he fell onto a medical bed. And that Robin.

He got to him

"The Tiger got me...But I-hi-hi-hi...I got Robin..." He laughter died down "Computer."

 **"Active."** The computer answered

"Replay and download footage." He ordered as the battle between him, Robin and Radge was shown on screen

 **"Complete."** The computer answered

He grinned.

He saw the anger on the face of Batman's apprentice "Just a bit more...Just a bit more...and he'll be like me." He laughed "He'll be MY apprentice."

* * *

*Time skip, with the Titans*

It was the middle of the night, visiting hours were over but Beast Boy was with Duela as she slept. He had changed his form to that of a tabby cat and was under the bed. But he didn't go without a contingency: he brought along one of Cyborg's cameras to keep an eye on her. Cyborg was working late into the night while Raven was doing the same, studying all the books she could. The others where in the main room, Robin typing on the computer to try and start a call

"Who the hell is Deathstroke?" James asked after the entire day of thinking of jt

"An assassin...No, that's wrong...He's THE Assassin. The Deadliest Man in the world. The World's Greatest Tactician." Robin answered

"So he is deadly?" Starfire asked

"VERY." Robin answered seriously.

"Any powers or abilities, aside from knowing what we're going to do before we do it?" James asked

"A small healing factor. He registraters everything faster than most. He sees things moving slower and sees it in amazing detail. He is also a master martial artist and he has slight enhanced super strength."

"That makes sense I guess...Registering things faster...Is that confused with "seeing things faster"?" James asked, as he read that in a comic book.

"Perceiving things faster. Seeing things faster is stupid phrasing." Robin answered

"Thought so." James nodded

"How did YOU heal?" Kom asked

"I...Dunno. Must be Evolved Appoplexian Healing." James answered, but he rolled his shoulder "Still feels like it's there though."

"There's no shrapnel is there?" Kom asked

"No... No the doctor's checked... It just FEELS like it's there." James answered

Robin nodded, the call connecting. And Batman appeared on the large screen "Robin? What is it?" Batman asked

"Deathstroke...He's here in Jump City." Robin answered seriously

"What?!" Batman gasped

"What's wrong B-Man? ... Birdie! Hi!" Harley Quinn smiled as she walked into screen, wearing a new costume

"D-...What the HECK are you wearing?" Robin asked in shock

"My new gear. You like?" She spun around happily. Harley was dressed in a mainly black batsuit with red markings and forearm fins. Her bat-symbol had the three diamond formation she was famous for with her bat being sectioned. Her helm covered all but her mouth but let her blonde hair flow down the back. Her boots were red with black markings and with high heels. Her belt was mainly red with three pouches either side of her hands "I'm Shard!"

"... What?"

"I TOLD you I was Batsy's new partner bird brain." Harley giggled "That's why I said your girlfriend could use Harley Quinn. Maybe just make it one word though, reduce confusion."

At the mention Robin looked down, his fists clenched in anger, which Batman noted "What happened? What did Deathstroke do?" Batman frowned, making Harley gasp

"Slade's after Robin?!" She gasped

"He is after the Titans... He attacked up. Moped the floor with us... Shot out Duela's knee caps." He muttered

Batman and Harley were shocked, Deathstroke went after the Titans and they survived, but not unscathed. "What I can do?" Batman asked seriously

"We need to know EVERYTHING you know about him." Robin said seriously

"Done...And anything for Duela, she'll get it." Batman answered as he transferred over files pertaining to Slade "Deathstroke, The Terminator" Wilson

"Also... Can you tell us the past times you've fought him?" Robin added

"Of course." Batman nodded

James got a notification from Beast Boy, saying that all was well...and that hospital cheese was terrible. He sighed, scared of how he was when he was Radge

"James...? Are you okay?" Raven asked as she could feel the fear coming from James' person...Feeling the similar fear when she was afraid

"That... New form." He nodded

"You looked...vicious." Raven frowned

"It was more than that Rae...It's like...I WANTED to kill Deathstroke...I wanted to do unto him what he did to Duela...Even MORE." James admitted

Raven frowned and hugged him "That wasn't you...It was your anger...I don't know what your alien is like when you're calm...But I KNOW you are a good person, protecting your family...You're NOT a killer James Tennyson." Raven answered

"... Thanks Rachel." He smile happily. Raven blushed upon hearing her name, Cyborg soon came up with a new device that he thought could help Duela walk again. They looked like cybernetic leg braces, but sleek.

"What are those?" Starfire asked

"They're leg braces I designed for Duela to get better with." Cyborg answered "Using cybernetics and nanobots."

"Really?" Robin asked hopefully

"Really...But it'll be painful. Even with training and therapy." Cyborg answered

"As long as it helps her." Robin nodded

"I'd be able to help with the pain." Raven nodded

"Thanks guys." Robin sniffed. He sighed, calming down... And going cold. He turned and left the room, heading towards his private study

"You think he'll be okay?" Kom asked

"After what today brought? ...I have no idea." Cyborg answered

* * *

*with Robin*

Robin locked the door and removed his mask, keeping his identity only to himself. But for how long... he didn't know. He wanted to tell Duela soon now he realised how much he cared for her Dick Grayson sighed as he sat down, preparing to start his first 'case'.

Against Deathstroke the Terminator.

'I'm going to stop him...I'll stop him before he hurts or kills one of my friends again!' He thought


	12. Aftermath of Deathstroke, The Red Mark!

**Drift219:** It was based on Deathstroke's original introduction in the comics.

 **Wampire2** : Because of how busy Ghost has been with writing with me recently I have been considering looking for a new artist for the 'Tennyson Family Harems' saga honestly.

 **Angryboy13:** It was instinctual. He doesn't need to but he's become use to needing top do it with the other aliens that he sometimes does it for his Nechrofriggeon form without thinking.

 **Lycoan wolf entity** : Beastboy's point in the original show and this fic was to be the joker and the fall guy but yes, his time is coming. Also James' names are not the best for a REASON. That reason is simple. He is BAD at nicknames. And, again, Ben's name for the form is RATH. RATH! That form is MEANT to have a cheesy and stupid name.

Here's a review from good old GhostKaiser:

 **Lycoan wolf entity** : Don't blame Grey for James' "generic alien names". Okay? And Beast Boy's luck is going to change.

 **ShadowKing1992** : In a word: yes.

 **Wampire2** : She's got cybernetic bracers, they help her walk. Um...It's kind of up in the air with the drawings.

 **And addition for everyone** : Happy New Year

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hello everyone!

Okay... so... I was planning on having this out ON New Years but... okay so family staff on New Years, on the first our computer decided it didn't want to work so... here it is! Better now then never, right? *laughs nervously*

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 12: The Aftermath of Deathstroke, The Red Mark!  
**

* * *

It was a few days later. Cyborg had given Duela his cybernetic leg-braces and explained them to the doctors, true they weren't tested by the Medical Board...But the team were adamant for Duela to have them on.

Robin had not left his study the entire time, however. His team were concerned about that, they didn't want Robin to become a shut in, but they still kept their eyes on Duela in that time.

James, however, had been almost scared to change into ANYTHING even his Nechridggeon form. He even stopped going to Raven's magic lessons because he feared of losing control. Said female magic caster felt a bit hurt about that, but tried to be understanding and help her boyfriend

"Thanks guys..." Duela smiled as she was surrounded by her friends

"You are the most welcome!" Starfire smiled "We are so happy you are doing better!"

"Yeah...Where's Robin?" Duela asked sadly

"Still in his room." James answered

"He's trying to work out how to solve this Deathstroke case." Blackfire added

"Oh...Is...Is he eating?" Duela asked

"That's how I know, I brought him breakfast this morning. We've been taking turns." Blackfire nodded

"You are...?" Duela smiled weakly

"Yeah...Yeah, he's eating." Beast Boy nodded

"Reluctantly." Cyborg added

"Oh..." Duela frowned

"We'll keep you informed; okay?" James answered. She nodded sighing

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over now." A nurse spoke kindly as he walked in

"Okay." James nodded

"We'll see you later, Duela." Cyborg answered

"Get well soon." Beast Boy added

"We will bring gifts next time." Starfire added

She smiled and nodded, happy her friends where there for her. As they left she looked down at her quilt sadly 'Robin...Why don't you come...?'

* * *

*With the others*

"I hope Robin is okay." Cyborg sighed

"You and me both..." Beast Boy agreed

"it is because of the Deathstroke...He is the one responsible." Starfire answered with anger in her voice.

"Kori." James muttered

"But... It is true." Kori frowned. James sighed and hugged her

"Listen, I'm gonna go and fix up something in the lab. Maybe new training gear." Cyborg spoke

"Good idea." Beast Boy nodded

"I'll go make breakfast...I think we might've forgotten." Blackfire added

"Can I help?" Kori asked

"Of course sister." Kom smiled

"You guys want me to keep an eye on Duela or spy on Robin?" Beast Boy asked, wanting to help

"We should just prepare for what comes next." Raven frowned

"Okay, okay...Just...I just wanted to help." Beast Boy frowned

"You can help me man." Cyborg smiled

"Thanks Cy." the shapeshifter responded

* * *

*At the Tower*

James sighed as he sat in his room, looking down at his phone... At a picture of his family. He remembered the times his dad mentioned Vilgax, the monster who tried to kill him on more than one occasion 'What... What would Dad have done against Deathstroke?' he thought 'Probably examine the situation...gather info and train according...Following a few jokes.' James sighed, falling down on his bed "I'm nothing like him." He said in self-loathing

"James?" Raven asked through his door

"Hey Rachel." He smiled "Come on in."

Raven came through his door and looked sadly at him "It...It's been a while since we've done anything."

"Yea... I know. We've all been busy." James nodded

"Do you...Mind if I sit with you?" Raven asked

"No, of course not." he smiled. As Raven sat down next to him, she seemingly snuggled cutely. James smiled, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close "So, what brings you here for?" James asked

"Do I need a reason?" She asked, undoing the claps of her cloak and wrapping it around the two like a blanket

"This... Is nice." James smiled lightly. She nodded, snuggling her face into his neck as her legs tucked under her 'How am I supposed to be a hero, if I fail my friends...?' he thought

"You aren't a failure." Raven said, her eyes closing as she relaxed

"D-Did you read my mind?" He asked gently

"No. I'm an empath." She reminded, saying she did not have the ability to just enter someone's mind

"Oh...I forgot...I just see you as you." James admitted Raven smiled a bit at that, a small blush on her pale cheeks "How're we going to fix this?" James asked

"Fix what?"

"This whole...Deathstroke aftermath thing..." He frowned

"Us. All of us. We work together." Raven smiled "We WILL get through this... I just somehow know."

"Hmm..." He nodded "I hope Robin is going to be alright."

* * *

*with Robin*

 **SMASH!**

Robin panted in anger, having thrown a chair "I can't think! EVERY possibility, every trick...It won't work!" He groaned, falling to his knees as he lowered his head in defeat "Duela...I-I'm sorry..." He cried "I'm so sorry….. Damn you... Damn you Deathstroke!" Robin sighed as he reached up and pulled his mask off bitterly, the spirit gun breaking as he pulled it off his face. His blue eyes opening slow, cold and dead in defeat 'I...I'm unfit...To lead this team...' He thought, thinking of his mentor's disapproval. Thought of Deathstroke's laughter

He clenched his fist in anger, coming to a bad decision

'If ROBIN can't find him... Someone else has to.' Robin thought darkly, pulling out papers and writing

* * *

*With the And'r sisters*

"Sister, is this okay?" Starfire asked as she was scrambling some eggs.

Blackfire hummed, dipping a finger into the eggs and tasting it "It's fine."

"That's good. I hope the others like it." Kori added. Kom nodded with a smile "How is the bacon and tofu toast going?" Kori asked

"Don't know. Let me check." Kom smiled as she saw to the items in question, she noticed that the bacon had become slightly crispy and the tofu toast had finished cooking "I think it is finished." She smiled

"Wonderful, hopefully this will lighten their moods." Kori smiled

Kom nodded, hugging her sister

* * *

*In Cyborg's Lab*

"Okay...this next part should be..." Cyborg muttered to himself, working on schematics for the training area. And in the background?

BeastBoy was causing a lot of problems.

"GAH!" He yelled as he was unintentionally activating the helping arms...which promptly threw him around like a wet dish cloth. Cyborg wasn't paying attention, working "Ow..." Beast Boy frowned as his body was spread out like a starfish...In fact at this point he was.

"Huh?" Cyborg muttered, looking over his shoulder

"Killer...Robot arms..." Beast Boy answered

"What're you doing down there?" Cyborg asked nonchalantly

"... robot hands." Beast Boy deadpanned

"Oh...Why?" Cyborg asked

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he groaned. Cyborg just smirked and looked away "Are you SURE I can't help?" Beast Boy asked

"Of course you can." he rolled his eyes "If you ACTUALLY helped instead of messing around."

"I wasn't TRYING to mess around." He pouted. Cyborg sighed, releasing the arms "Thank you. Gah!" Beast Boy fell a little drop and landed on his butt. Victor chuckled, smiling "Okay...What can I help with?" Beast Boy asked, while rubbing his sore bottom

* * *

*with Duela*

"Hmm...Robin..." Duela whispered lightly as she slept. Well not REALLY asleep, more like on the edge of asleep and awake. The doctors came in to check her condition, while being quiet about it "GAH!" she gasped, sitting up quickly

"Whoa! Ms Duela...It's alright, it's just me." The doctor spoke kindly

"R... Robin..." Duela muttered. She'd had a nightmare of Deathstroke killing her lover

"Is that one of your friends?" The doctor asked

"M... My boyfriend." She nodded

"Ah...I see." The doctor nodded "Well, we just came in to check up on you. And to give you your medicine." Duela nodded, sitting back "Okay...Here we go...And, done." The doctor answered. Duela nodded, swallowing the pills they gave her "Good girl." The doctor smiled kindly "Get some rest, I'll be back soon."

Duela nodded, trying to get some sleep. The doctor, with a nod of her head, ordered the staff to leave; letting Duela get some rest. But she had some trouble. She knew Robin was troubled... She just knew.

* * *

*With Deathstroke*

He hissed in pain, still sore from his encounter with...Whatever James had transformed into. But at the same time he smirked. The money was transferred and his plan was working 'Soon…. Rose….' He thought, sadly

* * *

*time skip*

James sighed as he awoke, rubbing his forehead 'Hmm...What a night...' He thought. Komand'r smiled happily as she held James' arm, still half asleep 'Sleepy ninja...' He thought with a small smile

"Hi." she said, her eyes fluttering

"Hey...Sleep well?" He asked softly

"With you? Yes." She smiled

"Ha..." He smiled "Where's your sister?"

"She's in the shower already."

"...Okay." James nodded quickly, trying to think of unsexy thoughts, which was hard…. Pun not intended

"Are you still thinking about us four?" Kom asked

"Huh?" He asked, his mind snapping away from the image of a naked Kori being washed over by the water of the shower "Sorry, what was that?"

"Are you thinking about: me, my sister, Raven and Jinx?" Kom asked again, being clearer

"I... don't know how to answer that." He blushed

"Okay." Kom answered and kissed his cheek "Good answer." She added

"Kom...One question." James asked

"Sure." She answered

"Do...Do you think I can be a monster?" James asked

"What's brought this up?" Kom asked sitting up

"Back with Deathstroke." James answered

"James. You are NO monster." Kom answered

"But COULD I be?"

"James Tennyson, you listen to me!" Kom spoke as she pinned him to the bed and looked into his eyes "You. Are. NO. Monster! You acted like a friend who was protecting his friends. You have HEART. Something that monsters don't have. DEATHSTROKE is a monster. The people who had my sister were monsters. You? You are the OPPOSITE of a monster!" James was silent, looking up at her in amazement "James...Do you know WHY I love you? It's because you put your heart into everything to protect and fight with us...How you care for us...How you protected Duela like a brother."

"... Kom..." he muttered

"You can NEVER become a monster...I see it in your eyes..." Kom began to get teary eyed "You...you've got so much good in you..."

"... thank you." he smiled, kissing her gently

Kom held the kiss there, until a tear shed onto his cheek. "S-Sorry..."

"Don't be." James answered "I needed to hear that."

Kom nodded, hugging him close

* * *

*With Robin*

Robin was drinking his tea, reading the paper which was reporting about a lot of break ins 'This ought to get some attention.' He thought. He hid his smile as he drunk the tea

Cyborg came in with a yawn "Morning Robin."

"Morning."

"Oh... you're reading that." Cyborg sighed

"Yeah. Do you want it?" Robin asked

"No, but I read the headline online. Got internet in my head."

"...What about viruses?" Robin asked

"That firewall James made makes it near impossible for them to weasel their way in." Cyborg answered "But it doesn't mean I'm not careful." Robin nodded, sighing "These break ins...It's crazy. This...whatever or whoever it is, is like a shadow. No trace, no tripped traps...Nothing. Just the end result of the heist." Cyborg sighed in regret.

"Yea." Robin nodded

"...Is there anyone from Gotham with this MO?" Cyborg asked

"Catwoman but she wouldn't leave Gotham, she has a thing for Batman." Robin said in the blink of an eye, not even hesitating

"Um...Okay." Cyborg blinked simply

"Morning dudes." Beast Boy groaned as he entered

"What happened to you?" Robin asked

"Cyborg's robo-tentacles...Those things are evil." Beast Boy answered. Robin blinked... Before he shook his head, not wanting to think about it "Where's Raven and the others?" Beast Boy asked

"Here." Raven said, walking passed him and pouring a glass of herbal tea

"...Can I have one?" Beast Boy asked kindly. She nodded, pouting him a cup "Thank you..." He answered taking it "Hmm. Not bad." He answered

"Morning." James yawned, himself and the And'r sisters walking in

"Morning. Sleep well?" Raven asked as she levitated some tea for them

"Yea." James smiled, drinking the tea happily

"So...What's going on in the world?" Kom asked

"Super thief." Robin said simply

"Super thief?" Kom and James asked

"Is that this person's name?" Kori asked innocently

"It's not given." Cyborg shrugged

"Oh...Will we visit Duela?" Kori asked kindly

"Of course." he nodded Robin looked away...he couldn't see her yet. No matter how much he wanted to. He said he would but...

He closed his eyes, his fist shaking

James saw Robin's fist shaking and made a mental note, but not saying anything. The others sat down, James cooking breakfast today "Okay...Forgive me if I burn anything." James chuckled lightly

"I am sure it'll be fine." Kom smiled

'Okay...Here we go.' James thought as he tried his best to cook breakfast. Time passed and soon a fairly... Okay... Breakfast was finished "Well...Considering it wasn't a cock-up I think that went well." James commented

"What does this have to do with your genitalia?" Star asked in confusion making Robin spit out his tea in a spittake, Cyborg's eyes widened as he gaped, BeastBoy fell over laughing and Raven just blushed brightly "What? What did I say?" Kori asked

* * *

*time skip*

"I hope Duela's ready for our visit." Kom spoke

"I'm sure she is." Robin said awkwardly

'Dang Robin...' James thought to himself 'He hasn't been the same since Deathstroke.' He was upset himself but... He knew it was much worse for Robin. As they went to the hospital wing she was in; Duela was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hey girl." Cyborg smiled

"Hey guys...Glad you could come." Duela smiled as she wheeled up

"Duela." Robin smiled nervously

"Robin." Duela smiled, brighter than the other times her friends came over. She tried to get out of the wheelchair, hugging him. Robin actually knelt down and hugged her gently...But he did it wanted to crush her within his arms with his feelings for her. All the good emotions "You came." She smiled happily

"Of course I did..." He answered. Duela smiled and kissed him gently "D-Duela..." Robin gulped

"I'm so happy you came." She smiled sadly "I... Was scared you wouldn't want to be with me after... What happened."

"No...Don't think that...I-I just needed time." Robin answered

"Time?"

"Time to...To come to grips with my head...I love you." Robin answered

"I love you to." She smiled

The Titans smiled and sighed, Kom and Beast Boy actually said "Awe." Robin glared at them lightly before he sighed and smiled

"Are you going to wear the braces soon?" Cyborg asked

"Once the doctors feel confident." She smiled

"Okay..." Cyborg nodded

James smiled weakly, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath "You okay?" Raven asked, noting his deep sigh

"Yea. Just a bit worried." James smiled a bit

"About what?" She whispered

"... Everything." He nodded, sighing

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked as they went to the side

"Just... Concerned about the future with Deathstroke and all." James smiled sadly

"We'll beat him. We've learned a lot more than last time." Raven answered

"Yea." He smiled

* * *

*time skip*

The team were currently having pizza, still worried for Duela. Well, all but Robin where there. He said he was tired so he went back to get some sleep "Okay; Spicy-Boy, here's your pizza." the waiter spoke

"Oh thanks." James nodded. Kori and Kom smiled, opening the jumbo pizza box

"Whoa...A mega meat spice titan pizza?" Cyborg gulped seeing it.

"Half plane and half super spice!" Kori grinned

"Err...Which side is which?" Raven asked as both sides looked identical.

"Hmmm... How about Beast Boy and I test?" James smirked, grabbing a random slice

"Oh no...Oh no." Beast Boy backed up. "A MEAT pizza. AND a spicy pizza. Double turn off."

"... Forgot about the veggie man, sorry." James flinched before turning and smirking at Cyborg "How about you Vic?"

"Now way. Not again." He answered "My circuits can't handle another one."

"You don't know if it's normal or spicy." James challenged

"This is "pizza roulette", loser is gonna be incinerated." Beast Boy answered "I respectfully decline the challenge as I won't eat meat."

Cyborg muttered... Before sighing and nodding "Well, you got your piece." Cyborg spoke and grabbed a random piece.

"On three. And it's: One, Two, Three bite. Not: One, Two, Three, Go bite." James explained. Cyborg nodded, the others watching in excitement "One. Two. Three." James spoke as he bit into his slice of pizza. Cyborg did the same and a moment of silence filled the area "Bland." James answered

"Bland." Cyborg gulped

"... What?" Everyone asked in shock

James smirked "Two down...Ten to go."

"I... Er... It's supposed to be half and half... but you took it from opposite sides... How?" Beast Boy blinked in shock

"Oh simple: half IS hot, but different slices have the spices." James chuckled

"So... So then...It's like a PROPER roulette." Cyborg gulped

"Sweet." Kom grinned, spinning the box and grabbing a random slice "Nom." Kom smiled as she took a bite "Well...I...Think I found one." Kom squeaked She grinned, eating the pizza slice happily

"...Three to nine." James answered

"So... Four bland and five spiced." Cyborg answered doing the math "Not in my favour."

"Don't say that. Lady Luck is on either side." James laughed and took a slice. Cyborg gulped, taking a second slice "One. Two. Three." James answered and bit into his slice as Cyborg did the same.

...

"Yum." James grinned at the spicy slice

Cyborg gulped from his slice... It was fifty/fifty again... but now... "AHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg yelled. James laughed, nearly falling off his chair

"Wait a minute...This was a Shell Game! You won no matter what!" Beast Boy snapped, realising that the game was in James' favour from the start

"Huh?" Kori asked

"He's saying the game was fixed." Raven answered

"Hey, it's luck. I wasn't TRYING to make a shell game." James answered

"Besides it was half and half, I had a non-spicy slice and Kom had a spicy piece so really he had a higher chance of getting a good slide!"

"... I... You... math makes brain hurt..." Beast Boy gave up and slumped

Kori giggled, taking a slice and eating happily "Nom. Hmm...It is wonderfully spicy." Kori commented

Raven raised an eyebrow and took a slice, eating it slowly "Huh...I got the normal slice." Raven commented

"Lucky." Beast Boy frowned

"One veggie pizza." The waiter spoke

"Oh, thanks." Beast Boy sighed in relief and took a bit out of his own pizza

He happily ate while Jason and his girls ate the half normal and half spicy "Hope Cyborg's, okay." James commented

"He'll be fine. He's suffered before and survived." Beast Boy answered

The others nodded, smiling a bit "Blah...Okay...I'm good now..." Cyborg sighed. He walked over, carrying a large jug of milk "...Gallon Challenge?" James asked

"Milk helps spice." He informed

"I know man, I'm just teasing." James chuckled

"Duela liked us visiting." Kori spoke innocently

"Of course she did." James smiled

"I hope she comes home soon." Kori admitted

"Yeah...We all miss her." Kom nodded. The others nodded in worry at that

* * *

*?*

A figure was going through the city, keeping to the shadows. And covered in the night. The figure silently slipped into a building. It landed on the floor below and found itself in a technology science lab. And it began to replicate and download technological ideas. He grinned, downloading the information while removing a data card He also disabled the cameras and wiped out any trace of him being there. 'Done.' He thought and escaped returning the hole back to normal. But as he reached the top of the building... He saw the Titans waiting for him

"Enjoying some midnight shopping?" James asked

"Give it back." Cyborg frowned

The figure shook his head and readied himself to leave...But his escape route was blocked off. So he had to fight and so the light revealed the figure. It was a black suited figure with a skull for a face with only eye holes and a discernible red "X" on his forehead and a red "X" on his chest. Silver gloves, boots, belt and cape. His identity was safely hidden by the mask and body.

"So, creepy dude, guess we are doing it the hard way?" Beast Boy smirked

He nodded and readied himself for a fight.

"Titans...Go!" James spoke

The team all charged quickly. The figure leaped over them and hit one of the flying members on the back, James was on the ground as he didn't transform yet.

Raven flinched, being sent flying a bit "Ha!" Both And'r sisters shot off star bolts at this figure, while Cyborg was trying to get in close with Beast Boy. The figure span around, throwing red 'x'... Things... At the sisters

"Ow!" Kom and Kori shouted

"You little!" Cyborg shouted throwing a punch, while Beast Boy was now a panther lunging at the figure

The figure put a metallic red X onto his chest making electricity surge through Cyborg and knock him out "Cyborg!" James called out

"Go get him, James." Raven spoke as she got up…. Only for a red X to hit her over the mouth and dried like superglue "HMM?!" Raven snapped

'No...NOT again!' James thought "Hey!" The Red X figure turned to them, pulling out more weapons "I don't know who you are...But I'm NOT going down easy!" James spoke quickly transforming into one of his aliens. When the light died down it revealed his Sonic form

The figure's eyes widened seeing this "Let's go." Sonic grinned. The figure leaped up and tried to get an advantage, only for Sonic to have his echo-blasts fire at him. The figure was sent back, hitting a wall "Stay down. I don't want to hurt you." Sonic spoke. The being frowned and threw down smoke pellets "GAH! Smoke? Isn't that bad for you?" Sonic asked as he tried to swipe the smoke away. But once the smoke was gone... The guy was also gone "Dang it!" Sonic looked around. He returned to normal and looked around. He saw Beast Boy wrapped up in red goop in an X shape, Cyborg knocked out, Kori and Kom wrapped in red energy chains and Raven trying to pull the X off her face "Where are you...?" Sonic spoke as he circled the location "...He's probably gone."

He sighed, turning back to normal "Hang on guys. I'll get this stuff off." James spoke

* * *

*time skip*

"Okay...Let me just..." James spoke as he was applying antiseptic onto Raven's mouth...Ripping it off hurt like a bitch.

"Thanks." Raven muttered, moving her lips as carefully as she could

James lightly applied the medicine, though it hurt her slightly. "Sorry." He answered

"You're helping..." She answered understanding

"More than we did...We got our asses kicked again." Cyborg frowned

"That guy was strange." Beast Boy frowned

"He was...I cannot believe we have lost again." Starfire added, feeling slightly worthless

James flinched at that, a bit annoyed

"We'll get better...I promise." James answered

"I hope so." Beast Boy grumbled

* * *

*Elsewhere*

The Red X figure was travelling through the city before he was stopped by a familiar villain who faced the Titans before. "You held your own back there." The man spoke

"Told you I could." Red X nodded

"Yes...Yes you did. Did you get the information?" The man asked

"Right here." Red X answered

The man walked out of the shadows, revealing Deathstroke, who took the data "Excellent..." He spoke

"So... About my being your apprentice?" Red X asked, crossing his arms but being cautious.

"There are still a few more tests." Deathstroke replied, walking back into his lair and locking the door behind him

'Soon Slade...Soon.' Red X thought, vanishing through the city.

He arrived in a secret safe house and took off his helmet... Revealing Robin!

Robin was the one who was committing the crimes AND he faced his teammates! He sighed sadly, putting the helmet down and shaking 'Just...Just a bit longer...I'm STILL a hero...' He thought 'I have to do this to stop him... I have no choice. Guys... Duela... Forgive me after all this...' He thought choking back tears and started feeling a little bit sick


	13. Red Reckoning, Deathstroke's Betrayal!

**Shadowolf** \- Wow this is a lot of reviews in one... well give me a second.

 **Ryoko** : You'll have to wait and see there.

 **Wild dog** : Eventually.

 **Dingo:** Fuck no.

 **Coyote** : No. JAMES won't. After all this is a TEAM not just JAMES.

 **Jackal** : He hasn't got a dead girlfriend in this timeline.

 **Fox** : Victor has a girlfriend in this fic already. You know... Sarah?

 **Wolf** : No, I will never give up Fanfic, even when I have written my reviews.

 **SaurusRock625** : There. Won't. Be. A. Prank war. Chapter.

 **Angryboy13** : No. Deathstroke beat them because he planned for several weeks and waited until the conditions HE wanted where met. And with Robin know his friends inside out, knowing their strengths and weaknesses while also catching them on surprise.

 **Mr Stark** : Hey man, you okay? You haven't reviewed for the last two chapters.

Here are a few reviews from Ghost:

 **Drift219** : Thanks for your words. They're well received.

 **Angryboy13** : Yes and no. Robin could only take on the Titans due to familiarity. Meaning: since Robin has spent so much time around the Titans he knows their moves and can counter them. Like how Batman has the contingencies for the Justice League.

 **Lycoan wolf entity** : Thanks for understanding.

 **SaurusRock625** : Just wait and see. And you've got guts going at Slade like that.

 **eragon-reader** : Yep. They will.

 **Shadowolf** :  
 **Ryoko** : Possibly. We'll have to wait and see.  
 **Wild dog** : See above.  
 **Dingo** : It will be funny as (beep). I'm sure we'll figure something out.  
 **Coyote** : Nice wordplay for "Deathstroke" to "dickstroke". And You'll have to wait.  
 **Jackal** : Yes. Yes he will.  
 **Fox** : See above.  
 **Wolf** : No. Not if we can help it.

 **Meazm** : Thanks

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And HERE is another chapter! Woop! Hope you all like it!

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 13: Red Reckoning, Slade Betrayal!  
**

* * *

It was the next day, Robin walking in and seeing the others "Hey guys...What happened?" He asked innocently

"We got our butts handed to us by a skull ninja guy! ...Where were you?!" Beast Boy answered

"... Asleep." James deadpanned "Robin DID head off early."

"Sorry...I must've gotten a concussion!" Beast Boy answered. Robin flinched, looking away, and everyone thought he was guilty for not being there to help

"...We're gonna go see Duela again. Want to come?" Cyborg asked

"I... Yea. Maybe a bit later, I need some breakfast, but yea." Robin nodded with a smile

"Okay..." James nodded

"Perhaps I can make the breakfast?" Kori asked

"NO!" everyone but Kom, James and Raven yelled

"Oh..." Kori frowned

"It's okay Kori..." Kom hugged her sister.

"Yea." James nodded with a smile

* * *

*Small Time Skip*

The group where out shopping, Robin staying with Delia "Thanks for staying with me Robin..." Duela smiled sleepily

"Of course Duela... I love you." He smiled, kissing her gently

"Hmm...I'll never stop shuddering at that..." Duela smiled happily. Robin was silent. He looked around, making sure no one was around... And reached up, pulling his mask off "Robin...!" Duela gasped seeing his full face.

"Dick." He replied, putting the mask into her hand "Richard 'Dick' Grayson."

"...Dick...?" She gasped

"Yeah..." He nodded "That's my name"

"...You've got beautiful blue eyes..." She smiled

Dick smiled and kissed her gently before he raised her hand, using her hand to put his mask back on "It is the biggest present I could ever give you." He said kindly

She smiled and kissed him on the lips "Thank you Dick..."

"Please... Not my name in public." He smiled gently, kissing her again

"Okay...Robin." She hummed

* * *

*With the Titans*

The three boys groaned as they sat on a set of chairs, the girls trying on different cloths "What is it with girls and clothes?" Beast Boy sighed

"That's an age old question dude..." Cyborg answered

"My family is mostly women." James sighed

Cyborg and Beast Boy shuddered in place "Sorry dude." James shrugged... And then the girls walked out

"Well, what do you think?" Kom asked as she gestured herself, her sister and Raven

The three's jaws dropped, but you could hear James' crashing through the floor "Holy...Crap." Beast Boy spoke in shock

Blackfire was dressed in a short purple shirt that exposed her midriff and a short skirt that exposed her knees, long tube socks and stylised boots. Starfire was in a tight pink shirt with jean shorts, ankle high socks and stylish black boots with some black fingerless gloves and some gold framed, purple lensed sunglasses. And finally Raven, she was wearing a dark blue shirt with a thin see-through purple long-sleeved shirt, black fitting jeans with a silver belt and black heeled boots.

"I-I-Aye-yai-yai..." James commented. Raven blushed gently, looking away at the praise

"Now...Didn't you want a change in clothes, James?" Kom teased

"I... What?"

"Raven told us." Kori answered happily "She said: You wanted the change of clothes from your normal clothes"."

"...Oh DID she?" James asked with a raised eyebrow

"Maybe." Raven shrugged, feeling awkward in her cloths

"Help." James quickly asked

"On your own dude." Cyborg and Beast Boy answered

"...Really? Whoa!" James asked then he was pulled into the changing room. James groaned as it was a flurry of cloths and giggles and soon he was in new cloths. He was dressed in a black shirt with a blue eagle motif, dark blue jeans with styled tears near the bottom leg and finally a dark blue jacket with black markings. "... Huh?" He blinked

"I think you look nice..." Raven blushed seeing him in all that dark coloured clothes

"Thanks." He blushed and smiled

"Now, where shall we go next?" Kori asked

"We DO need swimsuits." Kom grinned

"Oh sweet Mobius..." James gulped imagining the three of them in swim-suits...while quoting a famous hedgehog. Kom smiled and lightly pushed him out of the changing room before the three got to work

"Dude...You gonna be okay?" Beast Boy asked

"I...Am gonna die...From blood loss." James answered, still in that imagination state. Cyborg laughed, patting his shoulder

"I wish I was in your shoes..." Beast Boy frowned

... … …. …. …. …. …..

 **BAM!**

"OW!"

"Really dude?" James asked, lowering his fist. Beast Boy frowned, rubbing his forehead

That was when the girls walked out. Kori and Kom were wearing light and dark blue string bikinis with star motif. Raven was wearing a black bikini with red ravens on her cups although Raven's was more of a one piece. Kori's, while thin, was thick enough to not be too revealing while Kom's looked like dental floss nearly. James' face was frozen in a euphoric shock...He honestly thought his eyes were now out on their stalks like a cartoon character.

"Well, my Prince?" Kom smirked, striking a pose

"I...Am in love!" James answered. Kom grinned, Kori smiled softly and blushed a bit and Raven was still and blushed deeply

"You three look HOT!" Beast Boy commented innocently...though the way he said it, got him a whack around the head "OW!"

"Don't you think yours are a bit... Well... Risque?" Cyborg said nervously, pointing at the And'r sisters

"I do not think it is risky at all. It's not causing any problems." Kori answered

"Risque...It means...too sexual." James answered

"So?" Kom asked

"SO?!" The boys asked

"It...It's Earth! 9 out of 10 people will go ballistic when they see you in that sort of stuff." Cyborg answered

"They will?" Kom asked

"YEAH! If people see you wearing that and not a mountain of clothes they're gonna call you...VERY bad names." Beast Boy answered. Kori tilted her head in confusion at that

"Um...Humans...Don't think it's appropriate...to wear so little clothing." James answered

"But... Do you like it?" Kori asked specifically to James

"Like it? No. LOVE it? Hell yes." James answered

"Then I don't care what most humans think." Kori smiled

"Good enough for me." Raven added

"Agreed." Kom nodded "But Kori and I will get... Other swimsuits for public."

"Oh..Oh so those are for around the Tower?" Beast Boy asked

"We DO live on an island on the bay." Blackfire nodded, the sisters going inside the changing rooms again

"...Boss thinking." James answered

"Huh?" Cyborg asked

"...It's another term meaning "Oh what a brilliant idea"." James answered. That made the others nod, Raven pulling her cloak around her nervously

* * *

*Time Skip*

The guys groaned as they followed the girls, dragging a bunch of bags "Don't you have a guy that can lift these things?" Beast Boy asked

"Oh yeah...I'll turn into a Tetramand and you turn into a rhino, that'll be subtle." James answered sarcastically

"...What's a Tetramand?" Cyborg asked

"Big red aliens with four arms. They are super strong. One of the biggest warrior races in my world." James shrugged "Also... I'm kind of their prince."

"...Dude. You're freaking lucky." Beast Boy sighed

"There's a LOT of people to talk to though. A LOT of diplomatic stuff as well." James added "And I won't be taking the thrones of any of my mother's kingdoms because they have proper heirs. But I don't care." He smiled

"Huh...But they still love you. That's something." Beast Boy answered

"Yeah...Yeah they still love me." James nodded "And as I said, I don't CARE about becoming a king or whatever."

"Fair enough." Cyborg answered

"Guys, over here." Kom spoke pointing to a different store.

"Urgh." The three groaned

They grumbled and followed her

* * *

*With Robin*

Robin had left ten or so minutes after Duela cell asleep, going back to his secret safe house to become Red X again 'How long will this take? I promise guys...We'll stop him. And he'll pay.' Robin thought

He put the mask on, the red shinning in the shadows...

* * *

*Time skip*

The Titans were looking out for anything that could indicate Red X's appearances or anything. Last time was a half-fluke. THIS time, they would be ready. But, suddenly, they got a call on their communicators from Robin "Robin! Where are you man? We're looking for Red X!" Cyborg asked

"I found him, on pursuit! We're heading to the East Bound railway station! I need back up!"

"On it. Titans: East Bound Railway! Robin needs backup!" Cyborg spoke

"Let's move!" James spoke

Everyone nodded and took their own means of travel. The And'r sisters, Raven and James were flying, James transformed into his Necrofriggian form. Beast Boy and Cyborg were driving in Cyborg's custom made car. They soon arrived at the station and found Robin fighting Red X, before Robin was sent flying and trapped in an energy net

"Later." Red X smirked, giving a mock salute, before he ran off

"After him, don't worry about me!" Robin yelled

"I...Okay, we'll get him." James nodded and followed. They all nodded, chasing Red X into the night

"You can't escape Red X!" Beast Boy roared

"Try me!" Red X yelled, throwing some small pellets on the ground which covered it in some red goop

"GAH!" Beast Boy yelled as he landed face first into the ground, being stuck in place due to the red glue substance. "SERIOUSLY?!" He yelled

"He knows us." James spoke and froze the goop, making it brittle "Try now."

Beast Boy nodded and turned into a rhino, breaking out "Whoa! Thanks!" He spoke

"CHARGE!" James smiled and pointed to Red X. Red X frowned and jumped up onto another building, throwing a lot of bombs around "Damn it!" James shouted

"I've got this." Raven spoke as she parted the smoke and stopped the bombs from destroying anything

"Can anyone get him?" Cyborg asked, Red X too far away to target him properly

"We can." Kori and Kom nodded speeding off.

* * *

*with Red X*

Red X was still running as fast as he could. He knew he couldn't run forever due to the speed of the And'r sisters or even James in one of his alien forms but he just had to loose them! So, he saw an open window into an abandoned loft and slid inside. A few seconds later the sisters flew passed missing him and entirely 'That was close.' he thought 'Now to get out.' He needed to grab his hologram projector at the station and then get back to the tower before the others. As he sneaked all the way back to the Train Station he found his hologram projector, making sure he wasn't followed

He took a deep sigh, staying calm 'Please let this be over soon?' he thought

* * *

*Time skip*

"HOW can we lose a guy...TWICE?!" Beast Boy groaned "And why do I feel like it's my fault?"

"Dude, it was NOT your fault." James encouraged as they arrived back in the towers main room

"Guys." Robin spoke as he was in the main room, slightly battered

"You okay man?" Cyborg asked

"A few bruises...I'm alright." He answered. James nodded, patting his shoulder making him flinch "Any leads on the guy?" Robin asked

"No, nothing...How's Duela?" James asked

"She's fine." Robin nodded

"Cool...Any news on the surgery dates?" James asked

"Later this week." Robin nodded

"Well...It's a start." Kom spoke. Kori nodded in agreement, sighing

"Look... Let's just get something to eat and drink...We need to kill our brain cells." James sighed

"Aren't we a bit young for that?" Beats Boy gulped

"...I mean TV, not alcohol." James answered. That made everyone sigh and nod "Anyone for "Netflix and Chill"?" James chuckled

Everyone nodded in agreement

* * *

*Time skip*

"...That. Was. AWESOME!" Beast Boy commented as they finished watching the TV series.

"That was sad." Kori cried

"Yeah...That...That guy was creepy." Raven admitted

"I'm sort of ashamed to be wearing purple now." Kom added

James sighed and hugged the sisters, conferring them "Don't. You aren't anything like that monster."

"Thank you James." They sniffed. Everyone was smiling, relaxing and calm "Right...Who's for dinner?" James asked as he was stretching

"Please." Raven smiled

"Right...Any preferences?" James asked

"Roast vegetables." Beast Boy answered

"None for me, I filled up on popcorn." Robin declined

"Nothing for the fearless leader. Girls, Cyborg?" James asked as he got the oven on

Robin smiled as he left... Before he took off running when no one was looking. There was one last heist Red X had to do 'After this, one last time... One last time...' He thought

* * *

*time skip*

Duela's surgery was this week; she wanted to see Robin before she went under the knife again. He soon arrived in a red hoodie, blue jeans and sunglasses instead of his mask with his hair less spikey "Dick..." She smiled seeing him

"Hey Duela..." He hugged her.

"It'll be okay." He soothed, kissing her gently

"Doesn't mean I'm not still scared..." Duela shuddered in her bed slightly

"I know. I know." Dick nodded, holding her close

"Will...Will you...Be there for me?" She whispered

"Yes Duela. I promise." He said, kissing her lovingly

"Thank you..." She cried lightly

* * *

*With the Titans- later that night*

"She should be finished by now." James said, the Titans still asleep. James looked at the clock...He rubbed his eyes and waited up. The last time this happened was...Well never. The closest he could compare it to was any of his siblings births. But those where happy times. This? Not so much. This was LITERALLY a chance for the future whether able to walk or not. Not just someone though. A friend.

"Hmm..." Kori stirred lightly

"Huh?" James looked over and saw Kori snuggled lightly next to her sister. He smiled, the sight so cute to him "Awe..." he smiled seeing her. He kissed both of their foreheads, smiling. That was when the phone rang. James, being the only one up went to it as his friends were only slightly being disturbed by the sound "Hello?" He asked

"Oh James...You're awake..." Robin's voice spoke on the other side

"Robin! *Sigh*...How's Duela?" James asked

"She's doing better."

"But the surgery?" James asked as his friends began to wake up.

"….. It went perfectly." Robin grinned

"Oh thank goodness." James sighed in relief.

"Yea." He smiled

"Guess you're saying there till morning right?" James asked

"Yeah, of course." Robin answered

"Well...See you then mate." James answered

"Thanks." Robin nodded, hanging up

James sighed and then turned around to see his friends awake "Um...Hey guys." He spoke

"Was that Robin?" Raven asked

"Yeah, the surgery was a success...He's staying over till morning..." James answered falling to sleep.

"That's good... Hey, where's Beats Boy?" Cyborg nodded, before he noticed their green friend was gone

"...If he's in our bedrooms again...!" Kom thought

"Come on, let's find him." Cyborg sighed…. But Beats Boy walked in, wide eyed... Seemingly broken "Beast Boy? Dude what's up?" Cyborg asked

"Garfield what happened?" James asked

BeastBoy just raised his hand, revealing a small... Ball thing

"What...what is that?" Kom asked

Beast Boy just gulped...and pressed a button on the thing, showing the exact scene of Robin being flung by Red X.

"Why would Robin-?" Kori asked in shock

"No...No, can't be...Not Robin." Cyborg answered disbelieving it

"Then that means..." James muttered

* * *

*With Robin*

He landed from a entering via the skylight, right in front of a series of laser trip wires. Once Duela was safe and asleep, he ran here 'Last chance, Slade...' He thought as he expertly dodged all the trip wires 'Because this... Is the end of the line!' He was silent and effective, his walk was like that of a cat's. Until he got to his destination. There, in the middle of the room, was a large green computer chip 'Last item.' Red X thought as he scanned the room for any and all defences and there was a LOT. He deactivated all off them though, it was easy for him 'That was...too easy.' He thought as he grabbed the large computer chip

Suddenly the roof exploded, Slade grinning down at him "Slade..." Red X spoke

"Thank you... Robin." Deathstroke smirked, a robot suddenly at Robin's side. The robot looked like a ninja with a modified Deathstroke mask. The forgot grabbed the computer chip and returned to Slade's side. Robin could only stare, wide eyed under the Red X mask, up at Deathstroke. He... He had figured him out! "Oh don't be surprised. Only you in this whole city have the skill and experience to do such capers." Deathstroke answered

'Crap.' Robin thought

"Now Robin..." Deathstroke spoke as he walked over "It is time I thank you." He smirked, punching him in the gut hard

"OOF!" Robin grunted as he was winded and landed on the ground

Suddenly the wall exploded... And there stood the other Titans

"Titans! Go!" James called, the team charging

"Ah, your friends..." Deathstroke smiled under his helmet

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted as he and the girls fired off their energy and magic attacks

"We're coming Robin!" James yelled, he and Beast Boy running towards him and Slade

"Hang in dude!" Beast Boy added

"G... Guys?" Robin muttered, shocked they knew who he was. They had worker it out and... They didn't hate him

"Kill them!" Slade ordered his robots to attack

"No!" Robin grunted up

James kicked a robot in the face, Beast Boy ripping one in half as a bear, before an elephant Beast Boy threw James at Slade and in a flash of yellow James became a giant ball. James looked like a dark skinned, hefty alien, his arms were covered in a natural metallic shell and long thick fingers. Although right now... He was just a big ball

"What the?!" Deathstroke snapped. James rolled and ricocheted on the walls breaking all of them before hitting Deathstroke and sending him flying "GAH!" Deathstroke yelled and was slammed into the wall

"You okay dude?" Beast Boy asked

"I'm fine...What're you doing here?" Robin asked

"Duh, saving you dude?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes

"But why?" Robin asked as he was pulled up.

"Cause you're our friend and teammate." Cyborg answered

"Yea." James grinned

"Even if you did royally screw up." Raven added

"I...Yeah." Robin nodded

"Doing a wrong thing for a good reason. Is that the right term?" Kori asked

"Perfect." Kom nodded

"Now...Let's break the Terminator." James spoke. The others nodded in agreement at that

"Gah...If you couldn't beat me before...What chance do you have now?" Deathstroke spoke

"Cause you're not the only one who learns." James spoke

"Titans... GO!" Robin called with renewed confidence

The Titans charged each throwing their own attacks at Deathstroke, though some of the attacks were blocked, the majority of them connected. They worked together, like they were one large being "Gah! Urgh! ARGH!" Deathstroke grunted as they all hit him He stumbled back, falling to his knees

The Titans stood above him, triumphant.

"You think...this changes anything?" Deathstroke panted "It doesn't." He threw a lot of smoke bombs, running off

"Coward..." James spoke "You okay Robin?" James asked

"Should be." He nodded

"Okay...Just...ONE thing." James asked

"What?" Robin asked and received a slap around the face

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" James snapped

"That was the stupid!" Starfire nodded in agreement

"Why didn't you tell us of this plan? Which was stupid, mind you." Raven added

"I didn't want you involved." Robin answered

"Yea! We TOTALLY weren't involved!" Cyborg snapped

"If you TRUSTED us, instead of doing this half-arsed crusade; we could've brought Slade down quicker AND we wouldn't need an ice pack on our butts!" Kom added

"Plus you showed you don't trust us." James frowned "Teammates and friends HAVE to trust each other! You're NOT on your own Robin." Robin looked away, looking down guiltily "So...Want to be leader again?" James extended his hand

"... It you'll have me." he nodded, shaking his hand

"Well...YEAH. We do man." Beast Boy answered

The others nodded with weak smiled, Robin taking off the Red X helmet and dropping it. His normal mask was on underneath, tears streaming down his face

"Welcome back man." James hugged their friend.

The others nodded, hugging him together.

And laying on the ground, forgotten, was the mask with the white skull and a red X over one eye...


	14. Jinxed Love, GO!

**Thecrabmaster** : Maybe

 **Wampire2** : Wait and see

 **Shadowolf** : No I am not giving up on Fanfic. And fire helps. Lots and lots and lots of fire.

 **Wampire2 chapter 1 . Jan 20** : Mad Hatter costume? The fuck? Duela has NEVER worn a 'Mad Hatter' costume. She is currently wearing the costume she wore before the New 52.

 **ImaginationAngel** : Yes everyone gets a pairing. Yes we have it all planned. We ahve already started branching off. And wait for Krystals HArem.

Here are a few reviews from Ghost:

 **Shadowking1992** : Oh heck yes.

 **Thecrabmaster** : Just wait and see

 **Lonestar88** : It's developing more. I only worked on some of the later chapters of Ben's Harem with Grey, but in this one we're trying to find a balance between action and romance.

 **Guest of Jan 13 No. 1** : Here you go.

 **Guest of Jan 13 No. 2** : Wow, look at this highly original reviewer. Take this acidic review, swallow it and drink bleach. If YOU want to criticise hard work of other people by saying it's "Generic", "Boring" or "Cliche"; why don't you try writing and have people criticise YOUR work by saying it's "boring", "generic" or "cliche"?

 **Shadowolf:** Oh...Hmm...I know! *Instant transmissions a temporal dampener blaster* This should do. And take this plasma sword, hope these help.

 **Indominus** : I understand your enthusiasm for the story, but please do not spam the review section with "Please Update" reviews. One review is enough to grab our attention.

 **ImaginationAngel** : We've got the pairings planned and we've got plans for Beast Boy. You'll have to wait and see if we branch off from the show. And we're currently working on "Krystal's Harem" so you'll know from there.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! It was a lot of family stuff and trying to find a new job. Sorry!

Don't worry I should be back to my normal schedule soon!

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 14: Jinxed Love, GO!  
**

* * *

It was a few days later and Duela was about to be released from hospital. She still needed the wheelchair but thanks to the operation and leg braces she should be walking again in no time. And she'd be free to fight crime again in a month or so. But right now...She was sitting out in the sun with Robin.

"This is nice." She smiled, holding his hand

"Yeah...Much better surroundings than a hospital wing." He smiled. She rolled her eyes, poking his ribs teasingly "Hey..." he chuckled lightly

"So...You became a bad guy...For me?" She asked

"... Yea. And I'd do it again." He smiled and nodded

Duela smiled and kissed him, trying not to fall out of her wheelchair "That's the most romantic thing I've heard..." She smiled "But also the dumbest... Don't do it again." She threatened lightly

"Promise." He answered quickly

Inside, James and Cyborg were working on some new gear for the team, seeing as they needed the challenge. "This is sweet." James smiled

"True...Where did you come up with most of this stuff?" Cyborg asked as he and James were fitting circuitry to different devices.

"Simple: Home." James grinned

"Your world is crazy..." Cyborg laughed

"Hey...But...True." James agreed "But still super high tech. And progressive."

"Hey, we've been down here for...two hours. Want to get some lunch or something?" Cyborg asked

"Sure." He smiled

"Brilliant." Cyborg answered

* * *

*With the And'r sisters and Raven*

The three were currently in meditation, they thought with all this negative energy they needed a calming outlet... Well... Starfire was a bit bored "Sis? What's wrong?" Kom asked. And as she liked her... They realised she was asleep

"Darn it... She's asleep." Raven sweat-dropped

"Well... Meditation isn't for everyone." Blackfire shrugged

Starfire was still sleeping soundly until she leaned into her sister and woke up "Gah! I-I am awake, I am awake!"

Raven smiled lightly while Blackfire outright laughed "I think we'll take a lunch break." Raven spoke, seeing as Starfire was nodding off from lack of energy. Plus she was the type to fly around, talk none stop and other such stuff

"Oh thank you...Perhaps we can have some of the mustard?" She asked

"Kori." Blackfire chuckled

"What? It is a delicious substance..." Kori answered

The two other girls looked at each other and laughed

* * *

*With Beast Boy*

He was down in the gym, getting faster and getting stronger with his different forms, in the last few fights he's been getting caught in stuff because he was too weak...He figured he'd pull his weight. He had to be stronger to help his friends! 'Come on...Come on...!' He thought as he was doing several reps with the light weights

He soon groaned and dropped the weights, falling over. He panted heavily as he felt his muscles burning...True he wanted this exercise to be quick...He just wanted to have that stronger muscle mass. He wanted to help. Robin had his leadership, Cyborg had his tech, Raven and the And'r sisters had their flight and energy powers and James...He was an all-rounder in fights.

What was he besides the comic relief?...Was HE the weak link in the team?

Was he the reason they kept loosing?

"D-Damn it all...!" He gripped his eyes and held back his tears

* * *

*with Jinx*

"Hmm..." The pinkette sighed looking out of the window

"What's wrong? You're sighing again." Bumblebee asked

"... James." She whispered happily

"Ah...Lovelorn...I feel the same." Bumblebee answered

"Huh?" She asked

"James...He's left an impression." Bumblebee answered

Jinx just frowned at that "Jinx, I'm no homewrecker. I'm just stating an opinion." She answered

"You want my man?" Jinx frowned

"...He IS handsome...But he IS yours..." Bumblebee answered. Jinx frowned at that "Look, I'll stay away from him...I promise." Bumblebee answered. Jinx looked around the class slowly "Well...I'll go now." Bumblebee spoke. Making sure the class wasn't looking, Jinx kissed Bumblebee on the lips "Hmm?" Bumblebee blushed being kissed on by Jinx

The kiss was quick, Jinx breaking it as quickly as she starter it and got back to work like nothing happened

"I...Err..." Bumblebee blushed and stared at the board in a shocked trance, though it looked like she was intensely looking at the information. 'What... Just happened?'

* * *

*Time Skip*

Jinx hummed as she left class, holding her bag tightly "Jinx! Jinx...What was that back there?" Bumblebee asked. Jinx was silent and kept walking, letting her friend ramble "Come on Jinx! You can't just pull out that bombshell like that and expect a simple silence can you?!" Bumblebee asked. Jinx looked around, making sure no one was looking, before she kissed Bumblebee again only this time she pinched her ass as well "Hmm...Hmm! J-Jinx...Pinching now? What's going on?" Bumblebee blushed

Jinx just walked away again, Bumblebee not noticing the flash of pink so when she tried to follow she was knocked over by a bunch of students 'Wh-What was THAT Jinx?' She thought

* * *

*With the Titans*

The Titans where gathered around the TV later in the evening. James had Kori and Kom sitting aside of him while Raven was sitting next to Kori. Robin and Duela where holding each other close, smiling. Cyborg and Beast Boy were on their own sections of the settee, not bad spots, but it gave them room to stretch out. They were watching a nice family movie from another planet. And right now, the End Credits were about to roll.

"That was nice." Kori smiled

"Good choice Duela." Kom agreed

"Thanks guys." She smiled

"We are glad you're doing better." Beast Boy nodded

"Thanks to you guys...And thanks for the braces Cyborg." Duela answered

"Anything for a friend." He smiled

"...Who's up for Pizza?" Robin asked

"None for me...My gut is still sore from last time." Cyborg answered

"Burgers?" James offered

"...Yes." They answered

"Tofu burgers for me." Beast Boy answered

"We will order you a veggie one." James rolled his eyes with a smile

"Sweet." Beast Boy sighed happily. James smiled, grabbing the phone

"Robert's Burgers." A voice spoke over the phone

"Hey. This is Titans Tower. One plane 1/2 pound burger, one 1/4 pound burger with cheese and salad but hold the pickles, one 1/4 poud cheese burger no salad, one 1/2 pound burger which is plane and a lot of mustard, one 1/2 poud veggie burger and two 1/2 pounders with cheese and lettuce. This with two large fries, just salt no vinegar. And two 1.5L bottles of coke." James listed off with smiles

"Okay, I've got the order. It'll be about a half hour." Robert answered

"I... We're at Titans Tower. You sure half an hour's enough time?"

"Hmm...An hour, is probably the best we can do, considering the distance." Robert answered "It's fine." He smiled

"Awesome. See you in an hour." James spoke. He smiled, hanging up

"Right, that's that then. What do we do for the next hour?" James asked

"... Another movie?" Cyborg shrugged

"Within an hour?" Beast Boy asked

"There's a tonne of stuff that's only an hour long." Cyborg answered

"True." James admitted

* * *

*with Jinx*

Jinx was smiling happily, working on her own homework. But that was when Bumblebee came in. She didn't look up from her books however "Okay...Jinx...WHAT was that about?" Bumblebee asked. Jinx didn't even acknowledge her, continuing her work "Jinx...!" Bumblebee tried to get her attention. Again nothing...Until Bumblebee flipped Jinx over and demanded an answer. Jinx just pushed her back lightly by a finger on her forehead before turning back to her book. And when Bumblebee tried again she tripped up, her pants ripping revealing her underwear "J-Jinx! Stop that!" Bumblebee blushed. Jinx smiled, sitting back in with a confident smile on her face "Come on Jinx, I'm SORRY! Okay? I'm sorry!" Bumblebee commented. Jinx was silent... And then kissed her again "Hmm?! H-Hmm..." Bumblebee hummed in shock...then just accepted it.

"There." Jinx grinned, breaking the kiss

"...Does...Does that mean...You don't hate me?" Bumblebee asked

"Why would I have you?"

"Cause...I mentioned my affections to your boyfriend?" Bumblebee flinched

"Well considering I can see how wet you've gotten over the day, I think you haven't minded my kisses." Jinx winked "So I think we can let you in."

"You mean...I'm in?" Bumblebee smiled

"I said that, didn't I? I think those wings are damaging your hearing." Jinx smirked

"I..." Bumblebee gasped and then followed it by kissing Jinx on the lips

Jinx smiled, kissing back

* * *

*With the Titans*

James suddenly shuddered, holding himself "What's the matter?" Kori asked

"Just... felt some fear is all. Don't know why. James shrugged"

Kori frowned and hugged him. "Better?" She asked

"Thanks Kori." James smiled. Kori smiled and kissed him gently 'Today has been great.' he thought with a smile

* * *

 **END AUTHORS NOTES!  
**

A bit of a short chapter but oh well.


	15. Birthday, Love, Surrender, GO!

**Angryboy13** : Jinx is bi with both Jinx and Karen being part of the harem. He just went Red-X recently.

 **jasongd** : Krystal's Harem will start after the first arc of James' Harem is finished.

 **mgasmsms** : Krystal's harem is all girls. And it is a pure Ben 10 universe story.

 **Angryboy13** **chapter 14 . Feb 21** : This is the review that Ghost answered 'Wow. Look at this generic, boring, cliche crap'. Ghost answered the review as honestly as he wanted. So calm down.

 **Wampire2** : I can curse when I want to, it is my words and life. And I know what you are talking about. That is NOT Duela as well. It is a genderbent steam punk Joker that people have been claming is Duela Dent. That costume has NEVER appeared in the comics.

 **FanfictionLover2017** : Do not demand anything from us.

 **YusufGav:** For the LAST TIME! WAIT FOR KRYSTAL'S HAREM!

 **Mr Stark:** You okay man? You've been gone for a while.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Angryboy13 Feb 20th** : Jinx in this is bisexual, she likes James and is getting ready to be in a harem relationship. Robin was a double agent, he had to be a bad guy. And no. I don't have a "myanimelist" account.

 **Shadowking1992** : Is that sarcasm? Cause I can't tell.

 **Drift219** : Thanks for those kind words

 **Guest Feb 23rd:** He will soon

 **YusufGav** : You'll have to wait and read Krystal's Harem for that

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we go guys and girls! We are near the end of James' Harem's first arc!

Also, warning, there is a bit of a lime in this chapter. I put a warning.

* * *

 **James's Harem**

 **Chapter 15: Birthday, Love, Surrender, GO!  
**

* * *

James smiled as he awoke but found Kori and Kom where not lying next to him and he couldn't hear the shower "Um...Okay...This...This is new..." He yawned. He rubbed his chin as he got dressed, before looking over the song he was writing. He gave a small yawn before he tried to think of some lyrics that would rhyme. "When evil is on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back... Yea that works." James sanf softly before he wrote the lyrics down. He continued this for a few minutes before he walked out of his room. As he walked he noticed the tower seemed deserted "Um...Okay...Did I over sleep?" James asked "HELLO? GUYS?" But as he entered the main room he found all the lights off... And then everything turned on

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"GAH!" James fell backwards in shock "Wh-What?"

"It is the joyus day of the birthing." Kori smiled as she flew over

"You told us your birthday a while ago and we've been planning this ever since." Cyborg smiled, the lights showing off banners and balloons and other decorations

"...I...Y-You did this...?" James asked

"Yeah dude." Beast Boy answered

"Do you like it?" Raven asked

"It's amazing!" He smiled

"YES!" Duela cheered, while lying down on the settee.

James laughed, smiling as he held back tears "Wh-Why're you...Lying on the couch?" James asked

"Making sure I don't stress my legs." Duela answered

"Okay." James nodded with a smile, hugging everyone "Thanks guys." James smiled

"Okay, okay. Easy with the guy hugs." Beast Boy chuckled

"Yea, focus on us." Kom joked

"I can do that." James smiled and hugged the And'r sisters. Raven was silent, but she was a bit jealous "Can't forget you can I, Rachael?" James commented and hugged Raven lovingly She smiled, holding him close

'Rachel?!' The others thought

Raven flinched a bit at the others disbelieving looks "What's wrong?" James asked

"Just... Not use to people knowing my name." She explained

"Oh...Oops. My bad." James apologised

"It's fine." Raven smiled weakly

James reassured kissed her "Better?" He asked kindly

"Better." She smiled

"Now it is the time for presents!" Kori smiled

"Really? I have presents?" James asked

"It's your birthday." Kom smiled

"I...Thanks guys." James responded happily. The Titans smiled, passing presents "Whoa, one from each of you guys? Thanks." James smiled

"First one is from me." Cyborg spoke

"No! Mine!" Kori pouted

"Yea! Girlfriends first!" Kom frowned

"Girls, calm down." James chuckled "I'll go with Kori's present first." James answered

"Yes!" She cheered

'Lucky.' They thought

"I hope you enjoy this." Starfire smiled

James smiled, taking the green and purple wrapped present and began to unwrap it. Inside he saw a...It looked like a...It sort of... "Err, Kori. Not to poke holes but...What is this?" he held up a piece of armour that went around the crotch area and legs. That made all the human Titans look at her in confusion

"It is a replica Tamaranean ornate armour. It's not for battle, but it is for those we care about." Kori answered

"And... it's JUST the underpants?" James asked

"Open mine next." Kom answered

James did so and saw the other replica half of the armour. It looked like a make-shift shirt but with clasps for a cloak "So... These are like PJ's or something?" James asked for clarification

"...Something like that." The sisters answered. James raised an eyebrow but shrugged, picking up Raven's present which was wrapped in plane blue paper

'I hope he likes this...' Raven thought as James opened his present

James opened the present and saw a spell book, an empty journal, a small picture of the two of them together and what looked a cloak like Raven's only for his size and it was actually a winter coat just made to look like the cloak "A coat and a journal?" James asked in a good form of shock

"And a spell book and a picture." She nodded, her hood up to hide her small blush

"Thanks Rachel." He smiled and hugged his three girls individually. They all smiled and blushed at that, hugging back happily

"Open mine now, dude?" Cyborg asked

"Sure." James laughed, opening it

The present was blue prints. Blue prints... To a dimensional phone "A...Dimensional phone?" James asked

"Yeah...So you can talk to your family." Cyborg answered. James was frozen, looking down in disbelief "It's just the schematics...But maybe you can work something out with your genius aliens." Cyborg answered

"Cyborg... Victor... Thank you." James sniffed, smiling

"No problem." Cyborg gave a thumbs up. He smiled and gave the former American Football player a man hug before he picked up the next present

"Oh, that one's mine." Beast Boy spoke

"...It's not a dead bird and some duct tape; is it?" James chuckled

"No! What do you take me for?" Beast Boy defended...though he laughed

Inside the box James saw a joke book and a picture frame with a picture of the team all in a group hug. "... Thanks Garfield. Although I think YOU need this more than me." James half joked, passing the joke book to the green guy

"Haha." BeastBoy rolled his eyes, smiling

The rest of the team laughed and Duela handed over her present "Thanks Duela." James smiled, opening it. Inside was a retractable mallet and a false moustache "... Really?" He laughed, blushing

"WHY?" Cyborg asked as he was laughing with James

"No-one should EVER justify a fake moustache." Duela smiled...as she somehow got one herself.

James laughed, shaking his head gently

"Here's one from me." Robin spoke handing his gift over to James

"Thanks pal." James nodded, unwrapping it. Inside he saw a form of arm guard

"It's a projectile launcher. I thought it'd help." Robin explained

"Thanks man." James laughed. There was one present left, a small rectangular box wrapped in pink paper "What's this one?" He asked

"From Jinx. She posted it when I told her of the celebration." Kori smiled

"Oh..." James awed as he opened it. It was a blank DVD case, a piece of A4 paper slid under the plastic as a 'cover'. On the front was a chibi picture of Jinx doing a wink and a kiss with the words 'Jinx's spectacular present' written in big pink letters in an arc over the chibi Jinx "A DVD? ...I'll watch this later." James answered

"Wonder what's on it." Raven frowned

"Probably something that only Jinx would think up." James answered. That made everyone nod at that "I'll give it a look over later." James answered

"Well, with your gifts that have been given. Is it time for the cutting of the cake?" Kori asked

"Cake?" James blinked as he noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy to disappear "Where did those two go?" James scratched his head. Suddenly the two walked back in, carrying a large tray

"Happy Birthday, James!" Cyborg and Beast Boy spoke

James blinked, staying at the massive cake "That is a big cake..." James commented. Well... Big was an understatement

It was a large square cake, tiered with three layers, covered in chocolate icing with white icing writing saying "Happy Birthday James".

"I... I..." James muttered, completely shocked

"Thought you deserved a great cake dude." Beast Boy smiled

"... Thank you all." James smiled

"No problem." Cyborg answered handing over a cake knife. James laughed, smiling as he cut the cake

"Oh, just one thing: no spicy stuff. No matter HOW much you like it." Beast Boy answered

"Yea yea." James rolled his eyes with a smile. As he cut the cake, he handed over pieces to his girlfriends and then his other teammates. Shame Jinx wasn't here he could've given her one.

* * *

*with Jinx*

"Do you think James has gotten his gift?" Bumblebee asked as she snuggled next to Jinx

"Definitely." She smiled

"Hmm...I wonder which disc he'll like...?" Bumblebee hummed

"I hope disk three." Jinx smiled

* * *

*With James. Time Skip*

James smiled as he re-entered his room later that day. "Dang...What a day..." He sighed and fell on top of his bed. "Hmm...Hmm?" He sighed and then thought about Jinx's gift. He hadn't watched that yet. He shrugged and popped the case open revealing three disks "Okay...Disc one." He spoke as he inserted the disc into his DVD player and watched the film roll. As the player loaded the film, it seemed to be like a rough cut of an entrance to a home movie. And into view was Jinx who was giving a speech.

 _"Right...Okay...Rolling...Here we go. Hi James, it's me. Well, duh you KNOW it's me, it's your gift of course."_ She spoke with a smile, although she WAS stuttering a bit showing she was clearly nervous

"I've never seen her like this... It's cute." He smiled as he continued to watch

 _"Um...well...I just...I wanted to give you something personal. So I tried to buys something...But...Didn't really work out."_ She answered _"Um...Look at me I'm shaking."_ She blushed. James smiled and chuckled lightly _"I... Kind of... Well... Look. I... I love you and I want to tell you how much you mean to me."_ She trailed off. James didn't comment. He just let the DVD play and see what Jinx's feelings were towards him. Though his heart did rise when she said she loved him _"I... You've already helped me so much. You've helped me turn away from who I was... Some selfish brat looking for fame and a thrill... I... I want to be a better person... I want to help people... Because of you..."_ Jinx said with a sad smile crying a bit _"I feel weak... Because I couldn't do this by myself... But it also makes me feel special. You helped ME when you had no reason to... I thank you so much James... And I love you."_ Jinx smiled, crying more as she laughed. She then blew a kiss, waving a bit _"Goodbye James, and happy birthday."_ She winked, the video ending

"Jinx..." he smiled at that. He reached her...And because of that...She gave him a wonderful gift. Well, one third of a great gift. "Okay...Disc two." He swapped the disks, Jinx appearing on the screen again, apparently filming this one RIGHT after the last

 _"Hi James dear! I have another present for you! A lot of plans from HIVE! Long term ones to!"_ She giggled _"You might want to end this if you don't want to be bored!"_

"Dang Jinx...Ballsy move." James laughed. He ended the video and took it out, replacing it with the third disk "Disc three..." He spoke as he put it in and set it going. He smiled, pressing play 'I wonder what THIS one will be.' he thought as the video started

 _"Hi James. If you're watching this, then I can guess that you've watched the first two of the videos."_ Jinx appeared on screen again _"Which is good for you, good boy."_ She giggled jokingly; James noticing she looked calmer in this was... Did she record this one first? Then... Why was it the last one?

'Guess I will find out.' he through

 _"Now please don't freak out! I MEAN it! It will honestly hurt my feelings."_ She continued _"I... This DVD is for you and you ALONE! Well... I guess Star, Raven and Star's sister can watch but it is MAINLY for you! NO ONE ELSE should see it! Ever! If I find out you left it lying around and BeastBoy looked at it or Cyborg accidentally uploaded it to the internet I will NEVER forgive you!"_ She frowned, James noticing the light blush on her cheeks

"Okay... I won't." James said nervously, as if she could hear him. On the video Jinx coughed, continuing her speech/introduction

 _"Now...What you're going to see...Is your next birthday present...And I hope that you like it."_ She answered _"And the present isn't just for now... Because I want this to HELP you... Which will help your relationship with all of us."_ She smiled and then the screen went black. After a few seconds a new image appeared... Jinx, in a semi-see through pink night dress. She stood there, with her arms behind her back nervously and a blush on her pale cheeks. Her hair was down to, instead of their normal horn/ear like style

 **LIME WARNING! LIME WARNING! LIME WARNING!**

"J-Jinx..." James blushed seeing her like this. And he was feeling aroused seeing her like this.

 _"James...In this...I'll be thinking of you..."_ Jinx spoke honestly and timidly. She slowly ran her hands over her body, spinning slowly to give a full view of her body, before she began to slowly rub her clothed chest

'J-Jinx...' James gulped seeing Jinx's body 'DOOR!' He thought before continuing and locked it.

 _"... Darling... This is the first of several scenes... Watch as far as you can."_ Jinx blushed _"And... Watch every now and again. Try, TRY, and watch more and more. Watch further each time. And... Enjoy."_ Jinx then fell onto her bed, pulling her night dress up to her waist and spreading her legs as wide as she could

"J-Jinx..." He panted and covered his nose and paused the video "I...G-God..." He breathed heavily 'Sh... Should I keep watching?' he thought as he saw her hand inch between her bare legs 'It...It's my birthday...Jinx went to all this trouble...' He thought and gulped...then he pressed play. He saw her spread the pussylips, showing inside her

 _"This... Is for you."_ She said before she began to finger herself

"Sh...!" He blushed seeing this, his throat became dry and his arousal went higher as did his member.

The scene went on for ten minutes, Jinx slowly teasing herself before she began to quickly finger herself. She screamed _"JAMES!"_ Loudly as some of her girl cum squirted out from around her fingers before she collapsed on the bed panting _"The... That was scene 1 James..."_ She panted with a smile as she looked up at the camera _"I... I hope you enjoyed this... I love you."_ She said, blowing a kiss, before the screen went black

James' face was bright red. He had just watched his first porno...And he enjoyed it. It was one of his girlfriend...he loved it. And as the screen turned back on with Jinx walking on, James stopped it. He didn't want to ruin any more than needs be at this point. He went into his own personal bathroom and tried to calm down. He sighed, splashing water on his face. He looked down at his pants as he stood there. He knew he should deal with this but... Wasn't the point of a porno was to please yourself to them? Isn't that what Jinx wanted? But... James wasn't sure if he should. 'Sh-Should I? I mean...Jinx DID make it for me...' He thought

He groaned, this was so frustrating!

'Damn it!' He grunted 'I...I KNOW I have to! But...D-Damn...That...That FUCKING woman!' He choked up... He had to do it. She... She wanted him to make himself more confident around his girls. 'I...I will...Just...Just think about...Think about Jinx...think about the girls...' He told himself. He walked back to the room, laying on his bed and pressing play once more

Jinx was now on the screen, she was now her video self again, still dressed in that semi see-through night dress and with her hair freely down _"Hi James. I guess you stuck it out and continue watching. Well done, I bet you've done well."_ She smiled _"Now...It's scene 2. I hope you're ready."_ She then pulled out a six inch long, four inch thick _dildo "This is a guess on how big you are."_ She smiled a bit

'J-Jinx...' He blushed as he reached down and tentatively unzipped his trousers to unsheathe his member

 _"I do hope it's not too small."_ She smiled shyly before she sat down on the bed again

'Jinx...Hmm...' He whimpered as he carefully got out his member and awkwardly gripped it in his hand. She spread her legs, reaching between her legs and spreading her pussylips again "Jinx..." He moaned, while looking at the sight.

 _"You're...You're so big, James...I wonder...If it'll fit in here...?"_ She moaned feeling the dildo prod against her pussy lips

"You... Tease." He groaned, unable to help himself

 _"It...It's going in..."_ Jinx moaned lightly as she slowly pushed the dildo inside of her _"You're...so big..."_

"Oh god." James gasped

 _"James...You're...you're going...to my hymen...You're my first..."_ Jinx moaned

"I... What?" He gasped

 _"You heard right...I'm giving...my virginity to you_..." Jinx smiled with tears streaming down her face as she felt the dildo enter her pussy.

"Jinx!" He gasped

 _"Hmm! Y-You're so big...!"_ Jinx moaned as she pushed the dildo inside of her, breaking her hymen and bleeding slightly from her pussy

"No, Jinx!" James gasped, seeing her in pain

 _"It-It's okay...I know it's you...I'm not in pain...Not really. It's you inside of me..."_ She cried looking into the camera _"It's you, James."_ James closed his eyes, holding back tears, before Jinx began to moan again _"Y-Yes...James...It's okay...first times...are...always scary. But...you're sharing them...with me...a girl you love...and one who loves you back."_ Jinx moaned

"... Jinx..." He cried gently

 _"I know you're so kind and good James...So please...Don't cry..."_ Jinx moaned _"I want this...I want you inside me..."_

'She is doing all this to help me... I am such a jerk.' he thought as he FORCED himself to look at the video and focus on the beautiful girl on screen

 _"Ah! Hmm...J-James...You're...you're so big!"_ She moaned as she moved the dildo within her

"You're beautiful Jinx." James whispered

This continued for five or so minutes until the two came at the same time, moaning

 **LIME END! LIME END! LIME END!**

 _"James...James, I hope...You enjoyed...Scene 2. I'll...I'll leave you to watch Scene 3...if you're ready..."_ Jinx smiled looking into the camera and blew a kiss towards him "I love you..."

James closed his eyes and stopped the DVD as he claimed down from his orgasum. He... He couldn't do anymore "Jinx...You...Did...So much for me..." He panted as his hand was sticky with his 'release'

* * *

*with the And'r sisters*

The sisters were currently sitting in their room, just talking to each other about James' gifts and what else they could do "We could 'surprise him' tonight?" Blackfire suggested

"Possibly..." Kori nodded but was worried

"What is wrong sister?"

"James likes the "soft contact", but he is always cautious about the "more intimate kind"." Kori answered

"True." Blackfire frowned

"But...Could we just...Hold him gently?" Starfire suggested, thinking that it was a soft version of "intimate contact"

Kom nodded in agreement at that "Think he'll agree to kisses?" Kom added

"I hope." Kori smiled

* * *

*With James*

He carried on cleaning himself up from watching the DVD, he was currently in the shower. "This... Feels nice." He smiled "Like...Relaxing..." He sighed, letting the water wash over him. He did honestly feel more relaxed and calmed now. He felt like...a wall had come down. The first wall in the fortress of his mind. Like... He was just a tiny bit freert 'I guess...This is a step for me...' He thought with a smile

* * *

*with Robin*

"A false moustache? Really?" Robin asked as he and Duela were lying in bed, just holding each other.

"What? It's awesome." She smiled

"I...Can you take yours off please?" Robin deadpanned

"Awe..." Duela pouted

"Just weird to kiss you with it on." He smiled

"Okay." She answered removing the moustache "Better?" She asked before he kissed her gently

"Better." He answered. She chuckled... Before Robin's communicator began to beep, signifying something was wrong "What the? What's up?" Robin asked as he got his communicator out and spoke into it

 **"Deathstroke has been spotted at the docks."** A robotic voice said over his com

"Got it." Robin answered, closing the communicator

"And we were enjoying such a good snuggle." Duela pouted but followed Robin

"No." Robin said as he stopped at the door. He was standing outside the door frame, Duela inside the room... And then Robin pressed a button, the door closing and locking so Duela was trapped inside "I'm sorry Duela...I can't have you being hurt this early." Robin answered through the door

"Robin!" Duela called out "Dick! RICHARD!"

* * *

*time skip*

The Titans, minus Duela, where all on their way to the Docks moving as fast as they could "Okay team, are we ready?" Robin asked. Everyone gave their own form of yes, but everyone was nervous "Titans...Go." Robin spoke as they snuck their way to Deathstroke's location... And they saw the assassin just sitting on a chair

'There he is...' They thought. James had transformed into Micro-Chip to spy around.

"I know you're all there." Deathstroke said simply

'Damn it!' They all thought in worry. Deathstroke then stood up and held his arms out, surrendering himself to be handcuffed "Huh?" They looked at him and fell down, but still cautious. This WAS Deathstroke after all. He reached up and pulled his mask off

Behind the mask was an old man, silvery hair with a silver goatee. He looked to be about sixty, wrinkles and a gaunt look about him. But most catching about his appearance was his single eye-patch covering his right eye, which made his mask choice more understandable "Well?" He asked, holding his arms out "I surrender."


	16. Deathstroke Revolution, GO!

**Mighty TAB X** : I am happy that I inspired you, that is the greatest honour any writer can be given. I am also happy you enjoyed my stories.

I have worked hard and long on all of my stories and I hope that you continue to enjoy this work.

 **HellgateLegionLord** : He and Batman are a near perfect opponents, equally skilled and smart.

 **Nick:** Nice to meet you Nick. Always happy to get a chance to speak to a new fan.

Yes Ghoul School is still going on, Ghost and I are just trying to find the motivation to write it and the right mindset TO write for it

Wait and see.

This story is not about sex, the lime last chapter being a small tease because with his mental problems it will take a while before James sleeps with any of the girls. Plus the limes are to HELP James as a character.

Also, Red Raven?

 **Wampire2** : No it isn't... look. The 'Mad Hatter Duela Dent' costume you have been seen going around? A cosplayer made a costume of a genderbent Joker set in a steampunk universe. It is a very creative cosplay. But people who don't know what they are talking about spread the image around saying it was Duela which spread the misconception around, which is how you know of it.

 **Angryboy13** : Look. I will not stop Ghost from answering ANY review how HE wants, as long as he is not offensive. My principal with answering these reviews is simple: 100% honesty. With any anger or mocking disbelief you want. That is how I answer the reviews and that is how I ask Ghost to answer them. He wants to be like that? Fine. And anyone who thinks he is an immature brat for hoe he treats someone spreading random hate without any real criticism then they are being close minded and a bit up their own ass, honestly. Not being rude to you but let Ghost answer how HE wants to.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Then you know your Titans.

Here are a few reviews that Ghost answered:

 **SaurusRock625** : Dude, calm down. You're going to have to wait and see.

 **Angryboy13** : Admiral Ackbar. And thank you for that response, it's just there are certain reviews that rub a person the wrong way.

 **61394** : You'll have to see.

 **Wampire2** :  
 **Gavin** ) Read this passage. "Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy, WILL get a girl."  
 **Devin** ) He's going to get through it one day at a time, with people that care for him.  
 **Roxy** ) Yep, she's a good one.  
 **Laura** ) It is tragic, but it'll get better soon.  
 **Tunnel** **Rat** ) Okay then.  
 **Milo** ) Yeah? I've got Squirrel Girl on speed-dial, she beat your mentor.  
 **Buzzard** ) Triple chocolate fudge with strawberries. There are no leftovers.

 **ShadowKing1992** : You'll have to wait and see

 **Mighty TAB X** : Thank you very much Mighty TAB X. It warms our hearts to know you're inspired to write your own stories. Those names for James' aliens are quite clever and I see that you're a fan of Undertale. That bit involving Braniac is an awesome idea. Hope you continue to write and be inspired to write.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Sorry, I am updating so late today with no updates to any other stories. I have been VERY busy this week. Hope you like it!

Also, here is some big news:

THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST ARC OF JAMES' HAREM! *lots of fanfair goes off*

Next week will be a Review Corner so feel free to leave your questions and reviews for this chapter.

Next week will be the Review Corner. AND the premier of KRYSTAL'S HAREM!

Look forward to it!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 16: Deathstroke Revolution, GO!  
**

* * *

The Titans cuffed Deathstroke, using Cyborg's own made cuffs and lead him to the tower. It was nearly an hour later, Deathstroke having his eyes covered. He didn't make a peep, he remained still...He was awaiting his cell. He was soon put in a chair, his weapons and equipment being taken away

'How much stuff does this guy have?' Beast Boy thought taking at least a third of what Deathstroke had… and he wasn't even done yet

"I've got this lot." James spoke, carrying the second pile of weapons and tools away

"Where does he hide everything?" Robin asked

"Dunno, where do I hide my mallet?" Duela asked as she pulled out her mallet from thin air.

"Duela!" Robin yelled, jumping back

"What?" Duela asked tilting her head "Oh right. Yeah, I got out."

"HOW?!"

"A woman doesn't kiss and tell." Duela answered, sticking her tongue out.. Robin was wide eyed, frozen

"Hello Duela." Kori spoke as she carried the remainder of the weapons

"Hey Star!" She smiled

"Just...HOW? Please. Tell me that." Robin asked

"I picked the lock with one of these." She answered revealing one of his birdarangs "I'm lucky you're so paranoid you had these in there."

"Urgh..." Robin face palmed

"Right...That's all of them." James spoke and then casually "Hey Duela."

"James." She smiled

"Robin, he's prepped." Cyborg spoke to their leader. Duela covered her mouth and giggled

"Wh-What's so funny?" Robin asked

"Nothing. Dirty mind." She grinned

"We'll go talk to him." James spoke, pointing to himself and Robin

"You sure?" Raven asked

"Better two than one." James answered making Duela giggle again

"... No more internet for you." Robin frowned

"Oh..." Duela frowned and pouted

"Come on." James shook his head

* * *

*in the other room*

James and Robin entered the room, frowning at Deathstroke "Well...Titans. Here I am." Slide sighed

"Why where you after us?" James frowned

"It was a job." Slade answered. "I'm a mercenary."

"We know that. But who hired you and why?" Robin frowned

"Client confidentiality...but they said: Terminate the Titans." Slade answered

"Then why'd you just surrender?" James frowned

"Because of him." Slade pointed to James. "Given his ability to change into different...Creatures?"

"Aliens." James answered

"Aliens. There was only one choice to take." Slade answered. "Fight and die or surrender and survive."

"Bullshit." Robin frowned "You've flight Batman to a standstill, even beat him a few times. You've out smarter us at every turn. We've only been able to beat you because of our team work. You're a strategist. You took us down like we were next to nothing the first time we met. If you spent a few days thinking you'd have 100 ways to take us out."

Slade was silent, not talking. He was chained to the chair. As in MASSIVELY chained. Like his arms were bound thrice over, his shoulders were chained over to his arms and legs, his wrists and ankles were strapped down with shackles and even his neck was pinned down. And the chains where massive made out of some material stronger than steel

"Fine...Stay quiet. We'll hand you over to the authorities and you'll be sent to Blackgate." James spoke

"Fine." Deathstroke nodded

""Fine" as in "you'll talk" or "fine" as in "I'll go to Blackgate and not talk"?" James asked

"Second."

"Alright then." James nodded. The two turned and left, neither noting the smirk that spread on Slade's face

* * *

*Time skip, with the Titans*

"We finally did it." Robin muttered

"Yeah...We did it." James nodded

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked

"...Netflix and chill?" Duela asked

"... Yea." Everyone nodded

"What's on?" Raven asked

"Ooh, what about the one with the man and the blue public telephone box?" Kori suggested

"Should be cool." James nodded

"Dr Who fans? Really?" Cyborg asked

"What's wrong with that?" James asked

"Nothing, just never pegged you for one." Cyborg answered

"Try anything once really." James answered

"I'm getting you something related to it for Christmas." Was all Vic replied with teasing smirk

"...Seriously?" James asked 'If he did it'd be AWESOME!' he thought without giving anything away

'Somethings wrong.' Robin thought 'Deathstroke gave up way too easily. And... What about all the stuff he had me steal as Red-X?'

"Robin? What's wrong?" Duela asked

"I just... I feel it was WAY too easy to stop him."

"But...It's a win. Enjoy it." Duela answered

"... No... It's not over yet." Robin frowned

"Well...If you think it's not over...I'll stand by you." She answered hugging him

"Thank you." He smiled... And then she slapped him around the face hard, so hard she knocked him off the couch "OW! What the hell?!" Robin asked rubbing his slapped spot

"THAT'S for locking me away in your room!" She snapped, crying

"Dude, you did WHAT?!" The team asked in shock

"... To keep you safe... After what happened... What happened last time... I couldn't help but worry about what would happen if that or something WORSE where to happen."

The group were now conflicted. Robin did the wrong thing for a right reason...How middle ground WAS he becoming at this point? Well...They supposed that having your girlfriend being shot at will do that to a person.

"I'm not a weak girl Robin. I... I love you. If... If I am to die, I want to die by your side stopping a bad guy!" Duela snapped/proclaimed

"But **I'M** not ready for YOU to die!" He answered holding her arms and looked into her eyes. The two cried and hugged each other lovingly

Beast Boy didn't speak but he gave the indication for the others and himself to go into the other room to let Robin and Duela to have some space. They all nodded and walked out

"Listen... I'll... I'll go get some stuff from the kitchen... Care to help?" Beast Boy whispered to his teammates and friends

"Sure man. I'll help." Cyborg nodded

"I... Come on girls." James blushed, leading Kori and Kom and Rachel away

"Okay." they nodded. As the four walked to James' bedroom, they closed the door, because they wanted it to be private.

"Well... That was eventful." James chuckled

"Yeah...It was..." Kom nodded

"Yes." Kori agreed

"It was DEFINITELY tense..." Raven added "It made my emotions have a field day."

"I think ALL our emotions went crazy today..." James sighed

"... Emotions?" Kori asked, not getting what they meant

"Um...Well...Err..." James tried to think of a viable answer

"I have personifications of my emotions as personalities in my head." Raven said simply

"So...Your happiness, your sadness, bravery?" Kom asked

"All personifications." Raven nodded

"...Love?" Kori asked

"Oh heck yeah." James nodded. Raven blushed, looking away

"Rachel..." Kori hugged her shared lover happily. Once again the Gothic girl blushed at the usage of her name

'Guess it's the group hug.' Kom thought happily and joined in with James. Raven's face was now 100% red as she looked down

"Raven? Do you need an ice pack?" Kori asked as she pulled back and saw Raven's blushing red face

"No." She grumbled

* * *

*with Deathstroke*

Slade wired until he was sure the Titans where in a false sense is security... And his right hand OPENED revealing it to be a fake that contained a small laser. He quickly cut himself free, the fake hand falling to the floor while he rotated his real hand 'Well then...Next phase...' He thought. He opened the fake hand by smashing it against the wall, revealing a small black box. He smirked and pressed a red button on the box, making a light turn on

* * *

*With Deathstroke's weapons*

A seemingly normal looking high caliber machine gun began to change into a small... What looked like a radio tower.

And then... The power seemingly went out

* * *

*with the Titans*

"What the heck?" Cyborg asked as he noticed the power cutting out. Beat Boy looked around in shock, shifting his eyes so he could see in the dark. Robin and Duela were in shock at the sudden loss of power. Robin could see with his mask since it had an input night-vision. Duela was stumbling a little

"What... What happened? Did someone forget to pay the electric bill?" Duela couldn't help but joke

"No, I don't think so. Let me put this on." Dick spoke and put on a spare mask over Duela's face

"Oh, okay." She nodded and began to see in the dark. "Whoa..." She grinned looking around "THIS IS SO COOL!"

"We've got to find Slade." Robin spoke

""We"?" Duela asked

"Yeah..."We"." Robin nodded

* * *

*With James and the girls*

"What the heck is going on?" Raven asked

"Dunno; anyone got a light?" James asked. Blackfire and Starfire both activated their starbolts, creating a field of light

"Nice. Come on, we've got to fix this." Raven spoke. They all nodded, heading out

* * *

*elsewhere*

Downstairs, Deathstroke was smiling, the plan was coming together and he was initiating his next step

He quickly and easily hacked into their defences, as he had been monitoring them for a while, and reprogrammed their defences to attack the Titans and keep them inside before he gathered his head and left

'Goodbye...Titans.' He thought

* * *

*with the Titans*

 **"Warning: Intruder Alert."** the sirens spoke pointing their lasers at the team

"Gah! Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Beast Boy spoke in a panic. He quickly turned into a fly, dodging the laser blasts sent his way "What the heck is going on?!" Beast Boy's tiny voice shouted

"Someone hacked the defences!" Cyborg yelled, trying to get a clear shot with his cannon

"Slade!" Robin snarled

"We have to overwrite his override!" James spoke transforming into Micro-Chip

"We can't do it here! We need to block his signal first!" Cyborg replied

"Damn it! Any idea where it's coming from?" James asked as he began to disconnect the wires in the lasers.

"Scanning." Cyborg nodded, his red robotic eye flashing

"Need a hand here!" Robin's voice spoke

"We've got the same problem Robin!" Raven answered stopping some of the lasers with her Anti-Light

"This is fucking crazy." Blackfire frowned

"You can say THAT again!" Duela answered

"Please don't." Kori added

"I got it! It's coming from downstairs!" Cyborg interrupted "In the... Oh damn it! He hid it as a fake weapon!" Cyborg snapped

"How do we get downstairs?" James asked as he was working on another laser.

"... I see only way. Right down!" Starfire said confidently, shooting the ground beneath them

"Starfire!" Cyborg, Robin and Duela shouted as they flying heroes grabbed them, lowering them down to the floor. They all landed carefully, away from the defence systems

"Okay, NEXT time...WARN us before you blast holes in the floor!" Cyborg snapped

"Again, again!" Duela laughed

"... No more rollercoasters either." Robin grumbled

"Oh." Duela pouted

"This way, the signal's getting stronger." Cyborg spoke. Everyone nodded, walking off

"Can't believe he got us. I KNEW it was too easy." Robin chastised himself

"Robin, stop it. It's everyone's fault." James frowned

"Let's just break Slade's damn radio blocker and THEN we can lay blame into the mercenary? Okay?" Beast Boy asked

"Fine." Everyone nodded

"In there." Cyborg spoke as he found the strongest frequency. They all nodded, following the half metal man

Inside was the transmitter, standing erect with the blinker above it...Though it was protected by various different defences that were Deathstroke's other weapons

"Let's do this." James frowned, getting ready

"Got an alien that can hack all of those at once?" Cyborg asked

"Don't know." James frowned, messing around with his Matrix

"There's gotta be something." Cyborg asked as Beast Boy shifted into a mouse and tried to sneak by. Only for some of the guns to shoot at him

"GAH! Okay, THAT was close!" He panicked

"... Maybe I have something..." James frowned, remembering Diamondhead had an Ultimate and began his search for it. The problem was he wasn't sure how the form changed between him and his dad, so he wasn't 100% sure if he'd recognise it. But he had to have a try!

"You've got this." Raven spoke as she created a barrier of Anti-Light against the door and it was being shot at.

"I...I can't...Oh...This looks close enough!" James spoke. He raised his arm and slammed it down, being surrounded by yellow. In James' place was an obsidian black, polished figure wearing a white body suit with his Matrix just left of his chest centre. His body had arm fins like miniature blades. A certain feature of James' form was: he seemed to be the same colour of Raven's Annti-Light

"Whoa..." Kom's eyes went wide

"... Incredible..." James muttered, walking in front of the Titans. The lasers just bounced off him, not affecting him at all "Hey, hey this is awesome!" James laughed at this...and with good reasons. One: he was technically indestructible. Two: the bullets bouncing off him tickled. He began to walk forward, the other Titans slipping under the lasers "You guys okay?" James asked as he created a large barrier to protect his friends

"We're fine. Keep walking!" Robin answered

They all slipped under the lasers and ran, reaching the transmitter while James worked on breaking the defences and protecting them

"Look out below, bullets might be flying about." James spoke, giving his friends warning

"Will do!" Robin called

"Okay Slade...Let's see your guns get through THESE." James spoke crushing the guns and the transmitter together into a pile of metal

"... No..." Cyborg suddenly muttered

"What? What's the matter?" James asked

"This... This wasn't the jammer!" Cyborg gasped "He... This was a tracker for missiles! They're racing towards us as I speak!"

"A MISSILE?!" The group shouted

"...SHIT!" James looked at his hands and saw the rushed metal

"No! MissileS! As in PLURAL!" Cyborg said with wide eyes, sounding slightly defeated

"Well, which directions?" James asked

"…. All of them." Victor said, the Titan's freezing

* * *

*With Slade*

Slade smiled as he pulled up in front of a school, hearing explosions in the distance

"Music to my ears..." He heard a figure behind him "Well done Mr Wilson."

"... Brother Blood." Slade said, getting off his bike

"Excellent work...Simply excellent." Brother Blood smiled. He was an elderly man with three pronged white hair and was wearing a white robe with golden accents and finally some form of over poncho that was black with a golden skull shape and gold edges.

"I've upheld my end of the bargain. Now... Return my daughter." Slade frowned

"Of course." Brother Blood snapped his fingers and two of his students brought a teenage girl to him. She had long silvery white hair with blue eyes; she was wearing a silvery blue and onyx black body suit with a grey belt around her waist.

"Dad..." She gasped and raced to him

"Rose." He sighed and hugged her tightly ... Only for the girl to explode in light, like shards of glass. The look on Slade's face...Like the glass...Was shattered. His emotion drained from his face and fell to the floor in despair calling to his daughter "ROSE! What did you DO?!" He grabbed Brother Blood by his robe, while the elderly person just remained calm... And then Slade was sent flying

"Ha! Do you REALLY believe I would let you out of my grasp, Deathstroke the Terminator?!" Brother Blood laughed

"But...You SAID-!" Slade snarled

"I say many things Slade. But your skills are far too valuable to me." Brother Blood answered. Slade snarled, pulling himself up "Rest assured...Your daughter is alive." Brother Blood spoke

"Show her to me." He glared "NOW!"

Brother Blood grinned and clicked his fingers. Gizmo ran over, showing a tablet which showed a video of the girl he saw earlier tied to the chair with her eyes blindfolded

"Dad..." She whispered in pain and confusion

"See, alive. As I said." He answered

Slade snarled, clenching his fist...

"That's enough, whoever you are!" A defiant voice called. A FAMILIAR defiant voice

"What?" Slade turned around

"That...That's not possible..." Brother Blood gasped

"Oh we have SEVERAL reasons it's possible!" Another voice cheered

"Here's reason 1!" A voice called. Small red bird like boomerangs landed around Brother Blood and exploded, knocking him back... And then Robin landed in front of Slade

"Reason the 2!" A female voice called as a green bolt flew past Brother Blood, sending Mammoth flying

"As well as reason 3!" A deeper female voice said as a purple streak flew through the air and sent Mammoth flying far from the battle. Blackfire and Starfire then appeared next to Robin: Starfire on his left with Blackfire on her sisters left

"Where are the snot munchers?!" Gizmo yelled

"Reason 4!" A jokey voice said. A green tiger jumped on Gizmo from behind, wrecking his gear, before he jumped to Robin's right

"Reason 5!" A deep, booming, voice called as a massive blue energy blast sent other HIVE students flying. Cyborg then jumped off the roof, landing next to Beast Boy

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" a HIVE student yelled, throwing bombs at the heroes

"6." A monotone voice said darkly. An anti-light shield appeared and blocked the bombs, Raven appearing on Blackfire's left

"Haha! 9! I...Er... I mean 7!" A female voice laughed. Gun fire went wild, the HIVE students being knocked out by knockout darts. Duela Dent landed between Beast Boy and Robin, smirking cheekily

"And finally, 8." James said as he flew upwards out of the ground, making an ice wall between the two sides. He then turned into his human forms, landing between Robin and Starfire

"Titans..." Robin began before they called, as one

" **TOGETHER**!" they called victoriously, the team seeming unharmed

"But...How...? It's not possible." Slade spoke in shock

"Nothing's impossible." James smirked "We Titan's won't be beaten by a bunch of stupid missiles."

"I created a massive dome of my magic to block the missiles." Raven explained

"While I fixed the tower." Robin added

"While I helped!" Duela smiled

"We spend around fixing the tower." Blackfire said, pointing at herself and Starfire

"While we tracked out down." Cyborg nodded, patting BeastBoy's shoulder

"I followed you here and signalled the team while Raven teleported the rest of them here." James finished

"Impressive." Slade answered glaring at them "Excuse me." He pushed past them.

'PLEASE...Let me hit him ONCE!' Duela gestured to her boyfriend

'No.' Robin shook his head, everyone turning to Slade as he walked towards the ice wall separating them from Brother Blood

"If you're thinking of killing him; don't. We'll stop you." James spoke

"... Listen here Blood. I will find you. I will find my daughter. And if a HAIR on her head is damaged... Not even Superman will save you from me." Slade snarled before he punched the ice wall... And walked away from it, back to the Titans as Brother Blood and his students disappeared

"...Dude...I got chills. And it's NOT from the ice." Beast Boy spoke

"Agreed." James nodded

"Come on, we going back to your tower or not?" Slade asked as he got on his bike and drove off

"YOU are coming with us?" Cyborg asked in shock. But Slade was already out of sight

"I think he feels he owes us so is gonna inform us what's going on and try to strike some form of pact between us." James frowned "It's what warriors do." He added, quoting his mother Looma

"...You have a smart mother." Kom commented

"All of them where." James smiled

* * *

*Time skip*

The Titans are sat around their wide horseshoe shaped couch while Slade stood in front of them, arms behind his back

"After your first battle with the HIVE, defeating the schools three best students, Brother Blood tried to hire me to get ride of you. He refused to pay me in advance and I saw you as below my pay grade, not worth my time. And he was offering BELOW my minimum price range. So he kidnapped my daughter, Rose. She was with my ex-wife, the marriage having not worked out. But he knew holding her hostage kept me under his thumb." Slade explained "He ordered me a new deal, a new contract. I kill you, she goes free. And as a father I didn't think about him double crossing me, I just wanted Rose safe."

James, Cybord and Robin sighed "I can get that." They spoke in unison

"Now... About a deal." Slade said seriously

"A deal? With YOU?" Duela asked, sounded disgusted

"Listen. I want Brother Blood taken down as much as you, and you are his main targets." Slade frowned "Listen. I will be leaving here. I will be doing what I normally do. BUT if I find any information about Blood then I will tell you. And I will leave you alone. In return, you do the same. You tell me any information you find about Blood and you leave ME alone. And I will be there to help you take him down."

"We don't need your help." Beast Boy scoffed

"You don't know what you are up against with Blood." Slade frowned

"Who is this Brother Blood?" Kori asked with a serious tone

"He can mind control teenagers and those in their early twenties. It's something in the brain chemistry he can manipulate. He also has light telekinetic powers and he is a cultist, worshiping some... Thing... Called Trigon." Slade informed

That name, sent shivers into James' spine...but luckily the all didn't notice Raven's shudder and stunned look of fear "Trigon... He's the... Thing that dragged me to this world." James informed

"Trigon did that?" Slade asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah...He said "He wasn't going back alone"..." James frowned

"... So he is real. Huh. Looks like I need to look into this stuff. I sure as hell ain't dying to no demon." Slade scoffed

"Neither am **I** , Terminator." James answered strongly yet respectfully, using his title as a warrior like how his mother had taught him

The two locked eyes and nodded, shaking hands. The deal was made

As Slade left, James formed a fist with his hand...He felt like he had made a deal with the devil...But it was an necessary evil.

... No

It didn't matter what Slade had done. He was FAR from the devil, considering what they all now knew was coming

"Well...Looks like we've got another threat to deal with." Robin spoke

"We can do the beating of this one's butt." Starfire smiled "Just as we did with the Slade!"

"It's "Kicking butt" sister. But yeah. Exactly." Blackfire corrected

"Together." Cyborg agreed

"You okay Raven?" Beast Boy asked

"Yes." She nodded, calming down

"You with us?" Duela asked

"Just thinking. If this... Trigon... Is as powerful as I think he is then I need to do research." Raven said

"Need a hand with that?" James asked

"No, I can do it." Raven assured with a small smile

"Then it's settled? We're fighting Trigon." Beast Boy asked

"Titans?" James smirked

"1." Robin smirked, holding his hand out

"2!" Cyborg smirked, putting his hand on top of Robin's

"3!" Beast Boy grinned, doing the same

"4." Raven said with a small crack in her voice, putting her hand over theirs

"5!" Starfire cheered, following suit

"6." James smiled happily

"7." Blackfire purred, her hand going stop James'

"And 8." Duela smiled as she put her hand atop Blackfire's, smiling lovingly at Robin's

"Titans... Let's do this." Robin smiled

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
**

AND THAT'S IT!

The first arc of James' Harem is DONE!

Next week will be the premier of Krystal's Harem AND James' Harem's first Review Corner!

So be prepared for next week!

And remember to review with your reviews/questions!

See you all next time!


	17. Review Corner!

HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST JAMES' HAREM...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

Man, I missed saying that.

For those who do not know, this is a segment I do after every arc of my Tennyson Harem series where I answer your reviews indepth and have fun!

Now, let's get to this!

* * *

 **Reviewer:** jasongd

 **Review:** Uuuuuu Another grear chapter congratulation

I have only one question , whether in the future could you write a couple of  
chapters in which show what happens in Ben Universe once James went to  
the Teen Titans, I wonder what's going on there with Ben and the rest

 **Answer:** It is called Krystal's Harem. Just wait.

* * *

 **Reviewer:** FateBurn

 **Review:** Great story so far and I really like his interactions with Kom, Kori and Rachel. The only thing that bugs me about the story is how forced and fast things with Jinx went at the start when they got together and then how she just told Bumblebee that she was in without talking it out with the others, but other than that it has been a great read so far.

 **Answer:** That is Jinx's personality in this fic. She has never really been shown kindness or shown someones gentler-side. In the show she betrayed all villains JUST because Kid Flash flirted with her a bit. Here?

Here she spent almost an ENTIRE night with James, and more. They talked and saw his weaker parts of himself. And so she fell for him.

The Bumblebee thing? Well... she is Jinx's best friend and Jinx knew she and James kind of liked each other.

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Isom

 **Review:** For the review corner! Glad to see you updating again now just a few questions.

The diamond alien was that the ultimate form of diamondhead, chromastone, or a new species entirely.

Was the incident with brother blood inspired by the recently released Judas Project? If not will that play a part in this fic?

Is rose a part of the harem?

Do you intend to call on any of the other animated D.C. Movies like justice league dark or the soon to be released Injustice 2 for certain characters?

What are your thoughts on Justice league action...and. Do you intend to mock it like TTG?

 **Answer:** It is his Ultimate Diamondhead

No it was not. And the Judas Contract is THE most famous Teen Titans story.

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Lonestar88

 **Review:** Sorry to bring this up again but still no romance and a lot of action just saying maybe you want to foces the next chapter on the relationships a bit more.

 **Answer:** Listen! THIS story is NOT BEN'S HAREM! It is DIFFERENT from Ben's Harem! This story is NOT as focused on romance as Ben's Harem was! It has a different focus!

* * *

 ***BREAK***

Grey: And here are a few reviews answered by Ghost! Give him a hand people! *Ghost walks onto the stage, waving*

 **Reviewer** : Lycoan wolf entity

 **Review** : I just realized something, James is creative enough to write a song, why isn't he creative with the names? Kinda contradictory if you ask me.

 **Ghost's Answer** : James puts his skill into his songwriting. It's what he's more skilled at.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : BlackXANA

 **Review** : I've read this story from start to finish, and I've got to say, I've LOVED every moment. Excellent job to the both of you.

So I just have a few questions... Will there be anymore "LEMON/LIME" scenes in this or any other story between James, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Jinx, and possibly BumbleBee?

What kind of girls will we be expecting in Krystal's Harem?

Will James make that Dimensional phone and call his folks?

And How is Ben, or the Tennyson Family, taking this with James's whereabouts?

Also... Some HIVE student with robotic legs stole a dangerous program from my vault and I would like to have it back please before it gets misused for the wrong reason! (Like hacking into ALL of Cyborgs protective softwares...)

 **Ghost's Answer** : Glad that you have been enjoying this story and thank you for your criticism. Yes, there WILL be more lime/lemons in the story. James will make the Dimensional Phone soon, but not right now. You will have to read Krystal's Harem to see what will happen. I have an answer for that: Giant Mallet. Flattens said thief with it and takes back the program. In addition, Cyborg's softwares will be upgraded with James' alien abilities.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : ShadowKing1992

 **Review** : So now Brother Blood has Slade's daughter.  
OH GOD!  
THIS is intense.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Heck yeah this is intense.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : wampire2

 **Review** : Good, nice twist too.

Here are the comments of my colleagues.

 **Gavin:** okay, don't want to spoil the surprise, I get ya, BTW, you wouldn't by any chance have Tony Stark on speed dial would ya? Oh and awesome chapter.

 **Devin** : Duela kinda reminds me of a girl I know, maybe you know her? Her name is Gwen Poole.

 **Roxy** : Gotta say, I'm impressed, maybe Deathstroke isn't such a dick after all?

 **Laura** : Robin reminds me of Wampire (Gavin, not Wampire2) always over protective of me, even though I can take care myself...sigh, boyfriends, what can you do?

 **Tunnel Rat** : awesome work my man, awesome work, although a word of caution, I wouldn't make Alley Cat angry, because if HE doesn't get you, his grandfather (the Wolverine.) will. Just saying.

 **Alley Cat** : SQUIRREL GIRL? Are you kidding me? I could beat her in my sleep, and also, I would also like to make note of how your implantation of Rose Wilson was, although tasteful, was a tad bit clique, just putting that out there.

 **Buzzard (Brandon Toomes)** : So...no leftovers? Awww, guess it's scavaging again...oh good work BTW. Oh! Cow carcass, I call the dark meat! *eats ravenously*

 **Ghost's Answer(s)** : **Gavin** : Yeah. I do. *Gives number* here you go.

 **Devin:** Oh yeah...Nice girl.

 **Roxy** : People have many sides, and people will do different things for the ones they care about.

 **Laura** : That's love.

 **Tunnel Rat** : Thanks for the warning.

 **Alley Cat** : Dude...Calm down. Just saying. And I think you mean "Cliche"; "clique" is a term used in school to divide people up into social standings which is a continued practice of social Darwinism. But back to the "cliche", it's something that Brother Blood would do.

 **Buzzard (Brandon Toomes)** : *backs away slowly*

* * *

 **Reviewer** : lordgrimm01

 **Review** : So Terra with Beast Boy?

Robin/Duala  
Cyborg/(can't remember her name)  
James/Starfire/Blackfire/Raven/Jinx/?maybe? Bumblebee

Have you thought of giving James the name Changeling? It just a thought.

 **Ghost's Answer** : No. Terra and Beast Boy isn't the pairing. Robin and Duela, yes. Cyborg and Sarah Simms, yes. And Yes...?

* * *

 **Grey:** And now, since I am a pour fuck, here is an advertisement so I can keep my internet!

* * *

 _"I send the Level 5 Unmei Action AxeDwarfer and the level 3 Unmei Action ShotPlaformer from my hand to the grave!"_

 **You've seen the lights of a Ritual, the swirling vortex of Fusion, the glowing rings of Synchro and the mighty units of XYZ...**

 _"Oh mighty Beast of Blue, armoured in the wind."_

Appearing from darkness was an armoured wolf with green wind flowing from its jaw, a zombie kraken, an anthropomorphic fox girl in a harlequin costume and a female knight in black armour that had a rose theme

 **You've seen a school kid with a crown of hair, a kid with kuriboh hair going to a duel school, a guy with lightning bolt hair play CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!, a kid with crab hair Feel the Flow and a kid with tomato like hair protect four dimensions...**

" _Emerge from your bretheren's power and be born!"_

We now see four identical boys, the differences being their hairstyles, the colour of the highlights in their hair and their eyes

"Duels are 30% being smart and strategic, building your deck. 30% adaptability, being able to adapt to whatever card you draw. And 40% luck, the cards you actually draw!" He was holding his arms out, looking to the sky happily "Fate let's us be born and it takes us away when we die. What happens in between is all us. But Fate never leaves us, it looks after us. But it also jokes with us. It doesn't show favorites, it doesn't take sides. She is a free spirit, choosing the side she feels like at the moment. There is a reason why my cards are the Unmei cards, that they are called Destiny Action! Because destiny is my mother and I let her go with what she wants!"

 **Now watch as four brothers try and protect their home. It is...**

 **"Time to choose your fate!" the main boy called. He had spiky red hair with blue accents and red eyes, his hair in a slight fire hair style. He was wearing a blue shirt, a red jacket, black jeans and blue and black sports shoes. Around his neck was a long white scarf. On his left arm was a silver hexagon shaped dueldisk with a glowing blue blade. Behind him was the wolf, which roared**

 **YU-GI-OH! SHrD!**

 **OUT NOW ON GREYKING46's FANFIC ACCOUNT!**

 **"RITUAL SUMMON! Descend, Level 7!" Ryan called, slamming the card onto his dueldisk "Unmei Action... JAGGERBEAST!" The light on his field exploded, a large figure appearing. A large, blue furred canine paw pressing on the floor. The figure stood tall, revealing it was a giant blue furred wolf with some silver armour tied around its forepaws 'shin' areas and a giant metal saddle on its back with spikes as well as some spiked shouldpads. It had a fluffy tail with a blade attached to it. The wolf had glowing red eyes and a silver battle helmet, a green crystal spike on the forehead**

 **Unmei Action JaggerBeast  
Ritual Monster  
Beast, WIND, Level 7  
2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **DON'T MISS THE DESTINY DRAW, OR YOU MAY BE SHATTERED!**

* * *

 ***Break***

Grey: Okay guys, that's enough from Ghost for now. Let's get back to the show!

 **Reviewer** : Nick

 **Reviewer** : Hello GreyKing46. Think you for telling me about Ghoul School. and also I'm sorry if what I say about James limes with the girls in his harem offended you in anyway. I know and I understand James mental problems with his sad and horrible past with Albedo. what horrible things he did to James when he was a kid. when I read the part with his flashbacks. my heart give out for him I'm really glad Ben found him and his sister. I just want to know which girl James will be with first that's all. also for your question about who Red Raven is? she one of Ravens Emoticlones she is the mental embodiment of Raven's inner rage, hatred, anger, pure dark, and evil essence inside of her. check out at wiki/Red_Raven_(character). let me know what you think. this chapter was really really good I love it. I know Slade was up to something clever as ever. I wonder what plan you got in store for us all hmmm. we'll see. Your Fan Nick.

 **Answer** : James' Mentality isn't from what Albedo did to him, as he has a fear of being close/intimate with women. His trauma is from a near rape from Julie back in Ben's Harem when James was first introduced.

You see, especially as I was nearly raped when I was about 12 from an annoying bitch in my class after our first sex ed class, I feel almost DISGUSTED at myself for ignoring that stuff in Ben's Harem. Well not ignoring it, more... not noticing at all.

Raven's emotion clones technically are and are NOT part of the harem.

Deathstroke and Batman are more or less tied as the greatest tacticians in DC.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Reviewer** : Blood pissed off Slade that's one of the most suicidal things you can do in a DC universe

 **Answer** : Yep.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : OmegaEntertainment

 **Reviewer** : You know, around a year or so after the beginning of Ben's Harem, and I JUST now realized that MLE's name actually meant Emily...

 **Answer** : *facepalms*

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Reviewer** : Nice end for the arc. Questions. A) Will there bee boys in crystals harem or just girls. B) Do you think crystal dealing with ghost freak, one of ben's greatest foes, in order to prove her strength while adding a separate ectonurite to the story seem like a good Idea. C) Will you be holding poles for names and power ups of krystal. And D) do you plan on continuing vamp anger. thank you for your time

 **Answer** : A) All girls.

B) Maybe

C) Maybe

D) I... wow. Someone INTERESTED in my OC Sentai fic. Yes, I DO want to continue it but the fact no one seems interested combined with me having trouble with a few small parts has put it on the backburner.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : lordgrimm01

 **Reviewer** : So Terra with Beast Boy?

Robin/Duala  
Cyborg/(can't remember her name)  
James/Starfire/Blackfire/Raven/Jinx/?maybe? Bumblebee

Have you thought of giving James the name Changeling? It just a thought.

 **Answer** : Pay attention to the harem.

Robin/Duala

Cyborg/Sarah Shimm

James/Starfire/Blackfire/Raven/Jinx/Bumblbee/Terra

BeastBoy/... wait and see.

And no. Changeling is BeastBoy's other code name.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Wampire2

 **Reviewer** : Good, nice twist too.

Here are the comments of my colleagues.

 **Gavin** : okay, don't want to spoil the surprise, I get ya, BTW, you wouldn't by any chance have Tony Stark on speed dial would ya? Oh and awesome chapter.

 **Devin** : Duela kinda reminds me of a girl I know, maybe you know her? Her name is Gwen Poole.

 **Roxy** : Gotta say, I'm impressed, maybe Deathstroke isn't such a dick after all?

 **Laura** : Robin reminds me of Wampire (Gavin, not Wampire2) always over protective of me, even though I can take care myself...sigh, boyfriends, what can you do?

 **Tunnel** **Rat** : awesome work my man, awesome work, although a word of caution, I wouldn't make Alley Cat angry, because if HE doesn't get you, his grandfather (the Wolverine.) will. Just saying.

 **Alley Cat** : SQUIRREL GIRL? Are you kidding me? I could beat her in my sleep, and also, I would also like to make note of how your implantation of Rose Wilson was, although tasteful, was a tad bit clique, just putting that out there.

 **Buzzard** **(Brandon** **Toomes):** So...no leftovers? Awww, guess it's scavaging again...oh good work BTW. Oh! Cow carcass, I call the dark meat! *eats ravenously*

 **Answer** :

 **Gavin** : I use to but Starky has stopped reviewing for like three months.

 **Roxy** : Deathstroke lost his eye because he saved his son Jericho from terrorists who kidnapped him. Deathstroke is a killer and can be a dick but he isn't REALLY evil.

 **Alley Cat** : Doreen Green is the strongest character in Marvel. She has beaten Galactus and Thanos by herself without a single injury. You loose. And cliche? Not really. I just adapted Slade's first appearance lightly where HIVE killed Slade's son to make Slade go after the Titans. Here I just shifted it to holding his daughter, which would keep Slade on a short leash. Plus it means we can use Rose later.

* * *

 ***BREAK***

Grey: Wow, this is so great to get back to. Well, welcome back Ghost for a few more of his answers! *the crowed cheer so loudly that Grey's ears bleed lightly*

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Review** : Nice end for the arc. Questions. A) Will there bee boys in crystals harem or just girls. B) Do you think crystal dealing with ghost freak, one of ben's greatest foes, in order to prove her strength while adding a separate ectonurite to the story seem like a good Idea. C) Will you be holding poles for names and power ups of krystal. And D) do you plan on continuing vamp anger. thank you for your time

 **Ghost's Answers** : A) All girls. No boys. B) You'll have to read and see. C)...Debateable, we'll have to wait. D) Vamp anger? I'm not sure what that is.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Isom

 **Review** : For the review corner! Glad to see you updating again now just a few questions.

The diamond alien was that the ultimate form of diamondhead, chromastone, or a new species entirely.

Was the incident with brother blood inspired by the recently released Judas Project? If not will that play a part in this fic?

Is rose a part of the harem?

Do you intend to call on any of the other animated D.C. Movies like justice league dark or the soon to be released Injustice 2 for certain characters?

What are your thoughts on Justice league action...and. Do you intend to mock it like TTG?

 **Ghost's Answers** : It's Diamond-Head's Ultimate form. Um...Not sure, we sort of did this prior to it coming out. Probably not, Rose won't be in the harem. Other DC Animated films...It's probable. And...Justice League Action...Never seen it. Don't WANT to see it. And potentially yes.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Memnon45

 **Review** : My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I! Hate! MEAN CULT PEOPLE! ...Sorry, I was watching Red vs. Blue before I read this. But great chapter anyway.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Okay...Thank you. I've only ever watched a few episodes of Red Vs. Blue, so I'm not overly familiar with it.

* * *

 ***BREAK***

Grey: THAT WAS GHOST LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! So, here we go. The home run. LET'S GO!

 **Reviewer** : BlackXANA

 **Reviewer** : I've read this story from start to finish, and I've got to say, I've LOVED every moment. Excellent job to the both of you.

So I just have a few questions... Will there be anymore "LEMON/LIME" scenes in this or any other story between James, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Jinx, and possibly BumbleBee?

What kind of girls will we be expecting in Krystal's Harem?

Will James make that Dimensional phone and call his folks?

And How is Ben, or the Tennyson Family, taking this with James's whereabouts?

Also... Some HIVE student with robotic legs stole a dangerous program from my vault and I would like to have it back please before it gets misused for the wrong reason! (Like hacking into ALL of Cyborgs protective softwares...)

 **Answer** : Yes.

Wait and see.

Eventually.

Read Krystal's Harem.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Lycoan wolf entity

 **Reviewer** : I just realized something, James is creative enough to write a song, why isn't he creative with the names? Kinda contradictory if you ask me.

 **Answer** : Because writing songs and coming up with names are two DIFFERENT things. They require a different form of creativity. With songs you need to focus on the rhythm and tune, making a song requires being bale to make a beat and... essentially poetry. Coming up with a name is different as it requires thought into the meaning and the aspects of what you are naming.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : SaurusRock625

 **Reviewer** : My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I! Hate! MEAN CULT PEOPLE! ...Sorry, I was watching Red vs. Blue before I read this. But great chapter anyway.

 **Answer** : Everyone but people IN cults hate cultists.

As you can see here I am mixing Brother Blood's animated AND comic versions here.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Memnon45

 **Reviewer** : Awesome chapter man can't wait to read the next chapter. Will you go back and forth between Krystal's Harem and James Harem?

 **Answer** : Yes. I will only update one fic a time. An arc of James' Harem, an arc of Krystal's and back and forth.

* * *

 **END!**

And that's the end of James' Harem's first arc AND Review Corner! And now it is time to focus on Krystal's Harem!

I will see you all next time!


	18. The Return, Beach Day GO!

**Ray nightshade** : She can still use magic so she basically cast the smallest healing spell.

We already have plans for Gar.

 **godzillafan1** : Slade IS Deathstroke. His full name is Slade Wilson, his code name is Deathstroke the Terminator. And fans should know this, plus I have made it clear. So I don't see any problems with switching between them.

 **Guest chapter 17 . Mar 26** : ... did you ignore what I have said? After every arc I pause this fic and do Krystal's Harem for an arc and then switch back to here.

 **Mighty TAB X** : ... why would I use Zarc in a story that has NOTHING TO DO WITH ARC-V!

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Korin Dragon** : Not a bad idea, but we've got stuff for it. And no, we're not against futanari characters, but we've got different plans for Krystal's Harem.

 **Wampire2** -  
 **Gavin** : Cool dude.  
 **Devin** : Err...*looks at calendar* I've forgotten what this review is asking for.  
 **Roxy** : It's not Deathstroke to do that, it was Brother Blood.  
 **Laura** : No, it's a transition and redemption story; it may have some dark turns but the last chapter is THE canon ending.  
 **Tunnel** **Rat** : Err...Okay? Alley Cat: Oh...Alright?  
 **Buzzard** : Makes sense.

 **Guest of March 26** : Actually it's been 2 months

 **Guest of April 8** : ...Really?

 **bioultimatrix** : We're aware of this writer, thank you very much for informing us though.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO THE SECOND ARC OF JAMES' HAREM!

It is my Birthday. As always I shall be updating on Monday's but today is a special day so this is being updated here.

Here we go, a nice calm beach chapter to bring up back!

Come on everyone, it's the fan-service episode! *laughs*

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 17: The Return, Beach Day  
**

* * *

It has nearly been an entire month since the titan's battle with Deathstroke ended. The Titans were currently relaxing in the tower; Kori and Kom were out sunbathing, Cyborg was working on some new tech, Beast Boy was running round as a dog with a Frisbee. James was with Raven and training with their magic. The two where meditating, facing each other. All the while, Robin and Duela were currently sleeping in. Duela hummed happily, holding Robin close 'Hmm...?' Robin thought looking at Duela sleepily and smiled. He kissed her gently, smiling

"Robin..." Duela purred lightly in her sleep "Dick..." The masked teen chuckled lightly, holding her close

* * *

*elsewhere*

 _With James and Raven, James heard his matrix timing out. "Sounds like times time is up." Raven spoke_

 _"Yes, looks like." James nodded, turning human again. James ran his fingers through his hair, which at this point was getting kind of long._

 _"You okay?" Raven asked_

 _"Yeah just...Might need a haircut...You okay?" He asked_

 _"Of course." She nodded with a smile_

 _James smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah...Definitely needs cutting."_

 _"I think it looks fine." She smiled gently_

 _"Yeah? Maybe I could leave it a bit long." James chuckled_

 _Raven nodded before the red pendant that acted as her cloak clasp flashed making her sigh "Looks like the emotions want a visit." She said to him_

 _"Is that such a bad thing?" He smiled._

 _"It gets kinda... Annoying." She smiled "Although I guess this would be a good time for you to learn how to control your emotions."_

 _"So...Win-Win? I learn something, you learn something?" He surmised She nodded, grasping his hand and leading him to her room. James smiled and was happy being led to Raven's room of her own accord. She picked up the mirror that was the portal to her mind, showing it to the two of them "Here we go..." James spoke as the two now entered Raven's mind and appeared in the gateway of Raven's mind. The two walked through the rocky terrain, James waiting for someone to tackle him or come over "Hello...? Anyone here?" James called out... And cue a streak a pink streak tackling him "Gah!" James called out and was pinned onto his back._

 _"Hi James! Welcome back!" Happiness smiled seeing him_

 _"Hey." He smiled at her_

 _"H-H-Hi...James." Timid spoke behind the Original Raven_

 _"Yo." Rude said, burping_

 _"Heya James!" Brave smiled as she helped pick up Happy and said boy._

 _"Hey girls." He laughed_

 _"Did ya miss us?" Love asked teasingly, she seemed to glow much more than the others at this point_

 _"A bit." He teased, chuckling and smiling_

 _"So what brings ya here? Social?" Rude asked as she was cleaning her ear_

 _"Raven said YOU wanted me here." He smirked_

 _"Just teasing." Happy teased and continued to hug him_

 _James chuckled, wondering what other emotions where going to come join "So...Your other emotions coming? Or are they being shy?"_

 _"N-No...I'm already here." Shy spoke. James grinned and laughed at that making her blush_

 _"No. I just let these ones here since we will be training you to control your emotions." Raven informed "And we will be starting with easier emotions like these four today."_

 _"Okay...Um, who's grabbing my butt?" James blushed lightly_

 _"It's a good butt." Love giggled_

 _"And Rude is here because she's rude." Brave added_

 _"Yeah...That's a given." James answered_

 _"So who's first?" Raven asked_

 _"I'll go first." Brave smiled putting up her hand_

 _"So... I be brave?" James asked_

 _"You need to focus on it and... Separate it from the rest of your emotions." She explained as best she could_

 _"Oh...Okay...I'll...I'll try that." James nodded and tried to focus. He closed his eyes, feeling a bit tingly 'This tickles.' He thought as he tried to manifest his emotion into a physical form. Soon another James appeared, this one looking identical only he had a slight green tint to the blue of his hair and his eyes where all green "Whoa..." James gasped seeing his emoticlone._

 _"Hey babe." Brave James smirked as he walked towards shy Raven, tilting her blushing head up lightly_

 _"H-Hi..." Shy Raven blushed looking at Brave James_

 _"You're beautiful." He grinned, pulling her into a kiss_

 _"James!" Raven's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed_

 _"GAH!" James yelled, jumping back blushing as they all saw Brave James passionately kissing Shy Raven_

 _"What?" Brave James asked with a smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing the grey cloaked Raven's leg up to his hip as he winked before kissing her again_

 _"O... Oh..." Raven blinked, blushing_

 _"WHOO! Way to go!" Happy smiled_

 _James looked in shock, a other emoticlone appearing_

 _It was a slightly pink haired James with pink eyes, no this one didn't have an eye infection, his eyes are pink. "Yay!" Happy James cheered "This is so cool!"_

 _"Err...That. Is...Disturbing..." Real James spoke_

 _That was when a grey, shy, James appeared "H-Hi..." The Timid James hid his face from them._

 _"Heh, he's cute." Brave Raven smirked_

 _"N-No I'm not..." Timid James answered_

 _"This is worrying." Raven Prime answered. James Prime nodded, gulping_

 _"It's alright...Braven's here." Brave Raven smiled and kissed Timid James_

 _"...You still use that nickname?" James asked_

 _"They've gotten better with it." Raven nodded_

 _"Fair enough." James gulped "Is this technically a "mind fuck"?" He asked_

 _"No sex has happened." Raven reminded, blushing as a purple James formed_

 _"Hi there.." The Purple James smiled winking to the remaining emoticlones_

 _Love cheered, tackling him with a hug_

 _"Hey they beautiful." Love James smiled and kissed Love Raven passionately._

 _"...Symbolic AND literate." James commented_

 _Happy Raven giggled as she ran over to Happy James, hugging him_

 _"I...Think this might be enough." Raven cleared her throat gently. But as she looked down all she could think about was how this was one of the most intimate things for an Azerathian_

 _"Um...Rachel...You okay?" James asked kindly_

 _She nodded, bright red 'Ig... ignore it. He doesn't know.' she thought. James smiled lightly and held her hand gently to try and reassure her. Raven jumped a bit, blushing brighter_

 _"Should we leave now before this gets awkward? ...Or is it too late for it?" James asked_

 _"To late... This sort of intimacy was only done by married couples in Azerath." She blushed "It is already awkward."_

 _"Is it? Well...We...Don't HAVE to do it...If you're uncomfortable..." James reassured her._

 _"Our emotions already are." She blushed_

 _"Well...I...I'm happy to do this." He answered kissing her. She blushed, kissing back_

 _The two hummed happily as their emotions, who were already making out, continued to hold each other happily. They all cheered happily as they kissed_

 _'Shut up.' James and Raven Prime thought to their emoticlones while they kissed but they didn't mind_

 _James pulled back from their kiss and mustered up his courage. "I...I love you..." He whispered to her._

 _"I love you to." She whispered back_

 _As they said that their love emoticlones fell to the floor, kissing very deeply as they began undressing each other 'D-Don't look...Don't look.' He thought as he felt Raven's lips on his and Raven was thinking the same... But they both heard what WAS going on. But they where scared they would start fucking_

 _"R-Raven...Rachel..." James gulped feeling embarrassed and the memories of Julie and all those other girls lusting for him...It was holding him back. But at the same time... His love was going wild for her_

 _"I understand everything." She said, shocking him_

 _"What? Wait, you do? Y-You KNOW?" James gulped in fear, thinking that he had offended Raven._

 _"Our minds are linked in the most intimate ways... Of course I know." She nodded, banishing her clones before James saw into her mind "It is why this is reserved for married couples... You can't hide anything. I just saw glimpses of the cause of your feelings but nothing large. If more of our emotions... Had fun... Or if we joined then we would see EVERYTHING the other knows."_

 _"...You never cease to amaze me..." James blushed. Raven nodded, looking away nervously "Raven..." James gulped "I...If it's okay...I want to wait."_

 _"I know, of course." she nodded with a smile_

 _"So...Can we get out now?" He asked kindly_

 _"Sure." She nodded, standing up and walking towards the portal_

 _"Thanks...And thanks for understanding." James smiled_

 _She nodded, the two walking through the gate and out of the mirror_

* * *

*outside Raven's mind*

As they appeared out of the mirror, James felt like a weight...had been lifted partially. He had someone else who knew his secret. His mind also seemed to be working better "...You hungry?" He asked kindly "Or...Maybe some herbal tea?"

"Both." She smiled, holding his hand

* * *

*With Jinx*

"Hmm..." Jinx sighed as she was with Bumblebee. The two were laying in the sorceresses bed, laying kindly

"Hmm...Hush...Sleep..." Bumblebee mumbled. Jinx smiled and chuckled a bit

Jinx looked at the transmitter and grasped it in her hand, looked at it briefly and thought of James. She smiled, opening a call to James

"Hello?" James's voice answered through

"Hey baby." She smiled proudly

 _"Jinx. Hey, glad to hear from you."_ James answered _"How're you?"_

"We're fine." Jinx smiled "Bumblebee is here to."

 _"Oh right. Hey Karen."_ James called out

"Hmmm... Hi James." She whispered with a smile

 _"How're you two doing?"_ He asked

"Great. A bit tired." Jinx nodded, smiling

 _"Up all night?"_ James asked

"Yeah...Too many all nighters...It's killing us." Bumblebee yawned "This school is so boring."

 _"Would it help if we shook things up a bit?"_ James joked

"How?" Bumblebee asked

 _"I dunno...I'm more of the "Solving bad-guy's problems" not "Cause them" kinda guy..."_ James deadpanned

"Well what about a date?" Jinx suggested

 _"A date? Um...Yeah, sure."_ James responded

"What do we do? Swimming day?" Jinx asked

* * *

*at Titan's Tower*

Over on the other side on the phone James was blushing. He imagined Jinx and Bumblebee wearing bikinis. '... Damn it.' he thought

 _"Well? James, are you still there?"_ Jinx asked

"... Yes." He squeaked

 _"So...Swimming party then?"_ Jinx asked hopefully

"Sure." he squeaked

 _"Great! We'll see you in a while. We'll call."_ Jinx smiled

"Okay." He nodded, hanging up

"James? Are you okay?" Kori asked

"B-b-b-Bikinis..." He muttered

"Huh?" the sisters blinked

"Who wants to go swimming?" James quickly spoke awkwardly

"I would like it, it sounds glorious." Kori smiled

"Yeah, sounds kinda cool." Kom added

"Really? You're up for swimming?" James asked

"It's hot out, there's water; why not?" Kom answered. James shrugged, not sure what he was thinking "It's settled then. Pool day." Kom smiled

"Oooh! We are doing to the pool of swimming?!" Kori said in excitement

"Yeah, that's right." James nodded. The princess giggled, hugging him

"Should we tell the others? Or make a day of it for only us?" Kom teased

"Better tell the others." James nodded

"Okay." The sisters answered

"Raven, do you have the swimming suit?" Kori asked

"No." Raven said simply, reading

"Then we shall get one!" Kori answered

"What? Star, wai..." But it was too late, Starfire dragging Raven out of the room "Star!" Raven called out

"Well... They'll be gone for a while." James laughed

"Yes." Komand'r nodded, hugging James from behind

"Gah! K-Kom? What're you doing here? I thought you were going with Kori?" James asked

"No, sister and Raven are going shopping." Blackfire shrugged "So I get one on one time with you. I don't get that often." As she ended that sentence she pouted cutely

"...Okay...Yeah I guess that's fair." James nodded. The black haired sister smiled, kissing him happily "I...Thanks." He blushed

"Hey, I DO love you dummy." She chuckled with a smile

"Yeah...I...I don't think you got a good look at my Tamaranian form...Have you?" James asked

"No. I haven't." She frowned in realization

"Well...I guess we ought to rectify that." James answered and looked at his matrix.

"Really?" She asked as he looked through the device

"Yeah...It's only fair." James nodded and landed on a humanoid looking silhouette. He quickly transformed, becoming SoulFire. He had the similar purple attire as Kori and Kom but it was suited for a man. His skin was that tanned orange but it had blue markings like tattoos. Blackfire looked at him happily

"Well...Ta-da." He asked, in his Tamaranian form.

"You truly are amazing." She smiled happily

"Thanks." Jarsand'r, James' Tamaranian form, laughed sheepishly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close

"Hmm..." Kom purred in his embrace and nuzzled in. "You seem a lot more... Cuddly." She giggled

"Oh, yeah...Just...More affectionate in this form. That's all." James explained

"Kori told me about how you both layed in bed with you being all kissy and lovey." She giggled "I feel jealous."

"I...Well yeah..." James blushed. She grinned, kissing him happily "Hmm? H-Hmm..." James blinked in shock and just let it happen. He grinned, kissing her happily

'Hmm...He'll make a fine king of Tamaran...' Blackfire thought. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close

'Man...She...She's REALLY into hugs.' He thought. That was when Cyborg walked in with a grin

'Should I REALLY interrupt this?' He thought. That was when his alarm called; he was getting a call... And interrupted their moment

"Oh...!" Kom frowned

"Sorry!" He flinched, answering his call "Hello?"

 _"Hi, Victor."_ A girl's voice spoke through

"Sarah!" He gasped a bit

 _"Yeah; what's wrong, is this a bad time?"_ Sarah asked

"N... No." He muttered "Y... You shocked me!"

"This is gonna be fun." James sighed

"Yeah...want to watch?" Kom teased

"Sure."

* * *

*With Robin and Duela*

Duela flinched as her back hit the padded mat, having been judo flipped by Robin "Nice try." Robin smirked "You need to work on your reaction time."

"Yeah...Still trying to work in these things since...You know..." Duela frowned. Robin flinched at that "Sorry. I know you're trying Robin. I just need to know my limits." Duela answered. Robin nodded bitterly "Dick..." Duela got up slowly and hugged him "I don't blame you...You know that; right?"

"Yea." He nodded, hugging her

"We'll be alright." Duela whispered. Robin nodded, kissing her gently "Hmm..." Duela hummed happily and thought about her and Robin having a place of their own and as adults. Not that she wanted to wish away the moment or their youth so frivolously. But she did have several, happy, dreams of their future

And where was Beast Boy in all this you ask? Well, let's find him shall we?

The green teen hero was relaxing after a long workout. He was currently in the form of a collie cross breed dog, lying on his back. He panted lightly, enjoying the sun

* * *

*With Raven and Starfire*

"How about this one?" Starfire smiled, showing a swimsuit

"No." Raven shook her head

"Why not?" Starfire asked

"I don't DO frills." Raven answered

Star pouted, putting it back on the rack "Well...What about this one?" Starfire got out a non-frilly bathing suit, it was a light blue one piece swimsuit with a wave pattern.

"To bright." Raven sighed

"Well, what would YOU suggest?" Starfire sighed

"Something black."

"Oh...Okay...Um...Ah, this is black." Starfire searched and found a black one piece swimsuit that had a "bandage" to cover her nipples and her vagina. It was mainly see-through except for the aforementioned areas

"No!" Raven snapped lightly, blushing "I want a SWIMSUIT not something that makes me look like a slut!"

"Oh...Okay. What about this?" Starfire answered holding a solid black one piece

"... That works." Raven nodded, sighing

"Then we shall get this." Starfire smiled

Raven just nodded with a sigh 'Glad that's over. This is NOT how I wanted to spend my time.' Raven thought 'Star is fine but I have shopping.'

"And I...Shall take this." Starfire smiled pulling out a bikini of her own. It was a thin purple bikini with white strings and edges but purple fabric.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously

"Why? Do you not like it?" Starfire asked.

"Just checking." Raven sighed

"I can choose something else, if you do not think this is nice on me." Star answered "Oh, I can get one for my sister. She might like one."

"It's your choice Star."

"Hmm...I think my sister would like the surprise, but James might enjoy it even more." Starfire pondered

Raven nodded, sighing as she knew this would take a while

* * *

*time skip*

The Titans were currently packing up some of their stuff in bags, this was going to be a long day and they wanted to make every minute "This'll be fun." Star giggled "Okay, we've got sun-screen, hats, sunglasses, towels, change of clothes, food...What else?" James spoke as he had a lot more experience with large planning.

"Drinks?" Robin suggested

James snapped his fingers and nodded. "We'll need a few bottles. Beast Boy?"

"Got it covered." Said person nodded

"All good?" Cyborg smiled

"Just about." James nodded

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Sarah." Victor explained with a chuckle

"Nah. You invite your girlfriend. It'd be good to meet her." James answered. Cyborg nodded, laughing

"Where're the girls?" Beast Boy asked getting the cold drinks.

"Getting changed." James shrugged "They need to get changed into their swimsuits and then put casual cloths atop them."

"I guess you two wouldn't want to see them in their swimsuits until later." Beast Boy chuckled ... And he got two glared in reply to that Beast Boy gulped at his own words and turned into a rabbit, hoping they wouldn't hit a bunny.

'Well... That's fun.' Cyborg chuckled

'Garfield, I SWEAR...Anymore of those stupid comments...' James sighed

That was when the girls entered. They were wearing shirts and skirts to conceal their bodies, except Raven, who was still wearing her cloak.

"Ready?" Robin smiled

"As we'll ever be, Robin." Duela smiled

"Then let's go." He nodded

* * *

*Time skip*

The team arrived at the beach, they saw a great number of people already inhabiting it; finding a good spot would be hard "Hey." Jinx smiled, standing there

"Hey Jinx." James waved "You look nice."

"Thanks." She smiled, wearing her normal dress but without the stockings or shoes and with her hair down

"So um...Where's Bumblebee?" James asked

"Right here." A beautiful voice purred in his ear... And no one was there

"GAH! What the heck?" James called out

There was laughter, a small glowing dot growing into a humanoid shape "Hey there." Bumblebee spoke with a cheeky smile. She was wearing a black and yellow two piece swim suit

"...You're CRAZY lucky dude." Beast Boy answered

"We know." The others rolled their eyes

"Well, we've saved a spot for us." Jinx spoke

"That's good." Robin nodded

"Come on, this way." Bumblebee spoke leading them there. They did just that, Cyborg looking for Sarah

"Hmm...Where...?" He mumbled to himself, looking for his girlfriend. Then he saw a head of blonde hair "Sarah?" He called out

"Victor!" She called, running over

"Hey...Whoa!" Victor smiled and then his eyes widened in shock seeing her dressed in her attire. It was a silver and blue two piece bikini, somehow having the same design as him

"Well; what do you think?" She asked

"You...You look great." Cyborg smiled "Beautiful even."

"Oh, you're making me blush." Sarah did so and looked at him. "You look great too."

"Thank you." he nodded "So err...Do you...want to go get an ice cream? Or see where we've set up?" Cyborg asked

"An ice cream would be nice." She smiled

* * *

*Back with the others*

"Here we are." Jinx smiled as they reached the chosen spot

"Wow, big enough for all of us...Why?" James asked

"People don't know when a place is "cursed"." Jinx smiled

"Cursed?" Starfire asked

"Forget my powers already?" Jinx asked

"You called "double dibs" on this section and used your powers to ensure it." James figured it out. She nodded, clicking

"Well then, shall we set up?" Kom asked as she unfurled the towels

"Yea." Jinx nodded "So... You're Blackfire, huh?"

"Yeah; that's right. And you're Jinx...Nice to meet you." Blackfire answered. Jinx nodded, kissing her quickly "Hmm?" Blackfire hummed

"Hmm." Starfire smiled happily

"Wha...?" the nearby beach goers looked

"There we go." Jinx chuckled, laying down and relaxing in the sun

"You gotta keep gawking?" James glared. The people froze and looked away nervously. James sighed and helped set up their site.

"Thank you James." Bumblebee smiled

"Yeah well..." James chuckled "I don't like people making you girls uncomfortable."

"Oh, thanks." Bumblebee nodded

As they soon set up their place, Sarah and Cyborg came along having their ice creams "Hey guys, this is Sarah." Cyborg smiled

"Hi everyone." Sarah answered licking a 99 cone.

"Hello." The others greeted in some form

"Pull up a seat, plenty of room." Robin spoke respectfully. The two nodded, sitting down

"It's nice here." Sarah commented

"Welcome." Jinx smiled

As the group got comfy, Beast Boy decided to get one of his sandwiches out. He grinned, happily eating

"Hey, if you're dishing out..." James spoke noting it

"Huh?"

"If you're getting the sandwiches out for yourself, get the others out for everyone else." James chuckled

"You have arms." He shrugged

James chuckled and reached inside the sandwich box and pulled out some concessions. He passed them around, eating happily

"Hmm...This is good..." Duela smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement, relaxing and enjoying the weather

"Hmm...Anyone up for a swim?" Beast Boy asked

"No turning into sharks Beast Boy..." James sighed

"Promise!" He said quickly

"Alright...alright..." James sighed. "Anyone else care to join?"

Starfire and Jinx both smiled, Starfire happily and Jinx cheekily "We will." Jinx and Starfire nodded

"Sure!" Duela smiled happily

"Alright, last one in is a rotten egg!" Beast Boy called out and ran

Duela laughed as she ran, stripping to her swimsuit as she ran. She was dressed in a purple one-piece with a diamond cut out on her stomach 'Oh man...' Robin thought seeing Duela strip ran

"Gonna join her?" James laughed

"I...Err..." Robin tried to answered

James shrugged, heading off towards the water "Look out, I'm coming in." James spoke as he ran to the water and jumped in. Starfire and Jinx smiled, diving into the water with Starfire stripping into her swimsuit like Duela did

"Brr! It's cold!" Jinx shivered

"What're you talking about?" James asked "Feels fine to me."

"You're an ice alien!" She reminded

"Oh yeah..." James swam over and hugged her, to share warmth. Jinx smiled, kissing his cheek

"Do **I** get the hugs and kisses?" Starfire asked, bobbing under the water

"Of course." James chuckled

All the while, Beast Boy was currently in the form of a dolphin, James said "No sharks"; he didn't say anything about dolphins. He was grinning, swimming around "Mummy, mummy, look! Dolphin!" a kid pointed to the water. The dolphin cheered at that

"Show off." The Titans spoke simultaneously, which made him chuckle

The rest of the day seemed to go on quite well. People were enjoying themselves, the Titans had a good swim session, Beast Boy let people pet him and let them think he was a wild dolphin; and Duela made out with Robin in the sand-dunes

Cyborg smiled as he sat with Sarah, enjoying the sun "It's nice...Being here." Sarah sighed happily

"Yea." He nodded in agreement

"Victor...Are you...Free? Sometime next week?" Sarah asked

"As far as I know." He nodded

"Well...Can we...Meet up then? Say, Thursday?" She blushed

"Of course." He nodded with a blush. Sarah smiled and held his hand. He smiled, squeezing it gently

* * *

*With Robin and Duela*

"Come on honey, I want ice cream!" Duela giggled, dragging Robin around

"Whoa! Okay, okay." Robin chuckled "Just ONE thing though."

"What's that then?" Duela teased. "Whoa-whoop!" She exclaimed as Robin picked her up bridal style. She smiled, chuckling "Wanted to cop a feel Lover Bird?" She joked

"Do you REALLY think that little of me?" He rolled his eyes with a smile

"Well I AM just in a bikini." She giggled

"And a VERY nice one..." He kissed her. She giggled, kicking a bit "Hey, easy. Or I might drop you." Robin joked. She nodded with a smile, kissing him again

* * *

*With Kom*

"Hmm..." She snoozed, soaking up the sun's rays. She was sunbathing, the sun helping with her powers to. As she turned over, she hoped that James could help put some sun-screen on her back "James?!" She called lightly

"Huh? Yeah?" James responded and got out from the sea

"Sunscreen please lover." She smiled happily, kicking her legs lightly

"Oh, sure." James answered and started to coat her back with the sun-screen, going over her slender body and feeling her curves with his hands. He smiled, seeing her orange skin glisten through the sunscreen as he rubbed it into her skin

"Hmm..." Kom purred and gently moaned, feeling James explore her body

"This feels so good." She whispered so he could clearly hear

"I-I-I-I...Err...I'm glad..." James blushed as he heard her

"You're so good James." She smiled at him "And I don't mean that sexually or like an innuendo. You're too good for us."

"Oh, right...Thanks. This makes it a LOT less awkward." James chuckled sheepishly "And I don't deserve any of YOU."

"Oh that's a lie...You deserve love...Just like everyone..." Blackfire answered

"Yea but you girls are much too good for me." He shrugged and feeling brave he kissed the back of her neck for a second

Kom smiled when she felt James' lips on her neck. "Trust me...We're just as lucky to know YOU as you for us."

"If you say so." He shrugged

"I do say so..." Kom nodded

"Okay...That should be it." James answered as he finished putting the sun-screen on her.

"Don't stop." She smiled lightly

"I...Well...What else can I do? I mean...I've covered your back." James answered

"My shoulders, arms or legs." She said "Or... Just keep rubbing my back? I can... Feel your love." She said, whispering the last bit nervously

James blushed at that...But he did admit...It COULD help his phobia "Alright... Okay." He nodded and started to rub down Kom's shoulders. Kom moaned a bit with a smile, just enjoying the simple pleasures James' loving touch gave her 'I am SO glad this isn't going awkward...' He thought

"I want a turn." Bumblebee smiled a bit, lying next to the two

"Um...I-I...Okay..." he gulped, getting a little flustered

"Fine. Help the new girl." Blackfire sighed, smiling jokingly

"You don't mind?" James asked

"No, go ahead." Blackfire smiled

"Okay...So...Where do you need rubbing? That came out wrong. That came out REALLY wrong!" James asked then realised his mistake and blushed

Bumblebee smiled and chuckled "Well I need it on my front and back, I haven't put any on yet." She winked

"...Meep." James blushed and was in shock

"It's not like you haven't seen my body before, it's on the DVD Jinx sent you for your birthday." Bumblebee rolled her eyes

"I... I've only seen the first two scenes." James admitted

"O... Oh..." The yellow and black colour schemed girl blinked in shock

"Y-Yeah...I...I can still-" James tried to answer

"O... Okay." She nodded, blushing

"Um...Okay, okay...Just the same...Just the same." he tried to psych himself up

"... Would a kiss help?"

"I...I well...I guess." James gulped. Bumblebee nodded, the dark skinned girl nervously kissing him 'M-Man...She...She's got different soft lips...' James thought. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing back softly

"Whoa...Is THAT what it looks like when we're kissing?" Blackfire whispered to herself

"A bit." Raven nodded

"I um...S-Sorry if this is awkward for anyone..." James pulled back lightly and blushed

The girls, who weren't swimming, shook their heads showing they were fine "So um...Not to be pushy...Sun-cream please?" Bumblebee asked

"Okay." James gulped, squirting some onto his hands 'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to enjoy this more than I should?' He thought in worry. But he didn't mind. As his hands made contact to Bumblebee's back, she shuddered from the cold cream but let James continue

"Wow... I can see why she was so happy." She purred happily with a smile

"I...Thanks Bumblebee." James smiled lightly

"You're definitely good at this." She nodded

"I err...Thanks." James blushed "I...Never DID get your name."

"Hmm...It's Karen..." Bumblebee answered

"Karen... So beautiful." He smiled a bit

'Looks like James has found her weakness...' Kom thought happily and she even giggled at that

"Hnnmm...That's the spot..." Karen hummed and bit her lower lip.

"O... okay." He nodded nervously

"Sorry...You just found my nice spot..." Karen blushed. James blushed, lightly pushing the spot again "AH! Hoo...Right there...!" Karen drooled. James gulped, getting to work

'I think she's enjoying this a little TOO much.' Raven blushed. She was huddled under an umbrella, reading her book

"Hey Raven...Why don't you get some sun?" Kom asked kindly

"I burn easily." She frowned "I am VERY pale, naturally."

"Oh...Shame. I think you'd look nice with a tan." Kom answered. Raven rolled her eyes at that

Coming out of the water was Kori and Jinx, both wet and exhausted. They decided it was time to ease up and lie in the sun. The two walked over, seeing the massage James was giving "Ooh...Looks like we might be just in time for a massage." Jinx smiled

"That sounds nice." Kori smiled

"...Dibs on his next massage!" Jinx called out. James blinked and blushed

* * *

*Time Skip*

James was a bright red mess after he had given all of his girl's massages. In fact his hands were still shaking because of it...He had never come into THAT much skin contact while conscious. He actually felt proud of himself

"Hey look...Sunset." Beast Boy yawned

"Wow we were out late." Robin commented

"But we had fun." Duela smiled

"I know it's irresponsible-" Robin tried to add

"Best kind." Duela interrupted quickly

"...But...It was great." He finished up

The others nodded in agreement at that. "Hmm...Guess we should head back." Jinx stretched out and sighed

"Yea. It's been fun." Bumblebee nodded

"Let's not wait too long for the next meet up." Jinx spoke

"We'll try our best." James chuckled lightly. And then, feeling brave, he kissed her and then kissed Bumblebee

"Hmm...That's nice." Both girls commented

"You're welcome." He blushed

"Hey, not to be a jerk but...Can someone help me with this stuff?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded and used her magic to pack everything away "Thank you, Raven." He answered

Raven just nodded, wrapping her cloak around her again 'Bye-bye Swimsuit Raven...' James sighed. He found himself a bit disappointed

"See you later lover boy." Jinx smiled. She and Karen kissed his cheeks before they left, waving

"I call dibs on the first shower." Duela commented "Although you can share it with me Robby."

"...Err..." Robin blushed

* * *

*with Sarah and Victor*

"I should go now. It's been nice today." Sarah smiled

"Yea. See you Thursday?" He asked/nodded

"Yeah, Thursday." She responded and kissed his cheek. He smiled as she walked away, rubbing his cheek happily

'He seems happy. This is gonna be good.' Kom smiled seeing Victor

They all smiled happily

* * *

*Time Skip*

The Titans returned to the tower after the long relaxing day "Who's for a drink?" James asked

"One for me." each of them spoke

"Later. I'm going to the shower." Duela answered and pulled Robin along with her. The others chuckled at that, smiling

"Okay, who wants what?" James asked

With Robin and Duela, she was pulling her boyfriend while going to the shower. Robin was laughing nervously as they reached her bathroom "What's the matter?" Duela asked "You seem tense."

"We've never done this before, remember?"

"I-I know...But...I thought we could just share...We don't HAVE to..." Duela answered

"No, it'd okay." He smiled

"Really? Y-You don't mind?" Duela blushed

"No." He said with a small chuckle

Duela beamed and kissed him, almost dancing with him "Let's go." She smiled

"Alright." Robin carried her again

"You know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Duela answered

"I just love seeing you like this."

"And I love being held like this..." They both smiled happily at that

* * *

*With James*

"Here you go..." James handed over an herbal tea to Raven. Raven nodded, taking the tea and being careful not to spill

"Think we'll have easy days like this after today?" Beast Boy asked

"Who knows." Cyborg shrugged

"Well...Let's make this count." James raised his mug. They all nodded, drinking happily

"Hmm...This is good...I like this "hot chocolate"." Kom smiled

"Same." Kori smiled happily

They all smiled at each other happily, ready for what might come


	19. Jump City Rocks, GO!

**Lonestar88** : BeastBoy IS the butt of the jokes because he is the comedic one who does silly impulsive things which gets him into these situations. And no he is not getting with Terra, we have already stated several times that BeastBoy DOES have a love interest coming so calm your tits

 **bioultimatrix** : Stop spamming this non-review. I have already given my opinion on this several chapters ago.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **To everyone who said this chapter rocked:** Thank you.

 **Korin Dragoon** : Well, let me go through the stories one at a time:  
 _Dragon Ball Supreme_ : That's Grey's story, so I have no idea if it WILL be updated.  
 _Albedo's Harem_ : NEVER going to be updated. It was just to get the "We want a lemon focused harem" fans off Grey's back. Here's the thing: NEITHER of us LIKE Albedo. He's a prick. If you want a story featuring Albedo check "Ben 10: Villainous Harem".  
 _Grim Tales My Style_ : We MIGHT get back to that story, though it's debatable.  
Naruko: The Kitsune's Kit: It's one of Grey's so I might not contribute to it.  
 _The Emotional Spectrum A Harem Tale_ : We've completed that story, we just have to edit it for the website.  
 _A Web of Love: Rewoven_ : Read "Emotional Spectrum" review answer  
 _Ghoul School Harem:_ We might get back to that one, but we have a multitude of stories to get through.  
 _Harry Potter Loving Death_ : Read "Emotional Spectrum" review answer

 **To everyone who wished Grey a "Happy Birthday":** Thank you for being supportive.

 **Lonestar88** : Don't worry, Beast Boy will be getting some love.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, thank you everyone! Thank you everyone for those Birthday wishes! That meant SO MUCH to me! You are all awesome!

So, here is the next chapter where James grows closer to another girl and introducing another character!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 18: Jump City Rocks!  
**

* * *

James was outside the tower, training "HA!" He threw punches and kicks against the air, training against nothing. He was practising one of the many martial arts taught to him by his mother's. He was timing himself, pushing his limits all the time. And he was just five minutes over his last time. He panted, slowing. As he slowed his timer went off. "Time out then..." He panted and had a drink from his sports-bottle. He gave a deep sigh as he finished, smiling "Break time..." He sighed and slumped into a wall gently. He smiled, looking at the sky 'What a week...Still...I haven't seen ALL of Jinx's DVD...I mean...I SHOULD but...' He thought, looking to the sky 'What am I gonna do...I mean...They DID put a lot of work into it...' He thought. But suddenly the alarms went off, meaning there was problems in town... And the city began to shake "Wh-wh-whoa! What the heck?!" James called out in shock as he went downstairs

"Titans! Jump City is having an Earth Quake!" Robin yelled

"And I DOUBT we're on a fault-line!" James spoke

"Actually we are, we're on several small ones." Cyborg informed

"...Wow, learn something new every day." James answered

"Can we fix this before the city twins with Atlantis please?!" Beast Boy called out

"Titans, Go!" Robin called

* * *

*Time skip*

As the Titans left to find the source of the earthquake, it was like it was originating in several different spots. They all got to work, helping support the buildings and getting the people out of the way to safety "Everyone! Out this way!" James spoke helping out people, while Kori, Kom and Raven held the buildings up. He looked around... And noticed a building falling, large chunks of building racing towards a group of kids "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James yelled, about to transform... When the rocks suddenly stopped in mid-air, glowing light yellow "... Huh...?" James ignored the glow and didn't fully keep his eye on it until the kids were out of the way. The girl had ass length blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black navel revealing short sleeve shirt, a dark grey long sleeve shirt under it, a set of thick dark brown gloves on her hands, a pair of daisy duke Jean shirts hugging her hips tightly and a set of strong brown boots on her feet 'Wow...Okay. Awesome.' He thought

"You okay?" The girl asked with a smile, brushing some of her long hair behind her ear as the earth came to a gentle rest on the floor

"Yeah, thanks for the save. Not to be bossy, but could you help with this?" James asked "I'm guessing you have geokenisis so you'll be a big help."

"Y-Yes. I do. I'll help." The girl nodded. She looked around sadly, as if guilty... Which only James and Robin noticed... as the girl began to help them

"James; you don't think?" Robin asked through his com-link

"Right now the only thing I'm concerned about is: saving these people. We'll figure this out later." James answered. Robin nodded, the team and the girl getting to work

* * *

*Time skip*

"Well, THAT happened...Thanks for the assist." Beast Boy spoke to the Geokinesis girl.

"You're welcome." She smiled shyly

"So what's the damage?" Robin asked

"Damage contained, freed the people from rubble and the ruined buildings are being torn down and rebuilt for stronger supports." Cyborg looked at the report on his scanner.

"Well that's better than expected." James shrugged

"Wouldn't have gotten most of this fixed without your friend here." Cyborg answered

"It... It's nothing." The girl blushed

"Helping save lives isn't "nothing". You did great." Duela answered. The girl was blushing even brighter now

"James, can I have a quick word?" Robin spoke

"Sure. Won't be too long guys." James answered and left with Robin to talk. As soon as they were out of earshot, James and Robin deactivated their com-links so they could talk in private. "What do you think? It can't be a coincidence." James spoke

"Geokenetic girl appears as an earthquake occurs and looks guilty? Definitely not a coincidence. But no evidence to say she did it maliciously." Robin nodded

"So: girl gains powers, gets scared, inadvertently causes the quake, wants to fix it." James counted off each section on his fingers. "As good an explanation as any at this point."

"And she clearly can't fully control her powers." Robin nodded

"So...What do you think? Do we help train her?" James suggested

"Keep an eye on her first." Robin nodded

"Will do. But honestly...I think she's not a bad person." James answered but agreed

"So, what's your name?" Cyborg asked the girl

"Tara...My...My name is Tara." The girl answered. "B... But people call me Terra."

"Terra...that is a nice name." Kori spoke

"Appropriate to." Beast Boy answered. She blushed, looking away. With that, James and Robin came back. Seemingly normal, from their talk

'You okay?' Raven asked

'Yeah, just had to talk about stuff with Robin. I'll tell you later.' James responded. She nodded at that with a raised eyebrow

"Why don't you come back to Titan's Tower? We'll hang out." Duela smiled

"R... Really?" Terra gasped

"Of course, always nice to meet new people." Duela answered, patting her on the back. Terra smiled widely and nodded

* * *

*Time skip*

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra were currently playing a racing game while James was with Raven "So...Robin and I talked earlier." James spoke

"Yeah, I noticed. What was it about?" Raven asked

"It was about Terra. I don't think she's a bad person, but she's a recent "meta-human". Unused to her power and she MAY have caused the quake in down town." James explained simply

"But not on purpose? That's what you were thinking?" she inquired

"Yeah, basically. We help train her how to use her powers and she'll be okay...At least that's the plan." he responded

"You think it'll work?" Raven asked

"I dunno. But we can ask and try." He answered. James soon wanted to shift the conversation to a different topic. "I um...I missed seeing you in your bathing suit..." He blushed

"It... It's basically my costume without the sleeves." She blushed

"Oh...Oh right..." James blushed "Sorry."

"Thank you." She blushed brighter

"So um...I err...I'm just gonna head to my room so..." James blushed

"Do... You want me to wear it again?" She asked nervously

"I...I would like that very much." James gulped and blushed. She blushed and nodded, kissing his cheek nervously "A...aha..." He blushed nervously. She blushed a bit, smiling "I...I'll...Just go..." James answered and tripped up slightly before getting his footing back

"You sure?" She asked in worry

"I-I err...I don't know..." He admits. She nodded, hugging him a bit "Thanks Rae..." He sighed as he calmed down "This means a lot... Thank you Rachael."

"Hm!" Raven blushed and squeaked in embarrassment

"You okay?" He asked

* * *

*In Raven's mind*

 _"What're you DOING? Go in for the kill!" Love called out_

 _"B-But what if it causes strife?" Timid asked_

 _"Come on! Come on! I want another kiss!" Happy cheered_

 _"Come on! We can do this! Pucker up and plant it!" Brave added_

 _"...*Burp*." Rudeness belched simply_

* * *

*back in reality*

"I...I'm..." Raven tried to answer ... And then pulled him into a deep kiss

"Hmm?" James hummed in shock, before accepting it. In Raven's mind her emoticlones were cheering. They soon broke the kiss, pecking two or three times afterwards "That...That was great..." James blushed

"Thank you." She blushed

* * *

*With the And'r Sisters*

The sisters smiled as the cooked dinner "Hmm...Starting to smell good." Kom smiled smelling the food

"I still say it needs more of the mustard." Kori pouted

"That might be TOO much sister." Kom chuckled. Kori just pouted and agreed "We can add some on our meals though." Blackfire answered

Starfire smiled, kissing her sister

* * *

*With Cyborg*

Vic smiled, working happily. He was working on a new processor for the Titan's computer, hoping that it could help speed things up. But he was also looking into the seismic activity. Despite Jump City getting small earthquakes on a yearly basis, they never had THIS bad an earthquake, not since at least 100 years ago. Plus if there is an earthquake, there is normally some other form of seismic activity somewhere else in the world. But there wasn't anything like that. It was like it came SPECIFICALLY from Jump City. He sighed, sitting back 'Just what the heck is going on? It doesn't make any sense...' He thought

* * *

*with Robin*

He was currently sleeping in with Duela, their bed was messy and unkempt with them inside 'This is nice.' he thought. Duela was almost purring in his arms, she was dreaming happily. Blissfully unaware that they were both still naked since last night. Sure they didn't do anything 'dirty' but still. It was quite a hot shower. They fell asleep almost right away "Hmm..." Duela hummed happily in her sleep. Her eyes blinked slowly, sitting up slowly "Hmm...M-Morning..." She mumbled to Robin with sleepy eyes

"Morning." He smiled, kissing her gently

"Hmm...What...*yawn* time is it?" She sleepily asked

"... Nine." Robin said, looking at the clock

"Hmm...S'early..." She mumbled

"Late for me." He shrugged "I'm normally up at four or five."

"You...Are a night bird..." She teased lightly

"Early bird gets the worm." He joked

"Hmm...Wings in the early morning...Wings in night..." Duela giggled lightly and snuggled him. Robin smiled, kissing her forehead gently 'Don't ever leave me...' She thought kindly. She smiled, hugging him close

'Don't ever change Duela...' Robin smiled

* * *

*With Beast Boy*

"Araw..." Beast Boy rubbed his back on his junk pile

"You okay?" Terra asked

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just enjoying a dog's life." Beast Boy answered. She raised an eyebrow and nodded, walking away

* * *

*With Terra*

Terra sighed, walking through the castle nervously 'They...They're all so nice to me...But...even after what I did...' She thought sadly and nervously. She looked down at her gloved hands, shaking a bit. No... No she won't think back to the disasters she has caused! She will control herself! She won't destroy anything! 'You have been alone for the past 6 years, you can't fuck THIS up!' she told herself in annoyance/confidence 'You WILL get through this Tara Markov!' She thought to herself. She nodded, taking a deep breath

* * *

*With James*

James was sitting in his room, noodling on his guitar while trying to think of new lyrics. But that wasn't ALL that was on his mind. Since the beach he had been wondering about the DVD Jinx had given him...And what Karen mentioned. He was tempted to look but never did it, stopping. He still wasn't up for it. Those thoughts were the last thing he wanted. He sighed. And put the guitar down 'Am I REALLY thinking about this?' he thought sadly

That was when Raven entered "James? Are you alright?" She asked him "I felt your roaring emotions from my room."

"Oh, right..." James gulped and blushed

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking her cloak off and sitting next to him

"Well I...I was thinking...About..." James gulped as he saw the cloak-less Raven.

Raven frowned and took his hand in hers in comfort "What is it James...You can trust me." Raven sympathised with him

"... Jinx's birthdays present for me." He blushed

"Oh..." Raven gained a blush. "So...You're debating whether to watch it or not."

"Yes... Wait, you know what's on it?!" James nodded before he gasped

"You accidentally shared some of your memories with me, remember?"

"Oh... Right." He mumbled "Sh... Should I watch it?"

"... WE could watch it." She blushed

"W-WE? A-Are you sure?" James blushed

"It... Might help." She blushed "You... And might help me with my emotions."

"I...O-Okay...I'll get it." James gulped and nodded. "I hid it so Beast Boy or the others couldn't find it." Raven nodded, blushing a bit "I err...You know the location is, don't you?" James asked awkwardly

"No I don't, but I understand you hiding." She nodded with a blush

"Thanks...Err...Could you...close your eyes please?" James asked kindly

"Why?" She asked in confusion

"I...There are some things I want to keep private. For now at least." James admitted. She nodded, closing her eyes James rustled through his stuff, to his secret hiding spot and pulled out his DVD "Okay you can look now...I've got it here...And that sounded WAY worse than I thought it did." Rachel opened her eyes, seeing James out the DVD in "Okay...So...From the start or...Where I left off?" He asked

"Where you left off might be good." She nodded with a blush as her boyfriend sat next to her

"O-Okay..." He gulped and skipped to the scene where he left off. Which wasn't hard since he had a "memory stop" on his DVD player.

Soon the scene reached where Jinx, in her seductive underdressed outfit, with Bumblebee sitting next to her _"Hey James. Well,seems like you've seen the first scene. Great." Bumblebee smiled with Jinx_

 _"The first two." Jinx corrected with a blush_

 _"Right. Right...So, now as your next gift...We're gonna give you a little show." Karen nodded_

Raven was silent; watching as she gently rubbed her chest with one hand and a blush

 _"Now, watch carefully; things might get a little..."steamy"." Karen teased as she looked into Jinx's eyes_

James gulped, still fully dressed but hard

 _Jinx and Karen gently kissed in the video and just held each other for a good minute. The two showing slow, loving kisses towards each other. Until Jinx began to strip off Karen._

Raven gulped, seeing how James was feeling conflicted and feeling it 'Oh...Man! This...This is...where's the where's the freaking remote?!' He thought when he suddenly felt Raven unzipping his pants and her powers wrapping around the two lovingly helped him calm down "R-Rachel..." He panted seeing this, seeing how she was helping him.

 _"Okay James...Ready? It's nothing past kissing...But we hope it's just as hot." Jinx smiled showing the dildo from the previous scene, now clean and placed it between the two's breasts._

Raven smiled, pulling James' penis out of his pants carefully while gently rubbing it "R-Rae!" James stiffened up as he felt Raven's gentle hands massaging his member tentatively. Especially as she grasped his hand and slipped it between her legs "R-R-Raven...W-Where's my hand going?" He squeaked

"Where...Where I want it...to go..." She blushed "We can do this... Together."

"Raven..." James gulped and felt Raven's nether with his fingers

"Do what comes naturally." She smiled, cautiously and slowly giving her lover a handjob. James cautiously began to move his fingers on Raven's waist, feeling the panties and the warm feel of Raven's vagina, even through her costume. He blushed as he began to gently rub the wet pussy gently

 _"James...Your cock's so big..." Jinx played into the fantasy with the dildo again_

"They...they're not wrong..." Raven blushed, leaning her head on James' shoulder. James just blushed and moaned, feeling her soft fingers slowly glide across his skin

"R-Raven...Y-You're so soft..." He moaned, feeling his girlfriend's hand on him. "Sorry if...I'm not as good for you."

"I don't play with myself often... You're actually better than I am." Raven moaned gently as her breathing grew deeper

 _"Oh James, are you about to cum?" Karen asked as she and Jinx sped up their 'titjob'_

"That was a quick scene." Raven panted, her cheeks lightly dusted with a small red blush

 _"Cum on us James." Jinx purred, licking the dildo to emulate their boyfriend._

"First time and everything..." James moaned

"First time?" Raven moaned, fake cum shooting from the dildo onto the snow white skin of Jinx and the dark caramel skin of Bumblebee's breasts and faces

"My...My first time...Touching a girl's...Parts...!" James moaned and started to twitch in Raven's hand

"First time... A boy played with mine." Raven moaned with a smile, her breath becoming faster as she neared her limit while feeling his cock pulse gently in her hand "D... Do you want to cum in my mouth or something?"

James stiffened up at that. He didn't want to be THAT forward but...He just wanted release...Raven was offering him to cum in her mouth! ... The key word was offering. She was doing what made HIM comfortable even if she felt awkward from it "I...I want..." James moaned but felt frustrated and being unable to get the words out right

Raven nodded, knowing what he wanted. She stopped the DVD, seeing that another scene was about to start, before she got in top of him. Her face was level with his dick, his head between her legs, the two being in a traditional 69 position. Raven held his cock with both hands, rubbing gently "Just... Use your fingers to keep rubbing. Okay?" She moaned, her breath brushing against the tip

"O-Okay..." James nodded 'She...She's wet...Was I...Doing it right?' he thought as he continued to rub her vagina with his fingers. Rachel moaned loudly, feeling her limit get closer and closer as she waited for James to release in her mouth "R-Rachel!" He moaned "I-I'm cumming!" Rachel did the same, the spot between her legs making hero panties and leotard damper as James' cum shot up into her waiting mouth with some shots hitting elsewhere in her face like her cheek or forehead "That...That was..." James panted, feeling relief.

"G... Good?" Raven asked after she swallowed her mouthful of sperm curiously, turning around to face him

"Yes...You...are wonderful...Rachel..." He panted lovingly. Raven blushed and smiled, gently whipping the extra cum off her face "One...One thing...Do you...want to do this...again?" James asked embarrassingly

"Again?" She asked, carefully licking the cum off her hand "Like... When?"

"N-Not now. But...Next month or something?" James suggested

"Once a month?" She asked in confusion "I wouldn't mind... If you're sure."

"Yeah...To start off. I don't want to do this every week or anything; I'm not ready for that...But...Yeah...Once a month for now." James nodded. Raven nodded and once she was sure she swallowed all the cum she kissed him gently "Ha-ha..." He blushed and smiled lightly "I um...Just asking...How're your emoticlones?"

Raven was silent at that, as if thinking...

* * *

*In Raven's mind*

 _"OMG! I can't believe we'll be doing this AGAIN!" Happy cheered_

 _"It was...Nice that we did that." Timid added shyly_

 _"HOO-HA! Get in there girl! We rock!" Brave called out_

 _"Hmm...I LOVED that flavour...I can hardly wait for next time." Love smiled_

 _"This scenario DID offer us the chance to get even closer to James." Intelligence nodded with a smile_

 _"WHY CAN'T HE FUCK US RIGHT NOW?!" Anger snapped from inside her cage_

 _"Cause if we do, we'd set him back and HE'D set himself back." Intelligence answered_

 _"BUT WE'RE HORNY, HE SHOULD BE TAKING RESPONSIBILITY!" Rage snapped_

 _"Oh shut up, this is enough." Happy pouted_

 _The other Emoticlones nodded._

* * *

*Outside Raven's Mind*

"...As expected..." Raven answered and hugged him

"... Good or bad?" He chuckled jokingly

Neither noticed, however, that they had a peeping Tom... Or should that be a peeping Terra? 'Oh...Oh my god...' Terra thought as she had seen what just happened. She backed up slowly as she didn't want to get caught...But she saw how big and how inexperienced James was. And to see how considerate both of them were to each other. She honestly felt aroused. She wanted to get close to him now...She wanted to see if she could get in this relationship with him and Raven, but mostly him. She wasn't a virgin, having slept with a few guys and girls on her travels when she had a long night or got drunk but at the same time... His kindness made her want to be exclusive to him 'I...I'm going to be in there...' She thought without malice.

She thought happily, smiling proudly

* * *

*With the And'r sisters*

The sisters where on the roof, sunbathing to get some more solar energy "Hmm...This is nice..." Starfire yawned happily. Blackfire nodded with a smile "Sister...Do you think we can go home some day? Show James?" Kori asked

"Maybe one day." Blackfire nodded

"It will be a most joyous occasion..." Kori smiled thinking on their future wedding. Kom nodded with a happy smile 'We will have a great reign...and a large loving family...' Kori thought happily. She giggled, thinking of her idea of her future. She imagined herself, Kom and James sitting in their large garden with their children playing outside, having green and purple eyes with blue hair, lightly tanned skin and wearing Tamaranian garb. She giggled happily, hugging herself at the mental pictures

'She's happy...Must be thinking of our future...' Kom thought gently. Kom smiled, before she looked at her hair and sighed 'Will James still accept me...If I am damaged?' She thought 'I still don't know what my... Defect could be. Oh Gods...Let my defect be something minor...' She sniffed

* * *

*With Deathstroke*

He was examining the earthquake results and the heroes...And he was combing through footage of the city for anything. He paused the video as he saw what he was looking for, an image taken a few minutes before the earthquake. Brother Blood talking to a scared looking girl

"Well, well...Looks like Old Blood is looking for some fresh meat..." He spoke to himself He frowned 'Don't worry Rose. I'll find you.' he thought darkly


	20. Rocks, Bee's and Magic, Oh My, Go!

**Lonestar88** : His name is Slade, Slade Wilson. His CODE NAME, his equivalent to 'Batman' to his 'Bruce Wayne', is Deathstroke. He was not called this in the show because it sounds overly violent. Ghost and I switch between them like we do with any character.

 **org 13 is best** : As we have said several times. BeastBoy is getting someone. Just wait.

 **diddyk2345:** He did not forget. But it is a VERY advanced device, even his universe is not all the way there yet. And he is working with the, to him, primitive tech of the DC universe. Plus making this device would require a lot of tech that he needs to find and buy and then he needs to build it. He wants to get home but this is big, it isn't something he can do over the weekend.

 **61394** : Slade is in the top ten of the 'Don't make mad' list.

 **The DarkEnd Dragon** : Yeah, you are right. And when writing the next few chapters Ghost and I had not noticed that either.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Terra is NOT a Yandare, I want to be clear that that. She just finds James attractive and is getting a crush.

 **SaurusRock625** : James doesn't like angst, don't worry. It won't happen.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : Err...Probably? Ah...A Jacksepticeye video...I know those well. Here's a question for everyone: Black Bolt or Jacksepticeye in a shouting competition; who's the loudest? And Wade, we've GOT an orgy story for you, leave Mighty alone.

 **To everyone who was concerned** : There will be more JamesXBlackfire scenes in the future.

 **diddyk2345** : He hasn't forgotten it. It's just been difficult with the less developed tech and everything that's been going on.

 **61394** : Yes...Deathstroke really IS one of the last people you want to make mad.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! I am back with another new game, a bit of a longer chapter to. And following last chapter, James will be getting a bit 'closer' to Raven

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 19: Rocks, Bee's and Magic, Oh My!  
**

* * *

It was about a week since Terra had moved into the Titan's Tower and she was settling in quite nicely. She felt... Happy. Robin and Cyborg felt like big brothers looking out for her, Starfire was bubbly girl who was everyone's best friend, Blackfire was the mature and smart yet snarky girl who loves having a party, Raven was by herself but she was there to help and Beast Boy? She and the shape shifter got on great! He was like the little brother she never had. And James...James was the crush she longed to have. The problem? She still didn't have her powers under control... And she refused control the others. For her...It was like living in a drama. Just like high school. Not that she'd ever gone

"Morning Terra. You're up early." James spoke as he was in some training clothes

"Morning." She nodded

"Here to see the sun rise?" He joked "Or just early alarms?"

"Couldn't sleep." she grumbled shyly

"Oh...Sorry. Anything you want to talk about?" James asked respectfully

"Not really." She shrugged

"Well...I'm going to train on the roof." James answered "You're more than welcome to join."

"No... I'm okay." Terra blushed, looking away

"Oh...Well, okay. See you in a couple of hours." James nodded and left for upstairs

"Bye." She waved a bit. She looked at him with kind eyes and felt her heart flutter a bit. She sighed, hugging herself a bit 'F-Forget it Tara...He'll never notice you...' She thought sadly. She sighed, looking down weakly 'Go back to sleep...Maybe catch some winks...'. She thought, rubbing her arms

* * *

*With James*

James reached the top of the tower, thinking who he should train today 'Raven and Beast Boy are asleep still; Kori and Kom are asleep in my bed.' He thought. He blushed a bit at that thought, looking through his matrix "Hmm...Let's see..." He thought as he scrolled through. "No, no, no...WAY to big... Would set the building on fire... I think... Not enough room... I'm good with that one." He soon landed on one he hadn't been training with recently: Warlock. With a shrugged he pressed down and transformed. As he transformed into Warlock, he felt the surge of magic flow through him. Feeling how his magic wielding mothers must feel. He smiled sadly, missing them

'Man...It must be...Must be their birthdays coming up...' He thought. He looked down guiltily, a bit angry at himself "Damn it all..." He shook and caused a small shudder in his shadow "DAMN IT!" He yelled. And soon as he finished his yell, his shadow emerged from the floor and manifested into the physical plain "... Huh?" He blinked

 **"Hmm..."** The shadowed hummed looking at James with vacant white eyes

"The hell?" James frowned

 **"Hmm..."** It repeated and vanished into the floor again

James yelled, jumping back "... What?" James sighed, walking out of the training room, now very freaked out "That was weird..." He thought to himself 'Hope that new thing doesn't bite me in the ass later.' He thought

* * *

*with Raven*

 _"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..."_ She meditated in her room. She was flouting atop her bed, going her morning exercise but her mind was far from focused. All of her emotions were all a fluster with James on their minds...That...is in Raven's mind...

Mind-ception...

Plus what happened last week with the two of them had her flustered _"Azerath...M-Metrion.._.Oh dang it..." She sighed and floated onto the bed. She sighed, running her hand through her hair 'Darn you James...' She thought lovingly. She looked into a normal mirror, wondering if she looked okay. She looked at herself in the mirror, criticizing what she saw and sighed sadly. How did James see the beauty in her?

He had Kori and Kom...Two GORGEOUS girls; Jinx and Karen...Two girls who made a pornography DVD for him. Out of everyone in the 'harem' she considered herself the most 'plane' in personality, appearance and body 'What...Am I to him...?' She frowned

* * *

*inside Raven's mind*

 _Yea... The place was in hell right now. There were klaxons, panicking emoticlones, Rage was doing a "rave-cage" dance...Yeah it was a nightmare right now... It was definitely hell_

 _"WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!" Timid shouted in fear_

 _"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Happy yelled, crying_

 _"SUCK IT BITCHES!" Rage laughed happily_

* * *

*Outside Raven's mind*

Raven didn't seem overly affected by what was happening inside her mind... Until her eye twitched and smoke seeped out of her ear "Damn it, they better not have broken anything." She whispered in annoyance

"Should I go check?" She wondered

* * *

*with the And'r sisters*

"Hmm...That was a good breakfast..." Kori smiled. Kom nodded in agreement at that "Do you think James is okay?" Kori asked

"Most likely." Kom nodded "Probably out training."

"Hmm...Maybe we should check on him?" Kori asked

"Of course." Kom agreed

The two sisters got up from their seats and started to look around for their shared boyfriend/fiancée. They soon reached the roof, seeing James there "Hello James." Kori spoke

"Huh? Oh, hey Kori. Hey Kom...What're you doing up here?" He asked kindly

"You." Kom smiled, kissing him quickly

"Oh...Right. That's a reason." He smiled. The two nodded in agreement at that "Just asking...What do you think of Terra?" He asked inquisitively and kindly

"She's nice." Kori smiled

"She keeps to herself a bit though...But I don't think that's a bad thing." Kom added

James nodded in agreement with that, not saying anything. He smiled, holding them both close "Hmm..." The two girls smiled both abreast of him

"Anything you two want to do today?" he asked gently

"Besides cuddling you?" Kori responded

"Yes besides that." He laughed

"Maybe we could go out?" Kom asked

"Any ideas where to?" he wondered, looking at the peaceful blue sky above Jump City

"Hmm...I dunno...In town?" Kom suggested

"I kind of want to take Terra to do the shopping. Her cloths are ragged and old." Kori admitted

"Oh, that's a good idea." James nodded "So how about I come to?"

"You want to come along? Really?" Kori smiled

"Yea, I am your boyfriend." James nodded, admittedly feeling as if he had signed his death warrant. Kori and Kom beamed at James for saying that. And he felt his back shudder in fear 'What have I done?' He thought

* * *

*time skip*

"Y-You don't have to do this for me." Terra spoke nervously

"Nonsense!" Blackfire laughed

"You're our friend. It's something friends do." Starfire added

James wanted to say something but... Bags. Lots and lots of bags. How is it, that a universal similarity is "Almost every woman wants to buy a store full of stuff" in bag form? He sighed, putting the bags down as he tried to find an alien to help

'Come on, give me something strong...' He thought and saw a four armed figure in his watch. He smiled, transforming. He stood a clear three feet taller than Kori and Kom. His four forearms and shins were plated with guards, his waist was covered in kneecap length shorts and his torso was covered by a leather hide jerkin. His body seemed to be made out of a red organic metal of some sort, slight spikes on his shoulder and elbow. He had four narrow yellow eyes and slight fangs poking out of his gums "Okay...This...Is gonna take some getting used to..." James spoke, his voice sounding a bit like metal groaning. He reached down, picking up the bags with his four arms "Light as air." He smiled and walked with the bags...For about one step as he noticed that his weight had increased and caused an imprint of his feet in the concrete slab "... Huh, super heavy." He commented lightly "Careful... Careful..." He spoke, beginning to tiptoe.

"You okay?" Blackfire asked

"Just...Unused to this alien. That's all." James answered in his new form, walking tentatively

"You sure?" Starfire asked

"Well...Unless if you want to help with these; please?" James asked

"I will." Terra smiled

"Thanks..." He handed over some of her bags. She smiled and blushed, brushing some of her hair behind her ear 'Okay. THAT is cute.' He thought kindly. The four walked back to the tower carefully "Thanks for helping." James spoke...Before his matrix started to bleep "Already?" He blinked in shock, being reverted to his human state

"Wh-Whoa!" James gasped as he felt the weight of the bags on his person... And then he fell face first "Ow..." He groaned

"And we're only a few feet away." Kom commented. Starfire smiled, picking some of the bags up

"Thanks Kori..." James spoke picking himself up from the floor.

"Fine, I'll help to." Blackfire rolled her eyes, talking some of her own bags

"Thanks Kom...Don't worry, I've got these." James spoke

"It's only fair." She smiled, showing her eye roll was a joke

"I know. Thanks girls." James responded. The girls smiled, kissing his cheeks "Ah-hoo-hoo..." He laughed goofy even as he blushed a bit

"Y-You always do that?" Terra asked

"Do what?" Kori asked innocently

"K-Kiss...Like that." Terra answered

"He is our fiancée." Kom shrugged

Terra gasped at that, not expecting that answer... and getting a bit upset even though she hid that fairly well

"Hey! You four going to stay out there all day?" Duela called down from the roof.

"What are you doing up there?" James called

"Tanning. What're YOU doing down there?" Duela answered

"We went shopping." He shrugged

"And you didn't invite ME?" Duela joked with a pout

"Robin's your boyfriend, he should take you." Komand'r rolled her eyes

"Trust me; I can't carry all the stuff she wants." Robin called out

"Hey!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes making Robin gulp nervously

"I know how you feel dude." James laughed

* * *

*time skip*

"Thanks for a great day out James." Kori spoke

"Hey, no problem." He answered. They had put the bags away and where setting up a party while Terra went to get changed "Just hope this isn't too much for her." James spoke looking at the party decorations

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Cyborg smiled, Beast Boy looking conflicted

"Dude, what's up with you?" James asked their green skinned teammate.

"Nothing." Beast Boy shrugged

"O-Kay..." James commented

"Everyone hide, I hear her coming." Duela cheered

"Quick, quick, quick!" Beast Boy spoke turning into a sparrow. Everyone laughed, hiding

"Guys? Guys...Where are you?" Terra asked. She was now wearing a set of square yellow framed goggles in her head, a black shirt sleeve stomach revealing tee with a yellow 'T' in a yellow circle, tight yellow shorts, some thick beige gloves and yellow trainers "Jeez, where's the light..." She looked around

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they suddenly turned the light on, Raven being a bit blander and sounding less exited than the others but still noticeable

"GAH!" Terra leaped into the air and landed on the couch in a surprised shock

"You okay?" Delia asked

"WH-What was that?!" Terra panted as she calmed down

"Surprise, you're officially a Titan." Robin smiled

"I-I'm a what?" Terra gasped

"It's your surprise initiation." James answered. Robin came forwards, holding a Titans Communicator

"This...This is mine?" Terra gasped as she was given the communicator.

"Yea." He nodded

"Guys...I...I don't know what to say..." Terra gasped

"That you'll join?" Cyborg laughed

"I...I...Yes...Yes I'll join!" Terra nodded with a smile

"We'll help you hone your powers as well." Robin smiled, shocking Terra

"You TOLD them?!" She yelled at Beast Boy suddenly "I trusted you!" She said, not giving him the chance to reply, before she ran, crying

"Ter..." BeastBoy started but Robin put his hand on his shoulder

"Let her be, she'll calm down." Robin said

"Robin... You're crap with people." James deadpanned lightly, not trying to be mean, before turning Nechrofriggeon and flying after Terra

"...You got told." Duela thought aloud, the others nodding in agreement

* * *

*With James*

"Terra! Terra, wait!" James called out

"WHAT?!" Terra snapped as she came to a stop, rocks rising around her

"Terra, Beast Boy didn't tell!" James answered as he gave a sudden stop

"What?" She gasped

"Beast Boy didn't tell. Robin and I knew about your powers before this. We didn't say anything until you were ready." James explained "And honestly, it was kinda obvious."

"Y-You KNEW I caused the city to fall into chaos? And you STILL trusted me?" Terra asked in shock

"Because it was an accident." He smiled

"Yes...Yes it WAS an accident. I didn't mean to destroy the city." Terra confessed, confirming his thoughts as she nodded weakly "I got scared... And made the land react violently."

"People get scared. It's natural...We can help you Terra...All of us can." James reassured her. Terra looked down in fear and sadness at that, feeling ashamed "Terra...There's no reason to be afraid. We'll help. I promise." He soothed, hugging her. Terra felt James' warmth hugging her body. She felt safe with him. She whimpered, hugging him "It's alright...its okay..." He whispered

* * *

*elsewhere, time skip*

In a secret lair... AKA a large facility... Deep in the mountains near Jump City was HIVE Academy. This was the current home of Jinx and Bumblebee, the location where budding evil blossom into beings of destruction. Little did they know of the two spies in their ranks. But all of them were busy with their headmaster's plans. Plans that would bend the city and then the world to them. The students who went to HIVE where either children of villains of kids who wanted to be villains 'Excellent...Excellent...It's coming together...' A menacing voice thought. Sitting alone in an office, was Brother Blood

He was the headmaster of HIVE academy; he was an older looking man with white hair and a slim build. He was wearing white robes with red accents. He smiled, looking over the reports on his table 'Mammoth and Gizmo have done well during the past few weeks.' He thought, noticing their raising grades "Jinx and Bumblebee are doing fine as well..." He added, looking over the reports of his top two students "Excelling...Fantastic..." He muttered to himself. "But their social lives have turned more and more private as of late..." He frowned at that 'What could be so important to them that would cause their isolation?' He, for a moment, considered looking into their minds before he decided it was unimportant. True it would give him clarity, but he somewhat respected their privacy. ... Well he really just didn't care and this wasn't needed information

"Bah, whatever. I don't have time with the frivolities of young adult girls." He waved off. He put the papers down, sighing happily 'Soon the world will know the name: HIVE and Brother Blood.' He thought triumphantly 'And my lord shall reward me greatly.' He smiled, standing up slowly

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Jinx smiled, doing her homework "Hmm...Should be...This." Jinx thought aloud and wrote down her answer. She smiled, swirling her pen as she finished "Ha-ha...Ah..." She sighed and leaned back into her chair. 'I wonder if James is up for a talk?' She thought. She hummed, tapping her chin 'Probably do it when I meet up with Karen.' She thought. She shrugged, smiling happily

* * *

*With Karen*

Karen was in the gun, training against other HIVE students "Grr-grargh!" Mammoth threw punches and kicks to Karen's body but kept missing. She had shrunk down and dodged the attacks

"Ah, what's the matter big guy?" Karen smirked "Having trouble?"

"Stop shrinking!" Mammoth snapped

"Why, too small for ya?" She teased before she shot a blast into his crotch

"OW! Cheap shot!" He swung down to his crotch, missing her and punched himself in the groin. He whimpered lightly, falling face first onto the ground before curling into a fatal position

"Oof...Even **I** felt that one..." Gizmo answered

'If you even HAD one.' Karen thought. She flew around a bit before growing again, hands in her hips with her legs lightly crossed right in front of Mammoths face "Nice try, better luck next time." She smirked

"Grr...Dumb shrinker..." Mammoth groaned

 **BANG!**

Karen huffed and walked away, having slammed her foot into Mammoth's jaw and nose breaking his nose and some of his teeth. She crossed her arms, storming off 'Didn't HAVE to be rude. Could've lost with some dignity.' She thought in a huff. She stormed through the halls, everyone backing up from the 'Queen Bee' "Oh, hey Bumblebee. Are you-?" Jinx spoke as she caught Karen in the halls. Before Karen grabbed her and dragged her back to their room "Whoa! K-Karen! What's going on?" Jinx asked in shock from being pulled by her "cuddle buddy"

"That bastard!" Karen snapped

"What? What's happened?" Jinx asked as they entered their room, Karen sighed and told the story, leaving out no details "...Stupid Mammoth..." Jinx sighed "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"No, he's an asshole." She sighed

'Spending too much time with Gizmo...' Jinx thought "Come here..." She hugged her. Karen smiled, hugging her "I was going to call James...Maybe that'll help brighten your mood." Jinx whispered into Karen's ear.

"Sure." Karen nodded

"Awesome." Jinx smiled and pulled back to grab her communicator. Karen chuckled, calmed down now "There ya go." Jinx smiled as she opened up the communicator and started to contact James

* * *

*With James*

James as humming, playing his guitar lightly "Hmm...No. No that won't work." he frowned as he crossed out some lyrics he was testing out when suddenly his phone went off "Huh? My phone." James spoke grabbing his phone and flipped the lid. "Hello?" He asked kindly

 _"James!"_ Jinx smiled

"Hey Jinx. You're cheery today." James commented

 _"Because I'm talking to my babe, duh."_ She chuckled

James chuckled at that. "Is Karen there? Or is this a solo call?"

 _"I'm here to blue boy."_ Karen greeted

"Hey...You look nice, you know? Both of you do." He answered

 _"It's a phone call smart ass, you can't see us."_ Jinx laughed

"And by the sounds of it, you DO look nice." James laughed

 _"Flatterer. Lucky we aren't there or you might be getting lucky."_ Karen teased

"I-I well...I aha..." James became flustered at that thought

" _And 1 point Karen already."_ Bumblebee cheered

"I-I...Um...You-You caught me off-guard with that." James explained

 _"We always do love."_ Jinx grinned

"Yeah...Yeah I guess you do." James chuckled lightly

 _"How have you been?"_ Jinx asked

"Fine...Just fine. We've got a new member of the team: Terra." James explained

 _"... A girl."_ The two frowned

"Well yeah...We're-we're just friends." James explained "She's really nice; I'd think you'd like her."

 _"... Okay."_ The two said, secretly sharing a glance

"Yeah, she's a good person." James answered

 _"Do you want to talk about anything?"_ Karen asked, changing the subject

The three chatted for nearly two hours about random things. It was refreshing and nice for them. Just talking about anything and nothing. And it made James feel closer to them "Girls...It's been nice talking to you." James spoke kindly

 _"You to James."_ Jinx smiled

"Jeez, look at the time. I better go." James frowned looking at his watch

 _"Okay. Bye."_ Karen pouted

"I'll see you soon." James answered on a kind note.

 _"Bye."_ The two said, hanging up

As James closed his phone he smiled...And feeling inspired he started to write down new lyrics. The two where a massive help

* * *

*With Jinx and Bumblebee*

"That was great." Karen sighed happily as she had now calmed down

"Yea." Jinx nodded, the two laying in their backs in their (now) shared bed

"...Think we'll meet up later after this week?" Karen asked

"We are nearing break." Jinx smirked

"Meet up with our bae." Karen smiled

"Sure." Jinx nodded, kissing her lightly

"Hmm...That felt good..." Karen hummed

"Yea, I love chocolate." Jinx teased

"And I LOVE testing my luck." Karen added

"Oh, testing your luck?" The pink haired one grinned

"Heck yeah..." Karen flipped on top of Jinx. Jinx grinned, the Gothic luck controlling girl rubbing the black and yellow clad girls back and sides "Hmm..." Karen smiled and kissed her while she stroked Jinx's body

"Man you're built with a sexy body." Jinx purred

"Duh, so are you." Karen teased, purring on Jinx's body

"Well I'm slim and sexy, you're curvy and buxom." Jinx chuckled

"And you know it..." Karen kissed her again and again.. Jinx smiled and moaned a bit

'If only James could see us now...!' They thought. They both blushed and smiled

"...You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jinx whispered

"Another video?" She snickered "Oh yes...A bit more "risqué" this time."

"Risqué? We did a full on lesbian scene as the final one." Jinx laughed

"Oh yeah...Think he's watched that yet?" Karen asked

"No way." Jinx shook her head "He wouldn't go too far too soon."

"Yeah...I agree...Doesn't mean we can't plan his next present though." Karen nodded in understanding

"Yea." she grinned

"Get to work now...Or later?"

"... Go get the camera." Jinx grinned

"On it." Karen nodded and went to grab the camera for their second DVD for their boyfriend

* * *

*time skip*

"Oh...Oh...god...That...That was good..." Jinx panted as she and Karen were finished with their last scene.

"Hmm. And it'll be fun to edit." Karen joked with a smile, kissing her pale shoulder

"Hopefully we won't have to do this for long. Otherwise we'll be addicted to lesbian stuff." Jinx teased

"But then when James is finally ready to do it, we'll be addicted to that after the first time." Bumblebee joked

The two of them laughed at that and got up slowly. "Let's hope we don't take as long as last time editing this stuff." Jinx spoke

"Not MY fault you sound hot when you moan." Karen pouted

"YOU were licking me." Jinx answered

"And the video was hot." Karen shrugged

"Oh hell yeah..." Jinx smiled

* * *

*With the Titans*

Terra was outside the base with Robin and Cyborg, the leader helping her with her powers while Cyborg analyzed them to try and further help "Okay, ready Terra?" Robin asked

Terra gave a nervous nod but readied herself to help lift up a small section of earth so that Cyborg could have a starting point analysis. Her hands where surrounded with yellow energy as her eyes glowed yellow, a small chunk of rock getting a yellow glow as it slowly rose from the ground

"Okay, that's great Terra...Can you keep it in the air for about a minute?" Cyborg asked as his data was compiling

"Y... Yea." She nodded nervously

"Okay, just keep it there." Cyborg spoke as the data was going quicker than the suspected minute. "Okay, you can drop it." Terra dropped it with a crash, rubbing her wrists lightly 'I didn't mean literally.' Cyborg thought

"What're the results Cyborg?" Robin asked

"I can now see how her body reacts when she uses her powers and how her powers works, and therefore I have theories on her limits. And by extension I can confirm she is a born meta-human, not from an accident or magic." He informed

"A-A "what-human"?" She asked

"A person born, given or trained with powers." Robin answered simply. "You're in the first category."

Terra nodded, brushing hair behind her ear again "So, what's next? What do you want me to do now?"

"Lift as many small pebbles as you can up to your eye level and hold them there for as long as you can." Cyborg instructed

"Okay. I'll try that." She nodded and lifted up, to at least, eighty different sized pebbles. About three minutes later she dropped them all, sweating "So...How...did I...Do?" She panted

"Very good, I'd estimate." Cyborg nodded with a smile

"Thanks...I'm kinda sleepy now..." Terra fell to the soft grass and sighed. She was quickly asleep, breathing peacefully

"Guess her powers take her out more quickly." Robin spoke

"Considering what it does to her mentally? Not surprised." Victor said as he looked over the data

"Mentally?" Robin asked

"Her powers work on brain chemistry and emotional state." Cyborg explained

"So...Like Raven?" Robin asked trying to draw a comparison

"Most likely." Cyborg nodded "It is a bit strange however."

"How's it strange?" Robin asked crossing his arms

"Well it's not directly TIED to her emotions like Raven's are, it's the fact her emotions produce chemicals that mess with her powers." Cyborg explained "Her powers are controlled by intent but her emotions mess up the signals."

"So if she's trying to use her powers...And she's happy, that screws it up?" Robin asked as he wanted to use a positive emotion rather than a negative one.

"No. Positive emotions seem to make the powers stronger from my scans. Or... 'stable' emotions. 'Erratic' emotions are bad." He corrected

"Got ya." Robin nodded "What can we do?"

"For now all I can think of is make her some medication to help her reduce mood swings, you train her in martial arts disciplines and Raven teach her to meditate." Cyborg shrugged "She CAN learn to control it, it will just take time."

"That's a good idea Victor." Robin nodded. "I'll tell Raven."

Cyborg nodded, looking at his data

* * *

*With Raven*

Raven was brushing her hair, thinking how to change herself to look better for James as she felt more and more self-conscious. She thought that if she might have dyed it or changed her clothes, that might make her look more appealing... Maybe shorten her hair? Spike it? Add some red streaks? Would that help? She tried to imagine it...Show an illusion of herself with that style of hair...But she was just so flustered she couldn't think about it. She groaned and sighed, putting her head in her hands "What am I gonna do...?" She frowned. She sighed, taking a sip of her tea 'And why do I want to change how I look just for a guy? I mean I like James but... is this what love does to people?' she was trying to calm down, but her emoticlones were having trouble settling down

* * *

*inside Raven's mind*

 _"Why don't you go for that hairstyle? You looked great!" Happy called out_

 _"We'll look like a dork." Rage scoffed_

 _"J-James wouldn't like it..." Timid whimpered_

 _"But we'll never know unless we try!" Brave rebutted_

 _"I suggest we hint at it to him, not outright say it." Intelligence said, but was ignored_

 _"...Burp." Rudeness responded_

* * *

*outside Raven's mind*

'Maybe I should do it in a form of spontaneous feeling. Just something to get him to notice me.' Raven thought and that was, of course, when James entered

"Rae? You alright?" He asked kindly "I felt your emotions from my room."

"Y-You did?" She blushed feeling flustered

"You blew up my TV." He joked

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Raven winced, berating herself

"I can fix it." He smiled "So, what's wrong?"

"I...I'm just..." Racen stuttered

 _'Tell him!' Happiness yelled_

 _'Show him what you're feeling!' Brave added_

 _'Tell him what's making you anxious!' Love called out_

 _'Fuck him already!' Rage yelled_

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed, holding her head as she cried

"RACHEL!" James called out and went to her, hoping to calm her down "Rachel! Rachel, what's wrong?"

"THEY WON'T SHUT UP!" she cried

James panicked as he didn't know what to do. So he hugged her to let her cry into him, but maybe...If he found her mirror, she'd be better. She cried gently, calming down in his arms after a few minutes "Raven...Raven, it's okay...I'm here..." He soothed her.

"They won't leave me alone... They're so loud and screaming at each other... They've never been like this." Raven cried lightly

"Raven, Rave...Rachel...Look at me...It's...It's cause...you're in love...I know because...because **I** feel the same. My emotions...Go crazy...Whenever I think of Kori, Kom, Jinx, Karen...YOU...You drive me wild." Raven's eyes widened, blushing and in shock. And her emotions all froze "Jeez, Rachel...I...I love you." He confessed "I love all of you and I love the others, with all my heart."

"... You do?" She whispered

"Yes...Yes I do...And...and whatever's going on in that beautiful mind of yours...You can tell me." James answered

"... I... Feel like I'm not beautiful enough to be with you." She whispered

""You're not...Beautiful enough to be with me"?" He repeated as a question and when she nodded he had to answer "Raven...You...are SO wrong! You ARE beautiful!" Raven blushed, looking away "No...Don't look away..." He gently spoke "Rachel...I love you...And you ARE beautiful, to me."

"R... Really?" she asked in shock and happiness, she wasn't use to feeling like this

"Really, really." James nodded and kissed her gently on her lips. "So...What...what was on your mind?"

"... Huh?" she blinked

"What was causing you distress...That's...that's what I mean." James answered

"... That." She admitted

"Oh...Right..." James blushed "Cuddle?"

She nodded, hugging him as they layed down on the bed 'You're too good for me James Tennyson...' Raven smiled as they cuddled

"Rachael Roth, you are delusional." James smiled "So... What SPECIFICALLY where you thinking about before I walked in?"

"Well... About having a bit of a 'make over' to look better." She admitted

"A make over? Well...What were you thinking?" James asked

"Cutting my hair a bit... Spiking it a bit... Maybe some red highlights and a new costume." Raven admitted "Maybe."

"So..." James ran his fingers through her hair "The ends here...Keep it short and...tipped red...And a new costume..." She nodded, blushing at how gently he was touching her "Well...I'd be a hypocrite if I said that you should change...But...I think...That'd work for you." James admitted as he stroked down to her cheek "But only do it if YOU want to change it. Maybe think about it, talk to the Kori and Kom for ideas if you really want to. Its your choice and I will support you. But I think you're perfect no matter what."

"James Tennyson...I knew it..." She teared lightly due to love and joy. "You ARE too good for me." James carefully whipped the tears away, chuckling nervously "Can...Can I show you, what I was thinking? As an illusion." Raven asked

"Sure." He nodded. As the two sat up Raven cast a small spell and imagined herself as what she wanted to change. There stood a full copy of Raven, but her hair was spiked at the bottom with red tips "Huh... Yea it does look nice." James nodded "I didn't know you could do this with your powers."

"It's...It's a recent thing." Raven blushed

James nodded, turning to her and kissing the gem in her forehead gently "Well, again, it's your choice. You are beautiful how you are." He smiled

"Hmm..." Raven snuggled in close to him from that. He smiled, holding her close once more. But... He felt like he had to do something more to comfort her 'James...' She thought kindly as she wrapped herself in his arms. James was still... And then began to kiss her shoulder, slowly going down "Hmm...J-James...?" She gasped lightly, feeling her breathing getting heavier. James smiled shyly, slowly kissing further down her arm "James..." She blushed. He soon stopped kissing her arm and, instead, started kissing her stomach "Ah! J-James...Wh-What're you...Hmm...!" She purred

"You need comfort." He said, fighting his own fear and uncomfortableness as he kissed down her stomach even while covered by her leotard

"James..." She mewed in his touch, feeling herself tingle. James smiled, slowly kissing lower "J-James...Th-That's...my..." Raven moaned

"I know." he nodded, moving the leotard out of the way gently. He looked down at Raven's exposed area...And he was blushing red. This was the first time he saw THIS in real life and this close. He closed his eyes and sighed before he began to gently try to kiss around her private area

"Hmm! J-James...!" Raven bit her lower lip as she felt James kissing her private area.

"I... I'm gonna make you feel real good." He sighed, kissing her pussy and slipping his tongue inside slowly

"HMM!" Raven gripped to the bed sheets in shock as she felt James penetrate her with his tongue, feeling him inside her with just oral. She was shocked by the pleasure

'She...She's "sweet"? Is that the right word...?' James thought as he continued to kiss and prod Raven's private area.

"O... Oh! Yes!" Raven gasped and moaned

'Raven...Don't ever think you're not beautiful...' He thought as he rubbed her gently with his thumb since he was still VERY inexperienced. He just tried his best

"J-James...! I...I feel...Tingly!" She blushed "I... I'm gonna cum!"

'She...She's gonna cum? C-Cause of me?' James thought in shock, but he was happy about it and then his eyes widened as her juices sprayed on his face

"AH...!" Raven scream-moaned as she came. 'M-My first...' She thought

"Did...Did I do a good job?" He asked as he pulled back. She nodded with a happy smile "Are you...going to be okay now?" James asked kindly. She nodded again, the smile still on her face

"Good..." He got up and lied next to her.

"That... Was amazing." She whispered, hugging him

"Anything for you..." He whispered back. She smiled, blushing

Outside their room, Kori and Kom were in shock and awe as they saw James pleasuring Raven. They were peaking in, a bit wet "Sister...That was..." Kori blushed

"Yeah...I know..." Kom nodded "I want him to do that to us."

"Is that what lovers do?" Kori asked

"Yea." She nodded

"Well...Let's not force him for this..." Kori answered

"But he did it for Raven!" Kom whined

"Should we just ask then?" Kori asked

"... Yea." Blackfire nodded with a grin, licking her lips a bit

"Let us knock first?" Kori asked

"No, later." Kom shook her head "Okay...We'll leave Raven and James have this moment." The sisters left, trails of wetness going down both their legs

* * *

*that night, HIVE Academy*

Jinx and Karen were sleeping in a single bed, still naked as their DVD was rendering. When a small alarm they set went off "Hmm...Karen...Karen...Alarm..." Jinx mumbled. Karen yawned, rolling over "No...Not on me..." Jinx teased

Karen yawned, the two sitting up slowly "Hmm...I think the DVD's done..." Karen commented

"Time for us to be spies." Jinx reminded

"Yeah...One can only hope though..." Karen frowned

"We've got luck on our side!" Jinx reminded as she put her stockings on, being slightly seductive as she rolled the black and purple stripped stockings up her leg

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forget." Karen laughed and stuck her tongue out cutely.

Jinx giggled, putting on her dress. Karen got her clothes on quickly as well...While she noted Jinx's butt...SO cute. The two soon snuck out of the room, walking through the academy slowly. Jinx and Bumblebee continued through the academy, until they reached the main computer servers "I'll keep watch." Jinx smiled

"Okay." Bumblebee nodded and went to work with the hack.

Jinx focused on looking out, away from Karen and down the hallway 'Luck powers...don't fall asleep now.' She thought. She chuckled a bit at that thought, smiling

In the computer room, Karen was downloading the information from the main files. "Nearly done." She smiled. As she scanned through the documents, she noted a file on James... She frowned, opening it while the other files downloaded

 ** _Name: James. Last name: Currently unknown_**

 ** _Affiliation: Teen Titans_**

 ** _Powers: Watch, Hand to hand combat._**

"... That's it?" She blinked

"What's it?" Jinx asked

"James' file." Karen answered

"And?" Jinx asked

"They REALLY need to update." Karen said simply, yet suspiciously. Why was there next to no information here?. Jinx nodded and once the download was finished they snuck back to their room "That was a bit easy." Karen whispered "Not that I'm complaining."

"It always is." Jinx nodded, twirling a sparkling finger

"Just hope we can keep this up." Karen added

"When we are we run." Jinx said simply

"Okay." Karen nodded "...Twenty past two...Took longer than I thought." She frowned

"Well time to get some sleep again." She smiled

"Yeah...Nude again?" Karen asked

"If you want." Jinx giggled and started to strip.

"... Wanna keep the stockings on?" Karen joked as she stripped

"...You know what, no. I've got these." Jinx answered and pulled out a pair of fluffy bed socks. Karen just laughed, smiling "Got you a pair, too." Jinx added Karen snickered, kissing her


	21. Plasmus, GO!

**BlackXANA:** What?

 **diddyk2345** : As I have said, we have not forgotten. It is just VERY hard for them to make with the lower tech level and such.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **diddyk2345** : No we didn't.

 **Drift219** : Thanks very much Drift.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Glad you're enjoying it...Though what's with Wade?

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I AM glad you all liked last chapter, it was real cool. I hope you all like this one to. And for those of you who want Beast Boy to get lucky, well here's the chapter with what you wanted.

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 20:** **Plasmus, GO!  
**

* * *

Brother Blood entered a secret doorway in his office, walking deep into the base of the mountain that HIVE Academy is built into. As he reached a secret room the touches on the walls came to life on their own, revealing a crying naked man tied up and held in a satanic ritual circle "I hope you are ready for the ascension Master Trigon has been kind enough to give you!" Brother Blood grinned as he picked up a ritualistic knife

"N... No... Please... Please stop!" The man, 24 year old Jeremy Richards who until today was an average man who was happily engaged and worked for a nuclear power plant, cried until his voice turned into loud, pain filled screams for what felt like hours until... they stopped

"Rejoice, at your rebirth... Child of Trigon." Brother Blood laughed as he stood tall, blood covering his body and cloths. A pink/maroon blood was pouring out of the dead Jeremy's wound... A massive gash in his chest that spread the chest so wide it looked like you could fit an entire phone book into it easy... And disappeared. Brother Blood walked away and grasped a random book, opening it carefully "Now to find the next one and your coming, my Lord, will be one step closer." Brother Blood laughed

* * *

*Elsewhere*

A purple/pink/maroon blood appeared out of nowhere and fell into the dirt near a nucular power station. It began to absorb the radiation and the muddy sludge that was around it, slowly growing and taking form... And it roared

* * *

*With James*

"That's it, you've got it!" James smiled "Nearly there! Come on, set it up! Faster!"

"I'm trying!" Terra panted

"You can do it, you're nearly there!" James urged

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed...

 **"YOU WIN!"** the fighting game Terra had been playing called, the two Titans cheering and double high-fiving

"Take that you dumb ass boss!" Terra grinned, the two having been stuck on the for an hour

"Holy crap! Man that took ages!" James panted and laughed at their victory

"Yea." Terra nodded, brushing hair behind her ear

"I don't know about you but...This game is more of a "wind up" than a "wind down"." James chuckled

"Totally." Terra nodded with a snicker

"So err...How's your training going?" James asked

"O... Okay I think." She nodded

"Well that's good. How're you liking the tower?" He asked trying to make conversation

"It... It's nice." She nodded

* * *

*with The And'r sisters*

The sisters where sunbathing atop the tower, absorbing sun light "Hmm...Sister..." Kori asked

"Yes Kori?" Kom responded

"Sister...Do you need a drink?" Kori asked

"Nah, I'm good...You need one?" Kom responded

"I would not mind the lemonade." Kori smiled

"You and lemonade..." Kom chuckled as she got up and poured her sister a glass

"And Mustard!" She smiled

"And mustard...I can't believe we drink it together." Kom added

"It is the most delicious combination." Kori smiled and drunk their drink

'Others might disagree...' Kom sighed and continued to bathe with her sister.

* * *

*Inside the Tower*

Victor smiled, typing away on his computer 'Alright...This should be it.' He thought. He smiled, sending the file he made to Sarah "Hope she likes this." He commented as the file was sent. He smiled, relaxing back

"Hey, Cyborg. You down here?" Beast Boy asked as he came down with a bag of popcorn

"Yes." Vic chuckled

"Oh cool. I got some popcorn; want some?" Beast Boy asked as he opened the door

"Sure." He nodded

"Here, y'are." Beast Boy spoke. "Hey, you think I'D get a girlfriend soon?"

"Maybe." Vic shrugged

"You don't sound sure...You think I'm a lost cause?" Beast Boy whimpered

"No idea man, you just need to find the right girl." Victor admitted

"Yeah...Yeah you're right...Battle Brawlers Mega Punch Out?" He asked diverting the conversation

"Sure." He smiled

"Thanks man."

* * *

*With Robin*

Duela and Robin were currently sparring with each other. Duela was currently trying to get in an uppercut kick. And... Yea. She was doing better but still not great. Her legs were still giving her problems, but one trick she learned often came in handy. "Whoa!" Robin panicked as she leaped at him and landed in his arms so she could kiss him. He stumbled, holding into her as he kissed back

"Hmm...Mwah!" Duela loudly kissed him. She pulled back with a grin... And then flipped them in midair, pinning Robin by sitting on his chest

"Oof!" Robin grunted

"I like having you under me." Duela teased "And I think I win!"

"Okay, okay...You got me..." He smirked as he felt Duela's firm buttocks on his chest. But he reached up and slapped said firm butt, making her 'meep' and jump up lightly, letting him flip them and for him to pin her "Now I got you..." Robin smiled

"So dominant." Duela teased

"I try." He smiled and kissed her. She smiled, kissing back happily "Hmm..."

* * *

*With Raven*

 _Raven was meditating, reorganising her mind with Intelligence 'Stillness...Calm...Serenity...' She thought. She was walking through the library of her mind, making sure it was all in order_

 _"Let's see...I have A-I already done, we're currently on "J"." Intelligence spoke_

 _Raven nodded, the two looking at the J section of the mind-library. Inside were several sections on James and other "J" items, but the books pertaining to James had little hearts around them "Where the hearts necessary?" Raven blushed_

 _"Love insisted. Those are the only books she reads... Besides those about mother." Intelligence sighed_

 _"Oh..." Raven nodded and pulled one book out with James' name on it. She brushed her hand over the cover, looking at what aspect to do with James this book was about "Hmm..." She hummed and then opened it; it revealed her first meeting with James. The first memory of their meeting. Seeing him go against the other male Titans to protect Starfire "Hmm..." Raven smiled and sighed as she put it back gently, in the shelves again but then the two suddenly heard Happy laughing_

 _"Huh? Oh, Happy. It's you." Intelligence spoke_

 _"What are you looking at?" Raven asked as the two walked over_

 _"Bath time!" Happy smiled, showing them a childhood memory_

 _"Bath time?" Intelligence and Raven thought as the memory played. It was Raven, at age... Three or four. She was in a bathtub full of bubbles, giggling and laughing as she splashed, with an older looking Raven in a white cloak bathing her_

 _"Mother..." Raven whispered She cried gently as she saw how happy they once where_

 _"It's...It's okay to remember Raven..." Happy whispered. Raven cried gently, wishing her mother was here_

 _"Oh Raven..." Intelligence and Happy hugged their source._

 _They were so worried "It's alright...It's okay..." Happy tried to reconcile her_

 _"It's okay." Intelligence added_

 _"I miss her..." Raven cried_

 _"We know." The parts of her nodded_

 _"Here...Blow." Intelligence spoke handing over a tissue. Raven took it, sneezing "Better?" Intelligence asked_

 _"*Sniff* better..." Raven nodded. Her emotions smiled at her_

* * *

*With James*

James smiled as he got back to work on his music, letting Terra play the game herself 'Hmm, hmm, hmm...' He hummed internally trying to find his lyrics and tone. He just relaxed, working quietly "Hmm...Nah...That won't work..." He whispered

"You okay?" Terra asked

"Yeah...Just...Trying to work some lyrics." James answered

"Lyrics?" Terra blinked

"Yeah...This is a kind of hobby..." James nodded. Terra nodded with a smile "I've been doing this for a while...Still not..."Rock Star" level, but...Not all bad." He chuckled

She nodded with a small smile "I'm sure they are fine."

"I um...I'm sorry if I interrupted the game." James apologised

"No, it's fine." She smiled

James smiled lightly and then put his pencil and paper down and started to strum his guitar. He bobbed his head with the music a bit, mumbling lyrics under his breath. Terra just listened happily, listening to James' talent. She smiled, playing to the tune "If there's a problem...they've got your back..." James mumbled as he played, that was the only discernible sentence Terra caught. She looked away from her game, focusing on James He soon got to another section of lyrics were he got just before counting. "...Titans. Go..." She smiled, looking at his hair and his handsome face "Well...What do you think?" James asked kindly

"Hot... I mean good! Good!" She nodded, blushing

'H-Hot?' He blushed "Um...Thanks." That was when the alarms went off "Oh man, we've got to move!" James spoke as he got up. The Titans quickly moved, gathering

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked as they had arrived in the main room

"Some... Creature is attacking the nuclear plant." Robin frowned

"Well then, let's go sort it out." Terra spoke

"No Terra, you stay here." Robin frowned

"What? Why?" Terra asked

"Terra. It's a nuclear plant." Robin deadpanned "Those and Earthquakes aren't good."

"Oh...Right...Just...Just trying to help." She frowned

"It's just safer without you." He nodded "If Starfire and Blackfire JUST had their Star Bolts then I'd ask them to stay for this mission to."

"But with our range..." Blackfire deducted

"Too important to lose." James sighed "We'll be back soon."

"Plus super strength." Cyborg added

"Yeah, that too." Beast Boy nodded

"...You've got popcorn in your hair." Terra commented

"Oops." Beast Boy quickly found the piece and ate it.

"Come on, we've got to move." Robin answered

* * *

*time skip*

"Okay guys, we're nearing the nuclear plant." Cyborg spoke from the Titan Plane. Unfortunately they were able to improve the planes design and they were still limited to five cockpits

"I'm just sort of glad I don't have my knees in my throat." Beast Boy spoke

"Yea." James nodded, sharing Raven's cockpit

"You okay James?" Raven asked with the coms off

"...Kinda...snug...If I'm honest." He blushed. She nodded in agreement at that 'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts!' James thought as he tried to remain focused on the mission. The plane soon landed, the cockpits opening 'Oh thank GOD!' He thought

"Stay alert; we don't know what's coming out of this." Robin spoke. Everyone nodded, getting into their fighting personalities right away

 **"Grr...ARGH!"** A distant voice roared from inside the nuclear plant

"...Sounds like a horror movie!" Beast Boy answered

"And I'm the black guy." Cyborg grumbled

"We won't let it come to that." James answered

 **"ROAR!"** The sound got closer as it broke the walls of the nuclear plant and oozed out.

"I am the scared." Starfire whispered

"We've got you covered Kori." James answered

 **"B-URGH...!"** The creature bubbled and expelled a large "burp" from its body, it looked like a pile of sludge with large green eyes and teeth. Standing there... Was a pink/purple goop thing

"What the...actual...Hell?" Duela asked in confusion

"Warning, it's giving off radiation!" Cyborg called "Not to dangerous levels but we don't know! No life signs inside that thing!"

"Well then, we better contain it before it spreads!" James spoke cycling through his aliens but then the sludge stood up

"Oh...That's not good." Beast Boy spoke

 **"ROAR!"** The pink/brown sludge proclaimed and threw some of its body at the titans. It was humanoid with some green... Blobs on its body

"Move!" Robin ordered as they dodged the disgusting creature

"What IS that thing?" Blackfire groaned

"Looks like "The Blob's" ugly cousin." Beast Boy answered and transformed into a dinosaur to attack it... And then he was encased by the slime, screaming "Bleh! Oh god! It's everywhere!" He shouted

"How about we freeze it?" James spoke turning into his Necrofriggian form. He took a deep breath and blew it out... But nothing happened "The heck? My ice breath isn't working!" James called out

"The stuff it's made out of doesn't freeze!" Cyborg replied "It has... Well... I guess you'd call it a 'salt' effect."

"Oh bloody hell!" James shouted "OOF!" He called out as he was hit with some sludge

"James!" Both of the And'r sisters proclaimed as they shot off some star-bolts at their enemy. The monster roared in pain as it was split in three, the three splitting apart

"Oh...THAT is disgusting." Starfire frowned

"Raven, try and contain one of them." Robin ordered as Duela and he tried to hold one of them back... And yea, it was clear all three where alive

"This looks like my "magic putty" stuff I made back in Gotham." Duela commented

"Did THAT ever come to life?" Cyborg asked shooting at one of them

"No, but it SMELT worse than this lot." Duels admitted. The creatures morphed into insectoid looking things

"Oh...Hell no." James groaned as he phased through the sludge "What now?"

"No idea!" Raven frowned, shooting Anti-Light blasts. The creatures tried to reach out and grab the titans but due to their energy attacks, they held them back.

"We need something to get rid of all that sludge!" Beast Boy called out

"Or put it all in one spot and try and get rid of it!" Blackfire added

"Energy seems to work, but we need to wash it away or something!" Raven spoke. James' eyes widened, messing with his Matrix

"What're you doing?" Cyborg asked

"Improvising!" James called out and found the silhouette he needed 'Don't mess with us now!' He thought and pressed his matrix, transforming into his selected alien. He flinched, feeling an exoskeleton forming around him as his body changed. His body was a dark blue and plated like a lobster's; his hands had sharp tips and were curved at the joints, like spikes. His shoulders and chest had barnacle like protrusions on him, like they were naturally attached. His legs looked like a lobster's tail that was split in half and just as plated. His face was armoured by a silvery metal mask with only his eyes showing, his mouth looked clamped shut until it was unleashed, like a predator's

"The hell is that?!" Robin yelled

"An evolved alien from my world's Andromeda Galaxy!" James' voice spoke, though his mouth didn't move. And as he extended his arms his hands shot off jets of pressurised water at the three sludge monsters. The beings screamed in pain, backing up in pain "Guys, can't hold them back forever!" James spoke

"I've got them!" Raven spoke, pinning the sludge creatures into a corner with her anti-light. The others let up their attacks, panting

"Thanks guys." Duela commented as the sludge creatures disintegrated into diluted slime

"So gross." Robin sighed and nodded

"They gone now?" James asked as he let up his attack. They all looked into the bubble of anti-light and saw the large pool of... Gunk blasting around, trying to break out

"Okay, THAT is disgusting." Duela spoke. The creature started slamming around violently until, eventually, it stopped moving

'Just hope Cousin Lucy doesn't know about this...' James thought in worry, as he liked his Lenopan cousins. The 'goop' began to fade away until a naked male body lay there

"It's a human...He looks okay though." Raven spoke

"But I didn't detect any life signs." Cyborg frowned

"...Is he dead? Oh...Maybe your scanners couldn't see through the radiated sludge?" Kom asked as he transformed back

"I'm still not picking anything up." Cyborg sighed

"Could...Could he be a...?" James thought as he transformed back and his Matrix began to scan the human. The results where: No alien DNA "No...He's not a Lenopan..." James sighed

"Lenopan?" The team asked

"I'll tell you later..." James answered

"He could be a "Meta-Human". That's always a possibility." Beast Boy spoke. Raven nodded, lowering the forcefield

"What do we do now?" Duela asked "Send him Iron Heights?"

"No idea." Robin frowned as the guy began to awaken

 **"W... Where am I?"** He muttered, his voice slightly echoing while he sat up slowly shocking everyone

"Um...You're in Jump City." James responded to the man's question. "Do you know who you are?"

The man opened his mouth before he screamed, falling back as his body shook in pain with red lights glowing on his body **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Oh no!" Kori panicked

"What's happening?!" Beast Boy added

"I'm also shocked, HOW is he ALIVE?!" Cyborg added

"ARGH!" The man yelled as the red lights continued to glow on his body, like they were internally burning him and then his body began to turn purple and 'melt'

"Holy crap!" Duela screamed in shock seeing what was going on.

"What...What's going on?!" Beast Boy asked. In seconds the man was gone and the gunk creature was back!

"Oh hell no!" James spoke "Raven: shield!"

"On it!" She nodded and quickly wrapped him up again. But the thing roared, sending them all flying... And the creature ran

"Damn it..." Robin groaned

"THAT was WORSE than a scary movie..." Beast Boy commented

"Yea." The others nodded

"What do we do now? Go after him?" Kom asked in confusion

"I...I dunno. We need to get back to the tower and get more information on that "thing"/"person"." Robin answered

"Those markings... They looked satanic." Raven frowned

"Satanic? Like..."Occult, Cthulhu, apocalyptic" satanic?" Beast Boy asked

"Exactly." She nodded

"So this thing has something to do with Brother Blood." Robin nodded

"What could he want with "Sata Nic"?" Kori asked

"Close Kori..." James sighed, although he smiled

"Rae, is there anything in your books about this?" Cyborg asked

"Why do you think **I** know?" Raven acted defensively

"Cause you're the sorceress. You're the "mage" of the team." Beast Boy answered "You're teaching James magic, maybe there's some "hocus pocus" in those picture books we can find."

"And you think I have ALL of my books MEMORISED?!" She snapped defensively "Heck, I have not even read half of them! And this is DARK MAGIC! You know... BAD STUFF! I can look but you expect me to know?!"

"I..." Best Boy shrunk into the form of a rabbit and hid from himself.

"Raven, calm down." James spoke up. "He was saying: WE look through the books to find something." James answered. She nodded, blushing with a frown

"Beast Boy, you had a great idea. We'll search through the books and we'll figure out what Blood is up too." James spoke, reassuring his teammate. He nodded, returning to human

"Let's head home...We've got a lot of work to do." Robin spoke. Everyone nodded, walking off

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Terra was waiting in the tower, bored as hell "So...BORED!" She grumbled "And I've already beaten that video game." She sighed, rubbing her forehead 'I wonder what James is doing...?' She thought as she was now upside down on the sofa. She blushed a bit at that thought. Though... she DID attribute it to being upside down on the sofa. That's what she told herself 'He's kind...Gentle...Looking out for others...' She thought. She didn't know how her mind kept wandering to this subject but she didn't mind TOO much

She flipped herself back over and lied on the sofa to regulate her blood again "So bored!" She yelled again, five minutes later as the Titan Plane returned "Oh thank GOD!" She sighed and slumped back...and landed on the floor as she forgot she was on the back of the sofa "... Ow..." The doors opened and the team walked through

"Terra...Why are you on the floor like that?" Kori asked innocently.

"... I tripped?" she blinked

"Then you must've tripped on the sofa." James sighed and helped her up.

"Yea... Thanks." She nodded with a blush, looking away

"So, what happened at the fight?" Terra asked, wanting to know.

"We stopped it...But we might have a bigger problem." Kom answered

"And it escaped." BeastBoy added

"Oh...Right...Was there anything I could've done?" Terra asked

"Not really." Robin assured with a smile

"Oh...Well is there anything I can help with now?" Terra asked

"Sorry Terra, no." Cyborg said "Robin will be going through missing person reports, I need to analyse this thing, James and Raven are going through her books to try and find any clues and BB, Star and Blackfire are flying around Jump City in case this thing strikes again."

"So I'm stuck on the side-lines..." Terra frowned

"Sorry Terra." James flinched

"I feel like a hindrance..." Terra frowned

"You aren't." Robin assured

"Kinda feels like it though..." She frowned and left for her room.

"I'll go talk to her." James spoke. The others nodded, James following Terra "Terra; Terra, hold up." James spoke

"Huh? Oh...What do you want James?" She asked sadly

"Listen, I'm sorry." He frowned, stopping

"You're sorry?" She blinked

"Yea. I'm sorry we are making you feel useless." He said

"Oh...Right...I know...You don't mean it intentionally." Terra answered

"You're our friend, we do care about you." James nodded with a smile "You aren't a nuisance. You're a great help."

'He is...THE nicest boy...I've ever met...' She thought kindly to him and she even blushed a bit

"You okay? You look a little flushed." He asked noting her blush

"Y... Yea. I'm fine." She nodded with a blush

"...Must be the blood rushing from your head." He thought it was that.

"Yea." She nodded

"Let me go get you a drink and...we can talk." James spoke kindly

"Don't... You need to read?" she asked

"Hmm...True...talk later then?" He nodded then thought

"Yea." She nodded

* * *

*With Raven*

"Those symbols..." She frowned, pouring over her books. She knew those symbols and they were...Very, VERY...Dark magic. Magic that should NEVER be enacted….. Magic of Trigon

"Why...Why would Brother Blood be stupid enough to do this?" She wondered in fear. But then she remembered what Deathstroke had told them... How Brother Blood worshiped Trigon... 'Oh no..No, no, no!' She thought

She stumbled back, hugging herself "He...He can't...He CAN'T come here!" She whispered in fright "I won't... I won't let him!"

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Any sign of the guy?" Beast Boy asked as he was in hawk form

"Not here." Blackfire frowned

"I have found nothing so far." Starfire added

"Darn it. How hard is it to find a giant goop of a guy?" Beast Boy asked

* * *

*elsewhere*

The purple gunk slipped into a random home, forming into its humanoid shape **"Gah! Haa...Ahh...Haa...Ahh..."** The man breathed heavily and looked at himself in fear. His mind was nothing; it was pure instinct like a wild animal **'Hungry...Hurt...!'** The man thought in his primal mind. It crawled into the corner, hugging itself weakly. It started to rock back and forth in a foetal position, thinking "Safe" over and over, on its primal mind. It just wanted the base things every human...Or whatever he was now.

And then it growled with a grin

* * *

*time skip*

Robin and Duela were currently looking over the "Missing Persons" database to find who fits the mystery guy's description. "Man, a lot of people go missing." Duela frowned

"I know..." Robin added looking through the files. "Let's filter this down to Caucasian males..."

"With brown hair." Duela nodded

"Brown hair...How old do you think he was?" Robin asked as he input the data.

"... He looked... About... 24?" She shrugged

"Mid-twenties...And...Good there's only four people who've disappeared." Robin spoke bringing up the profiles "Do you see him?"

"Hmm...Him, that guy...I think." Duela pointed to number 2.

"Jeremy Richards, 24. Has a wife and two children. No known siblings." Robin read off "Father was, apparently, never around. Mother was a Satanist and died when Jeremy was 9, she committed suicide. He was a good kid, straight A's. Worked as the safty inspector at the plant the creature attacked."

"What about the two kids?" Duela asked sadly

"The wife is in the hospital, badly hurt from a car crash. The children where nearly killed in the same car crash which is where he went missing, they are alive as well but one will never walk again and the other is in a coma." Robin read off

"...Life's a cunt isn't it?" Duela felt horrible for asking

"Yea." He nodded

"So what's old "Jer-Bear" been up to?" Duela asked "Still working at his job?"

"He WAS in the car crash, where he disappeared." Robin corrected

"Right..." She frowned. Robin nodded, sitting back "Guess we've got BB and the sisters to report back in." Duela sighed

Robin nodded in agreement at that "And hopefully Cyborg has got some leads." Robin added

* * *

*With Cyborg*

Victor sighed as his computers ran scans in samples of the creature that they had gathered "What are you...?" he wondered as he looked at a sample through his high-powered microscope. He could see the many, many different chemicals he was having trouble working out "I need a specialist..." he frowned And there was only one specialist he knew...

His father.

He sighed, grabbing the phone. It was a long while since Cyborg...Since VICTOR, had called his father.

Since he was turned into a Cyborg

The phone rang and he waited for the person to answer on the other side _"Hello?"_ A kind voice asked

"Ah..." Victor's voice got caught in his throat. "H-Hi...Dad."

 _"Victor."_ He nodded

"Hey...How...*Sigh*...How're you doing?" Victor asked

 _"I'm good."_ He smiled repeated

"That's...Great...It is." Victor sighed "Listen, I...I've got something to send you."

 _"Of course."_ He sighed and nodded

"It's a DNA sample; it's something I and my friends have recently acquired." Victor answered

 _"Go ahead."_

"Okay; just so you know...It's nothing I nor my friends have seen before." Victor added

 _"A potential challenge? Thank you."_ His father said in excitement

"No problem." Victor answered. He typed away, sending off the data

 _"Okay I've got the data."_ Victor's father responded _"And... Wow. Okay, this is crazy."_

"Really? What's crazy about it?" Victor asked

 _"Well for one it's like the DNA is constantly melting before reforming and melting again."_ His father explained _"Second there is an insane amount of radiation in each cell."_

"The DNA's melting and reforming...And it's radioactive...That would explain it..." Cyborg frowned

 _"And it's unstable... Like it's trying to become plasma or something."_ His father continued

"Trying to become plasma...Thanks dad." Cyborg answered

 _"I'll let you know if I find anything else."_ His father nodded

"Thanks again dad." Cyborg sighed and hung up. He sighed. That was the hardest call he ever had to make 'Damn...' He thought sadly, he hadn't called his dad for a social call...But for Titan work and even then he hadn't forgiven his father for what happened.

* * *

*With Beast Boy*

The green teenager was running around, sniffing "Beast Boy; do you have anything?" Kom asked through her communications

"Nothing, the smell of garbage and the smell of the guy is a bit mixed up." Beast Boy responded

"Maybe we should head back?" Kori suggested

"I don't want to admit it...But we may have to." Kom nodded

"Okay, see you girls back at the tower." BeastBoy sighed as he turned human 'Dang it...' Beast Boy frowned. He was angry with himself, walking for a bit as he passed a strip club because he was in the seedier part of town "Oh...No..." He blushed. "Oh...crap, what've I done?" But... At the same time... He WAS a teenage guy "Hmm..." He pondered and imagined in two separate bubbles. On one hand: be a responsible teenager and head back home. Which was depicted of a stick figure of himself heading back to Titan's Tower. On the other hand: BOOBIES! ...There's no need for visual explanation. So he walked towards the club. He looked at the front of the club it said: Island Exotique 'O... Okay. Let's... Let's do this." He thought nervously, walking into the place cautiously

As he entered he saw that the place was filled with men wearing casual clothes and even business suits. There were waitresses wearing short shirts and shorter shorts. The smell of booze and hum of smoke lingered and filled the room; in the middle of the room was the platform where he saw a woman wearing only a G-string thong and a cowgirl hat, she had short cut red hair and C-Cup breasts, she seemed to be in her early thirties...but the light was a bit unkind to her. The music from the DJ booth was slowing down as the dancer was finishing her routine, her thong strapped with different domination notes. _"There we go: Cowgirl Connie!"_ The DJ spoke as he swapped the music over while the men were whistling and baying for more, to the flirtatious "Connie".

'This place is... Crazy.' BeastBoy thought as he walked around, finding a spot and sitting down 'Here I guess.' He thought as he sat almost near the base of the platform.

"Drinks?" A waitress asked

"Beer, whiskey..." Some of the men spoke

"Drink, young'un?" The waitress asked Beast Boy

"*Gulp* W-Water." He answered nervously

The waitress raised an eyebrow at that "Hmm..." She looked at him with an examining look. Beast Boy gulped and looked nervously at her "...First time?" She asked

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked

"First time in a strip club." The waitress repeated

"Yea." He nodded

"Ah, you want to remember it. Gotcha." The waitress nodded, then the music soon changed "Looks like "Wilde" is up."

"Huh? Who's Wilde?" Beast Boy asked as the waitress left.

 _"Now, from the deepest parts of the Forbidden Jungles...Come "Wilde Child"!"_ The DJ spoke as he played a tiger's roar and played music fitting the setting. BeastBoy's ears perked up, his attention fully pulled to the stage

Strutting out onto the scene was a girl in a white tiger costume, covering her arms, legs and body. But on her head was a pair of tiger ears on a headband. She had orange/red hair down to her shoulders with blonde tips; her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes were a light green; she seemed to be a bit older than Beast Boy, maybe 20-21. As she spun her "tail" he costume broke away revealing her slender lightly tanned body, C-Cup breasts and supple ass. Her "tail" was a separate part of her costume, part of her thong. The men were cheering for her as she began her striptease and dance.

BeastBoy was entranced by her, something about her making his heart flutter. She looped her legs around the pole and began to spin, lifting herself from the ground. Her breasts going up, or in this case, down to her chin. BeastBoy licked his lips, something about this girl seeming... Almost animalistic. She seemed to purr and growl seductively at each of her patrons, all of them waving large denominations for her. And him being highly connected to the net of the animal kingdom's life ensance, those purrs and growls where really effecting him. She collected up her money from the other patrons and seductively tucked them away into her thong and bra. She continued to purr and growl while crawling on the ground like a jungle cat to Beast Boy. BeastBoy gulped a bit and growled lightly back, although a bit confused why she was going so far from the stage to go towards him

 _"Whoo! Looks like Wilde has chosen her new plaything!"_ The DJ laughed as he seemed to know what was going on.

Wilde seemed to climb back up and walk down to Beast Boy's chair, going so much as sitting on his lap. Beast Boy gulped but didn't react too much. Wilde continued to grind against Beast Boy's waist, teasing him like a predatory animal with her mate. Using her tail, she used it to stroke against Beast Boy's cheek...And then he kissed his opposite cheek. He blushed, not sure if he should touch her or not. He was so amazed and confused he didn't notice her tail had moved. She winked at him, then pulled back up to the stage and walked off in an erotic style. "Rowar..." She purred and gave a "cat claw" motion with her left hand.

"... Roar..." He mumbled a bit, doing the claw motion back nervously. Beast Boy was on his own with that, each of the other men were cheering and whooping for Wilde. They were hooked lined and sunk by her performance, they just seemed to ignore Beast Boy 'Oh boy... That girl.' He thought

"Your drink." the waitress spoke handing beast Boy his drink.

"Thanks." He said, downing it quickly.

* * *

*time skip*

'Whoa...That...That was cool.' He thought a while later, still blushing about "Wilde" and her lap dancing. Time passed but he couldn't get that tiger styled girl out of her mind 'Oh dang it...I've got a "tiger itch"!' He thought and groaned. He looked around, having gotten tired of sitting in one place for so long. He was looking around, trying to find some girl to get a private dance from "Excuse me, 'scuse me." Beast Boy moved from his spot and slid through the crowd. He was looking around, trying his best to find a good woman. Some of them looked okay, but they kinda acted bitchy. And others were...Just a bit old for him. Others were also very hot but they just didn't seem... Right 'Maybe I just need some air...' he sighed and left through the front door. He rubbed his temple, sighing in relief as the smell of smoke and alcohol was finally gone "Fresh air..." he breathed deeply and started to pace slowly. But then he heard screaming "What the?" He gasped and ran to the screaming. He saw Wilde being mugged! "HEY!" He called out before he turned into a tiger. He roared, the man seeing it and screaming before he ran "Yeah, you better run!" Beast Boy shouted and turned back to normal "You okay?" He asked kindly to a shaking Wilde

"You... You became a tiger?" She blinked in shock

"Huh? Oh yeah...I err, I guess I did." Beast Boy nodded. The girl looked at him in amazement, her tiger ear twitching a bit "Err...Did your ear just-" Beast Boy began to ask before she stopped him from speaking

"Ssshush!" She said, covering his mouth before she stood up revealing she was wearing an ankle length trenchcoat to conceal her cloths

"Hmm? Hoo...hmmmy." Beast Boy hummed saying "Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Come on." She nodded, walking away

"Okay..." He nodded and followed, looking behind to make sure no-one was following them. It didn't take him long to realise they were going to her house 'Oh heck! Is-is she?! No, don't be stupid Garfield; she's bringing me here to stop me spilling her powers.' He thought '... DOES she have powers?'

"Okay, get inside." Wilde spoke seriously

Garfield Logan nodded, doing as he was told as he entered the small apartment "Um...Nice place." Beast Boy spoke

"It's shit." She said simply

"So...I guess you're a meta-human?" He asked rubbing the back of his head

"Yes." She nodded

'Guessed it.' He thought. "So...Nope, not gonna ask." He was going to ask WHY she was a stripper, but he'd figure that would be incredibly rude.

"You want to know why I'm a stripper?" She deadpanned "ALL I have are my cat ears and my tail. No real powers. I can't get a normal job because of them. I'm flexible and could have been a gymnast but... Again... Won't be accepted because of my 'additions'. The ONLY job I could get IS this." She frowned

'Well shit, now I feel terrible.' He frowned "So...What's your name?"

"You know my name." She frowned.

"I mean your REAL name, not your stage name." Beast Boy answered

"...Summer." She frowned "Summer Wilde."

"Summer Wilde..." He nodded before he blushed "If I'm honest...Your "additions"..."

"What about them?" She asked, her ears folding down a bit with her tail wagging a bit aggressively

"I...err...I find them...Cute." Beast Boy blushed

"... Cute?" she blinked

"Yeah...I err...I like them." Beast Boy admitted as he looked down with a blush, her tail wagging nervously

"I just...Thought you deserved a truth." Beast Boy spoke

"A truth?" She frowned

"Well, yeah." Best Boy answered "Mine that say's "You're cute"." He answered. She began to pur lightly, her tail zipping around faster "I...I take it that's good?" he asked, though he KNEW what a cat's tail zipping meant. She nodded, walking towards him slowly "I...Should...Should...I...?" Beast Boy asked getting flustered

"Should you what?" She asked, taking off her trench coat

"I...I...Aye-aye-aye...!" He blushed seeing her tiger print thong and bra, her lightly tanned skin and her C-Cup breasts. His animal side was roaring for him to take her

"So...Do you like?" She purred into his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

"Y... Yea." He nodded

"Good... Because I'm going to give you a private, PERSONAL, dance as the ks for saving me." She grinned

'Oh!' Beast Boy thought in happiness. 'Brain...Don't fuck up on me now!' "Okay..." He smiled nervously and instinctively kissed her

She just moaned and let the 'stronger male' dominate her, although she didn't give up. Beast Boy felt her push against him, trying to let her push him onto the bed. But he took control, pushing her onto the bed and lightly pinning her "Mrow..." She purred, pretending to be submissive.

"You're so hot." He growled lightly, his blood pumping

"I try..." She teased, slipping off her bra, revealing her nipples to him. She didn't know why she was being so forward... Oh no, wait, she did. This was her mate now, she just knew it

'She...She's beautiful...She...She's my...' Beast Boy thought in shock and an urge to mate with her 'My mate!' he thought, biting her neck and drawing a small amount of blood marking her

"AH! Ah...Hmm!" Summer moaned

"I... I'm going to keep my job..." She said as he released her neck, rubbing her breasts

"Really? I guess...That makes sense..." Beast Boy nodded sadly

"You're still my mate... The only one that can touch me... That can fuck me..." she purred

"So...I'm your first...?" He asked

"Yes." She looked up at him with a grin and she grinder her crotch against him "So... What's your power?" She moaned gently

"S-Shape...Shifting...Into...Animals..." He answered moaning

"Oh? Can you change individual parts of you?" She grinned

"I...It's more of a..."full body" thing but...Yeah...I can." Beast Boy nodded

"Then you have zero reason to worry about me running off with someone else." She grinned, teasingly

"Oh... OH...!" He blushed and his eyes widened "Yea." He grinned "So...Do...Do you...Want to..." He asked

"Of course babe!" She grinned "Mark me! Make me yours!"

"I...Okay..." He nodded with a primal snarl, feeling his animal side take over.

"How do you want me?" She asked

"Like a wolf..." He smiled. She smiled and flipped over so she was on her stomach under him "Oh..." He growled happily and rubbed her ass, pulling down her panties off… well, more like ripped them off

"Plough me...My mate..." She purred feeling his waist rub against her.

He nodded, reaching down and pulling his pants down and his member was erect, though it was only a few inches long. 'Come on BB, think BIGGER!' He thought trying to change his member to something more substantial... And he quickly OVER compensated as he got a horse cock "Hope you can handle this..." He smiled nervously

"Is...Is that a...?" Her eyes widened

"Yep." He nodded "Want me to make it a bit smaller?"

"Yes...Something...Something more...manageable..." Summer asked. BeastBoy nodded, shrinking an altering his cock. It was now a more manageable size. But it was at least 9 inches long "That...That feels better." Summer smiled. He growled in her ear lightly, sliding in slowly "Hmmnn!" Summer moaned as she felt Beast Boy slowly penetrating her pussy

* * *

*with the other Titans*

"I wonder where Beast Boy is?" Duela commented as a friend

"He's DEFIANTLY late." Terra nodded, a bit worried for her little brother figure

"He's probably wandering around like a lost puppy...Want me to go find him?" Cyborg asked

"Be careful." Robin nodded

"I will do. I'll stay in touch." Cyborg responded and left. He walked through the tower, smiling as he saw his lovely T-Car "Hey there girl." He patted the hood gently and got in. He smiled, rubbing the inside of the car lovingly before he started it "Atta girl." He smiled and left with the car purring like a kitten.

* * *

*With the Titans*

"... We should visit the wife and kids tomorrow." James frowned

"Huh?" Kori and Kom asked

"The wife and kids of this guy? We might be able to help them of vet some helpful info." James shrugged

"Oh, the poor man." Kori answered

"We thought you were talking about Cyborg." Kom added. James chuckled nervously at that

"So where do the wife and kids live?" Raven asked Robin

"... They're in the hospital." He sighed

"Oh...Damn..." Raven frowned and flinched at that.

"Yea." He nodded "Rae...Robin and I will talk to them. You four keep an eye out in case the guy makes a reappearance." James spoke. The others nodded in agreement at that

"What do we do now?" Duela asked

"I think just wait for Garth and Vic to get back." James shrugged

"Okay." Kori sighed

Everyone nodded, sitting down "...Anyone want to watch some TV?" James asked

* * *

*with Vic*

"Come on BB, where are you?" He wondered as he was looking all over for him. He was driving around randomly when the T-Car's in built phone rang "Hello? Beast Boy?" He answered, still keeping his eyes on the road.

 _"No, it's Sarah."_ His girlfriend's voice answered

"Oh, sorry Sarah. How're you doing?" He apologised and asked

 _"Good."_ She smiled with a laugh _"I guess I caught you at a bad time."_

"What? No, no, not at all." How're things at the school?" He added with a bit of a lie

 _"Good. I actually wanted to ask if you'd like to come over and be a guest speaker sometime this week."_ She explained gently

"M-Me? A guest speaker at the school?" Cyborg asked

 _"You're the epitome of 'living with a disability' Victor, it will really help them."_ She smiled

"Well I..." Victor felt honoured and also nervous. "...What time do I have to be there?"

 _"Sometime during the school day, we can easily set it up for when you're free."_ She smiled

"Oh right." He nodded 'Better make it count and talk the team.' He thought, tapping the console "I'll get back to you tomorrow, okay?"

 _"That's fine...Love you."_ She answered kindly and nervously

"I... Love you to." He said nervously while smiling lightly and with that, and amicably they hung up. "Wow..." He smiled. He smiled lightly at what happened, looking at the sky "Huh...Nice end to the day." He thought to himself

* * *

*with Beast Boy*

"Oh man... That was good." Beats Boy panted, himself and Summer laying under the covers of the bed

"Not bad for your first time." She smiled

"H-How'd you guess?" he asked

"I can tell..." She teased "Plus you DID say."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha..." He blushed and looked to the side. "I guess I did."

"But...I find that cute about you..." Summer lay on Beast Boy's chest, hearing his breath and heartbeat. Garfield Logan smiled proudly, hugging her "Hmm..." She smiled happily 'With you...My mate...I feel happy.'


	22. Cure, GO!

**Drakonslayer21** : Yes Victor, Garfield and Dick now have their lovely ladies.

I also have a Young Justice fic on my page but I have canceled it after the announcement of season 3. I am planning on doing a mass upload of all of the chapters that Ghost and I have written for that story when Season 3 premiers.

 **Seb** : This is THE last time I am saying this! THEY HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THE INTER-DIMENTIONAL PHONE! IT IS JUST VERY HARD TO MAKE WITH DC LEVEL TECH, PLUS IT IS STILL EXPENSIVE!

 **Drift219** : And, as you saw, he is connected to Trigon as well.

 **Wampire2** : She is an OC.

 **thecrabmaster** : She is actually part of a theme we are building with this second part of the story. Secrets.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : Oh...The reference.

 **OmegaEntertinment** : I'm a little confused at your conversation...so, I'm just going to assume that it's a good thing.

 **Wampire2** : Summer is an OC.

 **To everyone who praised Summer's introduction:** Thank you very much.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter! I am glad you all enjoyed this fic!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 21: Cure,** **GO!  
**

* * *

Terra lookes around nervously as she, James and Robin entered the hospital "Good morning, nurse." James spoke respectfully to the on-duty nurse.

"Morning." She nodded

"We're here to see..." James spoke, trying to remember the people's names.

"Amanda, Skylar and Johnathan Richards." Robin said

"Ah, I see...Friends of the family?" The nurse asked respectfully

"Does it look like it?" Terra snapped lightly "We're the Titans."

"...I had to ask. It's a precaution." The nurse responded with an irritated tone at Terra's tone

"We are here to talk to them about their husband/father." Robin said with a sigh

"I see. Well, I'll take you too them...But don't expect any immediate answers." The nurse forewarned them

"We know where he is." Was James' simple answer

"...I'll lead you to them." The nurse spoke seriously. "Follow me please." The three nodded and followed. The passed through different rooms until they arrived t a room which held three patients. One was a 20-something woman and two children not even in their teens

"Thanks Nurse." Terra spoke. She nodded, leaving

The three knocked politely and entered. "Mrs Richards?" Robin asked

"Yes?" She asked

"We're the Titans...We've news on your husband's status." Robin spoke

"What... What's happened to him? Wh... Where is he?" She asked nervously, in fear but with some hope

"He's alive. We thought you should know that first." James spoke

"Oh... oh thank god!" She cried gently, smiling

"Mummy...?" one of the boys spoke to their mother.

"What's wrong baby?" The woman asked in worry

"I heard...Daddy's okay?" The boy asked

"Yea, your Daddy's okay buddy." James smiled, remembering his younger siblings and how they worried about their father

"Yay!" The boy cheered and went to hug his mother. Well, he did so with some trouble

"Oh, my boy..." She sighed happily

"But... There are some problems." Robin's said awkwardly

"What problems? What's happened?" Mrs Richardson asked

"Someone has done... Something to your husband." James sighed "He was somehow the given powers but...He is trapped in his own body. His body is acting almost like some form of animal, bestial. Instinctual."

"Oh god!" She retreated "Who...Who'd do that?"

"We don't know." James frowned "But your husband is in there... Somewhere."

"Find him...Find him...Please." She responded

"We will." Terra nodded "We just need some help. We need to learn more about your husband."

"Anything..." Mrs Richards nodded with tearful eyes

"Okay." Robin nodded, sitting down "So... Any problems with your husband? Trouble at work? Fights with friends? Difficulty with bills? Refused lones? Any fears for the near future or something really messing with him?"

"No...No everyone loved him. Kind, caring. The...The hospital bills though...He...he worried about them."

"Hospital bills?" Terra frowned

"Yea. He had a heart problem, having to go to the hospital a lot." Mrs Richards explained

"He had a congenital heart defect?" Robin asked. Mrs Richards nodded with a small whimper

"Do your children have the same defect?" James asked kindly

"No...they don't." Mrs Richards answered. They all nodded in understanding at that "As for loans...I...I don't know..." Mrs Richards answered. They nodded... And crashing was soon heard outside

"What the heck?!" James censored himself as he and the Titans left. They saw the monster out there, stacking the hospital! "He's here!" James spoke

"But WHY?" Terra asked

"He must be here for his family. It's his instinct to find them!" Robin theorized

"If he's here to wreck the hospital." James deadpanned

"That too." Robin admitted

"We gotta stop it!" Terra called

"Yeah, but I don't know if I've got any aliens that can absorb radiation." James spoke, cycling through his aliens

"Then we just stop it?" Robin frowned

James rolled his eyes and nodded "Let's stop him." James spoke flying down in his Necrofriggian form.

Robin and Terra jumped after him, following. James inhaled and then exhaled hoping that his frost breath would slow him down. But like last time, it had no effect.

This was gonna be tough

* * *

*With Beast Boy*

"So...I'll see you later?" Beast Boy asked kindly, looking into her eyes

"Definitely." Summer kissed him and stroked his member once. He blushed, fully dressed but the stroke still felt nice "I'll see you later." She winked and left the room

"I... Er... Yea." He called, leaving her house in a daze "Heh-heh..." he blushed and giggled lightly. He had a girlfriend!

 **BZZ! BZZ!**

Something in Beast Boy's pocket was vibrating...and it wasn't what you think it is. Unless you think that it was his communicator, then you'd be right. Although Summer had been kinky enough to throw out suggestions and ideas for other times they go at it. Beast Boy pulled the communicator out of his pocket, turning it on "Hello?" Best Boy asked, trying to sound serious but he was just relaxed at this point.

 _"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOT YOUR GREEN ASS ALL NIGHT!"_ Cyborg yelled, pissed as hell

"Nya-a-a-a-a-ah!" Beast Boy's eardrums were almost shattered.

 _"DON'T MAKE CAT NOISES AT ME!"_ Cyborg roared

"Dude, you yelled in my ears!" Beast Boy responded

 _"I'VE BEEN DRIVING FOR NEARLY 14 HOURS, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!"_ the half robotic man snapped

"Seriously? 14 hours?" Beast Boy flinched felling guilty

 _"IT'S THREE IN THE AFTERNOON, DOG BOY!"_ he deadpanned, clearly highly annoyed

"I'm sorry! Okay? I got lost and-" Beast Boy tried to explain

 _"I don't care. Just tell me where you are."_ Vic sighed

"I'm err..." Beast Boy looked around the location for a landmark "Near Stark lane."

 _"God damn it..."_ Cyborg groaned _"I'm on my way."_

BeastBoy nodded, hanging up 'He was pi-i-i-sed...' Best Boy frowned 'I hope I'm not dead.' ... and that was when Cyborg drove up in the car and it sounded angry. "I'm dead." Beast Boy gulped

* * *

*at Titan's Tower*

"Looks like Mr Richardson is on the move." Kori spoke pointing to the screens

"Where is he?" Kom frowned

"Hospital, we gotta move!" Duela called out

"..." They were all silent in shock and all together opened their mouths to yell

* * *

*At the hospital*

You could hear Kom and Raven's scream of "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!" faintly in the background as the three Titans battled the creature

"Anyone else hear that?" Terra asked

"Hear what?" James asked

"Never mind." Terra hook her head

"ROAR!" the mutant roared at the group

They all flinched, dodging another attack "What're we gonna do?" James asked shooting off some icey air but it did not have much effect

"No idea." Terra frowned

"We've got to get him away from the hospital!" Robin ordered

"... Duh." James groaned, facepalming. He blew ice at the being to catch his attention before flying away

"Groar! Catch...MOTH!" It said darkly

"MOTH?!" James snapped at that, wanting to argue but could not come up with anything "...Damn it...I hate it when they're technically right."

Terra snickered gently

"Catch Moth-alien!" The monster roared, chasing after them

'ALIEN?!' James thought, shocked and confused about why he called him that. Seconds later two Starbolts, a green and a purple one, hit the goop creature in the face making it explode for a few seconds and then reform

"Here comes the cavalry!" Terra called out. She used a giant piece of earth she lifted and crushed the creature, the thing quickly oozing over the rock and reforming

"Nice try, Terra." James spoke

"If we could only absorb that radiation..." Robin frowned "I think out best bet is to knock the guy out and hope scientists can fix him." Robin planned, calling to his team

"Great. Awesome plan. One problem." James spoke

"Which is?" Terra asked

"How do we knock a guy out when we don't know where his head is?!" James responded

"We did it before." Starfire reminded

"Then we repeat the process." Blackfire added

"Raven!" The others called

"Keep him distracted." Raven nodded

"We're on it." Terra nodded

"Kori, I need someone to lower me down." James spoke as he was shifting through his aliens.

"But can't you fly down?" Kori asked

"I can't fly AND cycle through my matrix." James answered with a responsible answer

"But you can run and do it?" Duela snarled, Kori helping her boyfriend/fiancé

"Running? Yes!" James nodded as he landed to the floor. And so he took off running, quickly looking for an alien and transforming 'Come on, come on!' James thought before he landed on the alien he needed. When the light died down he was as revealed to be his alien Sonic "Let's hope this works." James spoke with his reverb sounding voice. He used the sonics to keep the thing in one place, the And'r sisters and Terra backing him up with blasts of energy and rocks. The energy and overpowering was working, they were forcing the monster back

Meanwhile Raven was meditating, chanting gently **"Azerath, Metreon, Zynthos.** **Azerath, Metreon, Zynthos.** **Azerath, Metreon, Zynthos."**

'We have to keep this up...we have to!' James thought

Raven's eyes soon opened, revealing them to be glowing with anti-light 'Now.' she told the group telepathically

"Now?" Sonic asked in his metallic voice

"Now!" Everyone called as Raven spoke loud and clear. The group stopped their attack to let Raven knock out Mr Richardson **"Azerath, Metreon, ZYNTHOS!"** She called, Mr Richard being encased in an orb of anti-light where it panicked and bashed about like he couldn't breath

"Think he'll be knocked out in time?" Blackfire asked

"He was last time." Starfire offered fake optimism. The monster was thrashing about, struggling to breathe

"Jeremy!" A familiar voice called in shock and fear, the Titans looking in shock as they saw Ms Richards wife moving towards them with crutches

'Oh...This isn't good.' James though "Ma'am please stay back!"

"Jeremy!" She called, crying. Suddenly the goop monster burst from the anti-light orb, Raven grunting as she sent flying back, with the goop racing at the woman "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed lightly, the goop 'wrapping around her' before fleeing

"Hey!" James shouted and tried to help but they goop had already disappeared "Damn it!" James snapped

"Again?" They all groaned, feeling depressed

"What're we going to do?" Kori asked

"I don't know." Terra frowned

* * *

*time skip*

We start in a dark warehouse where a familiar magenta/purple/pink goop pooled in. It soon upchucked a large globule of the magenta goop onto the floor. Amanda Richardson slid out of the goop, falling to the floor lightly. She coughed and spat out the much that was in her mouth. Wiping the slime away from her eyes she tried to find her crutches for support but she couldn't find it, forcing her to be unable to stand. The monster didn't do anything. It just looked at her...Like a dog...Before he helped her up to a chair "Th... Thank you." She whispered lightly. It looked at her carefully and it sat down on the floor. "Jeremy?" She asked after a few moments

The creature seemed to react gently to that, giving a gentle and slow nod "Brrlg." It grumbled

"It... It's you." She smiled happily

"Hmm..." The creature nodded slowly, then seemed to frown "Hmm...Mmm...Mo..."

"W... What are you trying to say?" Amanda asked

"Mon..." He pointed to himself, still frowning

"Mon?" she blinked/asked

"Mon...ster..." It answered fully, still pointing to itself

"You're not a monster." Amanda frowned

He stretched out his hand and showed the slime dripping from it; trying to say "Look at me." with his hand

"You're still my husband." She smiled

"Hmm..." He looked at her kindly with sad eyes. She smiled lightly and kissed his teeth since the rest of his body was goop and she didn't know what it would do it her

* * *

*With the Titans*

The group that fought the mutated Mr Richard's arrived at the tower depressed "Damn it all...!" Terra frowned

"Why did she have to do that?" Robin sighed

"Maybe...Maybe she sees something we didn't?" James asked

"Like...He could still be in that form?" Raven commented. The others honestly didn't know what to say

"What're we going to do?" Kori asked

No one could answer that as they entered the main room... only to see BeastBoy sitting on a stool and facing the corner with a pointy 'DUNCE' hat on

"...WHERE HAVE **YOU** BEEN?!" The group shouted making BeastBoy flinched a bit  
"Seriously dude...Where the hell have you been? We didn't see you since last night." Kom sighed

"I was out." he frowned and grumbled

"Dang it dude..." James sighed, running a hand through his hair

"At least you're okay." Terra hugged him platonically. BeastBoy nodded with a small smile, glad they were worried about him

"So what do we do now? Try and comb the city for Mr Richardson?" Kori asked kindly

"Maybe scan the city?" Kom theorised with narrowed brows

"That might have to be the best course of action." Robin sighed

Cyborg nodded, typing away

"It'll take a while." He admitted

"Do what you can...We'll figure something out buddy." James responded. The other sighed and nodded '"Helping the world"...At this rate we can barely save a city...' James thought sadly and went to his room. He entered his room with an honestly bitter feel at the moment 'Damn it...!' He groaned and slumped onto his bed, face first

"James?" Kori asked assume walked in

"Hmm?" James sighed, turning his head from the pillow and saw Kori. "Hey Kori..."

"It is alright." She smiled. She sat down next to him, holding him close

"Hmm...Everything's just...Messed up." He sighed. Kori nodded, kissing him gently "I don't know what we're going to do..." he sighed

"Let me make you happier." She smiled shyly, kissing him

"Hmm...You being here...Is already helping..." He whispered. Kori smiled before she shyly kissed his chest 'K-Kori?' He thought with a blush. She slowly lowered herself, carefully pulling his pants down carefully "K-Kori! Wh-What're you doing?" James blushed

"Cheering you up... This is what fiancé's do on Earth, is it not?" She asked nervously

"I...Y-yeah...It is..." He gulped and nodded nervously. She nodded, undoing his pants carefully "I...Kori..." James gulped seeing what she was maybe about to do.

"Yes?" she asked with a sweet smile

"How...How far...Will you be going?" James gulped

"Just making you feel better." She blushed

"I...O-Okay..." He blushed and nodded. She nodded, pulling his boxers down carefully 'It's Kori, it's Kori, it's Kori...!' James thought trying to calm down. He shook lightly, looking into her sparking green eyes full of love "Kori..." He panted as his member was getting hard.

"Yes?" She smiled

"I...Hope you know what you're doing..." He gulped

"This is the first time I have done this." She blushed, licking him gently

"Ah...Oh-Okay." he panted and let Kori lick his manhood "It... Feels good Kori." he said encouragingly and honestly

"Hmm!" Kori smiled happily and continued, being gentle but attentive. She soon took the head into her mouth and gently sucked

'AH! O-Okay, okay...This is normal!' James stiffened up. Kori slowly took more of the cock in her mouth, bobbing lightly "A-Ah...Oh...Oh man...Oh god!" He panted

"Good?" Kori asked gently

"This...is my...First...Time...But...Yes. Yes it's good." James responded. She smiled happily at that "Kori...!" James panted as Kori began to lick and tease James' member again and he suddenly came. His seed splashed on Kori's face lightly. "I...I'm sorry...That...was too good..." He panted

"It's okay." Kori smiled

"Kori...Thank you..." he sighed happily

* * *

*with Raven*

Raven was in her room, trying to think WHY this man had the marks of Trigon on him. There were some reasons: he was an acolyte of Trigon's, he wanted power or he was an unwilling pawn in another's larger plan. The last being the most likely. But at the same time... Those where special seals. Like...Some form of ritual...Or...Maybe something else. She frowned, clenching her fists 'Damn it all!' She thought in sadness. This poor person was stolen away and she felt like there was nothing they could do to help.

Because of... Him

'Damn it!' She clenched her fist in anger on her bedsheets. Then she froze... What if everyone learnt the truth about her? Would they still be her friends...Would James still LOVE her if she told? Or would they all have her, see her as a monster?

'My friends...' She thought sadly. And inside her mind her anxiety and other emotions were all ablaze.

Yea... It was hell again

Each of her emotions were running around in panic, Rage was rattling her cage in fury, but she was still incarcerated

It wasn't that good

'What am I going to do?' She frowned

* * *

*with Cyborg*

"Let's see...He couldn't have gotten far..." He spoke looking at the screen to search for Mr Richardson. He frowned, thinking he was there to help the others 'I could've helped to fix this...' He thought. 'At least...I had a start giving dad that sample.' He typed away, looking for ANYTHING to help "The radiation signal...Dad said he gave off a radiation signal!" Cyborg spoke

He began to type away as fast as he could

"This could work!" Cyborg spoke speed typing He grinned

* * *

*With BeastBoy*

"...Can I leave the corner now?" He frowned, itching to leave the corner since he was going to meet up with Summer. Looking around he saw no one else was there so he just left 'Bye corner.' he thought jokingly and headed to his bedroom. He sighed, laying down on it peacefully "Hmm...Soft bed." He sighed in contentment. He smiled, remembering the girl

He remembered Summer...And he loved how she felt. He couldn't wait to head back out.

To see her again

"Hmm..." He smiled imagining her. Her smiling at him, her laugh. Oh god he was in love

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Kom was walking through the tower, rubbing her neck gently 'Dang...I really hope we get some good luck soon.' She sighed but she shook her head, her vision blurred a bit "Oh...My head..." She whispered trying to see properly. She blinked a bit before nearly falling over "No...No, no, no...Is...Is this my defect? Now?" She panicked

She could feel that she was sweating heavily, she felt light headed and it felt like the room was spinning. Her defect was forming!

She... She had to lie down!

'Bedroom...My...My bedroom...!' She panted. She stumbled in, falling face first into the sheets as her breathing began to pick up "J-James...H-Help..." She panted, her heart going faster and faster and then she passed out

* * *

*Main room*

"I'VE FOUND HIM!" Cyborg yelled, the others arriving quickly. All but Blackfire

"You found him?" Duela asked in shock

"Yea, a Wearhouse near the edge of the city." Victor informed, nodding

"On it. So, what's the plan?" Robin asked, wanting to know what his teammates thought

"I've managed to make this." Cyborg said, passing everyone a small canister each "Think of it like a freeze grenade. It doesn't REALLY freeze him but after analysing what he is made of this will basically 'solidify' him, make him harden like a statue and unable to move."

"...Will he still be conscious?" James asked

"No, he'll be asleep. And it will wear off in an hour." Cyborg informed "We just need two to go off inside him."

"At least he'll be okay then." Kori nodded

"Titans, let's move." Robin nodded

* * *

*Outside of the city*

The goop being was there, sitting there while his wife slept "Hmm..." He hummed lightly waiting patiently but he flinched, feeling himself fading more and more. He was treasuring these moments of being with his wife. What he felt was the last few moments of his sanity

The titans were outside of the warehouse. They needed the surprise factor on this guy "Everyone ready?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah." Each of them nodded and so, they got to work

The flyers kept to the skies, James was cycling through his matrix to find a good alien before he decided to become Kong, maneuverability AND power was best here 'This'll work.' He thought and nodded to Cyborg and Robin. Everyone nodded, splitting up and slipping inside

They saw the napping woman and the stable Mr Richardson but they saw it shaking a bit

 _'He must be getting ready to attack.'_ Raven thought

 _'It seems... Almost like he is losing control.'_ James thought

 _'We have to get Mrs Richardson away from him before we stop him.'_ Raven thought

 _'Who can do it?'_ Robin asked the group

 _'I can web him up. That'll help slow him down while you guys use the grenades.'_ James thought

 _'I'll grab Mrs Richards and get her out.'_ Duela added mentally

 _'Then we've got our plan.'_ James thought

Everyone nodded in agreement. The monster growled while standing up, aiming to go feral again. It walked towards his wife, tendrils of his 'goop' forming out of him and going towards the sleeping woman

'NOW!' Robin thought ordered. Everyone nodded, moving

Kong shot out his webbing at the monster hoping to distract and ensnare it. Kori and Raven flew out, shooting starbolts and anti-light trying to distract him

"Hmm...Huh?" Mrs Richardson asked as she awoke to the sound of fighting but Dula grabbed her and dragged her away "W-What? Wait! What're you-?"

"Saving your hide!" Duela answered. She ran as fast as she could, getting the two out of there

 **"ROAR!"** The monster yelled as it slipped through the webbing rope

The titans where more or less dodging as much as they could "Titans, GO!" Robin ordered

The group began to throw their small devices, after they pressed the ignition button of course. The monster was beginning to freeze, Cyborg's concoction in the grenades were working! He was like a statue

"Alright, we've got to move him now." Cyborg spoke. The others nodded, glad this was finally over

"What-What've you done? That's my husband!" Mrs Richardson spoke in anguish

"He's okay." James assured as he turned human "We'll save him. Make him normal again."

"I...Are...Are you sure?" Mrs Richardson asked

"We'll try." James responded "We know he's a good man. He didn't want to do anything wrong."

"Wayne Enterprise, STAR Labs and anywhere else that can help will do their best." Robin assured

"Th-Thank you...My husband...I KNOW he's still in there..." Mrs Richardson answered

The Titans nodded with smiles, feeling proud of themselves

* * *

*Time skip*

"I've put the call in; he'll be transferred to a secure facility at Wayne Tech." Robin spoke

"That's good." BeastBoy nodded

"I'm just going to look for Komand'r, I haven't seen her since before the mission." Kori changed the subject

"Go on Kori." James nodded deer with a smile

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and left.. She walked to her sisters room and found her sleeping peacefully on her bed 'My sister.' She thought happily and tucked her in. She kissed her forehead gently, now knowing the truth that was going on


	23. More Secrets, GO!

**ddraigergaming** : Just wait and see.

Anniversary.

 **Wampire2** : Hasn't been revealed yet.

 **Desmond** : James' Harem and Krystal's Harem are SEQUELS to Ben's Harem, hell both stories are about his kids. But yes, the two stories WILL crossover.

 **Mighty TAB X** : That IS the theme of this arc. Secrets and not sharing your problems.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : Well, some of the best villains are tragic: Harley Quinn and Mr Freeze are two examples.

 **SaurusRock625** : I have never heard of that variation before.

 **Desmond** : James' Harem and Krystal's Harem are continuations of Ben's Harem. And thank you for seeing the deep meanings in this story.

 **Mr . unknow** : Yeah, we try and keep plot speed important.

 **ddraigergaming** : You'll have to wait and see, it'll be a show.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here is another chapter and this is an important chapter.

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 21:** **More Secrets, GO!  
**

* * *

Blackfire blinked lightly as she awoke, sitting up slowly with her head in agony. It felt like her head had been bashed in with a giant brick, her head swimming in pain "Hmm...Ow...My head..." She frowned as she sat up slowly, hand in her long ebony hair as she brushed them out of her face "What...Happened?" She blinked slowly as she tried her best to focus and remember. She remembered being a bit... Feeling off. She got out of bed, stumbling a bit as her stomach growled gently "Hmm...I need some food..." She whispered. She walked out weakly, yawning as she entered the main room

"Morning." The others

"Mor…. ning." She mumbled before she felt her legs give out

"Sister!" Kori went to her happily. "I've got you." She caught her sister from falling "Are you okay?"

"Yea, just tired." Kom smiled 'At least I hope so.'

"Do you need food? I can go make you the breakfast in bed." Starfire offered

"Please." She smiled with a small nod, leaning against her sister to support herself

"Okay, I'll get you back in bed and then I'll make the breakfast in bed." Kori smiled with a nod.

"Thank you sister." She smiled

* * *

*With James*

James was with BeastBoy, the two playing a calmer game "This is chill, dude." Beast Boy spoke relaxing

"That a pun about my ice-nature?" James chuckled

"No...Didn't mean it like that." Beast Boy responded "Oh, that one there."

"Got it." James answered settling Beast Boy's mark. "This is awesome."

"Game sale." Beast Boy smirked "I know some good game deals."

"Sweet." James smiled when things went for a turn… "Hey, what happened?" James asked as the screen went black and then back to normal

"Timer ran out. Part of the experience." Beast Boy answered

"You sure the game isn't broken?" James asked with a worried frown

"Ah...Err...Check your inventory?" Beast Boy asked "Cause it...It's just a feature. It does it for me."

"Okay." James nodded, trusting his friends. James checked his inventory...and saw that all of his stuff was there from the black-screen. It WAS a feature in the game "So... What do I do?"

"Look, you're right there. Back in bed. It's part of the game." Beast Boy answered showing the returned screen. "Pick up where you left off."

"Cool." James chuckled with a smile; glad he could relax and play a game

* * *

*With Raven*

Raven frowned, reading through her books flipping through page after page. She was looking over her vast knowledge to find the spell that had transformed Mr Richardson. She wanted to find a way that showed who may have cast the spell, but also hide her bloodline to the atrocious monster that was connected to it. She knew this could hurt everyone but they didn't need to know Trigon was involved... She didn't want to be hated. She didn't want the others to hate her as the hell spawn she was

"Hmm..." She whimpered lightly while looking through the book. She looked around for a bit, getting gradually more desperate as she looked 'What am I going to do?' She thought. She put her head in her hands and sighed "Damn it all..." She flopped back into her bed. Something she never did

Looks like her boyfriend was rubbing off on her.

She smiled lightly at that idea 'I need James' cuddle.' She thought. She actually let out a small laugh as she decided that was a good idea, standing up and heading off to find James

* * *

*With James*

"And save." James spoke finishing his turn, passing the controller to Beast Boy

"Not bad for a newbie." BeastBoy grinned

"It wasn't bad for a farming game...You get immersed easily." James smiled

That was when Cyborg walked in on the phone "So Thursday?" He asked to the person on the other line

 _"Sure. Great. I'll see you then."_ The voice responded

"Yea." Victor smiled, ending the call

"Date night, Thursday?" Beast Boy asked with a bookish grin

"No, an appointment." He explained slightly seriously

"Oh yeah? Any of our business or are you okay to talk about it?" James asked respectfully

"Just a two for disabled kids." Vic shrugged with a smile

"Whoa...That's great man." Beast Boy answered

"Yea, way to go." James nodded

"Thank you both...Finished playing your farmer game?" Cyborg responded

"Yeah, helps us unwind." James nodded

Cyborg nodded, Raven entering the room "Hey Cyborg." She spoke kindly to him

"Rae...You okay?" James asked as he turned to see her.

"Yes just that stuff related to Trigon is... dark." She sighed sitting next to him and hugging him lightly. James smiled, pulling Raven onto his lap and hugged her while she rubbed her back to sooth her. Raven blushed a bit, enjoying being close to him

"Sorry...Thought this might be better." James commented

"It's fine." She blushed, enjoying the feeling

"I'll...give you guys some room." Beast Boy commented awkwardly as he left

"Same." Vic agreed "Later."

"Bye guys." James waved. As the two boys left, Raven held close to James. "You feeling okay Rae?" He asked in concern

"Yea." She nodded weakly, looking away lightly

"Raven...You can tell me anything...You know that; right?" James whispered kindly

"I know." She nodded, admittedly feeling a bit guilty but she controlled herself. She didn't want him to hate her

James sighed and looped his arms around Raven's waist, very kindly and gently "It's okay." He smiled, kissing her neck gently

"Hmm..." She hummed lightly from his kind action

* * *

*with Starfire*

Kori smiled, carrying the plates of food to her sister "Here we are sister. Breakfast in bed." Kori spoke kindly as the automatic doors opened for her

"Thank you." Komand'r smiled weakly, her body feeling a bit weak

"I hope these will help you. I made your favourites." Kori added

Kom smiled, kissing her sisters cheek gently "You are an amazing sister." She smiled

"Eat well sister. I'll go get you some drinks." Kori added

"Thank you again." Kom nodded

"Anytime." Kori left to get her sister some drinks.

Kom started to snack into her food, stomaching what she could at this point. But at the same time she felt a bit... Weak. Like her body could not store its energy 'What...What is wrong with me?' She thought sadly. She was scared, she knew her defect had shown itself, the time awake allowing her to remember, but... She wasn't sure.

* * *

*With Duela*

Duela smiled as she watched the TV "Nothing good on..." She frowned. She turned the TV off, rolling onto her back "Dang...I wonder if Robin is busy?" She wondered "Or maybe I should call Harley? …. Hmm...I'll call Mama Harley." She thought aloud with a joke and a laugh. She laughed with a smile, turning on her laptop "Hope she knows how to use Skype." Duela commented and booted up the app. She went to the number, glad that Robin gave her Harley's number "Here we go." She spoke and pressed 'Call'. She hummed, sitting back as she was wearing for the answer

 _"Hello?"_ A Brooklyn voice spoke through

"Hi Ms Harley!" Duela said happily

 _"Oh, heya kiddo. What brings you to The Cave?"_ Harley asked happily.

"Nothing in TV, wanted to chat." Duela smiled

 _"Oh okay. So what did you want to talk about?"_ Harley asked

"... How are you and Batman?" Duela asked, in gossip mode

 _"We're great. And I've NEVER been more fulfilled as a person and lover before..."_ Harley cooed happily

"Details! Detailsdetailsdetailsdetails!" Duela cheered, jumping up and down on the spot with stars in her eyes

* * *

*With Robin*

The Boy Wonder was currently training in his room, keeping his mind and body focused. He panted, punching the boxing bag again and again. He kept this up until his timer went off, telling him that his training session was over. He sighed, backing up 'One...Hour...Twenty minutes...New record.' He thought. He sat down, sighing "Damn...a successful mission...but it still leaves other questions." He said angrily, looking up 'Just...WHAT the heck is going on?' He thought 'To think a year ago the weirdest thing I had to deal with was a psychotic clown.' Robin continued to stare at the ceiling and let himself sink into his bed. He smiled a bit at that 'This...Is nice...Not doing anything...just existing.' He thought. Suddenly his phone rang, the simple theme song filling the room "Huh?" He wondered and answered it "Hello?"

 _"Dick?"_ A familiar rough voice asked

"Bruce..." Robin responded "Hey..."

 _"How are you Dick?"_ Bruce's mentor asked gently

"Fine...How're you?" Dick asked, this had thrown him off since Bruce almost never calls

 _"Fine."_ Bruce said simply and straight to the point

"Oh right...How's Harley?" Dick asked

 _"Fine."_ He nodded, again being super simple

"How's Alfred? I know...It must be weird for him to see her around the house." Robin asked

 _"... He wants me to hurry up and marry her."_ Bruce grumbled bitterly

Robin snorted and choked back in his laughter at that. He couldn't believe this… and he broke into a full on laugh

 _"Go on. Let it out."_ Bruce answered with a sigh, but on the other side he was smiling.

"Oh... Oh that's good." Dick laughed lightly as he calmed down

 _"Yes...That...That's what he said...Harley wouldn't stop bouncing for three days."_ Bruce answered with his basic deadpan _"I think she like the idea to."_

"Yeah...yeah I bet she did..." Robin wiped his joyful tear away

 _"How're you and Duela doing?"_ Bruce asked

"Good." He smiled "I'm happy for you."

 _"How's her training and physio doing?"_ Bruce asked

"Great." Robin smiled

 _"Excellent...And your team. How're they?"_ Bruce asked

"We are doing fine." Robin assured

 _"That's good to hear."_ Bruce answered. Robin nodded, gulping a bit _"Stay safe Dick..."_ Bruce spoke honestly and kindly...Something that was a rarity for him

"Th... Thank you." Dick blinked

 _"...You're welcome, son."_ Bruce answered _"Goodbye."_ He hung up

"... Son?" Dick blinked

* * *

*time skip, with James*

"You feel better Rae?" He asked as they were still cuddling on the couch but he noted she had fallen asleep Awe...' he smiled and kissed her forehead. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her room 'You are so light...' He thought kindly, noting how little she weighed. He placed her on her black bed carefully, lovingly kissing her cheek as he tucked her in 'Night Rachel.' he thought kindly and noted one of the books on the bed and he wanted to put it away. He picked the book up, quickly reading the title so he could out it back neatly 'Guess she's still trying to help Mr Richardson.' he thought. He put the book back, smiling at her before he left. As the door closed he saw Kom walking around out of her room. "Oh, hey Kom. You okay?"

"Yes." She smiled lightly, looking slightly muted

"You sure? Kori made it sound like you were sick." James said, Kori having popped in while he and Raven where cuddling

"I-I'm fine...Just...feeling a bit off...That's all." She responded

"You sure?" He frowned

"Y-Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." She nodded

"Okay." He sighed, nodding weakly

"Excuse me." She spoke and went to the bathroom

James watched her go, worried 'Kom...Jeez, if it's not one thing it's another...' He frowned. He sighed sadly, running his hands through his hair "Never ends..." He frowned

* * *

*with Terra*

Terra was currently sitting outside relaxing; she was feeling good about herself since their successful mission. She felt like she belonged. They were like a family to her and she responded in kind. She smiled up at the sun, stretching lightly "Hmm...So warm..." Terra smiled and made a small pile of earth like a table for her drink. Suddenly her eyes glazed over a bit, reaching into her pocket "Hmm" She hummed and pulled out whatever she was getting

... A HIVE communicator!

She opened the lid to activate it. She waited a few seconds and soon Brother Blood's voice came out of the device _"Hello young Ms Terra, how was the mission?"_ Brother Blood asked through the communicator

"We defeated Plasmus. He is in police custody." Terra said, her voice in a trance

 _"Excellent...And none have caught on?"_ Brother Blood smiled

"They do not know I am a double agent. Even my active mind does not know." Terra assured, almost seeming like an emotionless robot

 _"Perfect. Good work agent."_ Brother Blood smirked

Terra nodded, ending the call. She put it back into her secret pants pocket. She then blinked, her eyes returning to normal "Huh? Damn... Did I black out again?" She whispered "If this keeps up...I'll have to call a doctor." She whispered

* * *

*with Kom*

Kom was currently splashing water on her face, trying to cool off or whatever people do when they DO splash water in their own faces "Okay. Calm down." She told herself "It'll...It'll be okay..." She panted "It'll be okay."


	24. Love and Consequences, GO!

**SaurusRock625** : You don't say?

 **Lonestar88** : You don't know her defect yet.

 **ddraigergaming** : Just wait and see.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Kom has black hair, purple eyes and purple Starbolts because she has a defect. She is stronger than an average Tameranian but once she hits a certain age a 'drawback' to that power will be revealed which could be almost anything so wait and see

Oh, and you mean that 4 parter with Vilgax? That was NOT good, it was real crap.

 **Hero of the Multivers** e: Sure, I don't own the idea

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **To everyone who is worried for Terra, Blackfire and Raven** : You'll have to wait and see how the story plays out.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Really? We always got him a harem story...Meh, to each their own. Seriously? There's a DECENT episode of the reboot? *sigh*...what is happening in the world?

 **StrongGuy159** : Here's the next chapter.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yo guys! Hope you all like this one! Not the longest but it has some important plot info and some character development. Hope you like it a lot!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 23:** **Love and Consequences, GO!  
**

* * *

 _"It has been a successful day for the Justice League, as they have apprehended another menace to the world."_ Lois Lane spoke on the news

The Titans where sat around the TV, watching peacefully "Looks like your dad is kicking butt still." Beast Boy commented

"Yea." Robin nodded

"Your father is...The one called "Batman"?" Kori asked

"Adopted." Robin nodded "It's why I can't show you my face or reveal my name."

"Fair enough." James answered "...Anyone for a drink or anything?" Everyone nodded, chuckling in agreement "Alright...Excuse me...Who want's what?" James asked "Herbal tea for Raven..."

"Please." She smiled

"Kori, Kom...Yours are, cups of coke." James spoke. The two nodded with smiles "Beast Boy, you've got soy milk..." James answered '"Soy milk", REALLY?'

"Thanks man!" BeastBoy grinned "Vegetarian, remember?"

"Terra and Duela...You've got juice." James spoke clinking up all the cups so they were all together. The two nodded with smiles "Cyborg, you've got your coffee and Robin you've got your water." James finished

Everyone nodded, James passing around the drinks "So, besides relaxing; what's on today?" Kom asked casually

Everyone shrugged at that "Well...That's that answer." James answered

"Yea." Kom nodded, yawning

"James, can I ask you something?" Terra asked kindly

"Sure, what is it?" He responded

"I was wondering: can you train with me?" Terra responded

"Sure." He nodded

"Thanks." She answered

"Hey I'm gonna, head out in a bit. Just thought I'd mention it." Beast Boy spoke

"Have fun." Duela yawned

"Cheers." Beast Boy answered and went off to his room with his drink.

"What's with him recently?" Cyborg noted

"Who knows? The guy is always changing his mind and stuff." James answered. The others chuckled and nodded

"Perhaps it is about a girl?" Kori suggested

...

"Nah." They shook their heads

* * *

*with BeastBoy*

"Okay, time to meet my mate." He whispered to himself. He smiled, patting himself down with a bit of cologne "Hmm, hmm, hmm..." He hum-sung to himself. He became a bird and flew out as he flew into the city and was smiling all the way. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the club, turning human and slipping inside "Ha, ha..." He smiled and saw the inside of the club, hearing the DJ spin his records and the smell of smoke. He walked around with a smile

"Hello Daddy...Care to get a drink?" A waitress asked in a sultry tone

"Yes, something light please. I'm looking for the 'tiger'." He said nervously "She said to tell you I'm the 'lion'."

"Oh...Already spoken for. Alright. I'll tell "Tiger". Take a seat." The waitress responded sadly and went to get Beast Boy a light drink. BeastBoy sat down, although nervous about how she spoke about him being 'taken'. Was she gonna try and sleep with him?

 _"Now gentlemen...Time for Tiger Wilde!"_ The DJ called out on his speakers

 **RWAOW!**

And the music began once again

BeastBoy calmed down, paying attention to the stage. Summer began to tease the crowd, showing off her legs, and then going up to her waist and then her chest. Her tail swinging around seductively. The crowd cheered, BeastBoy licking his lips

Summer bent forwards and showed off her cleavage to the men, before she caught Best Boy's sight. She purred and smiled happily, her eyes locked with his

 _"Ooh! Looks like our local Tiger has caught her prey once again!"_ The DJ jested, to the groans and whistles of the club

BeastBoy grinned, wiggling his fingers lightly "Meow..." Summer purred as she slipped around into a seating position and whipped her hair around in an alluring manner. Everyone cheered happily, clapping and throwing money at her

'Holy smokes...' Beast Boy panted happily seeing her. Summer winked at the men, most specifically Beast Boy as she managed to rake up her money after she had her dance. She slipped it seductively in her white tiger bra before she seductively slipped off the stage, her dance over, and walked towards her boyfriend with a sway of her hips. The club gasped and then some of them cheered while the others seemed to grumble and groan. But that quickly went away when the next girl came on

"Hey." Summer whispered to Beast Boy.

"Hey..." He smiled

"Want to come in back for a 'private dance'?" She purred

"I'd enjoy that VERY much..." He growled lightly

She nodded, lightly leading him through the club "Your drink, Sir." The waitress from earlier handed Beast Boy a glass of water.

"Thanks." Beast Boy answered kindly

"Come with Barbara." Summer giggled

"REALLY? Thanks Wilde." The now named Barbara smiled and followed

"Wait... What?" BeastBoy blinked, the three entering a back room which Summer locked. Barbara, the girl who seemed to be Summer's friend, was a light brown haired girl with blue tips; she had brown eyes and soft sun tanned skin; she had C-Cup breasts under a tight, almost see through, shirt and short blue denim shorts "W... What's going on?" BeastBoy gulped

"Well...I saw Barbara "flirt" with you..." Summer teased

"But I said I was dating you!" BeastBoy quickly said, thinking she thought he as cheating on her

"Oh you were right. He IS cute when he's noble." Barbara smiled

"Don't worry...I told her about you...And she wants a little taste. As long as I'm here...She has my consent...And YOU might get a second girl..." Summer answered "And who knows, maybe a third or fourth if other girls take a shine to you."

"...THERE IS A GOD!" Beast Boy cheered

And from some alternate dimension you could hear a couple of people yelling back "You're welcome!"

"Now how about a show?" Summer purred in his ear before she backed up

"I...I'd REALLY like that." Beast Boy panted. Summer grinned and kissed Barbara deeply, the two girls quickly holding each other passionately "Oh...Wow...!" Beast Boy gasped and blushed. The two soon broke the kiss, a single line of spit connecting their tongues still, as they backed up lightly and both began to provocatively dance against each other "Oh my god...!" Beast Boy's eyes widened as he saw Barbara's waist grind against his girlfriend's. And right now...He wanted to mount both of them but he also felt he needed to wait. He wanted to be respectful and try and enjoy the dance. They did want to give him a show... Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself as he watched though, did it?

'Oh...dang it...' Beast Boy thought as he unzipped his trousers and produced his throbbing member. The two watched him pleasure himself as they had fun, the dance starting to get sexual between them

"Ah...S-Summer..." Barbara moaned as she felt Summer's lips trailed down to Barbara's breasts and started to suck on her nipples. Summer sucked, rolling the nipple between her teeth, while she used a hand to rub Barbara's crotch while lowering the girls panties with the other hand

"Oh...Fucking A!" Beast Boy panted happily seeing the show

Summer smiled, twisting the two lightly so Barbara's ass is facing BeastBoy and used her free hand to spread her cheeks lightly. She winked at him and whispered "Something big."

"Oh...Hell yeah...!" Beast Boy smiled as he grew his member to the same length he grew for Summer. He walked up, spitting onto his cock a bit to help lube it up before he entered his mate's friends ass

"Hnn! I-Is that...His dick?!" Barbara moaned as she felt Beast Boy's cock enter her.

"Yep...ALL...Nine...Inches..." Summer smiled

"FUCK! It's HUGE!" Barbara moaned as she lowered herself onto it.

"And it can be any animal's." Summer teased, kissing her

'Nice hint.' Beast Boy smiled and changed his cock shape inside of Barbara's ass. Barbara gasped and moaned at the feeling "I'm gonna start moving...I hope you like this..." Beast Boy smiled as he pulsed within her

"OH FUCK YES!" she screamed

"Wow...You're taking him like a pro, Barb..." Summer laughed

'Best! Day! Ever!' BeastBoy thought happily

* * *

*with the Titans*

"Ready Terra?" James asked

"Ready James." She responded. James nodded, getting ready. Terra raced at him, going for a more hand to hand combat fight than a fight using her powers. James caught her fist, flipping her over his shoulder quickly "Whoa-oomph!" She yelled and landed on the floor

"Nice try." James said, tripping her up with a kick as she stood back up

"Ooph! Ow." She frowned and tried to get back up, only for James to knock her footing down again

"You okay?" James asked

"I'd be okay...When I knock you down!" Terra leaped at him knocking him down with a smile

James fell back, caught himself with one hand and flipped back up to a standing position "Nice try." James answered

"... Wow." Terra blinked

"Alternate universe training." James admitted "Try again." She nodded again, charging 'She's rough around the edges...But she's trying.' James thought as she tried to hit him. He was dodging easily, using the training that his mother's Looma, EightEight and Gwen taught him

"How're you this good?" Terra asked as she tried to hit him, but still missing

"I'm well trained." James assured

'That's true.' Terra thought, looking him up and down 'He is...SO handsome.' She thought as she managed to get a hit almost on his chest, but he caught it.

"Nice try." He winked

"Th-thanks..." She responded, with a small blush

 **BANG!**

"What the hell?" James called out. The two ran out, seeing that Kom had collapsed against the fridge passed out "KOM!" James called out in shock. "No, no, no. Hang on!"

"She's alive." Terra noted, the black haired woman clearly breathing

"Outside. She might need sunlight." James spoke. Terra nodded, helping James pick up the older And'r sisters and carry her outside. As the door opened James and Terra helped set her on the sunbathing seat and let her absorb the energy from the sun. Well, they thought so as she wasn't reacting 'I'm here Kom...' He thought kindly

"I don't think she needs a power boost James." Terra said in worry

"I... Yea." James sighed, the two picking up Kom carefully "I don't know what to do..." James admitted sadly.

"Let's take her to the med bay." Terra nodded

"Why didn't I think of that?" James thought "Okay." He answered nodding

* * *

*time skip*

Komand'r was resting in the medical bay, her vitals were on the screen and her sister was sitting next to her in silence and worry "She is just exhausted." Kori sighed "Something is making her feel very weak."

"Has she been eating? Drinking?" Terra asked. Starfire nodded, having been watching out for her big sister

"Well it wasn't that...Has she been sleeping okay?" James asked

"We have slept with you James." Kori reminded

"Hmm?" Terra blushed at that.

"N-Not like that." James stuttered in embarrassment "We just share a bed."

"Oh...Oh I'm sorry." Terra blushed

"It's fine." James smiled lightly

"Okay, I've got some of the results on Kom." Cyborg spoke as he had the results on Kom

"Really?" James asked

"Yeah...It seems that her genetics are unstable." Cyborg answered

"Her "Defect"..." Kori frowned

"What's wrong?" James asked

"It seems that her body isn't absorbing solar energy properly." Cyborg answered

"What?" Kori gasped

"I've run the test three times, her body isn't absorbing solar energy even close to a sufficient level." Cyborg answered

"Darn it." James frowned

"I'm sorry Star..." Cyborg frowned. Kori nodded, hugging herself in worry

"Star..." James asked gently. She quickly hugged him, crying 'I won't leave her Star...I promise.' He thought gently He kissed her forehead gently "Is there anything we can do?" James asked Cyborg

"I honestly don't know." Cyborg answered "DNA splicing and reconfigure isn't my specialty."

"So... How do we recharge her powers now?" James frowned

"I don't know." Cyborg answered "...I COULD call my dad. See if he has anything to offer." James nodded at that, sighing "We're going to help her James." Cyborg spoke

"Thank you." He and Kori smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

"She doing better?" James asked a few hours later as Kori had walked in

"Somewhat, Cyborg has called his father to show the defect." Kori answered "He will be arriving tomorrow."

"Huh...We get to meet Cyborg's dad...That's kind of cool." James commented. Kori nodded weakly, sitting next to him "Kori, can I tell you something?" James asked

"Of course." she nodded lightly

"I...I'm scared. I'm scared for Kom...It must be terrifying for you but...Yeah." James confessed

Kori nodded, kissing her gently 'Sister...Please stay with us.' Kori thought sadly "James... Cam we do something to feel better?" She asked in worry

"Feel better? Like...Like what?" James gulped. She was quiet and kissed her fiancé gently 'Kori...' James thought kindly as they kissed. The two gently fell onto the bed, James knowing what she needed 'My...My first time...' James thought kindly. It felt right to give it to a person who has been as kind and loving as Kori but he was scared that he wouldn't be able to do it was himself

"James..." Kori whispered looking kindly at him

"Yea?" He asked nervously, hands on her hips as she was laying/leaning over him

"I...I'm kinda nervous." She blushed

"Same." He admitted "Start...Start with the shirts?" He asked gently

"Huh?" Kori tilted her head

"R-Removing clothes..." James answered

"Oh." She blushed, nodding as she slowly took off her tight purple shirt and it revealed her C-Cup breasts to her fiancé.

"Wow..." He gulped seeing them and felt REALLY flustered, but he had to remove his own shirt now. He took it off carefully with a blush as he removed it, Starfire saw his toned muscles with a blush. She slowly removed her own bra to reveal her bare breasts to James "You're... Beautiful." James said even as he felt uncomfortable

"Thank you..." She whispered and kissed him, letting him slip off her skirt slowly. She was soon in just her purple panties

'Oh my god...' James gulped, his member growing under his pants as he stared lovingly at Star. He kissed her gently, holding her close

"James...I need to...You know..." Star spoke looking down at his trousers

"Y... yea." he nodded nervously

"If...If you wish us to stop-" Kori spoke

"No! ...I-I mean..." James responded "I...I want to, Kori."

"Are you sure?" she asked, struggling with his pants a bit

"Yeah..." James nodded "Yeah, I'm sure...Let me help with those." He gulped lightly. He shook his head and reached for his watch. He needed the help and wanted to give Kori what she deserved. In a small flash of light he became Soulfire, naked

"J-James...! You're Soulfire now..." Kori blushed seeing her fiancé's Tamaranean body

"I'm more passionate and loving like this." He smiled "You deserve the best." He began to kiss her neck and collarbone, smiling up at her as he rubbed her stomach lightly

"James..." She purred and moaned in his touch, letting him explore her body. He reached down, slowly pulling her panties down as he kissed her breasts lightly "Hmm...J-James..." She moaned lightly, feeling her breasts being kissed and her lover's fingers stroking down her legs as she had her skirt removed

"You're so beautiful." He whispered

Kori's eyes watered happily, she felt her fiancé's love surging inside him and wanted to reciprocate it. "James...Make...Make the love to me..."

"Of course." He nodded "Are you sure you want me to go in now?"

"Yes...Yes I am sure." She nodded with glistening eyes

Soulfire nodded, aiming himself at her opening "It...It's going to hurt...Just to warn you." James forewarned her

"It won't. Because it's you." Kori smiled, lowering herself

"Hmm...!" James moaned as he felt Kori's vagina pushing down upon his member, feeling her warmth on his cock-head

"So... Warm." Kori moaned gently, shuddering as she lowered herself

"K-Kori...I...I'm almost...!" James moaned, feeling her warmth coveting his cock

"Nearly all the way in!" She moaned in joy

"I...It-It's too good...!" James moaned, thinking he would ejaculate already

"N... Nearly there!" Kori moaned, her hips nearly touching James'

"K-Kori...I-I'm trying to...AH!" James panted as he felt Kori's hips touch hers. He was completely inside her...he felt her warmth wrap around his member. He was no longer a virgin...and it felt INCREDIBLE!

"M... Make love to me." Kori moaned, cupping his cheeks with both hands and kissing while letting him take charge

'I...I will.' James thought as he gently rocked his hips, letting his member thrust slowly inside her as they both savoured each other's touch and taste. James' hands were firmly on Star's hips, guiding her so that he could explore ALL of her vagina and feeling her moist lips kissing his waist and sucking his cock. It felt so good! It felt like his body was gonna melt in pleasure! 'She's so warm. I just...I just want to let this last!' James thought in ecstasy 'Forever!'

Kori moaned into his mouth, both of their tongues danced against each other as they continued making love, her lips making contact with his from passion "I love this." She whispered against his lips "Fill me... I'm so close!"

"But...But what if you...?" James panted, wanting release, but he remembered he didn't wear a condom

"Fill me with your penis!" She moaned

"I...K-Kori!" James moaned as he ejaculated inside of her, filling her with his virgin seed. Kori gasped and moaned, cumming hard around him. James panted and released Kori from his grip, falling flat on the bed in a sweat. She lay atop him, panting as she enjoyed the feeling of his penis and his cum inside her 'Kori...I...That...that was...' He panted

"That was amazing." Kori whispered gently, kissing his neck

"Hmm...I...I'm not a virgin anymore..." He whispered happily. "Thank you, Koriand'r..."

"James Tennyson... Jarsand'r... I love you." She whispered with a loving smile "You have to amazing."

"I love you too." He smiled and transformed back to normal. She held him close, falling asleep atop him "Goodnight Kori..." He whispered kissing her cheek. He smiled, holding her close

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Deathstroke was walking up the beach towards Titans Tower with a determined look in his eye


	25. Shopping, Cures, Secrets, Go!

**Perseus12** : Agreed.

 **Lonestar88** : The problem isn't the sun, it is that her skin is not ABSORBING sunlight. An amplifier won't work.

 **Mighty TAB X** : That IS the point *nods*. And Slade is planning for a reason I shall not talk about.

 **Drift219** : Thank you a lot *bows*

And I am not a fan of Beast Boy, but it fits the story we are telling.

 **Jss2141** : It does not work like that. I do not know if you have read the original story, Ben's Harem, James' Matrix is NOT normal. It was made in a rush and was put into his body through an emergency operation, it has the most bare bone functions.

 **spanky1988 . aw** : It had been less that an hour after this chapter was uploaded when you posted this review, CALM DOWN!

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thewittywhy** : We haven't thought that far ahead. And Blackfire will...Probably be okay.

 **Military2ndg** : Probably the same way most humanoids give birth.

 **Monkey D Critic** : Yep.

 **Drift219** : Thanks for your kinds words. Told you all we got something good for BB.

 **Mighty TAB X** : I think it was just a design choice. And yeah, Slade coming to the tower...They need to be ready.

 **redfro** : Something like that. And that was Ben fixing the Highbreed.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here is a slightly longer chapter, some more character growth

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 24: Shopping, Cures, Secrets, Go!** **  
**

* * *

James smiled as he slept holding Kori close 'Hmm...So...warm...' Kori thought happily. James held her close, more confident in himself than ever before. He breathed in slowly and happily, this new confidence was a great start. He felt more confident in his own skin thanks to her. He slowly woke up and looked at his sleeping fiancé. He smiled lightly as he stroked her hair. He kissed her neck once, gently and lovingly "Hmm...Good morning." Kori yawned happily

"Good morning." James smiled before he added, as it felt... Right "Kori Tennyson."

"Hmm!" Kori smiled happily at that name. Her married name with James, she could not wait for that day!

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked kindly

"Please." She smiled, moaning as James sat up. Turns out he had still been inside her all night

"Oh...My god." He blushed. 'No wonder I had a wet dream!'

"I think you had several orgasm's during the night." Kori smiled with a gentle moan, feeling the same warmth as last night inside her

"...I can't feel my legs." James blushed

"Me either." Kori smiled

...

The two giggled at that and continued to cuddle. 'No-one's going to believe this.' James thought to himself. He kissed her neck lightly, rubbing her stomach 'Oh god...Is...Is she?' James gulped as he thought in worry. He had 'finished' in there several times, once as a member of her species even! "K-Kori...Are...Are you okay?" He asked in worry

"Of course, why?" She asked, rolling over to face him "Do I look pale?"

"Nothing." He sighed with a smile but he was still nervous

"Hmm...James...Should we...Do this again?" Kori asked

"A-Again?" He asked in worry.

"Not right now but...Later? Maybe?" She responded

"I... Sure." He nodded

"Thank you..." She snuggled in close

* * *

*In the living room*

The other Titans where all sat on the coach, watching the TV "I wonder what's keeping James and Kori?" Duela asked innocently

"Please, I don't want to think of that." Robin groaned

"...Okay." Duela frowned

"Wonder where BB is." Raven noted, a bit upset she wasn't James' first but knew Kori needed it. Plus she was first in the relationship

"Probably chasing his tail." Cyborg shrugged

* * *

*with BB*

"Oh...God...So fucking good..." Barbara panted as she and Summer made a Beast Boy sandwich in their bed. However if we zoomed back we could see there were four girls on bed with BeastBoy. Summer and Barbara had the green teens member trapped between their bodies, rubbing their vaginas as the rubbed against it, while another one was being eaten out and a fourth was licking his balls "Oh...This is a dream..." Beast Boy drooled happily as he ate out the girl atop him

* * *

*Back with the Titans*

"Probably at an arcade or something." Terra answered. Everyone nodded at that

"Is there anything good on TV?" Duela asked, changing the subject

"Don't think so." Cyborg admitted

"Really? A BILLION channels and nothing on?" Duela asked

"No changes there then." Robin joked. Raven was silent, reading her book

"Isn't there a channel that has just music?" Terra asked

"I guess." Cyborg nodded before the doorbell rang "Huh? Who's that?" Cyborg asked. He walked over and saw it was his father "Dad. You're here." Cyborg spoke

"Hello son. Ah, I see these are your friends." Dr Stone spoke respectfully to his son and his friends. The others turned, seeing the man entered and getting a look at them

"You've got a motley crew of friends here." Mr Stone commented kindly. He was taller than his son, by a few good inches; he had short greying black hair and glasses. He was neatly trimmed, wearing a white doctor's suit with black trousers and a suitcase although his hair was starting to look a bit white "Now, let me see the patient." Mr Stone asked kindly

Victor nodded, silently leading his father through the tower "...He seemed nice." Raven commented kindly

The others nodded in agreement at that

* * *

*Outside Komand'r's room*

"She's already asleep, just to let you know." Cyborg forewarned his father "She woke up for a bit last night and went back to sleep."

"Alright. And she's been feeling off for the past few days?" Mr Stone asked as he set up his portable lab.

"Yes." Cyborg growled, his human eye twitching as he had given his father all the information over the phone

"I just wanted to make sure." Mr Stone responded, beginning the diagnosis

"We have the diagnosis dad!" Cyborg reappeared with a snap

"You say something son?" His father asked as if he didn't hear

"I...Nothing." Cyborg frowned

Dr Stone shrugged, getting back to work 'This is incredible. An actual alien...But still, she IS my son's teammate.' Dr Stone thought putting some "vital checking cables" on Komand'r's exposed skin "Do you know any problems she has?" Dr Stone asked

"Starfire said that she has a birth defect." Cyborg answered "She is supposed to absorb solar radiation for her powers but her defect is stopping her skin from absorbing sun light."

"Ah-hah..." Dr Stone nodded and took that into his notes.

"So?" Victor frowned

"So I might be able to find a way to help rectify this." Dr Stone answered

Victor frowned, leaving the room "He is always like this!" He snarled in anger to himself 'EVERY time!' He thought 'He ignored me when I was a football star, more or less kicked me out after he made me... THIS! When it was HIS FAULT for the accident! He never listens to a thing I say!'

"DAMN IT!" Cyborg growled as he was in his own room. He sighed, sitting down on how equivalent of bed "Why...? Why dad?" He asked sadly. Suddenly his phone rang... It was Sarah "Hello?" Cyborg asked sounding a bit happier

 _"Hey Vic. I'm sorry but I felt like you needed me."_ Sarah sighed

"Yeah...Your timing is great, Sarah." Cyborg sighed happily

 _"What's wrong?"_ She frowned

"My...*Sigh* My dad." Cyborg answered

 _"Huh?"_ she blinked

"My dad's here and...He's ignoring me. He's too immersed in helping Starfire's sister Blackfire."

 _"Ignoring you?"_

"We...We haven't talked properly since...My "accident"." Cyborg frowned

 _"You never told me about that."_ Sarah frowned

"I...It's a difficult subject for me to talk about..." He responded

 _"I... Okay."_ She sighed

"Do you mind if you come around? I just need someone to talk too." Cyborg asked

 _"Sure."_ She nodded with a smile _"I'll be back soon."_

"Thanks Sara." He sighed slowly and in relief

 _"I'll be there soon_." She smiled, hanging up

Cyborg took in a deep breath and then exhaled "...I love her..."

* * *

*with James and Kori*

The two were currently in the process of getting dressed. Since both of them had made love...It made it less awkward for them to see each other naked or for them to Shower together ...Which did happen. It was cute. "Oh, this is yours." James passed over Kori's skirt.

"Thank you." Kori smiled, putting it on carefully

"I...I enjoyed our shower Kori." James admitted. Kori nodded in agreement with a smile, kissing his cheek *Stomachs grumbling* "Do...You want-?" James blushed as his and Kori's stomachs rumbled

"Yes please." She nodded

They nodded, walking out

* * *

*With the Titans*

Raven was reading her book once more, the others watching TV. She quietly closed her book and went to put some tea on. She felt James and Kori's love just... Glowing 'Hmm...' She frowned to herself, wanting that connection...But not right now.

Soon James and Kori entered the room "Hey guys." James greeted

"Good afternoon. Did you enjoy your lie-in?" Duela teased

"Very much so." Kori smiled

"Did...We miss much?" James asked

"Just Victor's dad getting here." Robin nodded

"Oh okay." James nodded. He went and started making food for himself and Kori, Kori sitting next to Raven

"Hello Raven. Are you well?" Kori asked kindly

"I'm good." She smiled

James smiled, walking back over with some sandwiches for himself and Kori "Here you go, Kori." He smiled

"Thank you." Kori smiled happily

"So, what're we doing today?" James asked as he ate his sandwich everyone shrugged at that

"Is there anything to do in the city?" Raven asked

"I'm sure there's a film or something on. Cause, no offence James, intergalactic shows are just like Earth shows: Bad." Duela answered

"Yea." He nodded

"Day out on the city then?" Duela smiled hopefully. Everyone nodded in agreement at that "Then let's paint the town red!" Duela cheered

"I hid your paint bombs Duela." Robin interrupted

"Oh...Big meanie!" Duela play pouted

* * *

*Time Skip*

The team had got changed into their civilian forms, getting ready to head out "Alright; we ready?" James asked

Everyone nodded, ready to head out... And found Sarah walking in "Oh, hi guys." Sarah waved lightly "Heading out?"

"Yea." Robin nodded with a frown, as they had yet to meet Sarah

"Oh, right I'm sorry. I'm Sarah Simm...Cyborg's girlfriend." Sarah reintroduced herself, the others nodding "Um...Where is Victor?" Sarah asked

"In his lab." Raven said

"Do you want me to go get him?" James pointed behind him

"No, it's fine." Sarah smiled

"Do YOU want to go get him?" Starfire asked kindly

"I am sure I can find him." Sarah nodded

"Okay, we'll be out in case you're wondering." Raven spoke. She nodded with a smile

"Nice to meet you Sarah." They each gave their goodbyes and left the tower.

"This should be nice." Kori noted

"And it'll keep your mind off of your sister." James said sadly

"Yes...Yes it shall." Kori nodded. Robin got the boat ready, the group getting on

"Thank goodness for boats." Duela smiled

"Yea." James nodded

"Next stop, Jump City." Robin spoke.

* * *

*With Cyborg*

Victor sighed, lying in bed when there was a knock on his door "Come in..." He sighed, respectfully. He looked, seeing Sarah walk in "Sarah?" He blinked

"Hi Victor." She smiled lightly

"Hey." He smiled

"Your friends said I could come in." Sarah answered

"Oh...Man. I forgot...I forgot to introduce you." Cyborg frowned

"It's okay." She smiled, looking around his very plane and computer heavy room

"Sorry about the mess...I'm not much of a housekeeper." Victor apologized, though his room was clean

"It's very... Plane." Sarah blinked

"I...I spend most of my time in my lab." Victor answered

She nodded, noting how his bed was a metal slab "Isn't...Isn't that uncomfortable?" She frowned

"Not for me." Cyborg said sadly "I haven't got muscles to sleep properly."

"...Oh..." Sarah frowned "I guess giving you massages would be wasted."

"Yes." he nodded with a small smile

"So...Would you like to talk now?" She asked kindly

"... My accident." He sighed

"Well...I'm listening." She answered

"I... Use to be a football star." Victor sighed, sitting on his bed

"Okay, just...let it all out." Sarah answered trying to help him.

"My... My dad is a scientist." Victor sighed "He always ignored me. I came to his lab one day after a game, a game that won me a scholarship... And he promised he would come. I came to hell at him but he ignored me once again. He then messed up, still not paying attention... And I was caught in an explosion. Then... He turned me into... This."

"And do you blame him? ...For all of this?" Sarah asked

"I... A bit." He nodded "And afterwards he treated me more like a science experiment than a son."

"Didn't anyone try and talk to him?" She frowned

"He didn't listen." Victor grumbled

"I'm so sorry, Victor." She grasped his hand gently. Victor nodded sadly "I'm here though..." She responded

"Yea." He smiled

She leaned in closely and kissed him on his lips. Victor hesitated for a second before kissing back "Hmm..." Sarah hummed happily as she pulled back slowly

"H... How was that?" Victor asked nervously

"I should be asking you that." Sarah blushed "...But it was nice."

"Good." He smiled. Sarah blushed and gently hugged him.

* * *

*with the Titans*

The Titans were currently in the mall, just enjoying the day "This is nice." Duela smiled. Robin nodded at that as these two were currently on one side of the mall while Starfire, Raven and James were at the other side and they didn't know where Terra was

"Where could she have gone?" Kori wondered

"I am sure she's fine." James smiled

"Plus, she's got her communicator if she needs to call." Raven added

Kori nodded in agreement at that "Well, what do we want to do?" James asked "I'm sure there's a store we might like."

"I don't know." Kori admitted

"I kind of want to go to that new bookstore over there." Raven pointed

"Sounds fine." James smiled

"Thank you." Raven responded and walked in that direction

Kori and James smiled, following. Inside the bookstore there were various gothic themes, such as "raven feather" pens, "spell-book" notebooks...Even a few keychain voodoo dolls. "... Huh." James blinked

"I...I've wanted to come here for a while." Raven answered. James nodded at that

"Oh...Black books, gemstones, quills...Love potions?" Kori looked at the shelves

Raven was silent at that, ignoring her with a small blush "It's probably just some rosewater or something, Kori." James whispered

"So what're you looking for?" the cashier asked

"Just...Just looking around." Raven answered. James frowned at the way the cashier was looking at Raven

"Fair enough." the cashier answered, looking at Raven a bit longer than necessary "Now if you need anything, call me."

'Oh HELL no...!' James frowned at that. The man walked off with a grin and a wink

"I...Wh-what just...?" Raven rubbed her forehead

"I don't know." Kori nodded

"If he does that again..." James frowned

"Does what again?" Kori asked in innocence

"If...He tried to flirt with Raven." James answered with a frown

"He did?!" Kori gasped

"Subtly, but...Yeah." Raven nodded

"Wow." She whispered in slight worry

"Let me just grab what I want and then we can go." Raven answered

James nodded, letting Raven go get her stuff. She got an empty diary, a pen and then left. James was going to glare at the cashier but then noticed a cloak wearing voodoo doll and it reminded him of Raven so he quickly bought it

* * *

*With Robin and Duela*

"How is this?" Duela smiled, showing Robin a good looking statue

"It's...kinda big." Robin answered. She pouted, putting it back as the continued shopping "I'm sorry Duela...I'm just thinking practically." Robin answered

"I know, just trying to find that perfect present for your dad." Duela nodded

"Oh..." Robin blinked "I didn't know that."

"... Oops." Duela snickered gently

"I thought you were buying it for the tower." Robin admitted

"I forgot to tell you." She giggled with a blush

"You..." He sighed and hugged her

Duela smiled and giggled "So...Can we get it?" She asked

"I... Yea." He smiled

"YAY!" Duela smiled and hugged him

Robin chuckled, smiling lightly

* * *

*Elsewhere in the mall*

Terra was walking through the mall. She was on her own and almost in a daze. She was walking around a bit, almost mindlessly. Suddenly a blade appeared in front of her neck, Deathstroke hiding in the darkness "Hello Terra." He spoke quietly

"H... Who are you?" She stuttered

"A man on a mission." He responded "Now tell me... Where is my daughter?"

* * *

*At the tower*

"Thanks for coming Sarah." Cyborg sighed as he and she were sitting on the living room's sofa

"Anytime." She smiled, kissing him quickly

"So...Do you want a drink?" He asked

"Please." she nodded. Cyborg smiled and went to get her one and through the doors, out came Victor's father "Hello sir." She smiled

"Ah, hello there." Victor's father responded

"I'm Sarah, Victor's girlfriend." She smiled

"Ah nice to meet you, Sarah." Mr Stone answered

That was when Victor walked in "Dad..." Victor sighed, seeing his father as he held a couple of glasses for himself and Sarah

"Hello son, good news." He smiled

"Good news? What is it?" Victor asked as he handed over Sarah her drink

"I have found a way to help your friend." Mr Stone assured

"Really? You can help Blackfire?" Victor asked

"Yes. Basically making a solar energy drink." Mr Stone explained

"Really? You can make such a thing?" Cyborg asked

"She will need to drink more, yes." the father expanded

"I'll have to keep track of that so all of us know." Cyborg nodded

Victor's dad nodded, sitting down "I will set up a machine to make it and send it over."

"Thanks dad." Cyborg sighed. Sarah smiled at that

"It's no problem...Well, if that's all, I'll take my leave and make preparations for Ms Blackfire's drinks." Mr Stone answered

Cyborg nodded simply at that

"I'll...I'll be in touch son." Mr Stone spoke

"Yea." Victor grumbled. Sarah nodded at that simple exchange. Knowing that the rift between Victor and his father was too vast for it to be fixed within the span of a single encounter and so Victor's father just left. Victor sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

"You okay?" Sarah asked as Victor took a long drink.

"Kinda."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Don't think I need to." He chuckled

"Okay." Sarah answered

* * *

*With Titans*

Most of the team was together but Terra was still nowhere to be seen "Where is she?" Kori pondered as she was having a mustard drenched hot dog.

"No idea." James frowned

"Should we search? I mean she IS one of us." Raven answered

"Yea." Robin nodded

"So we split up and search. Check the mall and check in if we can/can't find her." James answered. Everyone nodded at that, splitting up 'Darn it Terra...Where are you? And where's Beast Boy when we need him?' James thought

* * *

*with BeastBoy*

"Thanks for a GREAT time BB." One of the girls smiled kissing his cheek

"Yea, totally." BeastBoy chuckled, basically OWNING this strip club now

All the girls...Under his belt...Well...Have you ever heard the saying "A notch in your belt"? Beast Boy has gone through FIVE metaphorical belts and it was making him happy, PLUS...he was caring for the girls.

So he felt awesome "Man..." He smiled feeling great. "...Don't I have somewhere else to be?" He pondered as he walked away he pulled out his Titans Communicator "Oh...Crap." He looked in fear

57 missed calls?!

"I...Am SO dead..."


	26. Truths and Danger, Go!

**Guest** **chapter 25** : Mr Stone is a scientist of robotics and bio-mechanics. Not quantum physics.

 **kat1017** : Yes the OMNITRIX does, it is one of the many functions of the device. However James' Matrix is BEYOND minimal, it does not have that ability.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **kat1017** : James' matrix doesn't have that function.

 **BlackXANA** : Yeah...BB's screwed

 **ShadowKing1992** : Just the average day in the life of Beast Boy

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here is another new chapter, I hope you all like it!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 25: Truths and Danger, Go!** **  
**

* * *

Back at the mall, while the Titans were looking for her, Terra was in a hidden location with Deathstroke as her captor "I won't repeat myself again. Where is my daughter?" Slade snarled Terra looked at him in fear, she didn't know WHAT he was on about

"W... What are you TALKING about?!" She said in fear

Slade brought out a knife and pressed it against her throat. "DON'T...Lie...To me...!" He threatened her darkly

"I... I'm not!" She cried in fear

Deathstroke looked into her eyes, his gaze penetrating right into her soul. He could tell if someone was lying to him and Terra WASN'T 'Damn it.' He thought bitterly, with slight confusion. He didn't understand it but he KNEW she was involved! 'How am I going to find Rose with this girl, is SHE doesn't even know where she is?' He thought enraged but as he thought that, James rounded the corner

"Deathstroke?" He asked himself in shock "The hell?"

"Ah...James. Enjoying the mall?" Deathstroke asked with a slight joke, mockingly

"What are you doing to Terra?!" James called with a frown

"Just talking." He answered said, holding his sword closer to Terra's neck

"J-James." Terra whimpered

"Slade!" James snarled as a warning

"Don't start a fight you can't win. I was just talking to your friend here." Slade answered

"Slade!" James warned once kore

"Doesn't matter. She didn't have the information I needed." Slade scoffed as he let Terra go, releasing her

"Why where you attacking her?!" James demanded, Terra quickly running and hiding behind him

"That's my business...Not yours. And for your information, I WASN'T attacking her." Slade answered

"Slade!" James threatened

"Are you REALLY threatening me boy?" Slade asked in disbelief and annoyance

"He... He's asking me about some Rose girl." Terra answered, looking away lightly

"Rose? Who's Rose?" James asked before his eyes widened "Your daughter, that's right!" he asked in clarification

"Hmm..." Slade frowned

"Why do you think Terra knew?" James asked

"Because she's working with Blood. I should be asking why you are hanging out with her." Slade glared, answering simply

"What? Terra's not working with Blood!" James responded angrily, defending his friend

"I've seen them on CCTV." he glared

James' eyes widened at that. He didn't want to believe that. "No!" He gasped, not wanting to believe this

"I saw it...I HAVE the proof." Slade looked straight at James, right in his eyes

"Who the hell is Brother Blood?!" Terra yelled, her eyes wide and honestly confused

"He runs HIVE. The people your boyfriend and his teammates have been fighting." Slade answered bluntly

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend!" James said instantly

"I don't know WHO that guy is." Terra replied, blushing brightly "I've never even heard of HIVE outside what James and the others have mentioned!"

"Then what do you call THIS?" Slade asked as he blew up a hologram of the proof he had collected. It showed a blonde girl, dressed in the same cloths as when the Titan's first met Terra backing up from Brother Blood

"I... What?" Terra whispered, her hand rubbing her forehead. That scene looked familiar….. 'Why does my brain hurt?'

"...That could be anyone." James answered, protecting Terra "Hundreds of people have blonde hair." And that second the figure turned around revealing Terra's face before the camera was destroyed

"It...It WAS me...!" Terra shook in fear, her blood running cold "I don't remember that though!"

"Then what DO you remember?" Slade snarled, feeling suspicious

"Getting scared and accidentally causing an earthquake." Terra whispered lightly, her brow furring

"And that's it? NOTHING else?" Slade asked

"NO!" Terra yelled, nearly in tears

"Slade. Back up!" James glared

Slade frowned, turning away "Don't trust that one." He whispered and left, sharing his suspicion

James sighed, shaking a bit "Damn it Slade." He whispered

"James...I...I'm sorry." Terra whispered as she shook behind him

"Sorry?" The Tennyson son blinked

"F-For all this..." She answered, looking down in guilt "M-My memory, that footage...All of it."

"I... We don't know what's going on." He admitted, but also trying to assure her

"But that was me...What if...What if I'm not a good person?" Terra shuddered, closing her eyes "What if I am a monster?"

"Terra. You ARE a good person." He sighed

"...I hope so..." She whimpered, doubting herself

* * *

*at the tower*

Beast Boy was walking inside cautiously as he didn't know if his friends were in there. So he walked slowly and carefully, trying to avoid being noticed 'Like a mouse...Like a mouse...' He thought confidently…. and so he changed into a mouse. As he slipped under the door, he quickly went through the living room where he saw Cyborg and his girlfriend sitting on the couch. He smiled before speeding away

'Way to go man.' Beast Boy thought as he arrived to his bedroom and shifted back. He sighed, falling to his bed happily "Hmm...My own bed..." He smiled and rubbed himself into his quilt "This feels good."

* * *

*With Kom*

Komand'r groaned gently, slowly opening her eyes "Hmm..." She tossed a little. "What...day is it...?" She sat up slowly, yawning "Hmm..." She stretched slowly and rubbed her eyes. She began to look around, seeing she was in the medbay "Huh? I...I'm in the medbay?" She looked and questioned "W... What happened?" She tried to think back, trying to remember the last part she remembered. All she could remember was feeling lightheaded "Hmm...I need some water..." She frowned. She stood up slowly, stumbling a bit 'S-Stupid wobbly legs...' She thought. She took a few calming breaths, walking through the tower gradually 'Okay...Okay...one foot in front of the other...' She thought as she used the wall for support. She soon entered the main room and the kitchen "Hmm..." She smiled lightly and walked to the kitchen

"Huh? Kom, you're up." Cyborg spoke

"Morning." She said tiredly

"You feeling any better?" Cyborg asked in worry

"A bit lightheaded...I just need food and a drink..." She answered gently, her voice cracking a bit. Cyborg nodded, sighing "Oh...Who's this?" Kom asked

"I'm Sarah, his girlfriend." The blonde nodded

"Oh, nice to meet you." Kom responded as she grabbed an apple

"Same." She smiled

"So...Any news from our green friend yet?" Kom asked

"Nope." Vic sighed in annoyance

"I'm gonna knock him in the head...When I'm better." Kom sighed

"... About that." Vic sighed

* * *

*With the others*

"Terra!" Kori sighed and hugged her friend showing her worry

"H... Hey." She said nervously

"We were worried about you." Kori explained

"N... No worries." Terra whimpered, trying to smile

"Where were you?" Duela asked

"... Around." She half lied

"At least you're alright." Robin sighed, smiling lightly. Terra nodded with a weak smile, hiding her fear

"Want to head home?" James asked kindly to which everyone nodded, the group heading off

* * *

*time skip*

"Sister, you're up!" Kori smiled as she saw Komand'r on the couch, the red head quickly running over and hugging the black haired one tightly

"Hello sister." She smiled

"Are you feeling better?" Kori asked gently

"A bit." Kom nodded, yawning weakly

"Any news on Beast Boy?" James asked Cyborg

"News on who?" BeastBoy asked as he entered, eating a tofu burger… and the room went silent as they all turned to the hero with death glares "... What?"


	27. Secrets Grow, Bonds strengthen, Go!

**Military2ndg:** I did not upload last week as Ghost was busy. I took a week off, sue me.

 **FanFic World010** : Thank you for the kind words!

 **Mr . unknow** : Most likely

 **thecrabmaster** : Hmm... I can see James being a jet called 'sonic boom'. With Krystal I'd say a motor cycle called Racer. Ben, a helicopter called RottorMadness

 **HellgateLegionLord** : Thank you for the constructive criticism. Ghost and I where trying to go with a slower pace but we may have gone too far. Do not worry, it is about to pick up soon.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thecrabmaster** : Probably Ben would have his car, Krystal will probably have a Ferrari and James will probably have a modded jeep. Not sure what their names would be. Though don't quote me on that.

 **To everyone who commented about Beast Boy** : He is in the dog house. And thank you for your concern for him.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, its good to see all again!

Just so everyone knows: I did not upload my four standard fanfics last week because Ghost was on holiday and deserved to have that time off. So I relaxed as well and uploaded a few other fanfics

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 26: Secrets Grow, Bonds strengthen, Go!** **  
**

* * *

Terra was in her room, hugging herself. She was so confused. James and the team told her that she wasn't a bad person; she wanted to believe that...But that proof of her with Brother Blood, it weighed heavy on her mind What had been happening there?

Come to think of it she couldn't remember what made her emotions go crazy and cause the Earthquake

"Oh...What am I?" She whimpered. She cried, hugging herself tighter

* * *

*With James*

"Hmm..." Kom sighed as she and James hugged lightly

"Still feeling sick?" James asked as they lay together on his bed "Do you need another SunBooster?"

"Yes...I'm glad that there was a simpler name for this stuff than what Victor's father called it." Kom nodded

"Want me to get it?" James smiled

"Yes please." She answered "I'm sorry I've become an invalid."

"It's okay, I promise." He smiled, kissing her

"You're the best James." She smiled lightly as her boyfriend/fiancé got her a SunBooster. He soon walked back, carrying a glass full if glowing golden liquid "Thank you, James." She smiled as she drunk the concoction slowly.

She sighed gently, enjoying the feeling of the energy filling her body 'Thank goodness its taste isn't bad.' She thought. James sighed, holding her close "You really like cuddles; don't you?" Kom smiled happily, enjoying the hug just as much as him

"I want you to feel good." James said simply, kissing her lightly

"You always do..." She sighed and leaned into him.. James nodded, rubbing her stomach "Hmm..." She purred feeling James' hand caress her but she gasped as he gently touched her breasts "J-James?" She gasped

"I...I've gotten better with "holding" my girlfriends." James admitted, running his hands through her black hair gently. Kom moaned in joy but also excitement at that "If...you want...I could...You know." He blushed

"Make love to me?" She asked

"Yes..." he nodded simply "Make love to you. I...I've only done it once..."

She smiled and nodded, slipping her panties off "Be gentle." she said in surprise embarrassment

"Wow...O-Okay..." He gulped, seemingly transfixed by her slit

"I'm ready James." She purred, kissing him

"Okay..." James nodded as he removed his shirt and trousers, his member held back by his underpants. Blackfire licked her lips, kissing his chest lightly "Hmm...B-Blackfire..." He reached down to her pussy and started to lightly rub it "Kom."

"James!" She gasped, shuddering

"Do...Do you like that?" James asked kindly. She nodded, kissing him lustfully. As the two kissed, James' fingers caressed and teased Kom's pussy lightly, rubbing against her clit with his palm before he pulled his hand back, rubbing his cock against her

"Hmm...! I...I can't believe...how gentle you are." Kom smiled

"Your sister 'taught' me." He chuckled, enjoying the feeling of her orange flesh

"Of course." She chuckled and moaned "M-Make...make love to me, James..."

"Of course." James nodded, rocking his hips slowly

"Ah, ah...A-...!" Blackfire moaned lightly before she felt James' cock enter her and she gasped wordlessly, feeling his tip and then his length push into her. She felt the end of his cock kissing her womb

"Kom...I-I'm in...You're so tight...!" James moaned and kissed her purple painted lips gently

"You can cum inside." She smiled with happy tears

"But...What if-" James asked in shock, looking deep into her purple eyes

"No 'if's I want your seed...I want to feel you inside me." She cried happily

"Komand'r..." He kissed her as he thrust inside her and came deep within her pussy, filling her womb. James moaned as he released inside her, feeling her pussy shake around his cock and her juices spraying his waist "B-Blackfire..." He moaned happily and looked lovingly into her eyes "... Kom." He smiled, kissing her gently

"James..." She kissed back happily

"I love you." He smiled

Komand'r's eyes glistened and she smiled "I love you too."

* * *

*with Raven*

"Hmm...James..." She felt James' emotions from across the tower. She held herself gently, smiling "Will it be...My turn next?" She wondered with her heart fluttering. She smiled nervously at that and wishfully "Hmm." She held her hands over her heart and inside her mind her emotions were all in flux. Mostly Love.

* * *

*in her mind*

 _"Ah! Oh, oh James!" Love moaned happily, fingering herself. She was laying on a table, the other emotions around her as she pleaded herself_

 _"Well...This is something." Timid blushed_

 _"I know...I'm brave but, THAT is crazy." Brave answered before she chuckled at her pun_

 _"Can you let me out now?" Anger asked, shaking the cage she was trapped inside  
_

 _"That would be illogical." Intelligence said simply_

 _"Grr...LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Anger yelled, rattling her cage_

 _"Whhhhhhyyyyyyy?" Happy asked happily, smiling as she sat up  
_

 _"Cause I want freedom!" Anger answered_

 _"Whhhhhhyyyyyyy?" Happy asked again_

 _"Cause it's repressive to hold me in here!"_

 _"Whhhhhhyyyyyyy?"_

 _"CAUSE I'M FUCKING HORNY!" Anger roared_

 _"Okay!" Love smiled, opening the cage almost eagerly  
_

 _"HAPPY!" the emotions shouted_

 _"YES!" Anger roared in victory as she LITERALLY pounced on Love and started to make out with her. Love didn't even miss a beat, kissing back_

 _"Oh...God...I don't know how this will play out." Timid frowned seeing Anger's "fury" mixing with Love's passion. She was worried that James would be scared or even worse, hurt; by Anger being out of her cage. If both sides of the Emotional Spectrum were out at the same time and like this...It might be VERY bad._

 _"Oh cheer up sis!" Brave smiled, hugging Timid a bit more intimately than normal_

 _"But...I'm worried for James. I don't want us to hurt him." Timid shook_

 _"We'll be fine." Brave rolled her eyes, massaging they grey cloaked Raven's breasts casually_

 _"Ah...Hmm...B-Brave..." Timid moaned as she looked kindly into Brave's eyes. Brave grinned and kissed her "Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Timid moaned as she felt Brave kiss her_

 _"You...and me...Are gonna...Give our man...A HELL of a night." Anger spoke between the passionate kisses and fingering_

 _"Yes!" Love moaned_

 _"My rage...Your passion...We'll fuck till the sunrises!" Anger added_

 _"YES!" Not long after, all of Raven's polar opposite emotions began to have a lesbian love-fest..._

* * *

*outside Raven's mind*

As for Raven herself, from the events going inside her mind...

She was masturbating to the thought of James

We should probably leave her alone before she kills us

* * *

*With Robin*

Robin and Duela were training as they had sent their gift to Batman. Duela had gotten better, even WITH her bad legs which where nearly perfect again

"Ha!" Duela dodged Robin's punches and was about to flip him over her shoulders

"Very good." He smiled as he landed without too much difficulty

"Well, I have a good teacher." She smiled, blushing a bit. Robin nodded... When his phone rang "Who's calling now?" Duela asked

Robin shrugged, answering the phone "Hello?"

 _"Dick?"_ Batman's voice echoed out of the phone

"Batman...Good to hear from you." Robin answered

 _"I want you to continue your training."_ Batman said simply

"I...My training?" Robin blinked "You mean...Going back home."

 _"Yes."_ Batman nodded _"But not as Robin, my side kick. I want you to come back so you can be trained by another and step out of my shadow. Be better than me."_

"I...I'll be my own hero?" Robin asked as he slumped onto his bed

 _"Yes."_ Batman nodded

Duela looked at Robin, who hadn't seen him like this in ages "Robin?" She whispered in worry

"But...What about the team? I can't up and abandon them." Robin answered

 _"You'll be more of a help with the skills you will learn."_ The Caped Crusader asked

"I...Can I think about it?" Robin asked

 _"Of course."_

"Thanks Batman."

 _"Oh, one other thing."_ Batman spoke

"What is it?" Robin asked

 _"Harleen and I have received your gift."_ Bruce deadpanned

"Duela's idea." He chuckled, hanging up

Duela looked at Robin with a half deadpanned look, she WANTED to say "Thanks for dropping me in it, Robin." But with hearing the conversation...It didn't seem the time. So she sighed and hugged him, saying "Whatever you decide, I will be with you."

"Wait...Really?" Robin asked. She nodded in agreement, smiling "...I'll have to tell the others." Robin answered

"But shouldn't you focus on all of this first?" Duela frowned "Think before bringing it up."

"Yeah...You're right. Guess the thought of me being out of my dad's shadow is just too exciting." Robin answered. Duela nodded with a smile "Want to carry on?" Robin asked

"Sure."

* * *

*With Cyborg*

Victor sighed as he typed away. He felt close... SO close... To finding Brother Blood as he didn't live/stay at the school 'Dang it all...' He sighed. Deciding to take a break he went and looked up his email "Let's see what's in the old Junk-Box." he sighed... and he saw an email... From a high class collage!

"What the...?" He clicked on the e-mail and saw the legitimacy of it. Victor was going to college! He'd been accepted! "I...I'm in..." He whispered in the good kind of shock... but... He hadn't even applied!

"What...What am I gonna do?" he thought

* * *

*with BB*

Beast Boy was currently sitting in his room and playing a video game...Well, finishing a video game. He cheered as he finished the final boss, sighing "Man...That took ages." He sighed and then looked at his phone and he saw he had nearly thirty texts! "Oh...Shi...t." Beast Boy gulped but he saw they were all numbers he didn't know, well... somewhere from Summer "Summer's been texting me? Dang...What did she put?" He wondered. He opened the first curiously

First off was: _"Hey BB. Where are you? Your mate's curious."_

He smiled, texting back that he was just relaxing before he checked the next text she sent him

 _"What's keeping you? It's getting restless."_ The text read

Leaving that text he read several others she sent which... Soon started to get sexual and involving sexy pictures. The first few used emoticons that emulated boobs...The going to pictures involving boobs...Then involving lesbian pictures and it was honestly making Garfield Logan happy. After he looked at all of Summer's texts he looked at the others which he quickly realized where from the other girls

"Holy cow..." He blushed and felt hard seeing all the texts and pictures. He felt so lucky! "Oh MAN!" He smiled and then saw a new text coming up.

 _"Hey BB. We've been thinking...We want you to stay with us. Run the club."_ The message read

'Wait... Run a strip club?!' he thought in shock 'Oh man...What am I going to do?!'

* * *

*with James*

James sighed happily, entering the main room to see Kori watching TV with a smile "Hey." He smiled and hugged her over the suttee's back and kissed her head.

"James." She smiled "How is my sister?"

"She's better. And...We've worked some stuff out." He answered

"That's good." She smiled

"So what're you watching?" James asked

"Some signing contest." She nodded

"Did some of them say "I come from the wrong side of the tracks, bad neighborhoods, this is my last chance"?" James asked

"Several." She nodded

"Broken record..." He sighed

"Pardon?" Starfire asked

"It's a broken record. Each person says "this is my last chance" and all that other stuff I mentioned. People like drama but they want to see people doing this sort of stuff." James answered

She nodded "I watch just to hear the nice singing." She smiled

"Oh well...Who am I to interrupt that?" James asked

She smiled, making him sit next to her and she snuggled into his side "Hmm..." She hummed happily

James chuckled, holding her close as he spoke up "Kori?"

"Yes?" She looked up lovingly

"... Can you tell me about the Tameranina wedding thing?" He asked nervously

"Really? You want to know of my people's traditions?" Starfire asked

"Well... We are engaged through them." He smiled "I kind of want to know about them and by when we need to be married."

"Oh, James." She hugged him tightly and smiled "I'll tell you it all."

James smiled, although he soon felt a bit of fear from the sparkles in her eyes

* * *

*At HIVE*

"Hmm...Dang lessons...Taking too long..." Jinx frowned as she and Bumblebee went to their dorm

"Yea." Bumblebee nodded, with a sigh as she closed the door behind her "... You know we can't keep this up forever. They'll find out about what we're doing." She sighed

"I know but...We can't leave..." Jinx frowned "Brother Blood will be hunting us. Damned if we do, damned if we don't."

"We'll have to run when they realize what we've been doing through." the dark skinned girl frowned gently

"You're right...We'll leave tonight." Jinx answered

Bumblebee nodded, sighing "Perfect."

"We better get ready. I'm not leaving anything to chance...Somewhat pun intended." Jinx answered

Bumblebee nodded in agreement at that, the two packing 'Wait for us James...We're coming to meet you.' Jinx and Bumblebee thought

* * *

*time skip*

Back at Titans Tower, the group were doing their normal routines and Komand'r was up and about a bit "Feeling better?" Robin smiled

"Better than I was. Victor's father's drink really helps." She answered. The others nodded with smiles

"So what's on the day plan?" James asked

"Not sure." Beast Boy answered, leaning back into the sofa. Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting all of them

"I wonder who that could be?" Starfire wondered

"I'll get it." James nodded. James got up and went to the door, as it opened his eyes widened in shock. Jinx and Bumblebee where standing there, carrying several bags "J-Jinx? Bumblebee?" He gulped at seeing them with all those bags.

"Hey James." They smiled

"I...You...This is a surprise." James gulped

"We decided to move in." Jinx smiled nervously

"M-Move in?" He blushed

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Bumblebee answered

"We knew we'd need to run eventually. Better to go while we are safe." Jinx nodded

"I...Sure. C-come on in." James answered, his honest love for these girls helped break him out of it. "Let me get these for you."

"Thanks." Karen smiled, kissing his cheek as she and Jinx walked inside

"Ah-huh..." he blushed and carried the stuff inside.

"Hi everyone." Jinx waved with a polite smile

"JINX?!" Everyone gasped

"Don't forget me." Karen added, rolling her eyes

"... Who's that?" BeastBoy asked, the others facepalming

"Um, guys...This is Karen AKA Bumblebee. She's Jinx's roommate." James answered

"Oh! The other girl in the harem!" Starfire smiled happily. The room of people anime-fell once again while Jinx, James and Karen blushed

"Yes Kori." James mumbled

"Two MORE girls?" Duela asked this time. Beast Boy couldn't say anything...He daren't.

"We've known about Jinx for ages." Blackfire deadpanned

"Oh, sorry...Tee-hee." Duela stuck her tongue out in a silly fashion

Robin rolled his eyes but smiled 'Oh you.' he thought gently

"So what brings you here?" Komand'r asked

"Staying at HIVE was getting too risky." Jinx explained

"You sending us intel everyday increased in risk." Robin nodded

"We would have eventually been caught so we left to be safe." Karen nodded

"Well...I'm glad you're here now." James answered. They smiled at that, nodding "There's...Some spare rooms down the halls. I'll take the stuff there." James spoke

"We don't mind sharing." The two smiled

"I...Okay." James nodded with a blush especially as he remembered their DVD '... Oh god.' he thought with a blush 'I... Will they ask Kori, Kom or Raven to join in?' he gulped

"This one looks nice." Karen smiled pointing to an empty room.

James nodded, putting their bags in there "Okay, each room has a bathroom, the kitchen and living room are together; the training room is downstairs..." James listed off. The two nodded as they listened, putting their cloths away "And...I think that's it. Any questions?" James asked kindly

"Where's your room?" Karen smiled

"And what do you think of our DVD?" Jinx added

'Knew it...' James gained a sweat drop and blush. "Well...My room is across the hall. And the DVD...I haven't seen ALL of it but...It was...Enjoyable."

"... Did it help?" Jinx asked hopefully, holding his hand lovingly

James blushed and nodded "Yes. Yes, it did...Thank you both."

Jinx smiled, kissing him for just a second before she pulled back "I'm glad."

"So...Um..." James blushed "Are you hungry?"

"A bit." Karen nodded, Jinx smiling in agreement

"Well, let me make you something...It's the least I could do." He smiled. The two nodded, kissing his cheeks

"Lead on bae." Jinx teased as her pink eye winked. James chuckled with a nervous smile, leading them out. In the other room, the Titans were just waiting and chatting about this and that

"So, you two settled in?" Duela turned and saw Jinx and Karen walk behind James

"Yep!" They smiled

"Good to hear. And welcome to the Titans." Duela responded. The two smiled and nodded, sitting down

"So what're you guys talking about?" Karen asked

"Just about what Blood's plan might be." Robin said simply

"We could help with that." Jinx spoke. That got their attention

"W-wait...You can give us info on Brother Blood's plans?" Best Boy asked

"Nothing big, Specifics, unfortunately." Karen sighed

"Darn..." Beast Boy frowned

"Anything you can tell us would really help." Robin answered

"Well he's tracking down people descended by different, special families and then using power from that Trigon thing to mutate them. Something about making a portal." Jinx explained

Raven gulped heavily, but people accounted that for her drinking her tea 'No.' she thought in fear

"Just great." Robin groaned

"Trigon...All this bad stuff seems to lead back, back to him; doesn't it?" James asked with a frown. Everyone nodded at that, although Raven flinched lightly

"Are you alright Raven?" Kori asked kindly

"I'm fine." She nodded

"Well, we'll figure it out." James spoke bringing Jinx and Karen's lunches to them. The two smiled, taking the food. The two began to eat happily, James smiling and looking out the window 'Marriage...To both Kori and Kom...I can't believe it...' He thought and it made him think of his family. His dad, his mother's...His younger siblings. He would be having a family of his own... but his other family was nowhere near him. He missed them

He closed his eyes, holding back tears as he held remembered his time with his family. Playing silly songs for his younger siblings as they grew up, helping Krystal as she had relationship troubles... even if he had no idea on how to help, training with his dad and learning how to be a hero, his uncles teaching him hints and tricks, his mothers helping support him and helping him grow strong. He was who he was because of them... and he missed them!

"Huh?" Kom looked at him with a concerned look and went over to him "James?" She asked

James gave a small sniff, wiped his eyes lightly "Yeah?" He asked with a teary sounding voice although he tried to hide it

"Are you okay?" She cupped his cheek

"Yea." He nodded lightly "Just...Just thinking." He added, his voice cracking gently

"I don't want to see you cry." Kom answered. She hugged him, smiling to try and reassure him

"Awe..." Kori smiled at the sight before she joined in

"...Ooh...!" Duela cooed at that and hugged Robin. Robin chuckled joked, rolling his eyes with a smile

"Mind if WE get in with the hugs?" Jinx asked

"Sure." James smiled lightly "Rae? You want in?" James smiled. Raven sighed and nodded, a bit reluctant but willing to join in "Come here then." James opened his arms. Raven rolled her eyes, hugging them all showing her gentler side

"Okay...Too much sugar for me." Beast Boy spoke "I'm gonna head out."

"Have fun." Cyborg called

"See ya guys." Beast Boy waved and left.

"He's been gone a lot lately." Robin pointed out

"Yeah, that's true..." Cyborg answered

"Wonder what he's doing." Jinx commented

"Well...We can either respect his privacy and leave him be OR...We could be sneaky and follow him." Duela suggested

"I say respect." James sighed "Better not cause any drama."

"I'm up for respect." Cyborg added

"Same for me." Karen, Starfire and Raven raised their hands.

"Darn. Outvoted." Duela frowned

"Poo." Jinx joined her

"Sorry girls." James smirked lightly

* * *

*with BeastBoy*

'Okay, time to head out...And say "hi" to my mates.' He thought turning into a bird and flew of but he was still trying to decide if he should take over the club... And if he even could. Didn't he have to buy it or something? "Damn, why is this so hard?!" He asked himself as he flew to the club. He landed, turning into his human form and walking inside "Hi girls." Beast Boy smiled seeing them

"Hello baby." A waitress smiled, hugging him seductively as he walked in

"Hello Britney. How're things going?" He asked sincerely, trying to remember all his girls names

"Good." She smiled "Everyone's missed their 'Wild Stallion' though."

"Ah-ha...Yep...Yeah...I guess they would." Beast Boy blushed.

"Here for your usual?" Brittney smiled

"Wouldn't miss it...But it's the second thing on my mind today...I need to talk to you all first." Beast Boy answered

"Well you need to wait for our shift to be over." She reminded "Your usual drink?"

"Yes...And a "special"." He winked. She smiled, running off. Beast Boy smiled and sat down at his designated chair, where he was given a large glass of water and waited or his "Special".

 _"Alright boys and men, meet the "Luscious Lucia"!"_ The DJ smiled as the tracks switched to a sultry and sensual music track

Garfield Logan sat back and relaxed, seeing all the girls he marked one way or another walking around the place. He felt... A strange sense of belonging here. As an 'Alpha' "Mr Logan...Your "Special" is ready." Britney smiled

"Thank you, Britney." He smiled, took his drink and went to the room he knew very well, but was led by Britney like a newbie "Why are you leading me like this is my first time?" He purred into her ear

"Lack of suspicion. Can't let EVERYONE know we want you as our mate and boss." Britney smiled cheekily, BB thinking the last bit was a joke

He chuckled a bit at that. He was lead to a door where she let him inside with a girl waiting for him. It was a Japanese girl with tanned skin and bleached hair, she had B-Cup breasts held back by a blue bra and panties "Hello?" BeastBoy asked, not recognizing this girl

"Oh, hi. I'm new here." The girl smiled "I'm Sayu." She answered. "I was told this is where I would meet the boss?"

"B... Boss?!" BeastBoy gasped

"She's keen on making a good first impression." Britney smiled

"One second." BeastBoy gulped before he dragged Britney outside "BOSS?!"

"We had to say something." Britney answered "You DID come to tell us about it."

"No, I came to visit! Don't I have to buy this place or something? I've never owned a business!" BeastBoy ranted "And isn't that girl trying to get a job?!"

"Don't worry; it's all getting sorted out." She smiled

"I...I hope you know what you're doing..." Beast Boy sighed

"We do now get in there!" She grinned

"I...Okay." Beast Boy answered as he went back inside and but on his best casual smile to Sayu

"Hello." He laughed a bit, smiling

"Hello; are you the boss?" Sayu asked kindly

"... Yea." He chuckled a bit

"How would you like to interview me?" Sayu asked kindly

"Yea." He gulped, sitting down

"So, do I dance for you? Tell you about me?" Sayu asked

"I... How about we do the questions and then you dance." He nodded

"Okay." She nodded and sat down. "What would you like to know?"

"... Why are you here, trying to get THIS job?"

"I'm here to pay for my college tuition. I've looked at other jobs and...This is the best-paying one with the right amount of hours I can do to pay it off." Sayu answered

"Really?" He asked in shock "How much do you have to pay? And are you sure you are comfortable with all this?"

"...$25,000." She admitted with a frown "And yes, I am comfortable with this. If you would like I can give my sizes."

"... Sure." He gulped

"I am...This is a bit embarrassing." She blushed "35-28-37."

"... Wow." He blushed

"Is...Is that too big? I checked a health site and it said I was a firm B-Cup body." Sayu answered

"It... It's fine? It... It's petit and sexy! It'd be nice for some verity." He laughed lightly

"Oh, arigatou." Sayu bowed quickly and smiled. That made BeastBoy blush a bit brighter "Do I have the job, Sir?" She asked

"Y... You need to show me what you can do." He gulped

"Oh, oh yes. Right." She nodded, getting up and started to slowly dance, using the pole that was provided in the room. BeastBoy watched in amazement, seeing her dance like a natural and admittedly...He was getting hard by her, though he tried not to show it although she could clearly see it 'Is that for me? Is he...REALLY aroused by my dance?' She blushed, thinking happily, and even started to give a small grinding session near his crotch. She then began to strip slowly

Beast Boy bit his lower lip and gulped lightly, he could smell her scent and arousal. As Sayu removed her bra she looped it around Beast Boy's neck to drag him closer to her face to where she pretended to kiss him, before pulling back "A... Kiss?' he blinked

'So...So...Handsome...' Sayu thought before she slowly rose to her feet and continued to dance, before sitting back down on her chair.

"I... You aren't supposed to kiss the guests." He informed

"M-My apologies...I...I got carried away." Sayu blushed "I just...Thought if I tantalised the guests..."

"You where good... Amazing... But... No kissing the guests. Or sleeping with them." he informed carefully

"I...I'd NEVER sleep with them. But...No kissing them..." Sayu nodded "But...You...You said I was good?" She blushed

"Yea... Second best I've seen." He nodded

"S-Second best?" She smiled happily. "Then...Who's first?"

"Summer Wild, the club's best." BeastBoy smiled lightly

"Is she my senpai?" Sayu asked respectfully.

"I... Yea." He nodded

"I'd like to meet her." Sayu smiled

"O... Okay. I'll have her called in." BeastBoy nodded

"Of course." Britney smiled "Please wait here."

BeastBoy sat back, feeling awkward as he looked at Sayu in silence 'Oh god...I want to fuck her so BAD!' Beast Boy thought, but he held back for respect for Sayu and he didn't want to take advantage of her but... Shouldn't he speak to her about the situation here? 'She's going to be working here...No lies. Total honesty.' He thought "Sayu... I need to talk to you."

"Of course, Sir." Sayu nodded, fidgeting a little at what he was going to say.

"You see... The girls here... Are kind of my 'pact'. I sleep with them because they want me to. You don't have to join in but you should know." he informed gently

"You...You and Britney? P-Pact?" Sayu asked to clarify. "Who...Who else?"

"... The very girl here."

"S-Summer Senpai?" Sayu asked

"She was the first... And it was her idea."

"...My Gods..." Sayu blushed "And...you say I HAVE the choice...whether to join?"

"Yea. And it doesn't effect if you get the job or not." He nodded

"I can still dance?" She asked

Beast Boy nodded "You can still dance."

Sayu blushed and nodded at that. "May...May I tell you something?"

"Of course." He nodded

"I...I wanted to kiss you. When I was dancing." Sayu confessed

"So?"

"So...I...I wish to join." She blushed brightly

"Join? But you are already trying to get a job."

"The...Your pack..." Sayu answered and blushed

"... Oh." He blinked as Summer entered

"Hello there." Summer smiled, seeing both Sayu and Beast Boy and she was holding several contracts "I've brought the paperwork." Summer added... Which she then passed to BeastBoy, revealing they were ownership papers

'Oh man...' He thought. 'My poor eyes and hand.'

"The old boss was corrupt. Blackmailed him into giving you the place." She whispered to him

"I promise to be better." Beast Boy whispered back. She smiled, kissing him quickly "So, we've just got these contracts to go through." Beast Boy spoke. The Japanese woman nodded at that, sitting calm "Um..." Beast Boy looked for a pen but didn't have one...Until Summer got him one. "Where were you...?" He blushed, to which she just winked. He sighed, signing a bit 'Okay, this one's mine...This one here...' He thought, putting his name on the contracts

Once he was finished he passed a few to Sayu "Is this my contract to work here?" She asked kindly

"Yep." Beast Boy nodded

She nodded, writing quickly "Done." Sayu answered passing back the contracts, in record time.

"Wow." Summer chuckled

"I majored in business studies and such." Sayu blushed

"And you can't find a better job?" BeastBoy asked in shock

"Not while my school debt is crippling my income." Sayu answered. BeastBoy nodded, not knowing what to do now

"Let's get you started. How're you at serving drinks?" Summer asked

"We... Okay?" She shrugged

"Good, cause you may need to help multitask." Summer answered

"Multitask?"

"Even with all the girls here, there must be others to help out with the jobs. E.g. a girl who's dancing but is also on drinks duty needs someone to cover her." Summer answered. The Japanese girl nodded at that "Well, welcome to the club, Sayu." Summer smiled "Literally."

Sayu blushed, smiled and bowed to them "Thank you."

"Welcome." BeastBoy said nervously

* * *

*With the others*

Raven was reading her book, the others watching TV "Hmm..." She hummed lightly as she was covered by the sounds of the show. Her eye twitched lightly at that, the noise really getting to her "Hmph." She hummed and closed her book, going to her room clearly annoyed

James caught a glimpse of her, seeing that she was REALLY annoyed, even feeling her emotions. He sighed, getting up and following her as she closed her bedroom door, James waited a couple of seconds before knocking "Rachel?" He called in, checking on her... There wasn't an answer 'Okay...Logic dictates...She's either REALLY mad...Or she's in her mind.' James thought so he opened her door slowly and carefully "Rachel?" James called out gently once more, looking into the room carefully. He saw her laying on her bed, reading carefully in the deep dark room

Her boots where off, lying on the floor next to her bed while she lay on the large comfy bed. Her body was stretched out over the bed, her pale legs extended with the legs crossed at the ankles. Laying back her black leotard hugged her stomach and chest lightly, her cloak hanging off the bed frame with her hair splayed out over her pillow as she held her book over her body "Hmm?" she blinked, looking away from her book at at him

"Rae? Are you alright?" He asked kindly, trying not to stare at her body

"... Yea." She nodded nervously

"I guess it WAS a bit loud in there." James answered

"Just a bit." She nodded, relaxing against him

"Need a cuddle?" He asked with a slight chuckle

"Wouldn't mind it." She smiled

James smiled and gave her a gentle cuddle around her waist. She smiled, relaxing against him as she read "What're you reading?" He asked

"Nothing special." She shrugged, reading as she snuggled against him lightly

"Mind if I have a look?" He smiled

"You wouldn't be able to read it." She smiled, amused at his eagerness

"Oh give me a go." James answered and tried to read some of the words. "...I can't read it."

"Because it's not in English." She chuckled softly, her gentler side showing more

"What is it? Linear A?" He joked. She smiled, kissing him gently "You feeling better?" He asked

"A bit." She nodded "Oh, and the language is Azerathean."

"Okay." James smiled happily... before he felt brave "Do...Do you want to make out a little?" James asked

"... Pardon?" Raven blinked, shocked at James being so forward

"I...Do you want to kiss a little." James answered

"I... Guess." She blinked

"Only if you want... I... I've been getting a little braver." James answered

"It's okay." She smiled. James gave a small chuckled and nodded, kissing Raven's lips gently. Raven smiled, kissing back 'Hmm...' She thought happily and her emotions were flaring up happily. She broke the kiss, holding him close even when she felt fear for her future.

"I love you..." He whispered

"I love you to." She nodded

* * *

*With Jinx*

"Free from HIVE." Jinx smiled with a content sigh. She got out of the shower, amazed at the idea "Staying with our bae...And free." She repeated... But she never imagined life OUTSIDE of the HIVE '... What do I do now?' she thought, looking down at her hands

"You okay Jinx?" Karen asked

"... Kinda." She sighed

"Want to talk about it? Is it about us being here and somewhat fugitives from HIVE?" Karen asked

"Yea." She nodded nervously

"It's better if you don't bottle it up." Karen answered

"I'm not bottling it." Jinx replied

"Okay...But we'll be alright. We're here, we can help the Titans and stay safe." Karen answered

"I'm... Worried for beyond that." Jinx admitted

"Being James' girlfriends..." Karen nodded

"No. All I've known is HIVE." Jinx explained, looking down

"We can be more...We can try." Bumblebee answered

"I know." She whispered

"...We COULD...No...No that's not appropriate." Karen thought to herself, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"What?" Jinx asked

"I...It's an inappropriate idea. Forget I mentioned it." She answered

"Tell me." She frowned

"I was...Thinking...We could kiss and cuddle for a little bit." Karen answered, being a bit shy "That always seemed to cheer you up."

"... How is that inappropriate after our porno?" She joked

"Cause we've only just moved in and it might be bad manners to start making out." Karen answered. Jinx just gave her a deadpanned look "...Is that a "Yes" to the making out?" Karen asked and Jinx ponced at her "Hmm..." Karen hummed as she felt Jinx's pink lips kiss her dark skinned ones

They kissed deeply, holding each other close "Hmm...Nice..." Jinx smiled

"Yea." Karen nodded

"Gives you ideas; doesn't it?" Jinx teased

"But we didn't pack any toys." Karen reminded

"...Darn." Jinx frowned

* * *

*with Terra*

"Hmm..." She frowned as she was in her own room. She was trying to remember what happened "Did...Did I black out again?" She frowned "Was that my first blackout? Oh...No...Please...Please don't let me blackout..." She cried. She stumbled out of her room, fighting it as she held her head "I...Won't...Be...Bad...!" She whimpered. She screamed, getting everyone elses attention

"The hell/Terra!" They called out.

"Terra? What's wrong?" James asked

"My...My head..." She cried

"Your head?" Raven frowned

"The...The blackouts..." She answered

"Blackouts?" Cyborg asked

"She's had blackouts, they've been getting worse." James answered

"What?!" Everyone else gasped

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Cyborg asked

"We'll get you to the medical bay." Robin spoke

"No." Terra squeaked

"No? Terra, we just want to help." Kori spoke

"I don't think she's talking to us." Raven frowned

"What do you mean?" Robin asked

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed, her eyes glowing red before she fainted

"Terra!" They called out


	28. The Warp Part 1, Go!

**Lonestar88** : Yes we are.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Not ALL the truths.

 **HellgateLegionLord** : We appreciate the real constructive criticism here. And yes I do know this story isn't as immersive as Ben's Harem. We have been trying to give this story its own flavour and feel from it's father story, so it does not feel like a rehash. I guess that has damaged your appreciation of the work and I am sorry I failed in that aspect with you.

Now for your example, Victor/Cyborg and his father. We where just setting that up. We are showing how Victor feels about his father, explaining their history and showing how Mr Stone treats Victor. This WILL come to a head eventually as we do have plans, especially as no arguments or the such have happened yet. However if you feel we failed at this I, again, apologies. All we can do is try and improve.

 **ShadowKing1992** : I FEEL like I have explained this a few hundreds time. James' Matrix is VERY VERY basic, just allowing him to transform and sample DNA of aliens. It also keeps him alive. THAT IS IT! Every other trick that Ben's Matrix's have ever had? They do not exists in James'.

 **Mr . unknow** : She is fighting Blood

 **thecrabmaster** : Harley's code name is Shard. It is the name that Ghost gave her in some of his earliest fics, which where Batman/Harley

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thecrabmaster** : Harley's new alias is "Shard" not "Spade". It's based from my old Batman stories.

 **ShadowKing1992** : *sigh*...Grey has explained this previously. James' Matrix CANNOT heal Blackfire's birth defect. It was implanted into him to stop HIS genetic deterioration. Please read "Ben's Harem, Chapter 28: City of Love, Family Reunited" to understand.

 **Might TAB X** : You'll have to wait and see.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well guys and girls, we are nearing the final stretch of the second arc of James' Harem! I bet you will not see the ending coming!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 27: The Warp Part 1, Go!** **  
**

* * *

Terra was asleep in the medical bay, the team was worried for her. They were checking her over, carefully "Anything?" James asked as he held Terra's hand

"She's fighting something in her mind." Raven said, her hands surrounded by Anti-light

"Like there's a second personality?" Duela asked

"No...I don't think it's like that." Raven answered "It's more like a subconscious trigger/mind control." Raven informed

"Mind control...?" Cyborg whispered in shock

"BrotherBlood!" They all said, remembering what Slade said 'BrotherBlood could mind control teenagers!'

"Blood's behind this..." James frowned. They all nodded at that, knowing it was true

"How do we get rid of the brainwashing?" Kori asked

"Well it'll be hard." Robin pointed out

"But is it possible?" James asked

"Maybe."

"Do you think Brother Blood can remove it?" Kori asked

"Who says he would though?" Kom frowned

"I...it was only a thought..." She frowned

"I'm not trying to be mean Sister." Kom sighed

"I know you weren't." Kori answered

"Can we purge it from her mind?" Robin asked Cyborg

"I don't know how to do that." Cyborg admitted

"Damn..." James frowned.

"I... Might be able to." Raven frowned

"Raven?" The group asked

"You can fix her mind-control?" Duela asked

"I... Might be able to go into her mind and remove the mind control." Raven nodded in slight concern

"...You're not going alone, Rae." James spoke seriously.

"James, I can do it." she said simple

"You've been helping me with MY magic...And if Blood's control is strong...You're going to need backup." James spoke

"I can do it." She frowned

"I...Alright." He sighed "Okay." He clenched his fists, shaking lightly. He wanted to help!

"I'll get our friend back." Raven answered "But I need to be on my own for this to work." The others nodded at that

"We'll give you that space." Kori added

"Thanks Starfire." Raven answered. The others nodded, leaving the room

'Rae...I KNOW you can do this...' James thought kindly and with hope. The group walked into the main room where the computer/communicator rang

"Could be trouble." Duela spoke. Robin nodded, entering the call... Revealing a man wearing a blue suit with a red 'S' shield

"Okay...WHO is that?" James asked

"Superman." Robin said in shock, Cybrog and BeastBoy staring in frozen awe

 _"Hello, Titans._ " Superman spoke kindly but with respectful authority.

"H... Hey Superman!" Robin waved nervously

 _"Nice to see you too, Boy Wonder."_ He smiled. James just stood back, watching

 _"I take it, this young man is James?"_ Superman asked looking at James, before turning back

"Yep." He nodded

 _"Nice to meet you."_ Superman answered " _And it's good to meet the rest of you."_

BeastBoy was frozen, mumbling 'Its Superman' over and over again

"So, why're you calling Mr Superman?" Kori asked

 _"You know that "Plasmius" man you defeated a few weeks ago?"_ Superman asked

"Yeah? What about him?" Robin asked

 _"The Justice League has just defeated a person like him, only made of cinder block."_ Superman said seriously _"Flash has dubbed him 'Cinderblock'."_

""Cinderblock"? Really? There's...There's a cinder block version of our guy?" James asked

 _"He seems to have been forced through the same process."_ Superman nodded

"It has to be the same guy...It's got to be Blood." Robin answered

 _"We wanted to inform you."_ Superman nodded, ending the call

"I...Goodbye to you too..." James answered.

"Blood's behind this...It all points to him." Robin sighed

"Two people forced through the same ritual." Cyborg commented

"And if there's two...There HAS to be more..." Kom frowned "But... What do they do?"

"We'll figure it out...I'm sure of it." James answered. The others nodded at that

* * *

*With Raven*

Raven was meditating next to Terra's bed, an aura of anti-light surrounding her and flowing into Terra's head **'Azerath Metrion Zinthos...'** She thought, focusing her mind on Terra.

 **FLASH!**

 _She found her mind flowing into Terra's, like an endless tunnel 'Terra...' She thought as she probed deeper into her mind. 'Terra, where are you?'_

 _"Got you now little girl." A menacing voice echoed through Terra's mindscape._

 _"Who's there?!" Raven called_

 _"No, please! Help me!" Terra's voice cried_

 _Raven frowned, going deeper into Terra's mind. She went down the corridor to find a great platform, there was a small Terra and a giant monstrous Brother Blood, and he looked to be made of darkness and mechanical parts "The hell?" She whispered_

 _"You're GOING to do as I order you. BITCH!" He snarled_

 _"Leave her alone!" Raven roared_

 _"Huh? Who...? Oh...If it isn't your little bird friend...The one who's dating him..." Blood smiled darkly, taunting Terra "The daughter of the dark one!"_

 _"How do you-?" Raven gasped_

 _"Know about it?" Brother Blood's image asked while completing Raven's sentence. "Oh sweet dark one...You're the reason Terra's here."_

 _"What?!" Raven gasped_

 _"Ha, ha, ha...Your father...His legacy...YOU are the one I'm after..." Brother Blood smiled maliciously_

 _"W... What are you talking about?!" Raven stuttered in fear_

 _"The Zion, the legacy of Trigon...The Daughter..." Brother Blood's image answered "Terra, capture her."_

 _"GET OUT OF MY MIND?" Terra roared_

 _The vast void of Terra's mind shook like a 6.3 Richter Scale earthquake._

 _"Gah!" Raven gasped, being sent flying unable to correct herself  
_

 _"This is your chance Terra...Capture her!" Brother Blood ordered_

 _"Terra! Fight him!" Raven called_

 _"I... I can't." Terra cried_

 _"Do as I say you child!" Brother Blood roared_

 _"You can do it!" Raven urged "I know you can!"_

 _"R... Raven?" Terra whispered, crying a bit_

 _"DO AS I SAY!" Brother Blood roared at the top of his lungs_

 _"GO AWAY!" Terra yelled at Brother Blood_

 _"W... What?!" Brother Blood's eyes widened as he screamed, disappearing in the wind_

 _"Terra..." Raven went over to her in worry, like a concerned friend. Terra just cried, hugging herself in her mind. "Terra...It-it's okay...It's alright." Raven knelt down wanting to comfort her. Terra looked at her before hugging Raven, crying "It's okay Terra...It's okay." Raven sighed and held her "It's okay."_

* * *

*At HIVE academy*

"So they finally escaped?" Brother Blood said without a care

"Yes, sir...You...Did you KNOW this would happen?" See-More asked

"I know more than any of you could even imagine." Blood stated simply

"And...you don't care?" See-More asked

"On the contrary. It is part of my plan." Brother Blood grinned

"Part of your plan?" Billy Numerous asked

"I do not need to explain myself to you." He frowned

"S-Sorry Sir." The two gulped in worry

"Now get out of here." He ordered

"Yessir!" the two answered and left quickly

BrotherBlood grinned, crossing his legs as he put his feet on his desk 'All...According to plan...' He thought and tented his fingers.

* * *

*much later*

James walked out of his room, smiling 'What a good morning...' He thought as this morning he had woken up between Kori and Kom. The two where currently in the shower and he was lying comfortably on the bed '... They had been so soft...' He thought, happily about just... being with them. And he was proud about his own progress, able to show the girls the love they deserve. He stood tall, smiling as he walked out of his bedroom and into the main room

"Morning James." Cyborg spoke as he got a bacon sandwich ready

"Morning." James smiled "I hope you're making extra."

"Duh." Cyborg chuckled and two pieces of lightly toasted bread popped from the toaster.

"Thanks Vic." James nodded

"Anytime." Vic smiled

The two sat down, smiling as they are "How're things with you and Sarah?" James asked as he bit into his sandwich

"Great." He smiled, nodding

"That's awesome...Hmm...Good sandwich." James answered and bit into his breakfast.

Cyborg nodded in agreement at that. The two of them heard the doors go and saw Duela walk a bit wobbly and sleepily "Rough night, Duela?" Cyborg asked

"Opposite." She smiled proudly

"Oh really? Safe to talk about or not?" James asked

"It's R rated." She giggled

"...Too early for that." Cyborg answered before getting some orange juice, making Duela chuckle

"Agreed." James mumbled

"Come on boys...Don't you play a little "kiss and tell"?" Duela teased

"Nope." The two said, not missing a beat

"No fun." Duela pouted

"hush up and eat your bacon." James passed the plate to his friend

Duela pouted and did so "...Hmm...Good bacon..." She hummed

The two nodded with smiles at that. The doors opened again to show Terra walking out with Raven "Hey, you two okay?" James asked, it being nearly a week since Terra's mini-coma

Terra gave a gentle nod before she was sat down carefully by Raven "Just some little night terrors. I was there for her though." Raven answered

James nodded with a smile, the two acting almost like sisters after what happened "Would you like a drink Terra?" James offered kindly

Terra nodded simply with a tired but happy smile. James smiled, making two cups of Raven's favourite tea "Thank you, James." Raven answered

"Not a problem." He responded

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy lately?" Duela asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"Not recently." Cyborg shrugged

* * *

*with BB*

"Morning girls..." He yawned as he was sleepily drinking a soy milk strawberry milkshake.

"Morning." The girls who joined him and Summer at her apartment smiled

"How did you sleep?" Beast Boy asked as he got some drinks for his lovers and employees.

"Pretty frigging fantastic...Though...I felt a small fluffy creature between the sheets." Tanya answered

"Probably me." Beast Boy chuckled and morphed into a rabbit, then back again. The girls all giggled at the cute animal, taking their drinks

"Hmm...Are you SURE we can't get you to drink one of these?" Summer kissed her little rabbit lover.

"Cranberry juice with lime? Maybe...But I'm okay with this." Beast Boy answered. He sat down, female bodies all around him "A-hoo-hoo-hoo..." Beast Boy giggled goofy. He felt like this after as heaven "I love this life..." He smiled

"Us to." They smiled

* * *

*With the Titans*

"Man he has been out a lot." James sighed

"Starting to worry about him." Cyborg sighed

The others nodded in agreement, Robin walking in "Hmm..." He groaned, stretching. "Morning everyone."

"Morning." They smiled

"Morning lover." Duela went over to him and kissed him on his cheek. Robin smiled nervously at that "What? Can't a girlfriend kiss her boyfriend?" She pouted

"No... I'm thinking of the offer." he whispered into her ear

"Oh..." She blushed as she remembered what Batman told Robin

"So, what's going on? You two are awfully silent." James spoke

"Nothing!" They quickly gasped

"Huh...O-kay..." Cyborg answered and even though he did not know what to do

"Thinking of awkward silences, where's Kori and Kom?" Duela asked

"Shower." James said

"Oh, okay." Duela nodded. That was when Jinx and Karen entered

"Morning all." The two spoke in near unison

"Morning." James smiled, the two kissing his cheeks

"Slept like a baby before you ask." Jinx teased

"Okay." He chuckled

"Those beds...Soft as clouds. Better than the ones at HIVE." Karen added

"You're welcome." The guys chuckled, having payed for the beds...Their wallets felt a great pain that day.

Kom and Kori walked in soon after, Backfire walking as to preserve her solar energy "Morning you two." James went over to them and hugged them.

"You saw us this morning James." Kori said cutely

"I know." James chuckled

"Can I go grab my solar drink please?" Kom asked

"Sorry Kom." He flinched lightly, letting her go

"It's okay. You're just being you." She smiled

He smiled as she walked to the kitchen and got the glowing yellow drink "So, what're we doing today?" Kori asked

"Get ready to get rid of Blood." James nodded

The team nodded at that. Wanting to end this fight and so they sat down, planning. Hours later, after so much hard work, the team was getting ready to head out as they gathered their gear and any of the extra equipment they would need

"Where the hell are you Beast Boy?" James frowned as he whispered to himself

* * *

*with BB*

Best Boy was helping out set up the club for the day, he was getting the swing of it and actually feeling better about being in charge of something. He felt important

"Mr Logan, your phone." One of the girls spoke respectfully.

"Huh?" He blinked. The girl handed over his phone to him "Hello?" He asked, answering it

 _"BEAST BOY; WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ Cyborg yelled into the phone. Beastboy flinched, backing up a bit _"Honestly man, just WHAT is so important that you're gone for days on end?"_ Cyborg asked

"Don't worry about it." He said nervously "I'm on my way." He said, ending the call

"Do you have to go?" One of the girls asked

"I gotta...Sorry girls." Beast Boy apologized "I'll be back later."

"Don't take too long." Summer answered

"Promise." He smiled

* * *

*With The Titans*

Everyone was getting into the Titan Jet, waiting for Beastboy "If he's not here within the next ten minutes, we're going without him." Robin spoke

"Dude, we can wait." He frowned

Robin sighed, he was just nervous about this whole thing...and along with Batman wanting to train him to leave his shadow...It was weighing on his mind. He was feeling so... Unbalanced "Sorry." he mumbled

"Dude, what is with you?" Cyborg asked

"It's like you've been raging on everyone since last week." James answered

"I'm fine." Robin frowned

"Alright, alright..." James sighed. That was when a green bird flew in "Speak of the devil." James sighed as the green bird transformed into Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Beastboy waved

"Where've you been?" Raven asked

"And WHAT is on your suit?" Duela added. The group noted that Beast Boy's shirt had a little bit of glitter.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking down

"Did you get lost in a crafting store or something?" Komand'r joked

"Yes! Yes! That EXACT thing!" he nodded quickly, laughing nervously

"Get your butt in gear." Cyborg spoke

He nodded, getting into the jet "Finally..." Robin sighed "Titans, let's go!"

* * *

*time skip*

The Titans were arriving to HIVE headquarters. Ready to fight against their enemies...And for James it was a bit uncomfortable with Jinx and Karen on his lap. Their jet, in a stealth/cloaked state, landed and the base of the mountain school "A mountain? Why do bad guys have the most awkwardly placed bases?" Beast Boy asked with a groan

"It's hidden away." Jinx and Bumblebee shrugged

"Least it's not near an active volcano." James answered. They nodded at that, all prepared and ready to head out

The team each took some of the gear from the ship. "Ready guys?" Cyborg asked

The team nodded, their preparations finished "Then let's kick some butt." James spoke transforming into his Necrofriggian form and with that they all got to work. The group headed inside HIVE, using Jinx's and Karen's directions through the secret entrances.

"We nearly there?" Raven asked

"Almost. One last right turn and we're there." Karen answered as she was shrunk down. They turned the corner, entering a calm and beautiful looking corridor

"...Nice looking corridor." Cyborg commented

"Like a 'high-class school'." Robin nodded

"And...Now it's going to be ruined." James joked. They all nodded with smirks

"This way." Karen spoke as they went through the vents. They nodded, following

"I've got the rear." James spoke, keeping an eye behind them. They nodded, moving in formation silently and carefully

* * *

*elsewhere*

Through the cameras of the corridor, Brother Blood was smiling... Seeing the Titans and his former students intrude into his school and now he just had to wait 'That's it little pieces...Get caught in my game...' He thought imagining the team were like pieces of a chess board

* * *

*with the Titans*

"This place is CREEPY quiet." Beast Boy whispered

"Like a grave..." Raven added

"Why'd you say that?" Beast Boy shuddered at the mention of that.

"It feels like a trap..." Robin whispered and then there was a blinding light, surrounding all of them making them close their eyes as they where overwhelmed by the glow as they got lightheaded...

* * *

*Time skip- ?*

James groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, sitting up to find he was in a sleek and high class black and yellow bed in a yellow and black bedroom "Ow...My...head..." James groaned as he gripped his mind "What happened?" He looked around the unfamiliar bedroom in confusion "Where...where am I?" He wondered as he aimed to get out of bed. He stood up, if a bit wobbly, and walked towards the table where he saw a piece of paper on the table...

 **'HIVE Academy Student of the year- James Tennyson'**


	29. The Warp Part 2, Go!

**John Stark** : You forgot Bumblebee. But why did you assume Batgirl and Zatanna, of all girls, would be there?

 **God of the Challenge** : Honestly? It is rather simple. First off you need to know the main story points you want to cover in a two, or more, parter. You want the flow of both chapters to feel normal, not like it is one chapter split into two but two chapters that flow together. You use the first chapter to set it up while having its own story, end at a highly triumphant or sad or shocking moment and use the second chapter to finish the arc.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yes we did, in Ben's Harem.

 **Mr . unknow** : No they are not trapped in a mind prison.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mr . unknow** : Read and see.

 **61394** : You'd think that.

 **God of the challenge** : First you have to set up the story, then plan it out, follow it up as a two-parter or multi-parter. That's a good step.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here is the second part of the end of James' Harem's second arc! I hope it lives up to expectations, it was my favorite to write.

Also, warning, for the next 2 or three weeks my ability to upload 4 chapters a week will be all but stopped. I am still going for TWO chapter's a week, so that's all I can promise. This story will be getting it's FINAL chapter of the second arc next week. Meaning that after that it is time for another...

 **REVIEW CORNER! Corner! Corner. Corner...** Corner...

Aaaaah, I missed that echo. Anyway, after that this story is getting paused until Krystal Harem's second arc is finished.

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 28: The Warp Part 2, Go!** **  
**

* * *

James blinked, rubbing his eyes and put the paper down. 'Student of the year?' he thought 'HIVE?!' he stumbled back, holding his head gently "No...No, no, no..." He backed up to his bed in shock. "I...I'm a HIVE student?" But... How? What happened? "What's going on...?" He strained trying to think and last thing he remembered was the light... And looking at the clock he saw it was the day after the planned break in of the HIVE academy 'What...? I...I lost the last few hours? Where is everyone?' He thought. That was when a knock came through the door

"Hurry up James, we are going to miss Headmaster Blood's lecture!" Jinx called through

""Headmaster Blood"?" James whispered as he held his head "Jinx?"

"Come on babe, hurry up." She frowned

"I...Jinx, wait!" James followed her. He quickly opened the door revealing Jinx standing there. She looked 100% normal but she was holding a stack of books in her arms "I...Jinx?" James blinked to see Jinx holding books like a high school student.

"No, I'M Jinx. YOU'RE James." She responded in a joking fashion "Come on, we can't be late Mr. "Student of the Year"." She hooked an arm around his, kissing him lovingly, before she dragged him through the school

'I...What is going on?' James thought in worry as he was being lead around the school. They soon entered a massive classroom, the two sitting in the middle "Um...Okay...?" James whispered as they sat down. He looked around, noticing the other Titans all over the place... All of them but Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy at least. And all seemed to be wearing at least slightly different clothing

Kori was wearing light mauve clothing with yellow bands; her boots were the same mauve colour with yellow bands. Kom was wearing a similar design, but with dark blue instead of purple and green not yellow. The R on Robin's shirt was, instead, a 'T' and the yellow of his suit was black with his mask now red. Duela was wearing a red and blue full body costume with machine-like leggings. He noticed that Karen was near the front and looked normal plus they were all sat around randomly in the room, away from him and each other.

'Why...Why is everyone away from each other? And where's BB, Cyborg and Rachel?' He thought 'Wait... where's Terra?!' he gasped, realizing she wasn't there... When the girl ran in

"I made it." She panted, walking up the stairs while dressed 'normally'

"Careful dirt brain, you almost got some on me." Gizmo said arrogantly, sitting between the And'r sisters making them giggle

'What...The HELL?!' James' anger towards Gizmo made him clench his hand into a fist seeing him treat Terra like that. And it was amplified when he got between Kori and Kom. It was like this was a nightmare that was real.

"I'm sorry." Terra whispered, walking to the back of the room. That was when Brother Blood walked in, James noticing his eyes where glowing slightly red 'They...They're glowing...' James thought, though his answer towards Gizmo was still fresh in his mind. He looked around, noting almost everyone's eyes had the same faint glow 'Do...Do **I** have that same glow?' He asked himself.

"Good morning class." Brother Blood smiled, like he had done this for ages...Like a proper teacher.

"Good morning Headmaster Blood." They all said happily

'Headmaster Blood?' James gulped

"Today we will be learning about Kryptonian's." He nodded. The class began to grab their textbooks opening them to a blank page. Well, all but James, he was still confused and angry...More the former than anything but he forced himself to open the book, trying to work out what was going on as the class went on "Now, tell me...What IS a Kryptonian?" Brother Blood asked. Hands immediately rose from some of the students "Talon." He nodded, pointing at Robin

'Talon?' James noted in confusion, very confused

"A Kryptonian is a near-identical human, but their physiology under a "yellow" sun allows them special powers." Robin answered.

"Very good." Blood grinned "Can anyone tell me of some of the POWERS of a Kryptonian?" Blood asked and again the class raised their hands.

James was silent, time passing and soon 'class' was over. As the bell rung, the class began to leave for their scheduled break, each of the 'students' were talking about James. James was silent, listening at them

"Did you see how intense James was looking?" Kori asked

"Must be annoying for him to listen to stuff he already knows." Kom added

"Not "Top Student" in the whole school for nothing." See-More added

"Well girls, I gotta to piss." Gizmo smirked "I know you'll miss me but try and bare it, okay babes?" After he said that he slapped Blackfire's ass making her flinch for less than a second

"We will bare it." The sisters smiled, Gizmo walking off arrogantly

"That child is worse than a Broganort." Starfire huffed, crossing her arms with James understanding she basically called Gizmo an inbred pig, her personality slipping from a cheerleader like one to being annoyed

"Yea, he's real fucking arrogant. But we have to put up with it and pretend to be his cheerleaders." Blackfire nodded with a frown "Our grades are crap and we need his help."

'They...They put up with him...For his brains?' James frowned hearing them. He WAS glad that they were not sleeping with him or anything, or dating him. They were just hanging around him for him to tutor them... Wait. No. This wasn't their life or anything. This was wrong. They weren't students here at HIVE; Robin wasn't called 'Talon', Terra wasn't some bullied scaredy-cat...They were heroes.

"What's next?" A random student asked

"Next is combat class." Another nodded

"Talon's best subject." The first one spoke as some of the HIVE female students fawned

"Too bad he's in the same team as that creepy clown girl." Another pouted

'"Creepy clown girl"? Duela...Has to be.' James thought before he was knocked into by a book-laden vision-blocked Terra.

"Oomph...Oh, oh I'm sorry." Terra panicked as she was getting her books from the floor.

"It's okay." James smiled, reaching down to help her grab her books

"Hey! What d'ya think you're doing?" Billy Numerous snapped

"I'm just-" James spoke

"Not you, Boss. HER!" Billy pointed at Terra accusingly

" **I** was in HER way. So back off." James frowned

"I...Alright...Jut lookin' out for ya." Billy answered and left.

'...Screw you.' James thought. "You okay, Terra?" He asked kindly to her.

"Yes." She squeaked, blushing

"There's a lot of books here. Need a hand?" James offered

"I'm fine." She mumbled, running off

'Terra...' James frowned. 'This is like some sick and twisted play...Blood...This is all your fault.' He frowned, clenching his fist as he followed everyone else. They arrived at some sort of colosseum... Where BeastBoy and Cyborg where chained to columns!

"Now everyone with down and our mighty Talon and his team shall be up first." Blood smirked, pointing at the seats

'Beast Boy! Cyborg!' James' eyes widened in fear and shock. Robin, Duela and Terra all went down, James noticing their eyes where completely red 'Their eyes...Are...Are they-?' James thought

"James? Are you alright?" Jinx asked kindly, seeing his concerned look

"Yea. I'm fine." He nodded before he saw the three viciously beat down Beastboy and Cyborg, like they were trying to kill them, with the three yelling in agony. Plus there where strange helmets on the two's heads, stopping them from being able to see

"Excellent work you three." The teacher praised They all nodded, taking their seats. Although the act made James feel sick he saw Duela and Robin's eyes meet for a second, a longing he knew was from their love passing between them for a second. And he was Terra look at the two Titans they had attacked, bleeding and laying in the ground in pain, with a look of sadness. Whatever Blood had done... They were still in there. He still had a chance.

'I'm going to fix this...I HAVE to.' James thought. Time passed slowly as he saw other teams attack his friends, Kori and Kom being on a team with Mammoth and Gizmo the other than girls eyes being all red like his other friends where, until finally 'his team' was called up: him, Jinx and Karen, although the two girls where glaring at each other

"Everything alright?" The teacher asked as it saw Karen and Jinx shooting daggers at each other with their eyes

"Of course." They huffed, looking away showing the clearly hated each other in this twisted alteration that Blood made. Looking at BeastB... At Gar and Vic, seeing their pain and knowing Blood wanted him to hurt them more James did the only thing he could...

"BLEG!" James suddenly bent over and began to throw up violently; using his Nechrofriggeon powers to mess with the temperature of his insides while also phasing different organs repeatedly. This could damage him internally but he would rather kill himself than hurt his friends

"James!" Karen and Jinx gasped, kneeling next to him while glaring at the other

"Sorry sir... I do not need to eat so some foods hate my insides with a passion... Looks like pasta is one of those." James quickly lied, throwing up again.

"Get him to the medical bay!" The teacher ordered.

"No no, just sick. Just need sleep." James waved off

"I'll take him." Jinx and Karen spoke at the same time before they glared at each other

"When are you going to learn bitch?" Jinx snarled "He's MY boyfriend! Back the fuck off!"

'Oh hell...' James thought as he didn't want to do the whole phasing his internal organs again, so he just left by himself "Damn it all..." He groaned as he went through the corridor. He soon hid in his room, sighing as he turned into his Nechrofriggeon form 'I need to find Raven... I KNOW I can fix this. There in there. I can do this.' he thought, turning intangible and slipping through the floor. He saw the interior of the floor, the wiring and the pipes, the concrete floor until he saw into a darkened room. It looked like a satanic ritual room. Candles where lit around the place, symbols written all over the floor in blood. He saw Raven laying on the floor, minus the cloak, laying in the circle with glowing red chains wrapped around her arms, legs and body "Raven!" He whispered as he floated down to her. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up

"... James?" She grumbled weakly, trying to sit up but she couldn't move

"Raven... Wh... What happened?" James asked in worry, wanting to break the chains off of her.

"I... Blood warped your minds. He changed your memories, knocked you out. I tried to fight but... Dark magic." She groaned, James finding that he couldn't even touch the chains

"What do I need to do? How do I break these?" James asked as he wanted to free his friends and loved ones

"James... Get out of here." Raven cried "I know you can do it."

"No...No I'm not leaving you. I've got to save you. Save everyone." James answered

"You can." She smiled "After all, we're in trouble. And I know who to call."

"... I'll be back." James said, holding back tears as he kissed her before he flew back to his room

"...I love you." Raven whispered as tears fell from her eyes

* * *

*With James*

James stumbled into his 'room'. He knew what to do. He had to wait... Until tonight. He had to fix this...

There was suddenly a knock on the door

He panted lightly as he transformed back "C-Come in?" He called out. Walking in was a person who shocked him. It was a girl with long white hair, bright blue eye and soft pink lips. And yes a single bright blue eye as her right eye was covered by a white eyepatch. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with an orange tube top on top of it, stylish black jeans and combat boots. On her back was a dangerous looking sword sheathed in a sleek leather sheath, she had several belts around her with ammo and guns.

The girl... Looked like a younger, female Slade!

"Hey James, heard you where ill. You well enough to tutor me still?" She asked in a cocky tone, smirking with a clear confidence

"I...T-Tutor?" James blinked in shock 'She...She looks like-'

"Yeah. Tutor. You said you were going to help me with my grades." The girl answered.

"I... Sure... Rose?" He nodded, saying the last in a question as he guessed it was Slade's kidnapped daughter

"At least you remembered my name..." The girl responded. "So...You're gonna help me or what?"

"I'm... Yea, come on in." He nodded nervously

She came in holding a physics book and her satchel. "You alright? I heard what happened at gym."

"Yea, I'm better." He nodded awkwardly

"Well, I hope you're alright to help me with this." Rose raised her physics book

"Yea." James gulped, sitting down

* * *

*flashback*

 _James smiled as he walked into the main room, holding his guitar. He was plucking at the strings and listening to the notes for a new song. He walked in with a smile, the night before their attack on HIVE  
_

 _"That sounds nice." Kori smiled_

 _"Hey James." Robin smiled_

 _"What's up?" Cyborg asked casually  
_

 _"I finished my song." James smiled_ _"Really? That's awesome." Cyborg commented_

 _"And it is the perfect time to show it off, it's been about a year and a half since we first teamed up." James nodded, the two smiling happily  
_

 _"Why don't you play it?" Robin asked with a small smile_

 _James smiled and nodded, sitting down at the team gathering around_

 _"It's...It's a bit of a rough cut. Though I hope you'll like it." James smiled as he began to strum his guitar and then he started up his song, Raven smiling lightly as she sat in the corner of the room as her eye's glowed with Anti-Light. This song that James made for the team, the song he had spent so long working so hard to forge? It deserved immortalizing unlike any other "When There's Trouble..."_

* * *

*now*

James, in his Nechrofriggeon form, appeared in the tower at night 'Home.' He thought as he went to Titan's Tower. He didn't know if anyone had activated the defences so he was still intangible. He arrived, grasping his guitar... And calling Deathstroke 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' James thought as the call was connected

 _"What is it Titan?"_ Deathstroke asked as he answered his phone, appearing on the television screen

"I've found Rose." James responded simply, silence filling the other side of the line "I know where she is...and I need your help."

"... I'm in." he said simply

* * *

*time skip*

James and Deathstroke had returned to HIVE. The mercenary was out for blood and James was out to get his friends back. The difference?

Deathstroke had been hiding away while James had spent the morning's 'free periods' setting up his plan.

He returned to his room, shortly before lunch... To find Rose in his room, looking around curious "Rose? What're you doing?" James asked

"GAH!" she yelled, spinning around and pointing her sword at him. She shook for a second, letting out a breath as she calmed down "Oh... James... It's just you." She said nervously, putting her sword away "I left my books in here last night and you weren't here so I was looking for them." She blushed

"Oh..." James panted lightly and sighed in relief he didn't get decapitated. "Well, I understand...I think they're on my desk." He pointed

She nodded, grabbing them while bending over so far he got a clear view of her ass. James flinched, his calmed down mind giving him flashes into whatever fake history that Blood had created. He saw that Robin, going by 'Talon' in this 'history', was raised by some sort of immortal assassin group in Gotham that Batman shut down. Talon was the only one that escaped, cloning HIVE as a high level student. He did amazing and he and James where almost like rivals. The And'r sisters had crash landed on Earth together, in 'this version' of the world, they had crash landed and been attacked but they had been taken in by HIVE. They had become Gizmo's flunkies out of necessity, although they had been rumours of them doing sexual favours but there was never even hints of it being true. Terra was the new girl, scared of everyone and herself. Constantly apologizing for anything and for everyone. Bending over backwards and shrinking into obscurity in fear.

James was running out of time. If he didn't hurry, these 'memories' would rewrite all his friends could possibly know and Jinx and Bumblebee... They were both best friends. Jinx got with him but Karen had the same feelings... But then Karen accidentally kissed him and the two hated each other with a passion. He knew he could fix this. He had to... But then he saw Rose's part in this new world. Rose was a great student with all physical classes but with her school work she was crap. So she started getting James to tutor her... But there had been something odd. Mainly that she had been flirting more and getting closer to him with each session

'Oh man...What is happening right now?' James thought.

"Got it." Rose smiled picking up the book. He made sure to look away so he didn't see her ass as she stood up, as that seemed to be what she wanted "Thanks!" She smiled, winking "Hey, how about we go see a movie Frida... Hey, are you learning guitar?" She asked, changing the subject as she saw his guitar in his hand

"I...Yeah. Yeah, I am. Extra curriculum; you know?" James lied while smiling awkwardly.

"Always learning." Rose commented. "So...Friday."

"... I..." James stuttered but he was saved from screaming outside the room, two female voices screaming at each other

"The hell is that?" Rose asked as she left the room.

'Thank you.' James sighed, thanking the universe as he followed. They looked out to see Karen and Jinx arguing once more

"Here we go again." Rose sighed hearing those two go at it like a pair of wild cats claiming the same mate. James looked around, seeing the other Titans there and observing. Talon was sighing at the sight; Duela was looking at the fight, thinking it'd escalate. The And'r sisters where chatting while Terra tried not to look

"You BITCH! He's MINE so stop trying to get between us!" Jinx snapped

'This is my chance.' James thought as he turned into his Nechrofriggeon form and got between Jinx and Karen, silently, as they were about to hit him

"James?" Karen frowned, stopping

"It's time to stop this façade." James said... Before he suddenly shot his ice breathe at random non-titan students, freezing them, and taking off flying. All none frozen HIVE students soon arrived in the lunch hall, James flying high

"What's the "Top Student" doing now?" Duela sighed

"Everyone! Everything you know is a lie! Brother Blood has been manipulating your minds!" James called, preparing his guitar

"What? No way. You're crazy." Each of the Titans responded

"What's with the guitar? You don't know how to play." Karen answered

"... It's been my calming act since my parents found me again." James said, his eyes closing and staying calm. He began to strum the guitar, music filling the air and through the speakers he had hidden in the room "It is something you all thought it was cool. And we all really liked this special song I wrote."

* * *

*In the arena*

"H... Huh?" Victor blinked as he moved his head up, hearing music fill the room as he remembered the tune

"James?" Beast Boy mumbled. Suddenly a blade began to slash at their helmets

* * *

*In the basement cell*

"You've got it." Raven grinned proudly at that, although she felt slightly pain

* * *

*Back with James*

'I... Remember this song!' Kori thought, her eyes widening

'That... That song...' Kom thought lightly

'It...It's the song...' Duela thought

'He wrote for us.' Robin thought

'The one he played...' Karen and Jinx thought

'I... Know that song...' Terra thought

'NO!' Brother Blood thought, his eyes widening "STOP HIM!" Blood roared, pointing at James as he ordered the many students in the hall

 _"When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans!"_ James sang as he played the guitar _"From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans!"_

The HIVE students began to attack, Gizmo being the first as he unleashed a barrage of missiles "EAT THIS SNOT-MUNCHER!"

 _"When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back."_ James continued, dodging the lasers from Gizmo and See-More _"Because when the world needs heroes on patrooooool!"_ As Mammoth jumped into the air to hit James a blast of blue and white sonic energy hit him in the gut, sending him flying

 _"Teen Titans, Go."_ Victor Stone, Cyborg, grinned with his trademark sonic cannon glowing and steaming lightly as he and Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, stood there in the doorway bloodied and bruised "Booyah..." Cyborg smiled a bloodied grin

"ROAR!" Beast Boy transformed into a tiger, pouncing at Gizmo and See-More.

"Guys..." James whispered with tears before he noticed the other Titans and knew they were nearly free, they were fighting _"With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans!"_ The Titans seemed to get their minds back as James' song was reaching them. Robin starting to kick back against one of the students as Duela smiled and joined in the fight, the light sparkling in their eyes free from Blood's control _"They never met a villain that they liked!"_ James continued but...

 _"Teen Titans!"_ Robin grinned, ripping the T off his shirt and throwing it away before he threw a birdarang which knocked out Kid Wiked

 _"They've got the bad guys on the run!"_ Duela sang as James continued to play, the clown girl kicking a guy in the face before she backflipped and slammed her elbow into another

 _"They never stop till the job gets done."_ The two sang as they landed next to each other, holding hands for a second before they got back to back and continued fighting

 _"Because when the world is losing all controooooool!"_ James sang, grinning while some more of the Titan's where freed

 _"Teen Titans, Go!"_ Kori and Kom suddenly called, shooting star bolts as they flew into the air. They flew around James several times like moths to a flame, smiling lovingly at him, before they flew back to the battle

 _"Teen Titans Go!"_ James sang after playing a small solo

 _"If your heart is black you better watch out!"_ Kori sang happily as she flew around the room at full speed, blasting as she could

 _"You cannot escape the team!"_ Kom added, shooting eye lasers

 _"When they catch you there won't be any doubt."_ Terra muttered, her body still and archer before she slowly looked up with a mad grin and her eyes glowing bright yellow. She then raised her arms, causing a massive pillar of stone to burst under a bunch of students before she began to skillfully manipulate it _"You've been beaten by the Teeeeeeeen!"_

 _"Beaten by the Teen!"_ Cyborg and Beast Boy sang together, Cyborg jumping into the air where BeastBoy was a pterodactyl and carried him around as they battled a few areal students

 _"Beaten by the Teen!"_ Robin and Duela echoed, Robin fighting with his Bo staff while Duela used a spare he passed

 _"Beaten by the Teen!"_ Kom and Kori sand together, unleashing massive blasts of energy together making a purple and green spiral of energy

 ** _"Titans! Together!"_** James suddenly called, not sang but he seemed to consider that the perfect time to call it which seems to be the final strap for Jinx and Karen

 _"T! E! E! N!"_ Jinx began to sing as she danced around the room, showing her martial arts skills while using her powers to mess up her opponents _"T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen! Titan! Let's go!"_

 _"T! E! E! N!"_ Karen continued, joining Kom and Kori in the air _"T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen! Titan! Let's go!"_

 _"T! E! E! N! T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen! Titan! Let's go! T! E! E! N! T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen! Titan! Let's go! T! E! E! N! T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen! Titan! Let's go!"_ They all sang together several times

"ENOUGH!" Brother Blood suddenly yelled, unleashing a massive pulse of red energy that sent the Titans flying but also caused them to pile up. Luckily, the HIVE students where all more or less k locked out at this point "ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID SONG! WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN?!"

James was silent, he just kept playing a solo on his guitar, the group slowly standing up _"When there's trouble you know who to call."_ He sang

 _"Teen Titans!"_ They called as one, the HIVE students just staring in shock and confusion at this point at why these heroes where _STILL_ singing and even still _DEFYING_ their teacher!

 _"From their tower they can see it all."_ Cyborg smirked, whipping blood from his chin

 _"Teen Titans!"_ They were again

 _"When there's evil on the attack."_ Beast Boy panted

 _"You can rest knowing we've got your back."_ Jinx winked

 _"Because when the world needs heroes on patrol!"_ Karen sang...

 ** _"Teen Titans Go."_** Raven sang weakly as she stumbled in making the Titans grin and Brother Blood's eyes to widen

"How?!" He gasped "HOW?! How did you break free?! How did ANY of you get free?!"

James was now playing one last solo, the team all gathering together _"Teen Titans Go."_ He sang as the song was coming to an end

 _"1!"_ Robin and Duela called

 _"2!"_ Kori, Terra and Kom added

 _"3!"_ Beastboy and Cyborg cheered

 _"4!"_ Jinx and Karen grinned

 ** _"Go!"_** James called with Raven, the capless girl putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder

 _"Teen Titans!"_ They called together, James giving one last strong strum of the guitar before he let the guitar fall to the floor and shatter.

The guitar he got the night his family found him again. The guitar that had calmed him, that was like a part of him since he first came to Earth.

It fell to the floor and shattered into pieces so James could save his friends

The team stood together, standing tall and proud even when two where heavily injured and one was missing half her cloths and looked injured. The Titans where back. They were together. And they were angry.

"H-How...I...remade you!" Brother Blood snarled "I broke you down and built you back up as my perfect students! Future villains loyal to HIVE!"

"Shows how little you really know us, even after messing around inside our heads." Blackfire snarled

"I'll have to rectify that!" Blood snarled before a bullet ricocheted near his head

"Back off fucked." Slade snarled

"Slade?!" Blood spoke in shock

"Deathstroke?" The Titans except James gasped

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" Slade ordered as he put a gun next to Blood's head.

"Daddy?" Rose asked from the students, being one of the few who did not attack the team. Deathstroke turning to her and gasping at the sight of his daughter

"Rose... What happened to you?" He muttered, seeing her lost eye making him PISSED! But at the same time he was so happy

"D-Daddy..." She began to weep from her eyes, even if one was lost. She ran over and hugged him, even though she was confused as her mind was muddled because of Blood's mind stuff

"HOW?! HOW?! HOW did you get free from my power?! And from a stupid SONG!" Blood yelled at the Titans

"You under estimated out bonds!" Robin yelled simply, smiling proudly

"We are the Teen Titans! More than teammates! More than friends! We're a family!" Cyborg called, slamming his fist against his chest

"But... But my masters powers are greater than such trivial bonds! How?!" Blood yelled in desperation

"Because that song... James' work of the last year and a half... The music he poured his head and soul into... It united us." Raven explained, anti-light shining around her hands as she explained what she had accidentally caused with the song James had worked so hard on and so long before this plan "I used a spell. It is in our souls down to the very core. No matter where we are. No matter how far apart, no matter how far into the future you go, our souls are connected. We are united, Together, forever. Our souls are one."

"You will never break this family." James said simply

Blood was silent... Before he began to laugh "A...A FAMILY?" He gasped the words as he laughed, getting more maniacal by the second

"What's so funny?" Kom frowned, pissed at the mocking

"Oh... Oh nothing... Just that I found a LOT of interesting things in your heads... Things you are keeping from each other. From your 'family'." He grinned evilly

"You searched our HEADS?!" Beast Boy grabbed his head...Which had a bit of a headache going on

"I DID mess with your minds. That DOES allow me to see your minds." Blood reminded arrogantly, laughing deeply and loudly "Let's start with Mr Stone over there. Planning on leaving the team to go to college, being given a scholarship because of his mechanical and scientific skills he was forced to develop to maintain himself." Cyborg flinched and looked at Blood in anger "Ms Dent and Mr Grayson, heading back to Gotham for their training with Batman." Blood added, grinning evilly at them. Duela and Robin clenched their fists in rage for this exposure of their secrets.

"That's enough." James spoke, his fists clenching and bleeding

"Mr Logan now being the owner, and sleeping with every female employee, at a strip club." He continued with a wider evil grin, loving mocking these teens. Beast Boy took a step back, looking down sadly "Ms Tara Markov... A princess that ran away from home." Blood laughed, seeing these heroes breaking down from their own sins. Terra hugged herself, looking away "And finally Rachel Roth... Daughter of Trigon." Blood finished with a grin

"Enough!" James snapped glaring at Blood with a murderous intent but they were all there in shock, staring at each other with slight doubt "None of that matters." James spoke calmly and powerfully, showing his belief and trust for his team and friends. His new family

"N-None of it matters?" Blood scoffed. "A runaway princess, abandoners, a half-demon hell-spawn! None of it matters?!"

"No...Cause what did you see in MY mind?" James answered fiercely

"That you aren't hiding anything unlike them." Blood grinned "But that doesn't matter. My reveal has given me what I wanted. An opening!" He called, his eyes shining red and a red light surrounding the Titans

* * *

*? ? ?*

 _When James opened his eyes he found he was... Flouting. Flouting in an endless white space and that he could move but moving felt... Oddly endless. And he saw the others flouting around on a similar state_

 _"Where are we?" James asked but the other seemed to ignore it_

 _"Was Blood telling the truth? That you're leaving?" Koriand'r asked, looking at Victor sadly_

 _"...Yeah...I was going to tell you guys." Victor answered "I was just trying to find the right time."_

 _"And you two?" Garfield asked Dick and Duela_

 _"Yeah...We were. We were going to get better at martial arts to...to help the team." Duela answered_

 _"Leaving the shadow and make it our own way." Dick added_

 _"...You own a strip joint?" Tara asked Garfield who gave an awkward shrug/smile_

 _"Yea. I went there one day, met an amazing girl and saved her from a mugging. Turns out she was an animal meta to and our instincts had us fuck like animals, literally. She's just... Perfect. Then she convinced other girls in the place to join in, they got control of the place and gave it to me." Garfield nodded "I just... I had no idea how to tell you guys."_

 _"...Dang man..." Victor answered_

 _"...You're a princess...Like me and my sister, Terra?" Kori asked kindly_

 _"Tara." She nodded "I'm... A princess of a small European country, the youngest sibling of three. I ran away four years ago when my powers emerged. I didn't want to hurt anyone... And then I found all of you." Tara smiled. Kori and Kom smiled at her and wanted to hug her like another sister._

 _"Rae...? Rachel?" James turned around to see her turned around from her friends_

 _"I bet you all hate me now." She grumbled. The group looked at each other and then back to her. Rachel felt even worse now...Until she felt arms wrap around her, gently hugging her. "... Huh?" She blinked_

 _"I don't hate you, Rachel." James answered, even though he knew that her father was the one who pulled him here "I love you."_

 _"Yea, you are our friend. We don't think any less of you because if who your father is." Duela smiled. Each of the Titans gave their own version of how they didn't think any less or were afraid of her. Raven shook in James' arms and cried lightly._

 _"Guys... This happened because we didn't trust each other." James said "From now on. No more secrets."_

 _"No more secrets." Robin nodded... Taking his mask off "Richard 'Dick' Grayson. I'm 17 and I saw my parents die when a gang member had put acid on their trapeze wires when they were preforming without a net. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, Batman, and have been Robin ever since." Everyone was shocked at Robin revealing his identity... And smiled_

 _"Garfield Logan, 16 and 3/4." Beastboy smiled "When I was twelve I went on an expedition with my family to the Amazon. I was bitten by something poisonous and dying but they gave me an experimental serum they made using a lot of different plants, animal DNA and some mysterious herbs they found and theorized could help healing. It connected me to the web of the animal kingdom, the Red, which allows me to morph into any animal on the planet. They died in an accident leaving the jungle though leaving me to be adopted by the Doom Patrol. But they treated me like a stupid annoying kid so I left once I was 15."_

 _"Duela Dent. 18...My father is the villain Harvey "Two-Face" Dent." Duela added, though her beginning was sad to start "I thought my father was the Joker and committed crimes/pranks under the moniker of 'Joker's Daughter'. Fell in love with Dick, learnt the truth and an now that Harlequin, trying to help people."_

 _"Koriand'r, 18. I am the younger sister of Komand'r and princess of Tameran." Kori smiled "I was to be the queen of our people when my brother ran away from home and my sister was born as the 1 in a million birth defect. But I was then forced to be a slave to save my people, although I escaped and landed here... And met my love." She smiled, holding James' hand_

 _"Komand'r, 20. I am the oldest sister of Koriand'r and our younger brother. I was born with the 1 in a million birth defect that my sister mentioned." Kom began to speak and held her sister's hand, connecting her to James "I was forced to give my sister up to slavery as to save my people. It filled me with guilt causing me to run from home. So I stole and ran around the universe. When I realized my sister was free I ran to earth to save her and found more than I ever imagined."_

 _"Tara "Terra" Markov, 17. I am a runaway princess from the kingdom of Markovia." Terra began to speak "I had a big brother but... I nearly brought the entire castle down when my powers manifested. I ran around through ymthe country, over sea. I caused so many problems and... Then Blood found me in Jump City, where he put the mental message in my mind and you all took me in."_

 _"Victor Stone, 18. I was a high school jock who had a successful streak being a quarterback." Victor spoke "My father was a scientist and ignored all my achievements. You know the stereotypical jock dad that's doesn't understand the smart son? It's the other way around. One day I came into his lab to yell at him but I was caught in the explosion making him turn me into what you know now. I see the girls of the team like sisters and I see the guys as brothers from another mother. And I'm dating the teacher, Sarah."_

 _Raven sniffed happily as she heard all her friend's stories. "Rachel 'Raven' Roth...19." She begun "My mother was the high priestess of Azerath. One day the demon Trigon entered their realm, although disguised, and slept with my mother. He then got to work destroying their realm but they fought back. They pushed Trigon from their world but, knowing their world was near Earth, cast a powerful spell. It destroyed their world, themselves, and left me and my mother. The spell sealed Trigon away from Azerath and Earth... But there was also a prophesy that said I could be used as a portal to allow Trigon to enter our world."_

 _James took a deep breath in and sighed to calm himself down. "James Tennyson, nearly 20 biologically..." James spoke "Born a Nechrofriggeon, lost to my family for years. Came to this world protecting my own. I miss my family... But I found a new one." At the end he smiled at his friends, showing his true and real feelings  
_

 _"Dude..." Beast Boy smiled as the light died down_

 _"I'm Karen Beecher, 19." Bumblebee nodded "I was 'queen bee' at my school when my powers emerged. Everyone was scared, even my parents wanted me gone. So... Well... HIVE took me in with Jinx being my only friend... I'm sorry for what he made me think."_

 _"It's okay." Jinx nodded "I'm 18... And I have just been called Jinx. I was abandoned as a baby, I never knew my parents or my real name. HIVE was all I knew until James helped me."_

 _James smiled as the white light died down completely and revealed the room again_

* * *

*back to HIVE*

It seemed like they had just been standing there, Slade fighting Blood "This is for my daughter you bastard!" Slade snarled as his blade struck at him but just inching away from Blood's stomach. He was suddenly blasted away by a blast of red energy from Blood's hands

"Stupid assassin... What?!" Blood smirked then yelled, seeing the Titans "H... How?! I trapped you in a psychic loop! Your distrust was supposed to cause you to rip each other's minds apart!"

"Never learns does he?" James smirked as the team geared up for a fight.

"We won't let something like THAT split up us." Robin nodded

"Someone like you couldn't understand what we have." Kori added, her and her sister's eyes glowing

"Titans." Robin said simply, the team getting ready

 **"GO!"** they called as one


	30. The Warp Part 3, Go!

**BlackXANA** : I have looked at your profile and I do not see your trial story... but yeah, I would not mind seeing it if you send it to me over PM.

 **Isom** : Er... Review Corner is not until NEXT chapter! THIS is the final chapter of this arc, meaning that NEXT chapter is Review Corner. You leave the review corner question HERE. But it's fine.

Last chapter was the accumulation of the entire arc, of the secrets and being scared of the others opinions/reactions. And now? Now that fear is gone. Now they are closer and stronger.

Yes the others are coming soon... but you DO know that Damian is the FIFTH Robin while Dick is the FIRST! I mean... REALLY?

I Justice? What is that?

Rose may be.

 **Geo Soul** : FINALLY!

 **Mighty TAB X** : People who know me, I like being meta with songs like that. That is why I made James a musician in the first place.

And no, the echo isn't contagious.

 **YusufGav** : I am guessing you do not read comics and just watch the animated movies/the cartoons/ the live action movies? Well, let me explain.

The animated movies are not the DCAU, the DCAU is a series of cartoons in the 90's/early 2000 which includes Batman the Animated Series, Superman the Animated Series, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Static Shock and Justice League Unlimited. The modern animated movies are their own continuity.

Next, all of those movies FUCK UP Damian's character MASSIVELY!

And finally Nightwing is one word with no hyphen.

 **pedrofaria339** : And no I did NOT mix the classic Teen Titans theme with the TRASHY 'remix'. I used the original Teen Titan's theme's full version. Here it is, just remove the spaces: youtube watch?v=xhhOMceBJv8

 **Guest893** : Oh, so you are staying an early update is bad? I'm joking, I'm joking. I uploaded early to be sure I did not forget because of how busy I was going to be on Monday.

I AM still uploading, just a bit slower for this week and next.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **pedrofaria339** : No, it's the full version of the original Teen Titan's theme song. Teen Titans 2003 to be precise.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah Blood is gonna be so screwed. And probably the echo is contagious.

 **Shadowking1992** : Read and see.

 **Isom** : It's possible to see Titan's East in this story. Damian might make an appearance, wait and see. The Justice League will make cameos from time to time, they won't be overly prominent. And as for Rose becoming a Titan, you'll have to wait and see.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we go everyone! Here's the newest chapter, the final chapter of James' Harem's second arc!

So I will be taking a break with this fic to do the second arc of Krystal's Harem.

But before that, remember to leave your questions for the REVIEW CORNER! Corner! Corner. corner. corner...

... yeah, that's still a thing.

Leave questions about the production, about our opinions on things and stuff like that.

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 29: The Warp Part 3, Go!** **  
**

* * *

Brother Blood yelled as he was sent crashing through a wall, the Titans chasing after him. The acrobatic Titans; Robin, Duela and Jinx jumped through the hole and rolling before charging. Cyborg, and a gorilla formed BeastBoy, jumped through the wall dramatically. Meanwhile the flyers just flew through quickly

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call! Teen Titans!_

As Brother Blood stood up Cyborg and BeastBoy double punched him in the face, knocking him back where he triple on a rock thanks to a finger click from Jinx

 _From their tower they can see it all! Teen Titans!_

Starfire and Blackfire zoomed around the room, shooting blasts of energy as soon as Blood unleashed a red blast. As the three where in a power struggle several bombs landed near his feet, courtesy of Robin, and exploded, making him stop his attack and be hit by the energy beams

 _When there's evil in the attack! You can rest knowing they've got your back!_

"HIYA!" Robin called, preforming a roundhouse kick which Blood blocked only to get hit in the gut from a palm thrust from Duela. The lovers then preformed a series of rapid fire, perfectly timed combo strikes that Blood was barely able to keep up with before he was blasted in the face by Bumblebee

"MY EYES!" he howled in pain, holding his face

 _Because when the world needs heroes on patrooooool!_

The ground below Blood suddenly gave way, Terra moving her arms away, making the villain yell and fall below... Into the seal that Blood had set Raven in, the room a mess. As he landed chains of anti-light surrounded him before James down around him and blew his ice breath over him which froze the maniac in place from the neck down

 _Teen Titans, go!_

The Titans all landed in front of Blood, who was battered and bruised and held back by the anti-light chains and the extra layer of defense with the layer of ice "It's over, Blood. You lose." James spoke with his icy Necrofriggian voice

"You can't escape." Duela added

"Your operation is over." Cyborg nodded

"Nowhere to won." Beast Boy smirked

"And no way to win." Jinx finished

"You're done." Terra said, crossing her arms

Blood looked at all of them... And started to smile... And then laugh "Fools...Fools one and all." he laughed and mocked arrogantly

"Huh?" James blinked

"This isn't the end...Trigon's daughter is still here...You brought her back..." Blood answered

James was silent... And punched him in the face "Just because Raven has the blood of that monster does not make him her father." He glared "Plus she isn't in your stupid seal."

"And even if she was... Oops!" BeastBoy joked, using his shoe to rub out some of the seal

Blood now had a bloodied nose and looked at the ruined seal. He glared at the Titans with disdain and snarled "I will kill you." he growled

"I think we did the winning?" Kori smiled making the others smile, Jinx kicking Blood in the face and knocking him out

* * *

*Time skip*

The group were back home at Titans Tower, Rose and Slade were there as well; not causing trouble...But enjoying a drink, just sitting on the tower's roof being father and daughter. Down in the living room, the Titans were laughing and relaxing after a HELL of a few days "S-Seriously...A STRIP CLUB?" Cyborg laughed with his best friend.

"Yea." Beast Boy smiled, laughing nervously

"Never let it be said, you're not lucky." Duela teased. He blushed at that, laughing

"Maybe we should all visit there one day?" Komand'r joked. Beast Boy coughed out his soy milk in shock from that making everyone laugh.

Raven was sitting with Terra, like if they were sisters "Being a princess. Must be nice." Raven smiled

"Well...I haven't BEEN a princess in a long time...It's not like the stories. There's a lot of "do's and don'ts"." Terra answered. "But it was." Raven nodded, hugging her lightly "Hmm." Terra smiled into the hug "Thank you."

James was currently to the side, holding the remnants of his guitar, just the top part of the neck to the headstock. He looked down at it sadly, sighing "Thank you." he mumbled

"James...?" Kori's voice looked to him in worry

"Huh?" He blinked, turning to her "Hey Kori."

"I am sorry about your guitar..." She frowned

"It's okay...It was worth it to save you and the team." He smiled lightly "To save all of you."

"...There is still one thing I want to know." Kori asked as she sat down next to him

"What is it?" James asked

"Why were YOU not affected by The Brother Blood's mind-controlling?" Kori answered with a question

"I was but I wasn't." Was James' simple answer "You see he was affecting my human mind but his powers didn't affect my Nechrofriggeon DNA. His powers work on teenage minds but my Nechrofriggeon side was forced to grow up physically, it just LOOKS old but it is actually just BELOW 'teenage'."

Kori blinked at James' explanation and just leant into James "You are some form of paradox, James Tennyson." She smiled

"I'm ALL the paradoxes." He smiled, kissing her

"Hmm..."

* * *

*On the roof*

Slade was drinking a beer, father and daughter looking at the sunset "Thanks for coming back for me, daddy." Rose smiled

"Anything for you." Slade responded, he had removed his mask and it showed that he, like his daughter, had an eyepatch over his right eye. He had short white hair and a white goatee, chiselled looks that were caused by years of intense training and fighting "... What happened to your eye?" He asked

"I...Well..." Rose frowned looking away.

"Rosie...Look at me." He spoke kindly, but with authority.

"I... Stabbed my eye out." She said nervously "I THINK. I... Don't really remember."

"Rose..." He frowned and hugged her.

"Whatever Blood did messed with my mind... I have trouble telling the difference between what actually happened and what he said happened." she admitted, her hand covering her patch covered eye

"We'll figure it out. He'll never hurt you again." Slade answered

Rose nodded, looking to the water as she felt awkward 'Were...ALL my feelings fake? But...James...' She thought. She sighed, clutching her hand over her patch covered eye as she shook gently

'Rose...What am I going to do?' Slade thought

* * *

*time skip*

The team were going to head to bed; Slade and Rose were going to head home but they all looked in worry... This might be one of the last few weeks of them all here together.

Soon... The Titans would be gone

"Dang...Just dawned heavily on me..." Beast Boy sighed slumping in his chair.

"Yea." James nodded

"... It won't be for long." Robin said, looking out the window and taking his mask off "We all promise. We promise. In two years we all meet back here. The Titans come back."

"Two years..." Cyborg sighed.

"It would feel like forever." Kori frowned

"It's not like we'll forget...We're still here...It feels like ages since I've been here, but it's only been a year and a half." James spoke

"And we won't all be by ourselves." Raven added "James, Tara, Kom, Kori, Jinx and Karen will be together. Dick will have Duela. Victor will have Sarah. Garfield has his club. It will be like forever. But it won't be like well be alone."

"Don't forget about you, Rae...You're part of this as well." James smiled, pulling her towards him gently

"No. I will be going to Azerath. My mother and a few other Azerathian's should be there. I must learn more. We saw what Blood had set up. It was a long plan ritual. Even though we stopped it's my father... Trigon... will find a way through. And we all must get stronger." She replied with a sad smile

"Then we'll come with you." Kori spoke

"No." Rachael shook her head "Azerath is... Azerath. It's not like Earth. You all won't last long in the atmosphere. A few weeks maybe."

"Then...We'll throw a party...When you come back...When we ALL come back." Kom answered

"Will do." James smiled "All of us will celebrate. Together." As the Titans were sorting out their plans for when they return; Rose looked back at them...Keeping James in her view.

She smiled sadly, planning to be there two years later.

* * *

*That night, James*

James was looking to pack all the stuff he needed, away. In the next two years, he had to get stronger... Become more confident... Become a better hero. And also become a better boyfriend. Although he wondered why Raven said Tara should go with them. He shrugged, closing the suit case. We went to grab his guitar... Before he remembered it wasn't there

He looked at his hand sadly, tears in his eyes lightly before he whipped them away as Kom and Kori walked in "James...Are you still getting ready?" Kom asked kindly

"Just finished packing... About to go to sleep." He said gently

"Well... We have a surprise for you, dearest James." Kori smiled

"Really? What is it?" He asked. He turned around... And gasped as he saw what was in their hands.

It was a new guitar.

"It...It's a...How, I-?" James gently picked up the guitar from their hands.

"We wanted to give this to you as a wedding present; we didn't know HOW much your guitar meant to you. But... You need it." Kori smiled

"We wanted to show you how much would love you." Kom added. James took the guitar, looking down at it in amazement as he took in the guitars design

It was a Gibson Les Paul guitar; mainly blue with black edges, but there were etchings of light blue symbols and there was also some custom added green and purple hearts added near the bottom, just one of each colour

He smiled seeing the symbolism on the guitar... and how much time they considered designing it for him. James actually choked up at this generous gesture "Thank you." He whispered

"You're welcome." The two girls hugged him

"And during these two years... Gives us the perfect opportunity to get married." Kori nodded

"Yeah...It does; doesn't it?" He smiled kissing her and then Kom

"Let's get some sleep." Kori nodded

"Yeah...Yeah I'd like that." He sighed, knowing they'd have two years for what's going to come

* * *

*with Robin and Duela*

"Two years Ro...Dick. Two years training..." She sighed as she was lying on their bed

"Yea." Dick nodded, putting his case on the floor before he laid on bed next to her "I think I might need a new name soon."

"Yeah...You do...I've already got "Harley Quinn" since the first has gone with "Shard"..." Duela remembered

"Yea I know." He smiled, kissing her neck gently

"Hmm...It's gotta be...Tough...yet...symbolic..." She purred

"Needs to be simple." Dick continued

"Hmm..."Dark-Bird"." Duela thought quickly

"That's just silly." he chuckled

"Err...Star-Wing?" Duela thought again, trying to get a new name but also just being a bit silly. Robin laughed, smiling "It's hard..." She pouted

"Wait... I remember something that Superman told me." Robin frowned

"Really? What was it?" Duela asked kindly

Dick sighed and explained gently "A story Superman once told me when I first met him... Of how Batman and I where like Krypton's first super heroes... Flamebird and Nightwing."

""Nightwing"...I like that..." She smiled imagining Dick using that alias

"Yea. Sounds good." He smiled

* * *

*With Cyborg*

Victor sighed as he sat down, plugging wires into him. He had all the essential maintenance equipment and such prepared 'This will be tough.' he sighed, thinking about leaving his friends 'Leaving here... Getting my degree...' He thought. He sighed once more, closing his eyes weakly 'Sarah...What am I going to tell HER?' He thought

Well... That he was going to college? That they'd talk over phone and the internet? Her visit whenever he could? 'What can I do?' He frowned. And once again, he sighed

* * *

*With BeastBoy*

"Man...Running a strip-club...With my girls...for two years..." He thought. Was... He right for this? COULD he do it? And keep the girls happy? "I...Dang...I'm scared..." He whispered

He sighed. He just had to do his best

"I'll do my best...I'll be a good boss...and an even better lover...That sounded better in my head then aloud." Beast Boy commented

* * *

*with Raven*

Rachel was meditating, keeping her mind clear and emotions calm and she felt almost one with herself again, feeling her life was quiet...Though, she did admit to herself...She WOULD miss James and her friends.

She would miss her family

"Hmm..." She teared up lightly, she would miss them dearly. She sniffed gently but... She'd become stronger... She'd become a better hero...For them AND for herself

She would become an amazing sorceress.

A great hero

She would not let her family fight this darkness alone

* * *

*With Terra*

Terra was packing her cloths away, blushing as she imagined being with James. She imagined him holding her... kissing her... being with her. She was happy that Raven suggested she go with James and the girl. She wanted to get closer to him... and it was a gift. She had that chance to get close to him.

She smiled happily, looking at her Titans Communicator. She was a real part of the team again. No Brother Blood in her head.

She had a family

"A family..." She whispered happily

* * *

*with Karen and Jinx*

The two were packing up their things, they were allowed to go with James, the Princesses and Terra. After all...They were lovers. This was amazing for them. A life away from HIVE, a future... and a chance for their own lives, with their love

"What do you think Tameran is like?" Karen asked

"No idea." Jinx shrugged "Hopefully it'll be nice."

"It has Blackfire and Starfire for princesses...It's got a good start." Karen smiled. The two nodded, kissing each other quickly

"And...Two years is a long time...We might even get to be the "kings royal concubines"." Jinx teased making Karen giggle while covering her mouth, trying not to laugh "Gotcha laughing." Jinx hugged her in an attempt to tickle her. Karen stung her in the cheek, giggling "Hey! No zappy-zap!" Jinx flinched

"Then don't tickle me, you know I don't like it." She huffed "And it was only a gentle shock."

"I was giving you a little love tickle." Jinx pouted

"Then go other places." She winked

"Okay then..." Jinx responded and reached down to Karen's nether region. Karen gasped and moaned, kissing her

"Hmm..." The two girls moaned happily at their embrace "I'm sorry for what Blood made us do." The two whispered against each other "Jinx." The two smiled "Double jinx."

"Hey, that's my name." Jinx smiled

"I know... I like saying it... Especially when we're like this." Karen purred

"Like what?" She asked

"Making love..." Karen answered "Or...We're just playing." She nodded, kissing her again

* * *

*time skip*

The team were up again. Trying to make it… not awkward. But yeah… There was still that air of being away for two years lingering around. They were having the last morning together before they went their own ways

"Here ya go, man." Victor handed over Garfield's drink

"Thank you." he nodded, taking a small sip of the soy milk

"You guys... Look out for each other... Okay?" Duela spoke to James and his girls

"We will. Make sure he doesn't spend all day moping." James smiled, typing away on a console. All the towers data was being sent to a remote server that Victor would protect, the tower going to be put into lock down while they are gone

"I won't." Duela hugged Dick protectively, the two smiling

"We will miss you." Kori whispered, hugging Rachel close

"I'll miss you guys too." Rachel whispered

"Don't forget to call." Tara smiled, hugging Garfield like the brother she was him as

"Hey, every day if you want." Garfield chuckled making her smile, kissing his cheek

"Stay safe, Garfield." Dick went out to shake his hand, the gloveless hand held calmly

"You to Dick." Garfield smirked happily, shaking the hand before the two hugged like brothers

James smiled at the two and then noticed the time. "... It's time." He sighed. He and the girls where going to move out of the city, go on a bit of a road trip for a month or two before settling down. Visit Tameran if they find an opportunity, AKA a space ship that can take them there and back without taking too long. Garfield was staring in the city of course with his club, Vic going off to the collage, Rachel taking a portal to Azerath while Dick and Duela where going to take a plane to Gotham. All but Raven where also in casual cloths now

"Not gonna lie... Gonna miss you guys." Garfield smiled sadly

"We all will." James smiled. The others nodded, one by one putting their hands into a pile in the middle... Before they all pulled each other into a large hug

'Goodbye you guys...' They all thought.

"Until we meet again." Rachel nodded with tears in her eyes

"It'll fly by...Promise." James sniffed, kissing the Gothic sorceress on the lips.

"Titans. Forever." Dick nodded with a smile, the Titans separating. Victor walked over and pressed a series of buttons, the tower getting covered in blast doors. Everyone watched sadly as their home locked away, seeing it shut down

"Titans forever..." The team sniffed as they left.

Rachel walked through an Anti-light portal

Dick and Duela got onto a sleek red sports motorcycle and drove off

Garfield turned into a green falcon and flew off

Vic got into the Titan Jet and took off

Soon James, Koriand'r, Komand'r, Jinx, Karen and Terra where all who were left on the island "Ready to go?" Tara asked gently, hoping not to cause distress

"Yea." James nodded, turning into his Nechrofriggeon form. He picked up Jinx, the others flying

"Road trip!" They smiled gently, lightening the modd as they flew off

The era of the **Teen Titans** was over

But soon...

The **Titans** would return.

They would rise... better than ever.

And just wait, because when that day comes...

You **KNOW** who to call


	31. Review Corner 2!

HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO JAMES' HAREM'S SECOND...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 **Corner!**

 **Corner.**

 **corner.**

corner.

corner...

Oh echo, how I've missed you. *whip tears from my eyes* Now, second arc's...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 **Corner!**

 **Corner.**

 **corner.**

corner.

corner...

... okay Echo, you have had your fun. Now let me get on with the...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 **Corner!**

 **Corner.**

 **corner.**

corner.

corner...

*readies a large sword* ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! *roars as I charge the echo, the screen turning to static as elevator music plays*

 **THREE HOURS LATER...**

*the picture returns revealing an exhausted, heavily injured Grey* Okay... okay... I've done it... I killed that joke... Oh fuck I'm out of shape...

*stands up straight* Well... with that done, we can get to this review... answering... chapter... YES I AM TRYING TO AVOID THE JOKE AND SAYING THOSE WORDS! Now, let's get to this and get it over with!

* * *

 **Reviewer:** OmegaEntertainment

 **Review:**

 **Omega** : Hell yeah, this was awesome, and I can't wait for the Titans to get back together.

 **Taos Nakay** : Agreed, human, though I have to wonder, would it be possible to incorporate Young Justice into this? Many of my kind, myself included, wonder how a Young Justice team trained by both Nightwing (Richard Grayson) and the new Harley Quinn (Duela) would turn out.

 **Omega** : Oh yes, Taos, that'd be a very interesting turn of events.

 **Answer:** No Young Justice will not be in this fic, since Tim Drake would not be a thing for a while. However the current team won't be TEEN's when they rejoin so... **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Korin Dragoon

 **Review:** Nice ending of the arc.

Is the next arc going to be a two year time skip with flashbacks so we know what happened or are you going to do something like a two year montog/fast forward thing of what they get up to for those two years?

 **Answer:** We are doing the montage, a chapter or two per person/small group

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Wampire2

 **Review:** well...that answers all my previous questions...

still confused though. HOW and WHY is Rose Wilson gonna join the group?

i've read her official character bio in the DC data base, pairing her with any character would have no actual purpose.

it's like pairing Harley and Batman.

*shudder*

 **Answer:** First, that is her New 52 version. She is a monster.

The REAL Rose Wilson from before the New 52 was amazing. She started as the nanny for Lian Harper, daughter of Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow. She was kind funny and kickass, although she had no interest in being a hero. Then a crap story happened where Deathstroke drugged her, she went mad and carved out her own eye. After that she became Ravager, joined the 2003 Teen Titans and worked to be a hero and not to kill. She is an interesting character.

Second, no pairing has no purpose. Pairings lead to character development as they grow closer, gain feelings and further interact. Unless the romance comes out of nowhere and literally ALL they do is make out, no romance is useless.

Also Ghost and I are massive Harley/Batman shippers. GTFO

* * *

 **Reviewer:** guicontiero2

 **Review:** please Tell me it's not over please

 **Answer:** No it isn't over

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Grey** : Yo everyone! Man today is real fun, isn't it? Well, time for Ghost to answer some reviews! *the crowed goes wild as the awesome co-writer takes the stage*_

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Isom

 **Review** : Sorry, got a little ahead of myself. Also for the part about Damien, I'm sorry, but most of my batman knowledge comes from the 2000 cartoons, Batman The Animated Series, and movies, so I'm not as comic savvy, plus there have been so many Robins that it is hard for me to keep track.

Anyway, can't wait for the reunion. Just glad Krystal's harem will be able to fill the void, plus others, will be able to fill the void.

As for the I justice, I meant to write Injustice, the game series or the comics. In all honesty, I'm hoping to see either some references or a quick jump into that world...just to go with some of the DC style crazy.

Hope to see new members join the team and to see what else happens in the future

 **Ghost's Answer** : I'll let you in on a secret: neither am I. There HAVE been a lot of Robins. You should be waiting for the reunion. Yep, Krystal's Harem will help fill the void. Ah..."Injustice". We'll probably squeeze some references in, we won't guarantee the Titans go to that Earth.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Review** : So.. Guess it's now the end of the second arc of this story. Moving to start the 2nd arc of Krystal's Harem right?  
Well done with this arc.  
It is nice to see the team saying their goodbyes to each other. I wonder what the teams' figure appearance would be after two years. I bet they would be more awesome and skilled when they come back together.  
Thank you and good luck.  
Over & out.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yep, we're starting up Krystal's Harem again. You'll have to wait and see. It might not be as dramatic a change as the One Piece Time Skip, but we'll do our best.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : ShadowKing1992

 **Review** : Beautiful.  
Amazing.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Thank you very much.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : ANTI REAPER

 **Review** : Not going to lie the ending was sad you guys need to keep up the good work and maybe when they return you need to give Beast Boy his Beast form because God damn that form is the definition of Primal instincts and not to mention how much raw power is behind it he'd be able to help out a lot when Beast Boy ever got really mad and maybe have that form go wild with his mates that would be one interesting lemon

 **Ghost's Answer** :Thanks for those kind words and ideas. Be sure to keep an eye out for that.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : darkboy18

 **Review** :i'm speechless  
this is a great ending to a awesome arc!  
i'm a little sad that the titans are splitting up and are going their own ways, but i understand they have their own paths to follow.  
i can't wait for the next arc  
keep up the good work greyking  
i hope to see more of this awesome story.  
one question though when the titans come back are you going to expand their numbers?  
i would like to see superboy, kid flash and static on the team  
but it's your call  
well good luck on your other stories.

 **Ghost's Answer** :Don't be too sad, the Titans are going to get stronger and become better heroes. You WILL see more of this story in the future, don't worry. It's possible that the Titans will expand their numbers. Thanks for your kind words.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Might TAB X

 **Review** : Time skip. Excited to see the results.

And now for the question. How do you and ghost know each other? Are you child hood friends, college roommates, or intergalactic gods trying to teach humanity the error of their ways?

 **Ghost's Answer** : We'll try not to disappoint. Grey and I knew each other after I PM'ed him about Ben's Harem and I praised his work. We started writing, traded ideas and became friends through that. But we're also...Who told you about our intergalactic godhood prowess? Careful or I MAY have to destroy you. *powers up a Hakai*... *promptly gets smacked on the head by Grey with a staff*

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Grey:** Ghost everyone! *claps* Okay guys, that's enough from Ghost for now. Well, my turn again! Let's get back to the show!_

* * *

 **Reviewer** : BlackXANA

 **Reviewer** : Ok, I'll have it sent with the details. I'm just stuck in writers block with it, along with other things going.

My question for the REEEVIIIEEEEEWWW COORRRRNNNEEERRRRR **The room quakes for a brief moment**... Oi... I wasn't expecting that. AHEM! As I was saying... Will Paradox make a sort of appearance to James and his Harem in a 3rd arc? And will either James be given an Alien-X form like his Ben's (Cause I'm kinda unlocking that one for Krystal on my part)?

James: "I'll give you an Alien-X!" (Activates Omnitrix and changes form into Alien-Galvan?! Whoops!) "AH, Come on! This is so not happening!"

 **Answer** : No James will not get Alien-X

* * *

 **Reviewer** :pedrofaria339

 **Reviewer** :MY HEART, IT ACHES!  
But in all seriousness though, great chapter (even if a bit rushed for my taste).  
Now we go back to Krystal, and what chaos has been wrought upon the galaxy! ...  
... Dramatic much?

 **Answer** : Sorry if you thought it was a bit rushed.

And yes, a bit dramatic.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Reviewer** :Time skip. Excited to see the results.

And now for the question. How do you and ghost know each other? Are you child hood friends, college roommates, or intergalactic gods trying to teach humanity the error of their ways?

 **Answer** : Yes there is a time skip

I posted a request for an artist for Ben's Harem. Ghost answered. He did lots of great work.

And then YF and I took a break from co-writing, Ghost and I deciding to try it out and we've made a LOT of good fics from this

* * *

 **Reviewer** :darkboy18

 **Reviewer** : i'm speechless  
this is a great ending to a awesome arc!  
i'm a little sad that the titans are splitting up and are going their own ways, but i understand they have their own paths to follow.  
i can't wait for the next arc  
keep up the good work greyking  
i hope to see more of this awesome story.  
one question though when the titans come back are you going to expand their numbers?  
i would like to see superboy, kid flash and static on the team  
but it's your call  
well good luck on your other stories.

 **Answer** : They MAY appear. You'll have to read to find out

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Grey** : Okay, I've had enough talking for now. Ghost! You're up again!_

 **Reviewer** : pedrofaria339

 **Review** : MY HEART, IT ACHES!  
But in all seriousness though, great chapter ( even if a bit rushed for my taste).  
Now we go back to Krystal, and what chaos has been wrought upon the galaxy! ...  
... Dramatic much?

 **Ghost's Answers** : Yeah, it WAS a bit dramatic. And yeah, we're going back to Krystal.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : BlackXANA

 **Review** : Ok, I'll have it sent with the details. I'm just stuck in writers block with it, along with other things going.

My question for the REEEVIIIEEEEEWWW COORRRRNNNEEERRRRR **The room quakes for a brief moment**... Oi... I wasn't expecting that. AHEM! As I was saying... Will Paradox make a sort of appearance to James and his Harem in a 3rd arc? And will either James be given an Alien-X form like his Ben's (Cause I'm kinda unlocking that one for Krystal on my part)?

James: "I'll give you an Alien-X!" (Activates Omnitrix and changes form into Alien-Galvan?! Whoops!) "AH, Come on! This is so not happening!"

 **Ghost's Answers** : Paradox MIGHT make an appearance, but it's up for debate. With James getting a Celestialsapien (Alien-X) again, up to debate. But that might make him TOO OP.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : guicontiero2

 **Review** : please Tell me it's not over please

 **Ghost's Answer** : It's not over.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Wampire2

 **Review** : well...that answers all my previous questions...

still confused though. HOW and WHY is Rose Wilson gonna join the group?

i've read her official character bio in the DC data base, pairing her with any character would have no actual purpose.

it's like pairing Harley and Batman.

*shudder*

 **Ghost's Answer** : Anything can happen in a time skip. And for the Harley and Batman pairing? It's OUR story and we get to choose who we pair up.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Korin Dragoon

 **Review** : Nice ending of the arc.

Is the next arc going to be a two year time skip with flashbacks so we know what happened or are you going to do something like a two year montog/fast forward thing of what they get up to for those two years?

 **Ghost's Answer** : We're going to do it in POV chapters.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : OmegaEntertainment

 **Review** :

 **Omega** : Hell yeah, this was awesome, and I can't wait for the Titans to get back together.

 **Taos Nakay** : Agreed, human, though I have to wonder, would it be possible to incorporate Young Justice into this? Many of my kind, myself included, wonder how a Young Justice team trained by both Nightwing (Richard Grayson) and the new Harley Quinn (Duela) would turn out.

 **Omega** : Oh yes, Taos, that'd be a very interesting turn of events.

 **Ghost's Answer** :

 **Omega** : Yep, they're gonna get back together in two years.

 **Taos Nakay** : We MIGHT be able to do that, though it could be tricky to keep track. But it could happen

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Grey** : GHOST EVERYBODY! *claps* Okay, and now for another small break. YF pal, the original author for Ben's Harem, come out here and answer some reviews! *the crowed claps*_

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Korin Dragoon

 **Review** : Nice ending of the arc.

Is the next arc going to be a two year time skip with flashbacks so we know what happened or are you going to do something like a two year montog/fast forward thing of what they get up to for those two years?

 **YF's answer** : My guess is it's gonna be a fast forward, I've worked with these two to get a good idea on stuff like that.

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Wampire2

 **Review:** well...that answers all my previous questions...

still confused though. HOW and WHY is Rose Wilson gonna join the group?

i've read her official character bio in the DC data base, pairing her with any character would have no actual purpose.

it's like pairing Harley and Batman.

*shudder*

 **YF's answe** r: How and why is easy, cause they want to! I mean look at his harem, really James is getting all the best known girls so really it's easy to see how and why.

No purpose? Dude I've done that kinda thing in ctwl since it began and it's still riding hot.

Hey! Me and Greyking46 actually got that chapter for ctwl together, and really it makes more sense then you think.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : guicontiero2

 **Review** : please Tell me it's not over please

 **YF's Answer** : Dude, they've already talked about Krystal's arc, how can it be over before that one even starts?

* * *

 **Reviewer:** pedrofaria339

 **Review:** MY HEART, IT ACHES!  
But in all seriousness though, great chapter ( even if a bit rushed for my taste).  
Now we go back to Krystal, and what chaos has been wrought upon the galaxy! ...  
... Dramatic much?

 **YF's answer** : Rushed? Rushed?! Oh you think that's rushed? Then come here! (Grabs head and holds it against computer screen) Look at it! Look at it! I want all of you to look at it!

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Grey:** *stretching* Final lot of reviews! Okay, let's do this! No pauses, no continues. Lets do this!_

* * *

 **Reviewer** : ANTI REAPER

 **Reviewer** :Not going to lie the ending was sad you guys need to keep up the good work and maybe when they return you need to give Beast Boy his Beast form because God damn that form is the definition of Primal instincts and not to mention how much raw power is behind it he'd be able to help out a lot when Beast Boy ever got really mad and maybe have that form go wild with his mates that would be one interesting lemon

 **Answer** : Eh, maybe.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : ShadowKing1992

 **Reviewer** :Beautiful.  
Amazing.

 **Answer** : Thanks a lot

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Reviewer** :So.. Guess it's now the end of the second arc of this story. Moving to start the 2nd arc of Krystal's Harem right?  
Well done with this arc.  
It is nice to see the team saying their goodbyes to each other. I wonder what the teams' figure appearance would be after two years. I bet they would be more awesome and skilled when they come back together.  
Thank you and good luck.  
Over & out.

 **Answer** : That IS how the arc system works for these two fics, yes

And yes the team will be even stronger when they return

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Isom

 **Reviewer** :Sorry, got a little ahead of myself. Also for the part about Damien, I'm sorry, but most of my batman knowledge comes from the 2000 cartoons, Batman The Animated Series, and movies, so I'm not as comic savvy, plus there have been so many Robins that it is hard for me to keep track.

Anyway, can't wait for the reunion. Just glad Krystal's harem will be able to fill the void, plus others, will be able to fill the void.

As for the I justice, I meant to write Injustice, the game series or the comics. In all honesty, I'm hoping to see either some references or a quick jump into that world...just to go with some of the DC style crazy.

Hope to see new members join the team and to see what else happens in the future.

 **Answer:** The Titans will not be going to that word. They beyond fucked up several of my favorite characters beyond belief

* * *

 **END!**

DONE!

DONE!

I am DONE!

Aaaaaahhhh... now I can relax and work on Krystal's Harem's second arc. Hopefully it won't be as stressful as this one... *looks at the file for the second arc of Krystal's Harem which was super thick*

Oh FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...


	32. Dick and Duela Year 1 Part 1!

**Mil the fic writer** : Right now

 **DragonsGifte** : Thank you

 **DdraigTheDemon:** James would not fight them.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *shrugs*

 **AlfyreGree** : Thanks for the love, your ideas are in consideration

 **Ray nightshade** : MAYBE

 **Korin** **Dragoon** : Everyone is getting stronger

 **OmegaEntertainment** : He put those there to signify his answers to your individual points and questions! Look, I am fine with people roll playing in their reviews... To an extent. But not when you come across as rude of you have a 'story' going in and expect people to follow along.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Korin Dragoon:** We might give Jinx better powers, but you'll have to wait and see. But I doubt we're going to do A:TLAB or Korra based powers.

 **SaurusRock625** : *Sigh* Mad Mod...Not to disrespect your choice of episode; but with Mad Mod, I am TERRIBLE at writing that guy. It's all visual stuff and I am as vague as a blank sheet of paper when describing his stuff. We tried it before and I messed up a LOT. So, it's doubtful that Mad Mod will make an appearance.

 **AlfyreGree** : Glad you're enjoying Grey's stories. To answer your "Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman" comment: It's doubtful that we'll introduce those people in the story, except maybe through TV or messages; with Wonder Woman it's possible that we wouldn't give James Amazon DNA. And James going "Upgrade" and merging with Cyborg, it would maybe be a bit too much "Generator Rex".

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** I doubt James will obtain that DNA and the Green Lantern Ring. That would make James VERY overpowered and an Ultimate/Perfect Kryptonian, Martian, Thanagarian...It would LITERALLY be broken as hell.

 **Guest October** **24th** : Hmm...Now. Ha-ha.

 **DdraigTheDemon** : Possibly. But James has NO experience with his own Alien-X. He might be pressured or scared by the sheer power that Alien-X Wields...and it also might be "The Infinity Gauntlet in DC Universe" sort of thing, where that reality warping might not work.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Back for James Harem's next arc... TRAINING ARC!

Sorry, only one update again this week. The reason? ... I finally have a job and am still getting use to it!

I should be back to about 2 chapters a week in a few weeks.

And to be sure that you all know how serious I am taking this upload... As I am finishing editing, it is 3:13AM

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 30: Dick and Duela Year 1 Part 1** **  
**

* * *

Gotham. Home of the Bat. And the training ground for the Boy Wonder and the new Harley Quinn

The two where in the bat cave, a massive seemingly endless cavern, training in a homemade martial arts studio that DID look professional. Near the area was several high tech vehicles and a high tech computer

"Ha!" The new Harley Quinn shouted as she trained with a rotating dummy. She was wearing a black and red shirt with a bird-like symbol that was in the shape of a diamond. Her trousers were red and black; her black boots had two "claws" on the sides, like winged sandals. She was wearing gloves with two side talons like her boots.

Dick Grayson ducked and dodged, clad in just a plane white gi. He was dodging blows blindfolded, the blows coming from a few training devices with boxing gloves that are sent out with hydraulic power. The two were doing their best to train, getting faster and stronger. "H-AH!" The new Harley Quinn called out before she was hit in the leg, causing her old wounds to act up.

"Duela!" Dick said, jumping from his training booth and removing his blindfold and he ran to her side "Is it bad?" He asked her gently, holding her close

"Hnn...J-Just shock me...That's all." She hissed, holding her leg. Before the Titans disbanded to work on their skills and futures; Deathstroke, The Terminator, attacked them by taking them off guard. Duela was a wild card that he didn't anticipate and got a few hits, before the Terminator shot her in the kneecaps. She had to go into surgery to have them fixed, but the damage was still there. Even with their friends magic and technological assistance there were still moments of pain

"That's enough." A strong booming voice said from behind them, a figure walking from the darkness. Coming from the darkness was a black armoured man with a dark cloak and black bat on his chest. Strong arm guards with fin-  
blades like Duela.

"Bruce." Dick spoke, still holding Duela.

"Hello, Mr Wayne." Duela spoke, shuddering in a bit of fear. Even though Duela was doing her best to be a hero, she was still in fear of The Batman.

"That is enough training for today." The hero said, speaking with authority

"Yes, sir." Duela gulped

"Alright." Dick nodded, picking up Duela bridal-style. A 'ding' rang through the cave as an elevator came to a stop and opened its doors, the smell of delicious food spilling throughout the cave

"Hmm...That smells great..." Duela drooled with a smile.

"Smells like, Alfred's been busy." Dick added

"Thank you very much, Master Dick. But I DID have help." Alfred smiled as he heard that kind compliment. Alfred was a kind, elder man. He was in his... At a rough estimate, 70 to 80. He was dressed in a very smart gentlemanly black suit with greying hair and a very high-class air about him. He was carrying an elegant silver tray... Which had a platter of freshly cooked homemade chocolate chip cookies

"Hmm...they smell great, Alfred." Duela smiled

"What did you mean by 'help'?" Dick asked as Duela took a cookie

"Yoo-hoo." A bubbly voice responded. Coming from a blonde haired woman, wearing a white shirt and jogging trousers; she had C-Cup breasts and a distended stomach, meaning that she was pregnant. Harleen Quinzel smiled as she skipped over and hugged Dick from behind "Mamma Harley is here! Hope you like them Dickie-Bird!" She smiled

"Hey, Harley." Dick chuckled. "Wow...You...You look great." He commented

"Awww! Thanks Dickie-Bird!" She giggled

"Being a mum becomes you." Duela added, giving a kind comment

Harley smiled and hugged her to "Thank you Mini-me!"

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce smiled, taking off the cowl.

"Not at all, Sir. Ms Harley has been the sun to the long days." Alfred answered kindly

"Jason is bored upstairs." Harley smiled

"He needs to get laid." Duela joked

"He is thirteen." Harley deadpanned a bit

"...Don't know how to joke about that." Duela answered

"Good." Dick chuckled lightly

"I'll be up soon." Bruce said as he sat at the BatComputer

"Don't spend too long at the computer sir." Alfred answered as he walked back upstairs. Bruce just grunted as he worked

"Want to go upstairs to let DADDY work?" Harley asked as she tried to get Bruce's attention

"I guess." Duela nodded, needing to rest her legs

"Let me help you up." Dick spoke, helping her.

"Thank you." She smiled. As Dick bridal-carried Duela to the lift, the latter kissed his cheek.

"No problem." he answered. They got into the elevator and was carried up calmly

"...How do you think I was doing?" Duela asked

"You were doing great." he assured

"Thank you." Duela snuggled into him, though she DID feel a bit sad about herself.

Dick nodded and kissed her lovingly "Don't judge yourself too harshly. You did great." Dick spoke. They soon walked out of a fancy clock, looking around with a smile "Want to watch TV?" He asked

"Please." Duela nodded. They walked off to the TV room where they saw a 13 year old boy watching the TV. The kid looked a LOT like Bruce and Dick, black hair and blue eyes. His hair was a bit longer than theirs but besides that he looked fairly similar

"Hey/hi Jason." The two spoke

"Hey." The boy answered uncaringly

"What's wrong J-Bird?" Dick asked as he sat down

"...Don't call me that." He frowned

"Hmm?" Dick raised an eyebrow at that

"But you like it when we call you that." Duela answered as she got down from Dick's arms "What's wrong?"

"Just...It's nothing." Jason frowned

"You can talk to us." Dick answered

"Whatever." Jason just shrugged and turned away. Dick sighed and hugged his adopted brother "Jeez, Dick..." Jason frowned...But sighed. "I've just been down, that's all." He answered

"You annoyed that Bruce won't let you fly, Robin?" Duela asked

"..." Jason slowly nodded and frowned

"Don't worry Robin." Dick smiled

"Yeah well..." Jason sighed. "...Did you want the TV?" he asked

"Yoink!" Duela grinned as she snatched the remote playfully

Jason didn't mind that...Duela showed a bit of fun to this dreary job. Especially as he had yet to go out on patrol as Robin. Yes, you had all heard that right, Dick had given up the title of Robin. He was planning on becoming more

"So, Robin...What do you want on? Otherwise, I'm just gonna put on anime." Duela smiled

"Don't care." Jason shrugged

"Anime it is." Duela chuckled and flipped it onto a random anime channel.

"Of course." Dick sighed

"What? You never know, you might get inspired by something." Duela answered as the show continued. Dick just rolled his eyes and relaxed, Harley emerging from the clock with the help of Alfred

"Thank you, Al." Harley smiled. "Do worry about dinner. I've got it."

"Nonsense ma'am." Alfred frowned

"Oh...Alright." Harley frowned. "I'll just get knitting."

"Knitting?" They blinked

"Yeah. Gonna make sure the baby has it's blanket. What kinda mum do ya take me for?" Harley asked

"You COULD buy it?" Dick pointed out

"But there's love in every stitch..." Harley pouted

"What are you thinking of calling it?" Duela asked, changing the subject

"I'm not sure, it's a bit early...If it's a girl, I kinda want it to be called 'Ivy' or 'Pamela'." Harley answered "If it's a bouncy boy... Maybe Damian."

"...Okay, those...Sound BADASS." Jason commented

"Language young man!" Harley chastised

"Sorry." Jason apologized. "...But they do though."

"Thank you." Harley smiled

"So...Want to watch TV?" Duela asked, meaning if Harley wanted to listen in while she knitted

"Sure." She nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

Dick was in his room hours later as the sun was setting "Hey..." Duela spoke gently as she entered his room

"Hey." Dick smiled, in his underwear

"Wow...Nice undies." She smiled

"Thanks." He chuckled "Getting ready to head out." He explained

"Mind if I come?" She asked

"I guess." He nodded

"Great, I'll just grab my stuff and we can get going!" Duela smiled as she raced to her room.

Dick smiled, taking a new costume out of his cupboard. It was a black costume with a dark blue bird-like symbol on the chest. He smiled, brushing his finger over it gently. Duela had bought designed this while Bruce made it. This was actually the second costume, the first was a cute blue thing with a few black highlights and a disco collar of all things. She said that a Kevlar collar like that would provide extra protection his his neck and the back of his head. And while that was a good point... It was a disco collar! All possible intimidation factor was lost. Chuckling and shaking his head at the memory he began to put on the near skin tight body armour, attaching a dark grey utility belt around his waist and carefully placing a small domino mask over his eyes. Unlike his Robin costume, this one had no cape which allowed for more freedom of movement and allowed him to move faster.

Standing there, in the moon light, was Nightwing.

"Wow that shit looks good on you." Duela smiled as she stood in the doorway, in her costume but it was a different version with more padding at the knees

"We better head out." Dick smiled as he kissed her. The two took a secret passage, finding Batman in the BatCave

"Let's go." He ordered silently as he got into a large black cat that was vuagly bat-themed, the car looking like a cross between a tank and a limo with a jet engine at the back

"Right." The two nodded as they got onto the R-Cycle, which was now black with the R symbol being replaced with the blue bird symbol. They put their helmets on, Dick up front with Duela sat behind him hugging his waist

"Wait for me!" Jason yelled as he ran towards the group, dressed as Robin. However there where... Differences between his and Dick's costumes. The pants of his suit where black instead of green like Dick's where. Where Dick's suit had short green sleeves, Jason's had maroon red long sleeves with the red tunic being a darker red so it was a maroon shade as well. The gloves, Dick's being green, where now black with work Batman spikes on them. And as a final touch, his domino mask was a maroon red instead of black. Over all he looked like a 'darker' more 'Batman' Robin

"Jason." Batman frowned

"Come on Bruce! You can't keep me here forever!" Jason begged "You're training me to be your partner! Let me help!"

"Come on Bruce, every bird needs to spread it's wings." Dick encouraged

"Fine. Get in." Bruce sighed as he opened the passenger seat of the BatMobile

"Alright!" The second Robin smiled as he jumped inside, both vehicles racing off. They soon found their near the GCPD, everyone jumping out and using a grappling line to get to the building across from the police department. The BatSignal was shining in the sky, the four ready to go over to the room but there was a fifth figure in the roof already.

It was a woman, about 19 to 22 age wise, wearing a near skin-tight Kevlar suit. The suit was mostly a pale purple with black legs and arms. She had purple knee-high boots and purple wrist length gloves. She had a golden bat symbol over her small B/C cup chest. Going down to her ass was a black cape with a gold interior. She had bright, fire red hair that went to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a cowl mask that left the area around her mouth and her eyes free, a small slit in the back allowing her hair to flow free. Because of the eye holes you could clearly see her emerald green eyes. Around her waist was a golden utility belt made out of circular compartments. And finally her lips where painted with pale purple lipstick "You took your time." She joked

"Batgirl." Nightwing smiled and nodded

"What's the problem?" Robin asked

"Don't know. Waiting for you lot to get here before speaking to Gordon." Batgirl shrugged before she blinked in shock "You're not Robin..." She then looked between Robin and Nightwing a few times and raised an eyebrow "You decided to stop looking like a walking traffic light?" She asked Nightwing

"Very funny, Batgirl." Nightwing answered with a roll of his eyes

"Eyes off my boyfriend!" Duela huffed, hugging Nightwing

"Oh, turning missions to dates?" Batgirl teased

"She's just over protective." He joked, Robin pretending to throw up behind the two of them making Batgirl snicker

"That's enough." Batman frowned, the group nodding and following him onto the GCPD building

"Ah, Batman." Gordon sighed as if he felt Batman arrive, turning around and raising an eyebrow at the five members of the Bat Family there "You forming a band?" He joked

"What's wrong commissioner?" Batman said simply

"Well the Joker broke out of Arkham and has two assassins; don't know what his new scheme is but he has extra muscle now." Gordon explained

"Joker?" Duela whispered

"Which assassins?" Batman asked

"Don't know. Haven't seen them before." He shrugged

"Well, we'll get them. Don't worry." Robin answered

"Yeah, whatever kid." Gordon sighed as he turned around... And they were gone "I hate when they do that."

* * *

*With the group*

"You're right, doing that IS fun." Duela chuckled. Nightwing smiled, the two getting onto his bike again. Next to them Batgirl was getting on a dark purple bike with yellow bat symbols in the wheel

"I guess Robin's on 'shotgun' with Batman." Batgirl asked through the coms

"Yeah." Nightwing nodded, the two driving off

"Where do you think Joker is going to be?" Duela asked

"No idea." Batman said over the coms

"Then we better split up and keep the coms open." Nightwing suggested

"Move out." Batman nodded. The group split up to search the city for the Joker; Nightwing and Duela were searching the Diamond District, Batgirl was checking the Gardens, Robin and Batman were checking the Bowery

"So... You and Batgirl." Duela said

"Had a crush on her when I was younger." Dick shrugged "Don't worry; I'm not interested in her now."

"Good to know." Duela hugged him as she held him on the motorbike. Dick chuckled at that, smiling lightly "So, this place is where the high-class shop?" Duela asked

"Yeah." Dick nodded

"...Cool." Duela answered simply as the two of them got off the bike and began an on-foot search

"And to be fair, you can shop here now." Dick added

"Huh, I guess you're right." Duela answered as she searched the ground floor.

Nightwing nodded, doing his best as he tried to work out what was going on 'Joker has two assassins...What does he want?' He thought 'And who the hell would he hire? Who'd be insane enough to join him in this endeavor.'

* * *

*elsewhere*

A loud, bone chilling laugh filled an empty warehouse "Oh...this is too good." The voice smiled. "A new toy that Batman has." The figure had short green hair, piercing green eyes, pasty white skin, a purple suit and trousers with a green shirt and yellow waistcoat...But what was truly bone chilling was the smile...A bloody...Red. Smile. The smile that reached through the cheeks to make a maddeningly long grin, exposing the bleached white teeth "I have to break it." He whispered darkly

This...Was the Joker.

The antithesis of Batman.

The evil monster of Gotham

"I think it's time to see how I can break it."

Standing in the back of the room where two figures in black suits with gold accents. One was a tall man and the other... Looked like a child.

* * *

*Time skip, with the bats*

"All night and nothing." Jason grumbled as he sat in front of the TV tiredly

"Sorry that it wasn't exciting." Dick answered

"And we aren't any closer." Duela added

"It's the first night. Don't worry about it." Harley spoke as she knitted a blanket "Brucie will work everything out."

""Brucie"?" The three asked with a small chuckle

"What? I like nicknames." She smiled

* * *

*With Bruce*

Bruce was on the BatComputer, trying to work out what was going on. He hacked into Arkham's computers where he could see what Joker was up to during his incarceration. So far everything seemed normal for the Joker. It was a bit odd at the start where he was carving Harley's name and picture of her into anything he could before he broke/slashed apart those words and drawings in a rage but after a week or two he had returned to 'normal'.

He was three quarters of his way through Joker's incarceration at the moment, and no clues

'His obsession over Harley...That's concerning...' he thought as he progressed but it seemed long gone so he couldn't consider that a motive or a clue. Especially with how erratic the Joker can be "There." Bruce whispered as he slowed down the footage. He noted the rooms that the assassins were in...and he saw their faces. They were both Asian. They both had black hair and brown eyes, the man scared. The child was a girl, he would estimate aged nine. Most likely father and daughter. They had snuck in pretending the father was a guard, the daughter acting as a ninja in the shadows. Before explosions went off and Joker walked out of Arkham with the two following.

"Hmm..." he hummed, trying to place their faces. They were unknown to him, he had to Connors research "If he has these unknown assassins...I'll have to protect Dick and the others." He thought to himself 'I have to.' he thought

* * *

*Elsewhere*

In the shadows of Gotham, the two assassins that Joker had freed were scouring the city for The Bat and his family. Mainly the man, the girl looked calm and uncaring but there was also an aura of... Defiance around her. Like she wanted to be anywhere else "This way." The man ordered the girl.

The girl nodded sadly and silently, moving without making any noises. The two of them were silent as shadows, swift as the wind...camouflaged like the night...Okay, this form of ninja is freaking awesome. The young girl followed her father, the two sneaking into what looked like the mayor's bedroom

"Here." He whispered, the girl giving an uncaring nod.

She walked around the room, looking for someone... When she showed a piercing noise and a gurgled scream. Her eyes widened as she span around, seeing her father stabbing the Mayer in the chest. She gave a weird mumbled scream, no clear words. The man wiped the blade on the sleeve of the mayor. "We leave." He ordered

The girl was crying under her mask, her body shaking in fear and rage the likes most never feel

"Move!" The man ordered

The girl shook her head, taking off running

"DAMN!" The man frowned and rushed after her...But he let her get that head start, she was gone "CASSANDRA" he roared in anger

* * *

*Midday*

The girl, now named 'Cassandra' was hiding out in one of the alleys in Gotham. She was wearing just a large black shirt, near her knees, and blue shorts with no shoes. Random things she had found/stolen from the trash. She was walking down the streets of Gotham, silent as she looked at the floor

The night wasn't cold as much as she thought so it didn't chill her to the bone. But still...she was alone and hungry.

The citizens ignored her, looking up she saw that on a store TV... It was news report of the murder of a mayor

She flinched when she saw that. Even though she didn't do the deed...She felt responsible. And it weighed on her and the sight of death... It horrified. And on a level most humans didn't understand. She covered her face as she shuddered in fear but as she stood there and cried without a sound, everyone else ignored her

* * *

*With Bruce*

"David Cain."

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Alfred asked as he gave Bruce his breakfast.

"That is the name of the assassin that Joker hired, David Cain. He and Lady Shiva apparently had a child a few years ago and he has been off the map, apparently having retired. It looks like he was actually training her." Bruce explained

"Training his child?" Alfred blinked in shock. "As an assassin?"

"It seems like it." Bruce answered "Most likely trying to make her a weapon."

Alfred became disheartened at that...How could a father do that to their child? He put his hand on Bruce's shoulder supportingly

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce sighed.

"Well...There's something else that you may want to see, sir." Alfred spoke, bringing out the newspaper.

 **Gotham's Mayor Killed**

 **Unknown Assailants at large**

"No!" Bruce gasped gently. Especially as there was...

There was a joker card next to the bed

"Sir?" Alfred asked

"I have to go, Alfred." Bruce spoke

"Wish for me to get the others?" Alfred asked

"No. If David Caine and his progeny are on the warpath, I don't want to get them killed." Bruce answered. He stood tall and pulled his cowl on

"I'm sure they'll understand." Alfred sighed.

"I hope they do." Batman nodded, getting into the BatMoblie

As he drove off, Alfred was worried. Not only for Bruce, but for the young girl as well.

* * *

*at the Gordon residence*

Commissioner Gordon was drinking a coffee while he was looking over the murder of the Mayor...he was one of the good ones.

His daughter, Barbara, walked into the room smiling gently. She had long red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, green eyes hidden behind some glasses and she was beautiful but almost seemed to be 'protecting' herself from her looks by not wearing makeup. She was wearing a loose power yellow button up shirt, a loose knee length skirt and plane Mary Jane heels. If you don't guess, she as Batgirl "We're out of sugar dad... What's wrong?" She began but blinked at how sad she seemed

"Just...Mayor Henderson...He was a good man. But to be killed by in such a way." He answered sadly

"What happened?" She asked

"Killed in his bed." He sighed sadly. "No trace of evidence except for the knife wounds."

"Oh." Barbra whispered sadly "Well, I'm going to go out and get some sugar."

"Alright honey...Just be careful out there." He asked

"Will do." She smiled. Barbara left her home heading out to get the sugar...though what her father said, got her intrigued and worried ''This might be a job for Batgi...' she started but her thoughts where interrupted when she accidentally walked into a little girl

"Oh, I'm sorry." Barbara apologised. "I didn't see you there."

The girl was silent, she looked like she was crying in cloths way too big for her

"Hey...Hey, hey...Are you alright?" Barbara asked kindly, looking at the girl.

The girl looked up and sniffed lightly

"Are you lost?" Barbara asked.

She looked a bit scared but nodded lightly after a second

"Do you have any parents?" Barbara asked, being responsible.

She was silent and shook her head 'no', after a seconds hesitation of course

"Okay, okay..." Barbara frowned and hugged her gently. "Is there...Anyone we can call?"

This time a no right away, the girls answer being real quick

"Oh, okay." Barbara answered. Looking behind her and pondered. "I...I live quite nearby. You can stay there with my dad."

The girl was silent, looking at Barbara as if judging her

"Well? What do you say?" Barbara asked

The girl was silent still but after a few seconds, making Barbara feel VERY unnerved, she nodded

'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Barbara thought with a small gulp.

She gently held the girls hand and lead her inside

"Barbara, that was...Quick...?" Commissioner Gordon spoke normally then in shock seeing his daughter with a homeless girl. "Who's this?" He asked in concern

"I don't know. She doesn't talk." Barbara explained

"Oh..." Jim frowned at that. "I suppose that you've asked her about her family?" Jim asked as he knelt down to see her.

"I've done that dad." Barbara nodded

"Well...Would you like something to eat or drink?" Jim asked

The girl was nearly creepily silent and still as she looked at Jim, like she was staring into his soul

"I'll...I'll get you some water." He answered, gulping lightly

She nodded lightly, sitting in front of the TV

"...I think I'll stay here for a little bit." Barbara spoke

She sat next to the girl, patting her head gently. The girl froze for a second before she relaxed, her eyes closing happily

"Here we go." Jim spoke, handing over a glass of water and also a sandwich

The girl nodded, taking them both before eating and drinking

"At least you have an appetite." Barbara answered with a smile.

The girl was silent and ate happily

"Do you have a name?" Jim asked gently as he sat down.

The girl was silent, looking up at him

"Sorry. It's just, I'm concerned." Jim answered while folding the newspaper he was reading.

The girl blinked and opened her mouth, but just a slightly gurgled voice came out

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked in worry, unsure what the girl was doing.

"I don't think she can talk." Jim frowned "Or at the very least doesn't know HOW to."

"You...You can't talk?" Barbara frowned sadly.

The girl shook her head, finishing the sandwich and starting to drink the water

"...Can you read and write?" Jim asked sadly.

The girl tilted her head at that

"I'll take that as a 'no'..." Jim frowned

"I'm sorry Barb, but I got to get to work."

"Okay, dad. I'll look after our guest." Barbara answered

Commissioner Gordon nodded, pulling a jacket on "I'll be back soon. There's money on the table and-"

"And don't do anything stupid. Love you, dad." Barbara finished his sentence with a smile as she kissed his cheek, Gordon smiling and leaving

The girl saw the transaction between Barbara and Jim; feeling confused and saw it with intensity. She was genuinely confused at the sight before her

"Do you want anything?" Barbara asked kindly

The girl shrugged lightly

"Hmm...Do you want to watch some TV? Something light." Barbara asked

The girl blinked. It was creepy, like talking to a statue. That could blink. Esspecially with how little her expression changed.

"I...I'll just...Turn it on." Barbara answered, feeling VERY creeped out. She turned it on, thinking she should call Batman. She turned the TV to a kid's show and turned it up to give her some cover to talk to Batman. She walked out back, grabbing a yellow bat shaped phone 'Come on, come on...' She thought as it rung.

 _"What?"_ Batman asked as the phone was answered

"Batman, it's me." Barbara spoke in a whisper while trying to make sure to keep her eye on the girl...Who was staring intently at the TV.

 _"I saw that Batgirl. What is it?"_

"I've got this girl with me. She...She seems to be about 11 and...She can't speak." Barbara answered

 _"Is that ALL you called me for?"_ He asked _"!".. Wait..."_ He whispered, blinking _"Is she Asian?"_

"... Yes?" Barbara asked with a raised eyebrow

 _"Does she respond to the name Cassandra?"_ He asked

"I...I don't know. I haven't asked her, her name." Barbara answered "Well she can't say it."

 _"Try."_ Batman frowned _"Now. Check."_

"Well...Okay." Barbara answered. "Excuse me...Cassandra?"

Saying that name got the girl's immediate attention.

"... Yes she did." She answered

 _"Shit."_ Batman cursed lightly _"I am going to send Nightwing over. She is dangerous."_

"But...I...Alright. I'll keep an eye on her." Barbara answered

 _"Good."_ He nodded, hanging up

"Hmm..." Barbara frowned

Cassandra, continued to look at Barbara, who had a focused look to her eyes

Barbara blinked a bit at the girl; the silent near doll like emotionless of her face was so creepy "Um...Do...You want anything else?" Barbara asked, trying to be as casual as she could.

The girls nodded a bit

"...Anything you prefer?" Barbara asked

* * *

*With Dick*

Dick was training with Jason, the two doing flips as Dick was training Jason gently "Ha! " Jason shouted, feigning an attack

"Not even close!" Dick laughed, dodging and doing a back flip when his BatPhone rang "Time out." Dick spoke. "What's up?"

 _"Nightwing, I need you to go to Batgirl's home. There's a dangerous individual there."_ Batman spoke seriously

"Huh?" Dick blinked

 _"A child, called 'Cassandra Cain'."_ Bruce answered " _She is the daughter of David Cain; they are the assassins that Joker hired. You need to get to Barbara's house. Now."_

"I-Okay. I'll be there!" Dick answered quickly "I'm on my way." He nodded, ending the call "Gotta go Jay-Bird, I'm real sorry."

"Yeah...No problem." Jason sighed and sat down.

"Again, sorry." Dick replied, getting us mask

"Go stop the bad guys...I'll be here." Jason answered, twisting one of his birdarangs in his fingers

"Okay. Look after Harley and Duela." Dick nodded with a smile, getting onto his bike and driving off

"Will do." Jason nodded at that, heading upstairs.

Dick nodded and raced off, quickly entering Gotham and swerving around buildings 'Hang on Barbara. I'm coming!' Dick thought as he screeched to a halt at Barbara's home. With a quick grapple he pulled himself up the fire escape, knocking loudly on her window 'Come on Barbara. Open the window.' He thought. It took a few seconds but the Batgirl did open the window

"Nightwing." Barbara spoke.

"Where's Cassandra?" Nightwing asked

"In the living room." She answered

He nodded and pulled out his custom new type of Batarang. It was much more like a boomerang in shape compared to the other variants the family uses, but with a V shaped inward cut at the top. They were basically two rectangles that unfolded, a blue silhouette of a bird in flight. He called them Wingdings. Holding the weapon carefully, shocking Barbara that he pulled it out, he entered the building "Stay behind me." He whispered walking into the living room.

"Nightwing..." She started, but he held his hand up to signal silence

He slipped into the room... And his eyes widened at the sight. The girl, Cassandra, was sleeping on the sofa peacefully with a small smile on her face... She looked adorable, so innocent. He felt like the bad guy...His resolve was gone...He didn't want to hurt this girl. He sighed as he sat down next to her, gently rubbing her head 'What am I going to do?' He thought sadly

* * *

*elsewhere*

"So your brat has disappeared?" Joker asked David Cain as the assassin returned

"Yes. She couldn't have gotten far." He answered

"Ah no problem, who's she gonna tell? A mime?" Joke waved off "Besides, the little bitch never laughed at any of my jokes. A mini-bat that one. Right, Jim old boy?"

Sitting in the corner of the room was Jim Gordon, unconscious and tied to a chair with his forehead bleeding lightly


	33. Dick and Duela Year 1 Part 2!

**Boggie445** : No we are not in that sad/depressing/badly written timeline

 **Shadowolf** : Hope you enjoy the reread

 **ben 10 . 000** : He already has

 **Indominus** : James is about 20 and Cassandra is 12 to 14

 **Guest chapter 32 . Nov 20** : No I did not. This is part of the James' Harem timeline, story and more. If you READ the chapter and the title and the story you would know the Titans are currently FUCKING SPLIT UP and they are all training apart from each other.

 **AlfyreGree** : Glad you like James so much. This arc is so Ghost and I can work on smaller casts as well as to further character development, introduce more new characters and to have something other than a generic time skip.

 **HellgateLegionLord** : The Little Chill's where ADORABLE which is why I love using them and why I brought James and Krystal in... well, in the first place.

 **darkboy18** : You might see some familiar elements from that this chapter.

 **Drift219** : Just one chapter left of Nightwing and Harlyquinn Year 1, this one. However I would like to share a secret... I do not like the Killing Joke, I find it boring and Joker's 'origin' being pointless. And everyone knows how sudden and out of place Barbara's crippling was, especially as she had no involvement in the story until then... just read the chapter and you will see what I am getting at

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yes it did.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : This world's Damian is Harley and Bruce's child. No Damian Al Ghul.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It never ends in Gotham. What did you expect?

 **Drift219** : Good to be back. Glad that you are enjoying the story. We make no promises involving Barbara. *Ominous music*!

 **DarkLordZay** : Yes, that's a good idea, but it's unlikely it'll happen.

 **Guest893** : Glad you're enjoying the chapter

 **darkboy18** : *nods slowly* Oh...Wouldn't YOU like to know?

 **HellgateLegionLord** : Um...I'm sorry to dash your dreams, but Grey has already established that due to Albedo's mutation experiments done on James, it's rendered his Necrofriggian side infertile. And I share the sentiment of seeing James and Krystal as babies back in their debut episode in Alien Force.

 **Mighty TAB X** : You won't have to wait long. Just look up '4th Wall Awareness' on Superpowers wikia. I can understand the problem with all the references.

 **ben 10 . 000** : He already has Tamaranean and Raven's DNA in his own matrix.

 **Shadowolf** : ...Do you need help, dude?

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd another super late (to me) upload. It is currently 2:30AM so... yeah.

I hope you all enjoy this, next chapter is off to a different Titan

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 31: Dick and Duela Year 1 Part 2** **  
**

* * *

Batman frowned as he stood in the now deceased Mayor's office. Bruce thought with a frown while he was in Detective Mode, looking for anything that could point to David Cain's location. But David was an expert. No traces at all. Besides the Joker card, and that was a new one plucked from a fresh deck so there were no clues 'Damn it...' Batman frowned, even with all of his tech, there was nothing. David Cain was as good as he was.

But then Harvey Bullock, one of Gotham's detectives, ran in panting

"Bullock, what's wrong?" Batman asked

"Gordon... He ... He's been kidnapped!" He panted

"What?" Batman's eyes widened in rage

"He's been kidnapped!" Bullock repeated

"His car was found crashed and he is missing!"

"Where is it?" Batman asked immediately

"Main." He nodded

Batman nodded at that, staying silent and calculating

"Jeez...Poor Mayor..." Bullock sighed as he pulled his hat down over his eyes and then took it off to see that Batman had left.

"... Now I know how Gordon feels."

* * *

*With Bruce, slight time skip*

Bruce had gathered all that he could from Gordon's car, scanning the evidence and compiled an plausible answer. A gunshot from a sniper riffle, through the tier and break pad on the front tire. Jim lost control and crashed.

Whoever did this was just good enough with a gun...or a professional.

"Cain." He frowned 'I wonder how Nightwing is doing with Cassandra?' Batman thought. 'If she's still out there she might go back to her father.'

* * *

*with Barbara and Dick*

"She's so cute." Dick chuckled as Cassandra had woken up, trying to draw

"She is. I'm just worried for her." Barbara admitted

"That he dad would come here and try to kill her?" He asked

Barbara nodded and added. "And that Batman might come."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Dick nodded as he put his hands on Cassandra's shoulder... And he was instantly flipped over her shoulder with a powerful few strikes into his gut and chest "Ow..." He wheezed as he was caught off guard.

"Oh...My god." Barbara gasped

Cassandra still had grip on Dick's arm and stared intently at him beore her eyes widened and she jumped back

"Whoa...That...that was unexpected..." Dick admitted

The girl was kneeling next to him, waving her arms in panic. It looked like she was trying to apologise

"Hey, hey...It's okay. I shouldn't have scared you." Dick responded, quickly getting the situation. He patted her head, hugging her lightly "... I just want to keep her." He mumbled as he looked at Barbara

"Huh? You do?" Barbara asked in confusion

"Yep. I wanna adopt this cutie." Dick smiled "I am old enough."

"You'll have to get joint custody with me on that front." Barbara answered

"... I get her on the weekends." He joked

Cassandra looked back and forth between the two and was confused...but with the tone of everything...she didn't feel as 'on guard' as before.

* * *

*Cassandra POV*

The black haired one was open, unguarded. Gentle, warm and welcoming. Like those elder males on TV

The red haired one seemed to be 'funny'. She was looking at me with... That is the emotion known as pride, was it not?

These two where strange... But I felt safe. I liked them

* * *

*End Cassandra POV*

A chill filled the room, Batman walking out of the darkness "Nightwing. Barbara." He spoke to them.

Barbara jumped in shock, she and Dick turning to face him "B... Batman!" She gasped "Why are you here?!"

"... The Joker has your father." Batman said gently

"My...My dad?" Barbara's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"How?" Nightwing asked

"... David Cain." Bruce said, looking at Cassandra

Cassandra sunk back into herself, hiding from Batman. But little did they know, Bruce and Cassandra where having a conversation that Barbara and Dick could not understand. The language of the body, of the eyes. A langue that you can not lie with

 _Bruce: Why are you here?_

 _Cassandra: F... Father killed. The sight... So scary... I ran. Ran. The nice red haired woman found me. But... But I... Never want to see it again._

 _Bruce: You don't want to see death again?_

 _Cassandra: No! Never!_

 _Bruce: Well someone else is about to die. Barbara's father. The white haired man with the mustache._

 _Cassandra froze at that , her eyes widening_

 _Bruce: But you can help. You can stop it._

 _Cassandra: H-How can I help?_

Bruce walked over and put a map onto the table "Where is the clown-man hiding?" He asked verbally. He uses his suit's tech to make the map 3-D to help her recognize an area instead of trying to read

Cassandra looked at the map and tried to figure out any noticeable landmarks...Until she pointed to a building.

"Suit up Batgirl." Batman told Barbara

Cassandra blinked, looking at Barbara who left and began to suit up...She was with Batgirl this whole time...She didn't know.

Less than a minute later Batgirl emerged from the room... And stars appeared in Cassandra's eyes. It was actually sort of kawaii...It was adorable.

"Let's go." Dick smiled at Cassandra, jumping out the window and getting onto his bike

* * *

*With Jim*

Jim was slowly breathing as he came too...He felt weak and restrained, wanting to move and hold his head "W... What happened?" He whispered

"HELLO commissioner!" A familiar voice grinned and laughed madly "I must say, sleeping through my part is VERY rude of you!"

"Joker." He whispered

"Oh...And I was SO hoping to do 20 questions with you." Joker emerged with a fake frown that turned to a smile

"Why... Am I here?" Jim frowned lightly

"To help me punish the Bat!" Joker laughed

"I'd never help you." Jim answered with ferocity

"Who said you had to DO anything, silly little man." Joker laughed again, patting Jim's cheek "You just sit there and look pretty."

Jim growled lightly as he felt weak from the crash. His head hurt and his vision was slightly blurred, he was helpless 'Barbara...' Jim thought of his daughter, hoping that she'd stay safe.

* * *

*BatCave*

Jason and Duela where getting suited up, ready to help Bruce and the others "Are you two sure about this?" Harley asked

"We've got to." Duela answered

"No way we're letting Bruce and the others fight this on their own." Jason answered

"Like father like son." Alfred smiled at Jason

Jason felt a little winded at that...Being called Bruce's "son"...Which he was...but it was still nice to be called that. "Let's go, Quinn."

"You got it, Robin." Duela answered

* * *

*with Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Cassandra*

'Hang on dad. We're coming.' Batgirl thought. She was on her bike, Cassandra set in a side car that Batman had BatMobile. Meanwhile Dick was on his bike and Bruce was driving the big powerful car

"Nightwing, we need to set up a perimeter, you take the south entrance; Batgirl, you take the east." Batman spoke through the coms.

"Right." They both nodded

"What about Cassandra?" Nightwing asked

"She'll stick with me." Barbara said

Cassandra nodded hearing that as they arrived at the location.

Everyone got off their vehicles and split up, following Batman's plan

Nightwing grappled up the south entrance, while Batgirl held Cassandra and grappled up the east side. Batman, meanwhile, was just walking right in. He trusted the two and he knew that the Joker would focus entirely on him if he made his presence known, it was what he needed. He pushed the heavy doors open, slamming them on the walls to grab Joker's attention.

"Ah, Batsy! You're here faster than I expected, I'm not quite ready yet!" Joker laughed as he liked his head out of a shower stall that was randomly in the empty warehouse wearing a hairnet and brushing his teeth before he jumped out revealing he was wearing his normal suit "Oh I'm just messing with you. Well, you ARE early. Oh well, no skin off my nose."

"Where's Gordon?" Batman demanded. Joker just grinned and laughed 'What's so funny?' Batman scowled

"Oh Batsy. Silly silly Batsy. You always underestimate me." Joker grinned

Batman looked to the sides, trying to see if David Cain could be seen...But he couldn't see him. But then the lights turned on... Nightwing, Batgirl and Cassandra where on the floor wounded and tied up with David Cain standing behind them, Jim Gordon tied to his chair next to the assassin. Bruce's eyes widened in shock at that 'No.' he thought

"I've learned to use the best." Joker laughed

"I'm going to have to break you down and build you up right this time, Cassandra." David frowned, poking a gun against the girls face

"Now you should stay back Batsy, or holes will start appearing." Joker smirked as he held two guns against Nightwing and Batgirl's heads

Bruce was trapped...He couldn't risk Dick or Barbara...And Cassandra was caught by her horrible father...There was nothing he could do. So he stood still

"So sad Batman...You came so close." Joker answered. "But now, I think I'll break your little family." Bruce's scowl didn't leave and he glared at Joker "I think I'll start...By crippling Batgirl." Joker smiled threateningly.

"Don't you dare Joker!" Batman snarled

"Ah ah Batsy, this is what you get for involving others in our game." Joker said darkly, seriously "It is supposed to be you and me, docking it out to the end of our days! Not stopping, not ending, until one of us is dead!" The near frown on his face disappeared as Joker turned sarcastic "But noooooooo, you HAD to keep adding little sidekicks to your little play pen. Annoying little kids who keep GETTING IN THE WAY!" at the end the Joker was mad again, shaking in anger as he yelled and slashed his arm through the air for emphasis "I didn't want kids." He finished childishly as he crossed his arms, his pout turning into a chilling grin

"You're insane." Batgirl whispered in a unique horror. She was being redundant, but the madness the Joker was talking made her unable to hold the thought back

"So now it is time for your punishment, old Bean." Joker pulled a crow bar from out of nowhere and pulled up his arm back, slashing and cracking Gordon across the jaw before he raised it and slammed it down onto Nightwing's ribs

"AH!" Dick yelled as his ribs cracked

"And you know, I would have been fine with all this." Joker said, slamming the crowbar down onto Dick's leg

"Aaah!" Dick yelled, his bone being bruised at LEAST

"But taking Harley and making her a fake-bat? Last straw. Last straw." Joker tutted, spinning around and hitting Jim in the jaw again this time the other side. Jim grunted silently, feeling his jaw hurt. It was definitely broken with blood pouring down his face. Batman clenched his fists, planning on how to stop this. David was nearly as good as he was. If he tried to stop the Joker then David would hold him off and at least one of the three will die "Oh well, that's enough of that for now." Joker shrugged as he dropped the crowbar and reached down, grabbing Barbara up by her hair and pulling her up

"Ah!" She screamed lightly

"Time to see who pour Batty convinced to help him." Joker smirked "To see who made him ruin our game." He grabbed her cowl, pulling it up slowly as she tried to get out of his grip

"Don't...!" Batgirl tried to fight back, but fear of her father prevented her from doing anything drastic and with a rough pull from the laughing madman, her face was revealed. Barbara fell down, using her hair to cover her face, hoping that her father and Joker didn't see it. But she was crying. For some reason she felt disgusted, naked. Like she was violated

"Oh, don't cry...Come on. Show Uncle Joker your pretty face." Joker knelt down, taunting her while reaching out to brush her hair from his face

"D-Damn it..." Nightwing grunted as he felt his bruised ribs. Dick then had a thought, that this might be enough to change things "You're wrong."

"What was that?" Joker asked

"I said 'You're wrong'...He didn't trick us. He didn't drag us into this. We CHOSE to fight. To be involved. To stop freaks like you." Dick spoke with determination, even WITH his bruise ribs.

"Quiet boy." David growled as he aimed his gun at Dick's head

"Now now, Mr Cain, let's hear what the birdy has to say." Joker smirked as he picked up his crowbar

'Damn it Dick!' the father in Bruce thought in worry... But he trusted him

Faces of friends and loved ones flashed in the mind of Dick Grayson, his team smiling proudly at him being the last 'Sorry guys, I am about the be REALLY stupid here.' he thought as he stood tall, smirking even as his body swayed "You heard me. Monsters like you, you have hurt all of us. Hurt more than us, we see the pain you cause every day. And we said... No morMMMPH!" Nightwing was interrupted by a slash of Joker's crowbar, hitting him in the face and sending him stumbling back

"Go on, you were saying." Joker frowned

"We SAID... No more." Nightwing spat "We stood tall. We found Batman. We asked him to train us... GACK!" this time he spat up blood, Joker hitting him hard in the stomach "He... Said no. So we asked again... AAH! ... And again... OMPH!... And again... UUUHH!... And... Again..." Dick panted, grunted and wincing in pain with each strike "... Finally he said... Yes."

"Yes?" Joker laughed, his crowbar bloodied as Nightwing struggled to stay standing

"Yeah... So he trained us... worked us to the bone... But we didn't stop. We grew strong... And here I am. Right here, staring you down as you torture me. And I'm not standing down." Nightwing panted as he glared "I am the first son of Batman... I am a Titan... the first Robin. I am Nightwing. I have stood here I since was 12 years old, between you and those you want to hurt. And I am never moving a step. You don't scare me Joker."

Silence filled the room, Gordon staring at Dick with shock and respect while David scoffed. Barbara was amazed at Dick's conviction while Cassandra had stars in her eyes

* * *

*Cassandra POV*

Nightwing. In pain. Lots and lots of pain. Bones fractured. Some nearly broke. Ribs, arms, head, jaw, legs, hip. But he won't stop. He believes. He is brave. He is... Strong!

He trusts the Bat!

Bad men fear the Bat!

I... I want to BE a bat!

* * *

*Normal POV*

While the others were having their own thoughts, Bruce had to stop himself from crying. He was proud of his adopted son... And he hated to see him like this

Suddenly the Joker began his laughter

"Oh bird boy..." The Joker said in a light chuckle before his voice turned stone cold "You're precious." He was now holding his gun, pointing it directly at Nightwing's face "Let's make a deal Nightingale. If you care so much for Bats, die for him. Bats, if you don't want this brat to die then take your mask off!"

"Don't do it." Nightwing said without hesitation "You can stop him. Just... Tell her I love her next time you see her, alright?"

"No." Batman said, reaching for his cowl. Shock filled the room, as well as the Joker's laugh... When two figures burst through the windows, Robin (Jason) and Harleyquinn (Duela) jumped down. During the few seconds confusion that made Dick head-butted the Joker hard, making him drop his fun and stumble back with a broken nose. Following that Batman charged and tackled the Joker, the two falling to the floor and trading punches. Meanwhile Cassandra rotated her body and kicked hard, kicking her father in the back of the leg. He stumbled lightly, Barbara flipping around and kicking hard. Her purple heeled feet slammed into his gut and crotch, the heels crushing against his penis while her toes and arch hit him in the gut. He fell to the floor, Batgirl holding her legs up. A red diamond flew through the air and cut the ropes binding her legs allowing her to stand freely. It also allowed her to jump and manipulate her body, her arms now in front of her where with a few bites and tugs she was free. She pulled her cowl on, her fast movements and clever positioning meaning her father never saw her face

"Thanks bro." Dick panted with a smile as Robin cut his ropes "You arrived just in time."

"Yeah." Robin nodded with a frown "We need to help Br... I mean Batman." He said, correcting himself

"No. We need to help dad." Nightwing smiled, rubbing his wrists.

"There you go precious." Duela smiled and she untied Cassandra, the girl nodding

"Quinn, we'll hold of Cain." Batgirl said

"The right." Duela nodded

"Cassandra. Untie Commissioner Gordon and help him outside please, okay?" Batgirl asked as she knelt in front of her. Cassandra nodded with determination and ran to the elderly man

"You... Bitches." David panted as he pulled himself up slowly

"Let's do this." Duela cracked her knuckles as she and Batgirl got into a fighting pose

"You don't know who you're dealing with." David glared

"No...YOU don't know who YOU'RE dealing with!" Duela answered, kicking David in his face.

* * *

*with Batman*

Batman was punching Joker through the room, Joker swung the crowbar down hard at Batman, trying to break him physically as he tried to psychologically. "GAH!" Joker screamed as he was punched so hard he flew into some crates, breaking them in the process "You hurt my friends and family. You tried to kill them. You're going back to Arkham in a full body cast Joker. Maybe then I can get at least half a year away from you." Batman snarled

Joker laughed at that. "That's funny...You think that, Bats." Joker coughed up some blood, sneaking his hand to a comically large pop gun and shot it at Batman but a strong kick hit his wrist, making the shot completely miss as Robin back flipped. Once he landed he gave the Joker a strong punch to the chest before three Wingdings flew through the air and stabbed into the Joker's leg

"ARGH!" Joker fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Cursing and hissing as he felt weak... Before he stood back up and laughed, seemingly not caring about the pain

Batman and Robin glared down at The Joker, hearing his maniacal laughter. Joker stood up and flexed before he started fighting furiously. Batman and Robin dodged his attacks, hitting back to make sure they could get him down. Nightwing gave a powerful double kick, sending him flying back into the main area "Good kick." Batman and Robin smiled

"Heh..." Nightwing smiled, proud of himself

* * *

*with Barbara, Duela and Cassandra*

Duela and Barbara gave a powerful double kick, knocking out David Cain as he crashed through a wall "Awesome." The two girls smiled, high-fiving lightly

"Thank you girl." Gordon smiled as Cassandra helped him walk away. She nodded in reply.

That was when Joker crashed into the area/room "ARGH!" Joker rolled on the floor in pain and almost passed out. He spat out blood, mumbling... Before he grinned. He jumped forward and grabbed the gun, aiming it at Jim "Bye bye Jimmy!" Joker laughed

"No!" Barbara yelled as she ran, getting in between the her father and the Joker

 **BANG!**

Time seemed to slow to a crawl.

Barbara fell to the floor, blood pouring from her wound.

She fell to the floor like a rag doll, paralyzed in fear and pain. At the same time Duela's fist collided with Joker hard, knocking him out. But as she looked at Barbara... She felt she was too late. Gordon hurried over and knelt next to Batgirl, applying pressure to the gun wound "Hold on...Hold on, Batgirl!" Jim panted, holding pressure on the wound

"No!" Nightwing gasped as he, Robin and Batman arrived

"Alfred, prepare the med bay." Batman said into his earpiece

"Home on Barbara, its okay." Jim soothed and pleaded leading to silence. The group was stunned to hear that.

"Wh-What're you...T-Talking...about?" Barbara tried to keep face

"Barbara, I'm your father." Jim smiled "I know you better than anyone. Yes you had me fooled for a while but I know your mannerisms, how you talk. And your cowl doesn't cover more than half your face, if anyone has seen you up close enough to recognize you it's your old man."

"Dad...!" Barbara winced in pain and sadness, SO sad that she had to hide so long.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay." He smiled. Cassandra was sat next to him, crying, and trying to help "We'll get her help. I promise, Jim." Batman spoke. He removed his cape and wrapped it around Barbara's stomach, tying it tight "Leave her to me." He assured

"I...Alright...You look after her." Jim answered.

"I'll get him to the hospital." Robin spoke

"I will." Batman assured, picking her up carefully

"Come in big boy." Duela smiled, wrapping Dick's arm around her shoulder and supporting him

"Thank you." Dick whispered, clutching his sides.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Barbara was now set on a medical table, Alfred doing his best with an ambulance on the way. Duela was worried for Dick as well, she was there holding his hand in fright. Jason was sitting with Cass who had stopped crying, but she was still worried. She was hugging his arm lightly, looking down in worry "They'll be fine...Okay?" Jason responded

The girl nodded a bit, relaxing

"Dick...Please don't be dead..." Duela whispered, begging for him to be okay.

"I'm not dead...Just bruised." Dick breathed slowly

"How is she, Alfred?" Bruce asked

"Master Bruce...I've done all I can." Alfred answered. "But I've got Ms Gordon stabilized."

"The ambulance is on the way." He nodded "I said there was a robbery."

"Good, sir...Please be alright, Ms Gordon..." Alfred spoke kindly, thinking of her as like a grandparent.

"I will." She smiled weakly

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was nearly three days later, the group at Barbara's hospital room

"Hey..." Barbara whispered as she saw her friends

"Hey?" Dick smiled

"Hey, Barb." Jason spoke

Everyone was walking in with smiles...But they looked to be sad smiles

The shot... Barbara had been paralyzed

Her legs were unresponsive...Paralysed from below the waist.

Cassandra walked towards Barbara, she was wearing more casual clothes than what she was originally wearing. Being blue jeans, a blue hoodie and sneakers; and she hugged her as best she could.

"It's okay Cassandra." Barbara smiled, gently patting her hair

"... B... Bat... Batgirl." Cassandra stuttered out with a quiet, weak voice

Barbara's eyes and smile grew a little, still holding her. She hummed gently as she heard Cassandra's first word to them.

Cassandra pointed to herself and said "Batgirl."

"You...You want to take the mantle?" Barbara asked

"Now wait a minute...I'm okay with Jason being Robin but...Cass taking the mantle so soon..." Dick spoke in worry.

"Then we train her." Barbara sighed and frowned "She won't go out until I am satisfied. But... I won't stop her. If she wants to be a hero, to take up my cowl... I'll support her. She is my daughter now, right Bruce?"

"The papers have gone through." Bruce nodded

"Thank you, Bruce." Barbara sighed happily

"Not at all." Bruce answered "But you aren't her only parent." He added as he looked at Dick

Dick chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head

"Meaning I'm the step-mum." Duela pouted

"Well, that's great." Barbara answered

Dick nodded, smiling sadly at Cassandra


	34. Victor Year 1!

**BlackXANA** : Yep. I hope we did a better job than the comic

 **Shadowolf** : Yugioh

 **God of the Challenge** : Sorry, making burgers.

 **pedrofaria339** : Not... well, not really. We only do 2 parters if the chapters have a lot to go with/bye

 **Ghost writer** : Thanks a lot!

 **darkboy18** : No Batman Beyond.

 **Indominus** :  
Currently in the harem- Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Jinx and Bumblebee  
To be added- Tera, Rose/Ravanger and another one or two I am keeping secret at this time.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Joker is insane and thus that contradiction makes perfect sense.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thank you.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Glad you like it.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Good points, but it's already settled now. And as for 'Shock Rock'...It's...Passable in design.

 **Guest893** : Well, you don't have to wait long for the next chapter.

 **jasongd** : Thank you, thank you.

 **Indominus** : It's okay to be a little confused. And no, it's not a stupid question. Rose (Deathstroke's/Slade's daughter) is going to be featured more in the story, but you'll have to wait and see what'll happen

 **God of the Challenge** : The God of Onion Bowls, of course.

 **Shadowolf** : Hmm...I used to play a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon TCG when I was younger...Mostly it's Solitare and Freecell at this point.

 **BlackXANA** : Had to be done.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Ghost's Author Note:**

Now as some of you commented in chapter 32: 'Why are you doing chapters based on the other Titans? It's called 'JAMES' HAREM', why are you doing this?'. Well, we have a couple of reasons for that. Firstly, it's called 'World-Building'; we create these chapters to not only further the plot, but also show the bonds, trials and experiences the Team goes through during the two-year time skip. Secondly, we did this in order to show growth in the characters. Like in One Piece, the Strawhat Crew left for two years in order to learn and hone their skills so they can get back and continue adventuring together. So with all that in mind, I hope you can enjoy these next few chapters involving the other members of the Titans. This time, it's Cyborg. Hope you enjoy.

 **Authors Note:**

YES! FINALLY! An update BEFORE midnight! YES!

And to celebrate this I am gonna give you some news! ... James' Harem will be ending after this arc1

*silence*

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Calm down! Calm down!

The problem is that James' Harem is getting VERY long. By the end of this training arc, this story will be about 45 chapters AT MINIMUM. Meanwhile Ghost and I still have a LOT of ideas for this fic, we want to do a LOT more. The story being about 100 chapters.  
So what we are going to do is, instead of making this story super long... we are splitting it in 2. Following the end of Krystal's Harem's third arc, when the team reunite, this will not be a Ben 10 and Teen Titans crossover anymore.

No

IT will be a Ben 10 and the TITANS crossover!

James Harem 2 will start, continuing the tale, as the team reunites after 2 years!

So get ready, this will be a wild ride. And Ghost and I will take you along for a spin!

But until then, we still have the training arc to do! Come on Vic, your time to shine!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 32: Victor Year 1** **  
**

* * *

Central City University, one of the cornerstones of knowledge in America; one of the most prestigious universities that one could attend, aside from Gotham. On campus, learning all he could, was Victor Stone...Cyborg. The half robotic man carried around a small bag of books and other needed materials, smiling as he enjoyed the sun "Man...A good day." He thought to himself. He was planning on becoming smarter. Making himself stronger. To help his friends. He looked over his work using his cybernetics to make sure he was up to date with his work "All good." He nodded with a smile

"Hey Victor." Some people waved to him

"Yo." Victor answered

"Yo Vic." A red haired teen smirked, walking next to him

"Hey, Wally." Victor spoke, seeing him. "Keeping out of trouble?"

"Hey, it's me. Of course." Wally joked. Wally was a newer student of the school, about 16. He had short red hair, green eyes and freckles. He had a yellow shirt and shorts alongside some basic shoes

"Doubt it." Victor scoffed

"Well...How're your classes going?" Wally asked

"Really good." Victor nodded

"Yeah? Well...The computers here are a little slow." Wally admitted.

"Wally, your brain processes faster than anything on Earth." Victor commented

Yes, you heard that right. Wally is not exactly a normal guy. Wally is a Speedster. One of the fastest people alive. He was Kid Flash "Yeah, true...Makes downloading stuff a nightmare." Wally admitted. Victor chuckled gently and patted his head "Heh-heh...How're you finding Central City?" Wally asked

"It's quiter than Jump." Victor nodded

"Yeah, true...I heard about that stuff that went down over there." Wally added as he and Victor walked

"Yeah." Victor smiled happily

"When you get back, you can probably dazzle your friends with your newfound intellect." Wally added

"Yeah, I think so." He nodded. The two of them walked through the campus, just enjoying their time as friends. Wally had known who Vic was the second he met him, that was kinda obvious, so he had reveals his identity to his tech pal "So, is this a free period for you? Or...What?" Vic asked

"Nope. In two places at once." Wally smirked "Running back and forth so fast that I'm in class and here at the same time."

"...Doesn't that cause a drain on your energy?" Victor asked

"You say something?" Wally asked as he ate a burger in seemingly two bites

Victor just chuckled and rubbed his eyes in a friendly loss "Man you're insane." Vic smiled

"Yeah, but I'm not Thawne." Wally answered

"True true." He nodded, remembering Wally telling him about said villain

"So, anything planned aside from learning?" Wally asked as he took a bite from his burger

"Gonna have a video date with my girlfriend tonight." Cyborg nodded

"Oh, that's great. How long have you two been dating?" Wally asked...As he sped off for another burger.

"Nearly a year." Cyborg nodded

"That's awesome...Just wish I could meet a girl." Wally answered

"You're a massive flirt, that's why." Vic chuckled

"I thought flirting helped." Wally answered. "Two seconds." He disappeared for a little bit before he came back. "Sorry, had to answer a question."

"... Go back to class." Vic deapdanned "Man you are worse than Gar."

"Alright, alright. See ya." Wally answered and left for class.

Vic chuckled, but noticed some students huddled around near the large bins out back. "What's going on over there?" He wondered "Hey." he called out. The group jumped and ran... Faster than they should have been able to "What...what the heck?" Cyborg blinked in shock as he saw the group disperse

It was like they had super speed!

"That...Are they...other speedsters?" Cyborg asked before he looked at the bin site. He saw a few needles in the floor...

"Oh no..." He frowned as he examined the needles. He sighed, putting them in a compartment in his arm. He would need to analyze that later. He checked the time and saw he had a while until his next lesson. Well, hours 'I could test this now...It's possible for the time frame. But what IS this stuff?' He thought as he walked back

* * *

*time skip*

Cyborg was in his room, analysing the needles that he found at the bins. Whatever was in this, was dangerous "Whatcha doing?" Wally asked, appearing out of nowhere

"I'm trying to figure out what the substance is inside this needle." Cyborg answered, looking at the composition

"Needle? What happened?" he blinked

"I saw some people with these by the bin area...When I called out to them they ran off...Like...Almost like you, Wally." Cyborg answered

"... Oh no." Wally whispered in shock

"What? What's the matter?" Cyborg asked

"They...There's people taking THAT?" Wally rubbed his hair in worry.

"Wally? DO you know what this stuff is?" Cyborg asked

Wally nodded as he was biting his thumbnail. "Velocity-9...A Speed-Force drug."

"... What?" Vic blinked

"It...It's a synthetic Speed-Force. Created to match the speed of The Flash and natural speedsters...And in some cases, it EXCEEDS it." Wally answered

"And by the sound of your voice, the cons outweigh the pros." Cyborg answered

"Oh hell yeah...When you take it, sure, you become a speedster...But that causes the body's biology to deteriorate...Mind and all. Causing the user to disintegrate into pure kinetic energy before evaporating. Ceasing to exist...Just...just the CLOTHES left." Wally answered, sounding scared. Not for himself, but for those who were using the Speed-Force drug.

"Does one hit do this?" Cyborg frowned "Or multiple hits?"

"Multiple. But like any other dangerous drug...It's difficult to get off of." Wally answered. "If the contents were small...a "taster", they might up the dosage, thinking that it'd last longer."

"Crap." Victor groaned

"Did you get a good look at their faces?" Wally asked

"No, they ran off before I got a good look at them." Victor answered. "No pun intended."

"Understood." Wally nodded. "But we've got to find them...AND the supplier."

"I know." Cyborg nodded

Wally covered his face with his hand. "Where do we start?"

"I don't know." Vic admitted

"...You got the needles...Maybe we can start from there. And the bins...That's something." Wally answered

"Let's do this." Victor nodded

Wally smiled at that and walked with Victor, knowing they would be figuring this out to save nth amount of lives... Before Wally ran off and returned in a costume "Can't go around in my civvies." Wally, now Kid Flash, responded

"Come on then." Victor answered

Wally's costume was mainly yellow with red trousers and gloves with red elbow pads, two red wings on the side of his head and a pair of red goggles. His main symbol was a red two line lightning bolt on a white background "What do you think?" Wally joked

"Nice." Vic nodded

"Thanks. Can call me 'Kid Flash'." Wally smiled

"I do know that man." Victor laughed "Let's go."

"Raceya." Wally quickly spoke as he sped off

"Damn it Wally!" Vic groaned

Outside Wally was speeding around to find the right bin-lot. He was paying attention, looking for anything that could help 'Nope, nothing, nada...' He thought

"Here I am." Victor said as he arrived

"Hey, err...Sorry about that." Kid Flash apologized

"Hey, I get it. You're worried and you want to stop this, but slow down; okay?" Cyborg answered

Kid Flash nodded, sighing gently

"Let's look at the evidence and correlate what we can find." Cyborg answered, scanning the needle and tried to find the right location "Here." He knelt down, looking at the area where the needles fell and scanned

"Anything?" Wally asked

"Five sets of footprints, none of yours...discarded needle caps." Victor answered "As well as a few drops of blood."

"That would accommodate for the needles piercing skin." Wally answered

"But it also adds the danger that they might be sharing needles." Vic sighed

"Damn it." Wally frowned "We've got to find them."

"More like we need to find the supplier." Victor said sadly "We can find the kids but until this guys off the street we only have so much."

"True. I can cover the streets, maybe you can search the street cams or something?" Kid Flash asked

"After talking to the police." Vic nodded, the Titans communicator emerging from a compartment in his chest "Here." He said, giving it to his friend "Call if you find anything."

"Got it." Wally nodded and sped off.

Victor nodded, smiling as he got into the T-Car. He drove to the police station, where he had the needle wrapped in an evidence bag. He was driving slowly and calmly, almost nostalgic. It was like driving through Jump City...It...It brought back good memories 'Teen Titans... Go.' he thought happily

Soon, he arrived at the police station, there he walked through and headed to the receptionist area.

"Cyborg!" The people at the front gasped

"Yes. Hello." Cyborg nodded respectfully. "I've actually wanted to inform you of a crime."

"Come right ahead, the chief will want to see you!" The man nodded

"Okay, sure." Cyborg nodded following them. He soon arrived into another room "Um...Hello, sir." Cyborg spoke. "I'm here to report a crime."

"I see. Then this is serious." The serious looking man nodded

"Yes, it is." Cyborg nodded handing over the syringe. "Velocity 9, there've been students in the university who have been taking it."

"... Oh crap."

"Yeah...About 5 of them." Cyborg answered. "And those are the ones I know."

"Well, this is valuable information, Cyborg. Well done." The chief spoke

Victor nodded with a sigh "Of course."

"Is there something on your mind?" The chief asked

"I'm just worried." Victor nodded

"You and I both...Velocity 9 is a terrible thing." The chief answered

* * *

*time skip, with Kid Flash*

Wally was currently coming back to the college from searching. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head 'Dang it...What am I gonna do?' he thought as he headed back to his room but he blinked in shock as he opened the door. He saw several blurs of lightning around the room, trashing it like it was looking for something "Oh hell!" Wally shouted as he tried to stop the blurs of lightning. The lightning faded, revealing two figures

Both of them being students. One student was a blonde haired girl with brown eyes, wearing a grey hoodie and white shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. The second was a black haired boy with red eyes, wearing mostly black and only some markings of red. The two where shaking lightly, like they had trouble staying in one place. But they also looked like drug addicts, their eyes darting around the place

"K-K-Kid F-Flash?" The girl jittered, looking at him

"W-w-where...Isit?" The boy asked, speaking between shaking voice and instant speed.

"Where's the money?!" They yelled

"What money?" Kid Flash asked. "I'm not letting you steal to feed this drug-addiction!"

"We... We need it!" The guy said, jumping at Wally and pinning him against the wall "We need it! We need the money! The... The speed! We need the speed!"

"OOF! Hnn! N-NO!" Wally kicked the boy in the dick and pinned HIM down... And then he was tackled by the girl

"Gah!" Wally was hit into his wardrobe. "Why did you take it?" Wally asked as he tried to get this girl off

"Everyone's doing it, looser!" The girl said, Wally grabbing her by the ankle making her trip up "Oof! I... I need it! Let me go!"

"No! I won't! Who's giving you it?" Wally asked. The girl began to slow down as she continued kicking at him "Hnn! Who...is...Your...Supplier?" Wally asked as he was getting kicked, now by both her and the boy. But they soon collapsed from withdrawal, shaking a bit "That's the drawback of Velocity 9...MASSIVE drain on your energy...stamina... AND your life." Wally groaned but they where unconscious so they couldn't hear him "...Crap." Wally frowned as he tried to pick them up to get them to the hospital while also calling Vic

* * *

*Time skip, with Cyborg*

Cyborg was at the hospital with Wally, to check on the poor students who were addicted. The two where outside the room, waiting "What're their names?" Cyborg asked

"Huh?" Wally responded

"Their names." Cyborg pointed to the students.

"Don't know." Wally admitted

"Well...At least they're in a safe place. That's the important bit." Cyborg sighed

Wally nodded in agreement "Just wish I could've gotten some important information from them." Wally admitted

"Maybe when they've recovered a bit." Vic nodded

"Yeah...Well...Two down, three to go." Wally answered

"True. I handed over then needle to the police." Cyborg added

"That's good, makes sure we're on the same page as each other." Wally admitted

"They're stable." A doctor nodded as he walked out

"Oh, that's good." Wally answered. "Is the drug out of their system?"

"Mostly. They are clear to talk to them." The doctor nodded

"Alright, thank you, Doctor." Cyborg answered. Wally nodded, Kid Flash and Cyborg walking inside

"Oh...What...do you want?" The boy asked, looking at the heroes

"Who was your supplier?" Wally asked

"We...We call him 'Slipstream'...Don't know his real name." The girl answered

"Slipstream?" Vic frowned

"Yeah...he...he supplies it...But we don't know...who makes it." The boy answered

"Where do you meet him?" Wally asked

"The...Corner of Eighth and Weston...That's where." The girl answered

The two heroes nodded at each other knowingly "Try and get some rest...And you better quit Velocity 9, if you know what's good for you." Wally told them seriously before they left

"So...You know where Eighth and Weston is?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah...I know where it is." Wally nodded

"Okay. I'm driving." Vic nodded as they reached the T-Car "You tell me where to go."

"You got it. And if this guy is selling Velocity 9, chances are he's taking it." Wally answered as he entered the car. "Take the first right here."

"Right." Vic nodded, time passing as they moved through the city

"Here it is: Eighth and Weston." Kid Flash spoke, pointing to the direction-pole

"Got it." Victor parked up and got out with Wally. Vic's eye began to glow, scanning. Wally didn't speak, he wanted to make sure that Victor could focus "Think I've found him." He nodded

"Good, any backup around him?" Wally asked

"I think he's just selling." Vic shook his head

"Then let's stop him." Wally spoke

"I'll cut his exit off, you catch whoever he's selling too." Cyborg responded

"On it." Wally nodded. The two nodded and got to work

Slipstream, the seller was handing over two needles to the customers, being students again. Before a bolt of lightning stole them from their hands and tied them up.

"Sorry, this is illegal." Kid Flash quipped "You guys are SOOOOOOOOO in trouble." He quipped happily

"Crap!" The sellers yelled in fear and ran

"Uh-uh-uh...Nope." Cyborg spoke blocking the exit.

"Damn it!" Slipstream snarled and tried to run. He held several seringes in his hand, injecting himself with four shots of Velocity 9 at once

"NO!" Kid Flash called out

The surge of electricity flowed through Slipstream's eyes, empowering him with super-speed, exceeding the current speed of Kid Flash. Zooming out in a bolt of lightning, he ran, throwing Cyborg away.

"Oof!" Cyborg grunted

"I'm going after him!" Kid Flash spoke, giving chase on the drug dealer 'I need to be faster!' he thought. Wally and Slipstream raced through the city, burning rubber on the asphalt, the dealer staying ahead of Wally just enough to try and give him the slip 'No! No! I can't loose!' Wally thought 'Faster! Must. Get...' Wally thought as he tapped into the energy of the Speed-Force "FASTER!"

Slipstream looked behind him in fear, seeing a Mach-conned Speedster chasing him, but fearing for himself he ran as he could from Velocity 9...but pumping himself with 4 needles at once accelerated the degenerative process of the drug...he was beginning to turn to pure energy. He began to scream as he stumbled. He fell onto the floor, rolling as the pure energy output ceased and he crashed into a car, with Kid Flash stopping behind him just a fraction of a second later.

"That's enough." He frowned

Slipstream panted as he shook in place, panicking as his body tried to evaporate while stay together "No! Nononono!" He rented quietly

"Who's making the drug?" Kid Flash asked nut the man wasn't listening, he was just yelling as he faded away. All that was left were a few needles and the clothes on his back "No...Damn it..." Wally sighed in anger "DAMN IT!"

"Flash. What-Oh...Oh no..." Cyborg frowned seeing the clothes of the disintegrated man.

"... I was too slow." Wally whispered

"Don't blame yourself." Cyborg answered, kneeling down to him "It's not your fault."

"I...I couldn't..." Wally frowned, crying lightly "Damn it..."

* * *

*time skip*

Wally and Cyborg had brought the evidence and the buyers of the Velocity 9 to the police, but right now they were back on campus...Wally still beating himself up. Victor knew he would get over it, he was sat in his room as he typed away at his arm. Victor waited a little bit before a hologram answered "Hi, Victor." Sarah, Victor's girlfriend responded. Sarah was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a pink sweater-vest over a white shirt "Hey Sarah." He smiled "You won't believe the day I've had."


	35. Raven and Beast Boy Year 1!

**Geo Soul:** FUCK!  
And I doubt it

 **Mighty TAB X** : They are not all 'training'. They are traveling, living at other places and learning. Gaining experience.

 **darkboy18** : HAvent seen the trailer yet.  
Read the chapter  
Depends on how much it is and if I COULD watch stuff on it.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thank you.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah, that's what we're going for.

 **darkboy18** : 1: Glad you're enjoying the story. 2: You'll have to wait and see for Kid Flash. 3: Well, it's closer than Gotham. 4: No, I haven't. 5: wait and see after Cyborg Year 2. 6: Err...I didn't know that existed.

 **Mighty TAB X** : It's a bad joke, but we do it all the time.

 **Geo Soul** : *Facepalm* *grumble* At least DC and CN know when to quit. P.S. I made those commisions for you.

 **Indominus** : Glad you're enjoying the series.

 **Guest893** : Of course, that's what we're going for.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hello everyone! Here's another new chapter!

Just so you know; we have combined Raven and Beast Boy's chapters into one. Why? The stories we wanted to tell with them where too short.

Also, I am surprised no one commented about James' Harem 2. Oh well.

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 33: Raven and Beast Boy Year 1** **  
**

* * *

A calm, feminine figure sat cross legged in a large fancy looking white building. She was flouting lightly, reading a book. She had blue bob-cut hair, wearing a blue/black costume with a golden belt, laden with deep red rubies. Raven, the daughter of Trigon, was studying. She would grow stronger. She would surpass his control over her, she would become a powerful sorceress. The Titans would be victorious

"Raven, do you require nourishment?" An elderly voice spoke from outside the building's door.

"I am fine." She said simply

"Very well." The voice answered and left, leaving Raven to study

Raven was flipping through book after book 'Knowledge...A mountain of knowledge...And I still need to learn more.' She thought to herself, using her magic to speed-read 'I need to grow stronger. I am still an ant compared to him.'

 _'Maybe you need to calm down?'_ One of Raven's emotions asked her, this being Happy

 _'NO! We need to get smarter!'_ a crazed Intelligence yelled

 _'Yeah, I KNOW! But your glasses are getting fogged up from overwork.'_ Happy answered

 _'D-Don't yell, please.'_ Timid flinched as she covered her face in fear

 _'FOR KNOWLEDGE!'_

* * *

*on Earth*

Down in Jump City, there was a green-skinned individual wearing a purple and black jumpsuit. He smiled as he sat in his office, going over paperwork 'Man, I can't believe how much I'm doing.' He thought

"Mr Logan?" His lover smiled, walking into the room

"Yes, Ms Wilde?" Beast-Boy responded with a chuckle

Coming through the door was a red-haired girl with tiger ears and tail swinging free, wearing a blue shirt and jeans "We're closing in half an hour." She explained

Beast Boy sighed back in his chair and flexed his hands "Good to know."

"Are you okay Gar?" Summer asked with a frown, rubbing his shoulders in worry

"Yeah...Just...Just missing my friends, that's all." Garfield answered. She frowned, kissing his neck. Garfield smiled and held her hand. "I'm glad I've got you...And the others." He whispered sincerely

Summer smiled and kissed her gently "What do you want to do now?" She asked

"You help everyone close up; I'll finish my paper work." He nodded

"Okay." Summer nodded. "I'll be back soon."

BeastBoy nodded and kissed her, smiling 'I love my mate.' He thought as he left. 'I love ALL my girls. How long has it been?' He looked at his calendar curiously.

Six months. The Titans have been separated for half a year

It was weird, true, he had some trouble with some bank robbers and small-time villains, keeping up with his training...But most of his time was devoted to his girls and the club

"Sir, we've heard about something strange going on." One of the girls said as she walked in

"What's wrong, Sophie?" Garfield asked, getting out of his chair

"Apparently some... thing has been spotted sneaking out of the ocean and breaking into stores." Sophie explained

"Alright; are the others okay?" He asked as he followed her

"We are." She smiled "It was just some info we heard from the guests."

"Good. You and the others stay safe; I'll go check it out." Garfield answered

"Thank you." Sophie answered, kissing his cheek

Garfield chuckled with a smile. Garfield finished his paperwork and once the club was closed he met up with the girls "Okay, so tell me everything you girls know about this mystery creature from the lake." He asked/ordered

"Alright, first there's been sightings of...SOMETHING, coming out of the ocean. Not many people caught a good look at it." One of the girls spoke

"There are reports of a strange creature breaking into stores and stealing things that were found at sea." Another added

"Okay, what sort of 'things'?" Garfield asked, trying to get a clear picture

"Just... Things." One shrugged

"Old cups. Pieces of sunken ships. Rocks. Stuffed fish." Another explained

"Stuff you get from the ocean as gifts?" He answered

"Stuff that were found on the seafloor." Summer corrected

"So we've got a connection: a sea creature taking back ocean floor stuff." Garfield answered "The question is: why?"

The girls shrugged

"Well, the shops are close to the waterfront...maybe the thing will attack the next one along the pier?" Garfield asked

"Are you going to check it out?" Summer asked

"Yeah, I am." He nodded. He kissed them all, going into the back and getting changed 'Note to self: get some lip balm.' He thought, turning into a bird and flew off to the pier. He flew around the water front, his keen eyes scanning across the land 'Thank you 360 vision.' He thought as he screeched among the other birds, landing on an aerial to search around. He was doing his best to gather information 'Okay, Just need a clear sight.' He thought

* * *

*with Raven*

Raven was currently meditating. She was trying to calm her emotions. In front of her was a very VERY dangerous boo.k This was a Forbidden Level tome, something that she was nervous about using but she... She needed the knowledge to seal or destroy Trigon

To destroy the man who birthed her.

But this could twist her... Turn her into a monster

The risks seemed to outweigh the rewards, if this worked she'd become even more powerful, if it didn't...she'd be just like her father

She closed her eyes, shaking gently

'I can't fail. I-I have to do this.' She thought to herself 'I have to.' Using her powers, Raven began to absorb and learn the spells and magic within the tome. Waves and ribbons of arcane eldritch lore penetrated her mind through the gem in her forehead. She gasped and clenched her teeth in pain, her eyes glowing with anti-light. The magic radiated within her, flooding her being with power.

* * *

*In Raven's mindscape*

The emotions all yelled in pain, falling to their knees in pain ESPECIALLY Intelligence "It-it's too much!" Intelligence cried out

"My head!" Happy cried

"It hurts! It hurts!" Timid screamed

"Need. To. Keep. G-going!" Brave called out

"It fucking hurts!" Rage roared in pain

Soon, a hissing sound crawled into Raven's mind. Like a giant serpent, slithering and sliding in Raven's mind. The ground began to crack as well "It's him!" Intelligence cried out

"We-we've got to hold on!" Brave called out. Happy just continued to cry and shake

 _"Poor girl...trying so hard."_ The slithering his of the serpent continued to decimate Raven's mind. _"But ultimately pointless. You think you can change destiny? Change who you are? WHAT you are?"_

"I know I can!" Raven called through tears, still standing despite the pain

 _"Look at you. A witch's daughter...with a demon heritage. There's NOTHING you can do!"_ The serpent hissed

* * *

*with Beast Boy*

"Dang, how did I do this on stake outs?" Beast Boy asked himself. He sat on a roof, bored as hell. He then remembered back when it was him and Cyborg, laughing and keeping each other company. He smiled, remembering the video games and the pizza and the meat/tofu arguments "Heh...Good times. Not long left buddy." The green hero smiled "... I miss all of them." He sniffed sadly, before his ears caught something...Something like a reverse-splash. He looked up and saw... A thirteen year old with long black hair wearing a blue scale like shirt? "...Okay? That's new." He told himself as he flew down, trying to get a better view. Looking close the teen seemed to have gills, looking around cautiously. The teen seemed to be looking around the ocean gift shop before he ran inside 'What the heck?' Garfield thought as he flew down. He frowned, following the teen. The blue clothed teen was looking around trying to find something and the store was a wreck "Whoa, he must've been looking for more ocean stuff." Garfield whispered "Hey now, AquaBoy." BeastBoy joked, turning back to human

"Huh? Who're you? Why're you here?" 'AquaBoy' responded, turning around looked at the hero Although he spoke in a language that BB did not understand

"Err...No speako Sim-Speak?" Garfield responded "Oh well." He shrugged, charging into battle

The AquaBoy backed up in shock and leaped over Beast Boy... And fired water from his hands

Beast Boy spluttered as he was shot back into a wall with the jets of water flooding his face "The hell?!" Soon, the black haired and blue suited individual left, leaving Garfield all wet "Oh man!" He groaned. He ran out of the store, trying to catch up and hoped that he could get dry in the process, but the guy was already in the ocean "Damn it. I could follow but...Wouldn't be worth it." Garfield shook his head "Gak!" He yelled in pain as he was slammed against the wall suddenly "Hnn! Wh-What the-?" Garfield asked. He blinked and looked up slowly, seeing a... monstrous shadow that quickly jumped into the water after it roared at him "What...The hell?" He gasped

* * *

*with Raven- in her mind*

Raven was struggling to keep her emotions in check, she felt herself becoming corrupted by the darkness and the evil voice in her head. The serpent was breaking up her mind-space, the EmotiClones and her like a resistance as they ran for their lives but some had already been taken. We find Raven and several clones in a small 'camp' around a fire "I...I can't believe we're all that's left." Love frowned

Raven was silent, looking at what members of her emotions where left

Love, Brave, Intelligence, Anger, Fear and Raven herself. Six... six. That was ALL that was left. Out of everyone in her mind...they were all that's left.

"We're going to fail... we're going to loose..." Fear whimpered

"It's over. Fucking over!" Anger snarled, punching the ground

"There is no way to get out of this! None!" Intelligence whimpered as she flipped through a book, one of her glasses lenses being heavily cracked

"We...We've got to stay strong. The others are fighting." Brave answered

"James...James..." Love whispered

"James and the others would not give up." Raven said calmly

"Yeah, James wouldn't give up." Love answered, thinking on their lover.

"... true." Rage nodded with a slight growl

"But what can we do? That this is nearly unstoppable." Intelligence spoke

"They are like zombies... monsters..." Fear mumbled

"We have to...We've got to think of something." Brave answered

"I know we can beat that thing and save them." Raven nodded

"Have you got an idea, Raven?" Anger asked, her hands raising from the ground

"No Ragen." Raven rolled her eyes, using the nickname James called her "But I know if we keep looking and trying we WILL find a way. We ARE Titans."

Love giggled gently at the nickname. "Hmm. Yeah."

"We are and will." Brave nodded. They all smiled lightly... when they heard a mad laugh fill the room

"It's here!" Fear cowered in her cloak

"She's here." Raven nodded, the girls quickly putting the fire out and hiding themselves in the darkness

"One, two, one, two. Where ARE you~?" The voice sung as it was coming closer "Come on, don't you want to play~?"

Fear was shuddering in Brave's arms, trying to stay quiet "Pour girl." Intelligence mumbled

"I should kill her!" Rage snarled lightly

"No, she's still a part of us." Raven answered

"Besides, if she grabs you then you're doomed." Intelligence reminded

"Grr...!" Anger growled and held her tongue

They all looked up, seeing the shadow pass over their area for a few seconds. They remained quiet, keeping their tongues...And they relaxed. The figure had left

"Happy." Raven whispered in slight fear 'I can't believe you turned...One of the first to fall.'

"Maybe we aren't the only ones left." Intelligence said after a few seconds

"Yeah, there's got to be others. We can't give up." Brave agreed "Maybe we got split up!"

"But can we risk searching?" Timid asked

"We'll be in eyeshot. We won't be too far." Intelligence answered

"Who said we're even going?" Rage snarled "If we go out looking for others we will be a walking target!"

"What ELSE are we supposed to do?" Love asked

"We can't stay here." Raven nodded

"Then let's move!" Brave answered. Rage snarled lightly, the girls gathering their gear

"No matter what. We stay together." Raven spoke "Understand?"

"Yeah." The remaining emotions answered, even as Rage sounded annoyed

* * *

*With Beast Boy*

Garfield was back at the club a week later, having not made much progress "Damn...I can't believe I've been losing all this." He frowned, sitting in his office. He'd lost against that blue guy twice since their last encounter. He had a hurt arm and wounded pride...It wasn't good for him

"Garfield?" Summer asked gently

"Huh? Oh...Hey." Garfield smiled sadly "You okay? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, you've just bee quiet the last few days. I was worried." she nodded

"I'm...I'm not...strong." He frowned

"What?" Summer blinked, going over to him "Don't talk like that!"

"I keep getting my ass kicked." He huffed

"So do the people roughing up the girls." Summer answered

"How am I supposed to help people if I can't beat this guy?!" He frowned

"Maybe you are thinking about this the wrong way?" She suggested

"Huh?" He blinked. "Wh-What're you saying?"

"You're going and being a muscle head." She said simply

"And that's not working for me." Beast Boy frowned

"So be smart." She smiled

"Yeah...Not my strongest suit." Beast Boy admitted, even as he smiled "But I do have an idea."

* * *

*With Raven*

The group had been whittled down when they were hiding. Anger had been taken, sacrificing herself so that the others could escape. It had shocked the others but they had to keep going "Come on. We need to find shelter." Brave spoke

"But there's nowhere to run!" The voice of Rude mocked from the shadows

"RUDE!" The group gasped, seeing their fellow emotion ... And she was not alone as Happy, the light blue clad Calm, the brown clad Sloth and the recently turned Rage. All of their skin had been turned red, just like Trigon's, and their clothing was rather... different. They all had clawed fingers and sharp teeth, their upper faces clad in a grey feather-designed helmet which covered down to their noses with no holes for eyes. The helmets almost looked like some kind of mind control device. They were all clad in sleeveless grey jumpsuits, the suits having lines of their colour going down their body from their necks to their legs in a straight line. They were all wearing knee-high leather heeled boots with spiked bands around their ankles. They were wearing elbow length black gloves that only covered their ring and middle finger leaving their thumb, forefinger and pinkie uncovered. And finally they all wore a 'cape' of feathers in their colour that reached their ankles. They all moved like animals, nearly crawling as they walked towards them

"Oh no!" Love gasped

"Damn it." Brave clenched her teeth

"We were so close." Timid whimpered, hugging her grey cloak

"Don't worry crybaby, you'll love this." Rage snarled lightly with a grin

"Hmm!" Timid flinched

"You've lost." The controlled emoticlones spoke in unison

"No way!" Brave snarled, taking a step forward

"Huh?" The Emoticlones asked

"You guys go." Brave ordered, cracking her neck

"Brave, wait!" Timid called out

"GO!" Brave shouted "NOW!" Timid, Love and Raven left, lifting themselves using their magic while Brave began to take the clones on "Bring it! Bring it!" Brave yelled, punching and kicking at the corrupted emotions as they attacked

"Grr!" The clones growled, trying to grab them

"Come on, bitches!" Brave called out. 'Anger, I'm gonna pay you back.' She was doing her best, doing her full badass best

"Ha!" A controlled Anger roared and reached out to Brave

"No you don't!" Brave snarled, grabbing the controlled emotions wrists and holding her back as Anti-Light shot out all around them

"GAH!" The controlled emoticlones screamed, getting blasted away

Brave panted, falling to her knees as she smirked "Ha...Ha...G-Gotcha back." Brave commented as she was going to get overwhelmed. She used up all her energy on that blast, glad she winded them as well

"That wasn't nice." Happy snarled as she crawled towards Brave, teeth bared

"Just get it over with... You bitches." Brave spat with a glare. The four let out an inhuman screech as they all jumped at Brave, covering her like lionesses eager for food as they began to bite into the now screaming Brave

"Brave!" Timid cried in Love's arms as Raven got them out of there

"There was nothing we could do." Intelligence sighed, the four now far from the ambushed sight

"What do we do now?" Love asked, holding Timid in her arms

"We keep going to my library." Intelligence nodded "... Force a reboot."

"Force a-? You mean resetting my mind?" Raven snapped

"We BOTH know it is the only option." The yellow clad Emotion Clone snapped simply

Raven frowned, she didn't want to do this...she'd lose everything about her last six months. She cast... Basically 'save' spells every few months, making protected backups of her mind. Rebooting her mind would have rip apart EVERYTHING she was so the spell would restore her "Let...Let's go." Raven frowned. She would be back to stage one. She would have to relearn every new spell again... She was so stupid! 'Why didn't I foresee this?' She frowned 'I had to be desperate and risk this stupid idea.' They had to keep moving, they had to get to her internal library. She or Intelligence needed to get there

They needed to stop this

* * *

*With Beast Boy*

Beast Boy was once again waiting. He was going to get this guy...or whatever was giving him grief but he was gonna be smart 'Come on buddy...where are you?' He thought. Seconds later the blue armoured figure emerged from the sea 'Alright. Gotcha.' He thought. He jumped down, turning into a squid

"Huh? HEY!" The figure gasped in their own language and struggled against the squid Beast Boy only now... Garfield could understand him!

"I can understand you!" Garfield gasped

"Get off me!" The teen snapped

"Not until you tell me WHY you're doing this!" Garfield answered, tightening his grip "And why can I understand... You're an Atlantan!"

"Yes, I am an Atlantean. Now release me!" The man answered "I am Garth of Atlantis and I command you!"

"No way, dude. I need to stop you from wrecking these stores." He answered

"I am trying to STOP the thief you moron!"

"Y-...You're STOPPING a thief?" Garfield asked as he let go.

CRASH!

Both teens where sent flying, crashing into a wall by the large brute from before "Ow..." Both Garfield and the blue costumed being groaned. They both looked up slowly at the behemoth "Oh...Shit." Garfield gasped

"Exactly." The Aqua Lad nodded, the two jumping to the side

"The hell IS this thing?!" Garfield asked, landing on his feet

"He is called Baratos." The teen called "An Atlantan super thief. He sees everything under the sea as his property so when he discovered the surface world has been taking stuff they recover he came up here to steal it 'back'."

"Oh, great." Beast Boy answered

"Aqualad." The Atlantean thief frowned, glaring at the blue suited being "KILL YOU!"

"Move!" Aqualad ordered, jumping out of the way of Baratos' attack.

BeastBoy quickly turned into an eagle and flew out of the way, dodging the attack 'Okay, 'Aqualad' good. 'Baratos' bad. I can live with that.' He thought swooping down to attack Baratos from behind... by turning into a T-Rex and roaring

"Wh-What the?!" Baratos gasped as a song screamed on the radio

 **"I'M A MOTHER FUCKIN' T-REX! AH-HA-HA-HA!"**

TAIL TO THE FACE!

Baratos was flung into a wall, like a bitch with Beast Boy racing at him to ram his head into the villain proclaiming "FUCK YOU BITCH! I'M A MOTHER FUCKIN' T-REX!"

"Huh." AquaLad smirked as he jumped down, water swirling around his hands and forming swords

"ARGH. Bloody creature!" Baratos snarled, pushing back Beast Boy

"Just go back!" AquaLad yelled "This is not your world!"

"And neither are the treasures these THIEVES stole from OUR people!" He roared "They stole MY treasures!"

"Dude. Get a LIFE!" Beast Boy answered, swinging his tail and threw the guy into another building "You're not the king of the world!"

Baratos groaned as his body was caught under rubble.

The heroes smirked, fist bumping lightly "Nice job, thank you." Aqualad spoke

"Same." BB nodded "Sorry for not thinking about going fish and talking."

"It's fine...Do you understand me now?" Aqualad asked, blinking since Beast Boy was now in his human form

"I'm keeping the fish-part of my brain active, yes. But maybe you should learn English." Garfield laughed

"Hmm...A second language WILL be useful." Aqualad answered

"Yeah." Beast Boy nodded, pulling out a spare Titan's Communicator

"What's this?" Aqualad asked

"A communicator. If you need help, gimme a call on this." Garfield answered "And a few others."

"Hmm...Thank you. I will take Baratos back to Atlantis to be judged." Aqualad answered. "It was good to meet you. But...I don't know your name."

"Garfield Logan, Beast Boy." He smiled

"Garth, Aqualad." Said hero answered with a acknowledging nod.

"Of Atlantis, I worked that out." Gar joked

Garth chuckled and grabbed Baratos, heading back to the ocean. "Get stronger, Garfield Logan."

'Yeah... Get stronger.' Gar thought with a sigh 'Gonna have to work on that pep talk.' He thought, heading back to the club

* * *

*with Raven*

Raven, Timid, Love and Intelligence were almost at the memory library, they were going to undo this mistake. They were entering the building, slowly and silently 'Please...Please, no evil emotions.' Timid thought in worry

'Nearly there.' Love thought

'Don't think negatively, don't think negatively.' Intelligence thought as the group had approached the door

'So close.' Raven thought... Then they heard several sets of laughter as the walls began to crumble

"No!" They gasped seeing their last hope fall

They saw the large snake monster coiled around the building, hissing lightly _"Too bad...Ssso sssad."_ The snake hissed _. "You've come ssso far."_

"It's not over yet." Raven glared

The controlled emoticlones began to swarm the remaining group. They were laughing evilly. They were crawling on the ground and over bookshelves like lizards, a swarm growing closer and closer

"Hey!" Timid yelled, shooting a blast of dark-light at them "Follow me!" She yelled, taking off flying as fast as she could

'Timid.' The group thought as they followed Timid. They nodded and ran, knowing they had to get there

 _"Run, Run, Run...you won't get far."_ The serpent hissed _"Get them."_

The emoticlones crawled and then ran after them, even if most had chased after Timid. The remaining emotions and Raven raced through the library. They had to stay safe and get to the reboot section

"Come on!" Intelligence yelled as they ran

"We're coming!" Love answered, shooting anti-light at their enemies, hoping to gain time.

"Don't run away!" The controlled emoticlones called out, seemingly coming through the walls. It was like something from a horror movie, they could almost hear the heart pounding music

"Keep going, keep going, keepgoing!" Timid cried. She was flying as fast as she could, trying to lead the corrupted emotions as far away as possible

Intelligence, Love and Raven carried on through the library, heading to the reboot section. They HAD to succeed. Suddenly a bunch of EmotiClones jumped out and pinned Love go the ground "GAH!" Love screamed as she was becoming corrupted

"LOVE!" Raven and Intelligence called out

"R-Run! RUaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Love ordered before becoming fully corrupted and was driven insane. She was being bitten, almost like they were vampires or zombies, as her body and clothing morphed and changed

"Come on!" Intelligence pulled Raven

"Love." Raven cried as she was dragged away

"We'll save them, Raven. P-Please, keep going!" Intelligence answered "Come on!"

The two continued through the winding staircase, going deeper into the library hoping to find the reboot spell. They were going to fix this. Timid yelled as she was finally pinned, crying "L-Let me go! Let me go!" Timid cried

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Happy grinned, kissing her

"Hmm?" Timid whined as she felt Happy's lips on hers, feeling the corruption flow through her and then more clones began to bite her

"AHHHHH!" Timid screamed, echoing through the halls

"Timid!" Raven cried at the noise of the gentles of her emotions, as well as hearing the screams of Love as the two were being turned into monsters

"We...We've got to keep going." Intelligence panted "Come on... We're nearly... There..."

Raven was panting heavily, she could feel the corruption affecting her, she was afraid. All she could feel was fear

"Almost...Almost there." Intelligence panted, running on fumes now... And she was tackled by Brave

"Intelligence!" Raven gasped

"GO! GO!" she screamed

Raven did as she was told, not looking back, hearing Intelligence's screams fill the corridor as she raced off. She was crying, her shoes clicking as she ran 'Hurry up.' she thought

 _"Raven~"_ The monster's voice sung darkly _. "Ra~ven..."_

'Nearly there! Nearly there!' she thought, entering the small room with a red button in a pedestal 'There it is!' She panted, going to it ... Only for the giant red snake tail to burst through the wall and block her "Mother!" Raven screamed in shock. She fell on her ass, the EmotiClones all entering the room

 _"You're sssurounded. Nowhere left to run."_ The serpent hissed

"No..." Raven whimpered, looking around cautiously

"Can't run, Raven." The Emoticlones chanted

"You're ours now." Timid hissed with an insane grin

"Everyone..." Raven frowned, feeling helpless

"You'll LOVE it." Love grinned before she laughed at her joke

"*Burp*." Rude belched and smiled

"You'll feel at peace Raven." Intelligence smirked as she walked out of the crowed of clones, the latest corrupted clone

"I...N-No. I won't be beaten." Raven answered, feeling SO MUCH of her twisted and changed. She closed her eyes, crying as the monsters grew closer and closer "Everyone...I-I'm sorry." Raven whispered. She listened to the wind, closing her eyes in defeat while she held her head high

In the wind, however, she heard music and a few words flouting in the breeze  
 **'When there's trouble you know who to call.** '

'H-Huh?' She whispered to herself

 **'From their tower, they can see it all.'** The wind continued

"... That's right..." She whispered, opening her eyes as they glowed with anti-light "I am not alone! I am NEVER alone! Which is why you can not win!"

"Huh?" The emoticlones and the evil serpent gasped as they saw her acting like this

"Starfire... Smiling and bubbly... Always happy..." Raven said with a smile "She helped me open up... She made me laugh... She helped me express joy..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Happy screamed as she fell to her knees, a pink aura sparking around her while the other Emoticlones' eyes widened as they baked up

 _"Wh-What?"_ The snake gasped

"Robin...Tough and willful...Our leader." Raven began to step up "He helped me stand tall... He lead by example... He let me accept my nervousness... And show my courage!"

Timid and Brave both began to scream, falling to their knees as grey and dark green sparks covered them respectively

 _"S-sstop! I order you!"_ The snake snapped

"Beast Boy...Beast Boy made me laugh, despite being so annoying." Raven admitted "He is rude... Dumb... Arrogant... Lazy... All aspects I hate to see in myself... But thanks to him, I no longer push them away."

Rude and Sloth followed suit of the other emotion clones, sparking in orange and brown respectively

"Cyborg...Smart. Intuitive." Raven continued "He drive me to become smarter. To expand my knowledge on everything. Like a big brother, supporting me."

Intelligence began to glow brightly, the yellow aura surrounding her

 _"Stop! I command you!"_ The snake tried to lunge forward at Raven

"Terra... She was manipulated... Twisted... Forced to hurt us... But she never meant to..." Raven said sadly "In a way she taught me the pain of trusting someone... And the reward of not losing your hope in others."

The light blue cloaked Raven followed suit, the sparks and screams like the others

An aura of white appeared around Raven, the snake monster hitting it face first as it protected her _"Nooo!"_

"Jinx." Raven sighed "She... She taught me jealousy... She was the subject of my secret anger... As, even though she was almost never around, she felt closer to James than I did... And she made me feel like I did not matter to him."

A lime green light emerged from one of the emotions, shattering through the corruption

"Bumblebee... Blackfire... Both powerful and strong... Both with pains that run deep..." Raven listed off "You could say... They helped me understand compassion."

A dark blue cloaked emotions yelled as it to sparked

"... And my father." She snarled "There is only one thing he EVER taught me... Rage... Hatred... Anger... Which my friends helped me to both accept and control!"

Rage began to glow a burning red, the aura cracking out through the corruption

"... But James..." She smiled gently, sighing lovingly "He... He awoke something I had not felt since my mother died. Love."

Love began to crack open, the loving purple aura shone through the corruption, the emotions were being free from the monster's control. They were all on their knees, crying in pain

"All these people made me who I am... Helped shape me." She said, standing tall "And you...You. WON'T. Break me! These are MY emotions! This is MY mind!" She yelled, the emotions slowly fading away into particle and flying into her... While the books of the library began to spin around her

 _"NO! No, impossssssssible!"_ The serpent hissed in shock, seeing the power of magic and Raven's emotions combine into her.

"... I thought you were familiar." Raven said as her cloak and leotard turned white slowly, like water washing over her body and cloths "You are a low class demon. A vampire of the mind and a soul. Ancient texts refer to you as 'Goth'. Someone I learnt about when I was 9, long since forgotten. Said to hide in dark, ancient texts ready to take advantage of those searching for knowledge."

 _"Damn you! You little WHORE!"_ Goth snapped, launching at her.

"Your words mean nothing to me." She said, slowly clenching her hand. A glowing white hand appeared out of nowhere and clenched the snake demon by its throat, holding it still

Goth struggled, trying to free itself, but it couldn't get free _"NO! NO! NO!"_

Raven became a large white energy raven, calm and not reacting "Not so big now, are you?"

 _"Wh-What isss that? What ARE you?"_ Goth gasped in shock

"I am Rachel Roth! I am Raven! This is my soul self, my ultimate spell!" She roared, facing at the demon "NOW BEGONE!" In a blinding white energy, Goth was evaporated from Raven's mind.

This caused a chain effect, leading her attack through her mind and attacked the low-level demon IN the tome he was trapped in.

* * *

*outside Ravens mind*

Raven's bright white magic light was radiating out of her body, shooting straight into the tome and eradicating the demon within. She sat there, clad in white and relaxing "Hmm..." She smiled gently and began to meditate...finding inner peace. True inner peace... For the first time in her life.  
Her mind... Was clear.  
Quiet  
Hers


	36. James and the Girls Year 1!

**Guest893** : Thanks a lot.

 **darkboy18** : Batman Beyond = in the future  
And no

 **Ghost writer** : *bows*

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thank you

Yes we would.

 **danifan3000** : Why yes, yes. Yes that WAS a reference to Nostalgia Critic.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **danifan3000** : Yes. Yes it was.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Ah, thank you.

 **darkboy18** : Thank you for your feedback, happy holidays to you too. And Ben 10/Young Justice story...I don't think it'd happen.

 **Guest893** : Thanks for the feed back.

 **To all our readers and reviewers** : Happy Holidays, wherever you are.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Here we go, the final Year 1 chapter! We're gonna be starting Year 2 soon!

... and now I have to admit I fucked up. This was supposed to be THE FIRST chapter of the arc. But I... well... misplaced it. *laughs nervously*

Oh well, time for us to see what James and his girls are up to!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 34: James and the Girls Year 1** **  
**

* * *

James yawned as he awoke in a comfy hotel bed "Hmm..." He snuggled into his quilt as he moved upwards. He smiled, feeling a few bodies hugging him close. To his sides, were: Koriand'r, Komand'r, Jinx, Karen and Terra; also known as: Starfire, Blackfire, Jinx, Bumblebee and Terra. Yes two of them use their actual names, but who cares. Kori and Komand'r where sleeping in his bed while Karen and Jinx where sharing another with Terra having one by herself. James leant in and kissed both Kori and Kom on their foreheads tenderly. "Morning." He whispered gently

"Good morning, beloved James." Kori whispered in pure love as she looked up at him

"Hey..." James smiled, feeling his heart lighten when she said that

"Hmmm... I love waking up like this." Kom smiled, giving his chest a single loving kiss

"Morning." James answered, humming a little bit. He enjoyed being like this

"Did you have a nice dream?" Kori asked

"A real nice one." He smiled and nodded

"Hmm...Are we waking up?" Jinx asked as she mumbled awake

"Seems like it." Karen yawned

"Urgh...turn the alarm clocks off please..." Terra yawned

"There isn't one." James chuckled

"Oh...Okay..." Terra frowned, holding her head.

"Told you not to drink that wine." Jinx teased

"You drunk just as much as me..." Terra groaned "This content must be higher than back home."

"But Terra, you are the shortest of us and the slimmest." James informed "... Well, Jinx is thinner. But she has magic. And I think some form of alien ancestry. Anyway, because of you being so short and thin you have the lowest possible blood alcohol level. You get drunk easier than the rest of us."

"I...Can't argue with that." Terra admitted

"Plus James is a living ice cube, so he is fine." Karen smiled

"...I'm not sure to feel insulted or complimented." James commented

"It's a compliment." Karen responded

"Ah...Anyone for breakfast?" James asked

"I would love to partake in the breakfast." Kori raised her hand

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Kom added

"Well, we better get changed." James nodded as he got out of bed, gathered his cloths and went into the bathroom to get changed

"Hmm..." Karen hummed as she saw James enter the bathroom

"What're you thinking?" Jinx asked

"Just admiring James' cute butt." Karen teased

"Preach it sister." Blackfire joked

"James' front is quite cute." Starfire added

"No, it's hot!" Jinx smirked, giving a wolf whistle

"ACHOO!" James sneezed in the bathroom.

"Bless you!" They all called, Terra looking embarrassed

"Oh, sorry Terra." Kori apologized

"It...It's nothing." Terra frowned as she held herself with her quilt "I knew I'd see stuff like that when I spent time with you."

"Yeah, we ARE kinda rambunctious." Blackfire admitted

"But we haven't had sex since we started our world tour." Jinx added

"Unfortunately. I've never slept with him." Bumblebee pouted

"Well...Maybe we'll change that later." Blackfire smiled

"Maybe." Karen smiled slightly

* * *

*in the bathroom*

'Oh man...What a morning.' He thought 'Just like every morning.' He enjoyed his life currently; it was so peaceful and enjoyable "Alright..." he whispered as he stepped into the shower. He enjoyed the warm water, sighing happily 'It's not the Tower...But it feels great.' He thought. He sighed happily. He couldn't wait. And right now, he was going on tour around the world...He didn't expect this to happen all this early in his life. He soon dried and got dressed, walking out of the bathroom to see the girls where the same "Hey. Ready for breakfast?" James asked kindly

"Where is the next stop on our world tour?" Jinx asked as the group went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast

"I think its Paris. Though we've got Manchester first." James answered

"We have yet to enjoy England yet." Starfire reminded

"I want to see London." Terra nodded

"Yeah, I'd like to meet this Mr Big Ben." Kori added

"I'm looking forward to see King's Cross Station." Karen added

"Okay. We will spend some time in London and head to Paris in a few days." James nodded. The girls smiled at that and began to plan out their day after breakfast. They enjoyed their breakfast, making a few jokes about the food in Britain, before they got ready "Alright, ready to head out now?" James asked kindly

"Ready." Terra nodded

The group smiled and left the hotel, heading out to the London atmosphere. People looked at them, amazed at seeing real super heroes 'Kinda feels like we're celebrities.' Karen smiled

"Feels like home." James admitted

"Yeah, I bet it does for you." Blackfire smiled and hugged his arm. They had been traveling for nearly three weeks now and they were enjoying it...For the most part. Things were a little shaky to begin with, but they were now in the fun part.

"This is nice weather at least." Kori smiled, taking a second to fly high and do a flip before she returned the ground

"Yeah...I don't know why people say it rains here all the time." James commented. He was glad he got Kori, Kom and Jinx to wear shorts under their skirts so they didn't flash anyone when they flew/danced, he didn't want perverts getting free shows from the women he loved

"So, where first? Tower of London or Piccadilly?" Jinx asked

"Ooooh! What about the shopping!" Kori smiled

"Oh yeah! I want to see what this place calls 'fashion'." Kom agreed. The other girls looked worried. They did enjoy a good shopping spree but... Kori was a bit exited by it

"So...Shopping, first?" James asked

"Sure." Jinx sighed

"Oh, joyous!" Kori leaped into the air and cheered

* * *

*time skip*

"Ooh...These are comfortable." Kori smiled as she lifted herself off the ground. She was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that went to her knees

"Looking good sis." Komand'r smiled, commenting kindly. The others all agreed, James sighed with several bags already around him

"Oh...I'm gonna need some extra arms." He commented. He smiled at that idea, messing with his Ultimatrix 'Let's see...' He thought as he cycled through his aliens...Until he found the one he thought would help. He transformed into a hulking silver-skinned, four-armed alien. He was wearing dark yellow and silver trousers and black boots. His hands were covered in black, fingerless gloves and his torso was covered in a yellow and black bulky vest "Ah...There we go." He smiled, picking up the bags with ease "Easy." He joked

"Wow, that one's new." Karen commented

"Yeah." James agreed. It didn't help that James' transformation was getting some looks. Though it was more in awe than fear... And cue Jinx walking out in nothing but a black and purple lacy bra and panties

"Well? What do you think?" She smirked at James

James' eyes almost popped out of his head and he was having a small nosebleed. "... Wow..."

"Yeah? Not TOO sexy?" Jinx spun around and showed off her body

"What IS 'too sexy'?" Karen blinked

"True." Jinx giggled as she bent back into the changing rooms.

'My brain...Is gone...' James thought with a blank staring look on his face. That was when the news turned on

 _"A robbery and hostage situation on the high street has occurred." The newswoman spoke_

"Girls! We gotta go!" James said, pulling out money and throwing it at the cashier before they all took off running with Jinx having pulled her dress back on

"H-Hey!" The cashier called out as they left. He sighed and collected the money "Bloody heroes." He whispered

* * *

*Time skip*

The group were now at the bank, where the robbers were still holed up by a girl... A strange girl. Standing there was a girl with silver/light grey skin similar to Raven and spiked, black hair with red bangs. Her dress is black up until her waist, where she has a red skirt with black stripes. She was also wearing a long, black sleeves and black boots with a bit of red colouring on the bottom. She had a small red 'A' tattoo on her chest/collarbone area, between her C-cup breasts. She had crimson red eyes with black pupils and her lips where painted black

"What the? Who's that?" Kom asked

"Raven?" Jinx blinked

"Looks like her, but it isn't." James answered "In skin colour only... And the love of dark colours."

"And stay down you buggers." The girl said in a strange mix of a British and New Zealand accent, the girl generating red energy that pinned the crooks to the wall in binds of... Well... Energy

"Hey!" Kom called out

"Huh? ... Oh bloody hell! The Teen Titans! This is bloody awesome!" The girl gasped and grinned

"Err...Sorry; who're you?" Karen asked, trying to place this girl.

"I'm Argent, love!" She smiled

"Your name is 'Argent Love'?" James asked scratching his head

"... No. Love is just a British phrase." She frowned

"Oh..." The others answered. "Your name's 'Argent'."

"Yes." She nodded with a slight sigh before smiling "It is an honour to meet you! I mean... You're the Titans!"

"Nice-" James spoke before transforming back to normal. "To be met."

"Gah!" She gasped and jumped back

"Oh, sorry. Matrix transformation." James admitted

"Matrix?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Kom suggested

"Yeah, good point." Jinx nodded. "Come on."

"Okay!"Argent nodded, the police handcuffing the robbers as she followed the Titans

"Bloody heroes..." The robbers groaned

* * *

*time skip*

"So, you're a fan of ours...Being a potential hero yourself?" James asked

"Yes." Argent answered "I don't know where my powers came from, they just appeared one day. You Titans inspired me"

They were in Argent's home, a penthouse place that was VERY big

"Well...Can't say that you're not well off." Jinx commented as she saw the stuff she owned

"My mother is rich." She shrugged

"Fair enough." Karen answered

"Wow...This is a big wardrobe." Kori spoke "So many cloths!" She said with stars in her eyes

"Yeah...You've got quite the selection, Argent." Kom added

"You can have them. I don't wear them." She shrugged

"THANK YOU!" Kori smiled, entering the wardrobe and looked through them

"More cloths." James groaned

"Need a hand lifting them?" Argent offered, while smiling

"Sure." James nodded

"So...Just asking, what're your powers? I'm only asking cause of what we saw earlier." Jinx asked

"I can... Well... This." She shrugged as red energy shot from her hand and morphed into many different items

"Whoa!" the group gasped at that, seeing this skill.

"Construct powers, basically." She nodded

"So like the Green Lanterns." Karen spoke.

"Something like that." Argent answered "But I can make it stronger. They tend to turn from red to white when I use more power."

The group nodded at that, understanding her power...Then Kori came out wearing a mismatch of clothes "Tada!" She laughed

"Kori...What are you wearing?" Karen deadpanned

"Do you not like it?" Kori asked

"You look like a nine-year-old's toy that she put random clothes on it." Jinx answered

"Is that not good?" She asked

"Hang on. Let me help with that." Kom sighed, bringing her sister back to the wardrobe to change her clothes

"That girl." James sighed

"Is she normally like this?" Argent asked

"Yes." They all nodded

"But she's normally harmless if it's not fighting or fashion." Terra answered

"And I love her." James smiled

"Oh...So aside from you and Kori...Are you all friends?" Argent asked

"More than that." They all smiled, hugging James. Well, all but one

"I'm just their friend." Terra pointed out

"...Wow..." Argent blinked in awe and shock.

"Yeah...It...It's not a huge weird thing..." James chuckled lightly "... Okay, it kinda is but I love them and that's all I care about."

"Wow, that...that sounds different. I gotta say," Argent commented

"Yeah." James nodded

"So, you're a fan? Want some pointers or do you want to join our team?" Komand'r asked

"I... I could join?!" She gasped happily

"Yeah. You've got potential." Jinx added

Argent's eyes widened in excitement, almost bouncing for joy "YESYESYES!"

"Just need a quick training round to check; if that's alright." James added... And she tackled them, hugging them tightly

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Argent cheered

"Ack! N-No problem..." James struggled to speak

* * *

*time skip*

"Okay. Are you ready?" James spoke, readying himself for this training brawl

"Yes." Argent nodded "Oh! And my real name is Toni, if you need to know."

"Alright, Toni." James nodded and used his matrix, transforming into an alien that wouldn't be too large for this fight. In a flash of light, which died down, he was a vine like creature. His pods were like yellow blooming flowers, the arms and legs looked like entwined vines with thorns. His chest and head were almost like bark with a yellow-brown tinge to them.

"Another new one." Jinx blinked

"Yeah...Must be some form of sentient plant. Much like Swamp Thing." Karen added

"Yep, my dad called them WildVine's." He nodded

"Then this is...'Ultimate Wildvine'?" Kom asked

"More or less." James answered "But that's what my dad would call it. Not me." He explained "Well then Argent, let's go." He said seriously

"Alright." Argent nodded, her hands glowing with the energy constructs to look like short blades. She held the glowing red blades and charged

James growled and raced at her; Argent swiped at him, James leapt above her smoothly dodging the blade and getting behind her. His tendrils which where his feet quickly got to work, wrapping up Argent as he was dodging

"Hey! Grr! HA!" Argent was wrapped up before cutting up the vines so that she was free "Not into that tentacle stuff mate." She scoffed as she landed, spinning her blades before she threw her arms forward. The blades flew through the air like bullets, morphing into massive boulders

"Oh boy." James spoke as he was hit by the boulders.

"James!" The girls gasped as James was squashed against a wall

"Uh oh..." Argent flinched in worry, thinking that she overdid it but then, the boulders dissipated and revealed the squashed plant that was James...Which reformed to a solid form. "WHOA! That was close!"

He panted and laughed "You know... For some reason I want to call this form 'Groot'. Don't know why, just feels right." He shrugged

"...Yes. Groot sounds great." Jinx agreed

"In Tamaranean 'Groot' means 'Old Wood'." Kori smiled

"THAT sounds kinky." Komand'r laughed

"Really? That name has a universal translation?" James asked

"Lots of words do." Argent said without thinking, where she froze as if in horror

"Huh...Makes sense. Want to continue?" 'Groot' asked but everyone noticed the way she froze, like she was hiding something, but they didn't say anything

"Toni...Do you still want to fight or do you want to leave it for today?" Groot asked

"No, I can still go." She assured, calming down

"Alright." James readied himself to fight.

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now resting in the hotel they were staying at...and they were having a drink. All of them with a smile, except for Terra and Argent "Still too young for another month." Argent explained

"Really? But...You look more mature than you said." Terra spoke

"I'm 20." She shrugged "Not quite 21. Can't buy from a bar. Besides, alcohol makes my powers weird."

"Smart thinking." James spoke, drinking a light drink.

"James is a flirty drunk." Jinx winked

"I...Hmm." James blushed, shutting up before he made a spectacle of himself

"He says the most flirtatious things." Kori added

"And the sweetest." Karen sighed dreamily

"Like what?" Argent asked

"Oh, mother...Kill me now...!" James sunk into his drink.

"How I am as beautiful as a star and how, if he was still a baby, he would eat me all up." Blackfire smirked "His species eats suns as babies." she added as clarification

"Or how magically amazing I was, how he was lucky to meet me." Jinx continued. "I'm a luck manipulator."

"Oh...!" James covered his face in embarrassment.

"Or how I was his Queen Bee and how he wanted to worship me." Karen winked

"He... Said I was a beautiful jewel." Terra blushed, and since she wasn't dating James that just pointed out how much of a flirty drunk James was

"Oh...Just bury me now...!" James blushed under his arms and hands

"... Oh..." Argent blushed

"You love it. Cause we love you." Jinx kissed his cheek

James smiled lightly but he was still blushing brightly "Yeah yeah." he grumbled

"So...how did you all meet?" Argent asked randomly

James smiled, telling the story of how the Titans came to be "... And that's it." He finished

"Wow...that...that's amazing." Argent whispered in amazement

"Yeah." James and Kori smiled

"So...do you keep in contact with the others or...?" Argent asked

"No." James admitted "Because we need to wait until the team comes back together."

"Oh, alright..." Argent answered

"But...I'm sure the others would like to get to know you." Kori spoke in a friendly fashion

"Agreed." James nodded, pulling out a Titan Communicator

"Is...Is that?" Argent asked in awe

"Yep. A Titan Communicator." James answered

"Take it." Karen nodded

"Really?" Argent's hand shook as she saw the communicator, being given it. She took the small yelled device and hugged it against her chest, smiling

"Welcome to the Titans, Argent." Karen commented

"Thank you." She smiled

Terra looked at Argent and smiled lightly...though, she thought of her as either as a friend...or maybe another harem rival. She really hoped it was the former. She loved James, wishing he would let her join his relationship but she didn't want to be rude and she was too shy to ask. She hummed silently to herself and looked away, though subtly. Argent blinked and looked away, thinking it wasn't her business "So... what do we do now?" Argent asked

"Dunno. We just hang out?" Kom suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"Hey Argent." James said suddenly "You looked worried when you mentioned alien language earlier."

"Y-You noticed that?" Argent asked

"Yeah." James nodded

"Tell us, we won't judge." Kori spoke kindly

"I... I'm half alien." She admitted, looking down

The group didn't seem phased by this. In fact, they just remained quiet until James answered. "So am I."

"I was made to be a sleeper agent to take over the world." Argent continued

"We're former HIVE agents who were tasked to take down the Titans." Jinx spoke, pointing to herself and Karen

"My name means Silver Death." she said simply

"Oh..." the group answered, flinching lightly

James put his hand on her bare shoulder gently, smiling "It's alright, Toni." James reassured her.

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing his cheek "I'll see you all tomorrow." She nodded, walking away

"Yeah...S-See you tomorrow." James answered, blinking in shock. He rubbed his cheek lightly, blushing

"...Do we need to worry about another potential lover to the group?" Kom teased her future husband

"Kom." He sighed

"I'm only teasing." Kom frowned lightly

"I guess." James nodded

"It was not a nice teasing, sister." Kori added

"I know, I know..." Kom sighed while crossing her arms

"Yeah." Terra blushed

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now headed for the ships, headed for France; it was time for them to head off "Bye Argent." James waved

"Bye everyone. Don't be strangers." Argent waved back... Before she flew over, pulling James into a kiss

"HMM?" James hummed in shock, along with the other girls who got glistening eyed

"Come visit me before you all go and reform the Titans. I wanna meet the rest of the team, okay Luv?" She smiled, flying away and waving as she ship left

"I...Buh...Wha...Huh?" James blinked in shock as he idly waved

The others chuckled with smiles


	37. James and the Girls Year 2 Part 1!

**Guest893** : Thanks a lot bro.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Well, giving more insight to James' character. Also... nice one!

 **darkboy18** : Thank you  
That he is  
Not a lot of his aliens are locked. He just doesn't use many. He has those he is comfortable with, those he has a habit of using, and those he has not.  
He is named after that tree alien, yes  
AlphaOmega. James is getting home soon  
Starfire has NEVER used energy blades in the comics or cartoons  
And Merry Christmas

 **Drift219** : Well, character insight is important. And Merry Christmas!

 **Mighty TAB X** : No we are not redoing the Terri plot.

And thank you.

 **SaurusRock625** : ... random Ed, Edd and Eddy reference.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : I think you mean "Terri", Ben's Anodite principal lover. You'll have to wait and see.

 **Drift219** : Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you as well. And yes, James IS a little flirty when he drinks.

 **darkboy18** : 1: Thank you.  
2: Seems like it.  
3: Yep.  
4: It IS a reference to Guardians of the Galaxy.  
5: Not sure...Possibly something with 'Cosmo' or maybe 'Andromadeus' (a portmanteau of 'Andromeda Galaxy' and 'Amadeus' the musician).  
6: She can do that? Huh...Didn't know that. Happy holidays to you too.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** You should.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well then here we go, yet another Christmas update!

We have three uploads today, so this is real awesome!

I hope you all liked them!

... also, yes, there are three James chapters in a row. Eh, oh well. No worries. Especially with the finale of James' Harem coming after the Year 2 stuff.

 **AND NOW HERE IS A MESSAGE FROM GHOST:**

To everyone: Happy Holidays and have a happy new year.

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 35: James and the Girls Year 2 Part 1** **  
**

* * *

It has been a year since the Titans went their separate ways for their two-year break, the halfway mark. And right now we're seeing the largest of the group. Seeing James and his girls together, traveling the world

Right now they were on a cruise ship, traveling to Africa. And they had changed a bit

First was Terra, she had trimmed her hair back from back length to a short hairstyle, wearing a black and yellow shirt with black biker gloves, grey three quarter length shorts and boots

Jinx had let her hair down, her hair flouting smoothly around her shoulders... Although for some reason her skin refused to tan. She wore a short sleeve button up polo short, jean short shorts and some flip flops. Mainly because of the hips. Also her body was finally starting to become slightly curved as her breasts had grown into a small C-cup

Karen, or Bumblebee, had her curly hair in their iconic hair buns, wearing a blue short tank-top, khaki shorts and sneakers. Her body had become more toned and defined, while also gaining a bit of growth in her chest. While still a C she was nearly a D-Cup

Kori had gone through... Quit the change. Her body had really matured. Near DD-cup chests, a wide set of hips, a toned stomach, a curved ass and long legs. Her skin was a slightly darker shade of orange and... Oh her hair. It was even longer than before and, because of the heat, a curly mess. She was barefoot wearing khaki shorts and a blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned and, instead, tied in a knot on her stomach

Kom had gone through a similar change as well. Her hair had become wild and almost feathered, reaching down to her curved ass and sensual hips, her breasts were bigger than a D-Cup but just under a DD.

She was dressed almost identically to Kori, wearing a black shirt and khaki shorts. However she was also wearing knee-high black hiking boots as well as a set of sunglasses

Lastly, but certainly not least, was James. He had grown more muscular, but not over the top. He seemed to be standing taller as well; like a weight was being removed piece by piece. His hair was its normal blue, but with a dark purple bang. He was wearing a light blue vest under an open button shirt with a curved moth motif, wearing three quarter length shorts and blue sneakers. Over his shoulder was the guitar given to him as the Titans separated, given to him by his lovers. Plus he was wearing a sunhat "Man, this is the life." He smiled

"Yeah, it is. Seeing the sights. Catching some rays... Making sweet, sweet music." Kom agreed

"The sun is most glorious out at sea!" Kori agreed in her normally chipper voice, hugging her sister who was slightly paler. Yeah, even after all this time, Kom's defect was making her worse. Luckily she still had her medicine. But it was why she had her boots; she conserved as much energy as possible by using her powers as little as possible. Kori, however, was able to absorb solar energy at a faster rate than ever before as she grew older

"So, when we get to Africa, what're we gonna do first?" Jinx asked

"I want to see some elephants." Karen laughed lightly

"Oh! I wish to see the lions. I wonder if they are anything like Beast Boy?" Kori added

"Possibly." Jinx smiled

"If not, we can always see some giraffes." Terra responded

"Yeah." James smiled "I wonder if it'll give me any ideas for a new song."

"Just don't make it too kiddy." Kom teased, bumping her hip into him

"Hey!" James smirked

"She is doing the teasing, James." Kori answered

"I know Kori." He assured, kissing her

"Don't let HER hog all the kisses, you know." Jinx answered

"Yeah yeah, I know Jinxy-pie." He grinned. With a quick exchange of kisses for each girl, the ship soon began to dock into port.

"Yeah yeah." Jinx winked

"Come on, I think we're allowed to go now." Karen spoke

"Yeah." James nodded... When the ship began to FLOUT OUT OF THE OCEAN?!

"Err...WHAT THE HELL!" The group asked in shock while the civilians were screaming in terror! Looking up they saw a strange space ship, shadowing the ship

"What. The hell. Is THAT?!" Terra asked

"A Tameranian ship?!" Kori and Kom gasped

"Wait...One of YOUR ships?" Jinx asked as they were being brought up and several people descended from said ship. All of them were orange skinned, red-haired with green eyes, wearing purple and silver clothes, some of them were wearing silver helmets and holding large silver pole arms. As they landed on the boats they began to kiss random human passengers, which was a kinda amusing sight

"Um..." James blushed at the sight of it as some of the kiss-eys actually liked the kisses. Of course they did not kiss anyone near Kori and Kom, who where are doing protecting in front of their lovers and Terra

"What's going on?" Jinx blinked

"Tameranian's learn language through kissing." Kori blushed, remembering her first kiss with James

"Oh...Unusual trait." Karen whispered

"Your Highnesses." The Tamaranean's who attained the language spoke, bowing to them

"What is going on?" Kori asked them

"We're sorry, but we bring dire news." One of the soldiers spoke "The planet is being invaded."

"WHAT?!" Kori and Kom gasped in shock

"You're joking!" Kom added

"Is it the Gordanian's?" Kori asked in slight fear, to which the soldier nodded

"I...I'm sorry. What the heck are 'Gordanian's'?" James asked

"The aliens who were enslaved Kori." Kom sighed

"The aliens we fought when the Titans where first formed." Kori nodded

"THOSE fucking guys?" James asked in growing anger

"We spent years trying to find you; we need your help... Our Queen." A solder explained before they all bowed to Kori. The crowd looked on in shock, taking photos of them. Just to get a photograph of a queen.

"Hmm...Jinx, could you-?" James grumbled

"On it." Jink answered, using her powers to short circuit the phones

"Put this human ship back down, and we shall go." Kori nodded, gesturing to her lovers and Tara

"Of course." The Tamaranean's nodded respectfully and lowered the human ship down into the water without crashing it.

James turned into his Nechrofriggeon form and grabbed both Jinx and Terra while Bumblebee flew as did Kori, Kori holding her big sister "Elevator going up." He joked

"Haha." Jinx rolled her eyes

"Careful. I don't want to drop you." James answered

"We trust you." Terra nodded

"That's good." Kori answered, helping Kom onto the ship before James and the others arrived. The ship door closed, James looking at the crowed in amazement

"Whoa." He whispered as he saw a sea of red-haired orange skinned aliens. "This is amazing."

"Tameranian's." Kori nodded with a smile, James quickly face palming and phasing out of the ship

"James?" The girls blinked, James soon returning holding all of their bags

"I'm back." He frowned lightly

"Ah...the bags. Sorry." Kom flinched

"I'm fine. Use to carrying them." He laughed

The girls chuckled as the Tamaranean's kept their bow to Starfire "You may stand." She said nervously

The Tamaranean's rose to the command of their queen, speaking to her in their native language. James sighed, listening to the bureaucratical talk... His matrix translated Tameranian so he knew what they were saying "Um...James. A bit of play by play?" Terra asked

"Basically going on and on about how Kori has to take the throne." James said "Legal stuff and the situation about the planet."

"Oh...Lots of red tape sort of stuff." Terra understood

"Yeah." He nodded

"You seem to know a lot about it." Karen spoke

"I'm a princess too." Terra answered

"Oh yeah. Oops." Karen apologized

"And I'm a prince a few times over." James added "I'm not the heir to any of them but still."

"Sorry. I just see you as our lovable James." Karen answered

"Yeah, we all forgot all about that." Jinx nodded

James chuckled lightly, nice knowing that his title as 'prince' didn't matter to them. Well he knew that bit STILL

One of the Tamaranean's spoke to Starfire, seemingly asking a question "He is my lover, my fiance." She told them simply. The Tamaranean nodded in understanding and asked another question.

"Yes, we'll come back to help." Kom answered "He is mine to, by the way." Kom frowned seriously making the Tamaranean blinked in shock "Since you didn't ask." Komand'r snarked, storming off

"Kom...Wait." James frowned and went to her. He sighed and ran after her 'Damn it all.' James frowned "Kom!" He called, holding her arm

"What?" Kom asked

"It's okay." He urged, kissing her lips gently

"Hmm...I'm still mad." Kom answered in a whisper

"Let me make you happier." He smiled and hugged her close

"Hmm." Kom hummed gently, almost melting in his arms.

"Let's fine the royal chambers." She purred

"We will. Okay? I promise." James answered. She nodded, dragging him away "Wh-Whoa!" James called out, he laughed gently with a smile

"They're gonna get busy." Jinx pouted

"We could join in if we wanted." Karen joked

"We know." Jinx and Tara answered. All the while, Kori was trying to sort all this mess out. Getting her people to calm down

* * *

*time skip*

James and his girls were now resting in the Emperor sized bed the Tamaranean's had set up for their Queen "This is amazing." Tara mumbled

"I know. It's almost like a water bed." Jinx smiled, almost bouncing on it. Kori was silent, actually kinda serious

"Kori? Kori, what's wrong?" James asked

"I..." She mumbled "I... Will be queen... I have to look after my people."

"Well...Yeah. I mean...that's always been the plan; right?" James continued

"I... Just never imagined it." She mumbled

"Sister...You'll be an amazing ruler." Kom answered

"What if I'm not?" She asked

"You'll have US." James held her hand "Always."

"Everyone." The future queen whispered, Kori's eyes watered gently as they lay in bed. Holding his hand for her own reassurance

"Thank you." Kom just mumbled, feeling guilty

"What's wrong, Kom?" Tara asked

"What's wrong? I sold my sister into slavery." She frowned

"To save your people...Because you thought it was the right thing to do." Jinx answered

"I still feel like crap!" Kom yelled in tears

"Don't. Don't." James spoke, holding her close. He held her close, running his hand through her soft black hair. Blackfire mewed gently and pushed up, into James' hand "Okay?" He smiled

"Okay." Kom pouted cutely

"That's my girl." He smiled

"So, what now?" Karen asked

"It will be a few hours until we arrive at Tameran. We should rest." Kori suggested

"Alright." The others sighed and rested on the bed, cuddling up to James

James blushed and laughed nervously, still not use to this 'Oh man...So many girls.' James thought to himself '... Would dad be proud?' Soon they all fell to sleep, leaving them to dream about being in space. Little did they know, and had NO way of knowing, of the glowing violet eyes in the shadows of a cave prison...

* * *

*Next morning*

"Hmm..." James mumbled as he slowly woke up... And blinked at the sight in front of him "Err..." James gulped, seeing the multitude of Tamaranean's looking at him "Hi?" He blinked

"Good morning." They spoke almost in unison "My King."

"'King'...Yeah. Yeah, I guess." James answered. He sat up slowly, looking around "Whoa. Okay...Is this normal?" James asked when he noticed he was on a stone like floor "Err...I thought I was on a bed." James spoke in confusion

"We have had to evacuate the ship." A soldier said

"Oh man. Then where are we?" James asked, getting up from the floor

"Near our base. Your lovers are inside." another solder nodded

"Thanks." James answered, going to them. They walked off into a secret archway, walking down with James hearing explosions in the distance "What the heck is that?" James gasped, worried for the people

"The war." One sighed

"'The war'..." James frowned repeating the words

"We are fighting back against the Gordanian's. It is ruining our planet." Another further explained

"We'll do everything we can." James answered "I promise."

"Thank you, our king." The Tamaranean's spoke in awe

James blushed, sighing lightly at that remark 'Oh man...I gotta find the girls.' He thought. He basically took off running 'Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!' He thought, passing people and doors "Girls?" He called

"James!" The girls spoke seeing their lover

They were sitting around some sort of table, smiling as they saw him "You're alright." James sighed in relief

"Of course we are." Jinx answered

"I heard the explosions, I got worried." James explained

"We are in the base, we are fine." A soldier assured

"Good." James sighed as he sat down "So...do we have a plan?" The girls were looking at him calmly "Guess we'll have to make one up." He answered

"That's not it sir." A soldier said

"Really? Then what IS it?" James asked

"YOU'RE the plan James." Terra shrugged

"I...ME?" James blinked

"You can get in easy." Jinx nodded "Once you get in, you can take down the mothership without much problem."

"Yeah...I can. Using my Necrofriggian-self, THAT will be easy." James answered

"While we do a distraction." Kori nodded

"Are you sure? You'll be open targets." James answered

"For my people, I will." Kori nodded "Without hesitation."

"Me too." Kom added

"Hey, for our bae's future people; we're up for it." Jinx answered. Karen nodded with a smile and a proud smile

"We're not gonna let them down." Tara added

"... Okay." He nodded

"Now, let's try and stop this before the planet is destroyed." Jinx answered

Everyone nodded, sighing gently

* * *

*Time skip*

"Is everyone ready?" James spoke, talking to the girls.

"Ready." His lovers nodded, the group in costume

"Then let's go." James spoke, transforming into his Necrofriggian self. The red and orange form took off, flying towards the ship invisible 'For Tameran.' James thought as he flew towards the ship, phasing through the enemy aliens. He made sure to freeze anyone in his way. Even some of the evil aliens plummeted to the ground and shattered. He flinched sadly at that, not enjoying killing but if they were going to kill his fiancee's people, they were his enemies. They were trying to hurt innocent people!

The Gordanian's turned around, looking at their fallen allies and tried to find what was attacking them but he kept flying, going deeper and deeper into the ship

'Come on, come on. I've got to get to the command centre.' James thought 'Nearly there!' But before he got there, the Gordanian's began to attack what wasn't there, trying to hit James! 'Damn it!' he flinched

"Kill him! Kill the invisible thing!" The Gorganians ordered in their own language, to which James could understand.

James frowned, passing through more and more walls 'Okay, if **I** were a control center...where would I be?' James thought. 'I hope the girls are alright.'

* * *

*down on Tameran*

"I hope James is doing okay." Terra spoke, throwing large boulders at the Gordanian's

"He'll be fine." Jinx assured, using her bad luck powers to her advantage

"Good work. We've got the heavy artillery!" Kom added, helping shoot star-bolts with her sister although she was quickly growing tired

"I gotcha. You can't exert yourself, Kom." Karen commented, holding her up

"I'm fine." She mumbled lightly

"Sister, fall back." Kori ordered

"N-No! I'm NOT going while you're all here!" Kom answered, standing up "I'm not leaving you all alone!"

"Komand'r..." Kori frowned

"INCOMING!" Terra shouted, raising the ground to protect the group from a blast of energy

"That was close." Jinx mumbled

"Thanks." Karen answered

"No problem, but we gotta keep going!" Terra answered. The group nodded, re-joining the battle

'Hold on, James. We're holding strong!' Kom thought

* * *

*With James*

"Alright, this should be it." James spoke to himself in his icy voice. He arrives in what looked like a giant engine room "Not a control centre, but it'll do!" James spoke, inhaling and shooting a great plume of fire that began to freeze the turbines. As well as the energy core and anything else he could find "HAAAA! HAAAA! HAAAA!" James exhaled as he froze and melted the engines after all his flames where so cold they burnt

"What the? What the hell happened?!" Soldiers came through seeing James freeze-burn their engines

James smirked, flying up. James continued to fly up, exiting the ship and looked around the battlefield. 'I gotta get to the ground. I gotta stop these guys.' He flew in a straight line down, right through the ship and freezing everything he passed... Ironically including the leader. The Tamaranean's cheered as the Gordanian's looked in fright, a flying burning-freezing moth had got their leader. He soon landed on the ground, around his lovers

"That was great!" Kom cheered

"Thanks." James nodded, the flag ship crashing into a few other ships with all of them crashing

"The effect of dominos; correct?" Kori asked

"'Domino effect'. Very close." James answered. As explosions went off around them he could not help but pull her into a kiss, smiling

"Hmm..." Kori smiled. The Tameranian's cheered, the rest of the Gordanian's fleeing

"Looks like our home is safe now." Kom smiled even if she was looking guilty and sad

"Kom? What's wrong?" James asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She mumbled with a smile

James frowned lightly, wanting to hold her, before the group were lifted in the air in celebration for their valor in protecting Tameran. He yelped lightly, smiling 'If dad could see me now.' James thought. He smiled proudly at himself and what he did

* * *

*Time Skip*

The group were now back at the Tamaranean ship, taking a breather from the war. The planet was being fixed quickly "I'm amazed that your people can help fix the planet this quickly." James commented

"Thank you." Kori smiled

"How's everyone? I know we didn't get to talk much." James added

"We are all alive and unhurt." She nodded

"Yeah, a little fatigued, but we're good." Kom added

"That's good." James nodded, the two looking nervous "What's up?"

"... We are engaged." Kori said simply

"Oh. Right. I almost forgot." James blushed, remembering the promise they made.

"It is time." Kori nodded

"Wh-What? Right now?" James blushed brighter

"No, but while we are on Tameran. Soon." Kom corrected "It is time that the queen prepares to marry her king... And you marry her sister."

"O-Okay." He nodded quickly, almost thinking his head was gonna pop off from all the jerking movements luckily Kori kissed him to calm him down

"Quick thinking." Jinx answered

"We aren't even engaged to him yet though." Karen pouted lightly to Jinx "We've got to wait."

"I know." Jinx added, sighing gently

"Hmm." Tara hummed gently. She wasn't dating James but she wanted to

"We should take this time to calm down." Kom spoke up

"Yeah." James nodded

"So, what to do."

* * *

*time skip*

It was a couple of days later, James and the girls have seen Tameran been rebuilt to its former glory. A castle was being built tall and powerfully "That's amazing. Your people can make amazing buildings." James smiled

"Thank you." The sisters nodded

"So...How long until we're married?" James asked

"The wedding is tomorrow." Kori smiled gently, the group having sent nearly a week on Tameran

"Has it been a week already?" Jinx blinked

"Time flies when on holiday on an alien planet." Karen smiled

"Excuse me, I'm gonna do for a walk." Kom said with a sigh, the elder And'r sister leaving

"Sister..." Kori frowned

"She just needs time by herself." Tara assured

"I hope so." Kori answered

* * *

*With Kom*

Kom was walking through Tameran, sighing. She saw the way other Tameranian's looked at her. Her black hair and purple eyes. Pity, annoyance, relief they were not in her situation. She had seen it... So many times since she was born. There was a time where she was stronger than her sister. Where she could fly and use her powers as much as she wanted. Now? Now her powers where limited. Now she could not fly too far or risk falling. She could not use her StarBolts or her eye beams too much or she could be out of energy. She could not use her super strength for too long or she would run low on solar energy and die... She hated it. She wanted to be...Accepted. She was just like them, but due to her defect...it was impossible for her to be any more than who she was. She snarled, slamming her fist against a rock wall "D-Damn it...Why? Why...am I...like this?" She choked back her tears. She then blinked, hearing a voice from the mountain calling to her "Wh-What's that?" She whispered, looking up. She saw a crack in the mountain where she could heard a voice weakly calling out

"Who...Who's there? Do you need help?" She called out. She climbed into the hole and walked in slowly "Hello? Hello~?" She called out, the echo in the hole rebounded her voice. As she walked deeper and deeper she heard the voice growing louder and louder. Singing some old Tameranian nursery rhyme 'I...I remember...I remember that song.' She thought in shock. She picked up the pace, running The lullaby was getting louder and louder. Resonating in Kom's mind AND the cave as she raced in deeper. She soon entered a cave where in the middle of the room, full of light, was a VERY old Tameranian chained to a wall. The man looked like skin hanging off bones... and he had black hair and purple eyes! "Oh my god!" Kom gasped. "Hold on, let me help you."

"Oh? Another Dark One? My, it has been a long time." He commented

"Who are you?" Kom asked, helping tear off the chains.

"My name is Bordi'k." He greeted "The first Dark One. 1,000,000 years old."

"A MILLION? And you've survived all this time?" Kom asked in shock

"My defect. I am immortal." He said simply "However I still age."

"My gods...I'm Komand'r...I...I'm a Dark One myself." Kom introduced herself, pulling the chains off

"I can tell." He nodded "I guess you, to, have a defect. You seem the right age. What, may I ask, is your defect?"

"I...I'm getting weaker. I'm losing my strength." Kom answered "I cannot absorb solar radiation through my skin properly."

"So how do you survive?" Bordi'k asked gently, his wrists and ankles free from the chains

"... Artificial sun light drinks." She explained as best she could

"What if I told you. I have a cure for a Dark Ones defect." He asked

"Y-You do? You've got a cure?" Kom asked with hope.

"Follow me." He nodded

Kom followed, feeling hopeful as she was led by the million-year-old Dark One. But honestly...she was worried. She had to risk it though. This was her only chance. Deep in the cave seemed to be hieroglyphics of early Tamaranean language, long lost to the annals of time except in ancient scripts and on a pedestal was a fist sized red gem "What? What is that?" Kom asked

"The cure." The ancient Tamaranean answered. He walked over, grasping the red gem

"What will this do?" She asked

"It will free us from our defects. Take it." He smiled

"But...But what about you?" Kom asked as she took the gem. However as her hand touched the gem, which the elder man still, held... She screamed, her body filled with pain while a large red aura surrounded her... while the aura flowing into the elder man?!

"Hmm...Yes...THIS is what happens." The elderly man smiled, his body getting more toned and younger.

"W... What?" Komand'r gasped, falling to her knees but she couldn't pull her hand away from the gem

"Thank you, Princess Komand'r...Your sacrifice will not be wasted." The elderly man smiled, returning back to his prime, a purple haired man with a beard

"What... Is going on?" Komand'r groaned, feeling weak

"The Eye of Dak'vob. It drains your life force and adds years of youth to my body." He laughed "My chains where unbreakable without sunlight, I cannot be killed and the gem cannot destroyed! You clearly do not know your history... I am Tameran's first monster." He grinned

"NOOO!" Kom screamed lightly as her eyes widened in shock, she was tricked. She didn't want this! But she couldn't pull away, she was feeling faint

"Goodnight, Princess." Bordi'k answered, smiling darkly

"... no..." Kom groaned, her fingers slipping from the gem as she fell to the floor unconscious

"Now...A kingdom for my taking." Bordi'k smiled darkly


	38. James and the Girls Year 2 Part 2!

**Mr . unknow:** Thank you.

 **jasongd** : Please, James is not someone to go RIGHT to anger. He goes to other emotions first.

 **darkboy18** : Wow, everyone just assumes that James fixes ALL of the problems for everything. Do my fans not understand what teamwork is?

 **Guest893** : Here comes a monster.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** You got the right name for the form but James isn't someone who goes to anger.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : that's the right name, and yeah it's gonna get intense

 **God of the Challenge** : yep, Bordi'k IS in trouble.

 **Jasongd** : thanks very much. We try our best.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. I hope you all love it!

 **And here is a message from Ghost:**

Happy New Years! We're going into 2018! Let's make it a good one!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 36: James and the Girls Year 2 Part 2** **  
**

* * *

James was pacing around, he was nervous. Kom wasn't back yet and he was really worried "James." Karen sighed, hugging him from behind

"Huh? Oh...Hey, Karen." James spoke, sighing gently

"It'll be okay." She assured

"I...I dunno. She's never been this long gone." James answered

Karen frowned, kissing him gently

By Kori, she was looking over the palace, seeing her people help build their wedding venue. She was so excited! She would marry her lover and she would help reunite with her sister. They'd be a happy family "Oh this is most glorious!" She cheered

"Princess-Queen Koriand'r, how are the decorations?" A designer asked

"Most glorious!" she nodded, flying around "It is beautiful!

"We're glad. Everything will be ready for your co-marriage with your lover and...Komand'r." The designer answered

"... why did you say it like that?" she frowned

"The legends of the Dark Ones. We are just concerned." The designer answered

"Those are legends!" she snapped "You know that the Dark One's are just unlucky to have a birth defect!"

"We know! But-"

"None of the 'buts'!" Kori answered while her eyes where glowing in anger

"F-Forgive us, your highness." They bowed in apology

"Very well." She nodded and flew off

Over with jinx, she was looking around the palace, just taking the sights. She had her arms behind her back, smiling "Still really nice. I can think James' will be happy here." She frowned lightly at that thought... James would be king.

Would... Would they have to stay here?

Would they enjoy being here forever?

... What about Earth?

Would they have to leave everything behind back on their home planet?

"No." She whispered, shaking her head

"What's wrong, Miss?" A Tamaranean woman asked

"Huh?" Jinx blinked

"You seem troubled." The woman commented

"I'm fine." She nodded

"Very well." The woman answered, walking away

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell?!" Jinx called out. She ran to the window, looking outside Outside she saw a flying purple haired Tamaranean shooting purple star-bolts at the castle! "What?! There's another like Blackfire?!" She gasped

"Knock, knock, royals!" The purple haired Tamaranean called out menacingly "Come on out!"

"Kori!" Jinx whispered, racing off to find them

* * *

*with James and Karen*

The two were on the large bed, kissing deeply and stripping each other "Wow...A year with us has made you braver with sex." Karen smiled

"That it has." He nodded, kissing her deeply as he ran his hands over her dark skinned breasts

"Care for some dark chocolate?" Karen teased him gently as she moaned

"Always." He nodded, especially as he had never done it with her

Karen kissed him deeply, holding her body against his and let her breasts smush against his chest. James reached down, moving her tight black pants down slowly as his hand clipped her panties with his thumb, the thuds and booms from outside could be heard

"What?" They gasped

"The hell's going on?" James asked, pulling his jacket up.

'Damn it, cock-blocked.' Karen frowned 'I was so close!'

Jinx soon came through, calling out for Kori and James. It was a fright... And she groaned as she saw the two "Really?" Jinx asked. "Come on!"

The two nodded, getting up and getting dressed. The trio soon headed out, seeing the battle between the Purple Haired Tamaranean and Terra, who was doing her best to protect the castle "... Wow." James mumbled before he activated the Matrix. He had to go all out for this! 'I have to go with Gigasaur.' He thought. He jumped out of the castle, transforming into the Perfect alien **"GIGASAUR!"** James proclaimed as his full dinosaur alien landed with a tremor on the ground

"What the hell is THAT?" The purple haired Tamaranean gasped

"EAT IT!" James roared, shooting missiles at the alien

"GAH!" The alien roared as he was being shot out of the sky

"Nice shooting." Terra called out

"Thanks. Keep him pinned on the ground." Gigasaur answered

The alien roared in anger, a massive aura of purple energy shooting from his body

"That's bad!" Terra answered, trying to cover the Tamaranean in earth but he easily broke out of it

"Oh crap. Lay it on him!" James answered, shooting missiles at the enemy

"This guy is so fucking powerful!" Terra gasped "How?!"

"I don't know. Let's ASK!" Gigasaur answered, slamming his clawed hand into the Tamaranean...But was being held back No matter how hard he tried!

"Nice...Try...But...No LUCK!" The Tamaranean answered, throwing Gigasaur off

James crashed into a building, reverting to human "Ow..."

"JAMES!" Terra called out

"Now...Where...is, the princess?" The Purple Haired Tamaranean demanded. Kori frowned, slamming a glowing fist into the guys face "OOMPH!" The Tamaranean was flung back

"Here." Kori's eyes glowed green in her anger "Now who are you?"

"I...Am Bordi'k. Your end, princess." The Tamaranean answered. He gave a mighty roar, striking with his own glowing purple fist. Kori's face took a great punch and was flung into the ground, the crack against her face sounded like a clap of thunder

"Kori!" Jinx and James yelled

"Where's Kom?" Karen frowned

"Kom? Oh...Komand'r...Poor girl. She felt sorry for me...and gave me her life-energy." Bordi'k answered condescendingly

"What?!" Kori gasped

"Quite generous, her life's almost ended she gave me that much." Bordi'k answered

 **BOOM!**

Bordi'k was blasted into the ground from a powerful starbolt "YOU... YOU... MONSTER!" she roared, crying in sadness and rage

"Nine million, eight hundred thousand and forty two." Bordi'k groaned, getting up from the ground

"... What?" Jinx frowned

"How many times, people have called me that." Bordi'k answered, shooting a blast at Kori

"And I do not care!" Kori replied

"Good." Bordi'k answered, shooting at Kori again

"We need to find Kom." James panted "... And has anyone else noticed that guy is naked?"

"...It HAD crossed my mind." Terra answered

"Tameran doesn't care for clothing, boy." Bordi'k answered, shrugging off

"Well don't worry, we know its 'cold out'." Jinx mocked

"I-You...Bitch." Bordi'k growled and powered up a bolt and threw it...before it blasted back in his face.

"Go!" Kori called at her lovers and Terra "I shall hold him off!"

"Alright." James nodded and flew off by turning into his Necrofriggian form. The others nodded and followed him

"You're going to die, princess." Bordi'k smiled darkly

"Not to you." She glared

"Many have said that." Bordi'k answered, flying at full speed

* * *

*With James and the others*

"Someone's in this mountain." Terra frowned, her geokenksis sensing someone inside it

"Then that's where we'll go." James answered. They went through the mountain, into a cave

"Looks like no-ones been here for millennia." Karen commented. James nodded, using his Matrix to analyze the writing on the wall

"What's it say?" Jinx asked

"... The story of this guy." He sighed "Murderer. Using that gen to steal the life of other Dark Ones."

"It's his story? He steals the life of others like Kom?" Karen asked

"Yes...and..." James sighed "He is a murderer."

"How many lives has he taken?" Karen asked

"Too many." James answered "We've got to find Kom. She's got to be close."

"Right." They nodded, running off

"Hold on, Kom...We're coming." James called out

The group searched through the cave, hoping to find some trace of Komand'r, so they could stop Bordi'k. They soon found her lying on the floor, pale "Kom!" They called out, rushing to her. James cradled her in his arms; the colour of her skin was almost bleached white "Kom? Kom, please wake up!" James called to her

"J... James?" She mumbled

"We've got you. We're here." James answered, holding her in his arms.

"What happened with Bordi'k?" Jinx asked

"He... I... I found him in... In the cave... Chained... Old... Weak... He... He tricked me." She mumbled

"It's alright. You meant well, but didn't know." Terra answered

"So weak." She whispered

"It's alright, we'll get you help." Jinx answered, holding her hand.

"Gem..." Kom wheezed

"We know about it." He assured

"The... The purple... Gem." She whispered

"Where? What? This?" Karen asked, pointing to it. In the corner was a small almost ball like purple gem

"Yes...That's it." Kom nodded slowly.

"Don't touch it. It might be the gem that took her energy." James answered, worried for her.

"No... Red one did that... One he holds..." She mumbled out "Before I passed out... I saw it... And recognized passage on the wall... the dark outshines the red... You can use... It... to stop him..."

"We've got to save you, too." James added. Kom smiled, holding his cheek... Before her hand fell to the floor, her eyes empty and her breathing stopped "Kom...? KOMAND'R! NO!" James called out, tears formed in his eyes as he held her limp body "NO!" He pulled her close, tightly against his body as he cried against her neck "No! No! Kom! Please! Please no! No!"

The girls gasped as they saw their fellow lover die before them...they were too late.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, his heart visibly breaking as his body shook and his voice cracking. He cried deeply and dropping Kom's body gently as he reached out and grabbed the purple gem

"James...We'll look after her." Jinx reassured him, putting her hand gently on his shoulder

"This has to save her!" He cried, ignoring her as he looked at the gem "It HAS to!" He grabbed Kom and held her close, wishing upon everything as he pushed the gem again her chest even if he didn't know what to do "Please...PLEASE. I don't want to lose her!" He cried

The girls looked on sad but they knew Kori needed their help. That bastard had to pay!

'Kori...We're coming to help. Just hang on.' Terra frowned. They all flew off, leaving James and Kom's body alone. They wanted to help him, to support him and be there... but other people needed them, KORI needed them

James continued to press the gem on Komand'r's body, trying to make it work. Trying to hard to believe that it'll make her come back to life.

* * *

*back at the battle*

"GAH!" Koriand'r screamed as she was flung back by the murderous Bordi'k

The killer laughed, grinning down at her "How does it feel Princess? Being put in your place!" Bordi'k commented

"My place... Is between... YOU AND MY PEOPLE!" she roared

"Many of you have tried." Bordi'k answered, powering up his starbolt... And he was buried under a rock slide

"But she isn't alone." Jinx smirked

"Grr...!" Bordi'k growled and exploded out of the rocks, dirty and annoyed "Damn you; whores!"

"... Oh NOW you've REALLY pissed me off!" Karen snarled "And you ALREADY pissed me off by killing Kom!"

"He... He what?!" Kori gasped

"Took her long enough." Bordi'k shirked off. "She had a strong will to live."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kori screamed in anger and rage, charging. Bordi'k blinked in shock as he was rammed in like a crash-test dummy and ploughed into the ground raised by Terra, like a giant road or wall. Kori slammed her fists against his face again and again and again and again with enough force that half the planet shook. Bordi'k yelled in pain, feeling is back being torn up while his front was being pummeled with mini-meteorites of pain and rage.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, shooting massive eye blasts. Kori was flung back through the hole in the raised ground, flying back to the group as Bordi'k exploded out of the tunnel. He stood tall, his wounds healing

"He's HEALING?" Karen gasped

"Lay it on him!" Jinx called out

"Right!" Karen nodded, shooting a large energy blast. Jinx continued to fire curse-bolts at Bordi'k while Terra was firing rubble and miniature boulders. Kori joined the battle, throwing StarBolts. The attacks seemed to be doing nothing, the powered up purple starbolts were protecting him like a shield "This guy is a monster!" Karen frowned

"Tell me something I do not know!" Kori growled, getting up from her rubble... Qué a massive red and purple StarBolt from the distance, shattering the shield around Bor

"What the hell?" Jinx gasped as the group saw that massive power blast

They followed the blast's path... and saw **Komand'r** flouting there in some new armour! She was wearing full body Tamaranean clothing, armoured sleeves and midriff, purple cloth chest and leggings and skirt, wearing a light metallic purple cloak and an 'M' shaped face-crown. Kom's eyes were glowing a mixed aura of red and purple. In the middle of her neck brace which normally had the green gem; it instead had the purple one. And her skin had returned to its normal healthy orange

"Komand'r!" Kori cheered seeing her sister, crying in joy

"BLACKFIRE!" The other smiled but also shocked

"WHAT?!" Bordi'k screamed in shock "How?!"

"Fuck you, that's 'how'." Kom answered with an arrogant smirk and a near cocky glint in her eyes. She then flew in close and got to work "And one other thing." She whispered, before pummeling into Bordi'k. "You made my lover CRY!" As she kicked this monster around with her eyes glowing in rage, she unleashed what could be considered a small black hole

"Wh-What the fuck?!" Bordi'k squeaked in shock seeing the black hole in Kom's hand

It was a tiny black and red StarBolt, sparking with dark purple energy, which she slammed into his gut "I'll take that." She snarled, taking the red gem from him and crushing it "Bye-bye."

"No..." Bordi'k's eyes widened in shock, the power he stole from those multiple Dark Ones began to erupt from him, like a fountain of energy spewing from his body. He became twisted and contorted, withering like a flower, his skin getting thinner and thinner, clinging to his bones while his eyes became milky white then crystallized. His voice couldn't scream in pain, all he could do was exhale in a voiceless roar. His remaining flesh was rotting away, turning to dust within the wind as nothing but his skeleton remained.

Twisted. Broken. Destroyed.

But even THAT crushed and crumbled, turning to the dust and dirt he had denied himself all these years.

Bordi'k could NEVER return.

Komand'r panted, slowly lowering herself to the ground. Komand'r stood there. The wind blowing her cape before she turned around. "Hi everyone." She smiled awkwardly

 **HUG!**  
 **SCREAM!**  
 **CRASH!**  
 **BANG!**

"You're alright!" Kori cried happily

"Yeah." Kom smiled, hugging her sister back as she cried happily

"Wait...Where's James?" Jinx asked in concern

"Here." James smiled as he flouted over weakly

"James!" The others called out and hugged him

"ARGH!" He winced as he was being hugged "Ow." He mumbled

"What happened? Why're you hurt?" Karen asked

"Well..." James said slowly

* * *

*Flashback*

 _James was still in the cave, holding the purple gem in his hand while cradling Kom's body. Begging for it to work. He gasped as the gem began to glow, entering her body lightly. He mouthed Komand'r's name, amazed in awe at this working... And then there was an explosion of black and red, sending him flying "ARGH! K-Kom!" James called out in shock, holding himself in pain from the explosion 'Oh FUCK this hurts.' he thought. The light emitting out of Blackfire was like an aurora borealis, before it retracted back into her "K-Kom? Are you there?" James called out through the pain_

 _"U... Ugh..." Blackfire grumbled as her skin regained could and she sat up slowly_

 _"Kom. You're okay." James groaned, getting up, seeing Kom get the colour back in her skin and looked healthier than she had been the past year. As she stood up, still disoriented, the armour and cape began to form over her_

"James..." _She whispered, her voice echoing a bit before it began to solidify to her normal voice_

 _"Kom." He smiled, flinching in pain_

"James...You're hurt. _" She reached out, her voice still a bit echoey_

 _"Your alive." He smiled_

"Yes...I've never _felt MORE alive." Kom answered, her voice turning back to normal. "You...You brought me back."_

 _"That gem brought you back." He shook his head_

 _Kom looked down at her body, trying to look for said gem and she saw it on the middle of her collar-plate "It's... It's the gem I saw in the corner of my eye as I passed out." She gasped lightly_

 _"Yeah...It brought you back." James answered, smiling gently. He looked up, reading the writing on the walls_

 _"What do the hieroglyphs say?" She asked_

 _"The red gem is one of hate and theft... Stealing life from others." He translated "This one is... It's counterpart? One of... I think that means either love or passion, translation is wired. It feeds off the feelings, the connection, between others and in-directly absorbs sunlight for its user. So basically it absorbs sunlight like your skin should for you. And you don't need to kill people... You just need to feel... love? Caring? Damn evolution of language, makes translations like this hard my Matrix is having BIG trouble there."_

 _"I need to feel love?" Kom asked, smiling happily at that._

 _"That's whats here." James answered before he was kissed upon by Komand'r lovingly._

 _"... So you did save me." She smiled_

 _James gave a single chuckle and kissed back, though flinching in pain "... The others need your help." He mumbled_

 _"But what about-?" Kom asked_

 _"I'll be fine. Just a bruise." James answered. "Go. Save the others."_

* * *

*end flashback*

"And that's what happened. James saved me to save you all." Kom answered, still being hugged by Koriand'r but she was hugging back with a smile "... This was all my fault. And I am sorry."

"It is fine. You're home now." Starfire answered

"And it's all fixed." Karen smiled "The troubles done."

"Yeah. And...I think you three have something to do." Terra added

"Morning is soon." Kori nodded with a loving smile

* * *

*Time skip*

It was the wedding day for Koriand'r, Komand'r and James. Everyone was excited for them. James was wearing a strange formal Tameranian outfit 'I feel very exposed.' He thought as he looked at himself in his outfit. He was wearing purple trousers and shirt, armoured and motif with silvery metal design...But it was short among the midriff and his legs seemed to be armoured around his legs. That was when a strange version of Here Comes The Bride played and there they were, walking side by side, dressed in royal Tamaranean colours were Starfire and Blackfire and they were being escorted by a giant of a man with a bald head and large bushy beard

James could only smile, his two lovers being just... Beautiful

They walked until they approached James.

"Thank you, Galfor." Kori whispered. The large Tameranian nodded with a smile and walked off, the And'r sisters holding James' arms

"My friends...We are here on this joyous day, to witness the union of our Princess Koriand'r...and her sister, Komand'r." The priest spoke, introducing the brides and smiled as he looked at Kom, who was redeemed in the eyes of their people. "To this man, James Carl Tennyson." The kingdom cheered, the girls smiling. The priest smiled and had two green ribbons in his hands, beginning to gently bind James' two arms to the respective girls, his left having Blackfire's hand and his right with Starfire's. "In the ancient laws of our people and by the stars, I bind you three together, for eternal love." The priest spoke kindly. James kissed the two, Kori first and then Kom, as the planet cheered "I give you, our new King and Queens!" The priest smiled. The planet continued to cheer with Jinx, Karen and Tara being the loudest as James and the Ande'r... the Tennyson sisters and wives left for the royal bedroom

They entered inside and smiled, having their people cheer for them as they were now left on their own "Here we are...Married." James smiled

"Kori Tennyson." Kori smiled, enjoying the sound of that name

"And Kom Tennyson." Kom agreed

James chuckled lightly and hugged them, kissing them tenderly. He never imagined this day would come but now...He didn't want it to end. He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, as his lovers... His wives began to undress him "I...Huh?" He blushed, feeling his penis getting hard from feeling and seeing his wives doing this for him.

"Husband. It is time to consummate." Kori smiled

"And it's unfair if WE'RE the only ones naked." Kom added, teasing him. They smiled sexily and stripped him naked, while doing the same to themselves

"So beautiful." He whispered, eyeing them lovingly and felt his member getting hard. The sisters smiled and took hold of his dick together "Hmm!" James moaned gently, feeling his dick being held by his new wives.

"It's alright. It's going to be good." Kom answered, kissing and licking it alongside his sister

"We will make you feel good." They smiled

'Oh my god, that is beautiful.' James thought lovingly as he held their heads gently. So beautiful and also kind of sexy. The two continued to service James' cock, licking and teasing his shaft and feeling him pulse within their mouths. They wanted it to get wet and ready for them "K-Kori...Kom...I-I'm-I'm gonna cum!" James moaned

The two held their open months as the tip, using their hands to coax out his cum in a double handjob 'Do it.' they thought

"A-Ah...Ah...H-Here!" James moaned, cumming into their mouths. His cum squirted out, filling their mouths as they moaned happily "Oh god...That...felt great." James panted, his dick still hard for them

"Hmmmm." Kori and Kom began to passionately kiss, mixing their saliva and his cum in their mouths as they moaned

"Sisters!" He groaned happily yet also slightly annoyed from the teasing

"Hmm...Just getting ready, love." Kom smiled, teasing their husband

"Can I go first?" Kori asked with a gentle smile

"Of course you can." Kom nodded

"Kori..." James blushed, seeing his wife act cute. Even with her large, sexy body she was so cute

"Come to our bed." Kori lead him there, Kom following behind.

James smiled gently as he was lead to the bed, perched over Kori, where he had full view of Kori's tanned body. Her supple breasts, firm waist and ass...and moist wet vagina. He kissed her deeply, running his hand over her toned stomach. Kori moaned gently, feeling her husband's lips on hers, his hand stroking her body...she ached for him. Wanting to be one with him. His hands slipped down, holding her inner thighs and raising/spreading her legs gently 'She's so soft. So strong.' James thought lovingly "I love you." He smiled, pushing inside her quickly

Kori moaned with a wordless gasp, feeling her shared husband within her. "Ah...I...I love...you too." Kori moaned happily. She ran her hands over is chest, neck and shoulders. Trying to get him to get deeper

"Oh my god...K-Kori...You're so warm!" James panted

"You make me blush." She mumbled gently

"C-Cause it's true." James admitted, kissing her. Kori moaned deeply, thrusting her hips against his

'Oh...This is so hot.' Kom thought, rubbing her pussy as she saw her sister and husband fuck. She crawled onto the bed with a smiled kissing James' back

'Kom.' James thought, feeling his cock clench in Kori's pussy "I-I'm...I'm cumming!"

"In me." She whispered, pulling him into a kiss

"I...I will." James answered, holding her close and climaxed inside her pussy. He moaned gently, his hips bucking slowly as he came down from his orgasm with a few last spurts. He slowly pulled out, leaving a small trail of cum inside her pussy.

"James." She whispered with stars in her eyes and a smile

"How was it?" He joked lightly

"Fantastic." She smiled gently

"Is it my turn?" Kom asked

"Of course." He nodded. Kori slid out of the way to the other side of the bed, getting a full view of James and Kom together. James got on his back, letting Kom get on top

"Letting me go on top?" Kom smiled

"Figured I'd treat you." James teased "You are the party sister." He joked

"Jokester." She smiled, rubbing his cock with her moist slit before feeling it slide in. The two moaned deeply at that

"You're so warm, Kom." James smiled, groping her breasts. His lips attacked her nipples, smiling

"Ah...! J-James...Ah. Yes." Kom moaned, slowly bouncing against his cock, feeling her pussy filled with his member "So deep and strong." She whimpered

"You...Inspire me...Ah...I-I'm gonna...its cumming!" James moaned

"In me!" She cried happily. James grunted, climaxing into his wife, filling her with his seed. They held each other close, smiling

'I love you both.' James thought as he panted gently. He held them close and smiled

* * *

*Time skip*

It was the next day, James and his new wives were sleeping happily. They were holding each other close, smiling. Soon a knock happened on their royal bedroom door, but it was gentle "Huh?" James mumbled as he awoke slowly

"Hmm..." Kori and Kom murmured

"James? Can we come in?" Karen asked through the door

"Huh? Oh, of course." He nodded

Opening the door, Jink, Karen and Tara came in...All wearing Tamaranean nightgowns "Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Jinx asked

"No, we just woke up." James smiled

"How's married life?" Karen asked, joking lightly

"So far, amazing." Kori giggled

"That goes double for me." Kom added. James nodded in agreement with a smile

"Hey...Now that you're king..." Jinx asked almost timidly

"A bit." He nodded with a smile, pulling Jinx into a kiss

"Hmm..." Jinx moaned happily, feeling her shared boyfriend/lover's lips on hers

"Better?" He smiled

"Better." Jinx answered smiling "The girls taste good to." she teased

"Hey, we've got something to tell you, if you're worried." Kom spoke

"What?" Karen asked

"Well...As king, James can have multiple lovers. As long as his queen or queens agree." Kom answered

"And we agree." Kori smiled

"We'd be upset if you didn't." Karen smirked

"We know." The royals answered

"So, when we going back?" James asked

"Going back?" The girls asked

"Y-You're not staying here?" Tara asked

"I'm a hero." He shrugged "And a Titan. Got to be with the family."

The girls hugged their boyfriend/husband, snuggling close. They were happy he wanted to go home "So...When do you want to go home?" Jinx asked

"Hmm...Maybe a week? I've got my honeymoon to experience." James chuckled. The others nodded in agreement with smiles

"So...Care to share in the love?" Kori asked. The girls nodded in agreement and crawled onto the bed

"Ready for the start of the day, Husband?" Kom kissed James on his cheek

"Most definitely." He smiled


	39. Dick and Duela Victor Year 2 Part 1!

**Lonestar88** : Who said BB and/or Cyborg is next? You do not know how Ghost and I have planned everything.

 **BlackXANA** : WHY do you want that gem that KILLS Dark Ones to add youth and such?

 **darkboy18** :  
3- Yes we watch it and that was a reference to it.  
7- Maybe  
8- So? At least we are getting it

 **Mr . unknow** : All in all, a good days work.

 **Guest893** : Yeah, lucky coincidence.

 **jasongd** : Exactly.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Because OTHER people CAN'T have the spotlight and be awesome but James, right? *rolls eyes* Look, I do not mind mean to be a dick but I get a bit annoyed when everyone things that everything awesome moment should go to James/James somehow should do this badass one-man take downs of bad guys... JUST because this is a harem story and James is the main character. And I am sorry but since your review is the first one I am replying to that mentioned this I am using this as a message to everyone.  
1- This is a TEAM story. This story is not JUST about James  
2- James is NOT a badass. He is awkward and shy and a bleeding heart. That is why, instead of 'Going Ben 10,000 Way Big beat down'... he broke down CRYING at believing one of his lovers dead, growing desperate and sad

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah, but we thought it was a bit more unique. Thanks very much

 **Guest893** : Yep, all's looking good for the new year; isn't it?

 **Mr . unknow** : Sweet, simple and too the point.

 **darkboy18** : 1: Thank you. 2: Ah, okay...Well, it'd be quite the match, let's put it that way. 3: #BitchesLoveCannons. 4: Yeah, he got his comeuppance. 5: Yep, she's pretty badass now. 6: A rule that applies to ALL the Tennyson family. 7: *Strokes beard* Oh...wouldn't YOU like to know? *chuckle*. 8: Oh god damn it. 9: And a Happy New Year to you too

 **BlackXANA** : Don't mess with QUEEN Blackfire. Happy New Year.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yo everyone! Here is another chapter, this is real fun!

Also I know I am combining two people's chapter's together again but both chapters would be rather short without mixing them. I hope you enjoy

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 37: Dick and Duela / Victor Year 2 Part 1** **  
**

* * *

It was the half-way mark for the two years apart; Dick and Duela were still in Gotham, training to become better heroes. Nightwing smiled, watching the 12 year old Asian girl clad in black training

This was Batgirl, the BatFamily's newest member; as of yet. Because not only was Batgirl here, a certain clown girl was carrying a special bundle "I think that's enough Cass." Dick called with a smile

"Yes." Cass answered simply, stopping her training and walked over to her adoptive parent. He hugged her lightly, showing her how proud he was of her "Hmm." Cass mumbled contently, holding her father in her arms

"Hey, can **I** get in on this?" Duela asked as she came down the elevator

"Of course." Dick nodded, Duela squealing and joining the hug

"Isn't that cute, Terry?" Harley giggled at her son. In Harleen Wayne's hands was a small black-haired and blue-eyed baby boy, Terry Wayne; smiling up at his mother

"Come now Cass, let's relax upstairs until dinner." Dick nodded down at his adopted daughter

"Yes." She nodded, saying one of the words she had learnt over the last half a year thanks to her adopted mother

"Hey, wait up." Duela called out, following the two

Cass giggled almost silently, the three going back into Wayne Manor 'Faster.' she thought

"AH! Bright lights! My one weakness!" Duela joked, pretending to be weak to it

"Duela." Dick rolled his eyes with a smile

Cass smiled gently as she internally chuckled at Duela's silliness. They walked out, going to watch TV

"What do you want to watch?" Dick asked

Cass shrugged gently, calmly

"I suggest cartoons." Duela answered

"Of course you would." He smiled

"What? Cartoons are great." Duela answered

"I hope you're playing nice." Barbara asked as she wheeled in

"Mama!" Cass smiled, saying another of the few words she knew

"Of course we have." Dick nodded "Cass has been really improving. She is the best fighter out of all of us, besides Bruce, right now easy."

"That's good to know." Barbara smiled, seeing their adopted child being happy. Se hugged her close, smiling

"Mama." Cass whispered happily

"How was your day Cass?" Barbara asked kindly

"Good." Cass answered honestly

That was when Jason walked him, sighing "Hey guys." Jason waved with a face looking as sad as sin.

"What's wrong JBird?" Dick asked, Cass poking his cheek

"Just stuff...That's all." Jason grumbled, lightly pushing Cass' hand away

"Want to talk about it?" Duela asked

"No." He grumbled

"Okay." Cass answered, hugging her 'uncle'

Jason blushed, looking away while trying to look tough

...

 **FLASH**

"That's my new wallpaper." Duela smiled, as she took a picture on her phone

"Duela." Dick smiled

"I'm labeling it under 'Family'." Duela answered, she kissed his cheek and smiled

"Don't post that." Jason asked

"Try and stop me." Duela grinned

"Gimme!" Jason called out, reaching out for the phone

"Nana!" Duela laughed, holding it out of his reach and running off

"Get back here!" Jason called out, running after her

Cass laughed lightly, sitting next to Dick again

"Those two...Acting like siblings." Barbara chuckled gently Dick nodded, opening a compartment on his gauntlet. He pulled out a black felt box that Barbara noticed "D-Dick...What's that?" Barbara asked in shock and awe

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." He smiled

Cass' eyes widened in shock at that. her adoptive father was going to marry Duela! She began to jump up and down gently with an excited smile

"Cool your jets, Cass. I'll ask her when you calm down." Dick chuckled

Cass pouted, crossing her arms over her chest while also clearly looking guilty

"It's alright. It's okay to be excited." Dick answered, tussling her hair

Cass blushed, relaxing against his side

"Atta girl." Dick praised

"I got it!" Jason called out, grabbing Duela's phone

"Dinner is ready." Alfred blinked as he walked in

"Whoo-hoo!" Duela cheered

"Come on Cass." Dick smiled, urging her away from the TV

"Hmm." Cass answered with a small frown before following her adoptive father

"It's your favourite." Barbara encouraged with a chuckle, wheeling after them

'Yum.' Cass thought happily. They soon sat around the table where Bruce was waiting, Alfred setting the table

* * *

*In Central City*

In another part of the country, we visit a certain cybernetic hero who was working in a lab. He was working on a robotic arm... While his right arm was missing. Yeah Cyborg was giving himself some upgrades

He knew that his mind was improving, so he had to improve his body. Previously, he'd work at the gym, but now...He had to make improvements in other ways.

He had to grow stronger... artificially

He was his own 'science project'

It wasn't to prove anyone anything; he did it to help improve his life as a hero. James' internal firewall upgrades fixed data, but this was more physical stuff. Plus it meant he had a way to guarantee his good grades 'Alright...Almost there for this wire.' He thought, examining his arm. That was when he heard someone walk into his lab "Hello?" Cyborg asked as he turned around in his chair

Standing there was his girlfriend, Sarah... Who didn't look _too_ happy

"Sarah. I-I didn't expect to see you." Cyborg spoke in shock and felt like he was right in the dog house

"You said you would be there this morning to spend the day with the children!" She frowned, talking about her class

Cyborg's eyes retracted into his head. He had completely forgotten. He groaned and facepalmed. "Oh...I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry, Sarah."

She sighed and hugged him "You work too hard."

"I do...I just...I get caught up." Cyborg admitted and hugged back. She pecked his lips lightly, smiling. Cyborg sighed gently "Five minutes. Just to put my arm back on and I'll be with you."

"You're paying for dinner." She winked, showing her watch which read 4:45

"I can do that." Cyborg answered and sighed

"Can I help?" She asked in concern

"Um...Yeah. Yeah if you can help hold it in place, that can help." Cyborg answered. Sarah nodded, doing as she was asked "Thank you." Cyborg spoke, his arm being connected in its socket as he quickly worked on the connecting joints. "And...done." He flexed his arm slightly, smiling "There we go."

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked

"Yeah." He grinned

* * *

*back in Gotham*

"Wow, this is brilliant Alfy!" Duela smiled as she ate a VERY delicious looking meal

"Thank you, Ms Dent." Alfred bowed

"It looks great, Alfred." Jason added

"Thank you, master Todd." he repeated

Cass sat down at the table patiently with a small smile.

"And here you go Miss Cassandra." Alfred smiled at her, giving her a plate with her dinner on it

"Thank you." Cass answered politely as everyone else ate their dinner.

Dick still had the black felt box in his pocket, a bit nervous on how to do this. He would not have to wait for the perfect time. The meal continued as usual, the Batfamily had finished up and sighed in contentment 'You can do it.' he thought

"Miss Gordon, your father is here." Alfred said

"Ah, okay. I'll see you all later." Barbara waved and left the table "I'll pick you up tomorrow Cassandra." She smiled at the black haired Asian girl she adopted

"Mother." Cass nodded. She hugged her lightly, pulling back

"I love you." Barbara answered, wheeling away to her father. She left the mansion, off to another day

"Well, with that...I think it's time to help Alfie put the plates away." Harley smiled, helping plate up

"Oh Miss Harleen, I-" Alfred spoke

"Nonsense. What's a wifey for?" Harley answered, kissing Bruce on his cheek "I'm happy to help my honorary father-in-law."

Terry and Cass both yawned, Jason walking off "Night guys." Jason spoke to the family.

"I'll take Terry to bed." Bruce spoke, picking up his infant son

"Go get washed and changed Cass." Dick told her lightly

"Yes." Cass nodded, heading to the bathroom

Dick sighed, seeing how stiff and... Lifeless she seemed to move with sometimes. He had done his best, as had Barbara. They had shown her love, taught her how to talk and read... Kinda. They taught her how to fight without killing. She had opened up, welcomed them... But she was still... Isolated. She isolated herself, keeping a distance like she was scared it would all fall away or that she would hurt them'Cass...What more can I do for you?' Dick thought sadly

* * *

*back at Central City*

"Hmm...This is nice." Sarah smiled, as she sat in a chair at a dinner table

"Yes it is." Victor smiled

"Drinks?" The waiter asked as he approached their table

"Water." Victor nodded

"Of course. Are you ready for dessert?" The waiter asked

"Please." Sarah nodded

"Here we are. I'll be back with the water soon." The waiter bowed and left

"Why do you always get water?" Sarah asked

"Alcohol messes with my circuits." Cyborg answered "Rusts them."

"Ah...And water doesn't do that." Sarah nodded in understanding

"Because of the material." He nodded "It isn't effected by water but its the 'acidic' stuff, for a lack of a better term, in the alcohol."

"Well...At least I'll know." Sarah answered as they saw the waiter come back with a dessert board and their waters. Sarah kissed him gently, smiling

"What would you like?" The waiter asked, going through the dessert menu.

"Some ice cream and pie." Sarah smiled

"Same for me, please." Cyborg added

"Of course." The waiter nodded. A short while later the two were now walking back from dinner back to the college.

Victor was holding her close, smiling "Dinner was great, Victor." Sarah whispered

"Thank you." He smiled

"I hope you're not going to spend all your time in your lab." Sarah asked

"No. It's break. I'm gonna enjoy it." He smiled

"Good answer." Sarah answered, hugging his arm. Victor laughed and hugged her gently. Soon they were walking back to the college, heading back to his room

 ** _Bow-chica-bow-wow_**

* * *

*that night, in Gotham*

Cass was lying in her bed, awake. It was nearly 2AM, she could not sleep. She just stared at the ceiling, staring at nothing. Her bed was plane, silk and black. It was also EXTREMELY comfy. One could sink into it if they focused on nothing. She sat up slowly, dressed in simple plane black pyjamas

'Hmm...' She hummed gently

She walked out of her room, walking around the manor silently... And she heard something. Cass focused on the sound, hearing a familiar squeaking and whooshing as well as light grunting. Sticking close to the wall she followed the noise, nearing an open door deep in the manor. She slowly walked through the door, making sure her steps were soft as shadows. She pushed the door open slightly more and looked inside

She saw Dick wearing a leotard that covered from his neck down, besides his arms. The clothing was white with some blue accents and he had passed shoes. The room was rather large with trapeze wires, arm bars, hoops handing from the ceiling and other gymnastic equipment. Dick was currently swinging back and forth on the trapeze, effortlessly spinning and twisting and just... 'flying'

Her eyes stared intently at her adoptive father, transfixed on his movement and his technique. Flawless, majestic... Just... Simply 'Amazing'.

 **SQUEAK!**

Dick stopped mid-air and caught himself on the gymnast rings "Huh?" He blinked, looking at the doorway "Cass? What are you doing there?"

"Um...Um..." Cass mumbled, not knowing what to say

Dick dropped down, opening the door "Why are you up? Had trouble sleeping?"

"Hmm." Cass nodded, looking up at her adoptive father

"... What?" He blinked in confusion at her stare

"Fly." She answered, meaning she was awestruck with her parent's acrobatics

"Huh? No, I wasn't flying." He chuckled "When I was your age I was part of a circus acrobatics group called... The Flying Grayson's. With my parents." As he finished that, he looked down clearly upset from those memories

Cass looked up at him... and then hugged him "... Cass fly." She said to him with a proud smile

"You...Want to learn how to 'fly'?" Dick blinked in shock and awe

"Cass fly. Daddy fly." She nodded with her best attempt at a smile

Dick gasped... and then smiled as pride and joy filled his eyes "Alright. I'll teach you how to smile." He hugged her "Come on, let's fly."

"Yes!" Cass nodded with glistening eyes

Dick laughed, spending the next few hours teaching her basic gymnastics since she was a beginner and she was in her pyjamas and from this, Dick could see that she was enjoying it. Cass was having fun. Having him teach her something new. Having him show her something he enjoys. The two... bonding "That's it, you're doing great." Dick smiled, praising Cass as she was doing somersaults on the acrobat rings

She grinned proudly as she landed

"Eight and a half." Dick clapped his hands

She pouted a bit, huffing playfully

"That just means there's room for improvement and more spending time together." Dick reassured her. He hugged her close, kissing her head

"Hmm..." Cass mumbled, hiding a smile under his hug. The idea of being taught this fun activity by her dad? She was more than excited

"A new generation of Flying Grayson." Dick joked

Cass seemed to really like this idea. Being 'Cassandra Grayson'. She was adopted so she was technically Cassandra Grayson-Gordon, not wanting to keep her murderer of a father's name, but still... the idea he openly welcomed her like that "Love. Daddy." she whispered as she hugged him while tiredness finally caught up with her

Dick exclaimed lightly at that. This was the first time Cass had spoken two words at once to him. It was amazing.

He grinned proudly and held her close. Unknown to the both of them, Bruce and Duela were by the staircase and were smiling. "He'll be fine." Bruce nodded

"It's adorable." Duela cooed with a smile 'I want to give her siblings!' she thought, however

* * *

*Time skip*

It was a normal night in Gotham. People yelling, tragic jams all over the place and a dark gloomy atmosphere that covered everything nook and cranny... And right now Dick Grayson, Nightwing, stood silently in the darkness watching a mugging. It was his night to babysit 'I can't believe this.' Dick thought. 'All I wanted was to stay home with Cass. But here I am going to stop a mugging with my daughter. Well at least I can see how well she and Jason have grown.'

"GAH!" The mugger down below screamed as he was landed upon by Robin, wearing the darker coloured Robin uniform that Jason was making famous

"Damn, it's the bird!" One guy yelled in fear

"HA! Gotcha!" Robin shouted, kicking into the mugger

The muggers yelled and tried to run away, only to be stopped by the new Batgirl. Cass used her bolas to tie the muggers up as they tripped up to the floor

"Ten out of ten." Dick laughed as he jumped down

Cass smiled under her mask and gave a small nod.

"Good work." Robin answered

The two worked quick as they tied the muggers up, the woman running away. Dick smiled as he looked at Cassandra's costume. They had let her design it herself as, while she was still having trouble grasping writing and talking was not her strong suit... She could draw and colour. Her suit was basically Barbara's except in ALL black. The mask, the cape, the suit, the gloves and the boots where all black. The cape was also longer and as she kept her hair short, no holes for her hair to be free. Adding to that she had what where basically one way mirrors over the eye holes in her mask and an armoured mouth over the hole that would reveal Barbara's mouth and nose. There was SOME colour however, so her family could see her. She wore a yellow utility belt and on her chest was a yellow outline of a bat in a similar style to the blue bird on Dick's chest

"You look great, Batgirl." Nightwing gave a thumbs up showing he thought she was amazing in the fight

She nodded, even quieter than normal when in costume

"Let's head off. There's probably more bad guys to stop." Robin spoke. He was clearly excited, slightly over excited actually

"What's gotten Robin so excited?" Nightwing wondered

"I can finally fight." He said simply

'Of course.' Dick thought and sighed. Jason seemed so overly excited for combat, almost obsessed 'This...This seems a bit much, Jason.' Dick thought as he and Cass followed, seeing Jason go towards combat. That was when they got a call across the com's

 _"Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl. Do you copy?"_ The voice spoke over the coms, the voice being Barbara's

"We copy Oracle." Nightwing nodded when he saw Robin and Batgirl nod

"Good, because we've got a diamond heist on 9th street." Oracle answered

"That's just around the corner!" Robin called out with a smile

"HarleyQuinn is on the way... Nightwing. The robbery is by TwoFace."

"...Oh shit." Nightwing's colour drained out of his face.

"What?" Robin asked

"It's her dad." he frowned

"...No." Cass whispered in worry and she took off

"Batgirl WAIT!" Nightwing called out.

"I'm on it!" Robin followed

"Damn it!" Nightwing hissed


	40. Dick and Duela Victor Year 2 Part 2!

**Dante** : The show didn't end with the Titans beating Trigon.

 **Ghost writer** : I am honestly surprised that Dick Grayson is not a daddy in cannon. He IS a big ladies man.  
James may be a daddy one day.

 **Mighty TAB X** : No. Bow-chika-bow-wow has been a joke FOR HEARS! As in, like, an early 2000 joke.  
And Wade, Cassandra is NOT a killer. She HATES killing. She is TERRIFIED of the concept. Because she reads body language, so seeing killing is so bad for her  
Dick, at this point, is nearly 19. And there is no problem with getting ENGAGED at this point, as the planning of marriage plus their life styles mean they probably won't be married for two to three years.

 **darkboy18** :  
 **Grey 1** \- Thanks  
 **Grey 2** \- Yes it is  
 **Grey 3** \- Yes it is  
 **Grey 4** \- VERY emotional  
 **Grey 5** -Yes Cass WILL be a great Batgirl  
 **Ghost 1** \- Barbara is ALREADY Oracle  
 **Ghost 2** \- Yep  
 **Ghost 3** \- Yes he is  
 **Ghost 4** -You'll have to wait and see  
 **Ghost 5** \- Titans, Together.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : I am sorry but 'getting your hopes up, sounds like you are implying that IT IS WRONG to let other characters have the spotlight.

 **geust:** One, it is spelt 'guest'. Two, it is spelt 'Grey' with an E. And three, we know. We have seen the trailer. It was 80% fart joke and 20% the dumbass Toddler Titan's saying how terrible they are

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **darkboy18** :  
 **Ghost questions 1 and 4** : Wait and see  
 **2** : Heck yeah, it is.  
 **3** : Yep.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It's fine, thanks for enjoying the chapter; wait and see.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Do you need help, Mighty? Cause...Getting a LITTLE concerned about this. Also, we DID give the Titans ages in an earlier chapter.

 **Ghost writer** : He will. But not right now.11h agoDante: Wait and see.

 **geust** : We know. *Sigh*, we caught the trailer. At least the characters themselves know they're a terrible show. An almost...'honest trailer review'? Huh? Huh? No? Guess humour is wasted.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, we've got just 2 or 3 and a Review Corner until the end of James' Harem and it's sequel will come out after Krystal's Harem's 3rd Arc!

SWEET!

I hope you all like this and the rest of the story.

And finally, sorry if this chapter feels a bit short.

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 38: Dick and Duela / Victor Year 2 Part 2** **  
**

* * *

HarleyQuinn, otherwise known as Duela, was racing through town; she was going to find Two-Face

She was determined

'9th Street Diamon Store. I'm coming for you...Dad.' HarleyQuinn thought 'Finally.' Duela continued through the streets, heading to 9th Street. Nearing the shop, she dropped down calmly 'Here I go.' She thought before she saw the guard out at the front. She easily knocked the guy out and snuck inside

"Grr...Are all the diamonds taken?" A man growled, the sound of a coin being flipped in his hand. The man was standing to the right side, showing his face, brown hair and a white suit and trousers.

"Yes sir." a man nodded nervously

"We need those...To fund our new project." The man growled again, sounding much deeper than usual...much more menacing.

'Let's do this.' Duela frowned, throwing a few diamond shaped throwing stars

"ARGH!" Two-Face growled as his men were being hit by the stars He turned around, seeing the BatBrat that did it "So, Batgirl is here to deal with us?" Two-Face asked, flipping his coin, catching it and looked upon the outcome

"I'm not Batgirl!" Duela huffed with a glare "I'm The HarleyQuinn! Do douche bag bad guys like you not even pay attention to the hero roster, Dad?!" She snapped without thinking

"'Dad'?" Two-Face whispered being taken back by the comment

"DIE, Harley!" A goon shouted, going to fire at Duela

 **WAM!**

"HIYA!" Duela quickly knocked the goon, leaping over him to get to Two-Face

"The hell?" Two-Face shouted, seeing Duela's fist aiming for his face, making him turn around, revealing a burned mangled face, half of his hair was wild and unkempt, scorched white from either age or the accident that made him; his left eye was a piercing sickening yellow making his own blue iris pop out even more; his teeth were exposed from the scars of his accident, making them almost like a snarling dog's fangs. The left side of his suit was a polar opposite of his neatly trimmed right side; it was a bloody red suit that just screamed chaos and disorder.  
This was Two-Face. Split straight down the middle: Order and Chaos. All determined by the flip of his iconic double-headed coin.

She glared at him in anger, shaking a bit 'This is it... this is it.' she thought

"What's with you, Quinn? Calling me 'Dad'." Two-Face snarled, throwing a punch at Duela's direction

"What's wrong? Don't remember when you walked out on my mother because she gave you a daughter?!" She growled

Two-Face's eyes widened slightly, a flash of memory passed his eyes, that time back in college...and how that fling lead to a baby "Impossible." he mumbled

"Names Duela, pops." She snarled, charging and tackling him through the glass window

"ARGH!" Two-Face yelled, his back being shredded by the broken glass. Not overly hurt but the impact still shook him up

Duela slammed Two-Face into the ground, pinning him down as she began to punch him over and over "Shit! Ass! Cocksucker!" She danced, punching away

"AH!" Two-Face tried to defend himself, but Duela's fists were going so fast that he couldn't block them quickly enough

"DUELA!" Dick yelled, holding her from behind and pulling her back

"NO! Let me GO! Let me go!" Duela screamed and struggled, trying to get back to punch Two-Face

"Calm down!" He shouted, soothing her "Calm down! It's me! It's okay!"

"He-He needs to pay! He needs to pa-a-ay...!" Duela cried, giving up in Nightwing's arms. She hugged him close, bawling her eyes our

"Duela..." Two-Face grunted, trying to get up, but was pushed back by Batgirl

"Down." She glared, her foot was against his throat, pinning him there

"Gck!" Two-Face choked

"Anyone moves, I'll knock 'em down." Robin added, cracking his knuckles

* * *

*time skip*

Right now, Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl were back at the cave, Duela was huddled up in her room, wanting to be left alone. Dick sighed, running his hands through his hair "What happened back there, wasn't your fault." Bruce spoke in understanding.

"I'm not blaming myself." Dick frowned "I'm worried about her."

"I know you are." Bruce answered.

"I think you two should talk." Harley spoke, coming down after breast feeding Terry while Dick just have her a look "What? I'm just tryin' ta help." Harley answered with a frown

"You know that does not always help." He frowned

"Hmm..." Harley frowned again and sat down with Terry in her arms

"Women are weird." Jason shrugged

 **SMACK!**

"Ow!" Jason flinched

"Don't be cheeky." Harley answered

Cass huffed in agreement, before she slipped out of the room before anyone else noticed

Bruce shook his head gently at Jason "Don't try Jason, just give up. You wont win this one."

"I...I don't know what to do." Dick sighed

Meanwhile Cassandra was walking through the manor, towards Duela's room. Cass soon reached her door, hearing sobs still coming from inside. She walked inside, staying quiet as always

On the bed was Duela, curled up and slowing her sobbing. She was so angry...so hurt, for so long. And she just lost it.

Cass walked over and hugged her gently

"H-Huh? Who's-Cass?" Duela asked, seeing her boyfriend's adoptive daughter

"Other Mama. Happy." She smiled and hugged her close

"O-Other mama?" Duela asked. "I...What're you talking about, Cass?"

"Mommy. Daddy." Cass listed off, pointing out of the room before she poked Duela's nose "Boop. Other Mama."

"Ha...You're good for a laugh...You know that, right?" Duela sniffed gently

"Happy." Cass smiled, poking Duela's nose again "Boop."

"Don't boop my nose. I'll boop your nose." Duela answered with a playful frown and pointed at her

"Boop." Cassandra said again as she repeated the act one more time with a gentle smile

"I'mma boopa YOUR nose." Duela answered, booping Cass' nose as she laughed

"Happy." Cass smiled at Duela's laugh

"Yeah...I'm happy now." Duela answered, hugging her "Thanks to you."

"Other Mama." Cass smiled, which did make her happy

'I'll be a good 'Other Mama' for you.' Duela thought gently 'I'll look after you... Make you happy.' she smiled happily down at Cass, holding her close

"Hmm..." Cass hummed gently

'I'll be a good mum for you.' Duela continued to think 'I promise.'

* * *

*in Central City*

Later in the morning, Sarah and Victor were sleeping in, holding each other under the sheets. Sarah was dressed in just a red nightie. Cyborg was still his normal self, smiling in his dreams but you expected that. On Victor's side table, his alarm was beeping him awake. He grumbled, pressing the button tiredly 'Stupid alarm...forgot to turn it off.' Cyborg grumbled. He was awake now, couldn't get back to sleep 'Dang it.' He sighed as he looked down and saw Sarah sleeping in his arms. He smiled, seeing her and brushing his hands over her cheek

"Hmm..." Sarah mumbled as she felt his touch

'You make me feel human.' Victor thought happily

"Hmm?" Sarah yawned awake, looking up at her boyfriend

'Awww. You where cute when you were asleep." He smiled

"Really?" Sarah asked tiredly with a sleepy smile

"Yeah." He nodded, kissing her

"Hmm... Thanks." Sarah yawned as she slowly got up and stretched. "Last night was wonderful, Victor."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." He nodded

"I did. Can I use the shower?" She asked

"Always." Victor answered. "I'll see if I've got some cereal."

"Thank you." She smiled. Sarah headed to the shower while Victor got out of bed and headed to his small kitchen. Luckily there was enough room for him to move around in and it was tidy enough to get what was needed

'Okay, what do I have? Choco-Rice, Wheaties, cornflakes... all useless without milk.' He thought before going to the fridge. He pulled the stuff out, smiling and getting everything prepared. He gave the milk a quick sniff. "Phew, still fresh." He sighed in relief and poured out the cereal and milk.

"It better be if I'd be worried about you." Sarah joked as she walked into the room

"I wow...You're still wet." Victor blushed

"You don't have any fresh towels." She shrugged

Cyborg flinched at that. Admittedly, most of his towels were used for oil stains and other messes he had in his lab. Heck he didn't really shower since the only skin he had visible as half his face and some of his upper arms, he only really needed a wash. Same with 'down there' "Sorry. I...I don't-" Victor tried to explain, but Sarah hushed him

"It's okay. I know." She reassured him "I expected it. When we move in together, we would be able to sort everything out and work out what we need." She soothed before she kissed his flesh cheek gently and smiled

Cyborg sighed in contentment. "Breakfast?" He offered

"Please." She said with a cute pout

"Of course." He nodded and kissed her gently


	41. Rachael and Garfield Year 2!

**darkboy18** : She probably would have, yes  
Cass IS awesome  
He goes to prison  
Of course Harley would be sassy  
Honestly? Nightwing

 **Ghost writer** : In DC EVERYONE has daddy issues. Or Mummy issues.

 **Guest893** : She always did.

 **61394** : Not even Batman can not beat a pissed off woman in an argument.

 **Dante** : Bios WILL be posted at the start of James Harem 2  
Omniverse was not a reboot, it was a sequel to Ultimate Alien and was crap.  
The reboot is just plain awful

 **Mighty TAB X** : That's what she is when she isn't badass. She is a perfect blend between Laura and Gabby.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **StrongGuy159** : Here we go

 **Mighty TAB X:** And that is why we love Cass. She's too cute.

 **Dante** :  
 **1** : Wait and see  
 **2** : Um, no. That would take too long.  
 **3** : Grey and I do...What're Cartoon Network thinking? First they bloat the cartoon slots with Teen Titans Go! and they think that THIS is what kids want? They've no choice BUT to watch that crap.  
 **4** : Of course it's dumb, they took a beloved franchise and reduced its intelligence.

 **61394** : That's Cass' superpower, and you're right to tell Jason that.

 **darkboy18** : Thanks. Of course, Harley has still got sass. Harvey IS in jail. Hmm...Not sure. But if I WAS a Hero/Villain...I'd probably suck at whoever I was. I have a LOT of self-confidence issues.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Only one more left until the next Review Corner and the end of the first James' Harem!

... and YES I are combining two characters again, but that is because bwe could not do much for solo chapters with these two.

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **Chapter 39: Rachael and Garfield Year 2** **  
**

* * *

Back at Jump City, Garfield was walking through the supermarket. He was getting some supplies for the club and for himself. It was 4 months until the Titans returned. He had gotten stronger and more confident; in fact he had a good friendship with Aqualad since he fought alongside him. The club hadn't been having the... Best time, however, mainly because of pregnancies

Yes. You heard that right: Pregnancies.

Garfield's love-making, as wonderful as it was for both parties, wasn't protected.

Yeah. He was going to be a dad. MANY times over.

He was gonna have a full pride, a pack of kids

Could he handle it?

And what if they all had his metahuman genetics? Able to transform into animals? Those questions rang in his head loudly, but right now, he had to do his best. He wasn't going to back and abandon his pack. For now... He just had to get the shopping. Which was a lot: bread, fish, chicken, vegetables, tofu, etc. He was disappointed his girls are meat but he wasn't upset with them or got angry about it, he accepted their choices

Hell, he loved them that much.

"Okay, let's see." Garfield looked at his list...which is the longest one he's ever seen "... This will take all day." he groaned

* * *

*with Raven*

We arrive back at Azarath, Raven's home world. We zoom into a room where we see Rachel Roth was meditating. However her astral self was out there, battling demons. Her cloak wasn't dark blue like her normal cloak, but it was pure white, polarising the dark magic she used as was her leotard and shoes

The demons roared as they were being blasted back by her magic. She was keeping Trigon's forces weak and as far from Earth as possible

'I've trained this long, I will NOT allow you to come here!' Raven thought as she fought him. A golden light flew past her, hitting a demon that nearly got a cheap shot on her "Hey! Who shot that?" Raven called out. Flouting in the darkness behind her was Doctor Fate! "D-Doctor Fate?" She gasped seeing this omnipotent sorcerer of order appear before her

 _"RUN! The Lord of Order! Nabu!"_ The demons screamed in fear, flying away

 **"Be gone!"** he called at the demons. The demons evaporated in Doctor Fate's light, vanishing from this plane of existence only to leave Raven and said Doctor alone.

"... wow..." Raven whispered

Doctor Fate looked down and soon, reached eye level with Raven, so he wasn't hovering over her like some form of superior. **"I saw how you were defending yourself, Raven. I'm impressed with how far you've come."**

"I am training." she nodded, her body just pure glowing white energy as she was her astral state/ her 'Soul Self'

 **"As I can see."** Doctor Fate answered

"So...What brings you here?" Raven asked

 **"Doing my job."** he nodded

"Protecting the world, right." Raven nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. This was a master sorcerer she was talking to! 'I am really doing badly here.' She thought 'Come on Rachael, don't be a baby.'

 **"How long have you been defending this place?"** Doctor Fate asked

"For nearly two years." she shrugged

 **"That is impressive. You've come in leaps and bounds."** He nodded slowly

"Thank you, Doctor Fate." Raven answered

Doctor Fate waved his hand, scanning the dimension. **"No enemies, we'll be fine for a while."**

"Right." Raven spoke, feeling a little awkward.

 **"...You've denounced your fate. You've been fighting against the machinations of Trigon."** The sorcerer spoke casually

"Yes, yes I have. It's because of-" Raven began to explain

 **"Because of your boyfriend and loved ones. I know."** Doctor Fate answered. **"He's been a spanner in the works since he's arrived."**

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, questioning him and worried if it would turn sour.

 **"Changing different people's fates from their path, making them better."** Doctor Fate answered **"An abnormality in the universe."**

"I don't understand, are you saying that he's a blessing or a destroyer?" Raven asked

 **"He has disturbed balance."** Was Fate's answer

Raven's eyes widened in worry, was Fate thinking of getting rid of James? Just because he came into their lives?

 **"I must wait to see if the balance must be correct."** Fate assured her

"Alright...Okay." Raven took an apprehensive breath. She hugged herself, worried 'James...PLEASE be alright.' She thought

* * *

*with Gar*

"I'm back. And I've brought dinner." Garfield spoke, coming back to his shared apartment complex.

"Garfield." His girls smiled

"Hope I've got enough." He responded, looking at them all...and his head sighed, and they were so beautiful. They were all so perfect

"Here, we've got these." Summer spoke, her stomach protruding from a white shirt.

"No, no. It's okay." Garfield answered "I can do it." He assured

"Alright, just don't tire yourself out." Summer kissed his cheek.

"You know that doesn't happen easily." He winked

"We know." The girls answered collectively, even as they giggled

'Oh man...What am I gonna do?' He thought as he put the food away. 'It's been a few months since I fucked.' Yeah, he was feeling slightly blue balled. And considering his skin colour, it was more like a strange purple-ish colour 'But...I really SHOULDN'T complain.' He thought. 'They ARE carrying my babies.' He smiled happily, sighing

"Garfield, come sit down." A girl asked

"Okay." He nodded calmly. So he was surrounded by his lovers, beautiful, kind, and tolerant to his bad jokes...which were a few when he was nervous.

So he was fine

"Want to watch a movie?" Becky, one of his mates asked

"Sure." He nodded. So, the group put a film on, with it being an extended version, so...they had about three hours to watch it and they were gonna enjoy every moment. Garfield stretched out his arms and looped them around two of his girls, Candi and Danielle. They snuggled against his sides, smiling 'This is the life.' He thought happily

"Hey, anyone for a drink?" Summer asked

"Nothing alcoholic." He reminded

"I know. We've been sober for six months; we're not going to ruin it now." Summer answered

"Just saying." He assured

"Thanks for looking out for us." Bella answered

"Well I love you all." He smiled. The girls smiled at that, before the news suddenly flicked on, a small group of bank robbers were raiding the local bank "... Time to get to work." He sighed

"We'll keep the movie paused." Summer answered as Garfield got up.

"No...Don't let me stop you from enjoying yourselves. I'll catch it next time." Garfield answered. He kissed them all before he turned into an eagle and flew off

"We need to get him a present." The girls spoke aloud

* * *

*With Raven*

Raven was eating gently, tired. She was eating with the sages of Azarath, people she knew and have come to know during this time. Although most of them had passed away but she could feel their essences around her. Like guardian ghosts.

Especially one.

Her mother

It made her feel home again, well...more than she already was. She took a gentle sigh and smiled 'He said I was getting better...And that James was disrupting fate.' She thought 'It WILL be for the better. It HAS to be... I KNOW it has to be.' she thought

* * *

*With BB*

"GAH!" Beast Boy yelled as he was flying back to stop getting shot at by the robbers "Ow." He grumbled

"Stay down, Beast Guy!" One of the robbers called out

"That's a real stupid name." Another robbed muttered. All of the robbers having large high tech guns

'Hnn...I got to stop them...I HAVE to!' He thought. He roared, his eyes widening as his body began to morph and grow in a way he was unsure to. He transformed into a giant sasquatch/Werebeast-like animal. He howled like a mindless beast, charging

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The men yelled in fright, shaking as they saw Beast Boy's new form

The beast roared and charged

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" The main man ordered, but was thrown into the wall by Beast Boy. The others began to fire their weapons, which did nothing to Beast Boy and Beast Boy grabbed them, one in each of his massive monstrous hands and threw them into the wall, grabbing their guns and crushing them

He snarled, prepared to rip them to shreds from the look of the wild animal! He glared at them with a deep primal glare and growl...bet then he began to calm down. He held his head, snarling as he shook and shrunk "Hck-hrrnn...Argh...Ha...ha..." Garfield panted; shrinking down back to his normal self...He hadn't lost control like that before...He hadn't TRANSFORMED into THAT before! He coughed lightly, red blood speckling the ground under him "Ow...Oh...That's not good." He panted, wiping the blood from his mouth. He stood there in just trunks "Oh...Crap." He groaned and fell to the floor in pain and exhaustion "Need... To get... Home..." He whispered. He tried to get up but his eyes got heavy as he heard sirens coming from the bank's doors "Gotta... Get... Home..." He whispered

"There he is!" Voices spoke around Garfield as they grabbed him

"Get him to the gurney." Some voices spoke, lifting Garfield up.

Garfield could only groan in pain, fading from consciousness

* * *

*Time Skip*

Beast Boy was resting in hospital, hooked up to a breathing set-up and a heart monitor. Around him, several of his girls. The non-pregnant ones/the ones not so far into their pregnancies "Oh man, Garfield." One of the girls frowned

"Is he gonna be alright?" Another asked

"He should be fine." Doctor Samuel Register nodded "It appears that his Sakutia has mutated further."

"His what?" Wanda, one of the girls, asked

"... Do you not know of his disease?" The doctor asked, drawing blood "Does he not understand it?"

"What disease? He's a shapeshifter." Carly, a second girl answered

"Is he sick?" Betty added

"He is a shape-shifter BECAUSE he is sick." The doctor frowned, confusing them all

"Doc...please...Explain." One of the girls asked

"Sakutia is a rare disease that gives the user shape shifting powers while turning hair and skin green... And kills them in 48 hours." Doctor Register explained "Only 7 cases of it have EVER been recorded. Mr Logan was the 8th ever recorded case however his parents created an experimental cure that stopped him dying."

"Will he be alright? I mean-" Candi asked

"I've already said that he should be fine." Dr Register answered "However, for some reason, his strand of Sakutia seems to be mutating further. It may be because of his age."

"He's not really that old. He's nineteen." Carly answered

"Approaching 20. That may be why." The doctor commented before he left

The girls looked at each other and wondered in worry. Garfield was going to be okay but...what did the doctor mean? He was turning 19 in a few days... Was Garfield going to die?! 'Oh god!' They thought

* * *

*With Raven*

Raven was hard at work, fighting a large army of demons by herself... Which wasn't too hard. She was beating them left and right. It was almost too easy now. Too easy...

She smiled and began to laugh, launching waves of golden light from her hands. She was...happy. So very happy.

Happier than she ever imagined!

Was it because she was going to see the others again? See James again? It WAS nearly time, just a few weeks left! And she was also praised by Dr Fate...it was a good day... Then the glowing golden ankh appeared before her "Doctor Fate." She whispered, seeing the powerful sorcerer appear before her.

 **"You have grown too powerful."** The doctor said

"What? What do you mean?" Raven asked, seeing the emotionless tone of Doctor Fate's voice

 **"You have grown too powerful. To keep order, you must be removed."** He said, magic around his hands

"No...No. I'm not a threat! I'm not the villain Doctor!" Raven gasped. She prepared her own magic, prepared to fight

 **"I am sorry."** He answered, using a magical seal to attack **"But balance must be maintained!"**

Raven raised a great shield of light to protect herself. She wasn't going to be removed from reality. She was going to fight!

Fight to survive, live and fall in love. She was going home!

* * *

*with Beast Boy*

"Hmm..." Garfield groaned waking up, feeling better than he did earlier. But he was still in hospital. He'd been here for a few days, STAR labs running down tests on him "Ow...Still hurt." Garfield joked

"Be careful." Summer smiled

"Summer...Hi." Garfield smiled back, albeit weakly. "Still in STAR Labs?" He asked

"Yes." She nodded "Being tested to see if the children may have... That... And using your DNA to try and recreate your parents cure."

"Wait...How long have I been out?" Garfield asked in worry

"Just two days this time." She assured

"Oh god...I haven't missed the births...Have I?" He asked

"No." She laughed "But as I said, we are being checked just in case."

"Thank goodness...I'm sorry. I-I lost control." Beast Boy answered

"It's okay." She smiled

"Ah, you're awake." A voice spoke, coming through to the room.

"Hello Doctor Stone." Gar nodded to his best friend's father

"Good to see you still remember me. Hello, Summer." Mr Stone acknowledged her

"Hello." She nodded, having seen him the last few days

"So...what's the damage today, doc?" Garfield joked

"Well it seems like you are nearly stable." He smiled

"That's good...What...what about my kids?" Garfield asked

"It's...Well...Difficult." Mr Stone answered

What do you mean? Are they alright?" Garfield asked

"It's not the problem with their genetics it's the sheer number of them. My god man, you must have about thirty to forty children." Mr Stone answered

"... What?" Garfield gasped

"I'm not joking. Most of your girls are pregnant." Mr Stone answered. "But it's a rough estimate."

"Oh no." He groaned

"The trials of youth. I take it you've got a home to house all the babies and their mothers?" Mr Stone asked

"We...Share an apartment." Beast Boy admitted. Yeah, a bit ashamed

Mr Stone sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, but this is a MASSIVE responsibility."

"We know that. And we all love Garfield. We all work together and work." Summer defended him

"... Considering your situation..." Mr Stone sighed "... We can set you up with accommodations."

"Wait...You can?" Garfield and Summer asked

"Of course." Mr Stone nodded

"Thank you, Mr Stone." Garfield answered

"Thank you." Summer nodded

"Of course. We'll have to set the paperwork up for it...which'll take a while, but it'll get done." Mr Stone answered "Do not worry; your children SHOULD be fine. But we are preparing the cure just in case."

"Thanks." The two answered.

"Hnn." Garfield grunted, feeling his side pinch from pain

"Your body is still changing." Dr Stone said "Calm down."

"I...Alright...Alright...I'll be calm. Calm..." Garfield answered, lying back in bed.

"Just stay calm and let your body heal." Dr Stone nodded and left

"Okay." Garfield nodded and sighed, letting his body heal... And flinched as it felt like he would change any second

"Garfield, I'm here. It's okay." Summer held his hand.

"Gah!" Garfield yelled in slight pain

"Doc!" Summer called out however the lab was going into lock down "Doc!" Summer called out, looking at Garfield in worry, which seemed to be changing before her eyes but she was trapped

"Grr...Hnn...ARGH!" Garfield roared, transforming as his body began to outgrow the confines of his bed. He was morphing into that... That BEAST form again!

"Garfield!" Summer called out, seeing Garfield break the bed and roar, transforming fully into his huge Werebeast form. He roared loudly, its call able to be heard throughout the hospital "AHH!" Summer coward in place, trying to find shelter. She hid in a corner, watching it roar and proclaim its power. Garfield was now his Werebeast form, roaring out for its freedom. He was thrashing around, breaking machines. It was like a recently caged animal, wanting its freedom and by doing that was destruction "Garfield." Summer whispered in worry. The Werebeast Boy sniffed the air as it stopped destroying everything...It seemed to have caught something

Her scent!

'Oh no! He can smell me!' Summer thought in fright, covering her belly to protect the child. Werebeast Boy stomped towards her, sniffing the air before pulling the covers away from her, staring her down but it wasn't being aggressive "Garfield...Are you...are you still in there?" Summer asked, seeing her reflection in his eyes. He growled gently at her, like a giant cat. Slumping down to her level. He sat there like a large cat protecting her 'He knows.' Summer thought before she patted his face. "You know your mate, don't you?"

Werebeast growled with a sort of nod, rubbing his face in her hand. before rubbing his head against her stomach

"We're okay. We're okay, Garfield." Summer whispered in his ear

* * *

*with Raven*

Raven was flying through Azarath, she had to hide from Dr Fate. She was flying as fast as she could, swerving between pillars and buildings

 **"Do not resist, Raven. I MUST maintain Order."** Dr Fate spoke

"I am not dying!" She yelled at him "Not to you or anyone!"

 **"It will be painless."** Fate answered

"How is being removed from reality painless?!" Raven shot a golden blast at him "Being killed is painless?" Raven snapped as she shot golden light from her hands in self-defence "I am NOT dying to you! EVER!"

Fate raised his hands to block off Raven's attack, giving Raven a free shot at the Sorcerer's face. Her attack flew through the air and hit his helmet, knocking it off **"ARGH!"** Doctor Fate screamed as his connection to Nabu was severed and the two left the spirit realm, back to the real world where Doctor Fate was a middle-aged man with greying hair. The man fell to the floor, his helmet landing next to him

Raven panted as she looked at the host of Nabu, Doctor Fate's alter ego. She walked over weakly, looking down at him "Doctor?" Raven asked as she looked at him

"I...I'm sorry, Ms Roth...I'm sorry." Doctor Fate answered. "Nabu...He made me do it."

"What?" she blinked

"Hmm...I...Am Kent Nelson. I am Nabu's host to become Doctor Fate." Kent answered.

"Host? Nabu?" Raven blinked

"Let me explain." Kent spoke summoning a pair of chairs for them and began to weave his tale on how he became Doctor Fate. Going to Egypt, discovering Nabu in sarcophagus, learning about the Lords of Order and how he learned magic. Kent can use Nabu's power through the three artefacts he has on his person:

The Cloak of Destiny.

The Amulet of Anubis.

And finally: The Helmet of Fate. Called the Helmet of Nabu.

Using these three in unison grants Kent the powers of Nabu and god-like omnipotence with magic. But at the cost of Nabu's consciousness taking control of the host, to ensure Order throughout the universe.

"I see." Raven nodded

"So you see...I never wanted to harm you. But Nabu's influence...It's too great. Such is the responsibility of being Fate." Kent answered sadly, putting his hand on Nabu's helm.

"I see." Raven nodded, glaring at the helm

"I hope you can forgive me." Kent asked.

"It wasn't your fault." She smiled

Kent nodded and took the helm. "I should go...You HAVE become a great sorceress."

"I could still be better." She whispered

"I know." Kent answered, leaving with the helm under his arm "However I know you will exceed even MY exoectations with ease."

Raven sighed, looking out at the grassy hills. She looked out to the serenity of the horizon. She smiled gently and sighed happily at the sight

* * *

*With BB*

Garfield was reverted back to normal, sleeping soundly with his head next to Summer's belly. Summer was running her fingers through his hair, smiling 'You're such a big kitten.' She thought. Garfield didn't stir, he just breathed contently. Soon the door opened, showing Mr Stone, who honestly looked worried at the broken room

"What happened?" He asked

"He transformed and destroyed the room. But he hasn't harmed me." Summer answered, carefully covering Garfield's ears "He was almost like a cute puppy." She giggled

"As long as you two are alright." Mr Stone answered in relief

"We are." She smiled

"Hmm...ow. What happened?" Garfield groaned, getting up from his comfy place

"You went Beast again." Summer explained

"Are-are you okay? I didn't hurt you or the baby did I?" He panicked

"We're fine. We're both fine, you just trashed the room, is all." Summer answered "You actually protected us."

"You will need to learn to control this new form... You know, I feel like you are TOO old for 'Beast Boy'." Doctor Stone commented

"And Beast MAN does NOT sound good, baby." Summer giggled

"Yeah...I guess it is. What do you suggest?" Garfield asked

"There IS another name for Sakutia." Doctor Stone smiled "It is also referred to... As the Changing Virus."

"'Changeling Virus'?" Summer asked

"Changeling. I like that." Garfield smiled, taking his problem as his new calling


	42. FINALE- Family Reunion, Going Home, GO!

**Dante:** Ah. Yes; Omniverse, the Ben 10 Reboot and the new Transformers. As does Teen Titans Go!. But people have ranted enough

 **Spider-Fan17** : No, sorry

 **InterCosmicBooks** : Thanks a lot. Maybe.

 **Guest** **chapter 41 .** J **an 24** : Here is a tip. Make an account and copy and paste your fic over via PM

 **Ghost writer** : Titans Together.

 **Mighty TAB X:**  
First, the disease is his comic origin. just not normally mentioned.  
Second... what the hell does this mean "And if want's to balance James, then what would balance him? Anti James. Ben ought to give him some nega tips from his albedo experience." that makes no sense

 **jasongd** : And Gar has an enhanced sense of smell to...

 **Guest893** : Hey, they are growing up

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : They ARE family.

Here are a few Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:**  
Yep, but Nabu's just doing his job...even if it DOES make him one of the most problematic heroes. And yes, this is what happens when you don't wear a condom. But he DOES work, along with his mates.

 **Guest893** : Yep and just wait for the return.

 **jasongd** : And can you imagine the smell? Poor Garfield's nose.

 **Guest chapter 41 . Jan 24** : Sorry, can't read that file of yours. But we're glad that you're becoming a writer yourself.

 **InterCosmicBooks** : Thank you for the positive feedback. We DID bring in Batman a couple of times, even bringing in Kid Flash. Just wait and see.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **FINAL AUTHORS NOTE  
**

Hey everyone! Here we go, the FINALE of James' Harem!

Now don't worry, the story is not over yet. Once Krystal's Harem's third arc is over, James Harem 2 will start! And I will post a notice on this story when it is up!

Also this chapter is a crossover with Krystal's Harem, the next part is the first chapter of Krystal Harem's third arc which will be up next week.

Also, another thing: Next Week will be James' Harem's final REVIEW CORNER! So remember to leave questions for that special event!

* * *

 **James' Harem**

 **FINALE**

 **FINAL CHAPTER: Family Reunion, Going Home, GO!** **  
**

* * *

James Tennyson sighed happily as he took in the gentle breeze. The two years of separation were up, they were back on Earth. Back at Jump City... Well, nearly. They were a town or two away, spending the night. James was on the balcony, feeling the night wind blow past him. It had been quite the ride, becoming the crown prince/king of Tamaran and marrying his wives Koriand'r and Komand'r... Well Kori Tennyson and Kom Tennyson now. Or in pure Tameranian, Koritnis'n and Komtnis'n

Whatever their names, James loved them and his fellow lovers. He had come along quite a bit since he first arrived to this universe... But he still missed his family

"James." A woman's voice spoke from behind him.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking behind him. It was Kori, wearing a purple nightgown, her long orange hair flowing down her shoulders and back "Hey Kori." He smiled

"Are you alright? We were wondering where you were." Kori answered

"I was just thinking." James answered, turning to face her "Don't worry, I'm fine." He assured, holding her cheek and kissing her

Kori sighed and snuggled him close. Looking out to the horizon with her shared husband "It is beautiful." She smiled

"Yeah, it is. *sigh*." James answered gently. He held her close, rubbing his head into her soft red hair

"Do you miss home?" Kori asked kindly, hugging his arms around her

"Sometimes." He nodded

"We will find a way to get you there." Kori answered

"I'm sure dad and my mothers have been looking." James responded. Little did they know, just outside of town, a portal was opening but they didn't notice it just yet. They headed back inside their bedroom to go to bed

* * *

*elsewhere*

In Jump City, the portal had closed, revealing a brown haired human wearing a green jacket a black shirt and trousers with a green arm-guard on his left arm. And on this arm-guard was an hourglass shape on the clock-face "I hope this is the world." He sighed "I really don't want to go back to that last universe...*shudder*!" The human shuddered in disgust "Huh?" He blinked as his wrist guard began to beep "It's beeping." He whispered. "He's here." He clicked on his wrist-guard, showing a large map.

On it was a yellow dot. James' location

"I'm coming son." The human whispered, following the trail

* * *

*next morning*

Back with James, he was currently making breakfast for his wives and lovers. Aside from Kori, there was her sister 'Komand'r' or 'Komtnis'n' as we've already established; but there was also: Jinx, a luck manipulator and former villainess, Tara, a Geokinetic meta-human, and Karen, a meta-human who can shrink and use electric blasts.

Well Terra wasn't really one of his lovers but still

It was a nice family setting, each of them content with being here. "Hey, I've made waffles." James spoke, bringing over some freshly made confections

"Evil beware." Jinx laughed

"Yeah, beware James Tennyson and his waffles of DOOM!" Karen continued, acting spooky like it was a laughably horror film

"Girls." He rolled his eyes and laughed

"Can we have-?" Kori began to ask before James handed over a bottle of mustard

"One step ahead." James chuckled, knowing his lovers very well

"You're the best, love." Kom chuckled as she got tucked into the waffles

"He should be by now." Jinx joked

James rolled his eyes and began to get drinks for everyone in the hotel room...but not before a knock came from the door. "Who could that be?" James pondered. The girls shrugged, no one expecting anyone. The knock came again. "Excuse me. Coming." James spoke out, going to the door and opening it after sorting out his nightgown. He walked over and opened the door with a smile... And froze when he saw who was on the other side. Both James and the figure at the door looked at each other, like they had seen a ghost.

"James, who is it?" Kom asked as she walked to him

"Is it our friends?" Kori added

"I...n-no...no way." James choked up on his words, seeing the figure before him

"Hi son." The figure behind the door spoke. It was James' father. The hero of the universe. Ben Tennyson!

"Son?!" The girls gasped

"Dad!" James gasped and hugged his father, to see if he was really there...almost choking the life out of him for getting stronger over the past few years

The girls all went silent and smiled happily at the sight 'James.' they thought happily

"Gah! Choking not breathing. It's good to see you, son." Ben chuckled

"James... Father?" Kori blinked

"Oh, Yeah. Err...girls, this is my Dad...Ben Tennyson." James introduced them. "Dad, these are my girlfriends, friend and wives."

"..." Ben was silent, staring

"This is Jinx and Karen. They're my girlfriends. Tara, she's our friend and lastly but not least...Kori and Kom, my wives." James gulped lightly, giving their introductions

"... You've got girlfriends... And wives?" Ben blinked

"Yeah...a lot's happened in the past three or four years." James admitted nervously

"... What?" Ben said, his face going slack

"That-that's how long I've been here, about four years." James answered

 **CRASH!**

"DAD!" James shouted as his dad had collapsed to the floor

* * *

*time skip*

The group where staring down at Ben, who was asleep on the coach

"So this is daddy dearest'?" Jinx quipped

"He looks so much like James." Kori blinked "Only less blue."

"Yeah, cause that's because I'm part-Necrofriggian." James answered, coming back wearing a shirt and trousers. In his hands was a guitar

"You're going to serenade your dad?" Karen joked

"No." James rolled his eyes and sat down "I just want to show it to him when he wakes up... Plus I AM nervous."

Tara went over to James and held his hand. "I...I think it'll be alright, James."

"Thanks Tar." He smiled, his dad waking up slowly

"Oh...my head...I thought I just heard James say-" Ben groaned holding his head and looked to his son and his girls "... That happened, didn't it?" Ben blinked

"Yeah, it did. Hi Dad." James answered

"Hi." Ben groaned and ran his fingers through his hair

"I guess I've got some explaining to do." James flinched

"Yeah. You do." Ben nodded "Because the James Tennyson I know was too scared to hug a girl he wasn't related to." Ben teased lightly before he blinked "You... You've got a new guitar."

"Yeah, it was a birthday gift." James answered with a small smile and a blush "... After my old one broke."

"The old one-? How?" Ben blinked, only able to stare in shock

"It's a long story." James smiled sadly

"I've got time." Ben answered

James nodded as he sat back and began his tale "So it all started when that weird Tetramand like creature appeared."

"We remember." Ben whispered, thinking back on that day

"Well, he pulled me into this world." James shrugged

"And you disappeared for years in this world." Ben answered

"Don't interrupt." Jinx joked

"Sorry." Ben chuckled... Then blinked

"Can I continue?" James asked with a joking smirk

"Yeah, sorry." He laughed

So James continued to explain his story, how he had changed over the course of his time here. How he met some friends and became a hero

And how they grew as a family

How James saw bits of his father in his male friends. How they became a true team

Ben listened with eager ears, smiling at how James had grown up during the time he had spent here 'I am so proud.' he thought

"And...That's about it. We soon came back from Tamaran." James answered

"... So you're married?" Ben repeated

"Yeah. I am." James nodded

"And I missed the wedding?" Ben groaned/joked

"It's okay, dad. I think we have it recorded." James answered

"Good. Because your mothers are gonna want to see it." Ben said with tears, hugging James close

'Dad.' James chuckled hugging back

'Awe...!' The girls thought, seeing father and son reunited... Then they all grinned and joined the hug

'Wow...this feels great.' James thought

"So, how about you girls tell me about yourselves?" Ben smiled as he pulled back

"Kind of a long story, Mr Tennyson." Jinx admitted

"Just want to know my daughter-in-law's." He smiled

'D-daughter-in-laws?' Tara blushed thinking about that wording... And Kori was overeager as always

"I'll go get some drinks. It's gonna be a long morning." Kom sighed with a smile as Kori spoke a hundred words a second

* * *

*time skip*

Ben was eating a nice sandwich, the girls telling him a bit about how they met James and their hobbies 'Oh man. This is one heck of a family, son.' Ben thought... Then came the screaming

"Huh?" The family asked as they heard the screaming from outside

"Well, another day." James shrugged and ran outside

"This is your routine?" Ben joked

"We're heroes." Karen shrugged, the girls chasing after James

"This I've got to see." Ben smiled, following them. He stayed back, watching calmly

"Ah-Ha-Ha! You can't stop me!" A villain's voice called out. Standing there was some old guy dressed in black and white

'Who's this guy?' Ben thought

"Hey, Doctor Light!" Jinx called out, the group getting ready

"This guy again?" Karen rolled her eyes

"No! Not you!" Light gasped

"Do you want to give up." James asked

"Never!" the villain yelled, glaring

"Fine." Jinx smiled, clicking her fingers

"I was saving this until tomorrow but..." James shrugged before he grinned **"Titan's, Go!"**

Dr Light growled and shot off a blast of light energy at the group, but missed. Jinx's luck manipulation was affecting his aim. The group charged with a smile, preparing

"This should be interesting." Ben smiled, staying back, seeing his son fight. He leaned against a wall, relaxing

"Gah!" Dr Light screamed as he was launched up by Tara's Geokinetic pillar, falling down face first As he landed, James transformed into Gigasaur. He used the giant form to block a blast that Light fired, the Tameranian sisters flying by and getting to work

'He's gotten better with his transformations, quicker than I had when I was his age.' Ben nodded approvingly 'He's real good.'

"Stay DOWN!" Kom pinned down Dr Light with her foot

Dr Light giggled pevertedly, looking up her skirt from his pinned position and then Tara KO'ed him with a stone hitting his head while Kori and Karen held James back

"I'm gonna kill him!" James snarled, not yelling but still clearly mad

"James, calm down. Okay?" Karen answered

"The old guy deserves SOMETHING for his long nights in jail." Kom joked, kissing James gently

"Yeah, but...*sigh*...okay." James sighed, especially as she kissed him again

"Don't get jealous." Kom whispered

"Okay." He nodded

Ben came down and clapped his hands. "Wow...That was good. Real nice son." He smiled

"Thanks, dad." James responded as he calmed down. The civilians began to cheer, a name echoing through the crowed

"Titans! Titans! Titans!" The crowd cheered for the group.

"Is that what they call you?" Ben asked

"The name of our team." James explained.

Ben nodded approvingly. "It's a good name."

"We were originally the TEEN Titan's." Tara explained "But... Well... I think we're more than teens now."

"Good choice." Ben answered "So what now?"

"Wait for the police?" Kori shrugged, Ben messing around with a mechanical ball

"What's that?" James asked, looking at the sphere

"It will stabilize the timelines." He explained

"'Stabilize'-? You mean...This universe and home-?" James asked

"The timelines would be equal. 1 day here, 1 day home." Ben nodded with a smile

"Well...How long have I been gone from home?" James asked, trying to figure out the time dilation

"Just 8 months." Ben explained

"Four years for eight months...dang." James blinked. He was crying lightly, not liking that thought

"Hey, it's fine, son. You can't control time." Ben answered, finishing fiddling with the metal ball. He dropped it, the ball phasing into the ground

"If I had Clockwork I would." He joked with an annoyed sigh

"Don't pout." Ben answered with a chuckle, pushing James lightly"You're not a kid anymore."

"So, how are the others?" James asked, speaking about his siblings

"They're fine...There's been a few changes back home but...You know." Ben answered as the group walked back to the hotel

"How is Scout? Is... Is he behaving?" James asked, tears falling as he talked "An... And Atem? I know he's smart but Scout knows how to talk him into his schemes. W... What about Betty, Ren, Al... Alex and Skarlet? They... They walking by themselves now?" Tears where now falling freely from James' eyes, showing how much he missed his family

"Scout's fine. He had some friends but...he's not friends with them anymore. Atem is considering skipping grades." Ben began to explain, smiling as he saw how much James cared "The little ones are starting to walk, yeah. Still getting the hang of it. They miss you."

"Heh...Yeah. How...How's Krystal?" James asked... Ben's face dropped at that "Dad? Dad, what's wrong? What's happened to Krystal?" James began to panic

"... I'll tell you when we get home." Ben sighed

"I-You...Okay." James frowned, not liking not knowing about his family.

"We've heard so much from James about his family." Kori explained "We... Want to meet them."

"You want to come along as well?" Ben blinked

"Yes." The girls answered.

"I...Sure, um...Okay." Ben answered, taken back by their determination "Some determined girls you've got here James."

James laughed awkwardly and embarrassingly, but he nodded. "Yeah. That's why I love them."

"So... Ready to go home?" Ben smiled

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm ready." James nodded

Ben nodded and pressed a button in a silver bracelet he was wearing, a blue portal opening in front of the group "Come on." He smiled, walking into the portal

"Will it tickle?" Jinx asked

"Not very." Ben rolled his eyes before he disappeared into the blue light

And so, one by one, James and his women followed suit; going through the portal and entered Ben and James' home dimension. It was like walking through a hallway of blue light "Wow...This is very...Blue." Tara spoke

James was silent as he saw several shadowy figures on the other side and he smiled, holding back tears.

He was home

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN KRYSTAL'S HAREM!**

 **JAMES' HAREM WILL RETURN!**


	43. Review Corner 3, Final!

_**ENDLESS HUNGER, LIFE FROM BEFORE TIME**_

 _Several heroes dressed in red and blue, the Spider-Men and Spiderwomen, jumped around, dodging attacks from several large victorian dressed people_

 _"These Inheritors are relentless! We need back up!" Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man of 2099 yelled_

 _ **THE WEB SNAPPING, DEGRADING**_

 _A Spider-Man with a leather jacket and a spiked mowhawk gasped in pain, a fist having been thrust RIGHT through his gut and out of his back..._

 _All over the place several other Spider's where killed, falling to the floor dead_

 _All at once a dozen universes just flickered out of existence_

 _ **THEY MUST GATHER, TO SAVE EACH OTHER**_

 _"Where are we?" Peter Parker blinked, looking around the fancy looking halls_

 _ **"THIS is Earth 000, the center of the Multiverse."** a woman dressed as a cowgirl with an echoed voice explained_

 _ **OR THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE WILL BE WHIPPED OUT**_

 _"They are planning on destroying the Multiverse, bringing it back to the way it was when they ruled." Kaine Parker explained to Miles Morales and the Jessica Drew of Earth 1610_

 _"This is insane." Miles frowned_

 _ **WORLDS LIVED**_

 _"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Ben Riley called to his fellow Spiders, his suit ripped..._

 _"We can do this!" A white and pink clad Gwen Stacy called, punching her own hand..._

 _"I'm not dying here." an old Noir styled Spider-Man snarled as he pulled himself up, bleeding_

 _"AVENGER'S! ASSEMBLE!" A Spider-Man that looked like a cross between himself and Captain America called, throwing his shield as his team charged into battle_

 _ **WORLDS DIED**_

 _"We've got no chance." a bleeding Spider whispered, crying "We... We're all going to die. We can't beat them."_

 _ **AND NOTHING...**_

 _"You think that's all I can take? I am the daughter of Peter Parker! I'm not gonna be beaten THAT easily!" a limping MayDay Parker mocked_

 _ **... WILL EVER...**_

 _A giant explosion filled the blankness between worlds, destroying several universes and shaking the Multiverse_

 _ **... BE THE SAME AGAIN!**_

 _"MAY!" Peter yelled in fear_

 _ **THE CRISIS OF INFINITE SPIDERS!  
COMING MAY 2018  
On Grey King's Profile**_

 _ **You know SpiderVerse? It just got a whole lot better**_

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed that trailer, a little project Ghost and I are doing and really looking forward to. And welcome to another...

 _ **REVIEW CORNER!**_

 _ **...**_

Here we go, the final chapter of James Harem 1. Don't worry, I will post an alert chapter up when the first chapter of the sequel is up!

Now... let's start the questions!

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Ghost writer

 **Review:** AND JAMES RETURNS HOME, CATCH YOU IN THE NEXT STORY PARTNER!

 **Answer:** Catch ya later. **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Jss2141

 **Review:** Yes! James is coming home! I can't wait to see his family's and his harem's reaction to each other!

 **Answer:** A happy, long awaited reunion/meeting

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Tigerclaw97

 **Review:** And thus the season ends. For now.  
You see? THIS! This is how you right a series Cartoon Network! Maybe you should hire these guys instead of the brain dead hacks you keep giving money in return for shit like Omnivers and GO! Which is getting a fucking MOVIE now?! Are you kidding me!?  
Sorry. Had to let that out. Great job as always guys. Love your work.

 **Answer:** I am going to feel sick for saying this... but Omniverse is not THAT BAD.  
Oh trust me, I hate Omniverse but it is not as bad as Teen titans go!, I could easily watch an episode of Omniverse. Heck I FINISHED Omniverse  
However the Ben 10 REBOOT... oh god now THAT is crap! **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Spider-Fan17

 **Review:** WHY NOT?! **  
**

 **Answer:** Because that story was meant to be a stand alone. Making a sequel would feel BEYOND there isn't anything else for Doom to achieve.

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Grey** : Yo everyone! Man today is real fun, isn't it? Well, time for Ghost to answer some reviews! *the crowed goes wild as the awesome co-writer takes the stage*_

 _ **Ghost** : __Hey everyone, welcome back to THE REVIEW CORNER. Corner. corner...corner..._  
 _*Turns to Grey* Grey, it's happened again.*back to the audience* Well, here we are once more. The last Review Corner for this story, let's make it a good one. It's been an amazing journey with all of you and with Grey, but don't worry. There will be more stories in the future._

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : Such a great finale, can't wait for arc 3 of Krystal's story

 **Ghost's Answer** : We've got a good one coming up, stay tuned.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : thedarkwolf95

 **Review** : so where's raven, thought she was in the harem

 **Ghost's Answer** : Raven went back to Azarath to become a more powerful sorceress, she may have gotten more powerful during the training two years, but she isn't omnipresent.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : AlfyreGree

 **Review** : Love it love it love it but poor Raven got left behind :(, oh well I'm sure it will be sorted in the new one,

 **Ghost's Answer** : Raven went back to Azarath to become a more powerful sorceress, she may have gotten more powerful during the training two years, but she isn't omnipresent.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Nitewolf423

 **Review** : Fuck they should have waited for raven

 **Ghost's Answer** : Raven went back to Azarath to become a more powerful sorceress, she may have gotten more powerful during the training two years, but she isn't omnipresent.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Review** : And the awkward family reunion will ensure. "You should know you can't predict the future." Shut it Morgan.

And for that last one. I was talking about the universe making a evil clone type James for 'balance'. And since Ben has battled an evil him, Albedo, nega tips.

Now for the REVIEW CORNER ... Corn- "Oh no you don't!" (Pinkie tries to wrestle an echo.) ... well then, the question. Are you ever planing on doing something this scale again? By that I mean when Ben's harem's sequels are done. Do you plan on making another story with around 70 chapters and multiple sequels?

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yes, it'll be a bit of a weird family reunion...But it'll be a nice one. We already HAVE sorted out a villain/villains for both James and Krystal. As for the 'large-scale stories' we've got 'Jaden's Harem' and 'Vegito's Harem' over on my channel which have a good second place in length. But in the meantime, it'll probably be smaller stories going up to at least half or less than half the intensity of Tennyson Harem stories.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** : And another great chapter congrats. Qestion: 1. Will Raven see James family and his dimension

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yes, yes she will.

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Ghost:**_ _That's it for me, I'll see you guys in the next section. Grey, you take over. I'm gonna be with my Waifu._

 _ **Grey:** Ghost everyone! *claps*  
_

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Mr . unknow

 **Review** : very cool, and nice work.

 **Answer** : Thank you.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** : And another great chapter congrats  
Qestion  
1\. Will Raven see James family and his dimension

 **Answer** : Eventually.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Review** : And the awkward family reunion will ensure. "You should know you can't predict the future." Shut it Morgan.

And for that last one. I was talking about the universe making a evil clone type James for 'balance'. And since Ben has battled an evil him, Albedo, nega tips.

Now for the REVIEW CORNER ... Corn- "Oh no you don't!" (Pinkie tries to wrestle an echo.) ... well then, the question. Are you ever planing on doing something this scale again? By that I mean when Ben's harem's sequels are done. Do you plan on making another story with around 70 chapters and multiple sequels?

 **Answer** : Why would we make the universe make a 'negative James'? We have NEVER implied, in this story, the universe tried to keep/required balance. So that does not fit the story/universe  
And another one like this?  
NO WAY!  
A series being around 100 chapters? Sure. But The Tennyson Harem series is nearly 140 chapters, James' Harem is only half over and Krystal's Harem still got THREE arcs left! And we have another arc after tha... I have said too much.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Nitewolf423

 **Review** : Fuck they should have waited for raven

 **Answer** : Raven is in Azerath. This is a big deal for James, they did not want to wait

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Grey** : Damn, I am tuckered out. GHOST! YOUR TURN!_

 _ **Ghost** : Hey everyone, I'm back! Let's keep going._

 **Reviewer** : Spider-Fan17

 **Review** : WHY NOT?

 **Ghost's Answers** : Harem of Latveria was first and foremost a stand-alone story. At the time of writing it and completing it, Grey and I had no intention of making a sequel. We felt like it had run its course and lead to a satisfying conclusion. If we WERE to make a sequel to said story, we would have to reacquaint ourselves with the plot and make sure that there are no plot-holes or contradictions to the previous story.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Spider-Fan17

 **Review** : WHY NOT?

 **Ghost's Answers** : Harem of Latveria was first and foremost a stand-alone story. At the time of writing it and completing it, Grey and I had no intention of making a sequel. We felt like it had run its course and lead to a satisfying conclusion. If we WERE to make a sequel to said story, we would have to reacquaint ourselves with the plot and make sure that there are no plot-holes or contradictions to the previous story.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Tigerclaw97

 **Review** : And thus the season ends. For now.  
You see? THIS! This is how you right a series Cartoon Network! Maybe you should hire these guys instead of the brain dead hacks you keep giving money in return for shit like Omnivers and GO! Which is getting a fucking MOVIE now?! Are you kidding me!?  
Sorry. Had to let that out. Great job as always guys. Love your work.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Thank you very much. And, thank you for the high praise; I think that Cartoon Network is going through a 'Dark Age' in DC animation and I'm not talking about 'Batman: The Animated Series'. It's okay that you got that rant out, it's healthy. Once again, thank you very much for your feedback and praise.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Jss2141

 **Review** : Yes! James is coming home! I can't wait to see his family's and his harem's reaction to each other!

 **Ghost's Answer** : Mothers will faint. Let's put it like that.

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Ghost** : Well, that's it for me on this story. I'm gonna go and take five, resting up. Oh and make sure to check my profile for more updates and new stories. See you all later._

 _ **Grey** : G_

* * *

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Review** : good story

 **Answer** : Thank you... and this is actually the worst type of review I could get because it is so generic

* * *

 **Reviewer** : StrongGuy159

 **Review** : Cool chapter continue please.

 **Answer** : As I said "Thank you... and this is actually the worst type of review I could get because it is so generic"

* * *

 **Reviewer** : AlfyreGree

 **Review** : Love it love it love it but poor Raven got left behind :(, oh well I'm sure it will be sorted in the new one,

 **Answer** : She is in another plane of reality

* * *

 **Reviewer** : thedarkwolf95

 **Review** : so where's raven, thought she was in the harem

 **Answer:** Did... did you not read the story? The Titans have been separated for 2 years to train. Raven is in Azorath **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Review** : Perfect chapter to end the story.  
I makes me want to see the sequel now.  
It's good to see a father and son reunion.  
Guess the whole family has some stories to tell each other when they are all together.  
Well... See you next time on Krystal's Harem.  
Over & out.

 **Answer:** It'll be an interesting talk to say the least **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 42 . Jan 28

 **Review** : I don't know if you answer question questions but I just love this story so I have to ask to clarify in James Harem 2 will James go back to the DC universe or will he stay in his own? Because I think Nightwing and the remaining titans would like to meet Ben and the family especially since Cyborg mentioned getting upgrades In ch 3 I think it was YOUR AWESOME!

 **Answer:** Yes James IS going back to the Titans world in the sequel. The team DOES need to reform. **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : Such a great finale, can't wait for arc 3 of Krystal's story

 **Answer:** Should be up same time as this. **  
**

* * *

AND THERE WE GO!

I'll see you all in Krystal's Harem's third arc (up right now) and in...

 **JAMES' HAREM 2!**


	44. AN James Harem 2 out!

The sequel is up!

James' Harem 2 is up!

Check it out, on GreyKing's user page! Or under M in the Ben 10/Teen Titans crossover page!


End file.
